Vacaciones Loud
by Masteralan116
Summary: Después de pasar unas malas vacaciones en el campamento rascatraseros, Lincoln y sus hermanas convencen a sus padres de ir a otro lugar a vacacionar, sin saberlo llegarán al único lugar en Oregón cuyos misterios están a la orden del día, ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a la familia Loud en este peculiar lugar?, sin más les presento "Vacaciones Loud", espero les guste.
1. Prologo

**Realmente no soy un buen escritor, de hecho ni siquiera tenía pensado escribir un fic, pero un amigo me convenció de publicarlo, así que aquí esta, el primer fanfic que escribo, por favor, si ven algún error ortográfico, de narrativa o incluso si tienen alguna crítica, tanto positiva como negativa, no duden en hacérmela saber, me ayudaría bastante para mejorar, sin más preámbulo, comencemos esta historia.**

* * *

"Vacaciones Loud"

PROLOGO

Todo comienza una mañana de sábado con el despertar de Lincoln en su habitación, aquel chico se levanta, estira los brazos al aire mientras da un gran bostezo y voltea para hablar con la pared, como hacía siempre sin razón aparente.

—En una familia como la mía, la mañana de los sábados se resume en una palabra "caos", ya que todas llevan a cabo sus actividades diarias al mismo tiempo en el pequeño pasillo del segundo piso, desde Luna tocando estruendosos acordes en su guitarra eléctrica, hasta Lisa realizando diversos experimentos, que por lo general terminan en explosiones, incluso yo tengo siempre una carrera de parkour con mi hermana Lynn, la cual por lo general termina con ella ganando y yo en el piso del baño; pero se preguntarán, ¿Porque hoy la casa está más pacífica que de costumbre?, bien, eso se resume a 3 palabras "vacaciones de verano", la mejor época del año, cerca de 3 meses en los que no te preocupas por nada, no hay escuela, no tienes que levantarte temprano, a menos que seas yo y tengas que hacerlo para ser el primero en entrar al baño, y tienes todo el día para hacer lo que quieras, pero sobre todo, lo más importante para nosotros es que tenemos un gran viaje familiar de verano, el cual casi siempre es divertido, pero este año será diferente.

—Por lo general vamos al campamento rascatraseros el cuál realmente solo Mamá y Papá disfrutan, ya que los demás nos enfrentamos a todos los peligros que hay, desde los osos que roban nuestra comida, tener que dormir en el suelo, hacer popó en el bosque, lo cual solo Lana disfruta, tener que soportar a los mosquitos que allí son del tamaño de comadrejas, aunque lo más terrorífico para mí son la gente de las montañas que se esconde entre los árboles, así que después de nuestro último viaje, le sugerimos a Papá ir a algún lugar diferente, quizá salir más allá de Royal Woods, tal vez visitar otro estado e incluso otro país, por suerte Papá estuvo de acuerdo, pero nos dio 2 condiciones, la primera fue que tratáramos de ahorrar dinero para el viaje, ya que al ser una familia tan grande, un viaje así sería difícil de pagar, y debo decir que gracias a todos los sacrificios que hicimos lo logramos.

Lori empezó a trabajar en su tiempo libre, sobre todo en trabajos donde pudiera estar cerca de Bobby; Leni redujo su compra de materiales de costura y revistas de moda, incluso se ofreció a reparar nuestra ropa vieja para ahorrar dinero; Luna ganó dinero tocando en restaurantes, bares e incluso fiestas; Luan siguió ganando dinero animando fiestas infantiles, incluso abrió una cuenta de para que los suscriptores de su página web la apoyarán, y recibió más apoyo del que esperaba; Lynn tuvo que ser más cuidadosa con su bicicleta para no romperla, esto ahorro más de lo que creerían ; Lucy hacia lecturas de cartas en su tiempo libre; Lana se dedicó a la fontanería, realmente es muy buena en eso; Lola, por su parte dejo de comprar maquillajes caros e incluso compartió maquillaje con Lori y Leni , realmente no sé cómo resistió, y los premios en efectivo de los concursos de belleza ayudaron bastante; Lisa tuvo que dejar de comprar algunos químicos y materiales para sus experimentos, dijo que esto atrasaría su estudio de la popo algunos meses; y Lily redujo drásticamente su uso de pañales, como lo hizo sigue siendo un misterio; Por mi parte deje de comprar algunos números de Ace Savvy, por suerte tenía a Clyde, quien los compraba y me los prestaba una vez que los terminaba de leer.

Con todo eso juntamos más dinero del que era necesario, y lo primero que hicimos fue recuperar mis cosas que habían vendido mis hermanas cuando Lynn hizo creer a la familia que yo daba mala suerte, se deshicieron de ellas creyendo que podrían estar infectadas de esta, también me hicieron dormir en el patio, me negaron la entrada a casa, incluso me obligaron a usar un traje de ardilla creyendo que esto evitaba la mala suerte, y lo peor fue que creyeron que el traje daba buena suerte, así que tenía que utilizarlo todo el tiempo, ¡Casi muero en la playa por deshidratación!, aunque un par de días después mis padres me quitaron el traje y me dieron un sermón sobre la importancia de compartir tiempo con la familia, y aunque admito que parte de esto es mi culpa, creo que mi familia exagero un poco, aunque lo peor pasó unos días después, ya que llegaron un par de policías diciendo que recibieron una denuncia por maltrato infantil, por suerte mis padres pudieron demostrar que todo eso era falso ¿Imaginan si me hubieran visto con el traje? tal vez me hubieran separado de mi familia y mandado con otra, mis padres estarían en la cárcel, tal vez a mis hermanas mayores serian cuidadas por mi abuelo y las menores las hubieran mandado con la tía Ruth, eso hubiera destrozado a la familia, tal vez incluso me hubiera obsesionado con encontrar al denunciante, ya saben, para tratar de volver a la normalidad, por suerte eso no paso, esperen ¿En qué me quede?, a si en las condiciones de papá, creo que realmente necesitaba desahogarme, gracias por escuchar.

La segunda condición que nos dio papá fue que nosotros eligiéramos el lugar al que iríamos, por lo que en la última reunión familiar que tuvimos, decidimos que para evitar lo de la última vez, donde no pude elegir entre ir a la granja o a la playa y terminamos en el campamento, cada quien eligiera un lugar y lo dejaríamos al azar.

Lori propuso ir a Francia, porque creía que Bobby iría ahí con su familia, y creyó que sería romántico tener "un encuentro predestinado en la ciudad del amor"; Leni y Lola eligieron Milán, ya que ahí Leni podría ver los últimos avances de la moda y Lola podría aprender mucho para sus concursos viendo las pasarelas; Luna eligió seguir la gira de verano que daría Mick Swagger por todo el país; Lynn eligió ir a México, dijo querer ir a conocer y a aprender movimientos nuevos de lucha libre que posiblemente pruebe conmigo y seguramente me dolerán mucho; Por ultimo Lisa propuso ir a un lugar llamado Danville, donde según ella vivían, y sito tal cual ella lo dijo "los únicos especímenes humanos capaces de igualar mi capacidad intelectual e incluso superarla con su habilidad mecánica y creatividad" —dijo Lincoln tratando de imitar el acento de su hermana—. Con el fin de comparar teorías o algo así, incluso Mamá y Papá eligieron algunos lugares, Papá eligió ir a Europa, ya que quería recordar sus tiempos de estudiante de intercambio, y mamá dijo querer ir al "Royal Woods Spa" a relajarse y descansar, aunque no sé si aún nos permitan entrar ahí después de todos los problemas que causamos la última vez que fuimos; en mi caso elegí ir a San Diego a la ComicCom y a ahí ir a los Ángeles a la E3 ya saben, para enterarme de los más recientes avances en comics y videojuegos.

Esas son todas las opciones hasta ahora, ya que Luan, Lucy, Lana y Lily aún no han decidido algún lugar, Lily aún es un bebé, por lo que no sé si realmente ella decidirá alguno, conociendo a Luan ella elegirá algún lugar que tenga que ver con bromas, aunque no sé cuál sería, Lana quizás elegiría algún pantano para convivir con los reptiles que ahí habitan o tal vez elegiría ir al basurero, y Lucy estoy casi seguro que elegirá algún lugar terrorífico, como las catacumbas de París o el Cementerio de Wadi-us-Salaam, posiblemente para realizar rituales o buscar fantasmas, aunque esto último realmente no me molestaría tanto, ya que podría poner a prueba todas mis habilidades como cadete de ARGGH!, en fin sea el lugar al que vayamos, de que será un viaje muy... —Lincoln no termino la frase cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta estrepitosamente.

—Lincoln deja de hablar solo y date prisa, ya es la hora —dijo Lynn detrás de la puerta.

—Ta voy hermana —dijo Lincoln mientras salía de la cama y empezaba a cambiar su piyama por su ropa normal, después de esto volvió a mirar a la pared—. Bueno deséenme suerte aunque realmente no creo necesitarla, digo, es solo un viaje familiar, que podría salir mal.

* * *

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Disfruta el viaje

Capítulo 1: Disfruta el viaje.

Lincoln bajó las escaleras detrás de su hermana Lynn, mientras bajaba, pudo observar a todas sus hermanas sentadas en el sofá, cada una realizando diversas actividades: Lori no paraba de mensajera con su celular, posiblemente a Bobby; Leni estaba hablando con Lola mientras veían una revista de moda, lo cual extrañaba a Lincoln, ya que él no recordaba que fueran tan unidas, posiblemente tenía algo que ver que ambas eligieran el mismo lugar para vacacionar; Luna estaba tocando una canción en su guitarra acústica, Lincoln reconocía esa canción, era una que su hermana acostumbraba tocar siempre el último día de clases:

 _School's out for summer (Fuera la escuela por verano)_

 _school's out forever (Fuera la escuela para siempre)_

 _school's been blown to pieces (La escuela ha volado en pedazos)_

 _No more pencils (No más lápices)_

 _no more books (No más libros)_

 _no more teacher's dirty looks (No más maestros sucios)_

 _Well we got no class (Bien, no tenemos clase)_

 _(Alice Cooper-School's out)_

A Lincoln le agradaba esa canción, especialmente porque expresaba lo mismo que sentía el último día de clases; Luan practicaba chistes con el señor cocos mientras Lily reía junto a ella; Lucy estaba escribiendo en su libro de poemas, aunque parecía estar sosteniendo algo dentro de este, algo que Lincoln no pudo reconocer; Lisa estaba tomando notas en su libreta mientras Lana estaba jugando con su lagarto izzy.

—Chicas, ya está aquí —dijo Lynn mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera.

— ¿Porque tardaste tanto Lincoln? —dijo Lola en un tono molesto.

— ¿Otra vez estaba hablándole a la pared? —dijo el señor cocos, quien era manipulado por Luan.

—Lo siento chicas, realmente me distraje, como sea, ¿En qué estamos?

—Estamos a punto de ver a qué lugar iremos de vacaciones, tonto —dijo Lori sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono.

— ¿Y cómo lo decidiremos?

—Papá fue por su viejo sombrero inglés, ahí pondrá nuestros nombres en papeles y el que salga elegirá a donde iremos —mencionó Lynn.

—Yo traje a mi moco de la suerte, con él es seguro que ganaré —mencionó Lana.

—Pues mi pata de conejo da más suerte que tú asqueroso moco —replicó su gemela.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

— ¡QUÉ NO!

— ¡QUÉ SI!

—Claramente ambas están equivocadas, ya que esto no será cuestión de suerte, sino de azar, ya que al estar los nombres de todas, incluyendo los de Mamá y Papá, la probabilidad de que salga alguno de nuestros nombres es de 13 a 1, por lo que cualquiera podría ganar —dijo Lisa mientras hacía unos cálculos en su libreta.

—Yo seguiré creyendo en ti moquito —dijo Lana mientras le daba un beso a su moco de la suerte, lo que hizo que sus hermanas hicieran una cara de asco.

—Muy bien chicas, ¡Es hora de ir a pescar! —dijo su padre mientras mostraba el sombrero lleno de papeles, todas aborrecieron el mal chiste, con excepción de luan, la cual soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Muy bien, ¿Y quién sacará el papel del sombrero? dijo Rita con emoción.

—Yo lo haré.

— ¿Y porque lo harás tú, Lori?

—Porque soy mayor que tú, Lola.

—La belleza antes de la edad, hermana.

—Yo digo que luan es la indicada para este trabajo.

—Gracias, señor cocos.

—Popo.

Lentamente todas empezaron a discutir, amenazando con empezar una clásica pelea de hermanas Loud, por suerte su padre intervino antes.

— ¡Ok, chicas, es suficiente!, ya que no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, Mamá y yo sacaremos todos los papeles con los nombres, y el último que quede en el sombrero será el que elegirá a donde ir.

Lentamente Lynn Sr y Rita sacaban los papeles uno a uno, todas estaban nerviosas, sobre todo porque al sacar los papeles, sus padres no decían quiénes eran eliminados, después de 5 papeles el Sr Loud soltó un pequeño suspiro, por lo que todas supusieron que acababa de ser eliminado, lo mismo hizo Rita al eliminar el noveno papel, en este punto todas estaba nerviosas, Lola apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su pata de conejo, Lisa dejó su libreta a un lado e incluso Luna paró de tocar su guitarra, todas dieron un gran suspiro cuando el doceavo papel salía, quedando solo uno en el sombrero, fue en ese momento cuando Lincoln notó que sus padres hicieron una mueca de desagrado y preocupación.

— ¿Quién ganó? —preguntó Lincoln con algo de duda.

Su padre simplemente estiró el sombrero para que el sacara el último nombre, Lincoln tomó el papel con algo de miedo, y al mirar el nombre no pudo evitar hacer la misma mueca que sus padres.

—Y bien, Lincoln ¿Quién ganó? —preguntó Lori.

Lincoln solo saco el papel y se los mostró a sus hermanas, todas al verlo no lo creían.

— ¿!Lucy!? —dijeron todas al unísono mientras volteaban a ver a la pequeña niña gótica que estaba en el extremo del sillón.

—Muy bien cariño, ¿Qué lugar elegiste?- preguntó Rita, a lo que la niña solo dio una pequeña sonrisa que puso a todos nerviosos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, ya se podía escuchar movimiento en la casa Loud, todas estaban apresuradas, preparando sus maletas para salir a tiempo.

—Muy bien chicas, quiero que bajen al comedor lo antes posible para desayunar, recuerden que a las 10 en punto nos vamos, y quien no esté en Vanzilla a esa hora será dejado ¡y hablo serio!, ¿Verdad Lincoln?

Lincoln solo hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar cuando fue dejado atrás durante el viaje al parque estatal "Gran Aventura" mientras el observaba al geiser en acción, él siempre creyó que su Papá no hablaba enserio.

—Recuerden que solo podrán llevar una maleta, así que aprovéchenla bien —el señor Lynn se tomó el tiempo para observar a sus hijas en sus habitaciones haciendo sus maletas.

—Lori, Leni, ¿Ya terminaron de hacer sus maletas?

Solo me falta coserla y mi maleta quedara hecha.

-Leni, cuando dije que hicieran sus maletas no me refería a eso, me refería a… —soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Lori ¿Podrías ayudar tu hermana?

—Literalmente estoy en eso.

—Gracias, hija —dijo su padre y se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente.

—Luna, solo puedes llevar un instrumento musical.

— ¡Será mi guitarra, padre!

—Luan, ¿Realmente es necesario que empaques tantos artículos de broma?

—Claro que sí, tengo que EMPACAR toda la diversión que pueda llevar, ¿Entiendes? —Su padre no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada.

—Buen chiste, Luan, pero hablando en serio, solo lleva al sr cocos.

—Te lo dije.

—Silencio señor coco.

Su padre continuó su paso por las habitaciones.

—Lynn, realmente es necesario que lleves todo tu equipo deportivo al viaje.

—Claro que sí, papá, debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

—Lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro que si necesitas algo lo podremos conseguir a donde vamos, así que será mejor que dejes todo y solo lleves los necesarios para vacacionar.

—Está bien —dijo Lynn mientras sacaba de su maleta varios tipos de balones, palos de hockey, y equipo de fútbol americano.

—Lucy, no creo que sea necesario llevar tantas veladoras y una bola de cristal en esa maleta, será mejor que las dejes.

—Suspiro, pero Edwin irá conmigo.

Después su padre se dirigió al cuarto de las gemelas.

Lana, nada de animales, no queremos que pase lo de la última vez, ¿Recuerdas?

La última vez que viajaron en un avión, fueron detenidos porque la policía pensó que estaban traficando fauna silvestre.

—De acuerdo –dijo lana con resignación—. Lo siento brincos, no me podrás acompañar esta vez—. Dejo a la pequeña rana en su pecera, quien la miró con una cara triste.

—Lola, solo lleva un par de vestidos, y solo lleva una tiara, no creo que necesites más.

— ¡Está bien! —lo dijo con algo de enojo.

Finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de su único hijo varón

—Lincoln….. —Su padre se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba listo junto con su maleta—. ¿Llevas todo lo necesario?

—Claro que sí, papá, ropa, un par de comics y un videojuego para el camino.

—Bien, me alegra que este todo en orden, ahora si me disculpas, necesito encontrar mi sombrero de pluma y mi traje de baño rojo —dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez terminada su tarea se dirigió a su propia habitación a ayudar a su esposa a arreglar sus propias maletas, sin darse cuenta, ya eran 9:55 la hora de salir, así que llamó a sus hijas para subir a la Van, en el segundo piso, vio como sus hijas tomaban sus maletas y salían de sus habitaciones con dirección a Vanzilla ¿En orden?, su padre quedó sorprendido, por lo general sus hijas hacían una estampida para ganar el mejor asiento, incluso recordó que ayer estuvieron a punto de pelear por ver quién sacaba un simple papel de un sombrero, pero hoy estaban comportándose, incluso se pellizco para saber si no era un sueño, y por suerte para él no lo era, al final del grupo de chicas se encontraba Lincoln, quien dirigió su mirada hacia la sala.

—Sé que se estarán preguntando, ¿Oye Lincoln, porque tus hermanas están saliendo en orden?, bien, es sencillo, mis hermanas y yo decidimos comportarnos, por lo menos hasta llegar a nuestro destino, ya que no queremos arruinar otro viaje antes de siquiera empezarlo, como esa vez en la destruimos a Vanzilla durante nuestra primer pelea por el punto dulce, así que estaremos en el viaje lo más tranquilos posible para evitar problemas.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Lincoln?

—Con nadie, Lynn, solo es algo que hago para…..este… olvídalo.

—No importa, no es nada malo Linc, solo que a veces es algo incómodo e incluso terrorífico, tal vez deberías dejar de hacerlo, por lo menos durante las vacaciones.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada, y hablando de terrorífico, ¿Puedes creer el lugar que eligió Lucy para las vacaciones?

—Para serte sincera, no, me tomó de sorpresa que no eligiera algún cementerio o algún pueblo embrujado, incluso hubiera creído que eligiera algún lugar como Transilvania por su amor a los vampiros pero ¿Por qué elegir Oregón?, digo, no es el estado más terrorífico del país, incluso esperaba que eligiera Amity Park, dicen que ahí hay mucha actividad fantasmal.

—Tal vez incluso ella tiene que descansar de vez en cuando de todo lo relacionado a la obscuridad, recuerda que debajo de todo ese color negro, sigue siendo nuestra hermana menor de 8 años.

—Tienes razón, tal vez finalmente podamos tener unas vacaciones normales.

—Eso espero, realmente me vendría bien un descanso —terminó de decir Lincoln mientras subían a Vanzilla, mientas tanto, su madre estaba en la puerta de la casa hablando con el abuelo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar la casa, Papá, ¿Seguro que no es mucha molestia?

—No es nada hija, además, necesitaba un pretexto para salir de esa casa de reposo, créeme que estar ahí las 24 horas del día no es nada divertido, tu solo preocúpate por disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Rita le dio un gran abraso a su padre y subió a Vanzilla, esta empezó a avanzar mientras el abuelo se despedía de todos sus nietos desde la entrada de la casa.

El viaje fue mejor de lo planeado, Lynn Sr, junto con Lana, revisaron a Vanzilla con meticuloso cuidado, por lo que no se descompuso en camino al aeropuerto, una vez ahí todos entraron y abordaron el avión sin ningún contratiempo, durante el viaje, todas mantuvieron una conducta ejemplar e incluso una azafata felicito a los padres por el buen trabajo que hacían con sus hijas, ya que eran "las jovencitas mejor portada que jamás había visto en su vida", si tan solo supiera.

El viaje duro un poco más de 3 horas, pero finalmente llegaron a Oregón, aunque aún no a su destino, ya que la familia aun tuvo que tomar un autobús, el cual agrego una hora más al viaje.

* * *

—" _Es una noche tranquila, todo parece estar en orden, el cielo está parcialmente nublado y hay una gran y bella luna llena, todo indica que será una noche como cualquier otra, pero eso no tardo en cambian, a lo lejos se oye una pequeña explosión, seguida por el sonido de una alarma de seguridad que fue activada, esa peculiar combinación de sonidos solo me indicaba una cosa, robo de banco, todavía me sigo preguntando ¿Quién es tan tonto como para robar un banco en estos días?, O peor aún ¿Quién es tan tonto como para robar un banco sabiendo que yo estoy a cargo"_

Nuestro héroe apenas termino su reflexión y empezó a moverse a gran velocidad por encima de los edificio, lo hacía con tal habilidad que solo era comparable con cierto caballero de la noche cuyo nombre no mencionaremos por motivos de copyright, le tomó menos de un minuto llegar a la posición de los criminales solo para observar como subían en una furgoneta negra, la cual arrancó a gran velocidad.

—" _Oh no, escaparán, ¿Y ahora que hare?"—_ pensó nuestro héroe de manera sarcástica mientas de su bolsillo sacaba una carta, una "J" de corazones para ser más preciso, solo fue cuestión de apuntar a la rueda y lanzar, causando que el neumático explotara, lo que hizo que la furgoneta perdiera el control y se estrellara en un hidrante de agua.

– ¡Jackpot!

Después de eso, nuestro héroe observó como 3 hombre y una mujer salían corriendo de la furgoneta, con bolsas de dinero en las manos, los 4 tomaron el mismo camino.

—" _Déjenme adivinar, ¿Entraran al callejón obscuro y solitario?"_ —pensó nuestro héroe mientras los matones entraban al único callejón presente.

—Típico error de novatos —deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo y saco una pequeña radio—. Entraron al callejón, son todos tuyos, amigo.

Los cuatro matones corrían tratando de cruzar el callejón, estuvieron a punto de lograrlo cuando frente a ellos cayó una carta, un "AS de picas" para ser más preciso, al verla, los matones dieron media vuelta, solo para encontrarse una obscura silueta que les bloqueaba el paso.

— ¿Saben por qué se dice que el póker y el amor son muy parecidos?, porque lo importante en ambos es saber retirarse a tiempo, y ustedes, amigos, no lo hicieron pese a tener una pésima mano.

La misteriosa silueta avanzo un poco hasta quedar debajo de una lámpara vieja, la cual revelo su identidad

— ¡ACE SAVVY! —dijeron los 4 matones al unísono.

—Ahora, ¿Se retiraran por las buenas o tendré que dejarlos sin fichas?

—ve..ve.. ¡Vete de aquí y…y…. no te haremos daño! —amenazó uno de los matones.

—Bien, creo que será por las malas.

Los matones se dispusieron a sacar sus armas de fuego, pero Ace fue más rápido, con un simple movimiento de muñecas lanzo 4 cartas, las cuales desarmaron a los matones, después dio un salto y con una patada impactó a la cabeza del matón más cercano a él, dejándolo fuera de combate, cuando apenas tocó el suelo, uno de los matones trato de golpearlo por detrás, por lo que Ace simplemente esquivo el golpe y respondió con uno más contundente en el estómago, después fue un rodillazo directo a la mandíbula.

—Dos menos, quedan dos.

La chica trato de atacarlo con un puñal, pero Ace simplemente dio un manotazo en el antebrazo de la chica, haciendo que esta soltara el puñal, después la tomó de la camisa y la puso frente a el

—¿N..no golpearías a una chica? ¿o sí?

—Lo siento amiga, pero si no lo hago, no daría un buen ejemplo sobre la equidad de género.

Soltó un gran cabezazo que dejo fuera de combate a la chica, después dirigió su mirada al único matón que quedaba en pie, este tenía un bate de beisbol, el cual dejo caer al empezar a correr, su miedo era tal que no notó el momento en el que alguien se abalanzaba a su espalda, dándole un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

—Ese era todo mío, Jack.

—Lo siento Ace, pero no quería perderme la diversión —dio una pequeña mirada a los 4 matones—. Espera, ¿Estos no son los matones que trabajan para Wild Card Willy?

—Solían trabajar para Wild Card Willy, recuerda que él ahora está de nuestro lado, posiblemente solo son renegados.

—O trabajan para alguien más.

—Esa es otra posibilidad —Ace sacó su pequeña radio del bolsillo—.Ace al habla, necesito que recojas a 4 criminales en mi posición, yo regresare al banco a entregar el dinero que trataron de robar.

—Lo siento, Ace, pero tendrás que llamar a alguien más, The 11 Hearts, The Joker y yo, literalmente nos estamos enfrentando a toda una pandilla que trató de saquear los negocios de la zona comercial —dijo The High Card del otro lado de la línea.

—Entiendo, llama si necesitas ayuda —dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación, estaba a punto de guardar su radio pero recibió una llamada de emergencia

—Aquí Queen of Diamonds, necesitamos apoyo en la planta química, algunos malhechores tratan de robar algunos químicos, si alguien me oye ¡VENGAN LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE!

La comunicación de corto, pero enseguida su radio captó otra señal, esta vez de la policía.

—Atención a todas las unidades, estamos en persecución de un vehículo robado color negro, las placas fueron arrancadas, el auto es conducido por un par de criminales que escaparon de una patrulla que los llevaba a prisión, son criminales de alto riesgo por lo que se requiere todo el apoyo posible, actualmente estamos sobre la 4ta y Main, por lo que si hay unidades cerca necesitamos su apoyo…. —la transmisión termino ahí.

— ¿Robo de banco, pandillas saqueando negocios, robo de químicos y persecución de autos robados?, ¿¡Qué carajo está pasando en esta ciudad!?

—No lo sé Jack, pero es algo que tendremos que averiguar.

—Entendido, ¿Entonces que planeas hacer?

—Dejemos el dinero en el banco y llamemos a alguien para que se lleve a estos matones, luego iré a ayudar a Queen of Diamonds a la planta química mientras tu iras a apoyar a The High Card y a las demás, llamaré a alguna de las chicas para que se encargue del auto robado, no sé lo que pasa pero quien esté detrás de esto planea algo grande.

-¿Quién este de tras de esto, crees que alguien lo planeo?

—No creo que todos se hayan puesto de acuerdo para salir el mismo día y a la misma hora, esto se ve más organizado de lo que parece.

—Pues no se diga más y pongamos cartas en el asunto.

—Ese es el espíritu Jack, ahora pongámonos en acción.

—Espera Ace, hay algo más que te tengo que decir.

— ¿Qué sucede compañero?

—Tienes que despertar.

— ¿Qué?

—Lincoln, despierta.

—No entiendo.

—Lincoln, despierta, tienes que ver esto.

Lincoln abrió los ojos, lo primero que observó fue a su hermana Lana tratando de llamar su atención, después dio una pequeña mirada al autobús y notó que todas sus hermanas estaban del lado derecho observando por la ventana.

—Tienes que ver esto Lincoln, es increíble —Lincoln siguió a su pequeña hermana y dio un vistazo por la ventana.

Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue el gran acantilado por el que pasaban, pudo observar 2 formaciones rocosas unidad solo por un puente por donde pasaría un tren, también observo una cascada muy alta que desembocaba en un gran lago, y una torre de agua con lo que parecía un panecillo dibujado en ella, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue el pequeño pueblo que se veía en medio, todo esto, junto con un cielo despejado y un bello atardecer de fondo, daban una de las imágenes más impactantes y bellas que cualquiera haya visto.

—Como que es lo más lindo que haya visto en mi vida.

—Literalmente será el nuevo fondo de pantalla de mi laptop.

—Estas formaciones rocosas tienen una forma muy peculiar, por lo que deduzco que no son algo que se haya formado de manera natural, espero que durante nuestro recorrido podamos realizar una pequeña expedición, me vendría bien algo de tiempo para estudiarlas.

—Descuida hermana, tendrás más tiempo del que crees para estudiarlas, porque ahí es a donde nos dirigimos —dijo Lucy sin voltear a ver a sus hermanas.

Todas las hermanas soltaron un pequeño chillido de felicidad, estaba tanto emocionadas como sorprendidas, ¿Cómo es que una niña que está obsesionada con lo sobrenatural podría elegir un lugar tan bello para vacacionar?, sobre todo pudiendo elegir cualquier otro lugar que ella quisiera.

Todas volvieron a sus asientos y empezaron a hablar entre sí, discutiendo sobre como creían que sería el lugar al que se dirigían, hablando con más emoción después de lo que observaron.

El resto del viaje fue algo pacifico, el pasar por el bosque fue una de las experiencias más agradables que tuvieron, después de no más de 10 minutos pudieron observas como algunas cabañas empezaron a aparecer en la distancia, pero lo que les hizo saber que ya habían llegado a su destino, fue un gran letrero de madera, el cual tenía el dibujo de un sol, un cielo azul, una torre de agua, unas montañas de fondo y algunos pinos, pero lo que más resaltaba era unas grandes letras color verdes olivo que les daban la bienvenida al pueblo, El letrero decía:

"Bienvenidos a GRAVITY FALLS".

* * *

 **La familia Loud ha llegado a Gravity Falls, ¿Qué aventuras les esperan? Eso es algo que descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Este capítulo debió publicarse desde la mitad de semana, pero algo llamado "final de semestre" me lo impidió, y hablando de este, no creo que me permita publicar con la constancia que quiero, pero no se preocupen, buscare todos los espacios libres que tenga para escribir lo siguientes episodios, así que esperen el siguiente capítulo en los próximos 15 días, tratare que sea antes pero les prometo que no tardare más que eso.**

 **También quería aprovechar para darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios de apoyo, no creí que este fanfic tuviera tan buena aceptación desde el inicio, tratare de darles lo mejor de mí para darles una buena historia.**

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Gravity Falls

Capítulo 2: Gravity Falls.

 _"Si algún día deciden recorrer el noroeste del pacifico, es probable que vean una calcomanía de un lugar llamado Gravity Falls, no está en ningún mapa, y muchos jamás han oído hablar de él, algunos piensan que es un mito, pero si sienten curiosidad, no esperen, hagan un viaje, búsquenlo, está ahí, en alguna parte en el bosque, esperando." (Dipper Pines.)_

Gravity Falls era un lugar sumamente agradable, parecía ser un típico pueblo montañés, pero a diferencia de estos, Gravity Falls tenía miles de turistas.

Por toda la entrada del pueblo se podían ver grandes filas de autos que entraban sin parar, a lo lejos se veían letreros y carteles que daban la bienvenida a los visitantes, tenían un lema muy curioso "bienvenidos al Gravity Falls, el lugar más misterioso de Oregón", el lugar parecía de todo, menos misterioso.

Todos en la familia Loud miraban asombrados todo a su paso mientras planeaban lo que harían, había de todo, desde lugares donde Lynn practicaría deportes, hasta un arcade de nombre "ARCADE" donde Lincoln pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiera, Lola no pudo evitar notar que había carteles que anunciaban la inscripción al concurso "Señorita Gravity Falls", en el que sin duda participaría, ganar un concurso de belleza fuera de Royal Woods sería un gran logro para la pequeña, por su parte, Luna no pudo dejar pasar un club de motociclistas, donde se llevaría a cabo una batalla de bandas, mientas que Lori veía un campo de minigolf, el cual sin duda visitaría, todas se veían emocionadas, con excepción de Lucy, quien tenía una cara de decepción.

—" _Ella dijo que era un lugar tranquilo"_ —no pudo evitar pensar mientras sostenía algo dentro de su libro de poemas, pero su expresión cambio cuando el autobús hizo una pequeña parada.

—Parada especial, cabaña del misterio, pueden descender aquí o esperar a llegar a la estación.

La mayoría de pasajeros empezaron a descender del autobús, los Loud se disponían a hacer lo mismo, pero su padre las detuvo.

—Lo siento chicas, sé que están emocionadas, pero primero debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, les prometo que mañana vendremos sin falta.

Las chicas empezaron a protestar tratando de convencer a su padre de dejarlas bajar, pero al ver que este no cedía, regresaron a su lugar, el autobús continuo con su recorrido, el cual finalizo en el centro del pueblo, una vez ahí se dirigieron a un hotel que se encontraba a unas calles, el hotel no era muy grande, pero se veía con un estilo rustico y acogedor, por lo que los Loud no dudaron en entras, una vez dentro se dirigieron al mostrador, donde un hombre los recibió.

— ¡Bienvenidos al hotel Gravity Falls inn, dando el mejor servicio cargado de misterio desde hace 5 meses!, mi nombre es Richard Grand, fundador de este hotel, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?

—Buenas tardes buen hombre, soy el señor Lynn Loud, y somos la familia Loud, necesitamos una habitación para 13, de preferencia con una gran vista —dijo mientras le dejaba un centavo en el mostrador y le guiñaba un ojo —Hay más de donde vino esa.

—Lo siento señor, pero no tenemos una habitación de esa capacidad.

—Lo entiendo, ¿Qué habitaciones tiene?

—Solo deje un segundo para revisar los registros y…oh no.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Mis registros indican que no tenemos habitaciones disponibles.

— ¿¡QUE!? —exclamó toda la familia al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, pero mis registros indican que todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, incluso muchas habitaciones fueron reservadas antes del inicio del verano, en verdad lo lamento.

—No se preocupe, no es su culpa, ¿Hay algún otro lugar donde podamos hospedarnos?

—Algunos pueblerinos dan hospedaje a los turistas, pero a esta hora dudo que encuentren un lugar, por otra parte, muchos optan por acampar en el bosque, pero no es recomendable por toda la fauna silvestre que ronda el lugar, realmente lamento no poder ayudarlos.

—Descuide, no es su culpa, chicas tomen sus cosas.

—Espere, ¿Qué hay de esas habitaciones? —dijo Lincoln mientras señalaba al llavero del hotel, donde se veían las llaves de varias habitaciones.

—Oh, esas son las llaves del último piso.

— ¿Están disponibles esas habitaciones?

—Puueeeesss, en teoría sí, pero ya no las ofrecemos, no desde que los últimos huéspedes que se quedaron ahí salieron huyendo, dijeron que se sentían incomodos en esas habitaciones, decían sentir como si algo los asechara, y los que no salen huyendo piden que se les cambie de habitación a otro piso.

—Las queremos.

— ¿Enserio señor?, incluso mis trabajadores tratan de evitar ese piso, afirman que hay algo malo ahí, yo soy muy escéptico, pero admito que la otra noche trate de quedarme en una de nuestras habitaciones, y algo me hacía sentir incomodo, pero si gusta esperar, en un par de días vendrá un experto que se encargará de ese problema, incluso le puedo reservar las habitaciones para esa fecha.

—No importa, las queremos, aparte no tenemos otra opción.

—Yo le recomendaría que lo pensara mejor, pero si esa es su decisión ¿Cuántas habitaciones quiere?, en ese piso solo hay cuartos individuales y dobles.

—Seis dobles y una individual.

—Muy bien señor —Richard suspiró—. Realmente no me siento cómodo con dejar dormir a su familia en un piso embrujado, así que les daré gratis la primer noche, es lo menos que puedo hacer antes de que… Salgan corriendo por el miedo, Sharon ¿Podrías llevar a la familia Loud a sus habitaciones en el último piso?

— ¿¡El último piso!? —Dijo con algo de preocupación—. Pero señor, esas habitaciones están…..

—Lo sé, pero ellos insistieron —Sharon dio un suspiro mientas miraba a la familia con preocupación, sobre todo al ver que había niñas pequeñas con ellos.

—Está bien, familia Loud, síganme.

Todos caminaron tras ella hacia sus habitaciones.

—Lynn, cielo, estas seguro de esto, Richard parecía hablar enserio cuando dijo que había algo malo en las habitaciones.

—No te preocupes, Rita, solo está bromeando, seguramente todo es parte del "mejor servicio cargado de misterio", aparte su discurso de la habitación embrujada sonó como los clásicos clichés de las películas de terror que le gustan a Lucy, verás que estaremos bien.

—Tienes razón, cariño.

Los Loud siguieron a Sharon hasta sus habitaciones, a lo lejos, Richard los veía con algo de arrepentimiento

—" _Porque no solo les dije que las habitaciones estaban fuera de servicio, sé que no tenían donde quedarse, pero creo que fue mala idea darles las habitaciones, espero no haber cometido un error"_

* * *

Las habitaciones eran increíbles, eran de un gran tamaño y muy acogedoras, tenían de todo, televisiones de gran tamaño, equipos de sonido de última generación, sillones para masajes e incluso había un jacuzzi en el baño, cualquiera que las viera sabría que eran habitaciones de lujo, posiblemente para hospedar gente importante, pero ¿Porque dejarlas de ofrecer? y más importante ¿Porque darles una noche gratis en 7 habitaciones como estas?, bueno, eso es algo que los Loud, o por lo menos algunos de ellos, estaba a punto de averiguar.

Lincoln dio un gran salto en su cama, era la cama más cómoda que había sentido en su vida, ni siquiera la cama en la que se quedaba cuando iba a la casa de Clyde se comparaban a esta, Lincoln termino de acomodar sus cosas cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Lincoln, cuando termines de instalarte ven a la habitación de Lori y Leni —dijo una de sus hermanas, aunque no supo cual, las puertas y las paredes era lo suficientemente gruesas como para evitar que entrará el ruido.

Lincoln termino de ponerse su piyama y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanas, el cual se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, sus padres insistieron en que compartieran cuarto como lo hacían en casa, mientras ellos se quedaban en el cuarto del centro para estar lo más cerca de ellos en caso de alguna emergencia.

Lincoln tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas, una vez le abrieron, se dio cuenta el todas ya estaban ahí, en cuanto Lori lo vio entrar tomó uno de sus zapatos y lo golpeó fuertemente una pequeña mesa que se encontraba ahí, dando por iniciada la reunión de hermanas.

—Muy bien chicas, discutamos los puntos pendientes de la reunión anterior.

—Alto ahí, sis, esos son problemas de casa y estamos de vacaciones.

—Luna tiene razón, creo que será mejor descansar de casa y disfrutar las vacaciones —dijo Lynn.

—Muy bien, ¿Entonces de que quieren hablar? —preguntó Lori mientras se volvía a poner el zapato con el que golpeo la mesa.

—Yo opino que bajemos a comer, ¡Porque me muero de hambre! —dijo Lana mientras sostenía su estómago.

—Podemos bajar, o podemos pedir...¡Servicio a la habitación! —contestó Lori sosteniendo el teléfono de la habitación y un menú que estaba al lado de ella.

Todas sus hermanas soltaron un grito de emoción, pidieron prácticamente todo lo que había en el menú, 15 minutos después, subió Sharon con todo lo pedido, apenas toco la puerta cuando las Loud abrieron y se abalanzaron sobre la comida, con excepción de Lori , quien mantuvo la compostura, al acercarse para darle propina, notó que ella se notaba nerviosa, volteando a ver hacia las escaleras que subían hacia la bodega.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si solo es…..no importa, solo quería preguntarles, ¿No han tenido algún inconveniente o molestia en lo que llevan de estancia?

—Para nada, las habitaciones son increíbles y muy cómodas.

—Que bien que les gusten las habitaciones, ¿Pero no han sentido nada..."Extraño" en el tiempo que llevan aquí? —eso desconcertó un poco a Lori, sobre todo por la forma en que lo decía.

— ¿Algo extraño?, ¿Esta todo bien?

En ese momento Sharon quería decirles todo lo que los huéspedes anteriores mencionaban mientras huían, quería decir lo que pasaba en esas habitaciones con la esperanza de convencerlos de irse, pero Richard le había prohibido hablarles de "eso", habían reforzado la puerta de la bodega por lo que él creía que tal vez no pasara nada, por lo que no era necesario molestarlos.

—No es nada, solo son preguntas de rutina para verificar que su estancia sea agradable, ¿Hay algo más en lo que les pueda ayudar?

—Sería todo, gracias.

—No hay de qué, solo un último aviso, debo informarles que el acceso a la bodega superior está estrictamente prohibido, les comiendo no acercarse a ella.

—Entiendo, gracias por el aviso —dijo mientras le daba una pequeña propina.

Sharon le sonrió, su sonrisa se veía con preocupación, sin embargo Lori pensó que sería por tener que atender a muchos clientes en un día, ella misma lo vivió mientras trabajaba, simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sharon dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, realmente no le gustaba estar ahí, al llegar a la escalera, no pudo evitar voltear hacia la habitación donde ellas se encontraban, realmente le parecían buenas personas, solo pudo dar un suspiro.

—Espero no te equivoques, Richard.

* * *

Todas se la pasaron de lo mejor, comieron mientras veían película, jugaron, confesaron todas las travesuras que habían hecho en casa, en fin, pasaron un gran momento de hermanos que sin duda era perfecto para iniciar las vacaciones.

Eran pasadas las doce cuando cada quien volvió a su habitación, Lincoln no podía esperar para dormir en esa gran cama, realmente se sentía cansado por todo el viaje, una vez puesta su piyama entró a la cama, colocó a bun-bun de lado suyo y se dispuso a dormir.

Lincoln se sentía cómodo y tranquilo pero algo le resultaba extraño, todo el silencio que había era realmente nuevo para él, en su casa las paredes eran muy delgadas por lo que todas las noches escuchaba como Lynn golpeaba la pared con su pelota hasta quedarse dormida, podía escuchar los ronquidos de Lola y los gases de Lana, incluso llegaba a escuchar los chistes que decía Luan mientras dormía, todo sin contar el ruido de los autos que pasaban fuera de su casa, pero no pasó mucho para que su cansancio pudiera con él y lo dejara profundamente dormido.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Lincoln estaba descansando como nunca, realmente su cama era muy cómoda y el silencio ayudaba mucho, pero algo lo despertó, no supo que fue, pero se sentía extraño, como si no estuviera solo en esa habitación, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue Lucy, a ella le encantaba entrar a la habitación de Lincoln por las noches solo para darle un susto, pero al levantar la mirada no vio a nadie, así decidió volver a dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ponerse cómodo, trataba volteando la almohada, giraba en la cama tratando de buscar la mejor posición para dormir pero le era imposibles, ¿Cómo es posible que en una cama tan cómoda le resulte difícil ponerse cómodo?

Después de más de 15 minutos de tratar de dormir sin éxito, decidió levantarse y buscar algo que lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño, abrió el pequeño refrigerador del cuarto y encontró leche, la cual calentó en la pequeña cafetera que estaba en la habitación, después de beber la leche, se volvió a acostar en su cama, se sentía más relajado, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escucho un fuerte golpe en el techo de su habitación, eso lo espantó un poco, sonó como si un gran bulto cayera con fuerza, pero trato de no prestarle atención, poco después escucho un golpe similar, solo que este fue con más fuerza, el golpe lo hizo saltar un poco en la cama.

–Tranquilo Lincoln, recuerda que la bodega del hotel se encuentra arriba, solo es alguien haciendo limpieza o acomodando lo que sea que guarden ahí arriba —se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.

Trató de volver a dormir, pero escucho algunos pasos que parecían caminar por todo el techo, lo que ya le resultaba incomodo, el realmente quería dormir pero al parecer alguien decidió hacer mantenimiento en la madrugada, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su cama en busca de conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez escucho como si alguien diera un gran salto para luego correr muy rápido, seguido por un chillido muy agudo que parecía ser de algún roedor.

—¿Qué fue eso?, tal vez el encargado de mantenimiento vio una rata y fue tras ella, o tal vez un gato de alguien del hotel decidió cazar en la bodega, o tal vez un ¿fantasma? —se dio una bofetada a sí mismo—. ¡Contrólate Lincoln!, recuerda lo que te dijo lisa " _los seres que tú y Lucy conocen como fantasmas no existen, solo son inventos que la mente hace cuando ocurre algún evento extraño y los conocimientos sobre este son limitados, así que lo asocian a fenómenos paranormales al no tenerse ninguna otra explicación_ ", tal vez mi mente me está jugando una mala broma—. se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.

Lincoln se seguía sintiendo incomodo, así que abrazó con fuerza a bun-bun, ese peluche siempre lo había reconfortado cuando era niño, al abrazarlo se sentía más protegido.

Trato de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para forzarse a dormir, pero escucho algo siendo arrastrado nuevamente, pero el sonido que hacia este objeto era metálico, le recordaba al sonido que hacía "el recolector" cuando arrastraba su guadaña sobre el suelo en esa película que había visto hace unos meses, lo que le trajo recuerdos aterradores de esa película, ahora le costaba más trabajo dormir.

Lincoln trato nuevamente de dormir, pero un nuevo ruido llamó su atención, esta vez era como si algo arañara el techo directamente encima de él, seguido por un fuerte olfateo, como si lo que fuera que está arriba supiera que él estaba ahí. Lincoln podía sentir el latir de su corazón con fuerza, podía sentir un sudor frio recorriendo por su frente, pero seguía aferrado a bun-bun tratando de dormir, se metió en las cobijas y se acurruco en posición fetal, fue en ese momento cuando escucho algo que le helaría la sangre, un fuerte gruñido, Lincoln conocía esos gruñidos, eran aquellos que siempre grababan en el programa de ARGGH! cuando entraban a casas que se decía estaban malditas, Lincoln siempre había querido grabar uno de esos cuando jugaba con Clyde a cazar fantasmas, y estaría emocionado si no fuera porque el gruñido parecía venir justo de lado de la cama, era más que obvio que eso no era un trabajador como él se esforzaba en creer.

Estaba oficialmente aterrado, todo su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza debajo de las cobijas, solo quería salir corriendo y encontrar a alguna de sus hermanas con quien dormir, pero no quería salir de la relativa seguridad que sentía al estar debajo de las cobijas, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que alguien viniera en su ayuda, pero sabía que las paredes eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para que alguien lo escuchara, estaba completamente solo, sentía que en cualquier momento algo lo atraparía, ese momento escucho algunos golpes frenéticos en la puerta, Lincoln apenas alzó la cobija para ver lo que sucedía, pero solo vio como la puerta se movía con cada golpe que escuchaba, luego vio como el picaporte empezaba a girar, normalmente en casa todas sus hermanas entraban a su habitación cuando querían, y al no servir el seguro de su puerta, simplemente se acostumbró a nunca ponerlo, pero olvidar poner el seguro aquí parecía haberlo condenado, el picaporte acabo de girar y vio entrar un par de sombras a gran velocidad, Lincoln solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

— ¡LINCOLN, HAY UN FANTASMA EN NUESTRA HABITACION! —Lincoln reconoció esas voces, todo su miedo fue remplazado por preocupación al escucharlas, lo que hizo que se armara del valor necesario para salir de las cobijas a gran velocidad para saber que pasaba, solo para ser atrapado en un fuerte doble abraso, Lincoln vio a sus hermanas gemelas aferradas a él, temblaban con gran fuerza y podía notar como algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos, Lincoln las abrasó con fuerza mientras les daba palmadas en su espalda, eso pareció calmarlas un poco.

—Tranquilas, hermanitas, su hermano mayor está aquí, ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Escuchamos un fantasma en nuestra habitación! —dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Están seguras?

—Sí, estaba dormida cuando escuché un ruido que me despertó, así que le dije a Lana que parara de hacer ruido, pero ella me dijo que no fue, estábamos empezando a discutir cuando escuchamos más ruidos que nos dieron miedo, nos abrasamos y nos metimos en la misma cama, pero los ruidos no se detenían, tratamos de gritar pero nadie nos escuchaba, tratamos de volver a dormir pero escuchamos un fuerte gruñido que nos espantó, así que corrimos —dijo Lola de forma agitada.

—Tranquilas, solo fue su imaginación.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente —o eso quería creer Lincoln, pero hace unos momentos el mismo había escuchado todo eso—. Pueden dormir conmigo si quieren.

— ¡GRACIAS LINCOLN! —Las dos pequeñas entraron a la cama, cada una tomó un brazo de su hermano.

Los tres trataron de dormir pero escucharon como algo rasguñaba el techo con gran frenesí, por lo fuerte que sonaba, parecía como si tratara de alcanzarlos.

— ¡Lincoln!, ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué es qué? —trataba de fingir ingenuidad.

—Los rasguños que vienen de arriba.

—A lo mejor es solo un gato, muchos hoteles los utilizan para controlar plagas.

— ¿Estás seguro, linky?

—Completamente.

Lincoln los oía, y sabía perfectamente que no era un gato, sino algo más, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ellas, no quería ponerlas más nerviosas de lo que ya estaban, pero podía verlas temblar, sabía que necesitaba pensar en algo rápido para calmarlas, ¿Pero qué? ¿Contarles un cuento?, eso calmaría a Lola pero ¿Y a lana?, ella odiaba todo lo relacionado a princesas, así que tenía que pensar en algo más, ¿Pero en qué?, tal vez una canción, pero no sabía cuál, solo sabía algunas canciones de cuna que le cantaba a Lily cuando lloraba pero sus hermanas eran lo suficientemente grandes para esas canciones, tal vez una canción de Blarney el dinosaurio funcionaria, a sus hermanas les gustaba, si tan solo Lincoln supiera alguna, pero conocía una mejor, la misma canción que le cantaba Luna para dormir cuando él era menor, no era una canción de cuna pero sabía que funcionaria, por lo menos siempre funcionaba con él, así que tomo aire y empezó a cantar.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing (Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,)_ _  
_ _Watch you smile while you are sleeping (Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes)_ _  
_ _While you're far away and dreaming (mientas estas lejos y soñando)_ _  
_ _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender (podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)_ _  
_ _I could stay lost in this moment forever (podría estar perdido en este momento para siempre)_ _  
_ _Every moment spent with you (en dónde cada momento gastado contigo) is a moment I treasure (es un momento que atesoro)_

Lincoln era un mal cantante, pero la canción funcionaba, sus hermanas dejaron de temblar, se sentían más tranquilas aun cuando los rasguños continuaban.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes (No quiero cerrar los ojo,) I don't wanna fall asleep (no quiero caer dormido) Cus I'd miss you baby (porque te echaría de menos cariño) And I don't wanna miss a thing (y no quiero perderme una sola cosa) Because even when I dream of you (porque incluso cuando sueño contigo) The sweetest dream would never do (el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría) I'd still miss you, baby (que todavía te echara de menos, cariño) And I don't want to miss a thing (y no quiero perderme una sola cosa)_ _  
_ _(Aerosmith - I don't want to miss a thing,)_

La canción había funcionado, sus hermanas dejaron de temblar y dieron grandes bostezos, Lincoln se sentía más tranquilo también, incluso notó que los rasguños se detuvieron.

Termino de cantar la canción cuando sus hermanas estaban prácticamente dormidas, así que él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

—Muchas gracias por salvarnos del monstruo, hermano.

—Solo es un gato, pero no es nada chicas.

—Te queremos, Lincoln.

—Y yo a ustedes, descansen.

Sus hermanas quedaron profundamente dormidas, así que el plan de Lincoln había funcionado, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas, ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Esto era a lo que se refería Richard con las cosas extrañas que mencionaban los huéspedes anteriores? ¿Alguna de sus otras hermanas o sus padres habían escuchado lo mismo?

Había muchas preguntas en su mente, pero solo había una cosa que quería hacer en ese momento, dormir, así que abrazo a sus hermanas con fuerza y dejo que el sueño se apoderara de él hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

"HO VLJXH DKL, DFHFDQGR"

* * *

 **Lincoln tuvo su primera experiencia paranormal en Gravity Falls, ¿cómo afectara esto durante su estancia en el pueblo?, eso es algo que descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Realmente tenía un poco de miedo de publicar este capítulo, sobre todo porque no soy bueno con el suspenso, así que espero por lo menos haberlos entretenido un poco, siéntanse libre de criticar este capítulo con mano dura, eso me ayudará a mejorar bastante.**

 **Como prometí este capítulo fue publicado antes de 15 días, habría tardado más pero tuve unos días libres de escuela que me permitieron trabajar un poco en el fic, tratare de que el siguiente capítulo llegue antes de otros 15 días pero no más que eso.**

 **Por ultimo me gustaría contestar algunos comentarios:**

 **Fipe2: Gracias por el consejo de cambiar el fanfic de la zona de crossover, según el registro más gente lo leyó después de eso.**

 **RG2000: Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, cada que hago algo nuevo siempre me pongo nervioso, pero tus palabras me dieron esa confianza necesaria.**

 **Un Guest Mas: Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado desde el primer capítulo, veo que te han gustado las referencias que hago, solo te puedo decir que habrá más, no solo a otros fanfics sino a otras series, películas, etc; algunas gritaran "mírame, soy una referencia" mientras otras serán más sutiles.**

 **Sam the Stormbrigner: Me sorprendió ver un comentario tuyo, sobre todo porque unos días antes de tu comentario empecé a leer tu fic "Deportación" el cual me ha gustado mucho, en fin veo que mi fic llamo tu atención y tiene altas tus expectativas, espero no defraudarlas con este capítulo.**

 **ezcu: Sobre la idea que me diste, es algo en lo que pensé desde que se me ocurrió el fic, aún estoy viendo cómo implementarlo para que no sea muy forzado.**

 **Y para terminar, un especial agradecimiento a todos los lectores de este fic por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 3: La cabaña del misterio

**Aviso: A partir de este punto encontraras spoilers de LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL DE GRAVITY FALLS, por lo que si no has visto la serie y no quieres arruinarte la historia, te recomiendo no leer este ni los siguientes capítulos.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La cabaña del misterio.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana cuando Lincoln, bajó al comedor del hotel junto a sus dos hermanas menores, donde desayunarían con el resto de la familia, al llegar notaron que todas sus hermanas estaban ahí.

— ¿Porque tardaron tanto?

—Lo siento Lori, es solo que….no pudimos dormir muy bien anoche.

— ¿Ustedes tampoco, he?

— ¿tú tampoco pudiste dormir, Luna?

—Yo dormí como nunca hermano, pero Luan no, dijo algo sobre ruidos y gruñidos que venían de arriba.

—Lana y yo también los escuchamos.

— ¿Enserio, porque Leni y yo no escuchamos nada?

—Ni yo tampoco, sis.

—Eso es porque Lori y Leni utilizan tapones de oídos para dormir, y porque tú, Luna, duermes con tus audífonos puestos —dijo Lynn antes de dar un gran trago a su taza de café, al pareces ella tampoco descansó bien.

—Claramente todo lo ocurrido fue obra de algún alma en pena que se encuentra en la bodega del hotel, en busca de alguien que lo pueda ayudar a terminar con su predicamento.

—No digas tonterías hermana, claramente esto fue obra de algún trabajador que subió a altas horas de la noche con el fin de realizar mantenimiento en la bodega, pero claramente sus pobres mentes no encontraron otra explicación que no fuera la presencia de un ser que no existe.

—Tal vez si fue un alma en pena, así que deberíamos subir a buscarla para hablar con ella, tal vez se encuentre aPENAda de no dejarnos dormir, entienden —todas aborrecieron el chiste de Luan.

—Eso explicaría los ruidos extraños, pero como explican los gruñidos —dijo Lynn hacia su hermana genio.

—Lincoln dijo que fue solo un gato —contesto Lana.

—Aunque en teoría eso podría ser cierto, los ruidos producidos corresponden a algo de mayor tamaño, tal vez del tamaño de un _puma concolor_ u otro felino de la misma envergadura.

—Me alegra que ya se hayan levantado todas —dijo su madre mientras entraba al comedor—. Porque estamos a punto de hacer nuestra primera actividad vacacional como familia, los espero con su padre en el vestíbulo.

Sus hijas terminaron de desayunar y la alcanzaron en el vestíbulo, donde su padre se encontraba hablando con Richard.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su noche, señor?

— ¡De maravilla!, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí así.

— ¿¡Enserio?!, qué bueno escuchar eso, ¿Necesita ayuda para bajar sus maletas de la habitación?

—Nada de eso, nos quedaremos todas las vacaciones.

—¿!De verdad!?, me alegra escuchar eso —Richard estaba sorprendido, la mayoría de los huéspedes huían de esas habitaciones antes del amanecer, pero esta familia no, al contrario, querían quedarse más tiempo, no sabía si estaban locos o muy desesperados como para quedarse en habitaciones donde cosas raras pasaban.

—Solo quería preguntarle algo, ¿Dónde podría rentar algún medio de transporte para mi familia?

—Puede ir al lote de autos que se encuentra a unas calles de aquí, estoy seguro que encontrara un vehículo que se adapte a las necesidades de su familia —le dio un cupón del lote de autos—. Y hablando de su familia, creo que ya están aquí.

Lynn vio a toda su familia acercarse, la mayoría de ellas se veían cansadas pero no lo tomó en cuenta, simplemente pudieron haberse desvelado viendo películas y jugando.

—Bueno chicas, prepárense porque hoy tendremos un día espectacular, así que andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

— ¡Espere! —Llamo su atención Richard—. Antes de que se vayan les tengo que dar esto, es un mapa del pueblo para que encuentren los lugares que necesiten, también viene un calendario con todas las festividades que el pueblo lleva a cabo durante el verano.

—¡HEY! aquí se celebra el festival Woodstick, ahí estará Mick Swagger, tal vez podamos ir.

—También hay un súper Halloween, eso será divertido —dijo Lincoln, a él le gustaba disfrazarse.

—Y aterrador —secundó su hermana gótica.

—Y un día del pionero, espero que sea históricamente correcto —dijo Lisa.

—Bueno chicas, nos vamos.

Todos salieron del hotel, caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un lote de autos donde conocieron a Bobby Alegría, un hombre corpulento y calvo pero con grandes patillas marrones.

Vestía con un sombrero de paja, una camiseta floral color salmón sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones y botas blancas, pero a pesar de su intimidante tamaño, resultó ser un hombre carismático y muy amable, el cual al ver a la gran familia encontró el auto perfecto para ellos, una Van parecida a "Verónica", La Van que Papá compró cuando se deshizo de Vanzilla, pero a diferencia de esa, está ya estaba de uso, aunque seguía en mejor estado que la propia Vanzilla, una vez dentro, su Padre se dirigió hacia el bosque.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó Lynn.

—Ustedes querían ir a esa cabaña que pasamos por el bosque ayer, ¿no? —contestó su madre.

Todos los chicos se emocionaron, en especial Lucy, pues era uno de los lugares que quería conocer desde el primer momento que supo del pueblo.

* * *

Lo primero que vieron fue una cabaña en medio del bosque, mostraba unas grandes letras rojas

donde se leía "MISTERY HACK", al parecer la letra "S" se había desprendido.

Su padre se estacionó cerca de un gran tótem, todas bajaron de la Van y se dispersaron por los alrededores, Lana correteó a algunas ardillas que había por el área, mientras Leni y Lori se tomaron algunas selfies cerca del bosque, Lisa se acercó un poco a la entrada del bosque donde vio un letrero "pozo sin fondo a 50 mts".

—Pff, un pozo sin fondo es científicamente imposible, seguramente es una trampa para turistas.

Lola se acercó a los árboles porque algo llamó su atención, cuando se acercó, vio a un hombre alto, rubio y con ojos azules, el cual Lola conocía y admiraba.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!, tu eres…eres…¡CHICAS VENGAN RÁPIDO! —esto atrajo a sus hermanas, pero ahuyento a ese sujeto.

— ¿Qué sucede Lola, estás bien?

—Sí, solo que lo vi.

—¿A quién?

—¡A Deep Chris!

— ¿¡ENCERIO!? —Lori y Leni se tomaron de las manos mientras daban, junto con Lola, un gran grito de emoción.

— ¿Deep Chris?, ¿No es ese el integrante de "varias veces", la banda pop que hace un año desaparición misteriosamente, ¿Que estaría haciendo el aquí? —dijo Lynn con algo de duda.

—Tal vez vino de vacaciones hermana, las grandes estrellas también necesitan descansar —le contestó Lola.

—Como sea, nunca me agrado esa banda.

—A mí tampoco, sis, en especial porque esas bandas son falsas.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Luna?

—Me refiero a que cada año aparecen muchas bandas de ese tipo, cada una igual a la anterior.

—Eso es mentira, hermana —dijo Lola con enfado.

—¿Enserio?, entonces qué me dices de, Boyz Will Be Boyz, de ese chico francés "XY" y de esa banda "love Sentence", ellos ni siquiera existían hace un año, y lo peor es que solo aparecen, hacen algunas giras y desaparecen tan rápido como llegaron.

—Luna tiene razón, quizá los fabrican en masa en algún laboratorio o algo así —dijo Luan apoyando a su hermana rockera.

—Lo que pasa, es que literalmente están celosas de que nuestras bandas sean más populares y tengan más fans que las suyas.

—Por favor, hermana, tan solo Mick Swagger tiene más años de éxitos que todas sus bandas juntas.

—Chicas por favor, no hay que discutir por temas sin importancia, será mejor que vayamos a la fila para entrar a la cabaña, nuestros padres nos esperan —dijo Lincoln para evitar una clásica pelea de hermanas.

Sus hermanas asintieron con la cabeza, y se dirigieron a hacia la fila donde sus padres ya estaban formados.

—Esto no ha terminado, Luna.

—Lo que digas, Lola.

Todas se formaron con sus padres, según el letrero que estaba en la fila, había tours cada 20 minutos, así que no deberían tardar en entrar, estaban hablando sobre lo que creían que verían adentro, todas estaban nerviosas y emocionadas, con excepción de Lucy, ella había estado esperando entrar a ese lugar desde que ella le contó de la cabaña.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, de ahí salió un hombre robusto y alto, tenía dientes similares a los de un castor, llevaba puesto un esmoquin con una corbata roja, un Fez rojo con una media luna dorada y tenía un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo.

—¡Hola Chicas!, soy el señor misterio, ¡Bienvenidos a la cabaña del misterio!, están a punto de sumergirse en una aventura misteriosa, donde conocerán los más grandes secretos de Gravity Falls, empezando por éste —sacó de su espalda un saco café con un signo de interrogación mal dibujado—. ¡El saco del misterio!, si ponen sus billetes aquí, estos desaparecen misteriosamente.

Les acercó el saco a todas, donde pusieron el dinero de sus entradas, después de esto él le hizo un nudo y lo guardo.

—Lo ven, desapareció, y ese dinero nunca lo volverá a ver, ahora entren a la cabaña del misterio, si se atreven...oh y por cierto, no hay reembolsos —el señor misterio dio la vuelta y volvió a la cabaña.

—Con esa patética demostración que acabamos de observar, puedo deducir que esto claramente es una de las muchas trampas para turistas que abundan por todo el país, por lo que puedo concluir que todo lo que veremos dentro será en su mayoría falso, así que recomiendo busquemos otra actividad —todas sus hermanas la abuchearon.

—Vamos, Lisa, no seas aguafiestas, puede que sea divertido.

—Lincoln tiene razón, aparte ya pagamos las entradas, así que chicas, entremos —dijo su padre mientras ponía un pie en la cabaña, Lisa dio un suspiro de resignación.

—Sentido común cero, mi familia uno.

Todas entraron a la cabaña y quedaron asombradas por todas las exhibiciones que había alrededor, pero lo primero que vieron fue al señor misterio sosteniendo un bastón, estaba parado del lado de un pedestal, el cual estaba cubierto por una manta blanca.

—Me alegro que hayan entrado, están a punto de ver los más grandes misterios de Gravity falls, empezando por éste —retiró las sabanas de un tirón, dejando al descubierto…—. Esta es la misteriosa roca que parece una cara de roca.

—Claramente esa roca fue tallada por alguien —dijo Lisa, a lo que sus hermanas le dieron una mirada de molestia.

—Cielos, que mirada tan PETRIFICANTE, ¿Entienden? —todas aborrecieron el chiste de Luan, con excepción de su padre y el propio señor misterio, el cual se salió del personaje que trataba de aparentar.

—Jajaja, muy buen chiste amiga, esperen, ¿En qué me quede?...OH SI.., esta roca fue descubierta hace algunos años en el interior del bosque, ¿Es una roca? ¿Es una cara? nadie lo sabe, solo sabemos que es una roca, que parece una cara.

— ¿Qué parece una roca? —pregunto Leni con incredulidad.

—No, que parece una cara.

—¿Es una roca?

— ¡Es una roca que parece una cara!

—¿Entonces es una cara?

— ¡Por última vez, es una roca que parece una cara, ok! –dijo el señor misterio con un tono de molestia, estaba empezando a irritarse, algo que era muy difícil de lograr.

—Entonces eso es….. —Lori tapó la boca de Leni para que está dejara de preguntar.

—Disculpe a mi hermana, ¿Podemos continuar?

—Bien, continuemos, esto de aquí es el famoso mono sirena, una criatura que se cree habita en lo más profundo de los lagos de Gravity Falls.

—Claramente se ve que es el torso disecado de un _Saimiri sciureus_ unido a la parte inferior de un _Oncorhynchus gorbuscha_.

El señor misterio fingió no escuchar eso y prosiguió con la visita.

—Y aquí tenemos la única foto conocida de un caballo montando a otro caballo.

—Claramente es fotoshop.

—Y aquí tenemos al famoso "Sascrotch", el único pie grande que utiliza ropa interior.

—Claramente eso es….

— ¡Lisa! juro que si dices otra cosa que nos arruine esto, literalmente te haré un pretzel humano.

Lisa no tuvo más opción que guardarse lo que estuvo a punto de decir, todas continuó detrás del señor misterio, Lisa se quedó hasta el final del grupo.

—Sentido común cero, mi familia dos —se dijo a sí misma.

El señor misterio seguía mostrando los objetos de la cabaña, desde un unicornio hecho de maíz, hasta "autenticas" pepitas de oro, pese a ser todo falso, los Loud desfrutaban mucho el recorrido, el señor misterio hacia algunas bromas y se salía mucho del personaje que trataba de aparentar, un poco después el señor misterio se acercó a la entrada de otra sala, que estaba dividida solo por una cortina color negra.

—Y por último, tenemos el objeto más hipnótico del mundo —sacó un plato con una espiral negra y la hizo girar frente a ellos, solo Leni quedó asombrada con eso.

—Y bien, eso es todo de esta sala, pero no se vayan, estamos a punto de entrar a la zona de los gemelos misterio, ellos son unos chicos que durante todo el verano pasado se dedicaron a desentrañar los secretos de Gravity Falls, todo lo que se encuentra detrás de esta cortina es el trabajo de todo un verano de investigación, así que síganme.

Todas entraron a la siguiente sala, ahí encontraron algunos objetos que llamaron su atención, estos eran completamente diferentes a los anteriores, todas se dispersaron por la sala para observas los diferentes objetos que ahí había.

—Rita, cariño, mira esto.

Rita se acercó a un pequeño frasco y vio la peculiar seta dentro.

—"Percepseta", ¿No es la misma que te trajo tu amigo del viaje que tuvo hacer 2 años?

—No la recuerdo muy bien, lo que si recuerdo es que Lisa se la comió apenas me la entrego Jerry, era una bebe muy traviesa.

—Jeje, fue muy gracioso, será mejor que vayamos con el señor misterio, parece que está a punto de decir algo.

Lynn y Rita se acercaron a sus hijas, las cuales estaban rodeando al señor misterio.

—Muy bien, lo primero que tenemos aquí es auténtico pelo de unicornio, una criatura mítica cuyo carácter es molesto, la función de este pelo, entre otras cosas, es repeler la magia maligna, de hecho si miran con atención hacia las paredes, podrán ver que todas tiene una línea de este pelo.

Todas vieron a las paredes para asegurarse que esto era cierto, Lola no podía dejar de ver con atención el gran mechón que había en la vitrina, le parecía hermoso, Leni se acercó para contemplar tan increíbles colores, no evitó tomarle una foto.

—Vamos Lola, sé que te gustan los unicornios y eso, pero claramente es falso, solo son trozos de tela de colores.

—No lo creo mamá, yo he hecho algunos vestidos con hilos y telas de muchos colores, pero nunca había visto algo igual.

—Leni tiene razón, estas claramente son fibras capilares de alguna especie de equino, aunque las tonalidades que presenta no parecen haber sido teñidas por algún método externo, sería bueno poder llevarme una muestra para poder descubrir el proceso con el que se les dio color.

—Nada de eso, Lisa, estas cosas nos son nuestras y no creo que te dejen llevarte parte de la exhibición, así que continuemos —su padre se alejó de ella.

Todas siguieron al Sr misterio, con excepción de Lisa, la cual tomó un mechon del pelo mientas nadie la veía, lo guardo en un pedazo de tela que sacó de su suéter.

—Muy bien chicas, el siguiente objeto es el borra memorias, esta máquina sirve para borrar algunos recuerdos específicos, ya sea la tonada de alguna canción veraniega o algunos sucesos completo.

—Está rota —dijo Lana mientras miraba las piezas de aquella máquina.

—Eso es cierto amiguita, fue destruida por su anterior dueña porque no quería olvidar los últimos días que vivió aquí.

Lisa se acercó a las piezas, tomó su escáner y las analizó, pudo notar que dentro tenía complejos circuitos y su composición era muy elaborada, por lo que dedujo que era real.

—El siguiente objeto parece una cinta métrica, pero realmente es una máquina del tiempo portátil, traída por un viajero del futuro, actualmente está averiada y no sirve más.

Lisa escaneó el objeto, quedo sorprendida al ver que su escáner no podía reconocer algunos materiales de los que estaba compuesto.

—Interesante —dijo mientras observaba el objeto.

—Si miran aquí, verán un amuleto místico, este amuleto daba al portador poderes telekineticos, fue destruido para que su poder no caiga en malas manos.

Nuevamente Lisa utilizo su escáner, este objeto parecía ser normal, pero desprendía un tipo de energía que el escáner no reconocía.

—Creo que tendré que investigar estos objetos más a fondo, tal vez este lugar si oculte algunos misterios después de todo.

El señor misterio continuó mostrando la exhibición de los gemelos misterio, en esta había más cosas curiosas como una supuesta pócima de amor, una corbata que podía controlar a alguien, una cámara desechable junto a algunas fotos de un monstruo marino, un espejo roto de plata que supuestamente contuvo al fantasma de un leñador y más, Lisa observaba con interés cada objeto y los analizaba cada que tenía oportunidad, a diferencia de la exposición anterior, estos parecían genuinos, todos continuaron hasta llegar a una gran cortina que cubría la última exhibición.

—Y para terminar, les presento a una criatura legendaria que fue atrapado en el bosque, esta criatura es responsable de algunas travesuras que ocurren en el pueblo, travesuras como alguien buscando comida en tu basura, hasta pays que son robados de las ventanas, sin más preámbulo les presento a...

El señor misterio retiró la cortina dejando al descubierto una gran jaula de cristal, la que contenía a un pequeño hombre que tenía una barba gris, los ojos desorientados y dos dientes afuera, además de tener la nariz un poco doblada.

—Shmebulock —dijo el pequeño hombrecillo, todas estaban sorprendidas, con excepción de sus padres.

—Shmebulock es un gnomo que fue encontrado en el interior del bosque, donde se cree que vive en una cueva junto a otros de su especie, y con esto termina la primer parte del recorrido por la cabaña del misterio, en la siguiente habitación podrán encontrar la tienda de regalos donde tendremos un pequeño intermedio, cuando estén listos continuaremos la segunda parte del recorrido por el interior del bosque, en el que encontraremos más cosas misteriosas, como la letrina abandonada, y pasaremos por el pozo sin fondo, síganla pasando bien y no olviden llevar una calcomanía de auto.

El Sr misterio entro a la tienda de regalos, detrás de él entraron los padres de las chicas.

—Muy bien, chicas, será mejor que vayamos con Mamá y Papá.

—Espera, Lori, quiero seguir viendo al gnomo, nunca había visto uno en mi vida.

—Vamos, Leni, no creerás que es real, la barba se ve muy falsa y se le pueden ver las costuras, literalmente es un muñeco, y uno muy feo.

Shmebulock bajo la cabeza con la mirada triste.

—Yo seguiré creyendo que es real, aparte creo que es muy tierno.

Leni puso su mano en el cristal mientras le daba una gran y cálida sonrisa, Shmebulock devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa, la siguió con la mirada mientras todas las chicas se dirigían hacia la tienda de regalos, todas con excepción de una pequeña de suéter verde apenas más alta que él, la cual lo miraba fascinada mientas se acercaba con una libreta en mano.

—Tu tamaño corporal puede deberse a una alteración genética, aunque debo admitir que a pesar de eso se ve que gozas de buena salud, y pareces haber llegado a una edad que muchos en tu condición no podrían alcanzar, así que tengo dos teorías: o eres un milagro médico o realmente eres un gnomo, aunque francamente me inclino más por la primera, por lo que quisiera que contestaras algunas preguntas comenzando por esta, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shmebulock.

— ¿Cuál es tu edad?

—Shmebulock.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—Shmebulock.

— ¿"Shmebulock" es la única frase que sabes decir?

—Shmebulock.

— ¿Al menos puedes decir sí o no?

—Shmebulock —dijo mientas movía la cabeza arriba y abajo.

— ¿Eres un gnomo?

—Shmebulock —dijo moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo.

— ¿Vives dentro de una cueva en el bosque como el señor misterio dijo?

—Shmebulock —dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

— ¿Vives con más como tú?

—Shmebulock —nuevamente respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿El señor misterio te capturó cerca de la propiedad?

—Shmebulock —dijo de forma negativa.

— ¿Te capturó dentro del bosque?

—Shmebulock —nuevamente respuesta negativa.

— ¿Te capturó en algún lugar del pueblo?

—Shmebulock —nuevamente respuesta negativa.

— ¿Te capturo?

—Shmebulock —respuesta negativa.

— ¿Eres un prisionero?

—Shmebulock —respuesta negativa.

—¿Estás aquí por propia decisión?

—Shmebulock —respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Son amigos?

—Shmebulock —respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Trabajas para ellos?

—Shmebulock– afirmativo

— ¿Duermes aquí por las noches?

—Shmebulock —respuesta negativa.

— ¿Te dejan ir cada noche?

—Shmebulock –respuesta afirmativa.

Lisa pasó su escáner por él, el escáner mostro una señal de error, parecía estar rodeado por algún tipo de energía desconocida.

—Imposible, tal vez esta cosa se averió.

—Sin duda es una criatura increíble, ¿No lo crees, hermana?

Lisa dio un pequeño salto del susto, pero rápidamente volvió a recuperar la compostura que tenía antes de que su hermana la asustara.

—No me gustaría catalogarla como una criatura, Lucy, simplemente lo tomo como un misterio médico que estoy a punto de descifrar.

—Recuerda lo que te dije hermana, no todo puede ser explicado por la ciencia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Como sea, dijo papá que podemos elegir algún recuerdo de la tienda de regalos.

—Está bien, hermana, ya tendré tiempo de continuar con mi investigación, hasta la próxima "Shmebulock", espero me puedas llevarme con tus amigos algún día.

—Shmebulock —respuesta afirmativa.

Lisa siguió a su hermana hasta la tienda de recuerdos, ahí vio a sus hermanas corriendo por todos lados observando los objetos que ahí se vendían.

—Oye Lisa, ¿Qué camiseta debo llevar?

—No tengo tiempo para estas trivialidades, hermana, solo elige la que más te guste.

—¿Pero cuál crees que se me vea mejor?, camiseta de puma o de pantera, camiseta de puma o de pantera, camiseta de puma… o de pantera —repetía mientras observaba las playeras frente a un espejo, Lisa dio un suspiro de resignación.

Del otro lado de la tienda, Lincoln observaba en un estante varios recuerdos que se exhibían, después de pensarlo un poco tomó un globo de nieve con la cabaña del misterio dentro.

—Espero le guste a Ronnie Anne.

—Aaaahhhh, eso están tierno, linky.

—No es lo que crees, Lori, Ronnie Anne me pidió que le llevara un recuerdo, solo eso.

—Lo que tú digas "ROMEO" —dijo Lynn mientras todas sus hermanas dieron pequeñas risitas

—Yo creo que le encantará —dijo una chica alta y un poco robusta detrás de el—. Aunque lo que realmente importa es el detalle.

—Muchas gracias señorita este eh... —Lincoln buscaba alguna etiqueta con su nombre.

—Su nombre es Melody, es la intendente de la cabaña del misterio y futura señorita misterio —dijo él sr misterio mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado su recorrido por la cabaña del misterio, sé que no es perfecto, pero Soos se esfuerza mucho por mantener el legado del verdadero Sr misterio en pie.

— ¿El verdadero señor misterio? —preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

—Sí, verán, antes yo era el intendente y trabajaba para el Stanley Pines, el fundador de la cabaña del misterio —dijo mientras señalaba una gran estatua de piedra mal hecha que se encontraba en la habitación—. Pero luego el...salió en un viaje de negocios junto con su hermano, y me dejó a cargo de la cabaña hasta que regresará, no les voy a mentir, ha sido difícil pero nos esforzamos por mantener esta cabaña como símbolo del pueblo, un lugar mágico donde...he...so...n?

— ¿Soos? —Lincoln preguntó, pero tanto Soos como Melody miraban pasmados hacia la entrada de la tienda, Lincoln volteo hacia la entrada, por la cual entraban un chico y una chica, quienes tenían un gran parecido entre si, al parecer eran gemelos.

.

.

.

.

.

"ORV JHPHORV PLVWHULR KDQ UHJUHVDGL"

* * *

 **¿Quiénes serán los gemelos que llegaron a la cabaña? (como si no lo supieran), ¿Cómo afectaran ellos a la historia? ¿Qué interacción tendrán con la familia Loud?, eso y más en los siguientes capítulos de "Vacaciones Loud"**

 **Este capítulo debí haberlo publicado desde el jueves pasado, pero no había tenido internet (te odio Telmex) y no había un cibercafé cerca de mi casa, además, como esos días no fui a la escuela, no tenía u lugar donde publicarlo, pero aun así logre que publicarlo antes de mi límite de quince días, así que no fue pérdida total.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben que la caja de comentarios esta abierta para que dejen cualquier duda, aclaración, regaño o reseña que consideren necesaria.**

 **El siguiente capítulo estará antes de los siguientes quince días, aunque ya estoy en semana de exámenes finales, acabándolos tendré más tiempo libre, así que hay posibilidad de que el próximo capítulo llegue mucho antes de lo esperado.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Pines

Capítulo 4: Pines

Estaban parados en la puerta 2 hermanos gemelos, un chico y una chica. El chico tenía la misma altura que Luan, de complexión delgada, piel clara, cabello largo y castaño. Usaba un chaleco azul abierto y por dentro una camisa anaranjada, unos jeans azules y zapatos negros, También llevaba puesto un gorro de leñador.

Su hermana era ligeramente más alta que Lynn, muy parecida físicamente a su hermano con excepción de sus mejillas, las cuales eran ligeramente rosadas, también tenía un largo cabello castaño rizado el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. Usaba un suéter rosado con una estrella fugaz, una falda corta de color morado, una cinta rosada en la cabeza, medias blancas y zapatos negros, la chica traía consigo un cerdito de poco menos de medio metro de altura.

Los gemelos tiraron sus maletas mientras corrían hacia Soos, dándole un gran abraso.

— ¡Chicos! que bueno que volvieron, los extrañe demasiado, mírense, Dipper que alto estas y Mabel, te vez bien sin tus frenos.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos, Soos —dijo Mabel con clara emoción.

—Creí que llegarían por la noche.

—Mabel insistió en subir al primer autobús que salió.

—Le dispare al conductor con mi garfio volador.

—Por suerte nos dejaron abordar.

—Pues me alegro que estén aquí, aun no preparo el desván para que se queden, pero se pueden quedar en mi cuarto de descanso, ahí tendrán más espacio.

—Gracias Soos, pero me gusta más el desván, aparte quiero ver si mi goma de mascar sigue donde la deje, quiero saber si aún conserva su sabor.

Soos dio una pequeña risa mientras todos, incluidos los Loud, hacían una mueca de asco, con excepción de Lana, la cual dijo "genial" en voz alta, ella había comido goma de mascar usada antes, pero nunca se le ocurrió probar una que estuviera ahí por demasiado tiempo, esta expresión llamó la atención de Dipper, el cual volteo su mirada hacia los Loud.

—Eeeehhh, Soos, ¿No estamos interrumpiendo algo?

—Oh si —dirigió su mirada a los Loud—. Lo siento, solo que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a los chicos —Tomó a los Pines y los puso frente a él, tosió un poco para aclarar su voz.

—Permítanme presentarles a Dipper y Mabel Pines, ¡los gemelos misterio!

Los Loud quedaron sorprendidos, los gemelos misterio apenas eran unos preadolescentes, ¿realmente la sala estaba dedicada a ellos?, todos esperaban que los gemelos misterio fueran alguien de al menos la edad de su padre, o similar al conductor de ARGGH!

— ¿Ustedes son aquellos Homos Sapiens que dedicaron el verano pasado a desentrañar los misterios de Gravity Falls, aquellos que tienen toda una sala dedicada a sus logros?

—No tengo idea de lo que dijiste —dijo Mabel.

— ¿Una sala?, ¿de qué hablas? —Preguntó Dipper con duda.

—Oh, lo siento chicos, no se los dije, después del verano pasado decidimos dedicar una sala a todo que hicieron en Gravity Falls, está por allá.

Dipper y Mabel entraron a aquella sala, al verla quedaron sorprendidos, no podían evitar sentir nostalgia al ver todos los objetos que estaban ahí, cada uno les traía a la mente un recuerdo de cada aventura que vivieron en Gravity Falls durante el verano pasado.

—Realmente está todo aquí, espera, ¿porque tienes a Shmebulok encerrado aquí?

—Shmebulock.

—Larga historia compañero.

—Si ustedes realmente son los gemelos misterio, cuya sala está dedicada a toda la investigación que realizaron durante el verano que pasaron en Gravity Falls, tal vez puedas hablarnos más a detalles sobre cada uno de los objetos que se exhiben.

—Eh Lisa, no creo que sea buena idea, estos chicos van llegando y estoy seguro que querrán descansar... —dijo su padre.

—Claro, lo haré.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo la familia Loud al unísono.

—Sí, siempre he querido poder hablar con alguien sobre los secretos de Gravity Falls, ahora con que empezare, con los diarios, con el cambia formas, los gnomos o…

— ¡DIPPER! —dijo su hermana para calmarlo—. Tal vez solo deberías hablarles de lo que está aquí —señaló hacia la sala

—Tienes razón Mabel, solo que me emocione, nunca nadie quiere escuchar mis teorías y todos mis descubrimientos que hice, pero estoy seguro de que después de que ellos los oigan más gente querrá...

—Diiiipeeer —dijo su hermana con algo de enfado.

—Lo siento Mabel, empecé a divagar.

—Como digas, yo llevaré las cosas a la habitación, vamos pato —El cerdo empezó a seguir a la chica, no sin antes acercarse a olfatear a la familia Loud.

— ¡Iugh!, aleja esa cosa de mí.

—Vamos Lola, es solo un cerdito, es como el que tengo en casa —Lana le dio al cerdo un abraso, el cual fue correspondido con lengüetazos por parte del cerdo.

—Jajaja, creo que le agradas, vamos pato.

—Chicos esperen, antes tengo que decirles algo —Soos se acercó a los gemelos y les dijo algo al oído, algo que la familia Loud no pudo escuchar, después de eso ambos asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron caminos distintos, Mabel subió junto con Melody y pato a la segunda planta, dejando a los chicos quienes volvían a entrar a la sala de los gemelos misterio junto con la familia Loud.

—Muy bien ¿con que quieren empezar?

—Podrías hablarnos del Raromagedón —Dipper se sorprendió al oír eso, no sabía que era peor, que alguien mencionara el Raromagedón, aun cuando todo el pueblo acordó no hablar sobre él, o que la pregunta fue hecha por una pequeña gótica que no parecía pasar de los 9 años ¿cómo es que ella sabía de él?

— ¿El raromagedón? —Dipper trato de fingir incredulidad.

Lucy sacó de su cuaderno una postal de la cabaña del misterio.

—Mi amiga Haiku viene cada año al pueblo, me contó que la última semana del verano pasado el pueblo se convirtió en un festín de caos ocasionado por demonios ínter dimensionales que querían tomar el control de esta dimensión.

—Mis satélites captaron cambios energéticos importantes en la última semana del verano en el bosque de Oregón, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía que había un pueblo aquí, y las fechas concuerdan con los días que menciona Lucy, así que preguntaré ¿qué fue exactamente el llamado "Raromagedón"?

¿Cómo una niña de 4 años podía tener satélites, a esa edad a Dipper aún lo hacían bailar con un traje de cordero, ¿y habían captado los cambios de energía? ni siquiera el gobierno lo hizo durante el Raromagedón, ¿acaso era una broma de Soos?, creería eso si no fuera porque el mostraba la misma expresión que él. A Dipper solo se le ocurrió una cosa, reír, o por lo menos fingir una risa que fue lo suficientemente creíble para que Los Loud pusieran cara de incredulidad, con excepción de la pequeña de lentes, quien no cambió su expresión, Soos también fingió una risa, aunque la de él era una risa nerviosa.

—ya veo lo que pasa aquí, el "Raromagedón" solo fue un invento del alcalde Tyler para atraer turistas, y al parecer funcionó porque hay más turistas que el año pasado, y las fluctuaciones de energía pudieron ser un error de tus satélites o algo así.

—Mis satélites están hechos con la más alta tecnología de punta, te aseguro que lo que captaron no fue un error.

—¿Pero no hiciste tu satélite con la tostadora de mamá? —dijo Leni.

—Así que por eso no encontraba mi tostadora —dijo su madre con enfado.

—Rayos —dijo Lisa, había sido atrapada.

—Tal vez un pan que olvidaste sacar de la tostadora causo el error en tu satélite —dijo Dipper de forma burlona, algo que molesto a la pequeña.

—Mi amiga no es alguien que le guste jugar bromas, me dijo que fue petrificada por un ojo flotante y fue utilizada para formar parte de un trono para un demonio llamado Bill Cipher.

Dipper es estremeció un poco al escuchar ese nombre, Lisa lo notó.

—Bill Cipher es solo un mito creado por el alcalde, no es real.

—Suspiro, eso explica porque no apareció cuando lo invoque.

— ¿¡TÚ QUE!? —dijo con terror, pero trató recuperar el control, nuevamente Lisa lo notó, lo que la hizo sospechar.

—Hice el ritual para invocarlo, pero no pasó nada, trate de investigar sobre él pero no hay nada en internet.

— ¿De dónde sacaste el ritual?

—Haiku me dio esto —sacó de su cuaderno una hoja, la cual parecía haber sido quemada, pero aún era legible, Dipper no supo que pensar, esa hoja claramente pertenecía a los diarios, ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

—Estas hojas son solo publicidad del pueblo, ¿realmente crees que existe un demonio de forma triangular, color amarillo, con un solo ojo, un sombrero y un moño? —trato de sonar lo más convincente posible.

—Suspiro, diciéndolo de esa manera suena absurdo.

— ¿Me puedo quedar con la hoja?

—Adelante, a mí no me sirve de nada, suspiro.

—Como sea, empecemos con el recorrido, este objeto, es el borra….. —su explicación fue interrumpida por la canción "Reina Disco" la cual venia de su celular.

—Eeeehhhh...este no es mi tono, Mabel debió ponerlo para...jejejeje, disculpen un momento —Dipper contestó su teléfono.

—Hola McG…. ¿qué?...¿ahora?, entiendo, voy para allá —dirigió la mirada a los Loud—. Lo siento pero tengo algo importante que hacer, estaré todo el verano aquí por si quieren el recorrido, incluso los puedo llevar al pozo sin fondo.

—Un pozo sin fondo es...

—Científicamente imposible, lo sé, pero si hay algo que aprendí de Gravity Falls es que hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar, Soos ¿me prestas las llaves del carro de golf?

—Claro amigo.

—Hasta pronto y gracias por venir a la cabaña del misterio —Dipper salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia el pueblo en un carro de golf. Lisa lo vio alejarse con cierto interés, no pudo evitar notar las reacciones que Dipper tuvo al preguntarle sobre el Raromagedón o Bill Cipher, y no creyó en las respuestas que él daba, parecía ocultaba algo, sin duda Lisa hablaría con él en algún momento.

—Espero puedan perdonarme, pero no poder darles la segunda parte del recorrido —dijo Soos.

— ¿¡QUE!? —dijeron los Loud al unísono.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que preparar algunas cosas antes de que los chicos llegaran, ahora que están aquí tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—lo entendemos señor, muchas gracias por el recorrido, fue interesante —el señor Lynn le dio una moneda.

—Muchas gracias amigo, cuando puedan vengan otra vez, les daré la siguiente parte del recorrido y no les cobraré.

—Muchas gracias amigo, chicas, nos vamos.

Los Loud salieron de la cabaña, al ver la fila del tour notaron que ya había formadas más personas que esperaban entrar, por desgracia para ellos no habría más recorridos en el día.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche cuando Richard vio entrar a la familia Loud al hotel, parecían portar algunas gorras y playera de la cabaña del misterio. Aún estaba sorprendido que no hubieran escapado la noche anterior.

—Buenas noches familia Loud, veo que pasaron un gran día en la cabaña del misterio.

—Fue un buen día sin duda, pero ahora solo queremos descansar.

—Pues adelante, siéntanse como en casa.

—Muchas gracias Richard —el Sr Loud le dejó un centavo en el mostrador.

—Señor, su invitado acaba de llegar, espera que pueda hablar con él sobre el "problema" —le dijo Sharon, quien iba entrando a la recepción.

—Gracias al cielo, cuida la recepción por mi Sharon, iré a hablar con nuestro invitado —salió hacia la parte trasera del hotel.

Los Loud llegaron a sus habitaciones y cada quien entró a la suya. Después de visitar la cabaña del misterio, los Loud decidieron hacer un día de campo cerca del bosque, jugaron todo el día en familia y cuando ya era tarde decidieron volver al hotel, estaban tan cansados que nadie pudo hacer más que llegar a dormir.

Lisa entro a su habitación, la cual ella modificó para ser su propio laboratorio, había puesto varios monitores en la pared, varios juegos de química, algunas máquinas extrañas e incluso se había conectado al sistema de cámaras de seguridad del hotel.

Tomó la muestra de pelo que robó de la cabaña del misterio y lo colocó en una de las maquinas que tenía cerca.

—Computadora, escanear la composición de la muestra capilar, veamos de que está hecha.

Su computadora tardo aproximadamente dos minutos en hacer el escaneo, solo para mostrar un mensaje de error, la computadora pudo reconocer la mayoría de los componentes de la muestra, pero había más componentes que no eran reconocibles.

—Al parecer me tomara más tiempo de lo pensado.

Tomo la muestra y la puso en su microscopio, al analizarla vio que había algo extraño, algo que nunca había visto y por ende no reconocía, tomo la muestra y empezó a realizar más pruebas, la noche apenas empezaba para la pequeña Loud.

* * *

— ¿Está encendida esta cosa?, el foco ya está en rojo pero... ¡esperen!, Creo que ya está grabando, ¡hola soy Lincoln Loud, cadete de ARGGH! y este es un vídeo para el concurso de jóvenes cadetes de ARGGH!. Hoy me encuentro en el hotel Gravity Falls inn, en Gravity Falls, Oregón, donde la noche anterior sucedieron algunas cosas extrañas, así que daré a la tarea de investigar que ¡AAAAAHHHHH! —Lincoln dio su salto del susto al escuchar los gruñidos y rasguños frenéticos que venían de arriba, trato de calmarse para seguir hablando a la cámara, pero su voz mostraba miedo.

—Espero la cámara grabe esto, como puede escuchar, estos son los ruidos que se escucharon la noche anterior, así que hoy trataré de ver que es lo que sucede, así que andando, vamos a investigar.

Lincoln salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a la bodega, aun se sentía un poco asustado, pero al escuchar del concurso vio una oportunidad de ganar otro trofeo para su repisa, la cual solo tenía uno que le dieron sus hermanas. Subió las escaleras hacia la bodega y se encontró frente a frente con la puerta, ésta tenía un letrero que expresaba peligro, pero Lincoln lo ignoro, estiró su mano hacia el picaporte de manera lenta y temblorosa.

— ¿Qué haces Lincoln?

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!, Lucy, casi me matas del susto —dijo mientras recogía la cámara que había caído al suelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—estaba grabando un vídeo para el concurso de ARGGH!, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Escuche los ruidos que venían de sótano y la bisabuela Harriet dice que es un alma en pena que busca ayuda, así que vine a ayudarla.

— ¿Bisabuela Harriet? ¿Tú amiga fantasma? ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, dice que no soportó estar en casa con el abuelo, que ha estado haciendo muchas fiestas con sus amigos de asilo.

—Típico del abuelo, bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo y entremos.

Lentamente abrieron la puerta, la que al parecer estaba si seguro, entraron a la bodega la cual era más grande de lo que parecía en el exterior, estaba prácticamente toda obscura, con excepción de la luz de luna que entraba por un agujero en el techo, este era de un tamaño mediano.

Lincoln prendió la visión nocturna de su cámara, con esta vio que había muchas cajas y objetos del hotel regados por todos lados, lentamente los dos hermanos caminaron por la bodega en busca de lo que causaba los extraños ruidos, sin éxito hasta ahora, caminaron grabando todo hasta llegar a donde ellos calculaban sería la habitación de Lincoln, aquí encontraron grandes zarpados en el suelo, eran muy grandes y profundos, esto asusto un poco a Lincoln al recordar como sonaban la noche anterior.

Siguieron explorando la bodega hasta llegar a lo que calculaban seria la habitación de las gemelas, ahí Lincoln reconoció los mismos zarpados, aunque aquí parecían más profundos, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los restos de un pequeño animal, el cual parecía haber sido atacado por algún depredador, estaba completamente deshecho, algo que le dio un poco de asco a los chicos, pero continuaron con su misión.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Lincoln se preguntaba con temor.

—Claramente la entidad presente está tratando de comunicarse con alguien con gran desesperación.

Lucy saco un pequeño gis y dibujó una especie de pentagrama en el suelo, paso siguiente, colocó una vela en el centro de éste.

—Lucy ¿qué haces?

—Un ritual de liberación para que nuestro amigo encuentre la paz eterna, ahora toma mi mano —Lincoln hizo caso a su hermana, tomo su mano y puso la cámara de lado suyo en modo de que pudiera grabarse junto a su hermana al momento de hacer el ritual.

— _Fuerus Malignus, Umbrujus Uscalufruntus, Uspiritus horrendus…_

Lucy estaba inmersa en el ritual cuando unas cajas cercanas a ellos empezaron a caer, Lincoln soltó a su hermana y tomo la cámara, la apuntó hacia ese lugar pero no vio nada, se acercó a las cajas con miedo, de ellas salió corriendo un pequeño mapache el cual huía con gran velocidad, el mapache llego a una parte de la bodega llena de cajas, donde algo grande se le lanzó encima, matando al pequeño animal, la criatura empezó a consumir su presa.

Lincoln y Lucy la veían impactados, era una criatura fornida, de tal vez unos 2 metros o más de altura, su piel era de un tono verde, entre sus hombros se avistan unas pequeñas setas rojas, tenía unas grandes espinas en la espalda y unas grandes garras en manos y pies, en su gran mandíbula se notan dos grandes colmillos filosos y un par de ojos rojos.

Los chicos estaban aterrados ante tal cosa, incluso Lucy, la niña fanática de lo paranormal sentía miedo. La criatura dejo de comer, pareció aumentar de tamaño mientras empezó a dar la vuelta en dirección a los chicos, pero antes de que los viera, algo tomó a los hermanos del cuello mientras tapaba sus bocas y los llevaba hacia un rincón en la obscuridad.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?, como sea no importa, voy a soltarlos y no quiero que griten o hagan algo que llame la atención de esa cosa, si tiene que hablar háganlo en voz baja ¿entendieron?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, después de que los soltaran vieron a aquella persona, no era más alta que Luna pero si mayor a ellos, por la obscuridad no podían distinguirlo bien, pero parecía tener una gabardina, su cara estaba cubierto por una bufanda negra y parecía tener lentes de visión nocturna similares a los que utilizaban en ARGGH!

— ¿Porque subieron aquí?

—Trataba de ayudar al alma en pena que habita aquí a encontrar el descanso eterno.

—Eso no es un alma en pena, tienen suerte de que los encontrara antes que esa cosa.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —pregunto Lincoln, aun sentía miedo por esa cosa, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

—Eso es un gremnomo, una criatura que habita en lo profundo del bosque, realmente es muy extraño verlas en el pueblo.

— ¿Y qué hace esa cosa aquí?

—Eso mismo quiero saber, por lo general no salen de la cueva que habitan.

— ¿Habitan? ¿Hay más criaturas como esa?

—Sí, viven en grandes comunidades dentro de cuevas en lo más profundo del bosque, nunca salen de ahí, pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es detenerlo, solo necesito llevarlo a un espacio donde no haya tantas cosas.

—Podrías poner una carnada.

—Ese mapache era mi carnada, ahora necesito algo más para atraerlo.

Lincoln observó como la criatura se movió hacia donde el calculaba estaba la habitación de las gemelas y empezaba a rasguñar con fuerza mientras crecía en tamaño.

—Tal vez lo atraiga el miedo.

— ¿Qué?

—La noche anterior mis hermanas menores llegaron a mi habitación gritando de miedo por los ruidos que hacía esa criatura, luego de que se acostaron conmigo esa cosa empezó a rasguñar con fuerza y solo cuando calme a mis hermanas con una canción esa cosa se detuvo.

—Espero tengas razón chico, ahora necesito que hagan algo por mí, corran lo más rápido que puedan y no lo miren a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

El sujeto empujó a Lincoln y a Lucy lo más fuerte que pudo para luego el correr a las sombras, al ver a la criatura empezaron a sentir como el terror se apoderaba de ellos, algo que al parecer la criatura detecto ya que esta soltó un gran rugido, sus ojos empezaron a brillar en un color amarillento mientras se acercaba a los chicos, estos no pudieron evitar verlo a los ojos y parecieron quedar petrificados, querían correr pero no podían, la criatura se abalanzó hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Éste parece ser su fin, la criatura estaba a menos de un metro de ellos estirando sus garras para alcanzarlos, pero antes ser atrapados por la criatura.

*Zap*

Un rayo de luz salió desde la oscuridad, seguido por otros dos, los cuales impactaron en la espalda de la criatura, matándola al instante.

La criatura yacía en el suelo, mientras de la obscuridad salía ese sujeto.

—Pudiste habernos…..dicho lo que harías…..habría ayudado….. Si me lo decías —dijo Lincoln, aun agitado por lo que acababa de pasar, su hermana no estaba mejor que él.

—Lo siento, se los habría dicho, pero quería comprobar tu teoría del miedo, que al parecer resultó ser cierta, ¿notaron que esa criatura aumento de tamaño en cuanto sintió su miedo?

El sujeto encendió la luz de la bodega, tomo una foto de la criatura, para luego verterle un extraño líquido el cual la desintegró al instante, saco de su gabardina lo que parecía ser un diario de pasta roja con una mano de seis dedos en la portada

—Cuándo esa criatura los miro a los ojos ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no corriste?

—No lo sé, simplemente me quede congelado, quería correr pero no podía moverme, fue extraño.

—Interesante, ¿Paso algo más mientras lo veían a los ojos?

—No, solo eso.

—" _Al parecer su mirada hace más que solo mostrar tus miedos"_ —procedió a escribir lo que le dijo Lincoln en el diario, luego saco un celular por el cual habló.

—Sharon soy yo, dile a Richard que suba, su problema ya fue resuelto.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando Richard subió junto a Sharon.

—Tu problema fue resuelto, Richard, solo tapa el hoyo del techo para que no entre otra cosa peor.

—Muchas gracias, realmente salvo mi negocio, ¿hay algo más con lo que pueda recompensarlo?

—Con la paga es suficiente para mí, sin embargo debería recompensar a estos chicos —tomo a los Loud de los hombros—. Ellos me dieron la clave para derrotar a la criatura, sin mencionar que casi mueren al tratar de ayudarme, en peli blanco tuvo suerte de solo recibir un rasguño, aunque le dejara una marca permanente.

—No se diga más, a partir de ahora su familia recibirá el noventa por ciento de descuento en las habitaciones, y mientras se sigan hospedados aquí tendrán precios especiales del hotel en el spa y en servicio a la habitación, serán mis invitados VIP.

—Muchas gracias señor, pero realmente yo no... —aquel hombre tapo la boca de Lincoln para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—Debería enviar a alguien que limpie este lugar, ahora sí me disculpa nos pasamos a retirar, por cierto, no mencione nada a la familia de los chicos, no querrá que lo demanden por el peligro al que los chicos fueron expuestos, sin mencionar que puso a todos en peligro al dejar que se hospedaran aquí sabiendo que esa cosa estaba arriba.

Aquel hombre se llevó a los dos hermanos por la escalera, al bajar observaron cómo las gemelas tocaban con desesperación la puerta de su hermano, parecían estar asustadas. Lincoln las llamo y las gemelas al verlo se abalanzaron sobre él.

— ¡Lincoln, el fantasma volvió! —dijeron al unísono.

—No se preocupen chicas, ya nos encargamos de él.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—Lincoln, ¿quién es él? —Lana señaló al hombre junto a su hermano.

—Él es...

—Soy el conserje del edificio, tus hermanos me informaron de los ruidos que se oían por la noche y les pedí que me acompañaran a revisar el problema, resultó ser un gato que quedó encerrado en la bodega, ya pueden volver a su habitación, ya no hay nada que temer.

—Les dije que no era un fantasma —dijo su hermano mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! —las gemelas dijeron al unísono, paso siguiente entraron felices a su habitación.

—Si me disculpan, me tengo que ir —el hombre dio media vuelta en dirección a los elevadores, donde tocó el botón para llamar uno.

— ¿Porque le dijo todo eso a Richard? mi hermano no fue herido por el gremnomo.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes después de ocuparlos de carnada, además tu hermano me ayudó a terminar mi investigación sobre esa criatura, por cierto, ¿me podrías prestar tu cámara de vídeo, Lincoln?

Lincoln le dio la cámara al hombre, el cual tomo el vhs y lo guardo.

—Oye, ¡eso es mío!, lo necesito para ganar un concurso.

—Lo siento, pero esta cinta no puede ser vista por nadie, de hecho, espero que guarden el secreto a todos, incluso a su familia, nadie debe saber qué pasó aquí, eso solo atraería gente indeseable y pondría tanto a su familia como a mi investigación en riesgo —el elevador se abrió y el hombre entró en él.

— ¿Investigación? ¿Es investigador paranormal como en ARGGH!?

— Ese programa es un fraude que montan casos falsos para conseguir audiencia, yo investigo cosas de verdad.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Lucy de la manera más seria que pudo.

—Llámame Tyrone —la puesta del elevador se cerró.

—Bueno, eso fue extraño, pero tal vez tenga razón, será mejor no contarle a nadie lo que pasó aquí, ¿tú qué opinas Lucy? ¿Lucy? —su hermana ya había desaparecido como acostumbraba, dejando a Lincoln solo.

—Odio cuando hace eso.

Lincoln regresó a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero en su mente tenía muchas preguntas, ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?, apenas podía creer que una criatura estuvo a punto de atacarlo ¿Por qué había algo así en el hotel? ¿Qué habría pasado si esa cosa llegaba a bajar? Lincoln aún tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

En un monitor observó como Lincoln entraba a su habitación, en otro cercano a él observaba como aquel sujeto salía del hotel, caminado hacia un punto ciego en el que la cámara ya no podía seguirlo, en otro monitor veía como un hombre de limpieza se encargaba de acomodar todo el desastre de la bodega, pero el monitor en el centro era el que más interesaba a Lisa, en él se observaba a una gran criatura lanzándose hacia sus hermanos, solo para ser atacado por la espalda con lo que parece ser un arma de energía, la escena se repetía una y otra vez.

Lisa puso pausa al vídeo y se enfocó en la criatura, trato de analizarla y buscar similitudes con algún animal, pero no podía identificarla, al no encontrar alguna similitud se levantó de su silla y tomo una soda que se encontraba en el pequeño refrigerados de su cuarto.

—Los objetos del museo, el pelo y ahora esta criatura, al parecer algo extraño está pasando en este pueblo, y estoy dispuesta a descubrir que es, será mejor empezar a investigar —dio un gran sorbo a su soda.

Tomo una foto que estaba en su escritorio y la sostuvo en su mano, observándola fijamente.

—Sé que ocultas algo, y estoy dispuesta a descubrir que es, Dipper.

.

.

.

.

.

"D OD ELVDEXHOD KDUULHW QR OH DJUDGD OLVD, QL GLSSHU"

* * *

 **¿Qué Lucy hizo qué? ¿Qué Lisa sospecha de quién? ¿Quién salvo a Lincoln y a Lucy?, espero hayan terminado con esas preguntas, si no estoy haciendo un mal trabajo como escritor.**

 **Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, éste capítulo es uno importante ya que sienta las bases de la interacción Loud-Pines, o por lo menos de algunos de sus miembro.**

 **El siguiente capítulo estará en al menos 15 días o incluso menos (necesito dejar de decir eso en cada capitulo), ya que prácticamente ya está escrito pero aún sigo editándolo.**

 **Como siempre siéntanse libres de dejar lo que piensan sobre el capítulo y el fanfic en general en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Antes de irme le quiero agradecer a Fipe2 y Steven002 por las observaciones que me han hecho sobre la redacción y ortografía del fic, me han ayudado mucho.**

 **Una última cosa, les recomiendo prestar especial atención a los criptogramas, estos dicen mas de lo que creen.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Viejos amigos

Capítulo 5: Viejos amigos.

Dipper tardo más de lo que esperaba en llegar a su destino, un carro de golf no era precisamente rápido y con el ajetreo que había en el pueblo a causa de los turistas le era más difícil moverse por las calles, pero durante el camino pudo volver a observar el pueblo en el que pasó el mejor verano de su vida.

En esencia el pueblo era el mismo, pero indudablemente cambio, empezando por la cantidad de turistas que había, el año pasado eran muy escasos pero ahora incluso el pueblo tenía un hotel, los Alegría habían expandido su lote de autos e incluso volvieron a abrir la tienda de la telepatía, parece que promocionar el pueblo como el lugar más misterioso del mundo funcionaba para atraer turistas.

Dipper condujo hasta llegar a una colina a las orillas del pueblo, tomó el camino cuesta arriba hasta llegar finalmente a su destino, la mansión Noroeste, la cual ahora pertenecía a McGucket.

Tocó el timbre y la gran puerta se abrió, salió un mayordomo que lo condujo al interior de la mansión, una vez dentro notó que la mansión lucia más vacía que cuando los Noroeste la habitaban, los animales de taxidermia ya no estaban, fueron remplazados por cuadros, fotos y algunos objetos decorativos referentes a la pesca y el bosque. Dipper observaba los cuadros que había colgados en el vestíbulo, prestándole especial atención a uno donde estaba McGucket y su tío Ford en lo que parecía ser el día de su graduación.

—Es bueno verte otras vez Dipper —le dijo McGucket mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

—Lo mismo digo ¿McGucket?

El viejo McGucket se veía diferente a como Dipper lo recordaba, este mantenía una postura recta que lo hacía verse más alto, sus ojos ahora miraban a la misma dirección y se había afeitado la barba, vestía un saco color café con parches en los codos, debajo de éste traía una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un pantalón del mismo color que el saco.

—Qué bueno que regresaste Dipper, sígueme, necesito mostrarte algo.

Dipper lo siguió, aún no podía creer que él fuera en minero maniaco que conoció hace un año.

— ¿Qué te sucedió McGucket?, estas... —trato de buscar la palabra correcta.

—¿Diferente?, verás, después de lo pasado en el Raromagedón y de vender todas las patentes de mis inventos al gobierno, decidí retirarme de ser inventor y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo, pero antes de eso aún tenía una última cosa por hacer, recordar, así que busqué todos mis tubos de memoria que estaban en la guarida de la sociedad del ojo segado y los vi, aunque recupere mis recuerdos de cuando era más joven también reviví los traumas por lo que decidí borrarme la memoria, así que busque ayuda.

-— ¿Un psicólogo?

—Y un psiquiatra también, aunque realmente aun dudo que lo sea. El doctor Siderakis es muy bueno, aunque parecía odiar la vida y una chica lo acosaba constantemente por teléfono e incluso la veía esperarlo siempre fuera del consultorio, incluso juraría que el doctor saltaría por la ventana en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero sufrió un accidente de tránsito que le impidió seguir viéndome.

— ¿Un accidente? ¿Está bien?

—Estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo, pero ya despertó, ahora está en rehabilitación.

—Menos mal ¿y el segundo?

Él que actualmente me atiende se llama Albert, él es... —buscaba las palabras que lo describieran.

— ¿inexperto?, ¿bueno?, ¿amable?

—Un psicópata, sus tratamientos y terapias son muy extrañas y hasta sádicas, pero funcionan.

— ¿Qué tan sádicas?

—Constantemente miraba revistas pornográficas y me hacía verlas, le gusta fumar mientras atiende a sus pacientes, una vez lo golpee en la nariz y él me recompensó, dijo que eso era un gran avance, eso sin mencionar las cosas que me decía, cosas que es mejor que no sepas.

—Parece que ese tipo si está loco, ¿y cada cuando lo visitas?

—Cada que él quiere verme, actualmente atiende a un chico que sufrió de un gran trauma hace más de un año y él lo considera su paciente preferido, así que cada que no atiende a ese chico me atiende a mí.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que ese loco hace sufrir a ese chico.

—La última vez que lo vi parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre el doctor para asesinarlo, yo lo pensé muchas veces.

Los dos llegaron hasta un gran cuadro en la pared, este mostraba a un hombre alto sosteniendo un pergamino con un poema, al lado de este había un piano, el cual tenía lo que parecían ser marcas de sangre en algunas teclas, McGucket las tocó en un orden especifico que Dipper no alcanzo a ver, estas teclas no hicieron ningún sonido, pero hicieron que el cuadro en la pared se moviera, rebelando un pasadizo secreto que daba a un pequeño cuarto, el cual Dipper reconoció, era el mismo que descubrió con Pacífica, el mismo que ocultaba todos los obscuros secretos de la familia Noroeste, McGucket lo convirtió en un laboratorio.

— ¿Soos te mencionó algo sobre el pueblo?

—Dijo que se decidió no hablarles a los turistas sobre todo lo paranormal que pasa aquí.

—Exacto.

— ¿Pero entonces porque promocionan el pueblo como "el lugar más misterioso del mundo"?

—Después del Raromagedón acordamos no hablar con nadie lo que pasó en esa última semana.

—Lo recuerdo, incluso se creó el día de "nada de eso importa" para que todos en el pueblo pudieran recordarlo.

—Pero al parecer había algunos turistas que no guardaron el secreto, después de unos meses llegaron todo tipo de personas en busca de experiencias paranormales, y fue realmente molesto.

— ¿Qué tan molesto?

—Llegaron charlatanes para grabar programas para la televisión, pseudo sectas, supuestos cazadores de fantasmas, cazadores de fantasmas de verdad e incluso llegaron esos hippies con su perro parlante, aunque lo del perro tal vez lo imagine, mi mente aún no está curada del todo.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con el pueblo sea promocionado como un lugar misterioso?

—Toda esa gente fue una molestia y un peligro para todos, incluyendo a las criaturas que viven en el bosque, los turista constantemente entraban al bosque en busca de fantasmas y otras cosas paranormales, unos tal Fentom atraparon a Ma y Pa en un termo, un grupo de maniacos atraparon a algunos hombretauros, una niña casi se lleva a algunos gnomos e incluso unos locos encontraron y casi liberan a los dinosaurios que están bajo tierra, así que tomé cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo mismo que tú tío Ford el día que regresó a nuestra dimensión, invente un amplificador para el borra memorias y logre que los turistas olvidaran todo lo que vieron, pero así como se fueron, llegaron más turistas y el caos regreso, podía borrar su memoria cada que llegaran, pero eso afectaría a la gente del pueblo como a mí me afecto en el pasado.

— ¿Entonces...?

—En la última asamblea del pueblo se decidió que teníamos que parar eso, decidimos darle a los turistas lo que querían y convertimos el pueblo en la cabaña del misterio, damos atracciones falsas promocionándolas como reales, y si los turistas se encuentran con algo real creen que es falso.

—Esconden el secreto debajo de sus narices.

—Exacto.

—Que bien que resolviste el problema, pero me llamaste por algo más, ¿cierto?

McGucket prendió un gran monitor, en este mostraba un mapa de Gravity Falls.

—Poco después del Raromagedón detecte rupturas en la tela dimensional.

— ¿Rupturas? ¿Que las provoca?

—Aún no lo sé, he tomado en cuenta todos los eventos posibles que pueda causarlas, pero no tengo nada concreto.

— ¿Qué clase de eventos?

—Hace algunos meses detecté que al menos tres chicos, que son la misma persona pero de diferentes dimensiones, perdidos entre dimensiones, eso ha afectado a varias dimensiones cercanas, pero nosotros estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para afectarnos, también considere un pueblo de California donde una chica que viene de otra dimensión vive y viaja entre dimensiones constantemente, aunque su forma de viajar parece no alterar la nuestra, también considere a Rick ya que constantemente está jodiendo las dimensiones, pero parece no ser el culpable.

— ¿Quién es Rick?

—Era un amigo de tu tío Ford, no se mucho de él, solo sé que tu tío lo conoció mientras estaba perdido entre las dimensiones, lo ayudo a cometer algunos crímenes con la promesa de que él lo ayudaría a regresar a nuestra dimensión, pero después lo traiciono, a tu tío no le gusta hablar de él.

—Entiendo, ¿pero entonces que causa esas rupturas?

—Aun no lo sé, pero tienes que ver esto.

En el mapa empezaron a aparecer varios puntos verdes por todo Gravity Falls.

—Por alguna razón todas las rupturas solo ocurren en el pueblo.

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las señales que buscan mis tíos en el polo norte ?

—Es una posibilidad, aunque no es nada concreto.

— ¿Cada cuando aparecen las rupturas?

—Son esporádicas, pero eso no es lo importante, esas rupturas han permitido que algunas criaturas de la dimensión de Bill entren a la nuestra.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Hay que cerrar esas rupturas.

—Por eso te traje aquí.

McGucket tecleo un comando en un panel en la pared, este abrió un pequeño armario secreto donde había algunos objetos.

—Dipper, ya no soy un joven, ya no puedo encargarme de esto solo, así que necesito tu ayuda para detener todo lo que está pasando.

—Ayudare en lo que pueda.

En el monitor todos los puntos verdes que aparecieron en el mapa cambiaron a un color gris

—He logrado cerrar todas las rupturas que han aparecido, pero siguen apareciendo más, aunque muy esporádicamente, cada que aparezca una te avisare para que las cierres con esto.

McGucket tomó un pequeño aparato del armario secreto y se lo dio a Dipper

—Esto es un desestabilizador, dispáralo dentro de las rupturas y estas se cerrarán, ya encontré y cerré todas las rupturas que han aparecido hasta ahora, pero por las fluctuaciones de energía creo que aún queda una de gran tamaño, pero no he podido detectarla, así que mantén los ojos abiertos, por cierto, ten cuidado a donde lo apuntas el desestabilizador, si le disparas a alguien lo noquearas al instante.

—Hare lo mejor que pueda.

En el monitor aparecieron algunos puntos rojos.

—Los puntos rojos son criaturas que han llegado a esta dimensión, algunas no son una amenaza pero otras son muy peligrosas, hay que detenerlas antes de que dañen a alguien.

—Según tu mapa solo hay tres, no será tan difícil.

—Hay muchas más, pero por las fluctuaciones de energía no puedo detectarlas, la gente del pueblo me avisa cada alguien se topa con alguna, te lo haré saber para qué te encargues, toma esto —Le entregó un pequeño frasco con un extraño liquido—. Viértelo sobre la criatura para que esta sea desintegrada, es mejor no dejar pruebas, pero ten cuidado, es muy corrosivo y puede causar serias quemaduras, o peor.

Le entrego también un borra memorias.

Si algún turista descubre algo, será mejor que le borres la memoria, es por el bien de todos.

—Entiendo.

—Hay una última cosa que debo darte.

Sacó de un estante una caja metálica.

—Tu tío Ford hizo esto para ti, te lo daría cuando empezaras tus estudios con él, pero al parecer nunca pasó.

Dipper abrió la caja, en ella había una gabardina idéntica a la que utilizaba su tío.

-—Te ayudará para lo que enfrentarás.

—Muchas gracias McGucket.

—No sé qué suceda, pero juntos podemos detener esto.

—Lo haremos, ahora sí me disculpas, tengo que terminar de desempacar.

—Antes de que te vayas hay algo más que debes saber, ayer por la tarde los sensores detectaron una presencia poderosa, lo que sea que fuese entro al pueblo junto a un autobús cargado de turistas.

— ¿Qué tan poderosa?

—Los sensores dieron esta lectura —le mostro a Dipper algunas graficas—. Solo conozco un ser que tiene este tipo de poder.

— ¿estás diciendo que el…..?

—La última vez que lo enfrentamos lo destruimos para siempre, por las fluctuaciones de energía que he estado detectando podría ser solo un error del escáner, pero no quiero correr riesgos, así que tal vez necesites esto —McGucket le dio una pistola.

— ¿Está es…..?

—Era la pistola de energía de tu tío, me la dio cuando se fue, pero tú la necesitaras más para enfrentar a las criaturas que han entrado al pueblo.

—No sé qué decir.

—Haz que tu tío se sienta orgulloso, una cosa más, será mejor que no involucres a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermana, no quiero que corran riesgos innecesarios.

—Pero Mabel podría ser de ayuda, ella me salvo la vida varias veces, y estoy seguro que ella, junto con Soos y Wendy podrían ser de apoyo.

—Es muy peligroso, además entre menos personas se involucren mejor.

—Pero necesitaremos ayuda, lo que vamos a enfrentar es mucha carga para nosotros dos.

—No te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien más apoyándonos.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quién?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, por lo menos por ahora, pero es alguien preparado para este tipo de situaciones, tiene experiencia combatiendo lo paranormal y es alguien quien confió mucho, aunque se encarga más de cazar a las criaturas, quiero que tú te enfoques en encontrar y cerrar las rupturas.

—Al menos lo conozco.

—Cuando sea el momento se presentará contigo, por lo mientras es mejor que ambos permanezcan en el anonimato, solo por seguridad.

—No me gusta trabajar así, pero creo que no tengo opción.

— ¿Crees poder con esto?

Dipper asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la mansión, lo que parecía ser un verano común y corriente acababa de convertirse en una nueva aventura de misterios, una aventura que al parecer enfrentaría solo. Apenas subió al carro de minigolf cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

— ¿Mabel?

— _"Dipper ¿dónde estás? tenemos que terminar de desempacar y..."_

—Lo siento Mabel, solo que McGucket quería verme.

—" _Solo apresúrate Dipper, Wendy está aquí —_ dijo de forma melosa.

— ¿Qué?, este... voy para allá.

— _"¿creí que ya no te gustaba?"_

—Ya no, solo es que...tiene mucho que no la veo.

—" _Ella está emocionada por verte también, aun utiliza tu gorra, solo apresúrate a llegar"._

—Llego en media hora.

Dipper colgó y se dirigió cuesta abajo, solo para ser interrumpido por otra llamada entrante, esta vez de McGucket.

— ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Enserio?... ¿Ahora?... está bien voy para allá.

La llamada termino

—Lo siento Mabel, creo que llegare un poco tarde esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

"ULFN DXQ HVWD PROHVWR SRU ODV FRVDV TXH IRUG OH URER"

* * *

 **Dipper ha demostrado ser más que capaz de enfrentar estos retos, pero incluso él ha admitido que en todo lo que logro el verano pasado, Mabel siempre estuvo con él, pero ahora tendrá que vérselas solo ¿Cómo afectara la ausencia de Mabel a Dipper? ¿Dipper podrá enfrentar todo solo o tendrá que recurrir a pedir la ayuda de sus amigos, aun en contra de lo que le dijo McGucket? ¿Quién está apoyando a McGucket y porque este le tiene tanta confianza? ¿El criptograma tendrá repercusión en la historia o solo es algo que puse al azar? Todas estas preguntas y más serán resueltas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Sé que les prometí que este capítulo seria publicado antes, y también sé que este capítulo es corto a comparación de los que subí anteriormente, y me disculpo por eso, pero por causas de fuerza mayor estuve alejado de la escritura del fic por unos días, por suerte ya tengo todo en orden y ya puedo dedicarme a escribir con cierta regularidad.**

 **Como siempre digo, el próximo capítulo llegara antes de 15 días (ya parezco disco rayado), también saben que esta la caja de comentarios para que dejen su duda, sugerencia, regaño, ofensas a mi progenitora y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra.**

 **Los personajes "Albert" y "Siderakis" son propiedad intelectual de los autores Banghg y Phantom1812 respectivamente, su mención en la historia fue con motivos de referencia.**

 **Antes de irme le doy la bienvenida a KuroganeKrad, quien es nuevo/a seguidor(a) de la historia, espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Concurso

Capítulo 6: Concurso

Después de que Lincoln, Lucy y el Conserje del edificio se encargaron de los ruidos extraños que venían de arriba, que resultaron ser provocados por un gato, ella pudo descansar lo suficiente, lo cual era bueno porque estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un gran desafío.

Se despertó apenas llegadas las seis de la mañana, se sentía muy motivada pero también muy nerviosa, lo que era muy raro en ella, en casa había hecho esto cientos de veces, pero enfrentar su primer concurso de belleza fuera de Royal Woods era algo que la ponía nerviosa.

En casa siempre era lo mismo: mismos jueces, mismas competidoras y misma pasarela, ella sabía que movimientos agradaban a los jueces, que canción debía bailar en su acto de danza con listón, e incluso sabía las debilidades de sus competidoras, no por nada había ganado prácticamente todos los concursos en los que se presentó, pero aquí era diferente.

Tomó su maleta y se dirigió al vestíbulo donde su madre ya la esperaba, por lo general nadie iba a los concursos con ella aparte de su madre o Lincoln cada que ella lo amenazaba, pero esta vez su gemela decidió acompañarla. Lana odiaba todo eso, pero desde que ganó un concurso haciéndose pasar por su hermana, sabía que era difícil pararse en un escenario y fingir ser perfecta, y sabía que sería más difícil para su hermana ahora que estaba en un lugar diferente a Royal Woods, así que fue a darle todo el apoyo posible. Todas subieron a la van y condujeron hasta el centro cívico de Gravity Falls donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, Lola, por primera vez en su vida, estaba nerviosa por ir a un concurso.

—No te preocupes hermana, sé que ganarás.

—Gracias por acompañarme Lana, sé que no te gusta esto pero aprecio que estés aquí.

—Para que son las hermanas, pero ¿porque estás tan nerviosa Lola?, has ganado prácticamente todos los concursos en los que te presentas.

—Pero eso fue en casa, haya conozco todo, pero aquí es diferente, no sé si mi danza con listón sea adecuado, no sé qué les guste a los jueces, no se contra quien voy a competir, no sé... —Su gemela tapo su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—Tu eres Lola Loud, no importa dónde estés, solo sal ahí y patéales en trasero como siempre lo haces, yo estaré contigo tras el escenario para apoyarte en lo que necesites.

—¿¡Enserio!?, muchas gracias hermana —Le dio un abrazo, un abrazo que le dio la confianza que necesitaba.

* * *

El camino fue rápido, en cuanto llegaron las dos gemelas al centro cívico, fueron a la mesa de registro donde un leñador alto y pelirrojo tomó sus datos, les asignó un vestidor al que entraron las gemelas, por lo general era Rita la que ayudaba a Lola con sus vestuarios y peinados, pero Lana insistió en estar con su hermana esta vez.

— ¿Necesitas algo hermana?

—Algo ve beber, ¿Podrías traerme agua mineral embotellada a temperatura ambiente?

—Déjalo en mis manos —Lana salió corriendo en busca del pedido de su hermana.

Lola se quedó sola, estaba peinándose un poco, perdida en sus pensamientos, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar el reto frente a ella.

—Sé que el concurso es para todas las edades, ¿pero no eres muy joven para estas cosas? —Dijo alguien detrás de ella.

—¿Disculpa? —Volteo a ver a su atacante—. Por si no lo sabes llevo cuatro años compitiendo en concursos y certámenes, he ganado cada concurso que se ha realizado en mi ciudad, soy tan buena en esto que en mi ciudad natal me conocen como "la amenaza rosa".

—No deberías confiarte tanta niña, hace un año vino una chica desde una ciudad llamada Mellowbrook, dijo también ser la mejor de su ciudad, pero la pobre no pudo ganarme, espero que traigas algo mejor que ella, yo conozco a los jueces y sé que es lo que quieren ver.

—Traigo un buen acto que los impresionará, ya lo verás.

—Espero sea suficiente, yo he ganado este concurso tantas veces que ya muchas no se molestan en venir, aparte soy hija de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Gravity Falls, no te la dejaré fácil.

— ¿Y cómo planeas ganar? ¿Sobornando a los jueces?

—No es mi estilo, aparte tengo más años concursando en este certamen que tú de vida, así que no creo que sea necesario.

—Espero seas tan buena como dices, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza niña? —La chica le dio una mirada fulminante.

—Tómalo como quieras —Lola le regreso la mirada.

—Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre "amenaza rosa"?

—Lola Loud.

— ¿Loud, no eres de la familia cuyos padre tuvieron once hijos?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Gravity Falls es un pueblo pequeño, aquí los rumores corren como el viento ¿Dime como es vivir con once hermanos?

—Se lo que tratas de hacer y no funcionará.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú sabes bien de qué hablo, incluso en casa había competidoras que trataban de bajarme la moral con chistes y ofensas sobre mi familia, así adelante, búrlate lo que quieras, conozco cada chiste sobre el tamaño de mi familia y eso sólo hará que quiera aplastarte.

—¿Porque me burlaría de tu familia?, si te soy sincera siempre quise un hermano o que mi familia me apoyara en lo que hago, de hecho si no fuera por unos amigos que están en el público estaría sola, mi familia es rica pero el dinero no trae la felicidad.

Lola se sintió un poco mal por ella, pero rápidamente regresó la furia que sentía al recordar lo que le había dicho.

—Lola, ¿quién es ella? —Preguntó su gemela mientras sostenía una soda en su mano.

—Solo soy una competidora más, ahora sí me disculpas me tengo que preparar —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propio vestidor, pero se detuvo un momento y miro a las gemelas.

—Los jueces son unos tonto, el leñador parece muy intimidante pero por dentro es muy sensible, sólo actúa tierno y elegante para ganar su voto, el que parece una especie de "troll" es fácil de impresionar, si tienes un buen acto y contestas las preguntas de forma inspiradora ganarás su voto y el robusto es el único con experiencia en concursos, pero no es muy exigente, solo haz bien las cosas y tendrás su voto.

La chica continuó su camino hacia el vestidor.

—Espera, ¿porque me ayudas?, aún después de todo lo que me dijiste.

—Lo que dije no era para ofenderte o bajarte la moral, solo que al ver una cara nueva quería saber a qué me enfrentaba, así que vine a ver de lo que eras capaz, y puedo decirte, Lola, que tú tienes algo que no he visto desde que gane este concurso por quinta vez.

— ¿Qué?

—Determinación, confianza y sobre todo valor, muchas chicas han salido corriendo con menos de lo que te dije a ti, y solo una persona había tenido en valor de enfrentarme, eso es algo que respeto, aparte me alegra tener una rival en esta competencia, disculpa de nuevo si te ofendí —la chica continuó su camino.

— ¡Espera!, gracias por los consejos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Pacífica Noroeste —La chica entro a su vestidor mientas Lana de daba la soda a su hermana.

—Bien, eso fue extraño, ¿trajiste el agua que te pedí?

—Solo encontré esto.

— ¿Pitt cola?, te pedí agua, Lana.

—Lo siento Lola, pero no encontré nada de agua, solo hay de esas máquinas.

—Está bien, no importa, solo hay que apresurarnos, el concurso está por empezar.

Lana ayudo a su hermana con el vestuario, en poco tiempo ya está lista para salir al escenario, justo a tiempo para el inicio del concurso.

—Buenos días Gravity Falls, mi nombre es Phil y vengo directamente desde Danville para darles la bienvenida al certamen "señorita Gravity Falls" donde las chicas más talentosas y lindas del pueblo competirán por el primer lugar, y no solo eso, la ganadora dará el discurso inaugural en el día del pionero. Ahora recibamos a las jovencitas, empezando por la ganadora de este concurso desde hace más de 7 años, es la más joven de una de las familias más antiguas de Gravity Falls, con ustedes, la tátara-tátara-nieta del Fundador de Gravity Falls: ¡PACÍFICA NOROESTE!

Pacífica camino por el escenario como cada año lo hacía, para ella esto era siempre la misma rutina, pero este año era diferente, ya que entre los asistentes se encontraban ciertos gemelos que le daban ánimos, incluso Mabel tenía un suéter con su imagen, esto último era raro, pero la hacía sentir feliz, por primera vez en su vida había alguien ahí apoyándola.

— ¡Y ahora la segunda participante!, es la tercera vez que participa en este certamen...

Una a una las chicas entraban al escenario, en otros concursos en los que Lola había participado había muchas participantes, pero aquí solo eran doce, curiosamente el once fue el número de entrada de Lola al escenario, algo que le parecía irónico pero también lo consideraba de buena suerte.

—Lista Lola, ya casi es tu turno, recuerda sonreír y no olvides lo que dice Gil DeLily en su libro, la que... —Lola le quitó el libro a su gemela y lo arrojó lejos.

—Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, mejor ve a preparar los siguientes vestuarios.

—Enseguida hermana.

—Y Lana, gracias, me alegra que estés aquí.

Lana solo alzó sus pulgares y se dirigió al vestidor.

— ¡Y nuestra siguiente concursante!, con solo seis años de edad ha logrado ganar la mayoría de los concursos de su ciudad natal, directamente desde Royal Woods, Michigan, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a ¡LOLA LOUD!

— _"Muy bien Lola, hagamos esto."_

Lola salió al escenario como lo hacía en cada concurso, caminaba con elegancia mientras mantenía una postura ejemplar, traía puesto su clásico vestido rosa, el cual era sencillo pero lo suficientemente elegante para este tipo de evento, se colocó en el lugar correspondiente, justo tras de ella entro la doceava concursante.

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para las pequeñas novias de América!.

Todo el público aplaudía, pero una chica con un suéter lila, que tenía tejida la cara de pacífica, gritaba con mucha euforia, tu hermano la tuvo que contener.

—Ahora comencemos con la ronda de preguntas, competidora número uno, pase al frente por favor.

Pacífica paso hacia el centro del escenario, la gente aplaudía, pero Mabel seguía haciendo todo el ruido posible para mostrar su apoyo.

— ¿¡Alguien puede callar a esa chica!? —Dijo el presentador de forma molesta, luego recuperó su postura amigable—. Muy bien Pacífica, tú pregunta es: ¿Si tuvieras que cambiar una cosa de tu vida, qué cambiarías?

—Actualmente estoy tratando de enmendar algunos errores de mi pasado, errores que no me enorgullecen tanto como parecen enorgullecer a mis padres, pero sin tomar en cuenta eso, realmente no cambiaría nada en mi vida, todos esos errores me han ayudado a crecer como persona, he hecho grandes amigos, amigos que me hicieron ver que había más en la vida que tratar de ser la mejor o tratar de impresionar a todos, gracias a ellos he podido disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, por primera vez he podido disfrutar totalmente mi vida.

El público se puso de pie, todos aplaudían su respuesta, pero eso no le importaba, solo le interesaba aquel chico sentado en el público, el cual la miraba con una cara que para ella reflejaba orgullo, o eso creía, nunca nadie se había sentido orgullosa de ella en el pasado, al lado de aquel chico, su gemela gritaba con gran euforia, gritando su nombre lo más alto que podía.

—Eso fue muy conmovedor, Muchas gracias, ahora concursante dos, pase al escenario.

Poco a poco pasaban las competidoras, a Lola no le impresionaban las respuestas que daban, eran las clásicas respuesta de ayudar al mundo y dios bendiga a nuestro país, aunque había algunas respuestas que eran tan absurdas que hasta parecía que Leni las había dicho, lentamente pasaron todas las competidoras hasta que fue su turno.

—Concursante número once, ¿Nos haría el honor de pasar al centro del escenario?

Lola avanzó hacia el escenario, cuando estuvo ahí pudo ver a todo el público presente, vio a su madre con una cara de orgullo, nunca había visto a su madre así, o eso creía, por lo general su madre estaba tras el escenario con ella y no en el público, también vio ¿cámaras? ¿Estaban transmitiendo el concurso en vivo?

Esta vez se paró el leñador, sin duda un hombre muy intimidante, pero si lo que Pacífica le había dicho era cierto, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Muy bien Lola, tu pregunta es: ¿Qué podría hacer una niña como tú para mejorar al país?

¿Enserió? ¿Esa era la pregunta?, era una pregunta que Lola había respondido al menos diez veces, sabía perfectamente que decir, estaba a punto de decir la respuesta, pero se detuvo, la respuesta de Pacífica era muy buena, la clásica respuesta no bastaría si quería ganar, así que tuvo que sacar lo mejor de su repertorio.

—Nada —Contestó Lola, todos en el público, e incluso los jueces, sus rivales y el presentador, soltaron un gran suspiro de sorpresa.

—No puedo hacer nada, solo soy una niña de seis años, no puedo votar, no sé nada de impuestos o hacer cualquier cosa que los adultos hacen, lo único que puedo hacer, es tratar de ser una mejor persona, tratar de dar el ejemplo para alentar a los niños de mi edad a ser mejores, porque algún día seremos mayores, y solo entonces podremos hacer algo, no solo para mejorar al país, sino para mejorar al mundo.

El público se puso de pie, los jueces no paraban de aplaudir, incluso un tipo en el público que tenía una gorra y una playera con la bandera de los Estados Unidos parecía estar llorando, Lola estaba confundida, su respuesta fue buena, pero no tanto como para que la gente reaccionara así, aunque eso no importaba ahora, al menos había agradado al público.

—Muy bien chicas pasen a sus vestidores y preparen su mejor vestido de noche, que esto apenas comienza.

Las chicas regresaron a sus vestidores, en cuanto Lola entro al suyo su gemela la recibió con un abraso.

—Lola, ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!

—eso no importa ahora, debemos concentrarnos en el siguiente evento.

—Tienes razón, tengo tu vestido y tus zapatillas listas aquí.

—Muy bien hermana, ganemos esto —dijo la pequeña Loud con determinación, al ver cómo la gente reaccionó por su respuesta todo el miedo fue convertido en confianza, ahora se sentía más capas que nunca para llevarse la victoria.

* * *

—Muy bien gente, continuamos con la siguiente etapa del concurso, cada competidora mostrará su gusto y elegancia al modelar su propio traje de noche, ¡que suene la música y chicas pasen al escenario!

Al ritmo de la canción "I Wanna Go", una a una pasaban las competidoras hacia el escenario, siendo Pacífica la primera en pasar con un vestido color verde lago, tras ella seguían las demás competidoras, hasta que fue el turno de Lola, quien traía puesto un vestido de estilo del siglo 19 de color rosa, con un sombrero de color rosa con una pluma en elle, el cual fue confeccionado por su hermana Leni, ella podría ser una cabeza hueca, pero con respecta a la moda era una genio.

Lola Caminó por el escenario con todo el carisma que pudo, trato de mostrar elegancia en cada paso que daba, mandaba besos al público y saludaba a todos, camino hasta el lugar que le correspondía.

—Sin duda todas unas señoritas, ¿no creen? pero ha llegado uno de los momentos menos favoritos para mí, la eliminación de las primeras seis competidoras, esta decisión se tomó en base a las respuestas de sus preguntas y la gracia que mostraron al modelar sus vestidos.

¿Una eliminación tan rápido?, apenas habían pasado dos eventos, sin duda todo era diferente en este lugar.

—Le pedimos a la señorita Holly pasar al frente, ¡un fuerte aplauso!...ahora, señorita Gretchen acompáñenos aquí enfrente, ¡otro fuerte aplauso!

Lola no estaba nerviosa, sabía que no sería eliminada gracias al esfuerzo que puso en los eventos anteriores, aunque esa confianza se desvaneció cuando pasaron a otras dos competidoras al frente, luego esa confianza se transformó en decepción cuando pasaron a las últimas dos competidoras, al parecer ella no fue seleccionada.

—Ustedes seis, deben sentirse orgullosas por haber llegado hasta aquí, demostraron tener todo lo necesario para poder triunfar en los grandes concursos, así que las invito a pasar a su camerino, tomar sus cosas y ¡pasar a retirarse!, porque para ustedes esta competencia acaba de terminar —Volteo a ver al otro grupo de chicas—. ¡USTEDES SEIS PASARON A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!

Pasar a las chicas al frente y hacerlas creer que ganaron, eso era una broma cruel, pero a Lola solo le interesaba haber pasado a la siguiente ronda.

—Muy bien chicas, escuchen con atención: "están a punto de salir, a una reunión con gente importante, pero parece que está a punto de llover", la siguiente ronda consiste en buscar un atuendo que sirva para protegerse de la lluvia, pero que no les haga perder la elegancia, en sus vestidores encontrarán varias prendas y solo tienen diez minutos, así que ¡ADELANTE!

Todas las chicas regresaron a sus vestidores, al llegar Lola al suyo observó que su hermana ya había preparado una vestimenta para ella.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí Lola, espero te guste lo que prepare.

— ¡Es un vestuario hermoso, Lana! —dijo con admiración, ¿desde cuando Lana tenía buen gusto para vestir?—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos convertimos en Blue Bells?, ganaste una insignia con este vestuario.

Lola solo sonrió.

* * *

—Muy bien chicas, el tiempo ha terminado, así que muéstrenle a los jueces que han preparado.

Todas entraron con diferentes atuendos contra la lluvia, Lola entro con un impermeable azul, guantes blancos y lleva un paraguas rosado, era exactamente el mismo atuendo que utilizo para el clima lluvioso cuando gano la insignia de "Previsión de la Moda" de las Blue Bells, pero fue opacado por el vestuario de Pacífica, el cual consistía en un saco largo color café, blusa y un pantalón color negro, unas botas para lluvia del mismo color, también sostenía un paraguas color negro, en conjunto todo funcionaba muy bien.

—Muy buenos vestuarios chicas, sin duda tienen buen gusto, pero la pregunta es, ¿son funcionales? —De la nada cayo una gran cantidad de agua, ¿qué diablos les pasaba a la gente que hacía estos concursos?, por suerte de Lola, su traje había resistido el agua, al igual que el de algunas chicas, aunque no todas tuvieron tanta suerte.

—Muy bien chicas, al parecer la mayoría de ustedes si saben combinar funcionalidad con estilo, pero es hora de pasar al último evento, preparen sus mejores actos porque es hora del...¡SHOW DE TALENTOS!, así que prepárense chicas.

Todas regresaron a sus vestidores, cinco minutos después fueron llamadas una a una las participantes, empezando por Pacífica, la cual canto una bella canción, su voz era muy buena y parecía tener la canción dominada, al final de la canción mantuvo una nota alta, la cual ¿rompió un vaso de plástico rojo?, después de ella fue el turno de otra chica, esta interpreto una canción en violín, era buena pero nada sobresaliente, poco a poco pasaron las demás competidoras hasta llegar a Lola, quien sería la última en presentar su acto, el cual ya tenía dominado a la perfección.

—Y para finalizar, la concursante Lola Loud nos deleitara con su fabuloso baile con listón.

— _"Muy bien, aquí vamos"._

— ¡Lola, hay un problema! —Le informo su hermana.

— ¿Que sucede, Lana.

—No tienen tu canción.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? Pero mi rutina no funcionara sin ella.

—Lo siento Lola, ¿Quieres que pida otra?

Su rutina estaba especialmente preparará para esa canción, y no había otra que pudiera remplazarla, ¿o sí?, Lola recordó una canción que Luna le recomendó una vez para su baile con listón, nunca había tratado de bailar con ella y solo la había escuchado cuando Luna se la mostró, pero tal vez funcione, aparte no tenía otra opción, tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió el nombre de la canción, luego se la dio a Lana.

—Dile al DJ que ponga esta.

— ¿Estás segura?

—No, pero no tengo opción.

Lana fue corriendo con el DJ mientras Lola entraba al escenario.

—" _parece que tendré que improvisar, espero que tu canción funcione Luna, o tendrás que enfrentar mi ira"_

Se posiciono de rodillas en medio del escenario con su listo en mano, solo un reflector la iluminaba, estaba concentrada en lo que haría cuando la canción empezó a sonar, esta iniciaba con piano, el cual tocaba una tonada melancólica, poco después empezó la letra:

 _I'm so tired of being here (Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears (reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles)_

 _And if you have to leave (Y si tú tienes que dejarme)_

 _I wish that you would just leave (desearía que tan solo te fueras)_

 _Cause your presence still lingers here (Porque tu presencia aún perdura aquí)_

 _And it won't leave me alone (Y no me dejará sola)_

 _(Evanescence – My Inmortal)_

Lola había visto algunas rutinas de patinaje artístico con esta canción, pero sin duda era una canción poco convencional para un baile con listón, pero funcionaria, aún tenía el problema de que su rutina no se acoplara con la melodía, pero siguió el consejo que Luna le dio _"no escuches la música sis, siéntela, deja que la música te guíe"_ , con eso en mente cerró los ojos y empezó a bailar.

No sabía con exactitud qué movimientos hacía, pero se movía a la par de la música, trataba de encontrar el movimiento adecuado para cada estrofa, después de algunos segundos algo paso dentro de ella, se perdió en la canción, empezó a sentir las emociones que esta transmitía, ahora entendía a lo que Luna se refería con sentir la música.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, volvió a su posición inicial a la vez que la música terminaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto al público de pie, el cual empezó a aplaudir con gran fuerza, incluso los jueces estaban de pie, Lola no entendía que fue lo que hizo, pero al parecer funcionó.

—En mis pocos años de conductor de concursos nunca había visto a alguien realizar un baile con listón tan elegante a tan corta edad, muchas felicidades, ahora es momento de que todas nuestras finalistas pasen al escenario, es hora de la entrega de premios.

Todas las competidoras entraron al escenario, Pacífica se colocó al lado de Lola.

—Ahora veo porque te llaman "la amenaza rosa" —dijo la rubia en forma de elogio.

—Muy bien público, es hora de entregar los premios, en tercer lugar, tenemos a una joven que mostró mucho profesionalismo, una gran competidora, ¡un fuerte aplauso para Holly Smith!

El público aplaudió a la chica, ella estaba feliz de haber quedado en tercer lugar, sabía que no podría haber vencido a las otras dos chicas que indudablemente fuero mejor que ella, pero estuvo contenta de poder llegar al lugar que ahora tenía.

—Ahora, Pacífica, Lola, den un paso al frente —ambas chicas se acercaron al conductor—. No es una sorpresa que ambas fueran las mejores de la noche, Pacífica, ha ganado este concurso por siete años consecutivos, por lo que no es sorpresa que llegaras a la final, lo que sí fue sorpresa es que este año tendríamos a alguien que dio un gran espectáculo, se nota la preparación para estos concursos a pesar de tener solo seis años, sin duda este año fue más difícil para los jueces elegir a una ganadora, pero lo hicieron…la ganadora de esta noche…..por solo un par de puntos es...¡LOLA LOUD!, ¡quien no sólo termino con la racha ganadora de siete años de Pacífica, sino que es la primera vez que alguien fuera de Gravity Falls gana este concurso! ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

Lola había cumplido su meta, por primera vez sentía algo que ya no experimentaba desde Casa, emoción por haber ganado, en Royal Woods sabía que tenía la victoria asegurada, pero aquí nunca estuvo segura de que ganaría, sintió la misma emoción que la primera vez que participo en un concurso. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba envuelta en un abrazo cortesía de Pacífica, al cual se les unieron las demás competidoras.

Lola fue coronada, recibió una banda con la leyenda "señorita Gravity Falls", un ramo de flores y un cupón que valía por un postre gratis en la cafetería de linda Susan, después de la pequeña ceremonia regreso a su vestidor, donde su hermana ya había guardado todas sus cosas, ambas caminaron con dirección a la salida, pero Pacífica la detuvo.

—Muchas felicidades Lola, sin duda ganó la mejor.

—Gracias Pacífica, y gracias por los consejos, me ayudaron mucho.

—No es nada, ahora sí me disculpas tengo unos amigos que ver, nos vemos, y por cierto, me gusta el estilo de tu hermana.

Las gemelas caminaron hacia la salida donde su madre ya las esperaba, Pacífica por su parte se reunió con Dipper, el cual la esperaba cerca del escenario.

— ¿Dónde está Mabel?

—Fue a buscar algo de beber, se quedó sin voz por tanto gritar.

—Gracias por venir a apoyarme, aunque no ganara esta vez.

—Esa chica es muy buena, ¿pero le dirás la verdad?

— ¿Qué verdad?

— Qué sobornaste a los jueces para que ella ganara, te vi dándole el dinero a los jueces.

—No los soborné para que ella ganara, los soborne para que no aceptarán el soborno de mis padres, este año quería ganar limpiamente, aunque realmente no me importó perder este año.

— ¿No te importó perder?, ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a la Pacífica superficial que solo le importaba ser mejor que los demás?

—Con suerte está junto al leñador fantasma que nos atacó hace un año.

Pacifica le guiño un ojo a Dipper, este solo sonrió.

—Me alegra que pienses así Pacífica, ¿pero qué dirán tus padres al saber que perdiste?

—No lo sé, ello no ven con buenos ojos el fracaso —dijo con algo de resignación.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando las gemelas regresaron al hotel, en cuanto entraron al vestíbulo notaron que su familia ya las esperaba con un gran cartel de felicitación, todos se abalanzaron sobre Lola mientras la felicitaba por su triunfo.

—Te vimos por la televisión, estuviste increíble —Dijo su hermano con emoción.

— ¿Me vieron? ¿Dónde?

—El concurso salió por la televisión, ese baile con listón fue increíble, ¿cuándo lo aprendiste?

—el vestido que te confeccione fue el más lindo.

—Veo que te sirvió la canción que te recomendé, sis.

—Literalmente arrasaste con todos en la competencia.

—Chicas, chicas sé que están emocionadas, pero dejen respirar a Lola, seguro está cansada por haber participado en el concurso —su padre las contuvo.

—Eso y hambrienta, no he comido nada desde que inició el concurso.

—Lola tiene razón, en ese concurso solo había una máquina de sodas, ¿podemos ir a comer algo?

—Podemos comer aquí en el hotel, según Richard por quedarnos en las habitaciones "embrujadas" ganamos precios especiales en las habitaciones y grandes descuento en los servicios del hotel durante nuestra estancia, también nos recomendó una cafetería donde venden el mejor omelette de café, es el mismo lugar del que te dieron tu cupón Lola, también hay otros lugares para comer, pero la decisión es de Lola por haber ganado el concurso, así que ¿qué decides Lola, a donde iremos?

Lola no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, toda la familia subió a la Van y se pusieron en marcha.

.

.

.

.

.

"ORV QRURHVWH QR WROHUDQ HO IUDFDVR"

* * *

 **¿Relleno?, sé que a muchos les parecerá que este capítulo lo es, y en parte tienen razón, verán: Este capítulo no estaba planeado para serlo en un principio, solo sería un pequeño segmento del que será el siguiente capítulo, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya había escrito todo esto, y por más que trate, no pude recortarlo sin que perdiera el sentido o se sintiera muy apresurado, así que decidí dejarlo todo como un solo capítulo, pero no se preocupen, aunque no lo parezca este capítulo aporta algo importante a la historia, algo que afectará a cierto personaje de cabello rubio en el futuro, pero aun así, si este capítulo no valió la espera, no cumplió sus expectativas o simplemente los decepcionó, les pido una disculpa, siéntanse libre de expresarlo en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Hablando de decepciones, estuve leyendo en sus comentarios que muchos quieren ver más interacción Loud-Pines, y lamento decirles que esta interacción tardará más de lo esperado, aún tengo que asentar algunas bases de los personajes para que su interacción no se sienta muy forzada pero les prometo que en máximo 3 capítulos habrá una pequeña interacción entre, naaaa es mentira, a partir del siguiente capítulo habrá más interacción, y no solo eso, habrá más que simple interacción, por desgracia no puedo contarles más ya que arruinaría la sorpresa, solo les puedo decir que lo que pase en el siguiente capítulo, afectará en gran medida la historia.**

 **Como siempre, la caja de comentarios está abierta para lo que les plazca, aunque no lo parezca, siempre leo todos sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan mucho a mejorar, También les comento que el siguiente capítulo será publicado antes de los próximos 15 días, aunque ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, tengo más tiempo libre, así que tratare de que el siguiente capítulo llegue mucho antes.**

 **Antes de irme quiero darles la bienvenida a: HumbertoChop y MontanaHatsune, quienes son nuevos seguidores de la historia, espero les guste.**

 **También quiero dar un sincero agradecimiento a: HumbertoChop, Steven002 D y MontanaHatsune, por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, realmente lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Y también quiero agradecer a: Sam the Stormbringer, Un Guest Mas, Guest, Steven002 D, Fipe2 y ali primera, por dejar sus reviews, realmente me ayudan mucho para seguir creciendo como escritor, e incluso algunos me han dado ideas para incluir en la historia a largo plazo.**

 **Sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Revelaciones

Capítulo 7: Revelaciones.

Una de las grandes ventajas de Gravity Falls era su tamaño, al ser un pueblo pequeño era fácil y rápido llegar a cualquier lugar, llegar a la cafetería tomó menos de quince minutos, una vez allí se estacionaron y bajaron de la van.

El exterior de ese lugar era muy curioso, asemejaba mucho a un gran tronco derribado, parecía ser un lugar acogedor, así los Loud se decidieron a entrar, pero apenas se acercaron a la entrada, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un castor corriendo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido por una mujer robusta que tenía una escoba en mano, al ver a la familia, la mujer se apenó un poco.

—Siento mucho que tuvieran que ver eso, siempre cubro los huecos por los que entran pero siempre encuentran la forma de escabullirse dentro— hizo a un lado la escoba que sostenía—. Bienvenidos a Greasy´s Diner, mi nombre es Linda Susan, soy la cocinera de….. ¡Esperen!, yo los conozco, ustedes son la familia Loud ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe? —pregunto confundido el padre de familia.

—Aquí en Gravity Falls los rumores corren como el viento, y no es común que llegue una familia tan grande a la ciudad, aparte su hija derrotó a Pacífica en el concurso de señorita Gravity Falls esta mañana, todos están hablando de ustedes, ahora síganme, tengo la mesa perfecta para todos.

Al entrar a la cafetería notaron que estaba muy concurrida, aunque por suerte para ellos aún había lugares disponibles, los Loud siguieron a Susan, quien los llevaría a su mesa, mientras avanzaban notaron que los clientes empezaban a susurrar cosas entre ellos sin quitar la mirada de la gran familia, eso los hacía sentir incomodos, ahora que sabían que toda la gente en el pueblo los conocía, sería cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a realizar las típicas preguntas incómodas con respecto al tamaño de su familia, para empeorar la situación, su mesa parecía estar a centro de todas, donde al parecer todos podrían verlos, al estar a unos pocos pasos de su lugar, un oficial de policía, que era alto y delgado, se levantó de su lugar.

— ¡Miren todos! ¡Es nuestra nueva señorita Gravity Falls!

Todos en la cafetería empezaron a aplaudir mientras ovacionaban a la pequeña Loud, toda la familia estaba confundida, con excepción de Lola, quien dejándose llevar por el momento subió a una mesa, desde la cual empezó a saludar, a mandar besos y a agradecer a todos, después de esto todos los comensales regresaron a la que hacían antes de la llegada de la familia.

Los loud ahora se sentían más tranquilos, por lo menos ya sabían a que se debían las miradas que recibieron al entrar, o eso querían creer. Mientras tomaban asiento, Lincoln noto que en una de las mesas más alejadas a ellos se encontraban Soos, Melody y Mabel, quien no dejaba de realizar señas tratando de llamar la atención de la familia, Lincoln envió un saludo y ella se lo devolvió, para luego regresar a su lugar.

—Esta es la mesa más grande de la cafetería, pónganse cómodos, en un momento tomare su orden —Linda Susan se dirigió hacia la cocina.

La familia Loud observaba el menú, que consistía la típica comida de cualquier restaurante de carretera, solo que con nombres que tenían que ver con la temática misteriosa del pueblo.

— ¿Ya vieron eso? —Dijo Lana a sus hermanas mientas señalaba hacia el fondo de la cafetería, todas voltearon y vieron un letrero en forma de flecha, este apuntaba a una máquina, la cual tenía el torso de un hombre musculoso que sostenía un letrero que decía "prueben su hombría", Lynn no pudo evitar leer el letrero en forma de flecha.

—"Demuestra que eres un hombre y todos en el restaurante obtienen un postre gratis", creo que yo invitare el postre.

— ¿Estás segura Lynn?, estoy casi seguro que esa máquina tiene alguna trampa para evitar que cualquiera gane.

—Solo mírame, Lincoln.

Lynn se acercó a la máquina, la cual estaba siendo ocupada por el gemelo Pines, el cual parecía vestir una gabardina color arena que no traía consigo la vez pasada.

— ¡Vamos!, solo un poco más...ya casi... —Dipper soltó un gran suspiro por causa de su esfuerzo, la máquina hizo un pequeño sonido y le entregó una pequeña tarjeta.

—"Apenas aceptable" Bueno, al menos ya no soy una ternurita como hace un año.

—Buen intento chico, es mi turno —dijo Lynn mientras se ponía en posición frente a la máquina.

—Buena suerte amiga, aunque no te esfuerces mucho, esa máquina es más difícil de lo que parece, yo entrené un año entero y no la pude vencer, no te desanimes si tú tampoco lo ¡¿QUÉ?!

La máquina sonó una alarma de felicitación mientras le daba una tarjeta

— ¿Hombre varonil? ¿Pero cómo?, yo entrené por mucho tiempo y...

—El secreto está en el brazo y en la posición del cuerpo, no en la muñeca ¡POSTRE GRATIS PARA TODOS!

Todo en la cafetería celebraron.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que ordenar algo de comer.

—Espera, yo te conozco, estuviste ayer en la cabaña del misterio con tu familia, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mi nombre es Lynn Loud.

—Dipper Pines, creo que ayer olvide presentarme, una pregunta ¿Esos dos son tus padres? —señalo a la mesa ocupada por los Loud.

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No es nada, solo que me sorprende el tamaño de tu familia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo digo, sé que es divertido hacer viajes en familia y eso, pero me sorprende que tus padres trajeran a todas tus primas aquí.

—Ellas no son mis primas, son mis hermanas y hermano.

— ¿Enserio?, wow.

— ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Para nada, solo que al ser todas tan diferentes no creí que fueran hermanas, incluso Mabel me dijo que el chico de cabello blanco parecía ser tu novio.

— ¿Mi novio?

—Ella dijo que ustedes dos hacían bonita pareja.

Lynn no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que oía eso de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, ¿porque a la gente le gustaba emparejarla con su hermano? Siempre que oía eso le resultaba molesto.

—Tú aún nos debes un recorrido por la cabaña del misterio.

Ambos saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz de la pequeña gótica, Dipper soltó un pequeño grito muy agudo, el cual le causó risa a Lynn, mientras que Lucy solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer había encontrado a quien asustar durante el verano.

— ¿De dónde saliste?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —dijo mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

—Tranquilo, Solo es algo que le gusta hacer, ¿Qué haces aquí Lucy?

—Papá pregunta que qué vas a ordenar.

—Voy enseguida.

—Ya que al parecer pasaste mucho tiempo investigando al pueblo, quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas con respecto a los objetos que tienes en la sala dedicada a tu persona en la cabaña —Dijo Lisa, la cual se acercó con una grabadora en mano.

—Claro pequeña, este...

—Su nombre es Lisa, es una cerebrito, mi hermana gótica es Lucy —dirigió su mirada a la mesa que ocupaba su familia—. La mayor es Lori, la de los lentes en la cabeza es Leni, la rockero es Luna, la que tiene el muñeco de ventrílocuo es Luan, la de vestido rosa es….

—Lola cierto, la vi hoy en el concurso de belleza, venció a pacífica.

— ¿Porque tanto interés en el concurso?

—Pacífica había ganado ese concurso desde hace siete años, las demás competidoras ya solo participaban para ver quieren quedaba en segundo, cuando el pueblo se enteró que una niña de otra ciudad venció a Pacífica, nadie podía creerlo.

—Como sea, su gemela es Lana, la bebe se llama Lili y mis padres son Lynn y Rita.

—Ahora que ya Conoces nuestros nombre, ¿Serías tan amable de responder mis preguntas?

—Claro solo... —Dipper fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, al parecer había olvidado cambiado el tono de llamada y aún tenía esa canción pop de tono, Lynn solo se aguantó la risa.

—Solo un momento, Lisa —Dipper se alejó de las chicas que lo rodeaban, se dirigió a un lugar lejano y contesto la llamada—. McGucket ¿qué sucede?

— _"La máquina está detectando actividad, ve a la cafetería inmediatamente"_

—Ya estoy aquí.

—" _¿enserio? Perfecto, Dime que es lo que está sucediendo"._

—Nada, todo está tranquilo.

— _"Imposible, la máquina registra una entidad de gran poder ahí"._

—No hay nada, todo está muy tranquilo aquí.

— _"Utiliza tu escáner Dipper, tal vez esa cosa está escondida, o se hace pasar por alguna persona en el restaurante"._

Dipper saco de su gabardina un pequeño escáner y discretamente escaneo a todos en el restaurante, todo parecía normal hasta que el escáner empezó a captar una presencia hostil al momento de pasarlo por la pequeña gótica.

—No es posible, esta cosa debe estar descompuesta.

— _"Que sucede"._

—El escáner detectó la presencia maligna, pero es solo una niña, esta cosa debe de estar averiada.

— _"Los demonios y otros seres malignos a veces toman la forma de niños para que la gente confíe en ellos"._

—Pero si fuera un demonio o algo maligno no habría podido entrar a la cabaña del misterio ayer, todavía conservamos el cabello de unicornio en las paredes —apenas Dipper termino de decir eso el escáner dejo de captar la señal, la pequeña gótica volteo hacia una ventana abierta como si estuviera observando algo, ¿habrá visto algo extraño?

— _"Mis escáneres ya no detectan nada, ¿qué sucedió?"._

—No lo sé, la señal simplemente se detuvo, ¿Esa niña tendrá algo que ver?

— _¿Conoces a la niña?_

—Solo sé que se llama Lucy Loud, parece ser gótica, pero aparte de eso es solo una niña.

— _"¿Loud?, espera" —_ McGucket tardó más un minuto _—. "Según la gente del pueblo, esa familia llegó antier en la tarde, su hora de llegada concuerda con la hora en la que capte esa extraña presencia entrando al pueblo, ¿estarán relacionados?_

—Lo dudo, he hablado con algunas hermanas y parecen ser buenas personas, tal vez es algo más.

— _"Tal vez deberías mantenerlas bajo vigilancia, solo por precaución, por lo menos hasta saber que está pasando"_

—Eso haré.

—" _Recuerda, trata de no llamar la atención, hablamos luego"._

La llamada termino, Dipper se dirigía de nuevo con las chicas, cuando notó que estas ya habían regresado a su mesa, en la cual también se encontraba Mabel, Dipper decidió acercarse a su hermana, la cual parecía estar hablando con los Loud.

—... Y entonces mamá lo vestía de oveja y lo hacía bailar el ¡BAILE DE LA OVEJA! —Mabel les mostro una foto de Dipper con el traje, todas las hermanas dieron un suspiro al ver tan tierna foto.

— ¡MABEL!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solo hablo con mis nuevas amigas.

—Oye Dipper, ¿Podrías bailar el baile de la oveja para nosotras? —Dijo Lynn de forma burlona, todas las hermanas soltaron una gran carcajada, Dipper se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Ya no hago eso.

—Pero Dipper, el año pasado hiciste el baile para salvarnos de... —su hermano tapo su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—Silencio Mabel, creo que será mejor ir con Soos.

—Tienes razón, nos vemos en la noche, chicas.

Los dos gemelos volvieron a su mesa donde se encontraba linda Susan entregando su orden.

— ¿Tenías que contarles lo del baile de la oveja?

—Tranquilo hermano, tienes suerte que no les haya contado de que tu primer beso fue con un tritón.

—Para la próxima cuéntales alguna de tus historias.

—Las tuyas son más divertidas.

—Por cierto, ¿A qué te referías con "nos vemos en la noche"?

—Las invite a nuestra reunión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Dijo la pequeña de suéter verde que Soos no término el recorrido de la cabaña porque llegamos a la mitad de él, así que Soos dijo que las invitara para compensarlas.

—Al parecer tu pequeña reunión se convirtió en una fiesta, ¿Segura que podrás con esto?

—Tranquilo hermano, déjaselo todo a Mabel.

* * *

La noche llegó y la familia Loud llegaba a la cabaña del misterio, con excepción de sus padres, los cuales prefiriendo quedarse en el hotel a hacer quién sabe qué.

Al entrar a la cabaña observaron a los invitados, se encontraba Soos estaba detrás de la cabina de dj, Mabel estaba acompañada por dos chicas y Dipper hablaba con una chica pelirroja. Los Loud se sentían raros, estaba en una fiesta de desconocidos, por suerte para ellos, Mabel rompió el hielo.

—Chicas, que bueno que llegaron, las estábamos esperando.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Lori con sorpresa, ¿Las esperaban?

—Sí, mis amigas querían conocerlas —Mabel llamo a todas las chicas—. Ella son mis dos mejores amigas, Candy y Grenda.

— ¿Por qué tienes tenedores en los dedos?

—Es para mejorar a la especie humana.

—Ella es Wendy, trabaja en la cabaña del misterio.

— ¿Trabajas en la cabaña? Como es que no te vimos ayer que venimos —Pregunto Lincoln.

—No pude venir a trabajar, tenía algunos asuntos que tenía que atender.

—Y ya conocen a Soos y a Dipper, así que ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¡EMPECEMOS CON ESTA FIESTA!, y recuerden, ¡NO HAY REGLAS!

Todos lanzaron un gran festejo.

—Excepto por una, y esa es no despertar a los zombis, no queremos que arruinen la fiesta, ¿verdad Dipper?

— ¿Enserio Mabel?

— ¡TODOS A CELEBRAR!

* * *

La fiesta estaba muy animada, Los Loud sin duda sabían cómo celebrar, Luan había empezado a contar chistes, los cuales molestaban a sus hermanas, pero hacían a todos en la cabaña, sobre todo a Mabel, lanzaran grandes carcajadas; Lincoln había empezado a hacer algunos trucos de fiesta, los cuales divertían a todo el mundo, sin duda todos se divertían sin parar, todos con excepción de Dipper, quien se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón tratando de entender que ocurrió en la cafetería, ¿Por qué cuando paso el escáner sobre Lucy detecto una gran cantidad de energía? ¿Realmente ella seria alguna clase de demonio o un ser malvado? No, parecía ser una simple niña gótica, además, si fuera algún ser malvado o algo así no podría haber entrado a la cabaña. Tomó su escáner y lo apunto a ella, no detecto nada, simplemente era una chica normal.

Mientras seguía pensando en todo esto, Lucy se acercó a una mesa y en esta colocó una esfera de cristal, luego empezó a frotarla como si quisiera ver algo, Dipper no entendía que estaba haciendo, así que se acercó a la pequeña por mera curiosidad.

—Hola Dipper, quieres saber que te depara el futuro.

—No te ofendas Lucy, pero no soy muy creyente en eso de que se pueda saber el futuro de alguien solo frotando una bola de cristal o leyendo cartas.

—Entonces deja que te haga una lectura, no perderías nada.

—Está bien, puede ser divertido.

—Muy bien, toma asiento —Dipper se sentó en una silla frente a ella—. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu edad y qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Trece años y quiero saber, no sé, ¿el futuro cercano tal vez?

—Muy bien —Lucy empezó a frotar la esfera de cristal, la observo fijamente por algunos segundos, para luego mirar a Dipper—. Actualmente estas confundido a causa de unas situaciones por las que estás pasando, pero no te preocupes, las respuestas llegaran a su debido tiempo, llegaran gracias a alguien que consideraras una molestia e incluso un peligro para tu trabajo.

Un chico de 13 años confundido a causa de situaciones por las que está pasando, wow, sería interesante si no fuera porque todos pasan por lo mismo a esa edad, sin duda eran las clásicas respuestas al aire que decían todos los charlatanes que afirmaban saber el futuro.

—Vaya, sin duda fue interesante, al menos me alegro saber que todas las dudas que tengo se resolverán con el tiempo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que…

—Espera, aún hay más —volvió a frotar la esfera—. Un enemigo tuyo, alguien que te hizo daño en el pasado, regresará buscando venganza.

—Wow, muchas gracias por decírmelo, tendré más cuidado, ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —dijo fingiendo sinceridad, sin duda esta respuesta era otra lanzada al aire, Dipper estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Lucy le diría que su bisabuelo se quería comunicar con él o algo asi.

—No, es todo lo que puedo ver.

—Gracias por la lectura sin duda fue muy… interesante, tal vez en otro momento podamos habl….. —Mabel llego a toda velocidad, derribando a Dipper de la silla en la que se encontraba.

— ¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo! ¡Dime mi futuro!, ¿Conseguiré novio en el verano? ¿Sera guapo? ¿Tendremos un romance veraniego? ¿Será un hombre lobo? No, mejor ¿Será un vampiro? —Lucy observo su esfera de cristal.

—No.

—En eso te equívocas, veras que en poco tiempo tendré un gran romance veraniego con un vampiro.

—Eso es imposible, ya lo intente, suspiro.

Mientras Mabel hablaba con Lucy, Dipper se alejó, con esa lectura de su "futuro", se había dado cuenta que Lucy era una simple niña de ocho años, no era un monstruo ni nada por el estilo, la lectura que capto su escáner de la cafetería simplemente había sido un error, sin duda tendría que llevar su escáner a que lo reparara McGucket.

Con eso resuelto, Dipper se dirigió al grupo de hermanas, las cuales estaba cantando en el karaoke, tal vez sería bueno relajarse un poco.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor Lori y Leni, quienes terminaban de entonar una canción, todos con excepción de Lisa, la cual estaba en un rincón esperando el momento correcto para actuar.

Apenas Luna empezó a tocar, ella se acercó a la puerta que daba hacia el museo, quería aprovechar para darle un mejor vistazo a los objetos que ahí se encontraba y robar otra muestra de cabello de unicornio, por desgracia para ella la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, y al haber olvidado sus ganzúas en el hotel, fue en busca de alguna de sus hermanas que pudiera abrir la puerta.

—Lincoln ¿has visto a Lola?

—Está preparándose para cantar junto con Lana, no creo que quieras molestarla.

— ¿Y en donde esta Leni?

—Acaba de ir al cuarto de haya atrás a comprar a algo a la máquina expendedora.

Lisa camino hasta donde estaba su hermana, al llegar ahí encontró a Leni discutiendo con la máquina expendedora.

—Vamos máquina tonta, solo quiero unos caramelos.

—Leni, precisó tu ayuda en algo.

—Un segundo Lisa, solo espera a que la máquina me atienda.

—Leni, esa es una máquina expendedora.

—Lo sé, pero no me quiere expender mis caramelos.

—A lo que me refiero, es que es una máquina de auto servicio.

—Una máquina de autoservicio, ¿De dónde la conduzco? ¿Necesito licencia?

—No es ese tipo de auto, me refiero a —Lisa dio un suspiro de resignación—. Solo coloca tus monedas aquí.

— ¿Así?

—Sí, ahora presiona los botones que tengan el número y la letra que correspondan al producto que deseas.

—Está bien.

Leni presiono los botones rápidamente de forma aleatoria, se escuchó un sonido y la máquina se movió, revelando una entrada secreta detrás de esta, Lisa quedo impresionada por la revelación.

—Rayos, creo que rompí la máquina, será mejor que le avise a alguien.

Lisa presionó los botones de la máquina y saco un paquete de caramelos, el cual se lo dio a su hermana.

—Yo arreglaré la máquina, tú regresa a la fiesta.

—Gracias, Lisa.

Su hermana se fue mientras habría el paquete de caramelos que su hermana le dio, mientras tanto Lisa miraba estupefacta hacia las escaleras de ese pasaje secreto, no podía creer que lo que veía, lo pensó un poco, pero al ver que nadie la observaba decidió adentrarse en la entrada secreta, cerró la máquina tras ella y bajo las escaleras, llegando aún elevador que estaba bloqueada por una puerta, la cual tenía un pequeño tablero que pedía una contraseña, le tomó más de lo esperado, pero pudo descifrar la contraseña, al entrar al elevador notó este mascaba tres pisos, presionó el botón que marcaba el segundo piso.

El elevador se detuvo y luego habría su puerta, apenas entro al cuarto y encontró una máquina que no conocía, esta estaba compuesta por varios monitores y un casco conectado, al acercarse notó que estaba averiada.

Al terminar de escanear la maquina se dirigió a una gran cortina que cubría una sección del cuarto, se acercó con cautela y la retiro con cuidado, revelando algunos cuadros, notas y estatuas, las cuales compartían algo en común, tenían al mismo ser representado, Lisa observo al curioso personaje que aparecía en una de las pinturas, al ver sus características, recordó algo que dijo Dipper el día anterior mientras Lucy le entregaba una hoja que contenía un supuesto ritual que Lucy realizó sin éxito _"Estas hojas son solo publicidad del pueblo, ¿realmente crees que existe un demonio de forma triangular, color amarillo, con un solo ojo, un sombrero y un moño?",_ según Lucy, ese Ritual era para invocar a un ser llamado Bill Cipher, y según Dipper, Bill solo era un invento del alcalde, pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía tantos objetos dedicados a Bill?, esto le daba un mal presentimiento, sin duda sería algo que investigaría más a fondo.

Habiendo terminado de recorrer el pequeño cuarto, regreso al elevador y se dirigió al tercer piso.

Llego al tercer piso, el cual parecía ser una especie de laboratorio secreto, el cual se encontraba debajo de la cabaña, avanzo un poco hasta llegar a un estante donde había algunos objetos que parecían estar bajo llave, al acercarse notó que cada uno tenía una etiqueta de identificación: había un dado etiquetado como "Dado de caras infinitas", el cual constantemente cambiaba sus caras; Una alfombra etiquetada como "experimento 78: alfombra de protones"; A un lado se encontraba una especie de arma de energía, la cual estaba etiquetada como "Experimento 618: desestabilizador cuántico", e incluso había un borra memorias que parecía funcional.

Lisa miraba todo con gran interés, paso su escáner por cada objeto, luego continuo explorando el laboratorio, había algunos documentos en una mesa, había algunas máquinas extrañas, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de Lisa era lo que estaba en el centro del laboratorio, en este había lo que parecía ser una máquina gigante, una especie de portal o algo así, el cual parecía haber sido desmantelado, Lisa sacó su escáner y empezó a analizarlo, al terminar el escaneo notó que el portal aun desprendía algún tipo de energía, al parecer si volvía a ser armado podría ser funcional, Lisa se acercó a él para observarlo mejor.

*Zap*

Lisa cayo inconsciente, resultado del desestabilizador de Dipper, quien cargó a Lisa en sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a la cabaña.

* * *

Lisa despertó, estaba desorientada y su cabeza dolía, volteó alrededor y observó una gran ventana que dejaba filtrar la luz del sol, ¿ya había amanecido?, se levantó y miro alrededor, al parecer estaba en una habitación de gran tamaño, no estaba sola, alrededor de ella se encontraban todas sus hermanas dormidas, al parecer habían realizado una piyamada o algo así, se levantó y salió de la habitación, camino por la cabaña del misterio y notó que no había nadie en el pasillo o en la parte de abajo, tal vez aún seguían dormidos.

Lisa camino con cautela hasta llegar nuevamente a la máquina expendedora, presionó exactamente los mismos botones que su hermana la noche anterior, pero esta vez no pasó nada, lo intento nuevamente pero siguió sin lograr nada.

—Tienes que introducir monedas antes de presionar los botones si quieres comprar algo.

—Yo sé cómo funciona una máquina expendedora, Dipper, lo que quiero es entrar a tu laboratorio secreto que está oculto detrás de la máquina.

— ¿Laboratorio secreto detrás de la máquina?, sí que tienes una imaginación muy activa, pequeña.

—Ya puedes dejar de actuar conmigo, y mejor explícame que sucede en este pueblo.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—De acuerdo, entonces dime que es el Raromagedón, o quien es Bill Cipher.

—Ya te lo dije, fue un invento del alcalde Tyler para atraer turistas.

—Puede que mis hermanas hayan creído esa historia, pero yo noté tu sorpresa cuando mi hermana preguntó sobre él.

—Yo solo...

—Y no solo eso, también noté tu miedo al escuchar el nombre de "Bill Cipher".

—No fue miedo, solo se me hizo extraño que…

—Ayer que te conocí, noté que parecías ocultar algo, después de estar en tu laboratorio me di cuenta mis sospechas eran correctas, también empecé a investigar al pueblo y descubrí que cosas raras ocurren, así que dime, Dipper, ¿Qué ocultas? o mejor dicho ¿Qué sucede en Gravity Falls?

Dipper metió su mano en la gabardina.

—Si yo fuera tú no diría esas cosas en voz alta, y si es posible no menciones nada de eso, no quiero tener que...

— ¿Borrarme la memoria?, note que tienes un borra memorias dentro de tu gabardina, adelante, hazlo, has que olvide tu laboratorio o todo lo que he estado investigando del pueblo, pero tarde o temprano me volveré a dar cuenta de que algo extraño ocurre y seguiré investigando.

Dipper quería borrar la memoria de Lisa en ese momento y quitarse una preocupación menos, pero no podía, tenía razones para no hacerlo, al menos por ahora.

—Escucha, si yo fuera tú dejaría de investigar y me alejaría de todo eso, no quisiera que tu familia sufriera un extraño accidente.

— ¿Estás amenazándome?

-— ¿Qué?, ¡no!, tus hermanas son geniales, solo que no quiero que algo les pase.

— ¿Algo como qué?

— ¡Algo como! —respiro lo más profundo que pudo —. Escucha, no te voy a mentir, algo raro está pasando en Gravity Falls y no quiero que tú o tu familia salgan lastimadas.

— ¿Y Qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero está causando problemas alrededor del pueblo.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, trabajemos juntos y descubramos que es lo que…..

—No, ni pensarlo, esto es algo que tengo que resolver solo, no quiero involucrar a nadie, ni siquiera a mi propia hermana o mis amigos.

— ¿Tus amigos no saben nada de lo que está pasando?

—No, a ellos no les incumbe, y a ti tampoco.

— ¡Me incumben desde que mis hermanos fueron atacados por una criatura!, y si tú no me dices que sucede aquí tendré que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta.

—Entonces solo te pido un favor ¡alégate de mí laboratorio! no me causes más problemas.

—Entrare a tu laboratorio antes de que te des cuenta y obtendré las respuestas que requiero.

— ¿Laboratorio? ¿Qué laboratorio? —preguntó Lincoln, el cual entraba a la habitación junto a todas sus hermanas y a Mabel.

—Ningún laboratorio, solo que tu hermana comió esto y alucina algunas cosas —les mostró un paquete de un dulce en polvo.

— ¿Sonrisa dulce?, recuerdo que Leni lo comía mucho cuando éramos jóvenes, pensé que estaba prohibido en el país —Dijo Lori mientras observaba el dulce en polvo.

—Lo está, solo que tu hermana saco un paquete que no sabíamos que estaba en la máquina expendedora y lo comió, por eso estaba dormida cuando la encontré en…. ¡MABEL!, no lo comas.

—Lo siento Dipper, pero quiero ver a Aoshima.

—Yo también quiero ver a Aoshima.

— ¡Leni, no! —su hermana mayor trató de detenerla, sin éxito.

Las dos chicas comieron un poco del dulce, ambas empezaron a convulsionarse en el suelo mientras les salud espuma de su boca.

— ¡Cielos!, ¡hay que llamar a una ambulancia!

—Tranquila Lori, no pasa nada, solo deja que pase el efecto.

— ¿Estás seguro, Dipper?

—Sí, no es la primera vez que Mabel come eso.

—Si tú lo dices.

Unos minutos después, las dos chicas se levantaron con un molesto dolor de cabeza.

—No volveré a comer esa cosa —Dijo Mabel con una gran molestia mientras sostenía su estómago.

—Eso dijiste la última vez que lo comiste, Mabel, y la vez anterior a esa, y la vez anterior a esa, y la vez anterior a…

—Solo cállate Dipper.

—Bien, ahora que resolvimos esto, será mejor que nos preparemos para ir al lago, así que tienen quince minutos para desayunar, quien no llegue a tiempo a la van será dejado atrás —dijo Lori hacia todas sus hermanas.

— ¿El lago? —pregunto Lisa

—Cierto, tú estabas dormida, Lisa, según el calendario de Richard hoy es la apertura de la temporada de pesca en el lago, todo el pueblo estará ahí, incluso mamá y papá nos verán más tarde en el lago.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a desayunar, preparare mi famoso jugo Mabel para todas.

—No sé qué sea eso pero suena deliciosos —Dijo Lincoln de forma entusiasta.

Todas se dirigieron hacia la cocina, al final del grupo se encontraba Dipper, quien no podía quitar la vista de la pequeña de suéter verde.

—" _Como una pequeña de cuatro años podía ser un gran problema, no solo descubrió que algo extraño ocurre en el pueblo, también estuvo en el laboratorio de mi tío Ford, tendría que haberle borrado la memoria cuando tuve la oportunidad, por desgracia no puedo, al menos no por ahora, no hasta que descarte que su familia no…."._

— ¿Sucede algo, Dipper? —Lisa interrumpió su pensamiento.

—Nada, Lisa, solo un pequeño problema del que tengo que encargarme.

—Te deseo suerte con eso, aunque créeme, no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí, te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado mi ayuda.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

.

.

.

.

.

"QR VDEHV HQ OR TXH KDV PHWLGR, OLVD ORXG"

* * *

 **Las sospechas de Lisa resultaron ser ciertas, Dipper al parecer ocultaba algo, no solo parece saber más de lo que dice, incluso tiene un laboratorio secreto bajo la cabaña, laboratorio en el cual estuvo Lisa. Ahora Dipper no solo tiene que preocuparse por las rupturas, también por Lisa, no solo porque pueda ser un estorbo para su misión, sino porque al estar investigando podría ponerse en peligro, poner en peligro a su familia e incluso poner en peligro al pueblo entero al no saber en lo que se mete.**

 **Ahora que ambos tienen sus objetivos claros, la pregunta es ¿Quién lograra sus objetivos primero? ¿Lisa con su alto IQ o Dipper con su gran conocimiento sobre lo sobrenatural y su experiencia al tratar con estos temas? ¿Por qué Dipper no aceptó que Lisa trabajara con él? ¿Lisa volverá a entrar al laboratorio? ¿Alguien más se involucrara? ¿Alguien más ya está involucrado y no lo sabemos? ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de cada uno? ¿Mabel cumplirá su promesa y no volverá a comer sonrisa dulce?, todas esas preguntas, y mucho más que surgirán, serán resueltas el transcurso del Fanfic, pero primero díganme, ¿Quién resultara ganador? ¿A quién apoyan ustedes, Lisa o Dipper?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que ya habrán notado este capítulo es muy importante para la historia, ya que marca el inicio de una pequeña rivalidad entre algunos personajes, pero no solo eso, también establece el rumbo que tomará la historia a partir de ahora.**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban con ansias la interacción Loud-Pines así que espero que la interacción entre los personajes haya valido completamente la espera, también espero que este capítulo los haya hecho emocionarse más de una vez y que los tenga impacientes por más, si no lo logro les pido una disculpa.**

 **Como habrán notado, este capítulo demoro menos tiempo que los anteriores, eso se debe a que ahora tengo más tiempo libre (benditas vacaciones), puedo dedicarle más tiempo a la escritura del Fanfic, así que espero que el siguiente capítulo llegue en una semana o menos, también espero poder mantener ese ritmo mientras tenga tiempo libre.**

 **Como hace dos capítulos, quiero darles la bienvenida a: "Arokham" quien es nuevo seguidor de esta historia, espero disfrutes el fanfic, también te doy un sincero agradecimiento por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, realmente lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Y también quiero agradecer a: "Guest", "Arokham", "Sam the Stormbringer", "Steven002 D", "Guest", "Un Guest Mas", "Shadow 13" por dejar sus reviews, siempre es muy grato leerlos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **Pd: Les recomiendo leer con atención, se les puede escapar algo (guiño guiño).**


	9. Capítulo 8: El lago

Capítulo 8: El lago.

El lago era increíble, tenía una cascada de una gran altura y el agua era cristalina, al parecer todo el pueblo estaba ahí, había de todo para hacer, desde nadar, hasta practicar deportes acuáticos, pero la principal atracción era el concurso de pesca.

Los Pines se dirigieron a un embarcadero cercano mientras los Loud se reunieron con sus padres, hablaron un poco sobre lo que había por hacer y después se dispersaron por todos lados, cada quien eligió una actividad diferente.

Las dos hermanas mayores decidieron vestir sus trajes de baño y tomar el sol en las orillas del lago, algo que llamo la atención de alguno chicos que se encontraban en las cercanías; Luna por su parte decidió tocar una marimba que encontraba cerca de donde estaba, en poco tiempo algunas personas se unieron a Luna en su improvisación; Luan, Lynn y las gemelas decidieron entrar a jugar al agua, por su parte Lucy decidió apartarse un poco del grupo y prefirió escribir un poema, Mientras Rita se quedaba en la orilla jugando con Lili en la arena, Lynn sr decidió entrar al concurso de pesca en compañía de su hijo.

Sin duda el lago era sinónimo de diversión para todo, para todos menos Lisa, quien aún tenía en su cabeza cientos de preguntas, preguntas que tenía que resolver, había decidido seguir a Dipper con esperanza de averiguar algo más, pero una vez que los Pines se dirigieron al embarcadero, tomaron un bote y zarparon hacia una parte lejana del lago, así que tuvo que descartar su plan.

Tal vez sería mejor para ella investigar la cantidad de orina que había en el lago, o buscar al Gobblewonker el cual supuestamente habitaba en el lago según un letrero que estaba en la orilla del mismo y que tenía escrita la leyenda, en el pasado ella hubiera tomado eso como un simple invento, pero después de todo lo acontecido en los días pasados, no podía descartar nada.

Parecería que su día sería como cualquier otro, pero eso cambió cuando su escáner detectó una señal extraña, la cual venía desde una parte lejana del lago, una parte que era cubierta por un gran banco de neblina, si pensarlo mucho tomó un pequeño bote y se dirigió ahí, al investigar esa extraña señal tal vez ahí encontraría las respuestas que requería, encontraría las repuestas que Dipper no le daría.

* * *

Lisa se adentró al banco de neblina, el cual era muy espeso, la pequeña tuvo mucho cuidado mientras navegaba, al adentrarse más, divido a la lejanía una gran silueta, conforme avanzaba la silueta tomó la forma de una isla, la cual estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que la gente la viera a simple vista desde la orilla del lago, al acercarse a la isla notó un pequeño muelle en mal estado que había ahí, decidió desembarcar y dar una pequeña mirada alrededor, por el estado del muelle era obvio que nadie venía aquí, al avanzar un poco notó un letrero de madera vieja y en mal estado, el cual daba la bienvenida a la isla Hunde Traseros.

El microclima de la isla era increíble, en el lago era un día soleado y despejado, pero en la isla la gran cantidad de pinos hacía que esta tuviera un clima frío, eso sin mencionar la gran cantidad de neblina que había en la isla, la cual dificultaba la exploración, así que tuvo que avanzar por la isla valiéndose únicamente de su escáner, el cual rastreaba el origen de la señal.

Al adentrarse más en la isla, sintió que alguien la seguía mientras hacia un sonido de traqueteo, según su escáner había alguien, o algo, detrás de ella, pero cada que volteaba no había nada.

—" _Tal vez el exceso de neblina este dañando mis aparatos"._

Seguía avanzando por el bosque, pero la sensación de ser acechada no se iba, incluso el sonido se traqueteo aumentaba, sacó su celular y tomó una foto hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo, al observarla notó una silueta de gran altura y delgada complexión que se movía hacia un arbusto, la foto no era muy clara, así que no podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que la acosaba, pero algo era seguro, no era humano.

Trato de acelerar el paso y continuo su camino hasta llegar aún pequeño lago, en el cual había un bote hundido y varios castores a los alrededores, a la lejanía notó una silueta de aspecto humano, la cual sostenía algo en la mano apuntando hacia el lago.

— ¿Dipper? ¿eres tú?

Aunque hablarle a una extraña silueta en una isla misteriosa era claramente algo que iba en contra de sí misma, Lisa creyó que tal vez Dipper estuviera ahí, a fin de cuentas él estaría investigando lo mismo que ella detectó, aquella figura volteo y camino en su dirección, conforme se iba acercando notó que vestía una gabardina negra con capucha y un pantalón del mismo color, una playera gris y traía una funda en la cual portaba un arma, al verlo mejor, notó que era alguien a quien ella ya había visto.

— ¿Que hace una pequeña como tú en una isla como esta?, esto no es un lugar para niños.

—Lo mismo que tú, investigó las extrañas señales que emanan de esta isla.

—Sería mejor que te fueras, es muy peligroso que estés aquí.

—Puedo defenderme sola.

— ¿A si? ¿Y exactamente como lo harás? —Lisa saco de su bolsillo una pequeña pistola de agua con un aspecto extraño, aquel sujeto soltó una pequeña risa burlona—. ¿Y qué harás con eso? ¿Dispararle a lo que te ataque hasta matarlo de risa? eso es solo un juguete.

Lisa disparo a uno de los castores, el cual quedó congelado al instante.

—Una pistola criogénica disfrazada de un juguete, muy ingenioso, niña.

—no me llames niña, mi nombre es Lisa.

—El mío es Tyrone.

Del lago empezaron emanar burbujas, lo que hizo que Tyrone tomara a Lisa y se la llevara hacia el interior del bosque.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde me llevas? —Pregunto Lisa mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre, sin éxito.

—Te diré algo, si ves burbujas en el agua, corre.

— ¿Eso es lo que causa las extrañas señales?

—No, eso es otra cosa que es mejor evitar, esta isla está llena de toda clase de peligros.

El escáner de Lisa detectó que la señal extraña que vino buscando provenía de lo profundo del bosque, al parecer aumento de fuerza, a su vez que aparecía una nueva señal que provenía de esta.

—Al parecer algo cruzó —dijo aquel sujeto mientras miraba su reloj, el cual parecía tener un pequeño radar.

— ¿Qué?

—La señal que estas rastreando es una ruptura interdimensional y esa nueva señal es algo que cruzó a nuestra Dimensión.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé, un demonio, un ser de otra dimensión, algún chico perdido entre dimensiones que acabo aquí por error o simplemente una taza y una libreta, pudo ser cualquier cosa.

— Creo que debemos detenerla, así que ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Ok pon atención, lo primero que harás es regresar al muelle, subir a un bote y salir de la isla, es muy peligroso que una niña este aquí jugando a investigar cosas.

—Creo que ya deje en claro que puedo defenderme sola.

—Tu arma criogénica es genial, pero si la criatura está hecha a base de fuego o tiene una gran movilidad no te servirá de mucho.

— ¿Y tú pequeña pistola será suficiente?

—Es una pistola de energía, puedo modular su potencia para disparos más letales, y la velocidad del rayo disparado es de gran velocidad, así que si, será más efectiva que tu "juguete", así que mejor vete de aquí, no quiero que me estorbes.

—Está bien, me voy —Lisa camino con dirección al bosque.

—Espera, el muelle queda al otro lado.

—Lo sé, pero yo vine a esta isla en busca de respuestas y no me iré sin ellas.

—Por favor vete, no me obligues a tener que tomar tu rayo y congelarte para llevarte yo mismo a la orilla del lago.

—hazlo si quieres, pero solo perderás tu tiempo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que continuar con mi investigación —Lisa continuo con su camino.

— ¡Detente!

—No lo hare, pero tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

— ¡Espera! —Lisa detuvo su paso y giro en dirección a Tyrone—. Ahora veo porque mucha gente no tolera a los genios, escucha, ahora que veo no sederas tan fácil, y solo porque no tengo tiempo de llevarte yo mismo de regreso al lago, te dejare venir conmigo, pero con una condición y es que hagas caso a todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

—Bien, pero yo también una sola condición.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Que no me utilices de carnada como a mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Estaba observando, también vi lo que hiciste en la bodega con ese monstruo.

¿Lisa los había visto en la bodega del hotel? ¿Pero cómo? eso sería algo que investigaría después, pero ahora lo importante era encargarse del portal.

—Está bien, andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los dos se adentraron al bosque siguiendo la señal, la cual parecía hacerse más fuerte conforme avanzaban.

* * *

Su camino fue más largo de lo que creían, el bosque era más extenso de lo que parecían, ninguno decía una sola palabra, Lisa escucho el sonido del traqueteo nuevamente, mientras su escáner captaba una señal que venía de detrás de ellos.

—Tal parece que alguien nos está siguiendo.

—Tranquila, solo es el siempre detrás.

— ¿El qué?

—El siempre detrás, una criatura que disfruta de ponerse detrás de los incautos y nunca se deja ver, es molesto pero no peligroso.

—Espero no te equivoques.

—Tranquila, lo investigue lo suficiente para saber que es inofensivo, yo me preocuparía más si fuera Slenderman o una caricatura parecida.

— ¿Slenderman? ¿El antagonista principal de ese tonto videojuego? bromeas ¿cierto?

—Muchos dicen que habita este mismo bosque, así que mantén los ojos abiertos, si nos atrapa es nuestro fin.

—Claro, así como habita el bosque cercano a Royal Woods y prácticamente en todos los bosques del mundo, solo es un rumor que nació en los foros de internet.

—Cierto, pero recuerda que todas las leyendas y rumores del mundo tienen un origen real.

—Sin embargo no hay pruebas que muestren que Slenderman existió antes de 2012, año en el que fue lanzado el juego, simplemente Slenderman no existe.

—Cielos niña, Es obvio que no existe, solo era una broma para romper el hielo¿Que no tienes sentido del humor?

—Mejor concentrémonos en resolver el asunto de la ruptura.

—No eres divertida, ¿Lo sabias?

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta salir del bosque, caminaron un tramo más y llegaron al otro lado de la isla, en este había lo que parecía ser un diente gigante cerca de la orilla, de este salía un portal color verde, Tyrone sacó un desestabilizador cuántico y con un disparo cerró el portal.

—Un problema menos, ahora solo hay que encargarnos de lo que sea que salió de aquí.

—Detectó su señal a unos doscientos metros dentro del bosque, y avanza rápidamente hacia nuestra posición.

—Bien, tú espera aquí mientras yo me encargo la criatura.

—No, iré contigo.

—Ni hablar, no te pondré en riesgo.

— ¿Realmente quieres volver a tener esta discusión?, discusión que es más que obvio que no ganarás.

Aquel sujeto guardo silencio por un momento.

—Solo quédate detrás de mí, y has caso a todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

—Si, según mi escáner la criatura está dentro del bosque.

—Utiliza esto — le dio un pequeño aparato—. Es un rastreador, nos dirá la ubicación exacta de la criatura.

—Según el rastreador la criatura está a doscientos metros dentro del bosque.

—Muy bien, andando.

—Espera, ahora está a quinientos metros, ahora a cien metros, ahora a...

—La neblina dificulta su rastreo, será mejor buscarlo a la antigua.

Lentamente avanzaron hacia lo profundo del bosque, no avanzaron más de cincuenta metros cuando encontraron un ciervo muerto, al parecer la parte posterior le había sido arrancada y mostraba grandes zarpazos que llegaban hasta el hueso, Tyrone se acercó al animal para examinarlo.

—La sangre está fresca, fue atacado recientemente.

—Por las marcas que aquí vemos deduzco que es algo de gran tamaño, recomiendo que nos movamos ya que la criatura puede estar cerca.

—Bien solo déjame…

Un objeto golpeo su cabeza, al observarlo notó era un miembro posterior del ciervo, lentamente cayó un chorro de sangre frente a él, al voltear arriba vio a la criatura, la cual se alimentaba de los restos del ciervo.

La criatura era humanoide, tenía partes del cuerpo sin piel que dejaban ver sus musculos, su cerebro estaba expuesto, carecía de ojos y portaba garras tan largas como cuchillas, Lisa no pudo evitar comparar a la criatura con cierto enemigo que aparecía en la estación de policía de cierto videojuego de zombis que Lincoln suele jugar, lentamente tomó su pistola criogénica y apunto a la criatura, pero Tyrone disparó primero, fallando el tiro a causa de que la criatura brinco hacía unos arbustos cercanos, desde donde lanzó su larga lengua con dirección a Lisa, quien fue apartada por un empujón de Tyrone, volvió a disparar pero la criatura lo esquivo con gran velocidad.

— ¡Regresa al lago, es muy peligroso para ti!

—Pero yo...

— ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir, solo vete, Lisa!

—Pero...

— ¡VETE AHORA!

Tyrone Volvió a disparar a la criatura, fallo el tiro pero hizo que la criatura retrocediera, dándole tiempo a Lisa para correr, sin embargo la criatura la notó y se lanzó hacia ella, el sujeto se lanzó a la criatura dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, pero la criatura ni se inmuto, esta respondió lanzando un golpe con una de sus garras, pero Tyrone pudo esquivarlo, comenzó a disparar y la criatura solo retrocedió, siguió disparando para mantener a la criatura a raya para que lisa pudiera escapar.

* * *

Lisa no era precisamente una deportista, correr de regreso al lago era un reto físico enorme, pero estaba cerca, ya podía ver el diente gigante a la lejanía, ya podía sentirse a salvo.

Apenas salió del bosque cuando algo cayó tras ella desde los árboles, al voltear notó que la criatura la observaba mientras mostraba las fauces y sacaba su gran lengua, ¿Tyrone no pudo detenerla? ¿O acaso era….otra? ¿Cruzaron dos?, Lisa trato de tomar su arma pero la criatura dio un gran salto hacia ella, en el aire la criatura lanzó un gran zarpazo hacia Lisa, ella solo cerró los ojos esperando el final, pero nada pasó, al abrir los ojos notó que la criatura se encontraba a unos pasos de ella mientras la criatura se reincorpora Lisa disparó, pero la criatura la esquivo, para luego volver a atacar, esta vez lanzando su gran lengua, Lisa cerró los ojo nuevamente, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Lisa no entendía que pasaba, ya debería estar muerta, pero por más que la criatura atacaba no podía dañarla, después del último ataque de la criatura Lisa notó algo raro, era como si un escudo en forma de esfera se formará alrededor de ella cada que la criatura se acercaba, Lisa no creía lo que veía, pero no pensaría mucho en eso, lo importante era detener a esa cosa, tomó su arma y disparo, la criatura esquivo para luego atacar a Lisa, sin éxito, Lisa disparó y volvió a fallar.

La criatura saltaba a los alrededores esquivando los disparos de Lisa, brincó sobre el diente donde estaba el portal, de ahí trato de volver a saltar pero la criatura resbalo, Lisa no desaprovecho esto y disparo, atinando el tiro, la criatura no quedó congelada, pero sus extremidades inferiores si, dejándola en el suelo solo pudiéndose arrastrar, Lisa se dispuso a terminar el trabajo, jalo el gatillo pero el arma se encontraba descargada, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cilindro que introdujo en el arma para cargarla, al volver a apuntar a la criatura notó que del lago empezaron a salir burbujas, Lisa recordó lo que le dijo aquel hombre y se alejó del lago, las burbujas aumentaron hasta que salió la cabeza de un reptil de escamas verdes y cuello alargado, el cual de un bocado devoró a la criatura, para luego volver al fondo del lago.

La criatura fue destruida, Lisa solo se dejó caer al suelo, estaba exhausta, tal vez sería bueno realizar más ejercicio de vez en cuando.

—Al parecer las leyendas del Gobblewonker eran ciertas —dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿También es de otra dimensión?

—No, esa cosa pertenece a esta dimensión..

— ¿No es peligroso dejar que habite el lago?

—No, esa cosa prefiere estar cerca de esta isla, rara vez se acerca hacia el lago y nunca ha atacado a alguien —Tyrone ayudo a que Lisa se reincorporara —. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

Tyrone sacó su diario, en el cual tomó algunas notas, mientras hacía eso, Lisa notó un pequeño bulto que era formado por algo que Tyrone ocultaba bajo su gabardina.

— ¿Que tienes ahí?

—Solo es algo que perdí la última vez que estuve en la isla, pero eso no importa por ahora.

— ¿Al menos detuviste a la criatura, Tyrone?

—Sí, pese a ser muy ágil es muy débil, también descubrí que son ciegas, solo me escondí sin hacer ruido, un solo disparo fue suficiente para detenerla, aunque no noté que había dos criaturas, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herida?

—No, la criatura no pudo dañarme.

—Es lo que veo, debo admitir que me sorprende que no te hiciera daño alguno, incluso yo tuve problemas al pelear con la criatura.

—No, me refiero a que realmente no pudo dañarme, por más que me ataco no me hizo ningún daño.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿cómo es posible?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

—La criatura me atacaba, pero cada que se acercaba se formaba una especie de escudo que me protegía.

— ¿Puedo?

— ¿Adelante?

Aquel hombre pasó el escáner sobre Lisa, al ver la lectura se acercó a su suéter, donde notó algo extraño.

— ¿Has tenido contacto con unicornios últimamente?

—No, pero he estado trabajando con una muestra de cabello que supuestamente pertenece a unicornio.

— ¿Qué pruebas haz hecho?

—Lo analice en un escáner, lo observe en microscopio e incluso lo molí para tratar de averiguar sus componentes, pero no he tenido éxito hasta ahora.

—Al parecer tu suéter tiene parte de ese polvo de cabello de unicornio, eso te protegió de la criatura.

—Sabía que el polvo de unicornio podía repeler magia maligna, pero no que podría repeler criaturas.

—Ni yo —Tyrone se acercó a Lisa y tomó una pequeña muestra del polvo—. Lo investigare más tarde, ahora regresemos al muelle, es hora de irnos.

Los dos caminaron de regreso hasta el viejo muelle, en el que Lisa tomó su bote de regreso al lago, Tyrone decidió quedarse en la isla un tiempo más, aún tenía cosas por hacer, cuando Lisa empezó a alejarse de la isla, notó que Tyrone se internó en el bosque nuevamente.

* * *

Lisa salió del banco de neblina, cuando comenzó a acercarse a la playa fue interceptada por un gran bote, el cual tenía el nombre "Stan o War III", del cual se asomó su hermana mayor.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Lisa?, literalmente te acabas de perder el mejor recorrido por la isla Hunde Traseros.

—Lo siento hermana, pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

—Como sea, sube, aún tenemos mucho por hacer.

Lori bajo una gran escalera por la cual subió Lisa, al estar a bordo notó que toda su familia estaba ahí, también se encontraban Soos, Melody, Dipper y Mabel, quien sostenía una extraña marioneta en forma de oso.

—"He visto muchas marionetas hechas con calcetines, pero ninguna era tan fea como esa cosa".

—Eso no fue muy amable, señor cocos —dijo Luan mientras se acercaba a Lisa.

—"No me odies por ser honesto, ¿O tu qué opinas Lisa?"

—Honestamente no me importa, no tengo tiempo para incluirme en temas tan banales.

—"Te apoyo amiga, de todos modos no entiendo porque alguien quisiera recuperar una marioneta tan horri….. —Luan tapo la boca del señor cocos para que dejara de hablar.

— ¿Recuperar?

—Mabel nos contó que hace un año que estuvieron explorando la isla Hunde Traseros, Dipper la obligó a dejar su marioneta en la orilla, pero olvidaron pasar por ella, así que hoy que pasamos por la isla, Dipper bajó y lo recupero para Mabel.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, nos hizo esperar un gran rato, pero fue divertido, Soos no paró de contarnos historias, además no la culpo, si yo olvidara a cualquiera de mis muñecos de ventrílocuo en algún lugar no lo dejaría abandonado.

—"Dile eso al coronel galletas, al que abandonaste con Lincoln y ahora descanza debajo de la cama de Lincoln".

—No lo abandoné, solo fue un regalo para mi hermano menor.

—Chicas acérquense, les contare la leyenda de la cabeza del lago —Dijo Dipper llamando a todos en el bote.

Mientras todas se acercaban a él, Lisa no dejo de observar a Dipper, al parecer él también estuvo en la isla, ¿Habrá estado investigando también o realmente solo bajo por ese feo muñeco?, Lisa recordó que Tyrone ocultaba algo debajo de su gabardina y no evito observar su gabardina, le resultaba muy familiar, aunque la de Dipper era de un color arena y no tenía capucha, sin mencionar que esta no parecía estar muy sucia o húmeda a comparación de la de Tyrone , como si realmente hubiera pasado poco tiempo en la isla, Lisa se acercó a él para escuchar su historia, si la leyenda del Gobblewonker era cierta, tal vez la historia de la cabeza del lago también sería real.

* * *

La segunda parte del día fue aburrida para Lisa, Pasar el tiempo con los Pines era sinónimo de diversión, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la isla Hunde Traceros, la cual le había dejado más preguntas que respuestas en su mente, aunque ahora que sabía sobre las rupturas, tenía un punto de partida para iniciar su investigación.

La noche llegó y los Loud se encontraban nuevamente en el hotel, habían disfrutado un gran día en el lago, pero ahora era tiempo de descansar.

Lisa se dirigió a su habitación, llego a la puerta y notó que esta pacería estar emparejada, esto la puso en alerta, al parecer alguien entró a su habitación, no creyó que fuera alguien de limpieza del hotel ya que ellos eran más cuidadosos, así que tomó su arma criogénica y entro a su habitación con cautela.

Al entrar no pudo evitar ver todos su equipos a la vista, ella los había ocultado por si alguien del hotel subía a hacer limpieza a su habitación, miró alrededor y notó que toda la habitación había sido bandalizada, sus monitores habían sido destruidos al igual que sus notas y registros, su computadora parecía haber sufrido una sobre carga, todo estaba inservible, con excepción de su mesa de trabajo que fue lo único que al parecer no atacaron, ¿pero porque?, en su mesa de trabajo tenía todas las muestras de cabello con las que trabajó la noche anterior, todas sus notas sobre los experimentos que realizo e incluso estaba el prototipo de un arma en el que estaba trabajando.

Lisa se acercó a una cámara de vídeo oculta que había colocado por seguridad, de ahí saco la tarjeta de memoria, la cual introdujo en su celular y busco la grabación de la tarde, esta no mostraba nada fuera de lo común, solo fueron horas de vídeo de un cuarto vacío, con excepción de una vez que Sharon subió a hacer el aseo a su habitación.

El vídeo estaba por termina cuando notó una pequeña falla en su cámara, seguida por un desenfoque de la misma y un poco de estática, los equipos de Lisa fueron activados y lentamente salían de su escondite, eso era imposible, solo ella sabía la forma de revelar su equipo de laboratorio, lentamente la estática fue en aumento hasta casi no dejar ver nada, aunque Lisa alcanzaba a ver una silueta que no era reconocible, esta se acercó a las máquinas y las golpeaba con gran fuerza, lo mismo hizo con los monitores, al llegar a la mesa de trabajo notó que está era protegida por algún tipo de escudo, similar al que se proyectaba cuando la criatura la atacaba en la isla, los golpes a su mesa trabajo continuaron hasta que de la nada la silueta desapareció, la estática se detuvo y unos minutos después se observó a ella misma entrando a la habitación.

Lisa no lo podía creer, el ataque sucedió hace poco, ¿Esa cosa seguiría en la habitacion?, no estaba segura, pero sabía que podía estar en peligros, tomó el cabello de unicornio de su mesa de trabajo y lo colocó alrededor de su habitación, tal y como estaba colocado en la cabaña del misterio, tendría que hacer lo mismo con todo el piso del hotel, pero ya no tenía más cabello, tal vez si le decía a Dipper lo que sucedió el accedería a darle más, incluso el podría ayudarla a descubrir que fue lo que la ataco.

Mientras terminada de ordenar un poco su habitación llamaron a su puerta.

— ¿Hola?

Nadie contesto, pero volvieron a llamar a la puerta, lentamente se acercó a ella.

—Si esta es una de tus bromas, no estoy de humor para tolerarla, Luan.

No hubo respuesta, pero volvieron a llamar, lo pensó un poco, pero decidió salir, a fin de cuentas aún tenía el polvo de cabello de unicornio en su suéter, si era la misma cosa que aparecía en el vídeo la que tocaba a su puerta no sería dañada, lentamente abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza, no había nadie, salió al pasillo y miro alrededor, estaba vacío, no había nada.

Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación pero un sonido que venía desde las escalera de la bodega llamo su atención, tomó su celular y con la linterna de este apunto a las escaleras, estaban vacías, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación cuando algo la tomó por detrás y tapo su boca con un trapo que estaba impregnado con un somnífero, trato de luchar pero lentamente perdía el conocimiento, lo último que pudo observar fue como su cabeza era cubierta con un saco por alguien que parecía portar una toga roja.

.

.

.

.

.

"QR QRV YHPRV OXHJR"

* * *

 **El día de Lisa fue muy productivo, visitó una isla misteriosa, trabajó con Tyrone y descubrió que había rupturas interdimensionales de las cuales entraban criaturas de otra dimensión, a las cuales combatió, también descubrió que el cabello de unicornio puede protegerla de estas criaturas, sin duda llegar a la isla resolvió muchas de sus dudas, pero aun quedaron preguntas por resolver, como ¿Qué era lo que Tyrone escondía bajo su gabardina? O ¿Qué es lo que causa las rupturas? Al menos ahora tiene una pequeña idea de lo que sucede, pero eso no es lo importantes, ya que al parecer algo entró a su habitación y destruyo todo su equipo, pero ¿Quién o qué lo hizo? ¿Buscaba algo? ¿Quería dejar un mensaje? ¿Lo que sea que atacó sabrá que fue grabado por una cámara oculta?, eso y más serán cosas que Lisa tendrá que investigar, aunque tal vez ya sea tarde para ella, ahora que fue atrapada por alguien, o algo, su destino es incierto, tal vez debió escuchar a Dipper y dejar de investigar a Gravity Falls, solo nos queda esperar que salga bien librada de esto.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre la caja de comentarios está abierta para que la expresen lo que gusten.**

 **Como prometí en el capítulo pasado, este capítulo demoro solo una semana, espero poder mantener este ritmo para publicar, por lo menos durante las vacaciones, así que les digo que el siguiente capítulo tardará una semana o menos.**

 **Como siempre, le doy la bienvenida a "The Fans Fics House" quien es nuevo seguidor de la historia, espero te guste.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Eagle. " por agregar esta historia a tu lista de favorito, es algo que aprecio.**

 **También agradezco a "Guest" "Un Guest Mas" "Steven002 D" Y "Shadow 13" por sus Reviews, las cuales me ayudan mucho a crecer como escritor, así que procederé a responder Reviews:**

 **Guest: Con respecto a tu pregunta, solo te puedo decir que no, esta historia no está involucrada en el fic de "Loudmaggedon", pero toma en cuenta algo, las rupturas que han aparecido en Gravity Falls han dejado que algunas criaturas de otra dimensión crucen a esta, así que solo crucemos los dedos y recemos porque a un Loud del universo del Loudmaggedon no se le ocurra expandir el Loudmaggedon a este universo. Con respecto a tus demás preguntas, los Loud no tienen poderes o algo así, solo son ellos mismos y para terminar te recomiendo algo, no pierdas de vista a Lincoln.**

 **Un Guest Mas: Antes de todo, te agradezco mucho por el apoyo que me has brindado desde el inicio de este fic, ahora con respecto al Dipper vs Lisa, sin duda será algo interesante que me esta gustando escribir, pero su "enfrentamiento" será más como un juego de ajedrez, solo quien sepa mover sus piezas saldrá victorioso, Lisa ya hizo sus primeros movimientos, solo nos queda esperar a ver cómo responderá Dipper.**

 **Steven002 D: Antes de todo te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo, también te agradezco por la referencia de mi fic en el tuyo, sin duda lo aprecio, ahora con respecto a tus dudas, como tú mismo te diste cuenta, Lucy no es una criatura, puede ser callada y parece que oculta algo, pero simplemente es ella, pero toma en cuenta esto, ella es fanática de lo paranormal y se encuentra un pueblo famoso por eso, sin mencionar que fue ella la que decidió vacacionar ahí, Lucy no es peligrosa y no trama nada, pero será mejor que la mantengamos vigilada.**

 **Shadow 13: Como tu mencionas, Lisa es más lista que Dipper y es muy buena a la hora de crear inventos, pero su pensamiento es muy cerrado y solo cree en la ciencia, a diferencia de Dipper quien es listo pero también sabe improvisar, es de mente más abierta, siempre tiene un plan (como cierto hermano Loud) y sobre todo él sabe más sobre lo paranormal y lo que ocurre en Gravity Falls, no te puedo adelantar mucho pero te puedo decir que sus pensamientos chocaran más de una vez, por ultimo no creo que a Dipper le interese una recomendación universitaria y tampoco creo que él quiera expulsar a los Loud del pueblo, pero veamos que sucede, tal vez si Lisa lo pone en jaque él no tenga otra opción.**

 **Ahora terminado esto, sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima semana (eso espero).**


	10. Capítulo 9: Alcanzando las estrellas

Capítulo 9: Alcanzando las estrellas.

La mañana había sido como cualquier otra, bajó a desayunar justo a toda su familia, con excepción de Lisa, quien había colocado un letrero de "no molestar" en su habitación, tal vez se encontraba haciendo algún experimento, así que era mejor dejarla en paz.

Después del desayuno cada quien tomó un camino distinto, decidieron que por primera vez desde que llegaron al pueblo, tomarían tiempo para sí mismas y cada quien haría algo diferente, lo cual era bueno para Luna, ya que ella tendría tiempo para practicar antes de la batalla de bandas a la que se enfrentaría en la noche, entró en su habitación y practico por horas, una vez llegando la tarde era hora de ponerse en marcha.

—Hey sis, ¿No has visto a Lori?

—Fue a jugar mini golf.

— ¿Y qué hay de mamá o papá?

—Salieron desde hace unas horas a pasear.

—Rayos, necesito que alguien me lleve.

— ¿A dónde iras?

—A la batalla de bandas.

—Entonces porte tus audífonos.

— ¿Eso en que ayudara?

—Tú dices que la música te puede llevar a otros lugares, así que ponte tus audífonos y deja que la música que te lleve a la batalla de bandas, jajaja, ¿Entiendes?

—Que mal chiste, Luan.

—Vamos, admite que te gusto, pero ya enserio no hay nadie que te lleve, de hecho Lori se llevó la van, así que será mejor que tomes un taxi.

—Creo que eso hare, nos vemos en la noche, Luan.

—Suerte.

Luna salió de su habitación, encontrándose a su hermana gótica en el pasillo, llevaba consigo una bolsa con veladoras y algunos cráneos de plástico.

—Hey Lucy, ¿A dónde llevas eso?

—A la bodega del hotel.

— ¿Invocaras fantasmas?

—La bisabuela Harriet quiere que la ayude a realizar un ritual para proteger a nuestra familia de los seres obscuros que rondan en Gravity Falls.

— ¿Bisabuela Harriet? ¿Vino de vacaciones con nosotros?

—Si

—Bueno, suerte con tu ritual, hermana, solo no despiertes a los zombis o nos lances una maldición, ¿Está bien? — Luna le guiñó un ojo, Lucy no respondió y continuó su camino.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando luna llego a su destino, un club de motociclistas en el que se llevaría a cabo la batalla de bandas, se dispuso a entrar pero un hombre alto y lleno de tatuajes la detuvo.

— ¿Asunto?

—Vengo a la batalla de las bandas.

— ¿Edad?

—Quince años.

—Dentro está la mesa de registro, te asignaran tu número de entrada, después pasa hacia la parte trasera del escenario a prepararte.

Luna entró y se registró, paso siguiente se dirigió a la parte trasera del escenario, donde se encontraban bastantes bandas preparándose para actuar, había muchas, así que la competencia seria reñida, se acomodó en un pequeño rincón donde se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos.

— _"Muy bien luna, ya estás aquí, ahora solo decide que tocar, tal vez una canción de Mick Swagger, no, estoy segura que alguien tocará alguna, tal vez una canción propia, no, mis canciones han tenido buena recepción en internet, pero la mayoría de las visitas son locales, tal vez una canción de SMOOCH o de una banda más conocida, tal vez una canción de Metalli….._

—Hey, yo te conozco, eres Luna Loud ¿Cierto?

—En persona amigo, ¿puedo preguntar de dónde me conoces?

—Soy seguidor de tu canal de YouTube, debo decir que tus canciones son buenas, me gustó esa canción que compusiste sobre la pubertad, pero esa canción sobre como tu familia se desintegraba es de las mejores, ¿De dónde sacas la inspiración para esas canciones?

—La primera la escribí para mi hermano cuando el creyó que debía de actuar maduro y todo eso. Para la segunda me basé en una idea loca que tuvo mi hermano cuando destruyo el trabajo de mi hermana menor con su yoyo, todas las canciones que he escrito son sobre lo que he vivido con mi familia, por cierto, tu también te me haces conocido ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Robbie, Robbie V.

— ¿"Robbie V"? el líder de la banda "Robbie V y las Tumbas"

—El mismo, ¿Cómo sabes que soy líder de la banda?

—Tú escribiste la canción de Wendy ¿Cierto?

— Si ¿Dónde la escuchaste?

—La escuche en internet, muy buena canción, y muy triste también, debiste de haber pasado por algo fuerte para escribir esa canción.

—Sí, estaba pasando por un momento de depresión al escribir esa canción, pero es historia pasada, como sea, me alegro de tener competencia este año.

—Al parecer será una competencia fuerte, hay demasiadas bandas, no sabía que en Gravity Falls hubiera muchos aspirantes a músicos.

—Somos muy pocas las bandas que provenimos de aquí, la mayoría son de fuera del pueblo e incluso otras vinieron de varios estado del país.

— ¿Vienen de tan lejos?

—Sorprendente, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no entiendo porque venir de tan lejos.

—Todos vienen por el gran premio.

— ¿Vienen de tan lejos solo por quinientos dólares y un trofeo? Sí que deben estar desesperados.

— ¿No te enteraste?

— ¿Enterarme de qué?

—El ganador no solo ganará el premio en efectivo, también tendrá la oportunidad de abrir el festival Woodstick, es una oportunidad de oro para todos.

—Wow, eso explica todo, tendré que dar todo lo que tengo para ganar.

— ¿Competirás con tu banda o como solista?

—Solista.

—Tendrás una competencia difícil.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que lo lograre.

—Eso espero, nos vemos después, tengo que ensayar con mi banda.

Luna se quedó sola, ahora que sabía cuál era el premio quería ganar más que nunca, abrir un festival grande de música tal vez sería lo necesario para despegar su carrera musical, tomó su guitarra y comenzó a practicar, tendría que dar lo mejor de sí si quería ganar.

* * *

La competencia era dura, una a una las bandas subían al escenario a tocar, algunas tocaban canciones propias mientras otras hacían covers, al parecer no había jueces, solo era la gente del bar la que aplaudía o abucheaba a los participantes.

Participar como los solistas era más difícil que participar con una banda, algunos solista cantaban con pista mientras otros utilizaban algún instrumento, había quienes solo subían a improvisar algo, ninguno había agradado a los jueces hasta ahora.

— ¿Luna Loud?

— ¿Si?

—Eres la siguiente, prepárate.

Luna tomó su guitarra y se dirigió tras bambalinas, en cuanto la banda que estaba en el escenario terminara de tocar sería su turno.

La banda en el escenario estaba conformada por 3 integrantes muy jóvenes, tocaban bien pero les faltaba experiencia, cuando terminaron de tocar recibieron aplausos, aunque no tantos como otras bandas, subió al escenario el presentador de la batalla, quien resulto ser Cupido, el cantante que hace un año se volvió famoso por un video viral.

—Directamente desde Endsville ellos fueron "Mugre Morada" con su canción "Mugre Morada", ahora recibamos en el escenario a la siguiente solista de la noche, seguramente ya escucharon de su familia por todo el pueblo, su hermana menos término con la racha de Pacífica hace unos días, directamente desde Royal Woods, Michigan, Luna Loud.

Luna entro al escenario, este era más pequeño que el del club donde solía tocar en Royal Woods, se paró en el centro mientras un reflector la iluminaba, observó directamente al público, que estaba conformado por motociclistas, algunos jóvenes y algunas bandas que ya habían tocado, tomó el micrófono para saludar al público.

— ¡BUENAS NOCHES GRAVITY FALLS!, ¿¡LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR!?

La respuesta del público fue buena, pero no la que esperaba, en Royal Woods la ovacionaban y coreaban su nombre cada que ella tocaba, aquí apenas contestaron su saludo, dejó eso de lado y se dispuso a tocar, pero sintió algo apoderándose de ella, no sabía que era, pero la hacía sentir náuseas, las manos le sudaban y las rodillas le temblaban, trato de ignorar todo y se dispuso a tocar, ¿Qué canción tocaría? no la recordaba, ¿La había olvidado?, como era posible, nunca le había pasado, lentamente esa sensación que tenía aumento, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, sus pies no dejaban de temblar, se sentía nerviosa, pero ¿Porque?, no es la primera vez que tocaba frente a un gran público, Royal Woods siempre lo hacía, tampoco era la primera vez que participaba en una batalla de bandas, ya había ganado algunas junto a Chuck y Tabby, en Royal Woods ella..., Royal Woods, pero esto no era Royal Woods, aquí no era el club donde tocaba los fines de semana, aquí no estaba Chuck con ella en el escenario, aquí no estaba Tabby frente al escenario dando ánimos, aquí estaba sola, ¿Ahora qué haría?, debía tocar algo, no podía quedar como una tonta, ¿Pero que tocar?, necesitaba una canción que la inspirara, que le diera esa confianza perdida, que le ayudara a deshacerse de sus demonios internos….sus demonios…ahora sabía que canción tocar, tomó el mástil de su guitarra, colocó sus dedos en las cuerdas y comenzó con el punteo mientras comenzaba a cantar.

 _Mayday! Mayday! (¡Ayúdame!, ¡Ayúdame!)_

 _The ship is slowly sinking (El barco se está hundiendo lentamente)_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling (Ellos piensan que estoy loco, pero no saben que se siente)_

 _They're all around me, Circling like vultures (Están todos rodeándome_

 _Dando vueltas como buitres)_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors (Quieren romperme y quitarme mis colores)_

 _Wash away my colors (quitarme mis colores)_

 _Luna cerró los ojos, acomodo sus dedos en los acordes correspondientes y cantó con fuerza el coro._

 _Take me high and I'll sing (Llévame alto y voy a cantar)_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) (Oh tú haces que todo esté bien (bien, bien))_

 _We are one in the same (Somos uno en el mismo)_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away) (Oh tu quitas el dolor (lejos, lejos))_

 _Save me if I become (Sálvame si me convierto)_

 _My demons (Mis demonios)_

 _(Starset – My Demons)_

Se dejó llevar por la canción, conforme seguía tocando se sentía cómoda con esta, lentamente dejó de sentirse nerviosa, las náuseas se fueron y la confianza regresó, conforme seguía tocando, sintió una nueva emoción, sentía algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, "Emoción" era la misma emoción que experimento cuando presenció ese concierto de Mick Swagger que le cambio la vida, la misma emoción que experimento al aprender a tocar guitarra, la misma emoción al componer su primer canción y tocarla frente a su familia, la misma emoción cuando tocó frente a un público por primera vez.

Abrió los ojos y vio al público corear la canción, muchos saltaban y aplaudían al ritmo de la música, al ver esto todo emoción fue remplazado por euforia, tocó hasta el final, tocó el último acorde y lo sostuvo hasta que este dejo de soñar, el final de la canción fue seguido por una gran ovación y una tanda de aplausos por parte del público.

— ¡BUENAS NOCHES GRAVITY FALLS! — se despedía Luna mientras el presentador regreso al escenario.

— ¡Un gran aplauso para Luna Loud!, ahora residan a la siguiente banda de la noche, directamente desde un pequeño pueblo en Colorado, ¡TIMMY Y LOS AMOS DEL INFIERNO!

Luna tomó su guitarra y volvió detrás del escenario mientras la siguiente banda subia, había sido una buena noche para ella.

La noche siguió su curso, muchas bandas más pasaron por el escenario, unas cantaron muy bien y otras fracasaron, La banda de Robbie tuvo una buena recepción al cantar una canción sobre un pueblo atacado por un ser de otra dimensión.

Al ser muchas bandas las que compitieron, era más de media noche cuando finalmente dieron los resultados, la banda ganadora resultó ser "Mystik Spiral", una banda proveniente de Lawndale, California, pero al parecer los organizadores de la batalla quedaron sorprendidos con la actuación de Luna y le permitirían abrir el show de cualquier banda que ella quisiera en el festival Woodstick, sin dudarlo eligió al ídolo de su infancia.

* * *

—" _Hola, soy Lori, ya sabes que hacer" —_ Sonó un tono de mensaje.

—Hey sis ¿Dónde estás?, mamá dijo que vendrías por mí hace dos horas, llámame en cuanto oigas esto.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —Se acercó Robbie con su bicicleta en mano.

—Mi hermana tendría que haber pasado por mí desde hace tiempo.

—Te hospedas en el hotel ¿cierto?, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

—Gracias, pero no creo que ambos podamos subir en tu bici, aparte tengo que esperar a mi hermana o me hará un pretzel humano si no me encuentra.

—Podemos caminar por la avenida principal, si tu hermana pasa por ahí la veremos.

—Solo deja llamar a mi hermana una vez más —Luna volvió a marcar su teléfono.

—" _Hola, soy Lori, ya sabes que hacer" —Sonó un tono de mensaje._

—Voy en camino al hotel, caminare por la avenida principal para que me alcances cuando puedas, márcame en cuanto escuches esto.

* * *

Las calles de Gravity Falls estaban desiertas, no había ni un alma en ellas y no se escuchaba ruido alguno salvo por algunos insectos, pese a estar muy tranquilas también eran muy terroríficas, por suerte para Luna Loud, ella no estaba sola, había caminado ya algunos kilómetros junto a su acompañante, este llevaba su bici, la cual era individual por lo que no la podrían utilizar para llegar más rápido.

Ambos chicos habían platicado por la mayoría del camino, hablaron un poco sobre sus planes a futuro en la música y sobre lo que sucedió en la batalla de banda, pese a haber hecho el camino más corto con la charla, aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer.

—Tus padres se llevarían bien con mi hermana menor, ella tiene su propio servicio de funeraria.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?

—Ocho.

—Vaya, sí que es valiente.

— ¿Y no es terrorífico tener una funeraria en casa?

—Lo era, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

—No lo creo, para mi familia aún es incómodo que mi hermana nos meta en ataúdes y ensaye con nosotros sus funerales, aunque eso inspira buenas canciones de Death metal.

—Solo a ti te inspiran, a mí no inspira la funeraria de mis padres para nada, a veces tengo que ir a un cementerio a escribir una canción.

—Y hablando de inspiración ¿En qué te inspiraste para escribir la canción de Wendy?, ¿Una chica especial tal vez?

—En mi ex novia.

—Clásico, ¿Y cuál fue su historia?

—Ella me había gustado desde que entramos a secundaria, el verano pasado durante una feria en la cabaña del misterio un chico le golpeó el ojo con una pelota por accidente, yo estaba cerca y tenía un cono de helado.

—Estuviste en el momento justo y el lugar exacto.

—Si, después de refrescarle el ojo con el helado le pregunte que si quería salir conmigo y ella acepto.

—Aprovechaste la situación.

—Exacto, después de eso salimos por un tiempo, aunque nunca fui un buen novio realmente, nunca ponía atención a lo que ella me decía, siempre que ella quería salir yo le ponía pretextos, incluso era malo con sus amigos, un día le pedí a Wendy ir al mirador y ella me dijo que nuestra relación no iba a funcionar, luego me corto.

—Creo que tenía razones para cortarte.

—Lo sé, pero no iba a dar por vencida tan fácil mente, le mostré a Wendy una canción y le dije que la había escrito para ella, aunque en realidad era de una banda poco conocida.

— ¿Qué canción fue?

—Si te soy sincero no el recuerdo, solo sé que la encontré cerca del cementerio, como sea, la canción funciono, regresamos a ser pareja pero gracias al chico Pines, que es su mejor amigo, descubrió que le había mentido, así que ahora no sólo ya no quería ser mi novia, también me odiaba.

— ¿Chico Pines?, ¿te refieres a Dipper?

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, lo conocí cuando fuimos a la cabaña del misterio a una reunión que nos invitó Mabel.

—Él, junto con su hermana y Soos son los amigos de Wendy a los que trataba mal.

— ¿Espera? Si él es el mejor amigo de Wendy, ¿La Wendy de la que habla tu canción es la linda pelirroja que trabaja en la cabaña del misterio?

— ¿La conoces?

—Sí, la conoce el día de la reunión de la cabaña del misterio.

—Sí que el mundo es pequeño, ¿No lo crees?

—Y que lo digas, pero dime ¿Qué paso después?

—Caí en una profunda depresión por Wendy, eso me alejó de mis amigos, pasaba todo el día encerrado en mi habitación escribiendo canciones y mandando vergonzosos mensajes para tratar recuperarla pero no funcionó, por suerte para mí, alguien llegó a rescatarme.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Dipper?

—Mabel, ella trato de subirme los ánimos y dijo que me encontraría a alguien más, yo acepte.

—Un momento ¿Dejaste el futuro de tu vida amorosa en manos de una niña?

—Solo acepte para que me dejara en paz.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en esa cita? ¿Acabo en desastre?

—Sorprendentemente no, me organizó una cita con Tambry, quien es mi actual novia, aun pero no sé qué pasó en esa cita, yo no soportaba a Tambry, pero en cuanto empezamos a compartir unas papas fritas, no sé, fue como si hubiéramos sido encantados con un hechizo o algo así, al instante nos enamoramos, después de eso pude hacer las paces con Wendy yo todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Sí que es una gran historia, deberías escribir una canción sobre todo eso.

—Lo consideraré, ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Alguna historia de desamor que te inspire a escribir?

—Por suerte por ahora, no, pero unos días antes de venir a Gravity Falls le deje una carta de amor a una chica que me gusta, aun espero su respuesta, pero si te soy sincera estoy nerviosa de lo que puede decir.

—No te pongas nerviosa, si hay algo que aprendí, es que el amor puede darnos grandes sorpresas.

Se escuchó un gran crujido proveniente de los árboles, al voltear, Luna observo como una silueta se movía entre los arboles con gran velocidad.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Tal vez solo una ardilla en los árboles.

—Era muy grande para ser una ardilla, fue algo más.

—Sera mejor que aceleremos el paso —Robbie se observaba nervioso.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada, solo vámonos.

La rama de uno de los árboles se rompió, cayendo de esta una criatura humanoide con grandes garras y una gran lengua.

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?

— ¡No lo sé, Luna, pero debemos irnos!

Ambos chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero la criatura lo era más, en poco tiempo ya los había alcanzado, salto frente a ellos para cortarles el camino para luego abalanzarse sobre ellos, Robbie empujó a Luna lo más fuerte que pudo, salvándole la vida, pero él fue atravesado en el pecho por las garras de la criatura.

Luna quedo sorprendida al ver como Robbie fue atravesado por esa criatura, que parecía haber sido sacada de una pesadilla, se quedó mirando unos segundos hasta notó que Robbie no se quejó por tener esas grandes garras entrando por su pecho y saliendo por la espalda, simplemente dirigió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y sacó un pequeño puñal, con éste atravesó cerebro expuesto de la criatura, matándola al instante, retiró las garras de su pecho, de este brotó un gran hilo de sangre, pero Robbie estaba tranquilo, solo sacó su celular y se dispuso a hacer una llamada, toda la situación dejo atónita a Luna.

Robbie espero por unos segundo hasta que alguien contesto del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, ¿Anciano?, apareció otra...¿Pines?...como sea, apareció otra criatura, estoy en la avenida principal cerca arcade, ven en cuanto puedas —miró por un instante a Luna—. y será mejor que traigas un borra memorias.

Robbie guardó su celular y se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba Luna, la cual parecía estar en shock, su piel estaba pálida y tenía una expresión que claramente mostraba miedo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué...diablos...pasó? —dijo Luna mientras se sentaba en el pavimento, apenas pudiendo decir unas palabras.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —Dijo Robbie estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantar, Luna lo miraba atónita, sobre todo por las marcas que tenía en el pecho, las cuales parecían atravesarlo.

— ¡NECESITAS UN MÉDICO!

—Tranquila, no pasa nada

— ¡ESTAS HERIDO! ¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital para que te atiendan esas heridas y llamar a la policía y...! — Luna hablaba de forma histérica, Robbie le dio una bofetada, la cual pareció tranquilizarla.

—Escucha, estoy bien.

— ¿Bien?, ¡ESA MALDITA COSA TE ATRAVESÓ EL PECHO Y TÚ ESTÁS COMO SI NADA! ¿Qué carajo eres?

—Escucha, sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero este no es el momento de discutirlas, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo esto.

—Pero tú estás…como es que sigues…vivo.

—Está bien, te diré porque no estoy herido solo si eso te tranquiliza, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie —Robbie tomó aire—. Yo…..

Se escucharon más crujidos venir de los arboles

— ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!? —Dijo Luna con un grito que expresaba terror puro.

—Puede haber más de esas cosas por aquí, el hotel está a pocas calles, toma mi bici y llega ahí lo más rápido que puedas, en cuanto pueda enviare a alguien a que te ayude, pero hagas lo que hagas no le cuentes a nadie lo que acaba de pasar aquí, ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, pero que...

—Solo vete Luna, yo estaré bien.

Los crujidos de los arboles aumentaron, Luna subió a la bici de Robbie y pedaleo con fuerza, su respiración era errática, y su frecuencia cardiaca era alta, en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Pedaleo por varias calles, en su desesperación no notó que había una pequeña piedra en el camino, la cual la derribo de la bici, luna levanto la mirada, miro a su alrededor para tratar de orientarse pero nada le parecía conocido ¿Se había equivocado de camino? Siguió mirando a los alrededores y notó que aún seguía en la avenida principal, Luna sacó su teléfono y marcó a su hermana mayor.

—" _Hola, soy Lori, ya sabes que hacer" —_ Sonó un tono de mensaje.

— ¡Lori, por favor ven, necesito tu ayuda! —Luna colgó y marcó a sus padres pero la llamada no se enlazó, su celular había perdido la señal.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! Mierda, esto no puede ser real.

Luna empezó a sollozar, se sentía perdida, hasta que vio lo que parecía ser su salvación, un teléfono público, sin pensarlo corrió en dirección a éste y se dispuso a marcar por ayuda.

—" _Novecientos once ¿Cuál es su emergencia?"_

— ¡Necesito ayuda! —Trato de calmarse un poco pero su miedo no se lo permitía—. ¡Mi amigo y yo fuimos atacados por una criatura, él está herido y yo estoy perdida, por favor mande ayuda.

— _"Esta bien señorita, voy a necesitar que se calme y me diga dónde..." —_ la llamada se cortó.

—Hola, ¡me oye! ¿Está ahí? Por favor, conteste. —Volvió a marcar, pero la llamada no se conectó.

—No me puede estar pasando esto, esto no puede ser real —no aguanto y empezó a llorar, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, y no lo soportaba, tal vez no debió haber salido del hotel.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó desde los árboles, dio un salto del susto, pero por instinto tomó el teléfono y volvió a marcar, por suerte para ella volvieron a responder su llamado.

—" _Novecientos once ¿Cuál es su emergencia?"_

— ¡VENGAN RÁPIDO, NECESITO SU AYUDA, ESTOY EN….!

Su cabeza fue tapada con un saco por un pequeño grupo de personas, las cuales la jalaron a las sombras.

— ¿Hola? Señorita ¿Sigue ahí?

Alguien más tomó el teléfono.

—Falsa alarma, nosotros nos encargamos.

—" _Muy bien, solo habrán los ojos, esa chica dijo que estaba con un amigo que estaba herido"_

—No te preocupes, ya lo resolvimos. —colgó el teléfono y se fueron del lugar.

La calle yacía desierta nuevamente, no había nadie a los alrededores, solo se podía ver una bicicleta roja tirada en el pavimento, un teléfono público debajo de una luminaria y un gran ojo color rojo pintado en una pared cerca de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

"OXQD QXQFD ROYLGDUD HVWD QRFKH, ¿R VL?

* * *

 **La noche dio un giro inesperado para la aspirante a estrella del rock, pero bueno, así es la vida, en un momento ganas la oportunidad de abrir el concierto de tu estrella de rock favorita, y al siguiente estas pedaleando por tu vida en una bicicleta de un chico al que acabas de conocer, en fin, así es la vida.**

 **Luna experimentó por primera vez un suceso paranormal cortesía de Gravity Falls, por desgracia para ella, no fue una experiencia muy grata que digamos, solo esperemos que esta experiencia no deje secuelas, como sea ¿Luna estará bien? ¿Quiénes la raptaron (estoy seguro que lo descubrieron desde el capítulo pasado, así que ya no deberían sorprenderse)? ¿Alguien más de la familia Loud habrá sufrido un evento similar durante el día? ¿Por qué Robbie no murió? ¿Qué fue de él después de que Luna lo dejo? ¿A quien llamó Robbie y Porque un Pines contesto la llamada?, esas y más preguntas serán resueltas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, para mí fue un poco difícil escribirlo, sobre todo la parte de Luna, si de por si no soy un buen escritor, ahora imagínense tratar de trasmitir las emociones de Luna al lector, es más difícil de lo que parece, solo espero no haber fallado, en fin, me gustaría que pusieran en la caja de comentarios que les pareció, sobre todo para saber en qué debo mejorar.**

 **El siguiente capítulo demorará una semana o menos, no les quiero adelantar mucho, pero les puedo decir que traerá una sorpresa muy grande.**

 **Como vengo haciendo desde los capítulos pasados y seguiré haciendo hasta que termine el fanfic, quiero darles la bienvenida a "Leynad", " jonsaibot", "DESTACADO117" y "TubemanxDD" quienes son nuevo seguidor de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **También les doy un sincero agradecimiento a "Leynad" y" jonsaibot" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio como no tienen idea.**

 **También quiero agradecer a "Guest", "Un Guest Mas" y "Guest" por dejar sus reviews, las cuales responderé a continuación.**

 **Guest: He estado jugando mucho con esa idea desde que pensé en introducir las rupturas interdimensionales al fic, pero aún no se si pasara, principalmente porque no quiero que sea algo puesto solo por ponerse, sino que realmente aporte algo a la historia, solo nos queda esperar y ver qué sucede.**

 **Un Guest Mas: Me alegra saber que disfrutaste mucho el capítulo, pero si este te gusto, te puedo asegurar que el siguiente capítulo te volará la cabeza, pero no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, aunque si lees este capítulo con atención, podrás deducir algunas cosas que ocurrirán en el siguiente.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te guste, espero disfrutes el fanfic.**

 **Con esto terminado, y** **sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Capítulo 10: La sociedad del ojo segado

Capítulo 10: La sociedad del ojo segado.

Lisa estaba desorientada, tenía una jaqueca muy fuerte y se sentía hambrienta ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?, no lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas, no podía ver nada a causa del saco que cubría su cabeza, solo escuchaba lo que parecía ser un ritual, el cual era cantado por un grupo de personas, parecían recitar algo que apenas era entendible, una vez terminada la oración, una voz masculina, que sonaba seria y monótona comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta reunión? —preguntó aquella voz.

—Todas estas personas vieron lo que debían, por ello sus mentes deben ser borrada —Contestaron al unísono un grupo de personas.

El sacó le fue retirado de la cabeza, por unos segundos, Lisa quedo segada por el repentino aumento de luz, pero al volver a recuperar la vista pudo observar lo que ocurría, estaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de calabozo o un templo antiguo, en el estaban unos tipos en toga haciendo un circulo alrededor de un cofre.

Lisa observo a su alrededor y notó que no era la única, a su lado había más personas, las cuales también estaban atadas de manos y pies, observó a un hombre y una mujer de rasgos latinos, un hombre caucásico, dos adolescentes y a ¿Sus hermanas?, más bien solo algunas de ellas, estaba Lori, Luna, Lincoln y Lucy ¿Qué hacían ellas aquí?, todas lucían desconcertadas y asustadas.

Lincoln alzó la mirada y observo a sus hermanas.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Pregunto Lincoln.

—Tal vez fuimos presas de algún culto dedicado a algún ser paranormal, y ahora seremos sacrificadas en el nombre de ese ser. —Contesto su hermana gótica, la cual no mostraba emoción alguna.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Tenemos que….?

—Silencio —dijo aquel hombre de voz monótona hacia los Loud—. Ahora, procederemos con el borrado de memorias.

Dos de los hombres se acercaron al grupo de cautivos, tomaron a la pareja latina y los llevaron hacia el centro del salón, donde había silla antigua, en la cual sentaron y sujetaron a la chica, mientras que al varón lo mantenían de pie cerca de ella.

—Ustedes dos ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Yo soy Reginaldo y ella es mi esposa, Rosana.

—Muy bien, Reginaldo y Rosana, ¿Qué sucedió y que fue lo que han visto?

— ¡Hablen! —secundaron los demás miembros de la sociedad, todos hablaron al unísono.

—Estábamos paseando por el lago en un bote, nos dirigimos al mismo lugar donde le pedí matrimonio a mi esposa hace un año, nos alejamos de la orilla para tener más privacidad pero por error entramos a un gran banco de neblina, tratamos de remar a la orilla del lago pero sin darnos cuenta nos acercarnos a una extraña isla, fuimos hacia ella para buscar ayuda pero cuando estábamos a punto de desembarcar se formó un extraño vórtice color verde, de este salió un extraño hombre.

— ¿Cómo era este hombre?

—Era un hombre muy alto y….extremadamente delgado, sus manos y pies eran extrañamente largas, vestía un traje muy elegante. —el hombre hablaba con una voz cortada.

—También era muy pálido y no tenía….no tenía rostro, cuando mi esposo y yo nos acercamos a él, salieron unos largos tentáculos de su espalda y trato de atraparnos, apenas —La esposa sollozó un poco—. Apenas… apenas logramos escapar. —la voz de la mujer expresaba miedo mientras relataba lo sucedido.

Uno de los hombres que se encontraban conformando el circulo alrededor del cofre se acercó a este, de él sacó un aparato que le entregaron al líder de la sociedad, al observar este aparato, Lisa lo reconoció al instante.

—Prepárense para olvidar lo que vieron —el hombre programó algo en el pequeño aparato, apunto y disparo a la pareja, la cual parecía aturdida después del disparo—. Reginaldo y Rosana ¿Qué saben de aquel hombre alto y delgado?

— ¡Mi mente esta en blanco gracias a la sociedad del ojo segado! —dijo la pareja al unísono con una voz casi robótica.

— ¡Nadie lo ve! —exclamaron todos los miembros de la sociedad.

—Reginaldo y Rosana ¿Cómo se sienten?

—Me siento bien, ya no recuerdo cual era el problema —Dijo la pareja al unísono, su voz seguía sonando robótica.

—Muy bien, llévenselos de aquí.

Uno de los miembros de la sociedad se llevó a la pareja por un pasillo obscuro.

—Ahora, prosigamos con el ritual.

Otro de los miembros se acercó al hombre caucásico, al cual llevaron a la silla.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es….

* * *

El hombre de la toga seguía hablando con los prisioneros, mientras esto ocurría, los Loud trataban de zafarse de las ataduras que los mantenían cautivos, sin éxito hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Lincoln.

—Literalmente debemos salir de aquí, no sé qué quieren de nosotros.

—Claramente quiere borrar nuestra memoria.

—Eso es obvio, Lisa ¿Pero por qué lo harían?

—Porque vimos algo que no debimos.

— ¿Algo cómo qué?

—Yo he estado investigando los extraños sucesos que ocurren en Gravity Falls, a Lincoln y Lucy posiblemente los trajeron porque fueron atacados por una criatura en el hotel hace unos días.

— ¿cómo lo...? —pregunto Lincoln, sorprendido por lo que mencionó Lisa.

—La verdadera pregunta es ¿Porque trajeron a ti y a Luna aquí?

—Yo fui atacada por un monstruo saliendo de mi concierto, —Sollozó un poco—. Esa cosa hirió a...

— ¡Silencio! —interrumpió uno de los miembros de la sociedad, el cual tomó a Lori de un brazo para llevarla a la silla.

— ¡HEY!, suéltame, no pueden hacerme esto —Lori forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre, un segundo hombre se acercó a ella y entre ambos sujetos trataron de llevar a Lori a la silla, pero ella seguía luchando.

—Deja de luchar jovencita, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que debería ser.

— ¡SUELTENME!

— ¡DEJEN A MI HERMANA EN PAZ! —su hermano salió en su defensa.

— ¡Silencio niño! Solo déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

— ¡No dejare que lastimen a mi hermana!

Lincoln trato de ponerse de pie, lo que hizo que dos hombres más se acercaran a él para detenerlo, pero él seguía luchando.

— ¡ALTO! — Grito Luna, lo que hizo que todos se detuvieran y dirigieran la mirada a la hermana rockera—. Borre mi memoria primero.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —todas sus hermanas dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Porque Luna?

—Lo siento Linc, pero hoy pasó algo que realmente quiero olvidar.

Los hombres dejaron a sus hermanas y llevaron a Luna a la silla.

—Dime Luna, ¿Qué sucedió y que fue lo que han visto?

—Luna, no lo hagas.

—Lo siento Linc, pero realmente quiero olvidar lo que pasó hoy. —Dirigió su mirada al hombre que sostenía el borra memorias—. Fui atacada por una criatura al salir de la batalla de las bandas.

—Según tengo entendido, tú ibas con alguien más, dime quién era.

—Un chico que conocí en la batalla de bandas, su nombre es Robbie Valentino.

—Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Íbamos en camino al hotel donde me estoy hospedando, cuando una criatura extraña cayó de un árbol, La criatura nos atacó, Robbie me lanzo fuera del camino de esa cosa, pero…—.Luna empezó a llorar—. La criatura le atravesó el pecho con sus garras…..pero él no sentía nada…Robbie mató a la criatura y luego se quitó las garras de su pecho…..sangraba mucho e incluso podía ver a través de su herida…pero él no se quejaba, es como si no sintiera nada.

Esto último llamo la atención de Lisa.

—Muy bien Luna, prepárate para olvidar lo que viste —el hombre disparo a Luna y borró su memoria.

—Muy bien Luna, ¿Qué sabes sobre la criatura que te ataco?

— ¡Mi mente esta en blanco gracias a la sociedad del ojo segado! —dijo Luna con una voz casi robótica.

— ¡Nadie lo ve! —exclamaron todos los miembros de la sociedad.

—Llévensela de aquí —Aquel hombre se acercó a la hermana mayor—. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre y que fue lo que viste?

—Vete al diablo, no dejaré que les hagas a mis hermanos lo mismo que a Luna.

—Lo único que hice fue cumplir su petición, ella eligió olvidar lo que vio.

—Pero yo no quiero olvidar.

—Tampoco yo —Secundo Lincoln.

— ¿Enserio? —aquel hombre observo al peliblanco—. Pero fuiste atacado por un monstruo en el hotel, eso solo te ha traído pesadillas y desconfianza en el pueblo, y ahora que también fuiste atacado en el árcade y en el bosque, estas pesadillas aumentaran, ¿Enserio prefieres recordar todo eso y estar paranoico mientras estés en el pueblo a mejor olvidarlo y poder disfrutar tus vacaciones?

—Admito que fue terrorífico, y también admito que si he estado paranoico y con miedo cada que estoy solo, pero es algo que no quisiera olvidar, eso es lo más interesante que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Pues lo siento, pero no hay opción, tenemos que borrar tu memoria y la de tu familia.

— ¿Porque?

—Porque los turistas como ustedes ponen en peligro al pueblo.

—Mi familia no ha hecho nada —dijo Lori.

—Tú y tus padres tal vez no, pero tu hermana menor ha estado investigando lo que no debe, incluso robó parte del cabello de unicornio que estaba en la cabaña del misterio.

—Lisa ¿Eso es cierto?

—Lo necesitaba para estudiarlo y determinar si realmente era cabello de unicornio.

—Pues gracias a eso nos metiste en un gran problema, te juro que cuando salgamos de esto te convertiré en un pretzel humano —reprochó Lori.

—Les daríamos tiempo de arreglar sus diferencias, pero tenemos que apresurar esto, hay más turistas afuera que vieron lo que no debían y sus mentes deben ser borradas, ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Por favor déjenos ir, yo no vi nada, me capturaron por error —Trato de mentir.

—Hoy en la tarde fuiste a jugar al campo de mini golf, solo dinos qué viste y te dejaremos ir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Nosotros lo vemos todo, solo dinos que fue lo que viste y serás libre.

—Está bien, mi pelota quedó atrapada debajo del molino, cuando fui a buscarla vi a unos hombrecillos que hacían funcionar el molino, eso fue todo, no fue terrorífico, solo extraño.

—Muy bien Lori, prepárate para olvidar lo que viste.

— ¡NO!, no diré nada por favor, devolveré el cabello que robo mi hermana, solo déjenme…. —Lori suplicaba, pero el hombre le disparo con el borra memorias.

—Ahora Lori, que sabes sobre los hombrecillos del campo de minigolf.

— ¡Mi mente esta en blanco gracias a la sociedad del ojo segado! —dijo Lori con una voz casi robótica.

— ¡Nadie lo ve! —exclamaron todos los miembros de la sociedad.

—Muy bien, llévenla con su hermana, ahora prosigamos —aquel hombre se acercó a Lisa—. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre y que fue lo que viste?

—Puedes olvidarte de eso, no revelare ningún dato personal ni ninguna información referente a mi investigación que he realizado sobre el pueblo.

— ¿Sabes que lo de preguntar el nombre y lo sucedido solo es una formalidad?, realmente sabemos quién eres, Lisa Loud.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Como le dije a tu hermana, tenemos ojos en todos lados, sabemos que pasa en este pueblo en todo momento, te hemos observado y puedo decirte que tú has sido una molestia desde que llegaste.

— ¿Y esa es la razón por la que entraron a mi habitación y destruyeron mis cosas?

—Nosotros no hacemos nada de eso, solo nos encargamos de los turistas entrometidos como tú, que se meten en asuntos que no les incumben.

—Muy bien, ahora me doy cuenta.

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

—De tu identidad, Dipper Pines.

— ¿Qué?

—Hablas de la misma forma que él, tu voz la mantienes en un tono serio para que no sea fácil de identificar, y aunque claramente eres más alto que el, puedo deducir que estas sobre sancos o algún otro objeto, también me doy cuenta que tus "preguntas de formalidad" son muy necesarias, ya que con la información que las personas te proveen puedes borrar el fragmento de la vivencia de esa persona, sin dañar los demás recuerdos ¿O me equivoco? —el hombre se quedó callado por más de un minuto, luego continuó hablando.

—Tu percepción es increíble, Niña, pero te equivocas en algo, yo no soy Dipper Pines, de hecho el desmanteló esta organización el verano pasado, incluso el estaría en contra de lo que hacemos ahora.

—Si no eres Dipper, entonces no tendrás problema en revelar tu identidad ¿O sí? —Lisa le lanzo una mirada retadora, pero el hombre no se inmuto.

—Te borrare la memoria en un instante, así que no tengo problema en que la sepas.

Aquel hombre se levantó la capucha de su toga dejando al descubierto su rostro: Era un hombre maduro, tenía un bigote color negro y parecía estar perdiendo el cabello.

—Soy el agente Power, líder de la sociedad del ojo segado.

—Ex agente Powers querrá decir.

— ¿Qué?

—Usted fue el asme reír de su organización, paso más de 30 años investigando presuntas señales de energía, que según usted podían poner en peligro al planeta, el gobierno le dio todos los recursos necesarios para realizar su investigación, la cual concluyo en que la energía era causada por una lluvia de meteoritos, gasto millones en recursos, destruyo la credibilidad de la agencia y por eso fue pedido.

El agente Powers quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que Lisa le decía.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Al igual que ustedes, yo tengo ojos en todos lados.

—No importa, te borrare la memoria y esto parecerá un mal sueño.

—Hágalo, tarde o temprano volveré a darme cuenta que algo extraño sucede en este pueblo y volveré a investigar.

—Entonces volverás a ser raptada y te borrare la memoria de nuevo.

—Hágalo las veces que sea necesario, al final solo perderá su tiempo —Lisa sonrió de forma burlona hacia el agente Power, quien solo la observaba de forma molesta, después solo sonrió de forma sarcástica, una sonrisa que incomodó a lisa.

—Sabes que tienes muchos enemigos en la comunidad científica, ¿Cierto, Lisa?

—Las mentes inferiores tienden a odiar a aquello que no pueden superar, pero eso viene al caso porque...

—Imagina lo que dirán cuando sepan que olvidaste todas tus investigaciones científicas, o que olvidaste leer, imagina que dirán cuando sepan que Lisa Loud dejo de ser una genio y se convirtió en lo que siempre debió ser, una simple niña de cuatro años.

—No lo harías.

—Puedo y lo haré —En el borra memorias, el agente Powers introdujo un comando, para luego apuntar a Lisa.

—Esto es por lo que dije sobre que eras un asme reír cierto, como dije, las mentes inferiores odian lo que no pueden superar, pero no es mi culpa que hayas investigado esa extraña energía por más de treinta años sin darte cuenta de que era una lluvia de meteoritos.

—Solo para que lo sepas, mi investigación estaba en lo correcto, la extraña energía provenía de este pueblo y era causada por un fugitivo de la ley, pero el logró borrarme la memoria y nos convenció que la extraña energía fue causado por un lluvia de meteoritos, pero eso es otro tema, prepárate para olvidar todo lo que sabes.

— ¡Alto, Powers! —Todos voltearon a ver a uno de los miembros de la sociedad, el cual sostenía el brazo de Powers para que no disparara—. Nuestra misión es que los turistas olviden todo lo paranormal del pueblo, lo que vas a hacer esta fuera del reglamento.

—Silencio Trigger, personas como ella solo han traído problemas en mi vida.

—Pero tu problema es con los Pines, no con ella, desquitarte con una niña no resolverá nada.

— ¡Guarda silencio Trigger, o serás expulsado de la sociedad y tendrás que buscar otra forma de alimentar a tu familia! —el agente Trigger no tuvo más opción que soltar el brazo de Powers y alejarse del lugar.

—Ahora Lisa Loud, ¿Cuáles son últimas palabras?

—Baja el arma antes de que te convierta en un cubo de hielo.

Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de dónde provenía esa voz, ahí se encontraba Tyrone sosteniendo el arma criogénica de Lisa.

—Tomar venganza contra una niña de cuatro años no es muy maduro, agente Powers.

—Tyrone, ¿Cierto?

—En persona, ahora dime ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Tu haz estado entrometiéndote en lo que no debes, tu memoria debe de ser borrada —Powers apuntó hacia Tyrone.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero te advierto que no será fácil.

Tyrone apuntó a Power, ambos mantenían una mirada amenazante, pero ninguno disparaba, Powers giró su mano rápidamente apuntando a Lisa, estuvo a punto de borrar su memoria pero Tyrone atino un disparo en la mano de Powers, congelándola al instante, todos los miembros de la sociedad avanzaron hacia Tyrone para detenerlo, Trigger sacó una 9mm de su toga y disparó a Tyrone, atinando el disparo en el hombro derecho, pero el disparo no perforo la gabardina de Tyrone, este tomó su arma de energía y disparo, atinando en la mano de Trigger con la que sostenía en arma, el disparo dejó una pequeña quemadura en el brazo de Trigger.

— ¡AAAAA!, ¡hijo de puta! me las pagarás.

—Tranquilo, Trigger, el arma estaba en baja potencia, no dejará marca —cambió la potencia de su arma a media.

—Ahora está en media, esto dejará una quemadura permanente de segundo o tercer grado, ¿Alguien quiere probar? —ningún miembro de la sociedad dijo o hizo nada.

—Eso pensé, ahora dime Powers ¿Porque tu chico trato de matarme?

— Su deber es protegerme a toda costa de cualquier peligro, pero lo importante aquí es ¿A qué viniste? ¿A acabar con nosotros?

—Solo vine por respuestas, ¿Quién revivió a la sociedad del ojo segado?

—El alcalde, es parte de sus medidas para evitar que los turistas pongan en peligro al pueblo.

— ¿Y quién dirige a la sociedad?

—Yo lo hago.

—No lo creo, si tu dirigieras la sociedad estarías escondido en algún lugar coordinando a todos, no estarías haciendo el trabajo sucio.

—Yo soy el líder de la sociedad, todos sus miembros están a mi cargo, obedecen todo lo que yo les ordeno.

—Se más modesto con nuestro invitado, Powers, es cierto que tu diriges los rituales de borrado de memoria y el trabajo de campo, pero recuerda que trabajas para mí, también recuerda que si no fuera por mí no recordarías todo acerca de tu investigación del pueblo.

Por detrás de Tyrone entró un hombre muy alto, de cabello castaño, de piel bronceada, aquel hombre vestía un traje muy elegante.

—Preston Noroeste ¿Qué hace el segundo hombre más rico de Gravity Falls aquí?

—Los chicos me informaron que había disturbios en mi sociedad, así que vine a supervisar.

— ¿Tú sociedad?, será mejor que me expliques que pasa aquí y que es lo que tú tienes que ver con todo esto.

—Antes de todo guarden sus armas, no quiero más incidentes —tanto Tyrone como Trigger guardaron sus armas—. Ahora, como ya te mencionó el Agente Powers, la sociedad es una de las medidas que tomó el alcalde Tyler para evitar que los turistas cuenten todo lo que han visto y no pongan en peligro a Gravity Falls.

— ¿Y porque el alcalde te puso a cargo?

—Porque soy el que principal inversor de la sociedad.

— ¿Y porque inviertes en la sociedad?, sé que tú no haces nada que no tenga un beneficio para ti, ¿O realmente te importa la gente del pueblo?

—A mí no me importa la gentuza del pueblo, solo me interesa una cosa, el dinero, y mi fábrica de Guardabarros no produce el suficiente, pero dirigir la sociedad me da más ganancias de lo que crees.

— ¿Y para qué quieres todo ese dinero?

— Necesito recuperar la fortuna familiar y comprar nuevamente mi mansión.

— ¿Recuperar tu mansión? ¿Acaso no te basta con tu lujosa cabaña a las afueras del pueblo?

—Esa mansión es más importante para mi familia de lo que crees, por eso necesito recuperarla.

—Buena suerte con eso, no creo que el viejo McGucket quiera vendértela de nuevo, él se ve muy cómodo ahí.

—Él lo hará, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas

—Hablando de McGucket, ¿Él sabe sobre la sociedad del ojo segado? ¿Mínimo le pidieron orientación? Después de todo él fue el fundador de la sociedad.

—No, el alcalde dijo que era mejor que él no se enterara, por eso el alcalde le asignó una tarea que no nos han revelado.

—Estoy seguro que el habría aceptado a la sociedad mientras fuera por el bien del pueblo.

—No creo que acepte a la sociedad, no después de todo por lo que paso por abusar del borra memorias.

— ¿Sabes por lo que paso McGucket?

—El alcalde nos lo dijo, solo para que no utilizáramos el borra memorias en exceso.

—Creo que eso es invasión a su privacidad, pero creo que es mejor que sepan qué pasaría si abusan de esa cosa, como sea, creo que ya obtuve la información necesaria, así que es mejor que me vaya.

—Antes de que lo hagas, respóndeme algo ¿Tú trabajas para McGucket? ¿Cierto?

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Porque tal vez tú puedas decirnos que sucede aquí, nosotros nos dedicamos a borrar los recuerdos de los turistas sobre lo paranormal del pueblo, al principio los avistamientos eran ocasionales, pero en estos últimos meses han aumentado los reportes gente que dice ser atacada por criaturas u otros seres, podíamos manejarlo pero en los últimos días los avistamientos de las criaturas y los turistas a los que se les debe borrar la memoria han aumentado aún más, creemos que la tarea que le asigno el alcalde a McGucket tiene que ver con esto, pero el alcalde no nos quiere revelar nada, tal vez tu nos puedas explicar que sucede aquí.

—Por desgracia yo tampoco puedo decirlo, para serte sincero aun no sé lo que sucede, pero no te preocupes, ya lo tenemos casi solucionado.

—Sería mejor que nos lo dijeras, tal vez mis chicos podrían ayudarte a resolver el problema.

—Solo me estorbarían, aparte es mejor no ponerlos en peligro, ahora sí me disculpas me voy, solo una última cosa más, libera a los Loud.

—Pero aún no les han borrado la memoria.

—Lo sé, y no quiero que lo hagan, al menos no por ahora, ni a ellos ni a nadie de su familia.

— ¿Porque?

— ¿Desde cuándo aumentaron las apariciones y los ataques de criaturas desconocidas a las personas?

— Desde hace 5 días.

—Hace 5 días llegó la familia Loud al pueblo, junto a toda una oleada de turistas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ellos tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?

—No lo creo, los he estado observando y te puedo decir que no son malos, pero tengo que estar seguro, yo me haré cargo de ellos.

—Sr Power ¿Sería tan amable de liberar a los Loud?

—Pero señor, Lisa Loud ha estado investigando al pueblo, eso podría interferir en nuestro labor.

—Estoy al tanto de eso, pero nuestro amigo Tyrone se hará cargo de ella —Powers asintió y liberó a los Loud de sus ataduras.

—Vengan conmigo chicas, y traigan a Lori y Luna de la mano, ellas aún están aturdidas por el borra memorias.

Las chicas hicieron caso y siguieron a Tyrone.

—Nos vemos luego, Preston, creo que estaremos en contacto.

—Más vale que sepas lo que haces, espero que el anciano y tu resuelvan lo que sucede aquí, no quiero que ocurra lo del año pasado.

—Esperemos que no —Tyrone se retiró acompañado por los Loud.

—Yo también me tengo que retirar, aún tengo un problema que resolver con mi hija, puede continuar con su labor, Sr Powers.

—Como ordene, señor —se volvió a poner la capucha—. Traigan a los recién llegados para el borrado de memoria.

Los demás miembros trajeron a otro grupo de personas, la cual tenían la cabeza cubierta con un saco, todos los miembros de la sociedad comenzaron con el ritual del borrado de memoria nuevamente.

* * *

Tyrone salió del museo de ciencias naturales acompañado de los Loud, todos lucían cansados, habían estado toda la noche despiertos, las calles aún estaban obscuras, pero no tardaría mucho en amanecer.

Tyrone recibió una llamada, la cual duro poco más de dos minutos, después de colgar se acercó a los Loud.

— ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, solo un poco confundido por lo que paso.

—No pienses mucho en eso, Lincoln, solo regresen al hotel y vayan a descansar, ahora si me disculpan, el deber me llama —Tyrone siguió un camino que lo llevaría al bosque.

— ¡Espera! —Lincoln lo detuvo—. Gracias por salvarnos, de nuevo.

—No es nada Lincoln, ahora me tengo que ir.

—Antes de irte, ¿podrías explicarnos que pasa aquí?

—Creo que ya oíste lo necesario ahí adentro, Lisa.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que es lo que pasa en el pueblo.

—Todo lo que se dijo haya adentro es lo que se.

—Tu sabes algo más, ¿Me lo dirás o tendré que seguir investigando?

Tyrone dio un suspiro, se acercó a lisa y se arrodillo para estar a su nivel.

—Escucha, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de todo lo extraño que pasa aquí, y sé que querrás investigar, no eres la primera ni la última que lo hará, pero por favor desiste de tu investigación, no quiero que te pase algo malo a ti o a alguien de tu familia solo por toparte algo que no debías, hay secretos que es mejor no descubrir.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero tengo que seguir mi investigación, debo descubrir sucede en este pueblo y descubrir que tiene que ver mi familia con todo esto.

— No creo que tu familia que tenga algo que ver con todo lo que sucede, tu mejor que nadie debería saber eso.

—Pero tú comentaste que los ataques y la aparición de las criaturas aumentaron desde que llegamos al pueblo, ¿Eso es cierto?

—Sí, pero no es definitivo, muchas personas llegaron al pueblo el mismo día y a la misma hora que ustedes, eso solo era una teoría.

—Pero hay algo que hizo que tú sospecharas de nuestra familia, ¿O me equivoco? —Tyrone se quedó callado.

—Yo puedo ayudarte Tyrone, puedo ayudarte a investigar qué es lo que sucede en este pueblo, puedo ayudarte a encontrar y cerrar los portales que aparecen por todo Gravity Falls, puedo ayudarte a combatir a las criaturas como lo hice en la isla hunde traseros, incluso te puedo ayudar a investigar a mi familia para saber si tenemos algo que ver con lo que ocurre en el pueblo, ¿Qué dices? —Lisa estiró su mano hacia Tyrone, el solo la observo fijamente.

—Estuve en tu laboratorio antes de venir aquí, vi lo que le hicieron a tus cosas y vi tu vídeo de seguridad, no sé quién o qué fue responsable del ataque, pero lo que sí sé es que ese ataque fue solo una advertencia, si sigues investigando, lo siguiente podría ser un ataque a ti o a tu familia, por favor deja de investigar, no pongas a tu familia en riesgo —Tyrone de puso de pie y le dio la espalda, para luego continuar con su camino.

—Creí que serias de mente más abierta, continuaré con mi investigación aun si tú o Dipper no están de acuerdo con lo que hago, pero no te preocupes por mi familia, ya encontré una forma de protegerlos —Lisa dio un gran suspiro—. En fin, si tú no quieres mi ayuda tal vez ese tal "McGucket" la quiera, y por cierto, puedes quedarte con mi arma criogénica, yo estoy desarrollando un arma que será mas efectiva.

—Espero sepas lo que haces, Lisa, no estoy conforme con tu decisión, pero al ver que no vas a cambiar de opinión será mejor que tengas esto —Tyrone sacó su diario, de este arrancó una hoja donde anotó algo y se lo dio a Lisa—. Es la frecuencia de mi comunicador, llámame si tienes algún problema.

—O te podría llamar si descubro algo o si tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

—Solo toma el número, no hagas que me arrepienta, me tengo que ir, ya perdí mucho tiempo, solo una cosa más, por lo que alcance a escuchar, a Lori la raptaron en el campo de golf, a Luna en la calle cerca del hotel, y en tu video de seguridad observe que a ti te raptaron en el hotel fuera de tu habitación, ¿Pero dónde los raptaron a ustedes dos chicos? —señaló a Lincoln y a Lucy.

—Yo fui a jugar al árcade, estaba jugando "Fight Fighters" cuando encontré un código secreto escrito en la máquina, el que según era para desatar el máximo poder, lo introduje y la maquina empezó a brillar, una extraña voz me dijo que seleccionara a un personaje y elegí al Dr Karate, luego apareció el personaje del juego en la vida real y trato de atacarme, corrí hasta el bosque donde encon…. Donde una criatura me ataco, corrí hasta llegar al hotel, subí a mi habitación y me escondí, escuche alguien tocó mi puerta y salí porque creí que era una de mis hermanas, ahí fui raptado.

—No sé porque, pero siento que me estas ocultando algo.

—Te juro que es todo lo que paso.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti —volteo hacia donde se encontraba Lucy— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde te raptaron?

—Yo estaba en la bodega del hotel haciendo un ritual de protección para mi familia.

— ¿Un ritual? ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

—Me lo enseñó... —Lucy se quedó callada por un momento, el escáner de Tyrone detectó una extraña señal de energía, esta provenía de un costado de Lucy, mientras tanto ella parecía estar atenta escuchando algo, pero así como apareció la señal de energía, esta desapareció súbitamente, después de eso Lucy continuó hablando—. La vi en internet.

— ¿Me podrías enseñar ese ritual?

—No lo recuerdo, pero lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno de poemas que se encuentra en el hotel.

—Dale el ritual a Lisa para que me lo haga llegar, por lo mientras es mejor que no hagas ese ni algún otro ritual, solo por seguridad, ahora sí me disculpan me tengo que ir.

—Una última cosa, ¿Qué hacemos con mis hermanas? —Lisa señalo a Lori y a Luna, las cuales tenían la mirada perdida.

—Solo es un efecto secundario del borra memorias, solo llévenlas a sus habitaciones para que descansen, después de unas cuantas horas de sueño despertaran como si nada y no recordarán lo que sucedió aquí.

Tyrone continuó su camino hacia el bosque, los Loud hicieron lo mismo con dirección al hotel, con excepción de Lucy, la cual no dejaba de mirar hacia dónde Tyrone había ido.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lucy? —Pregunto su hermano.

—La bisabuela Harriet dice que no confiemos en Tyrone, dice quiere dañar a nuestra familia.

—Si quisiera dañar a nuestra familia no nos habría rescatado de la sociedad del ojo segado.

—La bisabuela Harriet también dijo que dejaras de investigar, Lisa, que si continúas traerás grandes penurias a nuestra familia.

—Tengo que admitir que a veces me das miedo, Lucy.

—Como sea, volvamos al hotel antes de que amanezca.

* * *

Por suerte para ellos, el hotel no estaba muy lejos del museo de ciencias naturales, apenas llegaron al hotel dejaron a sus hermanas en sus habitaciones y cada quien se dirigió a la suya.

Lisa estaba sorprendida, y después de lo ocurrido con la sociedad sabía que algo grande estaba pasando, ahora no sólo tenía que seguir su investigación, ahora tendría que entrometerse más para llegar al fondo de todo este asunto.

Entró a su habitación y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, todos sus equipos habían sido repararos, todos estaban funcionando y estaban en óptimas condiciones, ¿Cómo era posible?, pero no solo eso, el prototipo del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando estaba completo, y en su mesa de trabajo también había un par de objetos junto al poco cabello de unicornio que quedaba, los objetos eran unas extrañas piedras y un poco de mercurio.

—" _Tyrone dijo que estuvo en mi habitación cuando vino por el rayo criogénico, ¿El habrá reparado mis equipos, habrá terminado mi prototipo y habrá traído estas cosas?, no lo creo, ¿Pero quién más pudo ser?"_

Lisa encendió su computadora, esta trabajaba a una mayor velocidad, abrió un archivo en blanco donde creó una lista, en la que puso los nombres de las personas que fueron mencionadas por la sociedad, tendría que investigarlas para obtener más respuestas que le ayudarían en su investigación, en su lista estaban:

-Robbie Valentino: Luna comento que él fue atravesado por una criatura, investigar cómo sobrevivió al ataque de esa criatura.

-Preston Noroeste: Investigar más a fondo su papel en la sociedad del ojo segado ¿Pacifica Noroeste estará involucrada?

-Dipper Pines: Interrogar con todas las pruebas obtenidas y descubrir si él sabe algo más sobre lo que ocurre en el pueblo.

-McGucket (Prioritario): investigar quién es y cuál es la tarea que le asigno el alcalde.

-Alcalde Tyler (Prioritario): obtener información sobre todos los sucesos del pueblo.

Aunque la lista mostraba sus principales objetivos, su objetivo prioritario de Lisa era proteger a su familia, ella ya recibió una advertencia y decidió ignorarla, pero no dejaría que su familia fuera afectada por su decisión, si la cosa que destruyo sus equipos era algo sobrenatural tal vez el cabello de unicornio sería útil, aunque no tenía el suficiente, por suerte sabía dónde conseguir más.

Cerró el archivo, pero notó que otro archivo estaba abierto, este era una pequeña bitácora que ella había empezado a escribir desde que llego al pueblo, estaba por cerrarlo pero notó una entrada en su bitácora que ella no había escrito, Lisa leyó la entrada y no supo que decir, quedo perpleja por lo que esta decía, pero al menos le resolvió algunas dudas, reviso toda su bitácora en busca de algún mensaje que haya pasado por alto y encontró algunas cosas fuera del lugar, su mente le decía que continuara leyendo, pero su cuerpo le pedía un descanso, así que cerro el archivo.

Lisa entró a su cama y se dispuso a dormir un poco, un poco de descanso le ayudaría mucho para obtener energía, ya que el día sería muy atareado para ella, tenía que descubrir quien escribió esos mensajes en su bitácora, pero antes tenía que hacer algo más importante, proteger a su familia, ya había ideado un plan para hacerlo, pero tenía que pedir ayuda para llevarlo a cabo, por suerte sabía exactamente a quien recurrir.

* * *

Lincoln entró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y dirigió su mirada al techo.

— ¿¡Qué diablos pasa en este pueblo!? No llevo más de una semana en este lugar y ya fui atacado por una criatura en el Hotel, por ese tipo del arcade, por otra criatura en el bosque, y también fui secuestrado por una secta, es demasiado para mí, tal vez Luna tenía razón y hubiera sido mejor que me borraran la memoria, ¿Por qué me miran así?

Lincoln se levantó de su cama y dirigió su mirada hacia un punto fijo en la pared.

—Si estuvieran en mi situación harían lo mismo, ser atacado por criaturas extrañas no es tan divertido como parece, eso me ha causado pesadillas los últimos días, sobre todo el Gremnomo, y se lo que están pensando "pero Lincoln, tú fuiste él se subió a la bodega a investigar de donde provenían los ruidos para grabar tu vídeo para el concurso de jóvenes cadetes de ARGGH!, y sí, yo fui el que decidió subir, pero no esperaba encontrar una criatura peligrosa, después de hablar con mis hermanas yo mismo me convencí que los ruidos eran causados por un animal o por un trabajador, y lo peor de todo es que no tengo a nadie a quien contarle lo que pasó, y no, a ustedes no les puedo contar algo que leyeron por su propia cuenta, aparte Tyrone me prohibió hablar con alguien sobre lo que paso ese día, ¡diablos!, incluso no puedo hablar con nadie sobre lo que paso hoy con la sociedad del ojo segado, y realmente necesito desahogarme, créanme que ser secuestrado y estar a punto de que te borren la memoria no es divertido.

Lincoln se volvió a recostar en su cama.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si la sociedad se encarga de hacer que la gente olvide todo lo relacionado con lo paranormal, ¿Por qué no nos raptaron a Lucy o a mí el día que fuimos atacados por el gremnomo? ¿Porque hasta hoy? ¿Tendrá que ver que el Dr karate me persiguiera? ¿Qué entrando al bosque fuera perseguido por otra criatura? o tendrá que ver…. ¿Con lo que encontré en el bosque?

Lincoln miro fijamente un cajón de su buro.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH! No lo sé, son muchas preguntas, como sea, será mejor que duerma un poco, tal vez descansar me aclare la mente.

Lincoln trato de dormir, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Genial, ahora ya no tengo sueño —miró hacia el buró—. ¿Debería….? No, sería mejor que se lo muestre a Tyrone o a Dipper, tal vez ellos sepan que podría ser.

Trato de volver a dormir, pero seguía sin lograrlo.

— ¡Que! No me miren así, si estuvieran en mi situación harían lo mismo, además, después de todo lo que ha pasado puede que sea peligroso leer esa cosa…..…de acuerdo, lo hare, solo dejen de mirarme así, pero si ocurre algo será su culpa.

Lincoln se levantó de su cama y llegó hasta el buró, abrió un cajón de dónde sacó un pequeño libro con una portada color café, este estaba muy gastado.

—Solo para que lo sepan, este libro lo encontré en un árbol mientras me escondía en el bosque, pero no estoy seguro si deba leerlo, podría ser peligroso..…, no me miren así, realmente no leerlo…está bien, lo leeré, pero solo por ustedes.

Lincoln tomó el libro y con extremo cuidado abrió la pasta y leyó la primera página.

—" _Propiedad de…...",_ la hoja parece haber sido arrancada.

Lincoln observo la siguiente página y notó un pequeño plano que mostraba como construir un pequeño aparato.

— ¡Un momento! Este aparato ya lo había visto en algún lado, ¿Pero en dónde? —Lincoln hojeo las siguientes páginas, en las que había algunas notas, planos, ecuaciones y dibujos extraños, Lincoln llego a una página que estaba marcada con un separador, esta hoja estaba manchada con tinta, solo se podían leer algunas partes.

—" _D..no…Mi nomb…..uiero n ….. Que vi —le era muy difícil leer lo que estaba escrito—. Durante….rabajé….. catalog….descubrimientos…Gravity falls…diarios… noch…..atormentado",_ ¡Rayos! es muy difícil leer este libro, aunque ahora que lo veo mejor, esto parece más un diario.

Lincoln hojeo el diario hasta llegar a una página que llamó su atención, en esta se encontraba el logo de la sociedad del ojo segado, en esta página también había notas sobre ellos, esto despertó la curiosidad de Lincoln.

Lincoln continúo leyendo, luego regreso a la página anterior que se encontraba manchada de tinta, trato de leerla con el mismo resultado, cambio de página y notó que esta también estaba manchada de tinta, pero era más legible.

—" _Dia 2, la maquina no funcionó, aun puedo…",_ ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hay algo que no esté manchado de tinta que pueda leer?

Lincoln notó las siguientes paginas eran más legibles, leyó un poco, luego leyó la siguiente página, luego la siguiente y la siguiente.

Siguió leyendo hasta que llegó a una página que le llamo la atención, a diferencia de las demás, esta parecía haber sido escrita hace poco tiempo, en esta se encontraba una rueda con diferentes símbolos, algunos parecían ser objetos cotidianos como unos lentes o una bolsa de hielo, mientras otros eran más extraños, cada uno tenía una pequeña explicación de lo que lo que significaban, pero lo que llamo su atención fue un personaje en el centro de esta, era un triángulo con un solo ojo, en esta página también había advertencias, algunas notas e información sobre el símbolo.

Todo esto era interesante para Lincoln, pero lo que llamo su atención era el título del capítulo: "Rueda de Bill Cipher".

.

.

.

.

.

"¿TXH HVWDV OHBHQGR, OLQFROQ ORXG?"

* * *

 **La sociedad del ojo segado ha vuelto a Gravity Falls, aunque ahora bajo el liderazgo de Preston Noroeste y con objetivos ligeramente diferentes a los que tenían antes, y que bueno que regresaron, porque al parecer tienen más trabajo del que esperaban, con los avistamientos de criaturas por parte de los turistas aumentando cada día más y los ataques en aumento, sin duda serán de ayuda para lo que sea que está pasando en el pueblo, esperemos que la nueva sociedad pueda hacerse cargo de la situación, solo nos queda esperar.**

 **Lisa quedó perpleja después de entrar a su habitación, al parecer alguien reparó todos sus equipos y dejo algunas notas en sus archivos, las cuales resolvieron algunas dudas pero dejaron muchas más, sin duda Lisa tendrá que investigar más de la cuenta, pero eso esperará, ya que su familia es primero.**

 **Por otro lado, Lincoln encontró algo muy interesante en el bosque mientras huía del Dr. Karate, un pequeño diario, el cual tiene planos, ecuaciones, esquemas y demás información importante, y al parecer a Lincoln le pareció muy interesante todo lo que estaba escrito en el, tal vez este pequeño diario le explique qué está pasando en el pueblo, pero así como dará algunas respuestas, también nos dejará con más preguntas como ¿A quién pertenece el diario? ¿Acaso es un cuarto diario del que Ford no le contó a nadie o pertenece a alguien más que también investigó el pueblo? ¿Por qué no le contó a Tyrone sobre el diario? ¿Preston se podrá hacer cargo de la sociedad? ¿Cuál es su interés en recuperar la mansión Noroeste? ¿Lo lograra? ¿El agente Powers obtendrá su venganza? ¿Qué fue lo que encontró Lisa en sus archivos? ¿Cómo protegerá a su familia?, esas y más preguntas serán resueltas a su debido tiempo, algunas en los siguientes capítulos, otras serán resueltas a largo plazo.**

 **Y finalmente llegamos al capítulo 10, si les soy sincero no esperaba llegar tan lejos, cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic creí que no tendría éxito, incluso pensé en borrarlo y dejar la historia inconclusa, pero saber que están ahí apoyando esta historia, que se toman la molestia de leerla, dejar sus reviews y seguir esta historia, es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y por eso quiero tomarme unos minutos para agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado desde el comienzo, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, gracias a las páginas de mmunocan y The LoudFic quienes le han dado difusión a este fanfic, gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia, pero sobre todo, gracias a ti, quien estás leyendo esto, gracias por todo.**

 **Como siempre, antes de irme quiero darle la bienvenida a "SG-1 johnshepard" quien es nuevo seguidor de la historia, así como también te quiero dar las gracias por agregar esta historia a tu lista de favoritos, espero te guste.**

 **Agradezco a "Un Guest Mas", "Sam the Stormbringer", "Steven002 D", "Guest" Y "AmadeusJohan" por dejar su reviews, las cuales pasaré a responder:**

 **Un Guest Mas: Sin duda Gravity Falls se volvió más peligroso, algunos miembros de la familia Loud ya lo experimentaron y la sociedad del ojo segado trabaja a marchas forzadas, esperemos que Dipper, Tyrone o Lisa descubran que es lo que está pasando en el pueblo y lo detengan antes de que ocurra una fatalidad.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: La ubicación de Lawndale es un misterio para todos, durante la serie nunca se especificó dónde estaba ubicada, y Glenn Eichler solo mencionó que esta se encontraba en algún lugar del atlántico medio, mientras investigaba para tratar de darle una ubicación, encontré que en california hay una ciudad de nombre Lawndale, así que fue por eso que puse california como su ubicación. Al igual que tú, espero impaciente la presentación de Mystyk Spiral, en el festival Woodstick, sin duda será interesante.**

 **Steven002D: Aunque no lo parezca yo sufro mucho con la falta de inspiración, de hecho en estos momentos lo estoy sufriendo ahora que estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, no sé cómo continuarlo, tengo la idea central pero aun no logro desarrollarla como quiero, espero resolverlo lo antes posible. Como mencionas, la única razón por la que puedo actualizar con cierta regularidad es porque estoy de vacaciones, pero eso es lo que me preocupa, porque el siguiente semestre está a menos de dos semanas de iniciar y entro al ciclo semi profesional de veterinaria, lo que indudablemente me quitará mucho tiempo libre, lo que se traduce en actualizaciones más tardadas y tal vez no tan buenas, pero estoy tomando medidas para eso, espero que funcionen. Con respecto a tu recomendación (la cual agradezco mucho), sé muy bien el riesgo de las referencias y la continuidad en una historia, también sé que hay muchos lectores que buscan pistas y crean teorías, de hecho yo soy uno de esos lectores, y créeme que he tratado de tener mucho cuidado con eso, con respecto a la parte que mencionas, yo escribí** _ **"**_ _ **Para la segunda me basé en una idea loca que tuvo mi hermano cuando destruyo el trabajo de mi hermana menor con su yoyo",**_ **tratando de dar a entender que la canción fue inspirada en la "idea" que tuvo Lincoln al destruir el trabajo de Lisa, no a que realmente haya pasado todo lo que ocurre en el episodio, aunque ahora que lo leo, creo que no quedó bien explicado, creo que debí cambiar la palabra "idea" por otra que dejara más claro lo que quería expresar, mi error, te agradezco mucho hacérmelo ver, tratare de que en los siguientes capítulos no vuelva a pasar.**

 **P.D: Por lo menos a mí no me importa si tardas meses en actualizar, mientras sigas trayendo capítulos tan buenos como lo has hecho hasta ahora la espera es lo de menos, por cierto aun espero ver cómo afectarán los sucesos de tu ultimo capitulo a la historia y al multiverso en general.**

 **Guest: Creo que en este capítulo ya quedo explicado por qué la sociedad volvió a existir y cuál es su objetivo.**

 **AmadeusJohan (jonsaibot) : Creo que todos sabíamos que la sociedad del ojo segado aparecería en algún momento, quien mejor que ellos para borrar la memoria de los turistas y así mantener los secretos del pueblo a salvo, ahora, veo que más o menos ya intuyes que habrá algunas apariciones de personajes y eventos, incluso algunos de estos ya fueron mencionados en la historia (como el alcalde o el superhallowen), pero te puedo asegurar que tengo algunas sorpresas guardadas bajo mi manga, que llegaran por sorpresa.**

 **Con esto terminado, y** **sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Alianza inesperada

Capítulo 11: Alianza inesperada.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Lisa iba llegando a la cabaña del misterio a bordo de un autobús, apenas durmió un par de horas y decidió saltarse el desayuno familiar, dejó un letrero de "no molestar" en su puerta, tal vez eso evitaría que su familia se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Bajó del autobús y caminó a la entrada de la cabaña, por dentro parecía estar vacía, así que era momento de actuar, esta vez no olvido su juego de ganzúas, con estas abrió la puerta y entro a la cabaña.

Al entrar se percató que un gran silencio reinaba en el lugar, al parecer la cabaña estaba vacía, eso era perfecto, solo tendría que actuar con cautela, no dejar nada fuera de lugar, cubrir sus huellas y evitar a quien fuera que estuviera en la cabaña, si es que había alguien. Podría robar más del cabello de unicornio, tal vez podría entrar nuevamente al laboratorio de Dipper, tal vez podría pasar desapercibida.

—Hey chica, ¿Cómo estás?

O tal vez no.

—Creí que la cabaña del misterio estaba cerrada hoy, ¿Qué haces aquí, Wendy?

—Lo está, solo que hace unos días no vine a trabajar porque tenía que encargarme de algunos asuntos importantes, así que hoy estoy recuperando las horas perdidas —Wendy rio un poco—. Esto se me hace gracioso, antes podía faltar una semana completa a trabajar y no habría habido problema, pero desde que Soos quedó a cargo de la cabaña se ha vuelto más responsable y no tolera mucho eso, ¿Cuándo cambio?, en fin, ¿Viniste con alguna de tus hermanas?

—Vine por mi cuenta

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Estoy buscando a Dipper.

—Salió desde hace una hora junto con Mabel y Soos a jugar al láser tag ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?

—Quería saber si podría facilitarme una muestra capilar de unicornio.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que él quiera, no después de que alguien robo un poco hace unos días, y para nuestra mala suerte ese día estaban las cámaras de la cabaña fuera de servicio, así que no sabemos quién fue, aunque no lo entiendo ¿Para qué querrían robar esa cosa?

— ¿Y tú sabes cómo consiguió Dipper la muestra?

—Realmente la que consiguió la muestra fue Mabel, de hecho yo la ayudé a obtenerla.

—Entonces tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a obtener una muestra.

—No lo creo, es muy peligroso.

—Al menos podrías indicarme el camino.

—Escucha, seré sincera contigo, sé que la historia del cabello de unicornio es fascinante y eso, pero solo es tela qué pintamos en el sótano de la cabaña, no es real.

—Puedes dejar de mentir Wendy, yo sé todo sobre lo que sucede en Gravity Falls, y se lo del plan del alcalde sobre hacer creer a los turistas que todo lo paranormal que sucede en el pueblo es falso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dipper me lo contó.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Soos me dijo que Dipper estuvo de acuerdo en seguir el plan del alcalde y no decir nada.

—Cuando vine a la cabaña con mi familia por primera vez, descubrí que los objetos que se encuentran en la exposición de Dipper y su hermana son reales, se lo comenté y él me dijo que guardara el secreto, después de un suceso por el que pasamos le ofrecí mi ayuda y el acepto, ahora soy su ayudante cuando necesita investigar algo —Lisa trato de soñar lo más convincente posible, Wendy parecía escéptica, pero parecía haberse crecido la mentira.

—Entiendo ¿Pero entonces para que necesitas el cabello de unicornio?

—Dipper me encomendó el trabajo de investigar el cabello de unicornio, de hecho me dijo que viniera hoy por otra muestra de este, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado.

—Ni yo, él es un chico muy responsable, escucha, no creo que te puedas llevar el cabello que tenemos en la cabaña, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a conseguir más.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, puede que también consiga un poco de cabello para recuperar la porción perdida, además, salir a conseguir esa cosa es mejor que estar aquí limpiando polvo, así que andando.

Lisa quedo perpleja, no creyó que Wendy aceptara tan fácil a ayudarla, pero ahora que tenía su ayuda, su plan cambió drásticamente, pasó de ser una misión de infiltración y robo a una búsqueda, aunque eso era mejor, ya que esta pequeña aventura tal vez le diera más respuestas sobre todo lo que ocurre en el pueblo, las dos chicas salieron de la cabaña y se internaron en el bosque.

* * *

Las chicas caminaron por el bosque, conforme continuaban avanzando las cosas se ponían más extrañas para Lisa, ya que ella observaba cosas extrañas que desafiaban a la ciencia misma, desde algunos animales salvajes, como pumas o Halcones, de tamaño diminuto, hasta algunos seres que se asemejaban a la descripción de las "hadas", e incluso unos seres muy parecidos a los minotauros. Lisa observaba todo con gran interés, aunque para ella esto no era nada sobrenatural, solo eran misterios científicos a los cuales les encontraría una explicación, mientas Lisa observaba todo con interés, Wendy veía todo esto normal.

Lisa no era muy comunicativa como sus otras hermanas, por lo que la caminata había resultado un poco incómoda para Wendy, quien no creyendo poder aguantar por más tiempo el silencio incómodo, así decidió romper el hielo.

—Así que…..trabajas con Dipper, ¿A qué lo ayudas precisamente?

—Por ahora solo a investigar el cabello de unicornio, él dijo que cuando encuentre algo más que necesite ser estudiado me llamará.

— ¿Y qué es lo que están investigando?

—Todos los sucesos paranormales de Gravity Falls.

—Típico de Dipper, el año pasado estaba obsesionado por descubrir todos los misterios de Gravity Falls, y ahora que regresó continuara su trabajo, aunque ahora entiendo porque necesita un ayudante, con todo el trabajo que está haciendo sin duda necesita alguien que lo ayude, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Tú no sabes porque Dipper ha estado ausente últimamente?

— ¿Ausente?

—Desde que llegó al pueblo ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con McGucket, pero cada que le preguntamos sobre lo que hace con el solo evade la respuesta, de hecho si no fuera por Mabel, Dipper habría pasado el día ayudando a McGucket en lugar de ir a jugar al laser tag.

—Tal vez lo está ayudando en algún proyecto que no les puede revelar — ¿Dipper pasaba mucho tiempo con McGucket? Sin duda hablaría con él para tratar de obtener mayor información, claro, después de poner a su familia a salvo, aunque ahora que estaba con Wendy, tal vez podría sacarle algo de información a ella—. ¿Dipper no les comento acerca del trabajo que realiza con McGucket?

—Nos dijo que estaba ayudándolo con un nuevo invento muy importante, pero que no nos podía decir más, yo personalmente le creo, pero Mabel no, ella dice que sabe reconocer cuando su hermano le miente.

—Cuando yo trabajo en un nuevo invento o alguna investigación importante tampoco se los cuento a mis hermanos, solo por seguridad para que alguien no trate de robar o saborear mi trabajo, tal vez Dipper miente por la misma razón.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

— ¿Y dónde vive ese tal "McGucket" y a que se dedica exactamente? —Wendy la miro de forma extraña —Dipper me comentó que cuando fuera el momento me llevaría con él, pero quisiera reunir un poco de información antes, solo para saber de qué forma seré más eficiente para él en su trabajo.

—McGucket es un inventor, él ha creado algunos robots gigantes los cuales vende al gobierno, él vive en la mansión noroeste.

— ¿Te refieres a la mansión que está en una colina a las afueras del pueblo?

—Esa misma.

— ¿Y cuáles son los inventos más importantes que ha creado?

—Ha creado demasiados, pero si tuviera que elegir uno, diría que el borra memorias, me imagino que lo conoces, tenemos uno en la exposición de los gemelos misterio.

—lo conozco, deduzco que lo creo para la sociedad del ojo segado cuando la fundó.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre la sociedad? ¿Y cómo sabes que McGucket es el fundador?, muy pocas personas sabemos sobre eso.

—Dipper me lo contó.

—Dipper debe confiar mucho en ti como para confiarte toda esa información.

—Él lo hace, por cierto Wendy, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Claro.

— ¿Dipper aun te gusta?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Wendy no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Mabel nos contó que Dipper estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ti, que incluso te declaro su amor, aparte noto que aun usas su gorra, así como el usa la tuya, así que dime ¿Aun te gusta?

—Es algo complicado, él es un chico genial y muy tierno, pero es un poco joven, tú entiendes, ¿No?

—No considero que la edad sea un factor importante a la hora de que alguien está enamorado, por lo menos no en la mayoría de los casos, incluso mi hermana Luna estuvo enamorada de un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad, hasta que encontró a otra chica de la cual ella está enamorada ahora.

— Espera, ¿A tu hermana le gustan las chicas? Pero durante la reunión que hicimos hace unos días en la cabaña, tu hermano nos contó que todas ustedes se enamoraron de su tutor el día que necesitaba estudiar para un examen, ¿O acaso tu hermana es…?

—Ella cree que eres linda, pero aun no has contestado a mí pregunta ¿Aun te gusta Dipper?

—Si te soy sincera no sé cómo contestar, tengo mis sentimientos hacia él son un poco confusos, espera, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

—Como te comente, si voy a trabajar con alguien me gusta saber la mayor información posible sobre esa persona, lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta, que espero puedas responder, ¿Crees que aún le gustas a Dipper?

—Si te soy sincera no lo sé, antes cuando el gustaba de mí, lo oía murmurar cosas y eso, no era muy bueno disimulando su enamoramiento, pero desde que llegó no lo he oído decir nada, ya no actúa raro cuando estoy cerca de él como antes, aparte creo que ahora le gusta Pacifica, espera ¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo sobre esto?

—No te preocupes, esa era la última pregunta.

—Que bien, porque ahora me toca preguntar a mí, ¿Te gusta Dipper? ¿O porque tanto interés en su vida amorosa?

—No siento atracción alguna por él, mis preguntas fueron porque, como te mencione anteriormente, me gusta saber la mayor información posible sobre la persona con la que voy a trabajar, además mi mente superior no tiene espacio para ese tipo de cosas.

—Espera a que llegues a la pubertad y luego hablamos, aparte tus hermanas me dijeron que te gustaba un chico llamado David que estudia contigo, incluso dijeron que le diste una carta, así que parece que tu "mente superior" si tiene espacio para esas cosas —Lisa desvió la mirada—. Qué bien, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Las dos chicas salieron del bosque, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una gran planicie, en la cual había algunas piedras marcadas con extraños símbolos e incluso había algunas formaciones rocosas que asemejaban al monumento de Stonehenge.

— ¿Aquí es donde habitan los unicornio?, porque no parece haber alguno por los alrededores.

—Aquí es, pero para convocar a un unicornio hay que repetir un canto antiguo, el cual era cantado por los druidas de voces más profundas de la antigüedad.

— ¿Y cómo exactamente lograremos eso?

—Yo me encargo.

Wendy sacó su celular y de este reprodujo el cántico.

— ¿Porque tienes ese cantico en tu celular?

—El año pasado que acompañé a Mabel a buscar el cabello de unicornio, Grenda realizo el cantico para convocar a los unicornios, yo creí que no pasaría nada, así que grabé a Grenda a escondidas mientras interpretaba el cántico para que viera lo ridícula que se veía, pero al parecer todo era cierto, ese día perdí diez billetes.

La tierra empezó a temblar, esta salió un gran santuario donde los unicornios habitaban, las puertas se abrieron mostrando un gran jardín, donde había un pequeño fauno tocando su flauta, en el centro de todo esto se encontraba una gran cascada, la cual formaba un majestuoso arcoíris, en el cual se encontraba un unicornio posando.

—Muy bien, Wendy, andando.

—Espera, antes de entrar debo advertirte, los unicornios son muy molestos y extremadamente desesperantes, solo no pierdas el control y cometas una locura, y antes de entrar quítate los zapatos o se molestara mucho.

Lisa asintió, se despojó se du calzado y entro con Wendy al lugar, la unicornio al verlas acercarse no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

—Wendy Corduroy, ¿Porque viniste aquí y porque te acompaña un duende? —Lisa puso una mueca de desagrado.

—No es un duende, es una niña de cuatro años.

—Pues desde aquí parece un duende, ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

—Quisiera saber si podría proporcionarme una muestra capilar para...

— ¡Eso sí que no! —la unicornio interrumpió a Lisa.

— ¡Vamos!, solo será un pequeño mechón.

—De hecho, requiero una muestra moderada.

— ¡Ya dije que no!, no insistas.

—Solo danos el cabello y te dejaremos en paz.

— ¡De ninguna manera!, no volveré a darles más de mi preciada cabellera, pero te diré que, te puedo enviar a una dimensión ecuestre donde habitan ponis, unicornios y pegados, incluso esa dimensión es gobernada por un par de hermanas alicornios, que estoy segura que estarán más que dispuestas a darles todo el cabello que necesiten.

—Créeme que preferiría eso a estar hablando contigo, pero sabes muy bien que solo el cabello de los unicornios que habitan en el bosque de Gravity Falls tiene el poder de repeler magia obscura.

—Pues lo siento, pero mi respuesta es un rotundo no.

—Dipper es el que requiere la muestra para trabajar con ella —dijo Lisa.

—Pues puede tomar la muestra que le dimos a su amigo regordete para su estúpida exposición de la cabaña a cambio de que nos dejaran en paz, algo que al parecer no están respetando.

—Pero requiere más ya que la muestra que le otorgaste le es insuficiente.

— ¿Y para que quiere el cabello precisamente, niña duende?

—Mi nombre es Lisa Loud, y la requiere para detener lo que sea que está pasando en Gravity Falls, ¿O me dirás que en esta parte del bosque no ha pasado nada extraño? —Celestebelasabela quedo en silencio por un momento—. ¿Y bien?

— ¡Está bien!, les daré el cabello, pero no les saldrá gratis.

— ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

—Hace unos días apareció un portal en el interior del bosque, los unicornios cerramos el portal pero una criatura logró pasar, no sé qué sea esa cosa que cruzó pero es muy peligrosa, deténganla y les daré todo el cabello que necesiten.

— ¿No puedes simplemente darnos el cabello? —dijo Wendy.

—Lo haría, pero aún me debes una por dejarme inconsciente y por golpearme hace un año.

— ¿Y salvar tu trasero durante el Raromagedón no nos pone a mano?

—Los que me salvaron fueron los Pines, tú solo fuiste atrapada en forma de estandarte como la inútil que siempre has sido, así que si quieres mi cabello primero tendrás que detener a la criatura.

—Dame una razón para no golpearte en la cara. —dijo Wendy de forma furiosa.

— ¡Porque esa cosa mato a mis amigos! —Volteo hacia un par de rocas cerca de la cascada, las cuales fungían como lapidas—. Así que eso me convierte en la única unicornio que habita en Gravity Falls, así que soy la única que puede darte el cabello que necesitas, la criatura está en el bosque, te das cuenta de su presencia porque la oirás llorar, ahora váyanse queridas, y no olviden llevarse sus zapatos.

—Andando Lisa, no quiero pasar un minuto más hablando con esta molesta criatura.

Wendy salió molesta del santuario llevándose a Lisa, quien observaba a la unicornio, nunca en su vida creyó ver un unicornio real, pero para ella solo era una especie de équido que no ha sido registrada.

Las dos caminaron hasta la entrada del bosque, estaban a punto de adentrarse a este pero Wendy detuvo a Lisa.

—Lisa —ella volteo—. Sigue el camino que está ahí y te llevara a una taberna habitada por gnomos, será mejor que me esperes ahí, no creo que sea buena idea que enfrentes a una criatura peligrosa, podría sucederte algo.

—No te preocupes por mí, no es la primera vez que enfrentó algo así desde que llegue al pueblo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo pasó?

—Hace unos días en la isla hunde traseros, además tengo un arma secreta para enfrentarlas.

—Si tú lo dices confiare en ti, hay que comenzar por buscar pistas para tratar de saber dónde podría estar la criatura.

—Está a casi un kilómetro de nuestra posición, en el interior del bosque.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo un rastreador que puede detectar a las criaturas.

Lisa sacó el rastreador que le dio Tyrone en la isla Hunde traseros y se lo mostró a Wendy, quien observo el dispositivo y no evito dejar de mirarlo, le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Segura que no trabajas para McGucket?

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Por...por nada, en fin, vamos tras esa cosa.

—Andando, también quisiera aprovechar el camino hacia la criatura para que me expliques qué pasó en el Raromagedón.

— ¿Qué? —a Wendy le resultó extraño que alguien no nativa del pueblo lo mencionara.

—Sé que el pueblo prometió no hablar sobre él, pero Dipper dijo que me contaría lo sucedido con el fin de ser de mayor utilidad para él.

—Se supone que no debería hablar sobre eso con nadie, pero si Dipper cree que está bien que lo sepas, por mí no hay problema, todo comenzó durante la última semana del verano, yo estaba en…

* * *

Las dos chicas caminaron por el bosque un buen rato, la criatura parecía mantenerse en el mismo lugar, así que llegar a ella sería fácil.

El camino a la criatura fue aprovechado por Lisa para obtener toda la información posible sobre lo ocurrido en el Raromagedón, Wendy le dio precisos detalles sobre lo ocurrido, aunque también le dio detalles importantes que ni Lisa esperaba, detalles como quienes eran Stanley y Stanford Pines, sobre la rueda de Bill Cipher y sobre todo quién era Bill Cipher, después de todo lo que le conto Wendy, ahora entendía porque Dipper se estremeció cuando Lucy lo mencionó, simplemente era un monstruo, y saber que estuvo a punto de extender Raromagedón a todo el mundo era algo que la mantenía perpleja, por suerte fue detenido, pero Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que sucede ahora en el pueblo pudiera ser una secuela de este evento, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con Dipper sobre él, y también hablaría con Lucy, tendría que saber qué cosas le conto su amiga Haiku sobre el Raromagedón, y como hizo ella para salir de Gravity Falls sin sufrir secuelas de lo ocurrido.

—Cuéntame un poco más sobre los diarios que mencionaste anteriormente.

—Los diarios fueron escritos por Stanford Pines, el tío abuelo de Dipper y Mabel, en ellos escribió toda su investigación sobre Gravity Falls.

— ¿Y no hay copias de ellos?

—No, como te dije, fueron destruidos.

— ¿Cuántos diarios eran y como los consiguió Dipper?

— Eran tres, el primero lo tenía Stanley, a él se lo dio su hermano el día que desapareció; el segundo lo tenía Guideon, aún no sabemos cómo lo consiguió, y el tercero lo encontró Dipper en el bosque. —Guideon, ¿No era ese chico que salía cantando en los comerciales de la tienda de la telepatía?, ahora Lisa tenía otro nombre para agregar a su lista de personas a las que tendría que interrogar.

— ¿Cuál era el aspecto de estos diarios?

—Eran de pasta gruesa, color rojo y tenían una mano de 6 dedos en la portada, cada uno tenía un número.

Lisa recordó el día que sus hermanos fueron atacados en la bodega del hotel y el día en el que estuvo en la isla hunde traseros, después de derrotar a la criatura, Tyrone sacó un diario que cumplía estas características, aunque no vio que numero era, ¿Tyrone pudo rescatar un diario o era un cuarto diario que Stanford les oculto?, sin duda tendría que interrogar a Tyrone lo antes posible.

Conforme siguieron acercándose a la criatura, empezaron a escuchar a una mujer llorar, aunque no podían verla.

—Alto —Lisa detuvo a Wendy—. Según mi rastreador, la criatura está dos metro frente a nosotras, detrás de esos árboles.

—Muy bien, solo baja la voz y acabemos con ella —dijo con una voz baja mientras sacaba un hacha de tamaño mediano de su camisa.

— ¿Por qué traes un hacha contigo? —Dijo lisa susurrando.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado en el pueblo, es mejor estar preparada para todo, ahora mantente detrás de mí y no hagas ningún ruido.

—Antes de que ataques a la criatura te quiero comentar que tengo en mi posesión el prototipo de un arma que he estado desarrollando, quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de probarla con la criatura.

—Primero veamos a que nos enfrentamos, ahora sígueme.

Las dos se colocaron detrás de un árbol y desde este pudieron observar a la criatura, la cual parecía ser una mujer joven extremadamente delgada, su piel era pálida, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, Ella sólo estaba vestida con una camisa y un pequeño pantaloncillo color blanco, su ropa estaba hecha harapos y llena de sangre, la criatura estaba en cuclillas y parecía estar sollozando.

—Quédate aquí, Lisa, yo me encargo.

Wendy se acercó a la criatura lentamente por su espalda, tomó su hacha y estuvo a punto de dar un golpe fatal, pero si darse cuenta pisó una pequeña rama que se encontraba en el suelo, la criatura dejo de llorar y giró hacia Wendy, quien al verla girar notó los ojos rojos hundidos de la criatura, su boca estaba ensangrentada y llena de dientes afilados, pero su rasgo más característico eran sus manos manchadas de sangre, las cuales tenían una garras muy largas.

La criatura, al notar la presencia de Wendy se sobresaltó, dio un fuerte grito y en un movimiento rápido se lanzó sobre ella, logrando derribarla, Wendy la golpeó con el hacha repetidas veces, logrando herirla pero la creatura no reacciono ante los golpes, solo siguió atacando frenéticamente a Wendy, quien solo lograba cubrirse con su hacha, la criatura logró provocar algunas heridas.

De un zarpazo, la criatura desarmó a Wendy, dejándolo indefensa, Wendy extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzar su hacha pero no lo logro, luego trato de llevar su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, pero la criatura se lo impedía, la criatura dio un zarpazo en el brazo de Wendy, dejando una importante herida que pos suerte no pondría en peligro su vida, al verse superada, Wendy trato de cubrir su partes vitales.

*Pow*

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó mientras un rayo de luz de varios colores impactó en el torso de la criatura, la cual cayó al suelo y empezó a se retorcerse de dolor, después de unos segundos la criatura quedó inmóvil, al parecer había muerto.

Wendy se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, la criatura no provocó alguna herida mortal, pero si causo algo de daño, al ver la criatura tomó una foto con su celular, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco, en estén traía un líquido azul el cual vertió sobre la criatura, la cual se disolvió al instante, Lisa no evitó observar ese líquido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No te preocupes, solo son unos rasguños, nada que un buen baño y un poco de alcohol no resuelva, gracias por salvarme —Wendy rompió la manga de su camisa y con esta improviso un vendaje, el cual colocó sobre su brazo herido, después observó la pequeña arma que Lisa sostenía—. ¿Ese es el prototipo de arma que mencionabas? Al parecer es efectiva con esas criaturas, me sería de utilidad por si una de esas criaturas vuelve a aparecer.

—Lo siento, pero es solo un prototipo, y quedo averiada después del disparo efectuado, aún tengo que realizarle algunos ajustes si quiero que opere de forma óptima.

—Cuando la tengas lista, avísame.

—Está bien, pero hay algo que me intriga.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese líquido con el que disolviste a la criatura?

—Eso no importa ahora, hay que llevarle la foto de la criatura muerta a Celestebelasabela para que nos de la muestra del cabello, andando.

—Está bien, pero aún tengo preguntas que hacerte.

—Y con gusto te las resolveré, pero tendrás que esperar un poco, primero déjame recuperar el aliento.

Las dos chicas se alejaron del lugar y regresaron al santuario de unicornios.

* * *

—La criatura fue destruida, ahora el bosque estará a salvo, por ahora —Wendy le mostró la foto en la que aparecía la criatura muerta.

—Muy bien chicas, parece que se encargaron de esa cosa.

—Cumplimos nuestra parte, ahora paga.

—Un trato es un trato, ahora tomen la muestra necesaria —Lisa cortó gran parte del cabello del unicornio, casi a punto de dejar calva—. ¡HEY!, creí que solo sería un mechón, ¡No toda mi crin!

—No, yo dije que necesitaba una muestra moderada, aparte tu dijiste que si deteníamos a la criatura podíamos tomar todo lo que necesitáramos.

— ¿Y para que necesitan todo ese cabello?

—Yo la necesito para la exposición de la cabaña del misterio.

—Yo estoy investigándolo, por órdenes de Dipper.

—Pues muy bien por ustedes, ya tiene lo que querían, ahora váyanse y no vuelvan nunca, no quiero volver a verlas otra vez por aquí, y por cierto —volteo hacia Wendy—. Dile a tus amigos en la cabaña del misterio que ya no habrá más cabello para ellos, de hecho ya ninguno es bienvenido aquí, no quiero volver a ver a ninguno.

—Descuida, nosotras tampoco queremos verte.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo demora el cabello de unicornio en volver a crecer? puede que en futuro requiera un poco más y tenga que venir.

—Juro que si vuelvo a verte por aquí, te dejare peor de como se ve tu amiga ahora, solo váyanse y déjenme en paz.

—Descuida, nos vamos —ambas chicas se dirigieron a la entrada del santuario—. ¿Celestebelasabela?

La llamó Wendy.

—Lamento mucho lo de tus amigos, si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre….. Tu perdida, o necesitas compañía, sabes donde se encuentra la cabaña.

Las dos chicas salieron del santuario de los unicornios, una vez cerrada la puerta de este, la tierra empezó a temblar y el santuario volvió a desaparecer.

Con su misión ya terminada, se dirigieron hacia la cabaña del misterio.

* * *

Apenas empezaba a caer el atardecer cuando las dos chicas regresaron a la cabaña, en el techo de esta se encontraba Dipper sentado en una silla, lanzando piñas hacia un tótem que tenía pegado en él el dibujo de una diana, cuando Dipper notó el estado en el que se encontraba Wendy, y al ver quien la acompañada, saltó desde el techo sobre dos pinos cercanos, por los cuales se deslizo para llegar al suelo.

— Wendy, ¿Estás bien?, te vez herida, ¿necesitas ir a un médico?

—Tranquilo Dipper, no es nada, solo son unos cuantos rasguños.

— ¿Pero cómo te los hiciste?

—Solo fue….

—Fueron causados por un _Procyon lotor_ que entro a la cabaña del misterio y se recusaba a salir.

—Menos mal fue solo eso —volteo hacia la pequeña Loud —. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí Lisa? ¿Vienes a causarme problemas?

—Solo vine por algo que olvide el día de la reunión, pero ya lo encontré, y ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir —Lisa estrecho la mano de Wendy—. Muchas gracias por todo Wendy, me ayudaste más de lo que imaginas.

—No es nada amiga.

—Nos vemos Dipper, pronto vendré a hablar contigo, aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, y algunos descubrimientos que debo mostrarte, y por cierto, guardare el secreto.

— ¿De qué secreto hablas?

Lisa no dijo nada, solo camino rumbo a la parada de autobuses, donde no tardó en llegar uno, ella lo abordó y regresó al hotel, a lo lejos Wendy no dejaba de mirarla.

— ¿Sucede algo Wendy?

—Esa chica es muy parecida a ti.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, es muy lista, muy decidida en lo que quiere y no acepta un no por respuesta, ahora veo porque la elegiste como tu ayudante.

—Espera, ¿Mi qué?

—Tu ayudante.

—Ella no es mi ayudante.

— ¿Enserio? Pero dijo que tú la aceptaste como ayudante, que incluso le contaste sobre el plan del alcalde para que todo lo paranormal permaneciera en secreto para los turistas.

—Eso nunca paso.

— ¡Mierda!, esa niña me engaño.

—Tranquila Wendy, solo es una pequeña molestia pero no es peligrosa, ya nos encargaremos de ella después.

—No lo entiendes, me convenció de ayudarla a conseguir cabello de unicornio.

— ¿Para qué querría cabello de unicornio?

—Dijo que tú le pediste que lo investigara.

—No importa, no creo que pueda hacer mucho daño con un poco de cabello de unicornio, pero ¿Para qué lo necesita?

—Eso no es todo...Dipper—dio un gran suspiro—. Le conté sobre el Raromagedón.

— ¿¡QUE!?

— ¡El Raromagedón, Bill, los diarios, todo!

— ¿¡Porque se los contaste, Wendy!? Sabes muy bien que eso era un secreto.

—Lo sé, pero me convenció de que era tu ayudante, dijo que tú se lo dirías en algún momento y yo confié en ella, ¡juro que si la vuelvo a ver por aquí voy a tomar esos lentes que tiene y se los meteré por el...!

—Tranquila —Dipper tranquilizo a Wendy—. Ya no importa eso, aunque ahora entiendo a lo que se refería con lo de "guardare el secreto".

— ¿Guardar el secreto? Deberíamos tomar el borra memorias y hacer que olvide todo.

—Créeme que lo he querido hacer desde que la conocí, pero no puedo, al menos no por ahora.

— ¿Y porque no puedes hacerlo?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Porque no?

—porque….., sabes que, mejor olvidémonos de ella, pero no te preocupes, ya nos la pagara.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—Por ahora será mejor descansar, dejemos de pensar en ella por un momento, vayamos a curar tus heridas y después ¿Quieres ver una película?

—Está bien, pero primero me gustaría hablar sobre Lisa, por la forma en la que hablas de ella me imagino que hizo algo que te molestó.

—Ella entro al laboratorio de Ford.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Pero cómo?

—Te lo contare mientras vemos la película ¿Esta bien?

—De acuerdo, iré a curar mis heridas y después por las palomitas.

Wendy entró a la cabaña mientras Dipper se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que se fue Lisa, ahora no solo debía preocuparse por que ella estuviera investigando al pueblo, ahora que sabe sobre el Raromagedón tendría que mantenerla vigilada para que no hablara más de la cuenta y pusiera en peligro a todos.

—" _Creo que te subestime, Lisa Loud, sin duda debí borrarte la memoria desde ese día, por suerte para ti, él no me deja, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad me las pagaras"._

— ¿Vienes, Dipper?

—Solo un momento, Wendy —Dipper sacó su teléfono y se comunicó con McGucket.

—Soy yo, necesito hablar contigo, recuerdas la chica de la que te hable, sabe más de lo que te imaginas, nuestra misión peligra.

.

.

.

.

.

"GHELVWH KDEHU KHFKR FDVR D PLV DGYHUWHQFLDV, WX IDPLOLD SDJDUD HO SUHFLR"

* * *

 **Dipper está en serios problemas, Lisa logró engañar a Wendy y ahora sabe sobre todo lo ocurrido el verano pasado, incluso sabe sobre los diarios y Bill Cipher, ahora con esta información Lisa tiene un panorama más amplio de todo lo que oculta Gravity Falls y como esto puede estar afectando al pueblo en el presente, pero antes de todo eso, ella tiene una misión más importante, la cual es proteger a su familia, ahora con el cabello de unicornio podrá hacerlo, solo esperemos que no sea muy tarde.**

 **Por otro lado, Dipper al parecer ha estado ausente últimamente, haciendo de lado a sus amigos por pasar el tiempo ayudando a McGucket en sus proyectos, creo que todos nosotros sabemos porque lo hace, pero sus amigos no, incluso Mabel empieza a sospechar que Dipper oculta algo, así que solo nos queda esperar a ver qué sucederá.**

 **Ahora un pequeño aviso, el próximo 7 de agosto termina el periodo vacacional y regreso a la universidad, lo que me dejará con poco tiempo libre que pueda dedicar a la escritura del fanfic, por lo que ya no podré publicar con la constancia con la que lo he hecho hasta ahora, así que les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que no se cada cuando llegaran los siguientes capítulos, aunque espero que pueda publicarlos con un ritmo más o menos constante, así como hacía antes, aunque no les puedo dar una fecha exacta, espero ppoder hacer que el siguiente capítulo llegue a ustedes en los proximos quince días, tal vez más o tal vez menos.**

 **Una última cosa, el siguiente capítulo tendrá el primer salto temporal del fanfic, aunque no será mucho tiempo el que avancemos y no se perderán de nada.**

 **Como siempre, es hora de responder reviews, agradezco a "Guest", "Un Guest Mas", "Shadow 13", "Anon", "AmadeusJohan" y "SG-1 Johnshepard" por dejar sus reviews, siempre es un gusto leerlos.**

 **Guest: Lincoln es un chico muy curioso, y ahora con un extraño diario en sus manos su curiosidad será disparada, solo esperemos no se tope con algo que no debe y nos meta a todos en problemas.**

 **Un Guest Mas: Sin duda Gravity Falls ya no es el mismo de antes, con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el Raromagedón no es sorpresa que haya cambiado un poco, la única pregunta sería sabes qué consecuencias traerá este cambio a todos los que habitan en él.**

 **Pd. Créeme que tomo muchos descansos, incluso más de los que debería, si no lo hiciera publicaría incluso más rápido, pero la calidad de los capítulos estaría por debajo de lo que se merecen.**

 **Shadow 13: El Dipper vs Lisa está ocurriendo, aunque no lo parezca, Lisa poco a poco se acerca a las respuesta que tanto busca mientras que Dipper pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a McGucket en sus proyectos, pero en este capítulo finalmente se dio cuenta que Lisa sabe más de lo que debería, solo nos queda esperar como responderá.**

 **El que Tyrone tenga mayor interacción con los Loud no es coincidencia, ya se explicó un poco sobre esto en el capítulo anterior, pero no te preocupes, en algún momento Dipper y Lisa se verán las caras, después de todo, Gravity Falls es un pueblo pequeño.**

 **Por último, con respecto a tu idea sobre Dipper y Lucy, esa idea no la había contemplado cuando comencé a escribir el fanfic, pero después de que me la mencionaste en tus primeras reviews, me gustó la idea, de hecho he estado viendo la forma de implementarla en la historia y creo haberlo logrado, pero por desgracia tendrás que esperar un poco para verla en acción.**

 **Anon: Si Lincoln no quiso que le borraran los recuerdos de cuando fue atacado por el gremnomo o por el dr Karate, dudo le interese borrar los sucesos del traje de ardilla o del protocolo.**

 **Como se explicó en la serie, el borra memorias solo deja secuelas si se abusa de él, mientras que alguna hermana no quiera borrar su memoria cada que sea atacada o se encuentre con algo que no le guste, todo estará bien.**

 **El diario que encontró Lincoln sin duda es un misterio, ¿Será un cuarto diario? ¿Fue escrito por alguien más? Quizá nunca lo sepamos, y con respecto a Lucy, será mejor mantenerla vigilada.**

 **AmadeusJohan: Tyrone no es el ángel guardias personal de los Loud, simplemente ha estado en el momento y a la hora exacta, y como mencionas, una pena que Lori y Luna olvidaran lo que ocurrió, aunque para Luna, tal vez fue lo mejor.**

 **El interés de Preston por recuperar la mansión noroeste puede tener varios motivos, por el estatus de tenerla, por ser un objeto importante en la historia familiar de los noroeste, por querer volver a la comodidad que esta ofrece o ¿Será algo más?, creo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo.**

 **El diario encontrado por Lincoln sin duda es un misterio, tendremos que estar atentos para la primer pista que encontremos, y con respecto a tu teoría, creo que ya sabes que hacer (Guiño).**

 **SG-1 Johnshepard: no sabemos si en el diario que encontró Lincoln tenga las instrucciones para construir el portal, y aun si las tuviera, no creo que Los Pines estén de acuerdo en que lo construya, por otro lado, las rupturas estas conectadas a la dimensión de Bill, lo que ha permitido que cruzan varios tipos de criaturas que habitan en ella, solo esperemos que los Wraith o los espectros de pegasus no habiten en ella.**

 **Sin nada más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima que nos volvamos a leer.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Diario

**Gracias a todos por la espera.**

Capítulo 12: Diario.

Documento: Diario de campo de "Gravity Falls".  
Autor: Lisa M. Loud Contraseña: ********************************

Este diario tiene como objetivo llevar un registro sobre las actividades vacacionales familiares realizadas en Gravity Falls, con el fin de valorar si es factible regresar a vacacionar en este pueblo en un futuro cercano.

Este diario también será utilizado para llevar los registros de cualquier experimento que lleve a cabo durante nuestra estancia en Gravity Falls.

Nota: Los eventos aquí relatados fueron escritos en diferentes días y en diferentes momentos, algunos fueron escritos justo después de haber ocurrido, mientras que otros fueron escritos con uno o varios días de diferencia, tomar en consideración para futuras referencias.

Día 1:

-llegamos a Gravity Falls junto a una holeada de turistas, durante el camino el autobús realizo una escala en un sitio turístico llamado la cabaña del misterio, el lugar parecía estar muy concurrido.

-Al entrar al pueblo pude notar que este se promocionaba como un lugar repleto de misterios, ahora entiendo porque Lucy decido visitar este lugar.

-Llegamos al hotel Gravity Falls inn, donde Conocimos a "Richard Grand", quien es el responsable de fundar este hotel hace cinco meses, al principio nos comentó que no había habitaciones disponibles, pero tras una observación de Lincoln, nos confesó que había todo un piso deshabitado, aunque este no estaba disponible por supuestos eventos misteriosos que habían ocurrido en ese lugar, pese a las advertencias realizadas por Richard, terminamos hospedándonos en las habitaciones.

Día 2:

-Mi rayo encogedor ha resultado ser un éxito, gracias a él pude traer al pueblo algunos equipos científicos, los cuales me permitirán continuar con mis investigaciones realizadas en casa, los equipos también me serán útiles para futuras investigaciones que podría comenzar durante nuestras vacaciones.

Nota: Aunque el rayo ha demostrado ser eficaz con los objetos en los que se ha probado, aún es necesario realizar más pruebas antes de probarlo que un organismo vivo.

-Durante las primeras horas de la madrugada se escucharon ruidos extraños que provienen de la bodega del hotel que se encuentra sobre las habitaciones, los ruidos incluyeron objetos que caen, algo que parecía merodear por la bodega, gruñidos y rasguños, en base a todo lo anterior deduzco que los ruidos son causados por algún felino de gran tamaño o algún bromista, en cuanto logre descifrar la contraseña del sistema de seguridad del hotel, podré conectarme a las cámaras de seguridad y observar quién es el causante de todo esto.

Nota: Mientras escribía esta entrada del diario, escuche como las gemelas corrían hacia la habitación de Lincoln, lo cual me resulto un poco curioso, ya que cuando Lana tiene algún mal sueño, por lo general va en busca de protección y consuelo con Lori.

-Durante el desayuno note que, salvo por Lori, Leni y Luna, todas escucharon los ruidos de la noche anterior, aunque solo Lincoln, Lola y Lana parecen más afectadas que las demás.

\- Richard nos proporcionó un mapa del pueblo y un calendario donde nos muestran las fechas importantes del pueblo, también nos recomendó un lugar donde podremos conseguir un transporte apto para la familia.

-Hoy fuimos a la cabaña del misterio, la misma cabaña donde el autobús realizó una escala el día anterior, este lugar funge como una atracción de turistas donde se muestran objetos claramente falsos, que ellos promocionan como reales, nuestra espera para entrar a la cabaña fue relativamente corta, de la cabaña salió un hombre corpulento que se autonombraba "Señor misterio", quien nos dio la bienvenida a la cabaña.

-Nota: la cabaña del misterio parece ser el símbolo del pueblo.

-La primera parte del recorrido fue una pérdida de tiempo, mis sospechas de que este lugar era una trampa para turistas claramente eran ciertas, pero todo cambió cuando entramos a la segunda sala de la cabaña, la cual llevaba como título "Exposición de los gemelos misterio", en la cual se mostraban objetos que supuestamente fueron encontrados por dos gemelos que se dedicaron a investigar los misterios de Gravity Falls un año atrás, al observar los objetos noté que estos eran completamente diferentes a los mostrados anteriormente.

-Con mi escáner analicé los objetos encontrados en la exposición, todos mostraron resultados que los calificaban como objetos genuinos, mientras nadie me observaba, robe una muestra de supuesto cabello de unicornio, hasta ahora le he realizado pruebas pero todavía no tengo un resultado definitivo.

-Pese a que todos los objetos demandaban mi atención, los más destacable de esta fue un supuesto gnomo, que por supuesto yo descalifico como tal, aunque no he recabado las pruebas suficientes para calificarlo como falso, tendré que seguir investigando para llegar a una conclusión.

-Durante el pequeño intermedio del recorrido, llegaron a la cabaña Dipper y Mabel Pines, quienes resultaron ser los gemelos misterio a los cuales estaba dedicada aquella sala, tras hacer la petición, Dipper estuvo de acuerdo con darnos el recorrido nuevamente para explicar con mayor detalle los objetos que ahí eran expuestos, antes de entrar a la exposición, Soos les dijo algo a Dipper y Mabel, algo que por desgracia no pude escuchar.

-Cuando Dipper preguntó sobre qué era lo que queríamos saber, Lucy mencionó un evento llamado "Raromagedón", en el que supuestamente un ser de otra dimensión trato de conquistar nuestra dimensión, honestamente no habría creído en una historia tan absurda, pero según Lucy los sucesos ocurrieron hace un año durante la última semana del verano, esta fecha concuerda con las extrañas señales energéticas que mis satélites captaron en lo profundo de los bosques de Oregón, donde ahora sé que se encuentra el pueblo, lo que refuerza que el Raromagedón pudo haber acontecido es que Dipper tuvo ciertas reacciones corporales al escuchar sobre él, estas reacciones aumentaron cuando Lucy mencionó el nombre "Bill Cipher", de quien por cierto he buscado información sin éxito hasta ahora, Mientras Lucy mencionó todo esto, Dipper lo negó rotundamente, lo que me hizo sospechar más, debo investigar qué es lo que sucede.

Nota: Lucy mencionó que todo lo relacionado con el Raromagedón y con Bill Cipher le fue mencionado por su amiga Haiku, quien vacacionó en Gravity Falls hace un año, lo que me hace pensar que el Raromagedón realmente pudo haber ocurrido, aunque no desecho del todo la explicación de Dipper, en la cual menciona que todo lo relacionado a este evento fue un invento por parte del alcalde con el fin de atraer más turistas.

-Al regresar al hotel, pude ingresar al sistema de seguridad del hotel, ahora tengo acceso a las cámara de vigilancia.

Día 3:

-Durante las primeras horas de la madrugada se escucharon los mismos ruidos extraños de la noche anterior, me conecte a las cámaras de seguridad de la bodega, pero salvo por una apertura en el techo que deja filtrar la luz del exterior, la visibilidad es nula.

-Lincoln y Lucy estuvieron fuera de la bodega charlando, Lincoln portaba una de las cámaras de Luan mientras Lucy traía consigo algunos objetos que normalmente utiliza para sus rituales, después de terminar su pequeña charla entraron a la bodega, deduzco que ambos subieron a la bodega en busca del causante de los extraños ruidos

-Mientras Lucy realizaba uno de sus rituales con la ayuda de Lincoln, unas cajas cercanas a ellos cayeron, de estas salió un pequeño mamífero, el cual fue atacado por una criatura desconocida, la criatura pareció aumentar de tamaño mientras empezaba a voltear con dirección a mis hermanos, pero antes de que la criatura se diera cuenta de la presencia de Lincoln y Lucy, algo los arrastró a las sombras, perdí de vista a mis hermanos por unos segundo, pero pude escuchar su conversación con un hombre, el cual les explicó un poco sobre lo que ocurría y sobre que era esa criatura, a la cual se refirió como "gremnomo", después de la pequeña charla, el hombre utilizo a mis hermanos como carnada para poder eliminar a la criatura, a la cual fotografió y luego le vertió un líquido azul que desintegró a la criatura, sacó un pequeño diario color rojo con una mano de seis dedos en la portada, en el cual anotó algunos datos.

-Si no lo hubiera visto no lo habría creído, incluso ahora me niego a creer lo que acabo de ver y trato de buscar una respuesta razonable.

Nota: Mientras ocurría todo esto pude escuchar a las gemelas correr a la habitación de Lincoln.

-Richard subió a la bodega, donde tuvo una pequeña charla con aquel sujeto, pasó siguiente, mis hermanos bajaron acompañados de ese sujeto, tuvieron una pequeña charla con las gemela, haciéndolas creer que los ruidos escuchados fueron causados por un _"felis catus"_ , después el sujeto se retiró del lugar, no sin antes llevarse la cinta donde Lincoln había grabado todo lo sucedido en la bodega, cuando Lucy pregunto su nombre, aquel sujeto dijo llamarse "Tyrone".

-Con todo lo ocurrido no me queda duda, algo raro pasa en este pueblo, necesito investigar más a fondo para poder obtener una respuesta, tendré que ir a la cabaña del misterio a interrogar a Dipper a la brevedad posible.

-"QR GHELVWH KDEHU YLVWR HVR"

-Durante la mañana, Lola, acompañada de Lana y Mamá, fue a competir a un concurso de belleza, por lo que no nos acompañaron durante el desayuno, durante este, Richard nos informó que por habernos quedado por dos días seguidos en las "habitaciones embrujadas" sin haber salido huyendo, habíamos ganado precio especial en el costo de las habitaciones y grandes descuento en los servicios del hotel durante nuestra estancia, mientras mencionaba todo esto, evitaba todo contacto visual con Lincoln, sospecho que esto se debe a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron el día anterior.

Nota: Durante el desayuno, note que Lincoln se notaba un poco nervioso, mientras que Lucy actuaba con normalidad.

-La familia decidió permanecer en el hotel disfrutando de los servicios de este, yo decidí volver a mi habitación a continuar la investigación del cabello de unicornio.

-Lincoln descubrió que el concurso de belleza del que era participe Lola, estaba siendo televisado en vivo, así que contra a mis propios deseos, fui obligada a ver dicho concurso.

-Lola ganó el concurso, así que mis hermanos pensaron en hacerle un cartel de felicitaciones, algo a lo que fui arrastrada, todo esto me mantuvo alejada de mi investigación, mientras realizábamos esto, Richard nos recomendó una cafetería donde podríamos celebrar el logro de Lola.

Nota: al parecer todos los residentes del pueblo estaban sorprendidos de que Lola ganara el concurso, ya que había derrotado a Pacífica Noroeste, quien había ganado ese concurso por siete años consecutivos.

-ERROR 0Xfffff710 "El archivo o directorio está dañado o es ilegible.

-Después de que mis hermanas retornarán al hotel, nos decidimos por ir a comer a una cafetería muy famosa de Gravity Falls, una vez que llegamos a lugar indicado, observe que el recinto gastronómico claramente incumplía con todas las normas de sanidad.

-Dentro del recinto había una máquina que prometía comida gratis a cualquiera que pudiera vencerla en una prueba de hombría, naturalmente Lynn aceptó el reto, la máquina resultó estar ocupada por Dipper, quien al parecer vestía una gabardina color arena, la cual no portaba el día anterior, al verlo me acerqué a él con el fin de tratar de convencerlo de volver a darnos el tour por la cabaña del misterio, por suerte Lucy se acercó a él con el mismo fin.

-Mientras hablábamos con él, Dipper recibió una llamada que lo alejó de nosotras, note que volteaba en todas direcciones mientras sostenía algo bajo su gabardina, algo que apuntaba en diversas direcciones, él se detuvo en cuanto apuntó a Lucy, después volvió a hablar por teléfono.

-Mabel se acercó hacia nuestra mesa con el fin de hacernos una invitación a una pequeña reunión que llevaría a cabo en la cabaña, según ella, esto sería una forma de compensar que el día anterior no culminó nuestra visita por la cabaña debido a su arribo a mitad de esta.

-"QR GHMDUH TXH PH GHVFXEUDV"

-Apenas caía la noche cuando arribamos a la cabaña del misterio, fuimos recibidas por Mabel, quien después de presentarnos a sus conocidos, nos incluyó en la celebración.

-Mientras todos se divertían, aproveché para intentar entrar nuevamente a la exposición de los gemelos misterio, por desgracia esta se encontraba bajo llave, y al no tener el equipo necesario para forzar mi entrada, recurrí a buscar la ayuda de mis hermanas.

-Lola no pudo ayudarme, por lo que mi única opción era Leni, quien se encontraba tratando de comprar algo en una máquina expendedora, mientras le explicaba el uso adecuado de estas máquinas, ella presionó algunos botones al azar y dejó al descubierto una entrada secreta, la cual conducía a un ascensor.

-Entrando al elevador noté que este solo contaba con 2 pisos, el segundo piso resultó ser más pequeño de lo que esperaba, en él había una extraña máquina, misma que estaba averiada, estuve a punto de salir cuando observe una gran cortina, que ocultaba algunos objetos, entre estos había algunos cuadros, notas y estatuas, todas teniendo en común a un personaje de forma piramidal.

Nota: Después de un poco de investigación, descubrí que este ser era "Bill Cipher".

-ERROR 0Xfffff710 "El archivo o directorio está dañado o es ilegible".

-El tercer piso resultó ser un laboratorio secreto, en este habían algunos objetos de interés: había un dado etiquetado como "Dado de caras infinitas", el cual constantemente cambiaba sus caras; Una alfombra etiquetada como "experimento 78: alfombra de protones"; A un lado se encontraba una especie de arma de energía, la cual estaba etiquetada como "Experimento 618: desestabilizador cuántico", e incluso había un borra memorias que parecía funcional.

-En el centro del laboratorio observé lo que parecían ser los restos de una extraña máquina, la que al parecer alguien en había tratado de desmantelarla, estuve a punto de escanearla cuando algo me golpeó por detrás, dejándome inconsciente.

Día 4:

Desperté en un cuarto de la cabaña donde al parecer aconteció una piyamada, aprovechando que todos dormían fui a la máquina expendedora donde presioné los botones en el mismo orden que Leni lo hizo la noche anterior, pero esta vez no funcionó.

-Tuve una pequeña confrontación con Dipper, quien me advirtió que dejara de investigar el pueblo o podía poner en peligro a mi familia, durante esta confrontación, se confirmaron mis sospechas de que algo extraño ocurre en el pueblo, también descubrí que Dipper oculta algo, pero no pude obtener mayor información, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero él la rechazó.

-"GHELVWH KDEHUOH KHFKR FDVR"

-Mis hermanas, acompañadas por Mabel, entraron a la habitación, en esta nos informaron de una festividad que se llevaría a cabo ese día, festividad en la que seriamos participes.

Nota: Mabel y Leni ingirieron un dulce llamado "sonrisa dulce", el cual fue prohibido alrededor del país, este les provocó convulsiones y expulsión oral de un fluido espumoso, aprovechando este momento, tomé una pequeña muestra del extraño producto.

-Una vez llegué al lago, capte una extraña señal proveniente de un lugar lejano en el interior del lago, tomé un bote y seguí la señal, esta me llevo hasta el interior de un banco de neblina, donde se encontraba una isla llamada "hunde traseros".

-Seguí la señal hasta un pequeño lago dentro de la isla, donde me encontré con Tyrone, el cual también investigaba la extraña señal, después de una pequeña charla, él accedió a que lo ayudará a encontrar el origen de la señal.

Nota: mientras seguía la señal, fui asechada por una extraña criatura, a la cual Tyrone llamó "El siempre detrás", una criatura inofensiva pero molesta.

Nota Dos: Mientras mantenía la charla con Tyrone, del lago empezaron a emanar burbujas, Tyrone me explico que eso era una señal de peligro.

-"PRULUDV"

-Llegamos a una zona de la isla donde había una pieza dental de gran tamaño, de esta provenía la extraña señal que resultó ser una fisura interdimensional, Tyrone la cerró, pero comentó que una criatura hostil logró cruzar a nuestra dimensión, pese a su negativa, acompañe a Tyrone hacia el interior del bosque para dar caza a la criatura.

-Después de una pequeña búsqueda dimos con la criatura, la cual nos atacó, Tyrone se quedó a combatir con ella mientras yo me ponía a salvo.

-Estaba a punto de salir del bosque cuando note la presencia de una segunda criatura, la cual al verme no dudó en atacarme, pero sus ataques fueron repelidos a causa de residuos del cabello de unicornio que se encontraban en mi suéter, logré congelar parte de la criatura, pero antes de poder rematarla, un extraño reptil emergió del lago y devoró a la criatura.

-Después de todo lo anterior, decidí regresar al lago con mi familia, cuando estaba navegando, un gran bote se acercó, éste estaba ocupado por mis hermanas, los gemelos Pines, Soos y melody.

-Luan me comento que estuvieron cerca de la isla, que incluso Dipper descendió a la misma con el fin de recuperar una marioneta propiedad de Mabel, pero yo tengo otras sospechas.

-Al llegar al hotel, noté que la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta, al entrar descubrí que todo mi equipo científico había sido saboteado, con excepción de la mesa donde se encontraba todo mi trabajo relacionado con el cabello de unicornio, observe la cinta de seguridad para descubrir quién fue responsable de este ataque, solo para observar un cuarto vacío, seguido por estática en mi cámara y una extraña silueta destruyendo mis equipos.

-Tras ver el video, decidí proteger mi habitación con el cabello de unicornio, solo por seguridad.

-Mientras observaba esto, mi puerta fue tocada por alguien, al investigar quién era, fui raptada por un grupo de sujetos que portaban togas color rojo.

Día 5:

-Cuando Dipper me informó sobre una niña de cuatro años súper genio que estaba investigando a Gravity Falls, creí que era una broma, pero ahora que estoy en tu laboratorio veo que era verdad, también puedo notar que pusiste en aprietos a Dipper en más de una ocasión, ahora veo porque él insiste en que te borremos la memoria, por suerte para ti, no se lo permito, pero eso no importa, ya que aunque borráramos tu memoria, ya tienes un plan para recuperarla, sin duda eres toda una prodigio.

-Por el ojo de color rojo dibujado en el monitor de tu habitación puedo deducir que fuiste secuestrara por la sociedad del ojo segado, no puedo creer que la hayan revivido sin siquiera hacérmelo saber, será mejor que envíe a alguien para que te rescaté y de paso que obtenga algunas respuestas, tal vez envíe a Dipper, pero creo que él está ocupado en otros asuntos, así que tal vez envié a mi otro chico, como sea, tomaré prestada tu arma criogénica (de la cual por cierto, estoy muy sorprendido) y se la daré a quien sea que envíe, será mejor que no dáñenos a nadie, yo veré si puedo reparar tus máquinas.

Día 6:

-Tus equipos fueron reparados, también los conecte a mi base de datos, en la cual tengo toda la investigación acerca de las extrañas rupturas interdimensionales que han aparecido, me gustaría que les echaras un vistazo a mis notas, tu genio podría serme de apoyo, una cosa más, te recomiendo no decirle a Dipper que tuviste contacto conmigo o se volverá loco, también sé que tarde o temprano darás con mi identidad y vendrás a mí por respuestas, pero te pido que no me busques, yo contactaré contigo cuando sea el momento.

-No pude evitar tus notas que tienes en tu mesa de trabajo, entiendo lo que planeas hacer con el cabello de unicornio, pero para que este tenga el efecto de repeler la magia obscura, debes ser tratado con mercurio y con piedras lunares, creo tener un poco, te lo traeré lo antes posible, también te dejare las instrucciones precisas sobre cómo tratar el cabello.

-Fui capturado por una secta llamada "la sociedad del ojo segado", cuyo objetivo es eliminar los recuerdos de los turistas que han tenido encuentros paranormales, con el fin de mantener dichos eventos en secreto, entre las víctimas de la sociedad se encontraba Lori, Luna, Lincoln y Lucy, quienes al parecer tuvieron encuentros paranormales durante el día.

-Gracias a la llegada de Tyrone fui salvada de que mi mente fuera borrada por el ex agente Power, quien al parecer es el encargado de realizar los rituales de borrado de memorias, todo bajo el liderazgo de Preston Noroeste.

Nota: toda la información relacionada sobre la sociedad será respaldada en otro archivo para tenerla disponible con mayor facilidad.

-al regresar a mi laboratorio note que mis equipos habían sido reparados, cuando abrí esta bitácora para redactar lo sucedido con la sociedad, note el mensaje de una fuente "anónima", quien fue la responsable de reparar mis equipos, también me conecto a una gran base de datos, la cual tiene todo lo referente a lo que está ocurriendo en el pueblo, aunque quiero leer toda la información de esta base de datos, y releer mis notas para buscar otra entrada que no sea de mi autoría, es preferible que vaya a descansar, es necesario recuperar un poco de energías, debido a que en unas horas iré a la cabaña del misterio, necesito conseguir más cabello de unicornio para proteger a mi familia, solo espero que Dipper acceda a proporcionarme más.

-El día resulto más productivo que lo que esperaba, al llegar a la cabaña encontré a Wendy, a quien después de convencer de que trabajaba con Dipper, accedió a ayudarme a conseguir el cabello de unicornio.

-Durante la larga caminata por el bosque, pude observar la fauna que habita en el bosque de Gravity Falls, sin duda tendré que investigarla.

-Wendy empezó a interrogarme sobre lo que realizaba con Dipper, Wendy creyó en mis mentiras.

-Durante esta conversación obtuve información importante, Dipper ha estado ausente por trabajar con McGucket, y al parecer Dipper les ha estado ocultando información sobre lo que realiza, dándoles explicaciones, las cuales parecen convencer a todos, con excepción de Mabel, al parecer está empezando a sospechar.

-Confirme que Dipper estuvo enamorado de Wendy, quien al parecer siente lo mismo, esta información puede serme de utilidad en un futuro.

-Llegamos a una gran planicie, en esta había rocas por todos lados con extraños símbolos, Wendy reprodujo un cantico desde su celular, el cual revelo la ubicación del santuario de los unicornios, al entrar a este encontramos a una unicornio llamada Celestebelasabela, la cual en un principio se reusó a ayudarnos.

-Pude convencerla de ayudarnos, pero solo lo haría si derrotábamos a una criatura que había causado estragos en esa parte del bosque, esta criatura incluso mató a las compañeras de la unicornio.

-Wendy y yo avanzamos hacia la posición de la criatura, durante el camino la convencí de que me contara todo lo referente al Raromagedón, ella accedió, e incluso me conto más de la cuenta, al parecer hacerla creer que trabajo con Dipper fue más que suficiente para que ella confiara en mi lo suficiente para revelarme toda esa información.

-Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba la criatura, la cual resulto ser más peligrosa de lo que creímos, fue lo suficientemente rápida para derribar a Wendy y mantenerla indefensa.

-Un solo disparo de mi prototipo de arma bastó para derrotar a la criatura, el arma resulto ser más efectiva de lo previsto, pero aún necesita algunas mejoras para funcionar óptimamente.

-Después de obtener la muestra capilar requerida, regrese al hotel.

-Finalmente pude leer mi diario de campo, y descubrí algunas cosas extrañas, desde entradas de este documento que estaban dañadas y eran imposibles de leer, hasta algunas entradas que yo no realice, estas últimas fueron las que me resultaron más extrañas, ya que estaban escritas en un código que no me tomó más de diez segundos en descifrar, este se trataba del código Cesar.

-Estos extraños mensajes empezaron a aparecer desde el día tres, que fue cuando empecé a investigar el pueblo, estos consisten en advertencias y amenazas hacia mi persona, el autor de estos mensajes podría ser la extraña entidad que destruyo mis equipos.

Nota: los mensajes escritos en código cesar se detuvieron después de que protegí mi habitación con el cabello de unicornio.

-Al haberse comprometido este archivo, y por cuestiones de seguridad, toda la información relacionada al Raromagedón, a mi investigación realizada sobre el pueblo, sobre el cabello de unicornio, sobre el prototipo de arma en el que estoy trabajando y en general toda la información que podría considerarse como delicada, estará resguardada en un lugar secreto al que solo yo tengo acceso.

-Día 7:

El día ocurrió sin mayor contratiempo, Lori y Luna parecían actuar con normalidad, le pregunte a Lori acerca de su día en el campo de minigolf y no mencionó nada acerca de los hombrecillos, así como Luna no mencionó nada del ataque que sufrió después de la batalla de bandas.

-Lucy parece actuar con normalidad, parece que los eventos pasados no la afectaron en lo más mínimo, sin embargo Lincoln parece haber sido afectado por estos, mis hermanas comentan que el día anterior no salió para nada de su habitación, y este día fue lo mismo, tal vez tenga que hablar con él.

-Comenzó a realizar el tratamiento al cabello de unicornio, mientras esto se lleva a cabo, decidí revisar las notas de la base de datos a la que fui enlazada.

-Día 9:

Me tomo más tiempo de lo que creí, pero termine el tratamiento del cabello de unicornio con el mercurio y las piedras lunares, a primeras horas de la madrugada ejecutaré la primera parte de mi plan para proteger a mi familia.

-Día 10:

A primeras horas de la madrugada, tomé el cabello de unicornio y lo coloque alrededor de toda la planta superior del hotel y en las habitaciones de mi familia, me tomó más de dos horas, pero esto los protegerá de cualquier entidad paranormal, con esto hecho, me puedo concentrar en la segunda y última parte del plan.

-Mientras terminaba de realizar mi labor con el cabello de unicornio, noté que Lucy iba saliendo de la bodega del hotel, traía consigo los objetos que normalmente utiliza para realizar sus rituales, sospecho que estuvo realizando el ritual de protección que mencionó cuando fuimos rescatados por Tyrone, aun cuando este le recomendó no hacerlo.

-Día 12:

Mabel nos hizo una invitación para pasar la noche en la cabaña del misterio, mis hermanas aceptaron pero yo opte por quedarme en el hotel a terminar mi labor, al parecer Lincoln también rechazo la invitación.

Nota: Lola me comento que, durante un juego de verdad o reto, Dipper confeso algunos de sus secretos, de todos los que confesó (los cuales no requiero mencionar aquí por su nula relevancia), salió a la luz uno en especial, en el cual confiesa que "Dipper" es en realidad un apodo que le fue dado por una extraña marca de nacimiento que se encuentra en su frente (similar a la constelación de la osa mayor), Su verdadero nombre es "Mason", también confesó que a él le hubiera gustado llamarse de otra forma, el nombre que menciono fue "Tyrone".

-Día 14:

La segunda fase de mi plan de protección para mi familia está a un 75% de progreso, en unos cuantos días estará completo.

-Durante el día observé a Lucy buscando algo en el piso del hotel, al interrogarla sobre esto, me comento que desde hace unos días no ha podido hacer contacto con el "más allá" por medio de sus rituales mientras permanece en este piso del hotel, mientras que fuera del mismo no ha tenido problemas, por lo que buscaba lo que fuera causante de esto, mientras hablábamos, le pedí el ritual de protección que había estado utilizando, pero me comento que lo había perdido, y que no recordaba donde lo encontró la primera vez.

-Día 15:

Noté un pequeño patrón en los archivos que explican las apariciones de las rupturas interdimensionales, tengo que seguir investigando.

-Día 16:

-Lincoln finalmente salió de su habitación, al preguntarle la razón de su aislamiento, me comento que había estado leyendo algo que atrapo su atención, conociendo el habito de lectura de Lincoln, deduzco que pudo haber estado leyendo algún comic, algunos fanfics o algo por el estilo, pero eso no justifica por qué no salió en varios días.

-Durante la noche, toda la familia fuimos a un lugar llamado la tienda de la telepatía, en la cual se mostraba un show de canto y baile, donde un supuesto telepata llamado Gideon, leía nuestras mentes mientras realizaba un número musical, el show fue una pérdida de tiempo, las supuestas lecturas de mente resultaron ser falsas.

\- Al termino del show, decidí interrogar a Gideon sobre donde había encontrado el diario dos que menciono Wendy, pero un grupo de hombre, quienes actuaban como sus guardaespaldas, impidieron acercarme a él.

Nota: Durante el día, Lincoln actuó con normalidad, no parece haber desarrollado algún tipo de secuela a causa de los eventos pasados.

-Día 17:

Se llevó a cabo el día del pionero, la cual es una celebración anual en Gravity Falls en honor a la fundación del pueblo en 1863 por parte de Nathaniel Noroeste, al escuchar la historia "oficial" sobre la fundación del pueblo, pude notar algunas irregularidades, lo que me lleva a sospechar que esta puede no ser cierta.

-Como parte de sus responsabilidades como señorita Gravity Falls, Lola fue la encargada de dar el discurso inaugural del evento, en el escenario estuvo acompañada por el alcalde Tyler y por la familia Noroeste, con excepción de Pacifica, la cual no se presentó al evento, la familia Noroeste pacería observar a Lola con antipatía.

-Trate de acercarme al alcalde y a Preston Noroeste con el fin de interrogarlos, pero no lo logre.

-Durante el evento encontramos a Mabel, Soos y Melody, quienes mencionaron que Dipper no pudo asistir, sospecho que está trabajando con McGucket; Wendy también estuvo ausente del evento.

Nota: Durante el día conocí a un extraño llamado Quentin Trembley, quien aseguraba ser el octavo presidente y medio de los Estados Unidos, por su forma de actuar, sospecho que se encontraba bajo el efecto de algun estupefaciente.

-Día 22:

Hoy se llevó a cabo la feria del misterio, una feria patrocinada por la cabaña del misterio, esta estaba plagada por atracciones que no cumplían ni con los más básicos estándares de seguridad.

-Durante este día lleve a cabo la fase dos de mi plan de protección, aprovechando la feria, les proporcioné a mis hermanas y padre el pequeño "objeto" que los protegerá de las criaturas hostiles que puede haber en Gravity Falls, pude convencer a mi familia que estos "objetos" fueron ganados para ellos en las atracciones de la feria.

-Día 24:

He estado leyendo las notas del "extraño" que reparo mis equipos, y he notado que ha estado buscando una ruptura de mayor tamaño, la cual desprende una mayor cantidad de energía a comparación de las rupturas que he podido estudiar, es esta misma energía la que impide que pueda rastrearla, monitoreare estas extrañas fluctuaciones de energía para tratar de encontrar su ubicación.

Nota: el desprendimiento de esta energía puede ser la causante de que las rupturas se abran por todo el pueblo.

Nota dos: en los archivos encontrados en esta base de datos, encontré un archivo gubernamental de suma importancia, habla sobre la verdadera historia de la fundación de Gravity Falls, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que la historia de Gravity Falls narrada durante el día del pionero podía ser falsa, también encontré que hubo un octavo presidente y medio de los Estados Unidos llamado Quentin Trembley, quien es el verdadero fundador del pueblo, al parecer aquel hombre que conocí durante el día del pionero no mentía, será preciso que lo encuentre.

-Día 26:

La extraña ruptura volvió a aumentar la cantidad de energía que desprende, esto, combinado con los datos ya recabados anteriormente, me permitieron teorizar tres posibles ubicaciones donde puede estar esta gran ruptura, aunque es mejor seguir monitoreando para tener una ubicación exacta.

-La segunda versión de mi prototipo de arma está lista, es preciso realizar una prueba de campo para evaluar su funcionamiento.

-Con mi familia protegida, y con la mayoría de mis pendientes hechos, he decidido comenzar con mis interrogatorios.

* * *

Cinco de la mañana, el silencio y la tranquilidad reinaban las calles, el sol aun no comenzaba a asomarse y apenas había personas en las calles, para algunos no madrugadores, esta hora era perfecta para seguir durmiendo, pero para la joven deportista, este era un buen momento para salir a la calle y comenzar con su pequeña rutina de ejercicios mañaneros.

Como había estado haciendo desde que llego al pueblo, recorrería alrededor de cinco kilómetros para calentar, después de eso iría a un pequeño parque en el cual realizaría el resto de sus actividades, para finalmente llegar al hotel, tomar una ducha y estar en el comedor a tiempo para el desayuno familiar.

El recorrido por el pueblo iba de maravilla, el silencio y la falta de gente en las calles le permitían trotar sin contratiempo alguno, este pequeño maratón amenazaba con terminar igual que los anteriores, pero este tuvo una pequeña variación.

Mientras recorría la avenida principal, notó una extraña silueta que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, no supo porque, pero la silueta le daba muy mala espina, desde la distancia parecía que tramaba algo, y aunque lo mejor hubiera sido hacerle caso a su instinto y alejarse, ella decidió seguirlo.

La extraña silueta caminaba en una misma dirección, al parecer aún no se percataba que estaba siendo seguido por la joven deportista, quien trataba de permanecer a una distancia segura, conforme se acercaba a la silueta, podía distinguir algunos rasgos de esta, y solo cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo distinguir una inconfundible gabardina color arena y un gorro de leñador, supo de quien se trataba.

Decidió acercarse a su amigo y saludarlo, tal vez el también salía en las mañanas a realizar ejercicio, incluso podrían ejercitarse juntos, pero conforme se acercaba al chico, notó algo extraño.

Dipper se detuvo frente al arcade, de su bolsillo sacó una extrañas herramientas con las que forzó la puerta del local para luego entrar en él, ¿Qué rayos estaba tramando?, Lynn decidió esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura y continuar observando, no quería tomar una decisión precipitada.

Estuvo observando unos segundos cuando notó un gran destello de luz proveniente del interior del arcade, momentos después, Dipper salió acompañado de alguien de gran altura y gran masa muscular, este extraño sujeto utilizaba una toga color negra, lo que no permitía ver de quien se trataba, Dipper caminó acompañado de aquel sujeto.

Este comportamiento se le hizo extraño a Lynn, Dipper no parecía ser un chico problemático, pero ¿Por qué entrar al arcade de esta forma? ¿Qué fue el destello que salió del arcade? ¿Quién era el sujeto que acompañaba a Dipper? ¿A dónde se dirigían?, todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, y solo había una forma de obtener respuestas, así que cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable, decidió seguirlos.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿DOJXLHQ VH WRPD HO WLHPSR GH GHVFLIUDU HVWRV FRGLJRV?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Como dije en el capítulo anterior, tenemos nuestro primer salto temporal en esta historia, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un diario escrito por Lisa, quien nos narra todo lo ocurrido con Gravity Falls hasta ahora desde su punto de vista, también nos narra un poco sobre sus aventuras, sus experimentos, lo que pasó después de su aventura con Wendy y los días siguientes a eso.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, también espero que este resuelva algunas dudas, y cree muchas más, si no fue así, estoy haciendo un mal trabajo como escritor.**

 **Tardé más de lo que esperaba en publicar este capítulo, mi plan era publicarlo desde la semana pasada, pero no esperaba que me empezaran a bombardear con trabajos y tareas desde el inicio, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **El siguiente capítulo llegará en, bueno, realmente no les puedo dar una fecha exacta, ya que, aunque actualmente estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo (de hecho la última parte de este capítulo era originalmente el inicio del siguiente, pero la incluí aquí porque sentía que el capítulo no tenía un buen final, eso, y quería darles una pequeña probada de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo esperando dejarlos con ganas de mas), ya tengo en puerta los primeros exámenes, lo que reduce un poco el tiempo libre para dedicarle al fanfic, aun así espero poder traerles el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.**

 **Una cosa más, me he dado cuenta que les agradan las referencias que hago en el fanfic, así que tengo que revelarles un pequeño detalle, los enemigos a los que se han enfrentado nuestros amigos durante esta aventura, no solo están ahí por referencia, realmente tiene un propósito en la historia, si descubren ese propósito, entenderán gran parte de lo que está ocurriendo en Gravity Falls.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, por seguir esta historia, dejar sus reviews y sus PM donde comparten sus teorías sobre el fanfic, sin duda es algo que me anima a mejorar, es hora de los agradecimientos:**

 **Quiero agradecer a "Arokham" por ser nuevo seguidor del fanfic y por haberlo agregado a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **También un agradecimiento a: "Arokham", "Guest", "Anon", "SG-1 johnshepard", "Un Guest Mas", AmadeusJohan", Dext Belt, "GrennFics" y "Shadow 13", quienes dejaron sus reviews, sin duda mi parte favorita, tanto por leerlos como por responderlos, lo que haré a continuación.**

 **Arokham: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, como mencionas, Lisa ya puso su plan en marcha, y demostró ser lo suficientemente hábil para engañar a Wendy, la pregunta es ¿Logrará engañar a alguien más?**

 **Guest: Lisa ha sido un problema grande para Dipper desde que llegó al pueblo, y como tú mencionas, ahora que Lincoln y Lucy saben que algo raro sucede en el pueblo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también sean una molestia, e incluso una amenaza para Dipper.**

 **Anon: Ahora que Lisa sabe todo lo que ocurrió en el pueblo el año pasado, esperemos le de sus "zapes" a Lucy para que no haga ninguna tontería y lance sobre su familia alguna maldición o algo así.**

 **Por lo que vimos en el capítulo de la sociedad del ojo segado, Preston Noroeste no cambió en nada, sin embargo Pacifica si, así que es seguro que ellos dos choquen en más de una ocasión.**

 **SG-1 johnshepard: Sin duda Lisa supo utilizar el engaño a su favor, y ahora con esta información, es seguro que pondrá a Dipper en aprietos, solo esperemos que Wendy y Dipper hagan algo rápido, lo cual estoy seguro de que harán, no creo que se queden de brazos cruzados mientras Lisa continua su investigación.**

 **Un Guest Mas: Creo que todos estamos impacientes por saber qué es lo que hará Dipper para detener a Lisa, esperemos pase pronto, y más ahora que sabe demasiado.**

 **Las demás hermanas Loud tendrán interacciones con los Pines, eventualmente, de hecho creo que después de leer este capítulo, te das una idea de quién es la siguiente, y sí, yo también siento pena por la pobre unicornio.**

 **p.d: No había notado el error de "Guideon" hasta que me lo hiciste saber, sé que se escribe "Gideon", pero por alguna razón el Ipod me lo corrige como Guideon (así es, escribo este fic en un ipod, sobre todo de camino a la escuela, pero lo paso a Word a la hora de las correcciones), te agradezco hacérmelo notar, tendré más cuidado en el futuro, en especial cuando Gideon aparezca (Eso último lo pensé o lo escribí).**

 **AmadeusJohan: Yo tampoco tenía planeado que Wendy trabajara con Lisa, simplemente necesitaba que alguien estuviera en la cabaña en el momento que Lisa entrara a esta, y de todos los posibles candidatos, Wendy fue la que mejor se adaptó a mis necesidades, aunque esto dio pie a que Lisa obtuviera toda la información que necesitaba.**

 **A partir de aquí nos damos cuenta que Dipper ya considera a Lisa una verdadera amenaza, y aún tenemos el misterio del Diario del Lincoln, creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, pero como dices, con el tiempo lo iremos descubriendo.**

 **p.d: Una pequeña pista, dejo pistas ocultas cuando respondo Reviews, no solo en este capítulo, sino en los anteriores, te recomiendo prestar especial atención en las respuestas, sobre todo en la de abajo, mucha suerte.**

 **Dext Belt: me alegro que la historia te haya atrapado, con respecto a lo último que mencionas, en el episodio de "Spell It Out" se nos dijo que la bisabuela Harriet era fanática de lo paranormal, al igual que Lucy, incluso escribió un libro de hechizos, tal vez ella quería que todo ese conocimiento fuera heredado a alguien más y encontró la forma de trasmitir toda esa información a Lucy, o tal vez le enseña los conjuros cada que Lucy contacta con ella mediante sus sesiones espiritistas.**

 **GreenFic: Te deseo mucha suerte con tu proyecto y lo espero impaciente.**

 **Shadow 13: Lo de la colonización lo veo algo difícil, ya que en Equestria no ha habido (hasta ahora) pobreza, marginación, ponies sin tierras o alguna otra catástrofe que obligue a los ponis a buscar un nuevo hogar, bueno, eso si no tomamos en cuenta las diferentes líneas temporales que se nos mostraron cuando Starlight viajo en el tiempo y evitó la Rainplosión sónica de Dash, donde hay guerra contra el Rey Sombra, la invasión de reina Chrysalis, un ataque de Tirek, el reinado de Nightmare Moon, etc. ahora que lo veo, creo que jugaré un poco con la idea a ver qué pasa, aunque no te puedo confirmar o negar que se llevara a cabo.**

 **Con respecto a tu otra idea, yo mencione que a Dipper posiblemente no le interese una beca universitaria, mas no que había descartado tu idea, de hecho estuve jugando un poco con la idea desde que me la comentaste (aún está en el papel, no es nada concreto), pero después de tu ultimo comentario, me hiciste dar cuenta de unos detalles que no había tomado en cuenta, lo que me hizo replantear la idea, no te voy a decir que tu idea aparecerá porque eso ni yo lo sé, pero sin duda la tengo en cuenta, y aunque aún creo que a Dipper no le interesa una beca universitaria en Michigan, presiento que cualquier universidad en el mundo aceptaría a un recomendado por una premio nobel, a fin de cuentas Lisa tiene muchas influencias, pero hay que tomar en cuenta algo importante, así como una recomendación universitaria es una propuesta tan tentadora como lo fue el ser ayudante de Ford en su momento, recordemos que Dipper rechazó esa oportunidad (que de hecho era su sueño hecho realidad) por una persona.**

 **Con esto terminado, y sin más por el momento, soy Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima que nos volvamos a leer.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento

Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento.

Un lugar tranquilo, casi desierto, pero no se podía esperar más de un cementerio, el último lugar de descanso de algunas personas, un lugar tabu que la gente solía evitar, a menos que fuera para despedirse de un ser querido o irlo a visitar, pero para Lisa Loud, el cementerio era una parada obligatoria, ya que cerca de ahí se encuentra una solitaria casa, que también es una funeraria, donde encontraría a la primera persona de las muchas a las que tenía que interrogar en el transcurso del día.

Se acercó a la entrada, la cual parecía muy descuidada, llamó a la puerta y espero a que alguien saliera, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y saliera una simpática pareja, muy diferente al tipo de personas que se espera encontrar en un lugar así.

—Hola Pequeñita, feliz día, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —Dijo la mujer de una forma muy dulce, algo que incomodo a Lisa.

—Estoy buscando a Robbie.

—Claro, un momento por favor —se dirigió al pie de la escalera—. Robbie, cariño, te busca una de tus amiguitas, Robbie bajará en unos momentos, cariño, nos gustaría quedarnos a charlas contigo, pero tenemos una pila de cadáveres que tenemos que preparar para que les den el ultimo adiós.

La pareja se fue del lugar, su forma de actuar era tan amable y cálida que resultaba terrorífico.

Unos minutos después Robbie bajó de su habitación, el chico era incluso más pálido que su hermana gótica, algo que llamó la atención de Lisa, aunque había un detalle más importante, utilizaba una sudadera negra con un corazón roto, este sudadero tenía grandes costuras a la altura del pecho.

—Si buscas a tu hermana gótica ya no está aquí, se fue hace unos minutos, si te apresuras tal vez la alcances.

—No vine a buscarla a ella, vine a verte a ti.

—No tengo tiempo de hablar, ven otro día.

—Es importante que hablemos ahora, es sobre lo acontecido que ocurrieron después de la batalla de bandas.

—Después de la batalla acompañe a tu hermana hacía el hotel, eso fue todo.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que ocurrió cuando la criatura los atacó.

— ¿¡Cómo sabes sobre...!? Está bien, solo subamos a mi habitación, no es seguro que discutamos esto aquí afuera.

Lisa siguió a Robbie escaleras arriba, mientas caminaban por un estrecho pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación del gótico, logró observar algunas fotografías de Robbie, las cuales mostraban en orden cronológico las diferentes etapas de su crecimiento, lo que llamaba la atención de Lisa, era que en las fotos donde aparecía Robbie con menos edad, parecía ser un chico común y corriente, muy parecido a sus padres, pero en un punto cambió drásticamente su identidad y su físico; cuando los dos llegaron a su habitación, Robbie cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la chica.

— ¿Cómo sabes que una criatura nos atacó? ¿Acaso Luna te lo contó?

—Algo así, lo dijo mientras la sociedad del ojo segado le borraba la memoria.

—Un momento, fuiste raptada por la sociedad, ¿Qué fue lo que viste y porque no te borraron la memoria?

—Me capturaron porque he estado investigando a Gravity Falls desde que llegue.

—Así que eres tú, si me lo preguntas, esperan a alguien mayor.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—En la asamblea que tuvo el pueblo hace unos días, muchas personas del pueblo se quejaron de que alguien estaba investigando el pueblo, aunque todos describían a un hombre con una gabardina negra, no a una niña.

— ¿Y qué solución propusieron contra ese nombre?

—Ninguna, el viejo McGucket dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que trabajaba con él.

— ¿Y cada cuando son estas asambleas?

—Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir más, se supone que ningún turista debería saber lo que ocurre en Gravity Falls, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera debí mencionar las asambleas, ¿Podrías simplemente olvidarlo?

—No te preocupes por mí, se sobre el plan de ocultar todo lo paranormal a los turistas, incluso sé sobre los extraños fenómenos y ataques que han estado ocurriendo por todo el pueblo.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre todo eso?

—Trabajo con Dipper, lo estoy ayudando a descubrir que es lo que ocurre en el pueblo, es por eso que la sociedad no me borró la memoria, aunque es extraño que no me hablara de las asambleas del pueblo.

—No es su culpa, a estas asambleas son secretas y solo asisten los residentes de Gravity Falls, no sé cómo reaccionaría el pueblo si ven a alguien de fuera del pueblo en una.

—Lo entiendo, ahora, regresando al tema anterior, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche.

—Creo que ya sabes todo hacerla del ataque.

—Siento, pero lo que yo quiero saber es lo que ocurrió contigo después de que Luna se fue del lugar, y más importante, ¿Cómo sobreviviste después de que esa criatura te atravesó el pecho con sus garras?

—La criatura realmente no me hirió, esquive su ataque antes de que me hiriera, pero tal vez desde la perspectiva de tu hermana parecía que me hizo daño.

—Ella detalló todo el incidente, incluso aseguró poder ver a través de tus heridas.

—Ella estaba en shock cuando esa cosa nos atacó, tal vez todo lo imaginó.

— ¿Y cómo explicas las grandes costuras que tiene tu sudadera?, las cuales concuerdan con él área en la que supuestamente fuiste herido.

—Esta sudadera la tengo desde séptimo grado, es mi sudadera de la suerte, es obvio que lo tenga que reparar de vez en cuando.

Lisa no creyó en las palabras de Robbie, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Muy bien, ahora, Luna mencionó que llamaste a alguien, y después de eso le dijiste que se alejara del lugar porque era peligroso que ella permaneciera ahí, ¿Me podrías decir que sucedió después de que Luna se alejó del lugar?, y más importante ¿A quién llamaste?

—Cada que aparece una criatura u ocurre un ataque, las personas del pueblo llamamos a McGucket, el soluciona el problema, borra toda evidencia y después borra la memoria de cualquier turista involucrado, llamé al anciano pero esta vez me contesto Dipper, estuve esperando por veinte minutos hasta que él llegó.

— ¿A qué acudió Dipper?

—A hacer el trabajo de McGucket, me comentó que él lo estaba ayudando con todo lo que ocurre en el pueblo mientras él busca la causa de todo.

— _"Ahora entiendo porque has estado ausente, Dipper",_ ¿Y mencionó algo más?

—No, después de eso se fue del lugar, dijo tener trabajo que hacer.

—Con esto es más que suficiente, gracias por tu apoyo, Robbie, haz sido de gran ayuda.

—No hay de qué, ¿Pero puedo preguntar él porqué del interrogatorio?

—Es parte de mi trabajo, esto nos ayuda a entender todo lo que ocurre en el pueblo.

—Espero solucionen todo este problema, sonará raro viniendo de mí, pero extraño el tranquilo pueblo que era Gravity Falls.

—No te preocupes, estoy cerca de descubrir lo que ocurre, solo una cosa más, Luna mencionó que tu mataste a la criatura que los atacó, ¿Me podrías mostrar el arma que utilizaste?

—Claro, ¿Para que la necesitas?

—Quisiera examinarla para tratar de obtener alguna pista sobre el origen la criatura.

—Aquí tienes —Robbie sacó de su bolsillo el puñal y se lo dio a Lisa—. Pero debo decirte que Dipper tomó una muestra de la sangre de lo que quedó en el puñal y luego lo limpió, no sé si encuentres al...

De un rápido movimiento, Lisa clavó el puñal en el corazón de Robbie, él se quedó estupefacto, no podría creer lo que la niña había hecho, tardó un poco en entender lo que había sucedido, y en cuanto procesó todo, comenzó a gritar.

— ¡MALDITA PERRA!, ¡Eso dolió! ¡Lárgate de mi casa antes de que...! ¿Porque estás sonriendo?

—La herida que acabo de provocarte causa un gran dolor y es una herida letal, una persona normal estaría en el suelo desesperada mientras lentamente comienza a agonizar, para finalmente perecer por la pérdida de sangre, pero tú no sólo reaccionaste bien al dolor, sino que sigues en pie, y pese a la pérdida de sangre aún puedes mantener una conversación, ¿Ahora me dirás cómo es posible que estés vivo aún después de tener perforado el corazón?

Robbie quedó perplejo, aquella chica lo había atrapado.

—Está bien, hablaré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Bien, pero primero pásame el balde de ahí, no quiero que haya sangre por todo mi piso.

Lisa hizo lo que le dijo el chico, después espero a que el chico hablara.

—La verdad es que…no soy un chico común y corriente, la realidad es que...bueno...soy…..soy un zombie, o algo parecido a uno.

— ¿Qué tipo de zombie? ¿Del tipo mágico? ¿Del tipo arma biológica?

—No pareces muy sorprendida de lo que te acabo de revelar

—Después de lo que comentó Luna, esperaba una respuesta así, aparte no eres lo más extraño que he visto desde que llegue al pueblo, ahora contesta mis preguntas.

—Soy del tipo mágica, una maldición para ser más preciso.

— ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en uno?

—Sucedió en séptimo grado, estaba ayudando a mis padres a preparar el cadáver de un hombre, que hasta donde sé, era una especie de brujo que tenía pocos días de haber llegado al pueblo, ese día mientras mis padres preparaban unas cosas, yo estaba arreglando al cadáver en el ataúd cuando de la nada se levantó y mordió mi brazo, después trato de huir pero lo golpeé en la cabeza.

—Eso explica tu radical cambio que pude observar en las fotografías que se encuentran en el pasillo, pero si ese ataque aconteció hace años, ¿Cómo es posible que haya continuado tu desarrollo físico? hasta donde se los zombies no crecen.

—Después de ataque investigue un poco sobre ese hombre, encontré que vivía en una cabaña en lo interior del bosque, fui ahí y descubrí que él había hecho un trato con un demonio, el trato le permitiría vivir eternamente, pero había algo que el hombre no sabía, su cuerpo seguiría su avance natural, llegaría un momento en que sus riñones fallarías, su piel se pudriría y lo peor era que no moriría, tendría una agobiante vida hasta simplemente dejar de existir.

— ¿Dónde se localiza la cabaña del brujo?

—Ya no existe, quedo destruida después de un incendio que ocurrió días después de su muerte.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme la herida que te provocó el brujo? —Robbie levantó su manga izquierda, dejando al descubierto la herida—. Supongo que el suéter lo utilizas para ocultarla.

—Sí, también empecé a vestir como gótico para disimular todos los cambios corporales que tuve, como la piel pálida, aunque al final me gusto ser gótico.

— ¿Y que fue del brujo?

—Lo encerré en un ataúd y cuando tuve la oportunidad le prendí fuego, creo que no sobrevivió a eso.

Lisa sacó un pequeño frasco y en este guardó una pequeña muestra de la sangre de Robbie.

—Gracias por todo Robbie, ahora sí me disculpas, tengo que continuar con mi trabajo.

—Antes de que te vayas, quería saber si, bueno, ¿Crees que haya forma de...?

— ¿...Volverte a la normalidad?, no soy experta en temas paranormales como las maldiciones, pero mi hermana Lucy siempre menciona que las maldiciones pueden ser rotas, deberías buscar a alguien que sepa tratar con ellas, tal vez Dipper podría ayudarte.

—No lo sé, mi relación con él no es precisamente buena, y no quiero que piense que soy un monstruo o algo así, tampoco me gustaría que alguien más se enterara de mi condición.

—Estoy segura que él te ayudará, independientemente de la relación que tienes con él.

Lisa se retiró del lugar, había terminado su primer interrogatorio, el cual le proporcionó información relevante para su investigación, pero aún tenía trabajo que hacer, así que tomó un camino que la llevaría al bosque, en donde encontraría la cabaña en la que vivía la siguiente persona en su lista de interrogatorios.

* * *

Perdida en un bosque desconocido y sin saber a dónde ir, ¿Se podía estar peor?, y todo por querer seguir a Dipper.

Al principio todo iba bien, había logrado seguirlo sin que él o su acompañante se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero una vez que entraron al bosque todo fue diferente, este lugar era inmenso, con basta vegetación y una fauna sorprendente, pero también era un laberinto para cualquiera que no lo conociera, primero se había alejado mucho de su objetivo, luego pasó a perderlo de vista y cuando menos se dio cuenta ella misma se encontraba perdida.

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo por el bosque, en busca de una salida o de algo que la guiará fuera de este, sin éxito hasta ahora, trato de llamar a alguna de sus hermanas o tratas de ubicarse con el GPS de su teléfono, pero no había buena recepción, así que no le quedaba otra que seguir vagando.

— ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Alguien me escucha!?

Siguió caminando en busca de alguna pista que la ayudara a salir del bosque, siguió vagando en busca de alguna señal que le indicara donde se encontraba el pueblo, pero no tuvo éxito, mientras caminaba, empezó a escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los árboles cercanos a ella, esto la puso un poco nerviosa.

— ¿H-h-hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —dijo con claro nerviosismo.

Los crujidos de los árboles empezaron a aumentar, lo que aumentó la ansiedad de Lynn.

— ¿Dipper, eres tú? si esto es una especie de venganza por haberte seguido, aprendí mi lección, pero por favor, para, no es divertido.

No hubo respuesta, Lynn continuó caminando, trato de acelerar el paso, pero los ruidos provenientes de los árboles aumentaron, hasta que de arriba cayeron un grupo de criaturas frente a Lynn.

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! —trató de recuperar el aliento al ver a sus acosadoras—. ¡Malditas ardillas!, ¡casi me matan del susto!

El grupo de ardillas observó a la chica, después de eso corrieron hacia otra dirección.

—Muy bien Lynn, tranquilízate, ahora pensemos en una forma de salir de aquí —se dijo a sí misma.

Una explosión se escuchó en el interior del bosque, por el sonido que había provocado, no fue una expulsión muy grande, pero parecía no estar muy lejos, y aunque lo mejor era alejarse del lugar, solo por si acaso, decidió ir en dirección de dónde provenía esta, tal vez era su única oportunidad de escapar del bosque.

Conforme se acercaba al lugar, las pequeñas explosiones aumentaron, también escuchaba mucho bullicio y frases como "no te rindas", "cúbrete la cara" y "eso dolió", parecía ser una pelea, entre todos los gritos, escucho una voz familiar, así que se acercó al lugar, pero lo que vio era irreal.

Había un grupo de ¿minotauros?, todos hacían una rueda alrededor de dos sujetos, el primero era ¿Rudo McGolpes?, ¿El personaje del videojuego que Lincoln suele jugar de vez en cuando? al parecer estaba peleando con ¿Dipper?, también observó que en el aire había dos barras de vida, la de Rudo estaba tres cuartos llena, mientras que la de Dipper estaba prácticamente vacía.

Toda la escena parecía irreal, pero lo que sí era verdad, era el puñetazo que acababa de recibir Dipper en el rostro, este lo hizo caer al suelo, Dipper alzó la mirada, tenía moretones por todo el rostro, un ojo morado, su labio y ceja derecha estaban rotos y sangraba por la nariz, se veía en muy mal estado.

En el aire apareció la frase "FINISH HIM"

—Dipper Pines, luchaste bien, pero no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte, ahora prepárate para sufrir la ira del ¡PUÑO MORTAL DE LA MUERTE!

Rudo tomó a Dipper de su gabardina y lo alzó a su nivel, colocó su mano en posición de puño y la apunto directo al corazón de Dipper, el puño de Rudo comenzó a brillar en un color azul, al parecer estaba acumulando energía, ¿Acaso Rudo lo iba a matar?, no podía permitirlo, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

— ¡Oye tú!, ¡Déjalo en paz!

Al parecer no lo pensó muy bien.

"HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER"

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, al mirar a Lynn, todos comenzaron a reír, todos con excepción de Dipper, quien no podía creer lo que veía, y Rudo, quien solo la observaba.

— ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? —un botón de "Start" apareció junto a Lynn—. Toca el botón, si te atreves.

—No….lo hagas…..Lynn —trato de decir, pero Dipper aún se encontraba herido.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi amigo.

Lynn presionó el botón.

—No pelearás...con ella en verdad —Dipper tosió un poco—. ¿O sí?—. Dijo dirigiéndose a Rudo.

—Ella me desafió, y yo no rechazó un desafío.

Rudo alejo a Dipper de la zona de combate, luego se colocó en medio de esta.

—Acércate y enfrenta tu destino.

Lynn se acercó a él y se colocó en posición de combate, ella no mostraba signos de miedo, a fin de cuentas no era su primer pelea.

—Lynn….no hagas esto….puedes resultar herida.

"FIGHT"

—Muéstrame lo que tie...

Rudo no termino la frase, una patada directa al rostro se lo impidió, (-5%) esta patada no hizo mucho daño, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo.

—Debo admitir que fue una buena patada, supongo que tienes experiencia en el combate.

—No soy una novata, soy cinturón negro primer Dan en kick boxing, he ganado varios torneos y estoy a punto de ir a competir a las nacionales.

— ¡Al fin un digno oponente!

— ¡Hey! —Dijo con molestia Dipper.

—Espero seas rival para mí ¡Bola de fuego!

El ataque tomó por sorpresa a Lynn, derribándola al instante (-10%), apenas empezaba a reincorporarse cuando Rudo dio un gran salto y lanzó una patada descendente, Lynn rodó y apenas la esquivo, se reincorporó de un salto y lanzó una patada de empeine, Rudo la detuvo pero Lynn giró y lanzó otra patada con su pie libre, impactando en el rostro (-5%), cuando Rudo la soltó, Lynn lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de rudo con su mano derecha, con su mano libre lanzó un golpe volado y remató con una patada de frente saltando (3 hits, 10%), lo que hizo retroceder a Rudo, Lynn se disponía a lanzar otra patada, pero rudo se cubrió y la alejo de él ("Advancing Guard").

— ¡LLUVIA DE PUÑOS!

Gritó Rudo mientras empezaban a descender varios puños de color purpura por todos lados, Lynn pudo esquivar y bloquear algunos, pero otros dieron en el blanco (5 hits -25%), cuando menos se dio cuenta Rudo ya estaba frente a ella, lanzó una patada de gancho por detrás, la cual impactó a Lynn en el rostro (-20%), haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa, cuando Lynn se levantó, estaba desorientada, prueba de esto eran las pequeñas aves que aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

Cuando volvió en sí, notó a Rudo acercándose a ella velozmente con un puño en posición de ataque, cuando tuvo a Rudo a una distancia considerable, aprovecho su velocidad para invertir su ataque con un "Spanish Fly" (-5%), para ser un hombre corpulento, Rudo era ligero, cuando ambos estaba en el suelo, Lynn se levantó rápidamente y se colocó detrás de él, mientras éste se reincorporaba, Lynn corrió hacia él y lo atrapó con unas tijeras al cuello, continuó el movimiento atrapando uno de los brazos de Rudo y aplicó una palanca, derribándolo (-10%), Lynn se levantó y nuevamente se colocó tras él.

— ¡Pagará por eso! —Rudo se reincorporó rápidamente y volteó hacia donde se encontraba Lynn, donde la encontró inmóvil, y en una posición muy extraña—. Eh niña, ¿Estás...?

Sin previo aviso, Lynn bajó los pantalones de Rudo, mientras este trataba de subirlos, Lynn pateo su estómago (-3%), lo que hizo que se inclinara, Lynn dio un gran salto y lanzó una patada descendente, la cual impacto en el occipucio de Rudo, haciendo que su cabeza impactara peligrosamente en el suelo (Critical Hit, -15%).

Lynn respiraba agitada a causa de su esfuerzo, volteo a ver la barra de salud de Rudo y notó que aún le quedaba 47% de vida, Rudo se levantó con algo de dificultad y miró directamente a Lynn.

—Debo admitir que eres muy buena, esos movimientos nunca los había visto.

—Olvide mencionarte que también practico lucha libre, y ese último ataque yo lo invente, lo llamo ataque mimo sorpresa.

—Por desgracia para ti, esta pelea a llegado a su fin —Rudo se colocó en cuclillas—. ¡Prepárate para sentir mi máximo poder!, ¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lentamente empezó a aparecer una extraña energía obscura alrededor de Rudo, esta energía fue en aumento hasta que lo cubrió completamente, después de eso la energía cesó, dejando al descubierto un rudo completamente diferente: Toda su vestimenta había cambiado a un color morado muy obscuro, su piel también había obscurecido, su cabello había perdido su color rubio y ahora era de un color carmesí, al igual que su mirada que también tenía este color.

— ¡Cuidado, Lynn!, es Evil Rudo.

—Lo conozco, sé que es una transformación malvada, más fuerte y más peligrosa que el Rudo normal.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso eres fan de Fight Fighters?

—No, pero Lincoln estuvo obsesionado por desbloquear ese personaje los últimos meses.

— ¡Rirom a etaráperp! —la voz de rudo sonaba casi demoniaca.

— ¡No te tengo miedo!

— ¡Nekodah!

Rudo lanzó una bola de energía color morada, la cual Lynn logró esquivar, luego trato de acercarse a Rudo para atacarlo.

— ¡Ukaykupnes Ikamustat!

Rudo saltó y en el aire giro, lanzando tres patadas, de las cuales solo una impacto (-10), esta derribó a Lynn, quien al tocar es suelo se levantó rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta de que Rudo ya estaba frente a ella, donde conecto otro de sus ataques.

— ¡Nihs! (Rudo golpeó el estómago de Lynn), ¡Ohs! (Rudo deslizó su puño desde el estómago hasta la barbilla de Lynn), ¡Nekuyr! (de un salto, Rudo impacto el golpe, el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar a Lynn por el aire) (3 Hits, -30% de vida).

"Toasty"

Lynn estaba agotada, ese último golpe la había dañado mucho, a duras penas logró incorporarse, un fuerte destello proveniente de Rudo segó a Lynn, cuando reaccionó, Rudo ya estaba frente a ella lanzando múltiples puñetazos, al no poder escapar de ellos, solo cerró los ojos.

"¡SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX COMBO!" (-150%)

"KO"

Después de una explosión azul en forma de puño que se formó, Lynn estaba en el suelo, sobre ella se encontraba Rudo, quien estaba en una posición fija, con un el kanji "屁"color rojo en su espalda, lentamente perdió la coloración obscura y regreso a su estado original.

"¡Rudo McGolpes Wins!"

—Cuanto más aprendo, más me percato de lo lejos que estoy del final de mi viaje. —Dijo mientras realizaba su pose de victoria.

Los hombretauros, que habían permanecido callados durante toda la batalla, empezaron a celebrar la victoria de su amigo.

Lynn no podía levantarse, estaba exhausta y muy herida, apenas pudo ver a Rudo acercándose, quien le extendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Lynn, demostraste ser una gran peleadora, demostraste mucha habilidad y gran técnica, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te respeto, Dipper, deberías entrenar con Lynn, ella puede enseñarte mucho, suerte a ambos —Rudo se desvaneció en el aire.

"GAME OVER"

"THANK YOU FOR PLAYING"  
1.AAA

—Pon tus iniciales, Lynn, al parecer superaste mi puntaje —Lynn hizo caso a Dipper y colocó sus iniciales en el puntaje más alto.

1\. LLJ_

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ¿Me podrías explicar qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí y quién diablos son ellos?

—Solo después de que me digas por qué estás en esta parte del bosque.

—Te estuve siguiendo —dijo Lynn sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque lo hiciste?

—Te vi entrar al arcade y salir acompañado de Rudo, quería saber lo que estaba pasando, luego me perdí en el bosque y escuche las explosiones, así te encontré.

—No debiste seguirme, habría sido peligroso que hubieras quedado atrapada en el bosque.

—Al menos agradece que llegue a tiempo antes de que Rudo té matara.

—Él no iba a matarme, solo era parte del entrenamiento.

— ¿Entrenamiento?

—Sí, cada que estoy libre vengo a entrenar con Rudo y los hombretauros.

—Dipper, andando, aún tenemos que continuar con tu entrenamiento. —dijo uno de los hombretauros que se encontraban cerca de él.

—Lo siento, Lynn, pero me tengo que ir, así que escucha, sigue este sendero hasta llegar a un pino donde encontrarás letreros que te llevarán a la cabaña del misterio, ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, pero no quiero ir a la cabaña del misterio ¿Puedo ir a entrenar con ustedes?

—No lo sé, Lynn, si te soy sincero, los hombretauros son muy machistas y no creo que permitan que una chica este con ellos, pero te diré algo, yo hablaré con ellos y la siguiente vez que nos veamos te diré su respuesta, ¿Hecho?

—Chicos, ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? —dijo Lynn hacia los hombretauros.

—Claro niña.

— ¿Enserio? —Dipper no creyó que accedieran tan fácil.

—Sí, Cualquiera que tenga el valor de retar a Rudo a una pelea y logre hacerle el suficiente daño para hacerlo transformar, es lo suficientemente hombre para estar con nosotros, aun si es una chica, ahora suban a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos chicos hicieron caso.

—Solo sostente fuerte, Lynn.

—Bien, pero a dónde nos ¡llevaaaaaaaaaaaa…!

Los hombretauros corrieron rápidamente con los chicos en sus espaldas, cruzaron ríos, lagos, barrancas y atravesaron (Literalmente) una montaña hasta llegar a una pequeña planicie, donde ya los esperaban otros hombretauros, quienes no ocultaron su desagrado al ver a Lynn.

— ¿Por qué traen una chica con ustedes? — pregunto uno de los hombretauros.

—Ella enfrento a Rudo McGolpes a puño limpio, incluso estuvo a punto de derrotarlo —respondió el hombretauro que la transportaba.

—No me importa, no me agrada que este aquí.

— ¡Y a mí no me agradas tú!

Todos los hombretauros empezaron una trifulca, mientras Dipper y Lynn solo observaban.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Lynn.

—Estamos en el pozo del dolor, aquí probaremos nuestra resistencia al dolor y al sufrimiento, solo tenemos que meter la mano en ese agujero por diez segundos.

—Iré yo primero.

Todos los hombretauros dejaron de pelear y le prestaron atención a Lynn, expectantes de lo que ocurriría.

— ¿Estás segura? yo lo pensaría un poco mejor.

—Tranquilo Dipper, es solo un agujero en el suelo ¿Qué tan doloroso puede ser?

Lynn introdujo su mano en agujero, casi instantáneamente dio un grito tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el bosque a causa del dolor que sentía, aun así, fue capaz de resistir los diez segundos, al retirar su mano, los hombretauros quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que una chica metía la mano en el pozo y resistía los diez segundos, luego fue el turno de Dipper, quien repitió las mismas acciones que Lynn.

—Ahora que terminamos el calentamiento, es hora del entrenamiento real, suban a nuestras espaldas.

—Tengo que advertirte Lynn, yo realicé este entrenamiento hace un año y puedo decirte que es muy difícil y ridículamente mortal ¿Segura que quieres continuar?

—Más que segura.

Ambos subieron a las espaldas de lo hombretauros.

—Muy bien chicos, ¡iniciemos el entrenamiento! —dijo Lynn con entusiasmo.

* * *

La primera prueba a la que se enfrentó Lynn fue arrastrar una carreta con todos los hombretauros, y Dipper, sobre ella, pese a su esfuerzo, no logró desplazar la carreta; Su segundo desafío fue cruzar un rio lleno de cocodrilos, algo que logró con relativa facilidad, al parecer esas carreras sabatinas de parkour le había sido útiles, por otro lado Dipper tuvo más problemas para cruzar, aunque al final lo logró; Los dos siguientes retos fueron más fáciles, el primero consistió en observar imágenes motivacionales mientras que el segundo consistió en beber agua de un hidrante; El siguiente reto consistió en brincar un pequeño barranco, algo que no fue un reto para los chicos.

Su entrenamiento estaba casi completo, solo tenían que realizar una última prueba, la cual consistía en subir a la montaña más alta y enfrentar al multi-oso, ambos corrieron por el espeso bosque y escalaron la montaña, se adentraron a la cueva y encontraron a su objetivo, quien no estaba solo, se encontraba acompañado por Hipofisteron y un pequeño grupo de hombretauros, quienes después de charlar, decidieron cambiar las reglas, en lugar de enfrentar al multi-oso, se enfrentarían entre ellos en una pelea con lanzas, batalla que fue dura considerando el estado físico en el que se encontraban, sorpresivamente ganó Dipper, al parecer tenía mucha habilidad con esta arma.

Una vez terminado esta gran odisea, ambos chicos decidieron regresar a la cabaña del misterio, pero Dipper le pidió a Lynn que le enseñara algunos movimientos de combate, Lynn había aceptado, así que se quedaron un poco más dentro del bosque.

Dipper lanzó una patada, la cual no llegó a su objetivo, lanzó dos puñetazos, los cuales fueron desviados por Lynn sin ninguna dificultad.

—Detente, Dipper —Dijo Lynn de forma molesta.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿A qué estás jugando?

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Tus golpes no tienen potencia, no tienen intención y antes de que me impacten tú los frenas —Lynn suspiró—. Por lo que vi en el entrenamiento, sé que eres mejor que esto, ¿Porque te contienes?

—Lo siento Lynn, es solo que no quiero hacerte daño, no tengo mucho control con mi fuerza, ¿Y si te lastimo?

—Dipper, recuerda que soy cinta negra, y tú eres, bueno, un novato, creo poder resistir lo que sea que me lances.

—Lo sé pero, no estoy seguro.

—Dipper, ¿Alguien te hizo daño en el pasado?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué si alguien te hizo daño en el pasado? ¿Un abusador que te molestaba en la escuela? ¿Alguien que siempre te humillaba? ¿Que haya molestado a Mabel? ¿O alguien que te haya engañado? Quiero que me digas la verdad.

—Si te soy sincero, si, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

—Quiero que visualices en mí a esa persona y desquites toda tu furia, atácame como si yo fuera esa persona, y no quiero que te contengas, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —ambos se pusieron en guardia—. Y Lynn, siento haberme contenido hace un momento.

—No lo sientas, demuéstramelo.

Lynn lanzó una patada frontal a Dipper, quien apenas pudo esquivarla, luego respondió con un puñetazo, este tenía más fuerza y velocidad que los anteriores, sin embargo Lynn pudo bloquearlo, Dipper lanzó dos golpes más, los cuales estuvieron cerca de impactar.

— ¡Continua así, Dipper!

Una patada más, seguidas de otro puñetazo.

— ¡Esa es la actitud!

Un gancho y un golpe volado.

— ¡Recuerda que tienes frente a ti a quien te hizo daño en el pasado! ¿¡Que vas a hacer al respecto!?

Dos golpes de frente, los cuales tenían intensidad, Lynn los esquivó.

Lynn observo la mirada de Dipper, esta había cambiado, mostraba concentración, confianza, pero también furia, al parecer Dipper realmente visualizaba a alguien a quien le guardaba mucho rencor.

— ¡Jugaste conmigo!

Una patada que fue desviada por Lynn.

— ¡Me convertiste en tu títere!

Un codazo que apenas alcanzó a cubrir.

— ¡Pusiste en peligro a mi familia y mis amigos!

Una patada al estómago, la cual fue bloqueada.

— ¡Pusiste en peligro a Mabel!

Una patada recta, la cual impactó en el pecho de Lynn, haciéndola retroceder.

— ¡PERO AUN ASÍ TE DERROTE! ¡FUI MEJOR QUE TÚ!

Dipper tomó impulso y lanzó un "golpe de Superman", el cual impactó en el rostro de Lynn, llevándola al suelo.

— ¿Quién es el tonto ahora, Bill?

Eso había sido liberador para Dipper, realmente se había dejado llevar, pero cuando volvió en sí, vio una escena que no le gusto, Lynn estaba en el suelo, su mejilla tenía un gran moretón causado por su golpe, y de su labio salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

— ¡Lynn! —Dijo mientras corría y se colocaba junto a ella—. ¡Lo siento!, ¡Creo que me dejar llevar!, ¡Por favor perdóname!

Al escuchar esto, Lynn empezó a reír sin control.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Dipper, estoy bien, no pasa nada.

— ¿No pasa nada? ¡Pero te acabo de golpear!

—Lo sé, y te agradezco por eso.

—Estás loca, ¿Lo sabias?

—Dipper, lo que quiero decir es que yo dejé que el golpe me impactara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

—Porque quería saber si estabas peleando enserio —Lynn se levantó del suelo y dio un gran suspiro—. Cuando entreno con alguien, sobre todo con varones, tienden a subestimarme por mi estatura y por ser mujer, incluso muchos creen que soy una broma, claro hasta que los derribo, pero aun después de eso se sienten ofendidos y superados, así que me evitan, y no solo en el kick boxing, pasa prácticamente en todos los deportes que practico, es por eso que siempre busco a Lincoln para que me ayude a entrenar, porque sé que no importa lo que pase, él nunca me hará a un lado—. Lynn dio otro suspiro—. Después de entrenar contigo hoy, pensé que había encontrado alguien con quien podría ser yo misma sin miedo al rechazo, por eso me sentí molesta cuando vi que contenías tus ataques, pensé que tu también harías lo mismo que los demás.

—Oye Lynn, lo siento, no sabía que te hacía sentir de esa forma.

—No pasa nada Dipper, sé que no lo hiciste adrede, no llevamos mucho de conocernos, de hecho solo hemos convivido un par de veces, pero por lo que vi en ti, tienes un gran parecido con Lincoln, no importa la situación, siempre te preocupas por los demás y los ayudas en cuanto lo necesitan, creo que esa es la razón que eres muy popular con tus amigos, además, con ese último golpe me demostrarse que tú no me crees una broma, demostraste que me tomas enserio, por eso me alegra saber que siempre que entrene contigo, será con alguien que no me subestimara por quien soy, realmente te lo agradezco.

Lynn extendió su mano, Dipper solo se quedó mirándola, él había convivido con Lynn un par de veces y creía que era una chica ruda, pero ahora había conocido un lado completamente diferente de ella, al parecer por dentro era una chica sensible bajo la facha de una chica ruda, parecía ser del tipo de personas que no se rinde tan fácil y no acepta un no por respuesta, y ahora que la veía, también le parecía muy linda, Un momento, ¿Porque Dipper sentía que la temperatura había aumentado? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos?, ¿y porque la había dejado con la mano estirada por casi medio minuto?, Dipper estrecho su mano, pero ahora no la soltaba ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

— ¿Dipper? Tu cara está muy roja ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Qué? o si, lo siento, es por el entrenamiento, y también es porque aún no puedo creer que golpee a un cinturón negro.

—Pues no te acostumbres, porque la próxima vez no te la dejaré tan fácil.

—Claro, la próxima.

—Creo que ha sido mucho entrenamiento por hoy, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Tienes razón, andando, la cabaña del misterio no está muy lejos.

—Eh, Dipper, ya puedes soltar mi mano.

— ¿Qué?, oh, lo siento. —Dipper soltó su mano.

—Estas actuando un poco raro, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que…, no estoy muy acostumbrado a realizar ejercicio, me siento muy cansado y siento como si a mi cuerpo le costara moverse y seguir mis órdenes.

—Te entiendo, a Lincoln le ocurre lo mismo cuando entrena conmigo.

Ambos chicos caminaron por el bosque, Dipper no podía quitar la mirada de Lynn ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

— ¿Sucede algo, Dipper?

— ¡No! Es solo que…—Dipper buscó algo con que excusarse, miró la muñeca de Lynn y encontró lo que necesitaba. —No pude evitar notar la pulsera que tienes puesta, es muy linda.

—Gracias, fue un regalo de Lisa, ella las ganó para nosotras en la feria del misterio.

— ¿Enserio? Porque no recuerdo que hubiera esta clase de premios, y ahora que la veo más de cerca, el material me parece un poco inusual, casi parece ¿Cabello?, ¿Podrías prestármela por un momento?

—Lo siento Dipper, pero no puedo, Lisa nos hizo prometer que la usaríamos todo el tiempo, y para estar segura de que no nos la quitáramos, le puso un seguro magnético que solo ella puede desactivar, honestamente creo que esto es parte de alguno de sus experimentos, pero como a todas nos gustaron las pulseras no le damos mucha importancia.

— " _¿Que estas tramando, Lisa Loud?"_ ¿Ella hace esto todo el tiempo?

—No, de hecho es muy raro que nos haga regalos de este tipo.

—Me refiero a que si ella experimenta con ustedes muy seguido.

—Algunas veces, aunque principalmente lo hace con Lincoln.

—Pobre de él, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que le hace sufrir.

—Sí, pero no importa lo que sea, él siempre está dispuesto a apoyarnos, a veces siento que no merecemos un hermano como el —El semblante de Lynn se tornó triste, no podía dejar de recordar ese episodio donde hizo creer a la familia que Lincoln era de mala suerte, y aunque eso ya había quedado atrás, aun había gente que le guardaba rencor por hacerle eso a su hermano, y aunque Lincoln la había perdonado, en el fondo ella sabía que no merecía su perdón.

—Qué te parece una carrera hasta la cabaña del misterio.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, será una buena forma de relajar los músculos.

—De acuerdo, ¡El último en llegar a la cabaña del misterio invita el almuerzo! —Lynn comenzó a correr.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Eso no es justo! —Dipper corrió tras ella, no entendía porque el ánimo de la chica había decaído en ese instante, pero al menos logró pensar en algo para distraerla un poco de lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

* * *

El regreso fue más rápido de lo esperado, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la cabaña del misterio, pese a haber ganado la carrera, Lynn se sintió como una tonta al darse cuenta que estuvo perdida a menos de 10 metros de la cabaña.

—Muy bien… tu ganas….. Solo déjame… descansar un poco —dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Wow, se nota que no te ejercitas mucho.

—Los deportes no son lo mío…. muchas gracias por enseñarme esos movimientos, Lynn, me ayudaste bastante.

—No es nada, Dipper, de hecho te agradezco a ti por…. —El estómago de Lynn rugió con gran fuerza, recordándole que no había ingerido alimento alguno en bastante tiempo—. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, muchas gracias por todo, Dipper.

— ¿No quieres pasar a comer?, yo perdí, así que yo invito el almuerzo.

—No te preocupes, eso del almuerzo era una broma.

—Por favor, Lynn, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte por entrenarme.

—Está bien, creo que tengo algo de tiempo antes de tener que volver al hotel.

De lo profundo del bosque se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas pisadas y jadeos, estos se acercaban rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé —Dipper se puso frente a Lynn, metió su mano en la gabardina y espero a que apareciera lo que fuese que se acercara, hubo un movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos, de donde salió Lana, estaba agitada, parece haber corrido mucho, Lana dirigió su mirada a la cabaña y se alegró al encontrar a Lynn y a Dipper ahí.

— ¡Auxilio!, ¡Necesito ayuda! —Gritó con desesperación.

— ¿¡Lana!? ¿Estás bien? —dijo su hermana acercándose a ella.

—Tranquila pequeña, dinos que sucede —Dipper trato de calmarla.

—Es Lola, ¡Fue secuestrada!

.

.

.

.

.

"HV KRUD GH TXH JUDYLWB IDOOV FDPELH, SDUD PDO"

* * *

 **Un capitulo algo revelador, muchas cosas importantes pasaron y hubo una interacción que, para variar, no fue de Lisa con Dipper o Lisa con Tyrone o Lisa con Wendy, sino de Dipper con Lynn, algo que esperaba incluir desde el inicio de este fic y hasta ahora pude agregarlo, ¿Cómo avanzara su amistad y como afectara esto a otros personajes? ya lo descubriremos.**

 **Otra cosa que hubo fue la revelación de como sobrevivió Robbie al ataque de la criatura, algo que estoy seguro muchos vieron venir, sobre todo si son fans de Gravity Falls y estuvieron al pendiente de la teoría que apuntaba a que él era un zombie, por otro lado, sobre el "Brujo", realmente a él lo base en una historia que escuche hace mucho, historia que por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre, de hecho la historia real es tal cual la menciona Robbie, con la única diferencia que en la historia real no era un brujo, sino un hombre común y corriente que vendió su alma al diablo para vivir eternamente, teniendo las mismas consecuencias que aquí se explican, incluso en la historia realmente sería un hombre común y corriente, pero dije "es Gravity Falls, si existe una bruja manos no se me haría extraño que existiera un brujo que hizo un trato con un demonio".**

 **Con la escena del combate, el grado de Lynn en el kick boxing fue algo que me tuvo pensando mucho, necesitaba un grado donde ella fuera lo suficientemente hábil para pelear contra Rudo, pero no iba a ponerle un grado de cinta negra decimo Dan, para su edad sería muy exagerado, pero me decidí por ponerle el grado de cinta negra primer dan debido a que cuando hice mi examen de cinta morada en Lima Lama, conocí una joven de diez años que estaba haciendo su examen para pasar a cinta cafe, al principio no le tomé importancia, pero llamó mi atención cuando peleo con un chico de trece años cinta azul y le dio una golpiza, luego descubrí que ella estaba entrenando prácticamente desde los cuatro, por lo que dije "Si esa niña tiene diez y ya es cinta café, me imagino que Lynn ya podría ser cinta negra a los trece" así que por eso le coloque ese grado; Y con respecto a la pelea, espero les haya gustado, y espero que todas esas horas jugando maquinitas y Xbox me hayan sido útiles a la hora de escribirla.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo anterior, les tengo que confesar que fue difícil escribirlo, sobre todo porque tuve que volver a leer mi fic para no cometer errores de continuidad, para cerrar huecos argumentales y responder algunas preguntas que deje durante el fic, por lo que al saber que les gustó el cap, fue como quitarme un peso de encima.**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante, Lola fue secuestrada, pero ¿Por quién? ¿La sociedad del ojo segado? ¿Un traficante de órganos? ¿Un ser sobrenatural? ¿Por qué Lana estaba en el bosque? Eso y más el siguiente capítulo, el cual les adelanto, va a traer un gran cambio a la historia, un cambio arriesgado que puede que a muchos les guste, pero también puede que a otros no, pero me estoy adelantando mucho, todo quedará claro después del siguiente capítulo, el cual no estoy seguro de cuando llegará, espero no tarde mucho.**

 **Como siempre, le doy la bienvenida a "NBoss01" quien es nuevo seguidor de la historia, espero te guste.**

 **Y agradezco a "Guest", Un Guest Mas", "AmadeusJohan", "Dext Belt" y "Shadow 13" por dejar sus Reviews, nunca me cansaré de leerlos.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Creo que en este capítulo se respondió tu pregunta sobre Lynn, como habrás leído, yo no le guardo rencor, pero si bajo mucho en mi lista de hermanas favoritas, de hecho aún espero ese capítulo donde Lynn recupere su puesto como una de mis hermanas favoritas, el cual espero no tarde mucho, por último, Lincoln y Lucy se entrometerán en algún momento, pero por ahora solo podemos esperar.**

 _ **Un Guest Mas:**_ **Las "Vacaciones" de la familia Loud dejaron de serlo desde hace mucho, por lo menos para algunos miembros, porque otros, como Luan, aún no tienen una experiencia paranormal ni están al tanto de lo que ocurre en el pueblo, pero pronto se enterarán.**

 **La interacción de las dos familias es algo obligado en este fic, y aunque habían tenido ya pequeñas interacciones, a partir de ahora serán más constantes.**

 **PD. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de descifrar los criptogramas.**

 _ **AmadeusJohan:**_ **Los cameos son algo que me ha gustado incluir en este fic, por lo que te puedo decir que habrá más de ellos, así como apariciones de otros personajes, tanto de dentro como fuera del universo de Gravity Falls y de The Loud House.**

 **Lo que ha descubierto Lincoln leyendo el diario será algo fundamental a la historia, pero me estoy adelantando mucho, y sobre lo que está haciendo Dipper, será revelado en algunos capítulos, con respecto a Lisa y McGucket, también será revelado pronto, pero lo interesante será ver como lo tomará Dipper cuando se entere, claro, si es que se entera.**

 **PD. Aun tienes tiempo para resolver el misterio, pero te advierto que en algunos capítulos agregaré nuevas interrogantes que puede que te compliquen el trabajo.**

 _ **Dext Belt:**_ **Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre los unicornios que dejaste en el capítulo anterior, la respuesta está en el mismo capítulo, ahí lisa se entera que para que el cabello de unicornio tenga el efecto de repeler magia maligna, también se necesita de piedras lunares y mercurio, y no creo que los unicornios tengas de esas en su santuario, ahora que sabes la respuesta, ya puedes dormir en paz.**

 **Con el LincolnxMabel, créeme que lo tengo en consideración, de hecho me lo pidieron desde que inicie el fic junto con el DipperxLynn, pero (al igual que todas las ideas que tengo) aún está en papel, pero conociendo a Mabel, se puede enamorar de Lincoln en cualquier momento.**

 _ **Shadow 13:**_ **La bitácora de Lisa le será de gran ayuda para llevar un registro de todo lo que ocurre en Gravity Falls, pero también tiene otro propósito, el cual se revelara a su debido tiempo, y lo de Lisa aceptando teorías y explicaciones que ella no aceptaría, es por el simple hecho que no le ha encontrado alguna explicación, pero eso se explicará en el futuro, más precisamente, cuando Lisa cruce camino con alguno de los expertos en lo paranormal que rondan por Gravity Falls.**

 **Con respecto a tu teoría, Michigan no es parte de la costa este, pero está muy cerca, así que prácticamente podría pertenecer a la costa este, ahora con respecto a tu sugerencia, tengo que decirte que estuve jugando con ella y hay un 75% de que suceda, siempre y cuando resuelva unas cosillas, pero aún no es nada seguro, aun así, si llegara a ocurrir, seria cuando la historia este mas avanzada.**

 **Si el fanfic les gusto por favor dale pulgar arriba y compártelo con tus amigos, suscríbete a mi canal y….. Esperen, creo que esa despedida tiene copyright, mejor utilizo mi despedida habitual, dejen empiezo otra vez, yo soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.**

* * *

La joven Gótica se encontraba en la bodega del hotel, desesperada y frustrada, desde hace unos días no había podido hacer contacto con la bisabuela Harriet ni con el mas allá, ¿Pero porque?, nunca había tenido un problema similar como este en el pasado, pero desde hace cuatro días había tenido estos problemas, ¿Había algo diferente en ella? ¿O cuál era el problema?, de hecho era extraño, desde que llegó a Gravity Falls, hacer algún ritual o alguna sesión espiritista era más fácil que en Royal Wood, pero ahora no tenía éxito, había intentado todo, cambiar sus materiales, hacerlos en diferentes horarios pero nada funcionaba.

Trató de continuar con su ritual en busca de un resultado favorable, pero no tuvo éxito, así que tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí, tal vez un cambio de escenario le ayudaría, de hecho sabía exactamente a donde ir, así que bajó hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, donde alcanzó a ver como su hermana mayor salía por la puerta, al parecer era hora de sus ejercicios mañaneros, ella tomó otro camino, esperaba que el cementerio fuera suficiente para volver a hacer contacto con la bisabuela, pero si eso no era suficiente, conocía de un chico que era experto en lo paranormal, un chico que tal vez pudiera ayudarla con su problema.


	15. Capítulo 14: Más allá del jardín

**Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo, el fanfic pasa a ser clasificación M por situaciones variadas, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Más allá del jardín.

Le tomó más de lo planeado llegar desde el cementerio hasta esta parte del bosque, pero finalmente había alcanzado su destino, una elegante cabaña, o más bien, una gran mansión en el interior del bosque a las afueras de Gravity Falls, propiedad de la familia Noroeste, hogar del siguiente hombre al que tendría que interrogar.

Apenas se acercó a la entrada, escuchó una acalorada discusión proveniente del interior, no pasó  
mucho para que la puerta principal se abriera y saliera una furiosa chica rubia, siendo perseguida por su padre, la chica traía una maleta consigo.

— ¡Pacífica Elise Noroeste, te ordeno que vuelvas aquí en este instante!

— ¡Ni loca, me largo de aquí!

— ¡Recuerda que aún estás castigada, tienes prohibido salir de la cabaña por lo que resta del verano!

— ¿¡HABLAS ENSERIO!? —La rubia dio la vuelta y se puso frente a su padre—. ¿¡Me encerrarás en la cabaña todo el verano solo por haber perdido UN ESTUPIDO CONCURSO DE BELLEZA!?

— ¡Haber perdido ese concurso de belleza contra una simplona de otro estado es lo más humillante que nos pudo haber pasado, daña nuestra imagen pública y nuestra reputación!

— ¿Qué imagen pública resultó dañada? ¿La de la familia que invirtió todo su dinero en bonos de maldad durante el Apocalipsis? ¿La de una familia que vendió su mansión familiar para conservar su fortuna? ¿La de la familia que llegó hasta dónde está a base de engaños y traiciones? ¿La familia que provocó la muerte de cientos de leñadores mientras los obligaba construir una mansión para luego darles la espalda? ¿La de la familia cuya historia es un fraude? ¿¡O qué imagen es la que dañé precisamente!?

—Más cuidado con lo que dices, no me hagas tener que...

— ¿Castigarme? ¿Expulsarme de la familia? Haz lo que quieras, pero eso no evitará que me vaya.

— ¿A si?, ¿Y a dónde irás precisamente? ¿A ese basurero del misterio con esa bola de imbéciles?

— ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ellos! ¡Durante este último año ellos han sido una familia para mí más de lo que tú fuiste alguna vez!, me han apoyado cada que lo necesito y me enseñaron algo que tú nunca tendrás, humildad, eso me ha ayudado a poder acercarme a la gente del pueblo, con quienes tengo una mejor "reputación" de la que tú nunca tendrás, así que si, iré con ellos.

—Esas personas te metieron falsas ideas en la cabeza, sobre todo ese chico, él es el peor, ¡Solo ha traído desgracias a nuestra familia, y te convirtió en una estúpida soñadora, te hiso creer que el mundo es bueno y todo es perfecto, pero pronto te darás cuenta de tu error!

—No, el me hizo ver la realidad, él me hizo darme cuenta de las atrocidades que cometió nuestra familia hacia la gente del pueblo, pero también me mostro que hay forma de enmendarlas.

— ¿Lo dices solo porque te salvo de ese leñador fantasma? Si me hubiera hecho caso y hubieras entrado al refugio en lugar de salvar al chico, nuestra familia nunca habría pasado por estas desgracias.

—Si te hubiera hecho caso ¡Ahora estaríamos muertos!, el no solo me salvó, ¡también te salvó a ti!, y no solo esa ocasión, también durante el Raromagedón, quien realmente ha traído desgracias a esta familia has sido tú con tus estúpidas decisiones, pero sé que no lo entenderás y seguirás culpando al mundo de tus errores, así que me voy, ya no tengo nada más que decir.

— ¿Le darás las espalda a tu propia familia? ¿A mí? ¿Aun después de todo el apoyo que hemos dado? ¿Aun después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

— ¿Por mí? ¡Nada de lo que has hecho ha sido por mí!, ¡Todos mis logros solo han servido para saciar tu ego cada que los presumías con tus amigos!, siempre hablando de ellos como si fueran tus propios logros, cada que lograba algo decías que era gracias a ti, pero si llegaba a cometer algún error yo sufría las consecuencias, así que no digas que has hecho algo por mí, y sobre todo, no digas que siempre me han apoyado, porque ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira, o dime, ¿Dónde estaban la vez que gané el concurso de karaoke en la cabaña del misterio? ¿Dónde estaban la vez que jugué mini golf contra Mabel? ¿Dónde estabas cuando el leñador fantasma estuvo a punto de asesinarme? ¿Dónde estabas el día del concurso de belleza? Así que no me vengas con que siempre me han apoyado, porque todo lo hacías para ti, pero sé que tu ego no te dejara entender lo que acabo de decir, así que me voy a la cabaña del misterio, al menos ahí me han apoyado de verdad.

— ¡TE PROHIBO QUE PONGAS UN PIE EN ESE LUGAR! —Preston sacó una pequeña campanilla y la hizo sonar en múltiples ocasiones.

— ¡NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO PERRO PARA OBEDECER CON EL SONIDO DE ESA COSA!, ¡Ya no soy la misma de antes, eso no funcionará de nuevo!—respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse—. Ellos aceptaron alojarme por un tiempo, espero que tomes ese tiempo para darte cuenta de los errores que has cometido, para que cambien y volvamos a ser una familia otra vez, pero por ahora esto es lo mejor para mí —. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas—. ¡Adiós!

— ¡PACÍFICA! —trató de detenerla, pero Pacífica se fue corriendo, Preston solo observó cómo se alejaba, el no mostraba ninguna emoción que no fuera la furia.

— ¿No iras tras ella? —preguntó Lisa mientras se acercaba a él.

—No es necesario, tiene que aprender que en la vida es pisotear o ser pisoteado, cuando la gente del pueblo vea lo débil que es y empiece a pisotearla, se dará cuenta de su error y volverá arrastrándose en busca de mi perdón.

—O te darás cuenta de tu error y tú te arrastrarás a ella en busca de su perdón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, niña?

—Solo vengo por algunas respuestas.

—No estoy de humor para que vengas a molestarme, así que vete por favor.

—Dígame lo que quiero saber y lo dejare en paz, de lo contrario seguiré aquí siendo una molestia para usted.

—Creo que no tengo nada que decirte, todo fue dicho ese día que fuiste atrapada por la sociedad del ojo segado.

—Ese día solo fueron aclaradas algunas incógnitas, pero muchas más quedaron sin resolver.

—Y así seguirán, porque no tengo intenciones de seguir charlando, así que lárgate antes de que llame a la policía.

—Está bien, me retiro, pero le advierto que regresaré más tarde, y en caso de que no se encuentre lo iré a buscar a la guarida de la sociedad o donde sea necesario, pero no lo dejare en paz hasta que obtenga lo que necesito —Lisa observó fijamente a Preston, quien solo la observaba, para luego dar un profundo suspiro.

—De acuerdo, dime que es lo que quieres saber. —dijo al darse cuenta que era mejor deshacerse de la pequeña ahora, o podría causarle problemas en el futuro.

— ¿No es mejor que entremos a la cabaña? Solo por seguridad.

—No hay nadie a los alrededores que nos pueda escuchar, además, la gente de tu tipo no es bienvenida a pasar.

—Ahora entiendo un poco la postura de Pacífica —Preston la miró de mala forma—. Cuénteme ¿Cómo se volvió líder de la sociedad del ojo segado?

—Cuando los ataques y los avistamientos empezaron a ocurrir en Gravity Falls, el alcalde se dio cuenta que necesitaba alguien que se encargara de los turistas, para mantener al pueblo a salvo, así que decidió revivir a la sociedad del ojo segado, pero necesitaba a alguien que la dirigiera, su primer opción fue McGucket, pero él se rehusó, incluso no estaba de acuerdo de que la sociedad regresara, de hecho, hasta ahora el alcalde le ha ocultado que la sociedad regresó, y al no haber nadie más, yo me ofrecí para el puesto.

—Asumo que lo hiciste más por el poder y el dinero que contraía el puesto, que por ayudar a la gente.

—Correcto.

— ¿Y Cómo fue que lograste que el alcalde te diera tanto poder y tanto control sobre la sociedad?

—Cuando se reactivó la sociedad nuevamente, se requería de una gran inversión para que funcionara correctamente, y al no haber los recursos suficientes, yo hice esa inversión, a cambio de algunos privilegios, claro.

— ¿Y porque reclutar al agente Powers y al agente Trigger?

—Necesitaba a alguien que realizara los borrados de memoria, aunque ellos no fueron mi primera opción, yo quise traer de vuelta a Iván Cegado.

— ¿Quién es ese tal "Iván Cegado"?

— Tal vez tú lo conozcas como Toot Toot McCerebro Oxidado.

— ¿Te refieres al trovador que se hizo popular hace un año?

—Antes de ser un músico era líder de la sociedad del ojo segado, pero un día alguien le borró la memoria y elimino desintegró a la sociedad.

— ¿Quién fue?

—Solo McGucket lo sabe, pero no ha querido revelarnos su identidad, como sea, fui en busca de Iván, su experiencia me sería de ayuda, pero aun cuando le devolví la memoria, se rehusó a volver, dijo que en su carrera como trovador le iba mejor y no volvería a la sociedad, así que no tuve más opción que buscar a alguien más, y de todos los posibles candidatos, Powers y Trigger eran los únicos que cumplían con las características necesarias, así que les devolví la memoria y empezaron a trabajar conmigo, y debo admitir que tomé una buena decisión, no veo a nadie más haciendo el trabajo con tan buenos resultados como ellos.

— ¿Cómo es que alguien recupera la memoria después de que fue borrada?

— ¿Haz notado que cada que ocupamos el borra memorias guardamos un cilindro?

—Sí.

—Ese cilindro funciona como un reservorio donde se almacena la memoria que fue retirada, pero sí una persona vuelve a ver esa memoria, podrá recuperarla, la velocidad en la que regresa el recuerdo depende de hace cuanto tiempo fue borrada la memoria y cuantas veces ha sido utilizado el borra memorias en esa persona.

—Entonces no es un borrado de memoria como tal, simplemente se traslada el recuerdo a otro lugar.

—Prácticamente.

— ¿Y qué hacen con todas esas memorias almacenadas?

—Sirven como registro, nos ayudan a saber que criaturas o en qué lugares ocurrieron los ataques, para tomar precauciones.

— ¿Tú familia sabe sobre este trabajo que realizas?

—No tiene por qué enterarse.

— ¿Y qué es lo que creen que haces cuando sales a supervisar a la sociedad?

—Creen que soy el consejero del alcalde, también creen que realizo supervisiones a mi fábrica de guardafangos.

—Muy bien, ahora ¿Cuál es tu relación con los Pines?

—Ellos arruinaron a mi familia, le metieron extrañas ideas a Pacífica, y descubrieron algo que no debían.

— ¿Te refieres al fraude de la fundación del pueblo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —la sorpresa de Preston era evidente.

—Cuándo dieron el discurso inaugural del pueblo durante el día del pionero, noté que algunas cosas que se dijeron de la historia "oficial" sobre la fundación de Gravity Falls no concordaban, solo fue cuestión de unir las pistas hasta dar con la respuesta. —Lisa trato de sonar convincente, tenía que ocultar que realmente lo sabía gracias a los archivos que se encontraban en la base de datos a la que fue conectada—. La pregunta aquí es ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Solo mi familia, Los gemelos Pines, el alcalde y McGucket, así que te pido que no lo divulgues, es un secreto de seguridad nacional que por años se ha tratado de ocultar, sobre todo para evitarle la vergüenza al país del octavo presidente y medio, eso nos daría una mala reputación como nación.

— ¿Lo haces para ahorrar la vergüenza a la nación, o ahorrar la vergüenza a tu familia por descender del recogedor de basura del pueblo?

—Estas empezando a colmar mi paciencia, niña

—Solo una pregunta más y te dejaré en paz ¿Cuál es tu interés por recuperar la mansión Noroeste?

—Es parte fundamental de nuestra historia familiar.

—Hay algo más por lo que quieres recuperarla ¿Cierto? —Preston se acercó demasiado a Lisa, se puso cara a cara con ella, por fuera no lo demostraba, pero por dentro se sentía nerviosa, llevó su mano al bolsillo y sostuvo algo, solo por seguridad.

—Tengo mis razones, pero eso es algo que no te importa, así que te pido que no te entrometas más, no me gustaría saber que algo malo le ocurrió a tu familia, en especial a tu hermana que participó en el concurso de belleza, no me agrada mucho que digamos ¿Ya puedes dejarme en paz? —Por el tono que utilizó Preston, Lisa sabía que eso era una amenaza.

—Creo que es todo, gracias por tu cooperación.

—Ahora que cumplí con mi parte, espero que cumplas con la tuya, así que espero que no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, de lo contrario estarás en problemas.

—Ya tengo lo que necesitaba, así que no veo por qué regresar, ¿Algún mensaje que quiera que le transmita a Pacífica cuando la vea?

—Que a menos que cambie su actitud y vuelva a ser la de antes, no será bienvenida de nuevo en esta casa.

Preston entró a la cabaña, dejando sola a la pequeña Loud, quien decidió tomar camino hacia su siguiente objetivo.

— _"Y yo que creí que nosotras habíamos sido unas imbéciles por obligar a Lincoln a utilizar un traje de ardilla, al menos nosotras aprendimos nuestra lección._

Lisa tomó un camino que la llevaría al centro del pueblo, donde se encontraba su siguiente objetivo.

* * *

—Vamos Lola, es necesario hacer esto, ¡Estoy aburrida!

—Tranquila, Lana, unas fotos más y terminamos.

— ¿Porque soy yo la que tuvo que acompañarte? Luan o Lincoln son mejores con la cámara, incluso Lily tomó tu foto del anuario.

—Luan se fue a ver un show de marionetas, Lori llevó a Lily al parque, y Lincoln ha estado actuando raro desde hace unos días.

—Lo sé, desde que no salió de su habitación en varios días ha estado así.

— ¿Y ya descubriste porque estuvo encerrado?

—No, el día que salió de su habitación trate de hablar con él, pero solo dice que estuvo leyendo un comic muy largo, pero desde ese día a actuado raro.

—Pero estos últimos días lo ha estado más, siempre lo veo muy cansado, parece no haber dormido en varios días.

— Lo sé, de hecho se lo pregunte, pero solo dijo que ha estado teniendo pesadillas.

—Tal vez vio una película de terror, recuerdas cómo estuvo esa vez que se vio la película de "El cosechador".

—Tal vez tengas razón, ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Aún no, necesito tomar unas cuántas fotos más por aquí.

— ¿Y porque venimos al bosque?, hay mejores lugares donde podemos tomar tus fotos.

—Lo sé, pero el bosque es muy hermoso, aparte no será el único lugar, aún nos falta ir a la cabaña del misterio, al cementerio y al...

—No entiendo porque necesitas todas estas fotos.

—Necesito tomarlas como evidencia de que gané el concurso "Señorita Gravity Falls", me servirán para mis futuros concursos.

— ¿Segura que no son para molestar a Lindsey Sweetwater, o para mostrárselas a Winston?

—Eso solo es algo secundario, ahora tomemos unas cuántas fotos más arriba de ese tronco y terminamos.

—Em, Hola, ¿Tú eres Lola Loud? ¿La señorita Gravity Falls? —ambas chicas saltaron del susto al escuchar esa voz, miraron un poco a los alrededores y encontraron a un adolescente muy pálido, este tenía ropa obscura muy gastada, este al acercarse a ellas, se movía de forma errática, ambas chicas desconfiaron de él al instante—. Lo siento, no quería asustarlas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Lola.

—Mi nombre es Normal...mente.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Norman!, mi nombre es Norman —dijo de forma abrupta.

Las gemelas retrocedieron un poco, pero aquel sujeto se acercó más a ellas.

— ¿Y qué quieres, Norman? —Lana trató de sonar ruda, pero no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Quiero llevar a Lola a un concurso de belleza —Su forma de hablar era muy extraña.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Lola, más por la curiosidad que por interés.

—En medio del bosque, de hecho ya empezó, ya solo te están esperando, hay que darnos prisa.

Sus hermanas, su madre y su padre le advirtieron acerca de estas situaciones desde que entró a su primer concurso, advertencias sobre personas que tratarían de acercarse a ella, que le harías propuestas o regalos para ganar su confianza, para luego hacerle daño.

La forma errática de su caminar y de su forma de hablar, le causaban mucha desconfianza a Lola, y era más que obvio que no había creído su historia, al voltear a ver a su gemela, notó que ella tenía las mismas sospechas, así que ambas se prepararon para salir corriendo, algo que Norman notó.

—Por favor no corran, no soy un monstruo, no quiero hacerles daño —Norman acercó su mano hacia ellas, pero esta se desprendió, esto espantó a las gemelas, quienes lanzaron un grito de terror y se alejaron de él, pero Norman las siguió.

— ¡Aléjate de nosotras! —gritó Lana, pero al ver que norman se acercó más a ellas, tomó una rama del suelo y con esta golpeo el otro brazo de Norman, el cual salió desprendido, esto hizo que las gemelas lanzaran otro grito.

—Tranquilas, no les hare daño.

— ¿Qué eres y que quieres con Lola!

—Yo solo, ¡Auch! —Norman recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Lana, este enojado, le arrebato su rama a Lana, luego al empujo dejándola en el suelo, pero Lola golpeó a Norman con otra rama cercana a ella.

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA! —Lola lanzó otro golpe, pero este fue detenido por un pequeño brazo que le salió del pecho a Norman, esto dejó sorprendida a Lola.

—Tranquilas, les seré sincero, les mentí, no hay ningún concurso, les diré la verdad pero no corran, lo que tengo que decir es importante, pero por favor no se vayan.

— ¿Y porque debería creerte?

—Solo dame la oportunidad y te explicare todo.

—Tienes quince segundos.

—Lola, ¿Enserio confiaras en él?

—No, solo quiero saber que está ocurriendo —Lana tomó lugar de lado de su hermana, cada una sostenían una rama y estaban en posición de ataque.

—La verdad es... —Norman se quitó la ropa, dejando al descubierto a pequeños hombrecillos que formaban su cuerpo, las gemelas estaba boquiabiertas, no podían creer lo que observaban—. Sé que es extraño, les daré tiempo para que procesen la información.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Lana si poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué eres? —secundó su hermana.

—Mi nombre es Jeff y soy el líder de los Gnomos, ellos son Carson, Steve, Jason y Mike —señaló hacia los gnomos que lo sostenían.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? —preguntó Lola, no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Veras, desde hace años hemos estado buscando a alguien que se convierta en nuestra reina, y después de que supimos de ti, sabíamos que eras la indicada, así que ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres ser nuestra reina? —Jeff le mostro una sortija con un gran diamante.

¿Ser una reina? De haber aceptado, habría cumplido uno de sus sueños, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en reina, no era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Estas bromeando? No puedo ser su reina, y eso es…extraño, así que lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no —le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

—Esperaba que no dijeras eso, pero ahora no me dejas opción, ¿Chicos? —Jeff chasqueó los dedos y todos los gnomos rodearon a las gemelas, las apuntaba con sus puntiagudos sombreros.

— ¿¡Qué diablos hacen!?

—Escucha niña, hemos estado buscando una reina por mucho tiempo, y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta, así que vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas.

— ¡No pueden hacerle esto a mi hermana! —intervino Lola.

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Sin previo aviso, Lana golpeó a un par de gnomos, dejando una vía libre para escapar, trató de tomar a su hermana y escapar, pero el grupo de gnomos se abalanzó hacia ella y la comenzaron a golpear, provocándole algunos moretones e incluso una ligera hemorragia nasal.

— ¡Olviden a la chica, tomen a Lola!

Los gnomos hicieron caso a su líder y atraparon a Lola, la ataron con cuerdas para que no pudiera escapar.

— ¡La tenemos, larguémonos de aquí!

— ¡LOLA!

— ¡LANA, AYUDA!

Los gnomos corrieron en dirección al bosque, Lana trato de seguirlos, pero los gnomos corrían rápidamente, los pudo seguir algunos metros, pero los perdió de vista rápidamente.

— ¿¡LOLA?! ¿¡LOLA?! ¿¡LOLA?! —Lana no recibió respuesta—. ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¡Ya se!

Lana sacó su celular y trató de llamar a la única persona que sabría lidiar con esto, pero no había recepción en el interior del bosque, así corrió con dirección al pueblo, pero en el camino encontró una gran roca a la cual subió, una vez arriba logró obtener recepción, así que realizó la llamada.

 _—"¿Hola?"_

— ¡Necesito ayuda, lola fue secuestrada!

* * *

¿Dónde estaba?, fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, ¿Cómo había llegado?, hasta donde recordaba, había sido secuestrada por un grupo de gnomos que la arrastraron hacia el bosque, trato de pelear pero le arrojaron un extraño polvo que la dejó inconsciente, ahora se encontraba acostada en lo que parecía ser un tronco gigante, atada de manos y pies, por lo que el escape era imposible, observó el lugar en el que se encontraba, parecía estar dentro de una extraña habitación.

— ¿Hola? ¿¡Alguien me escucha!? ¡AUXILIO!

—Estamos en lo profundo del bosque, nadie te oirá, así que guarda silencio —Jeff se acercó a ella, acompañado de un gran grupo de gnomos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? —dijo sin poder ocultar el miedo que sentía.

—Ya te lo dije, necesitamos una reina.

— ¿Y por eso me secuestraron?

—Sí, verás, hace muchos años tuvimos una reina con nosotros, era muy hermosa y una gran mujer, pero un fatídico día tuvo un accidente en el que perdió la vida…...todos los gnomos quedamos devastados —de sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas—. Así que desde entonces, buscamos una reina, durante años buscamos a la persona perfecta pero fue difícil hallar a alguien, lo más cerca que estuvimos fue hace un año cuando engañamos a una chica que buscaba desesperadamente un novio, pero su hermano nos lo impidió, pero ahora te encontramos a ti, ¿Quién mejor que la señorita Gravity Falls para llenar el lugar de nuestra reina?

— ¿Y para que necesitan una reina con tanta urgencia?

—Para reproducirnos —Lola quedo boquiabierta por la revelación —. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero todos nosotros somos hombres, y por desgracia no vivimos eternamente, nuestra esperanza de vida es baja a comparación de un humano, así que necesitamos preservar nuestra especie, por lo general tenemos una reina que cada cierto tiempo da a luz a una mujer que tomará su lugar, por desgracia, nuestra reina murió antes de eso, así que prepárate, Lola, porque has sido elegida como nuestra nueva reina, no te mentiré, al principio te puede resultar doloroso, pero créeme que te gustará.

Lola perdió todo el color de su rostro al mismo tiempo que su miedo aumentaba al oír esas palabras, tal vez tuviera seis años, pero sabía a lo que se refería el gnomo.

— ¡No pueden hacerlo, tengo seis años, yo no puedo quedar...! —Jeff tapó su boca con un trozo de tela para impedirle hablar o gritar.

—sh sh sh sh, no me gusta cuando se la pasan quejándose, solo mantén el cuerpo relajado, entre menos te resistas más rápido terminaremos, ¿Entendiste?

Lola se movía frenéticamente mientras trataba de zafarse de sus ataduras, pero le era imposible, Jeff la tomó de las mejillas para detenerla, le retiró su tiara y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Chicos, desnúdenla.

Los gnomos se acercaron a ella y rápidamente le arrancaron el vestido, Jeff se acercó a sus piernas y lentamente retiró su ropa interior, Lola se intentó defender, pero era inútil, las lágrimas no pararon de salir mientras sentía pequeñas manos rozando sus partes íntimas, las lágrimas aumentaron cuando observó que el gnomo ya estaba desnudo, y lentamente acercaba su miembro hacia ella.

—Mantente tranquila, solo frotare un poco para que no duela.

Lola sintió como el gnomo hacía contacto con ella, empezó a moverse frenéticamente tratando de alejarse de él, pero Jeff la golpeó en el rostro.

— ¡Quieres dejar de moverte! ¡Solo haces esto más difícil para los dos!, ¿¡Que no entiendes que no hay escapatoria!?, solo acepta tu destino, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Lola empezó a sentir como el gnomo empezaba a introducir lentamente su miembro en ella, para luego comenzar a moverse de forma violenta, algo que la lastimaba, siguió tratando de buscar una forma de escapar, pero el gnomo nuevamente la golpeó, esto la hizo darse cuenta que no importaba lo que intentara, no había escapatoria, así que simplemente se rindió, decidió hacerle caso al gnomo y dejar de pelear, solo cerro los ojos y esperó a que todo terminara.

— ¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!

Los gnomos voltearon hacia dónde provenía esa voz, solo para que les lanzarán un extraño líquido que dejó a algunos gnomos retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, los otros gnomos, entre ellos Jeff, se lanzaron a él, pero utilizó el soplador de hojas que traía consigo para atrapar a un gnomo cercano y utilizarlo como proyectil para dejar fuera de combate a los demás, repitió esto varias veces hasta que dejo fuera de combate a los gnomos, luego se acercó rápidamente a la chica, quien estaba en un estado de shock.

—Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí —le retiró el trozo de tela de su boca y la liberó de sus ataduras, está, al ver a su salvador, le dio un gran abrazo, no pudo evitar llorar, estaba destrozada emocionalmente, pero ese abrazo la reconfortó, la hizo sentirse segura.

— ¡Gracias por salvarme, Lincoln! —dijo sin siquiera tratar de contener el llanto.

.

.

.

.

.

"BR VL ORV HVFXFKH, SUHVWRQ."

* * *

 **¿Recuerdan aquel lejano 2 de julio del 2017 cuando publiqué el capítulo seis titulado "Concurso", un capitulo que se sentía como si fuera relleno, pero les comenté que aportaba algo importante a la historia, y que afectaría a cierto personaje de cabello rubio?, pues bien, ocho capítulos después, finalmente tenemos las consecuencias de ese capítulo, que no solo afectaron a una, sino a dos personajes de cabello rubio.**

 **Por un lado, descubrimos porque Pacífica había estado ausente la mayor parte de la historia, también descubrimos la postura de su padre al enterarse de que había perdido el concurso, el castigo que le fue impuesto a Pacífica, y la decisión que tomó con respecto a su familia, la cual tendrá grandes repercusiones a corto y largo plazo.**

 **Por otro lado, tenemos a Lola, para quien tal vez ganar el título de "Señorita Gravity Falls" no fue tan beneficioso como creía en un principio, sobre todo por ser alguien que viene de fuera del pueblo, esto la convirtió en la candidata perfecta para ser la reina de los gnomos y, bueno, ya vieron lo que sucedió, solo esperemos se recupere de esta.**

 **Aunque algunas preguntas fueron resueltas, muchas más han aparecido ¿Cuál será el destino de Pacífica? ¿Algún día hará las paces con su familia? ¿Preston la perdonará? ¿Lo que le ocurrió a Lola es consecuencia de las investigaciones de Lisa? ¿Lola sufrirá alguna clase de secuela? y lo más importante ¿Cómo afectara este suceso a Lola, a su familia y a sus amigos de la cabaña del misterio? Todos estos misterios y mucho más serán revelados en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **Este capítulo es uno de los que me tiene más nervioso a la hora de publicarlo, sobre todo porque me estoy arriesgando mucho al cambiar la clasificación del fic, algo que creo que me puede ser beneficioso en el futuro, ya que puedo explorar más temas y situaciones sin restricción, sin embargo, no sé cómo tomarán ustedes este cambio, sé que a muchos les gustará, pero a otros no, así que siéntanse libres de exponer su punto de vista en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Con respecto a la escena de Lola, fue algo arriesgado, y fue mucho ensayo y error, de hecho tenía otras dos posibles escenas de esta, una era más "liviana", limitándose solo a abuso físico, mientras que la otra era más gráfica y explicita, pero finalmente me decidí por la que ustedes leyeron, una escena que se encontraba en un punto intermedio, no tan grafica pero que tendría en Lola el efecto deseado, para saber a qué efecto me refiero tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo, por cierto, tengo que aclarar que este tipo de situaciones no serán comunes en el fanfic, de hecho (hasta ahora) no hay planes de otro evento similar, así que si no les gustan este tipo de eventos, no hay nada de que preocuparse.**

 **Cambiando un poco de tema, sé que este capítulo es más corto que los que había estado escribiendo últimamente, eso se debió a diferentes situaciones que se me juntaron y absorbieron gran parte de mi tiempo, una de ellas fue que finalmente me tomé la libertad de corregir la ortografía y el formato del prólogo y de los capítulos 1, 2 y 3, no se agregó o se quitó nada a la historia así que no se preocupen por tener que leerlos de nuevo; otra cuestión fue que estas dos semanas tuve de todo por hacer, desde exámenes (la semana pasada tuve dos, y esta semana tuve tres exámenes el jueves :s), tareas, compra de materiales para prácticas, ver la cuarta temporada de Bojack Horseman, ponerme al corriente con Rick and Morty y terminar de ver One Punch Man, en fin, tuve el tiempo un poco reducido, aun así, para suerte mía, este 15 y 16 de septiembre son las fiestas patrias en mi país, por lo mismo me dieron libre el día viernes, día que dediqué a terminar este capítulo y a iniciar la escritura del siguiente, que si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, podría llegar un poco antes a ustedes, aunque no es seguro aun.**

 **Como siempre, le doy la bienvenida a "Lobo Hibiki", " 974" y "carlos22", quienes son nuevos seguidores de la historia, espero les guste.**

 **También agradezco a " 974" y "carlos22", por agregar esta historia a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Les mando un saludo especial a "Guest", "Lobo Hibiki", "SG-1 Sheppard", "Un Guest Mas", "Dext Belt", "Amadeusjohan", "Shadow 13" y "Steven002 D" por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus Review:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Todos cambiamos nuestra forma de ver a Lynn desde ese capítulo, aunque todos (o la mayoría) esperamos que pronto llegue ese esperado capitulo donde regrese a ser una de las hermanas favoritas del fandom, y si, Lisa está empezando a molestar a la gente del pueblo con su investigación, aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta que es ella, todos creen que es un tipo en gabardina negra, la pregunta es ¿La descubrirán?**

 _ **Lobo Hibiki:**_ **Que bien que descubriste el fic, espero sea de tu agrado y estés más seguido por aquí.**

 _ **SG-1 Sheppard:**_ **Robbie resultó ser un zombi, algo que, como fan, esperaba se confirmara en la serie, por desgracia nunca pasó, Lisa enterándose que hay gente que sospecha que alguien investiga al pueblo, esperemos no le traiga contratiempos, y me alegra que la pelea entre Lynn y Rudo haya sido de tu agrado, y hablando de Lynn, será divertido ver cómo reaccionará al saber que Dipper la mira de esa forma, ¿Cómo lo tomará?, y las gemelas, bueno, la respuesta a esa respuesta ya quedo resuelta en este capítulo, lo importante es saber que pasará después.**

 _ **Un Guest Mas:**_ **Me alegra saber que este capítulo fue de tu agrado, como mencionas, este capítulo tiene de todo, pero te puedo adelantar que el siguiente tendrá esto y mucho más, pero por desgracia para ti, tendrás que esperar un poco.**

 **Algo que tengo que confesar es que la historia de este fic no fue la primera que planee, de hecho tenía planeado escribir un fic donde la familia Loud y los gemelos Pines llegaran a Gravity Falls al mismo tiempo, y a partir de ahí se desarrollara la historia, pero no logre hacer que funcionara, así que mi segunda versión fue esta, la cual creo que ha funcionado mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba.**

 _ **Dext Belt:**_ **La explicación se da durante el día 6 del diario de Lisa, pero es no es lo importante, estamos aquí a la espera del LincolnxMabel, el cual está en papel aun, estoy viendo los pros y contras de incluirlo, y aunque hasta ahora la edad podría ser un impedimento (que no lo veo tan grave), van ganando los pros, pero tardará, y sobre Lola, de hecho el plan original era que Preston contratara a alguien (aun no tenía candidatos) para que secuestraran a Lola, pero lo descarte porque tengo diferentes planes para él.**

 **PD. Aun espero ese dibujo que me prometiste.**

 _ **AmadeusJohan:**_ **Me alegra saber que la pelea hacía sonar en tu cabeza los sonidos clásicos de MvsC y de SF, ya que esto fue puesto en parte como referencia hacia los primeros juegos que me introdujeron a este género, de hecho, habrás notado que estuvo plagado de referencias a estas series y a otras series de peleas (como MK), incluso si lees los diálogos de Evil Rudo al revés (si es que no lo hiciste), notaras algo que puede te agrade.**

 **Lisa comenzó con sus entrevistas y descubrió uno de los secretos más grandes de Robbie, solo nos queda esperar ver quiénes serán sus siguientes objetivos y que descubrirá de ellos, también tenemos el Lynnper, Lypper o como sea que le digan, el cual al parecer, todos aceptaron de buena manera, pero es seguro que Dipper y Lynn aprenderán mucho uno del otro.**

 **Para terminar, en este capítulo agregué la dosis diaria de misterios por resolver, pero en el siguiente traerá muchos más, tendrás mucho trabajo, y por cierto, la respuesta al porque Lucy no puede contactar con el mas allá, está escondida en parte los dos capítulos anteriores.**

 _ **Shadow 13:**_ **¿Preferirías que Lisa metiera la mano en el pozo del dolor? Usted es diabólico, ahora, con respecto al Dipcifica, no te preocupes, yo también apoyo ese ship, de hecho era una de las muchas cosas que esperaba que ocurrieran en la serie y no pasaron, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que Pacífica regrese a su antigua actitud, de hecho, creo que ya te puedes dar una idea del papel que jugará ella en la historia, pero yo también estoy impaciente por saber qué pensará Pacífica cuando se entere que Dipper tiene un interés por Lynn.**

 **Con el ship de LincolnxMabel, no veo tan grave la edad, a fin de cuentas son dos años de diferencia, no es tan grave como muchos otros ships que se han manejado en diferentes fanfics (como Luna enamorada de alguien que le doblaba la edad cuando ella seguía siendo menor de edad), pero aun esta la idea en papel.**

 **Antes de irme, Lucy no tardará de buscar a "el maestro" para solucionar su problema, lo cual será muy interesante, por cierto, con respecto a las sugerencias que mencionas en tu comentario, muchas de estas ideas ya las tenía contempladas para aparecer, otras que me dejaste se pudieron agregar sin ningún problema a la historia, y otras simplemente las tuve de descartar, ya que afectaban mis planes, no te diré cuales si se agregaron y cuáles no, tendrás que esperar, y créeme que será una espera un poco larga (puede que sea un mes e incluso tal vez mas), pero si quieres una pequeña pista, te puedo decir que alguien puede recibir una propuesta académica muy tentadora en un futuro, aunque claro, no será gratis.**

 _ **Steven002 D:**_ **Si que pasó mucho tiempo desde tu ultimo Review, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.**

 **La teoría del Robbie Zombi fue algo que me tenía con el pendiente, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo tomarían la explicación que doy a su "Zombificacion", es grato saber que fue de su agrado, también me alegra saber que este fic los deja con muchas cosas que pensar y misterios por descubrir, eso me ayuda a saber que estoy ocultando ciertos misterios mejor de lo que creí, los finales que dejen en suspenso de volverán más habituales, y ojala hubiera sido la sociedad y no por los gnomos, los que raptaron a Lola, pero bueno, pero eso es tema del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Despues de terminar la reviews, quiero hacer una mención especial al canal de YouTube "GreenFics", quien ha comenzado con la publicación de mi fanfic en formato de audio libro, algo que agradezco infinitamente, aunque si para ustedes basta con leerlo aquí, también encontraran otros fanfic en este formato, desde algunos de The Loud House que tal vez conozcan, hasta de otros fandoms (como Ladybug o Jimmy Newtron), les recomiendo que si tienen la oportunidad, se den una vuelta por el canal, sé que encontraran algo que les guste.**

 **También mando un agradecimiento a todos los lectores en general, desde los que mandan sus PM donde me comparten sus ideas y teorías, a todos los que dejan sugerencias para la historia, y también agradezco a todos esos lectores fantasma, aquellos que, pese a no dejar reviews o mensajes, se toman el tiempo de leer y seguir esta historia.**

 **Antes de irme una última pregunta ¿Quién habían pensado que fue el que llegó al rescate de Lola antes de que se revelara su identidad?**

 **Con esto terminado, y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	16. Capítulo 15: El final de un día caótico

Capítulo 15: El final de un día caótico.

Empezaba a caer el atardecer cuando llegó a su siguiente objetivo, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de su posición, solo bastó con regresar al pueblo y caminar por la avenida principal, ahí encontró la tienda de la telepatía, un local similar a la cabaña del misterio donde se montaba un show de canto y baile, durante el cual, el vidente Gideon supuestamente leía la mente de los asistentes.

Hace unos días había asistido al show junto con su familia, por supuesto este resultó ser un fraude, pero cuando quiso acercarse a él para interrogarlo, un par de hombres corpulentos se lo impidieron, esta vez iba preparada para que no volviera a ocurrir.

Al acercarse al camerino de Gideon, encontró a los mismos hombres de la vez anterior, ambos al verla acercarse, le bloquearon el paso.

— ¿Asunto? —preguntó el hombre cuyos ojos eran de un color blanco.

—Vengo a buscar a Gideon.

—Lo siento niña, pero no puedes hablar con él, ahora vete.

—Es importante que hable con él.

—Él está ocupado en asuntos importantes y no quiere ser molestado, así que vete, no nos obligues a...

Lisa sacó su arma criogénica y congeló a los guardias de Gideon, luego entró al camerino, donde lo encontró peinando su cabello y preparando su vestuario para el show de esta noche, Gideon observó venir a Lisa desde su espejo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Les dije que quería estar a solas! ¿¡Porque la dejaron pasar!? ¿Chicos?

—Ellos están congelados, tardarán una hora en descongelarse, tal vez menos con este clima.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? si vienes por un autógrafo o una foto tendrás que venir una hora antes del show.

—Solo vengo por información.

—Los precios y horarios de cada show están pegados en la entrada, la mercancía se vende en la tienda de regalos y tienen otros costos.

—No vengo por ese tipo de información.

— ¿Entonces qué buscas?

— ¿Solo quiero información sobre el diario dos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes sobre él?

—Estoy seguro que ya habrás notado todo lo extraño que ocurre en el pueblo.

—Sí, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Cómo sabes sobre…?

—Dipper me envió a preguntarte sobre él, quiere saber cómo lo encontraste y qué cosas hiciste con él, solo para confirmar si algo de ese diario puede ser la causa de lo que ocurre en el pueblo, y antes de que lo preguntes, si, trabajo con Dipper.

— ¿Y porque no vino él a preguntarme?

—Porque está ocupado realizando otras actividades que requieren su completa atención, ¿Ahora podrías contestar mis preguntas?

—De acuerdo, el diario lo encontré cerca de la escuela primaria del pueblo, estaba enterrado bajo un gran árbol y encerrado en una caja de metal.

— ¿Hace cuando fue eso?

—Unos meses después de que entré a la escuela.

— ¿Y tras descubrir el diario fue cómo surgió la idea del niño vidente?

—No, eso fue plan de mi padre desde que nací.

—Según Dipper, estuviste obsesionado por reunir los tres diarios, ¿Cuál era tu objetivo?

—Según tenía entendido, si juntabas el diario uno con el diario dos, tendría acceso a un poder inimaginable, con ese poder podría conquistar el pueblo, pero luego ocurrió…...

— ¿El Raromagedón?

—No, la llegada de Dipper y Mabel al pueblo ¿Dipper te contó acerca del Raromagedón?

—Dijo que sería mejor que tuviera más perspectiva de lo que ocurrió hace un año para averiguar si eso no está afectando al pueblo actualmente, pero cuéntame ¿En que afectó la llegada de los gemelos Pines?

—Para no alargar la historia, ellos detuvieron todos mis planes y me enviaron a la cárcel, luego ocurrió el Raromagedón.

— ¿Ahí fue donde mejoró tu relación con los Pines?

—Sí, durante el Raromagedón, Dipper hizo darme cuenta de mis errores, después de derrotar a Bill, decidí dejar todo el fraude del chico vidente atrás, cerramos la tienda de la telepatía y decidí ser alguien normal.

—Si ese era tu objetivo ¿Porque volviste a abrir la tienda de la telepatía?

—Eso fue simplemente negocio, el lote de autos de mi padre funcionaba para obtener ingresos, pero no era suficiente, pero al empezar a promocionarse el pueblo como un lugar de experiencias paranormales, era una buena oportunidad para continuar con la tienda de la telepatía ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

—Eso es todo, gracias por tu cooperación.

— ¿Terminamos tan rápido?

—Sí, me diste la información requerida, no necesito nada más —La mayor parte de la información de Gideon ya había sido obtenida gracias a Wendy, solo necesitaba saber algunos detalles sobre el diario dos—. Si me disculpas, tengo más personas que interrogar.

—Antes de irte, necesito darte algo que tal vez te ayude con tu investigación —Gideon se acercó a su tocador y de ahí sacó una hoja en mal estado—. Esta hoja pertenece al diario dos, la guardé en su momento porque me sería de utilidad más adelante, pero ahora ya no la necesito, en esta se explica un hechizo de control mental.

—Gracias, Gideon, será de utilidad.

—Antes de irte ¿Podrías descongelar a mis guardaespaldas?

—Con tu secadora de pelo bastará, o espera a que se descongelen por sí mismos.

Lisa salió de la tienda de la telepatía, según Wendy, Gideon era un chico molesto y malvado, pero el Gideon que observó aquí fue completamente diferente, incluso sacarle información fue más fácil de lo esperado, o estaba actuando muy bien o realmente cambió después del Raromagedón, o tal vez fue el hecho de hacerlo creer que trabajaba con Dipper, al parecer esa pequeña mentira funcionaba mejor de lo esperado, así que esperaba que funcionara también con el alcalde, la alcaldía no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, así que decidió caminar, pero mientras avanzaba, recibió una llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— _"Preston, Robbie y ahora Gideon me llamaron hace unos momentos, todos mencionaron que una niña de cuatro años fue a hacerles preguntas relacionadas a Gravity Falls ¿Me podrías decir que estas tramando?"_

—Solo estoy reuniendo información importante que podría ayudarnos a descubrir lo que ocurre en el pueblo.

— _"¿Y preguntarle a Preston sobre cómo se volvió líder de la sociedad del ojo segado nos ayudará a descubrirlo?, escucha, leí tu lista de objetivos y se cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con tus interrogatorios"._

— ¿Cómo sabes que sobre mi lista?

— _"La leí en tu base de datos"_

—Esa base de datos está protegida con una contraseña a la que solo yo tengo acceso, y es tan especifica que ningún programa de hackeo podría descifrarla ¿Cómo ingresaste a mis archivos?

— _"Cuando te conecte a mi base de datos, también me enlace a la tuya para tener acceso a todos tus archivo, ¿Crees que te daría acceso a toda mi información así sin más?, pero eso no importa ahora, ahora escucha, por lo que veo, tú siguiente paso será interrogar a Dipper, al alcalde o a mí, te pido que pares, el alcalde se encuentra muy ocupado como para que lo molestes, y Dipper no está en posición de recibirte, acaba de ocurrir una situación muy delicada y está tratando de manejarla, así que termina por ahora, solo regresa al hotel y escribe un informe sobre la información que recabaste, tal vez nos sea de utilidad, ¿Entendido?"_

—De acuerdo, pero antes quisiera verte, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría discutir en persona.

— _"Por ahora es mejor que no hagas contacto conmigo."_

— ¿Y cuándo podré verte en persona?

— _"Si tu teoría que escribiste en tus archivos resulta correcta, será antes de lo que crees, pero por ahora será mejor que cortes todo contacto conmigo"_

— _De acuerdo, pero es necesario que nos veamos a la brevedad posible._

— _Cuando sea el momento yo hare contacto contigo, pero por ahora es mejor seguir trabajando así, por cierto, deja de mencionar que trabajas para Dipper, ya que, por excepción de algunos cuantos, la gente del pueblo no sabe que él trabaja conmigo y no quiero que la gente piense que trabajas para él, o lo meteras en problemas, también te pido que seas más discreta con tu investigación, ha sido muy difícil cubrirte, y tienes suerte que la gente crea que el que está investigando el pueblo es uno de mis chicos, pero si la gente descubre que tu estas envuelta en esto, no tendré más opción que borrarte la memoria, además podrías meter en problemas a tu familia y eso es algo que ninguno de los dos queremos, estamos en contacto._

La llamada finalizó, y con esta, el día de Lisa, ahora tendría que abortar su misión, era mejor no hacer enojar a su aliado, por ahora lo mejor era llegar al hotel, escribir el reporte con la información recabada y después relajarse un poco, estos últimos días habían sido estresantes para ella, no le vendría mal un descanso.

* * *

 _—"¿Y ese pueblo es tan misterioso como dicen?"_

—No, eso del pueblo plagado de misterios es solo para atraer turistas, de hecho es un pueblo muy tranquilo, hay turistas por todos lados pero aun así es un lugar muy divertido.

— _"He oído cosas geniales de ese lugar, me gustaría visitarlo en algún momento"._

— ¿Y porque no vienes con tu familia? se la pasarán genial.

— _"Me encantaría, pero no puedo, ahorita estamos vacacionando en el pueblo natal de mi abuela"._

— ¿Estás con toda tu familia?

— _"Si"_

— ¿Y cómo es vacacionar con todos?

— _"Ahora entiendo a qué te referías cuando decías que no era fácil pasar un verano con una familia numerosa, antes solo éramos mamá, Bobby y yo, pero al estar todos es algo muy diferente, al principio me costó trabajo acostumbrarme, pero es una experiencia única"._

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —Lincoln dio un gran bostezo.

— _"¿Te encuentras bien, Lincoln? te veo muy cansado"._

—No es nada, solo que no he podido dormir bien últimamente.

— _"Adivinare, ¿Tus hermanas?"_

—No, he tenido pesadillas últimamente.

— _"¿Enserio?_ deben ser muy aterradoras para no dejarte dormir."

—Algunas lo son, otras simplemente son raras.

— _¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"_

— ¿Recuerdas esas películas sobre la depuración anual? Soñé que mis hermanas me abandonaban en un bosque dos horas antes de que iniciara la depuración, me daban la bicicleta de Lynn para volver a casa pero la cadena se rompía.

— _"¿Porque tus hermanas te dejarían abandonado en el bosque en una noche así?"_

—Solo recuerdo que estaban molestas por algo, pero no recuerdo bien porque, solo recuerdo que trataba de llegar a casa, pero tenía que huir de todos los locos que estaba en la calle matándose entre ellos, recuerdo que estuve escapando por más de una hora hasta que llegué a un callejón, donde era perseguido por un hombre con un hacha y una máscara de toro, solo recuerdo que antes de que me atacará con el hacha yo desperté.

— _"Eso no se oye tan aterrado"_

—Lo sé, pero lo soñé tan real, incluso sentí que el tiempo pasaba como en la vida real, era como si estuviera ahí en realidad.

— _"¿No viste esas películas antes de irte a dormir?, A lo mejor te pasó lo mismo que esa vez que viste "el cosechador"_

—No, de hecho esas películas no me causan miedo.

— _"¿Y has tenido alguna otra pesadilla loca como esa? ¿Tal vez una donde yo aparezca? —dijo Ronnie Anne de forma burlona._

— ¿De hecho, si?

— _¿"Enserio?"_

—Sí, no recuerdo bien el porqué, pero por alguna razón mis hermanas y yo teníamos poderes sobrenaturales, pero también nos convertíamos en monstruos que destruíamos todo Royal Woods, matábamos a todos y estábamos a punto de extender algo que llamábamos "Loudmaggedon" por todo el mundo, pero tú, junto con Clyde y un tipo que no recuerdo su nombre, quien portaba una especie de espada mágica, iban a detenernos, no recuerdo mucho del sueño, pero en él ya habían matado a la mayoría de mis hermanas, mientras yo continuaba planeando como destruirlos, ese sueño fue extraño y aterrador, pero era muy gráfico, hacia cosas tan asquerosas que incluso desperté con ganas de vomitar.

— _"No sé qué es lo que estás estado haciendo, pero deberías parar, porque te está dañando el cerebro —La chica empezó a reír sin control, al principio Lincoln se molestó, pero luego el mismo estaba riendo—. Deberías anotar esos sueños, serían buenas historias, incluso podrías publicarlas en esa página de internet donde la gente escribe fanfics, solo adaptas tus sueños para que aparezca Ace Savvy en ellas y te volverías famoso en el fandom, ¿Alguna otra pesadilla? ¿Una no aterradora esta vez?_

—Hace unos días tuve una no aterradora en la que yo me convertía en vampiro.

—" _Eso se oye genial"_.

—De hecho lo era, tenía los poderes de los vampiros y eso.

—"¿Y cómo los obtenías?

—Recuerdo que entraba a una casa abandonada donde…..

— ¡Ronalda, mi'ja, ya está lista la comida! —se escuchó decir a la abuela de Ronnie, la cual se encontraba fuera de cámara.

— _"¡En un segundo abuela!, lo siento, Lincoln, me tengo que ir."_

—No hay problema, hablamos después.

— _"Si, aún quiero saber qué otras pesadillas has tenido, tal vez tu convertido en una chica, o tu siendo la estrella de un equipo fútbol, solo que con poderes o algo así —Ronnie soltó otra carcajada._

—De hecho…

—" _Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?, en fin, hablamos luego, realmente quiero seguir escuchando acerca de tus sueños, pero no quiero hacer esperar a mi abuela, hasta la próxima "Lame-o"._

—Nos vemos hasta nuestro siguiente vídeo chat "Ronalda" —Lincoln terminó el vídeo chat, cerró su laptop y tomó su diario, el cual empezó a leer—. Tal vez esto es lo que me causa pesadillas, aparte ya lo leí todo, no creo encontrar nada nuevo.

Lincoln guardó el diario y se recostó para tratar de dormir un poco, pero no lo logró, así que prendió la tv en busca de algo que lo distrajera.

*Clic*

— _"Películas de bajo presupuesto de Gravity Falls presentan "El picador criminal mutilador, la venganza" esta noche a las veintiún horas..."_

*Clic*

—"...y en otras noticias, se confirma la muerte de la actriz y cantante pop, Sarah Lynn, quien falleció a primeras horas de este día, las causas de su muerte aun no son claras, pero en cuando se tenga la información completa se las haremos saber, como recordaran, Sarah Helmulfarb, quien después cambiaría su nombre al de Sarah Lynn, fue una actriz y cantante pop que comenzó su carrera a corta edad, saltó a la fama internacional al interpretar el papel de la pequeña Sabrina, en la popular comedia "Retozando", una comedia estelarizada por el actor Boj….."

*Clic*

—" _Harto de que los búhos bloqueen tu entrada, para eso tenemos la solución..."_

*Clic*

—"... y recuerde que este fin de semana se estrenará el capítulo especial de una hora, donde Patotective hará equipo con puño de tigre para resolver el misterio de..."

*Clic*

Lincoln apagó la TV.

—Sí que tienen la peor televisión abierta en Gravity Falls, creo que mejor iré al árcade.

Se disponía a salir de su habitación, pero su teléfono espero a soñar, al ver el nombre de quien llamaba, contestó al instante.

— ¿Hola?

— " _¡Necesito ayuda, lola fue secuestrada!"_

—Tranquila Lana, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió?

— " _¡Lola fue secuestrada, un grupo de gnomos, se la llevaron al profundo del bosque!"_

— ¿¡Qué!? Escucha, activa él localizador de tu celular y quédate donde estas, voy para allá —Lincoln colgó la llamada y tomó su diario—.Sé que leí algo sobre gnomos, ¡Vamos!, gnomos, gnomos, ¡Aquí está!

Lincoln leyó rápidamente la página, en esta encontró la información que necesitaba para hacerle frente a los gnomos, corrió a la recepción del hotel, donde consiguió lo que necesitaba y rápidamente salió en ayuda de su hermana.

* * *

Lana estaba asustada, se encontraba acurrucada en una roca con una rama en mano, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento algún gnomo la atacara, por suerte su hermano llegó en poco tiempo.

— ¡Lincoln! —Su hermana le dio un abrazo en cuanto lo vio.

— ¡Lana! Te ves terrible, tienes sangre seca en la nariz ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, ¡Pero se llevaron a Lola!

—No te preocupes, iré por ella, pero ahora lo que quiero es que tomes ese camino y vayas a la cabaña del misterio, quédate ahí, ¿Entendido?

—Está bien ¿Quieres que vaya por ayuda?

—No creo que sea necesario, son solo gnomos, creo que puedo manejarlos, ahora vete, ponte a salvo.

Lincoln limpió el rostro de su hermana, le dio un abrazo y continuó su camino, Lana confiaba en su hermano, pero recordó como los gnomos la atacaron, tenía miedo de que su hermano resultara herido, así que corrió a la cabaña del misterio, aunque no solo a refugiarse, también por ayuda, tenía que encontrar a Dipper y a Mabel, ellos sabrían que hacer.

* * *

Caminó hasta lo profundo del bosque, siguiendo un mapa que tenía en su diario, si el mapa estaba en lo correcto, encontraría la guarida de los gnomos en poco tiempo, y así fue, no tardó mucho para dar con ella, la cual estaba dentro de una gran cueva, dentro de esta había un árbol, el cual tenía una entrada que parecía llevar bajo tierra, sin pensarlo, Lincoln ingreso sin perder tiempo, tenía que encontrar a su hermana.

Según el diario, los gnomos no eran seres muy peligrosos, al menos por separado, y no eran malos, sólo buscaban una reina, así que su plan era simple, entraría y hablaría con ellos, tal vez fue un error el secuestro de Lola y podría convencerlos de dejarla, aunque si por alguna razón eso fallaba, llevaba el equipo necesario para combatir a los gnomos.

El lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, era algo confuso, pero no tardó mucho en escuchar a un gnomo hablar, aunque lo que decía no era entendible, siguió el sonido de la voz hasta que lentamente esas palabras eran más entendibles, y lo que escuchaba no era agradable, siguió avanzando hasta que entró a una habitación donde encontró a un grupo de gnomos, estos estaban rodeando una mesa donde estaba Lola, quien estaba desnuda y atada de pies y manos, sobre ella estaba un gnomo que la estaba... a la mierda con su plan, tenía que actuar rápido.

— ¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!

Cuando todos los gnomos voltearon, él les arrojó una extraña poción que había hecho a base de hiedra venenosa, la cual venia explicada en el diario, cuando el resto de los gnomos se lanzaron hacia él, los combatió con un soplador de hojas, lo que según el diario, era su mayor debilidad, por suerte funcionó, todos estaban en el suelo fuera de combate, situación que aprovechó para liberar a su hermana.

—Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí.

Liberó a su hermana de sus ataduras, esta lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gracias por salvarme, Lincoln! —dijo sin siquiera tratar de contener el llanto.

—Tranquila, Lola, ya estoy aquí.

—Ellos me...Ellos me...

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, toma tus cosas para poder irnos de aquí— Lincoln trató de mostrar seguridad y tranquilidad, algo que perdió desde el primer momento que entró a esta habitación.

Él no era ajeno a las violaciones, había oído hablar de ellas en la TV, en la calle e incluso había leído historias con esta temática, historias donde parecía que los autores se divertían haciendo sufrir a sus personajes, pero una cosa era leerlas o verlas en una película, y otra era presenciarlas, ver a su hermana menos en ese estado era algo que ni siquiera imaginó ver en su vida, escucharla llorar era todavía peor, no había emociones que pudieran describir lo que sentía, quería llorar, quería correr, quería gritar, sabía que esto sería algo brutal para ella, su hermana se encontraba destrozada moralmente, posiblemente tendría un trauma de por vida, algo que ni siquiera años de terapia curarían, nunca volvería a ser la misma, Lincoln sintió algo subiendo por su esófago tratando de escapar, pero no era el momento para que él también se quebrara, tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo Lola mientras terminaba de ponerse su vestido.

—Vámonos de aquí —Lincoln tomó su mano y ambos corrieron a la salida, pero un grupo de gnomos les bloquearon el paso.

— ¡No dejaremos que te lleves a nuestra reina! —dijo uno de los gnomos.

Los gnomos atacaron a Lincoln, pero él les arrojó más de la poción, lo que los detuvo, pero así como acabó con ellos llegaron más, los cuales atacó con el soplador de hojas, pero seguían llegaron más, estos se lanzaron hacia él y lograron arrebatarle el sopla hojas para luego destruirlo, así que Lincoln los combatió a puño limpio, él no era un peleador, pero años de entrenar con Lynn le habían enseñado un par de cosas.

Los gnomos eran débiles, un simple golpe bastaba para vencerlos, pero tenían la ventaja numérica, llegó un momento donde se encontró rodeado, todos los gnomos lo apunaban con sus puntiagudos sombreros, Jeff se paró sobre la mesa donde había estado Lola.

— ¡Es suficiente!, libera a nuestra reina y no te haremos daño.

— ¡Jamás! ¡Ella no es su reina! ¡USTEDES LA SECUESTRARON!

—Eso no importa, voy a contar hasta tres y si no la liberas, pasaras a mejor vida, ¡uno!

Lincoln metió la mano a su bolsillo y sujetó lo que podría ser su salvación.

— ¡Dos!

Tenía que ser rápido si quería sobrevivir.

— ¡Hola Lincoln! ¿También vienen a jugar? —Sin duda esto debe de ser una broma—. ¿¡Leni!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a jugar con mis amigos los gnomos.

Por la entrada llegó Leni, quien iba acompañada por Schmebulok, quien solo observó lo que ocurría, al comprender la situación se alejó de Leni y se puso frente a Lincoln.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Te dije que no la volvieras a traes a nuestra guarida!

— ¿Schmebulok?

—Pues que parece, ellos quieres robarse a nuestra nueva reina.

Schmebulok volteo a ver a Lola, luego dirigió su mirada a Jeff.

— ¿Schmebulok?

—Sí, sabes que es necesario para preservar a nuestra especie, no tenemos otra opción.

— ¡Schmebulok!

— ¡No me importa!, ya lo hicimos y no nos importa que tú no esté de acuerdo.

— ¡Schmebulok!

— ¡De ninguna manera!, no me importa si se lo dices a Dipper, ahora mueve, tenemos un chico a quien matar.

—Schmebulok.

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

Sin previo aviso, Schmebulok se lanzó sobre Jeff, comenzando una lucha entre los gnomos, lucha que estaba muy pareja, aprovechando la situación, Lincoln sacó de su bolsillo un silbato para perros, el cual hizo sonar, haciendo que todos los gnomos se retorcieran de dolor, Lincoln subió a Lola a sus espaldas y tomó la mano de Leni para sacarlas de ahí, Leni tomó a Schmebulok y siguió a su hermano.

— ¡No podemos dejar que se vayan! ¡GNOMOS DEL BOSQUE, VAMOS, REÚNANSE! —todos los gnomos hicieron caso a su líder.

Los chicos salieron corriendo del lugar, Lincoln apresuraba a su hermana mayor, si el diario estaba en lo correcto, solo tendría unas segundos antes de que algo malo pasara.

—Lincoln, ¿Porque corremos? —preguntó Leni con genuina confusión.

—Tenemos que escapar de aquí rápido.

— ¿Porque? ¿Estamos jugando a las atrapadas?

—No, escapamos antes de que...

Del gran árbol salió un monstruo gigante, el cual estaba conformado por todos los gnomos, Lincoln sabía que esto ocurriría, así que ya tenía un plan, volvió a tomar el silbato para perros y lo sonó con fuerza, pero la criatura no se inmutó, lo sonó nuevamente pero el resultado fue el mismo, al parecer su plan había fallado, así que solo había una cosa que podía hacer, correr por su vida.

* * *

— ¿Seguro que es por aquí?

—Sí, ya estamos cerca.

—Aún no puedo creer lo que dijo Lana, si no hubiera conocido a los hombretauro hoy, hubiera creído que era una broma.

— ¿Acaso no viste al gnomo que tenemos en la cabaña?

—Sí, pero creí que era falso, aunque aun no entiendo porque tiene un gnomo atrapado en la cabaña.

—Él no está atrapado, puede salir de ahí cuando quiera.

— ¿Y porque ellos quisieran secuestrar a mi hermana?

—Ellos han estado buscando una reina desde hace tiempo, tal vez la confundieron con una princesa o algo así, ya sabes, por su forma de vestir.

—Puede ser, solo espero no le hagan daño, o se las verán conmigo.

—Tranquila, los gnomos son criaturas inofensivas, no hacen daño a nad...

Dipper fue embestido a gran velocidad por Lincoln, mientras caían al suelo, Lincoln hizo un esfuerzo para amortiguar la caída para sus hermanas para que no resultaran heridas, al levantar la mirada, se sorprendió de encontrar a Dipper y a Lynn, ambos se veían en un mal estado, como si hubieran estado peleando.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lynn.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que irnos antes de que...!

Detrás de ellos apareció la criatura, quien rugió al ver a todo el grupo de chicos.

— ¿Qué rayos?, bien, no hay problema, yo me encargo. —Dipper se acercó a la criatura — ¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Cuál es el...?

La criatura golpeó a Dipper con tal fuerza que lo lanzo varios metros, donde término impactando fuertemente en un árbol.

— ¡Rápido, Leni! ¡Toma a Lola y vayan a la cabaña de misterio, nosotros nos encargaremos de distraer esa cosa! —ordenó Lincoln a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Pero porque…?

— ¡AHORA!

Leni hizo caso a su hermano, cargó a Lola y se dirigió a la cabaña, acompañada por Schmebulok, la criatura, al verla escapar, se dispuso a atacarla, pero Dipper le disparo con un arma criogénica en el pie, impidiendo que pudiera seguirlas.

— ¡Tranquilos chicos! ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes? —dijo Dipper mientras regresaba con sus amigos.

— ¡Ellos secuestraron a nuestra reina, pagaran por eso! —dijo Jeff.

— ¡Ella no es su reina, ella es mi hermana, ustedes la secuestraron, ustedes la...! —gritó Lincoln.

— ¡Devuélvanla o pagarán las consecuencias!

— ¿¡Qué diablos les ocurre!?

La criatura lanzó un grupo de gnomos como proyectiles hacia Dipper, pero Lynn lo sacó del camino del ataque, la criatura giro hacia el lugar de Lincoln y trato de golpearlo, pero falló, aprovechando esto, Dipper disparó su arma criogénica para atrapar el brazo de la criatura.

— Pero no lo entiendo, los gnomos no son así —Dijo Dipper mientras se reincorporaba.

—No importa, se acabó la charla, la hora de la acción —Lynn golpeó el brazo atrapado de la criatura, su golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar algunos gnomos, pero la criatura permaneció prácticamente intacta.

Lincoln por su parte, tomó más de su poción y la lanzó hacia el brazo de la criatura, lo que derribó más gnomos, luego se acercó a Dipper.

—Tú eres el experto en esto, ¿Cómo los derrotamos?

—Lo mejor será seguir atacando hasta que todos los gnomos estén fuera de combate, tú y Lynn continúen atacándolo, yo tratare de mantenerlo inmóvil.

—Dalo por hecho.

Lincoln tomó más de su poción y la continúo arrojando, hasta terminarla toda, por su parte, Dipper seguía congelando las extremidades de la criatura para evitar que se moviera y Lynn seguía golpeando a la criatura.

El plan había funcionado en un principio, pero conforme la pelea se prolongaba, Dipper vio la falla de su plan, mientras peleaban con la criatura, los gnomos que se habían desprendido de esta se habían vuelto a recuperar y a integrar nuevamente a la criatura, lo que hacía que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, los problemas empezaron cuando Dipper agotó las municiones del arma criogénica, sin estas, no había forma de seguir reteniendo a la criatura, la cual se liberó apenas tuvo oportunidad y comenzó con su contraataque, su primera víctima fue Lynn, ya que al ser la más cercana, fue fácil aceptar un golpe que la dejó fuera de combate.

— ¡LYNN! —gritó su hermano mientras corría hacia ella.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Trató de advertirle Dipper, pero no logró evitar que la criatura tomara a Lincoln, lo lanzara al suelo para luego volver a tomarlo y lanzarlo contra un grupo de árboles, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Dipper estaba solo, aun así trató de hacerle frente a la criatura, sacó su pistola de energía y le bajó la potencia para no herir de gravedad a sus amigos gnomos, comenzó a disparar, la criatura lo atacaba, pero él era lo suficientemente hábil para esquivarla mientras seguía disparando, pero no pasó mucho para que su arma se quedara sin energía ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la cargo?, ese pequeño error lo aprovechó la criatura para atraparlo y colocarlo a la altura de su cara, donde se encontraba Jeff.

— ¿Que les sucede? ustedes no son así.

—No debiste interferir en nuestros planes, prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias.

—No creí que buscar una reina fuera tan importante para ustedes.

— ¡No sabes nada de nosotros!, Dipper, ahora prepárate para morir.

La criatura presionó con fuerza a Dipper, impidiéndole escapar, poco a poco el aire se le estaba terminando, le costaba trabajo respirar y sentía que sus huesos no tardarían en romperse por la fuerza que utilizaba la criatura.

— ¡DIPPER! —escucho gritar a Lynn, quien lentamente comenzaba a levantarse, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo.

Dipper debía pensar en algo rápido si quería escapar, lentamente sintió como todo el aire escapaba de su cuerpo, su vista empezaba a fallar, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando una flecha atravesó el brazo de la criatura, matando a varios gnomos que conformaban la extremidad, haciendo que la criatura perdiera el brazo y que Dipper fuera liberado, luego pudo observar como más fechas impactaban a la criatura, matando más gnomos en el proceso.

Dipper volteó hacia la dirección de donde provenían las flechas, y ahí estaba, sosteniendo una ballesta, en la cual cargó otra flecha y disparó, esta impacto en el rostro de la criatura, provocando una pequeña explosión que desestabilizó a la criatura, haciendo que todos los gnomos se separaran, los gnomos trataron de enfrentar a quien los había atacado, pero disparó otra flecha, la cual mató a varios gnomos, haciendo que estos retrocedieran.

— ¡Gnomos de bosque, reúnanse, necesitamos reagruparnos para matar a ese sujeto! —Los gnomos hicieron caso a su líder y se reagruparon, pero aquel sujeto le disparó a Jeff con una flecha, la cual lo congeló al instante, luego disparo otra flecha que produjo un sonido muy agudo, haciendo que los gnomos quedaran en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Los gnomos, sin un líder que los guiara, decidieron tomar los cadáveres de sus camaradas caídos y regresaron al bosque, al irse todos, aquel sujeto tomó a Jeff y se retiró del lugar.

—Gracias por salvarnos, Tyrone —dijo Lincoln, quien despertó en el momento en el que escuchó la explosión de la flecha que desintegro a la criatura.

Este se detuvo por unos segundos y volteó hacia Lincoln, lo observó por unos segundos, para luego continuar con su camino, Lincoln lo vio alejarse, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo diferente con Tyrone, pero no sabía lo que era, por otro lado, Dipper solo lo observó con interés, al parecer había sido salvado por el otro ayudante de McGucket.

Lincoln se acercó a su hermana, quien estaba herida, por suerte nada grave, Dipper se acercó a ambos.

— ¿Los dos están bien?

—Sí, pero no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que ver cómo se encuentra Lola.

—Lincoln tiene razón, hay que darnos prisa, síganme, les a mostraré el camino.

Los tres chicos corrieron lo más rápido que las heridas les permitieron, tenían que asegurarse de que sus hermanas estaban a salvo.

* * *

Lana no podía dejar de ver a su gemela, quien había tomado un baño recién llegaron a la cabaña, luego les había pedido que la dejaran sola, ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá, estaba abrazando sus piernas y recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas, estaba llorando, Dipper había tratado de hablar con ella, pero había sido en vano.

— ¿Porque Lola esa triste? —preguntó Lana sin quitarle la mirada a su gemela.

—Los gnomos la raptaron.

—Pero los gnomos son mis amigos, ¿Porque la raptarían? —Pregunto Leni.

—Creo que..., no lo sé.

—Pero si ellos solo la raptaron, ¿Porque Lola esta triste? —esta vez pregunto Lana.

—Ellos...le hicieron daño.

—Ellos no harían eso, no son malos, siempre que los visito, son buenos conmigo —Agregó Leni.

—Lo sé, conozco a los gnomos y sé que ellos no sería capaces de lastimar a alguien.

— ¿Pero entonces porque Lola esta así?

—No lo sé, Lana, pero creo que sería mejor que fueran con ella a darle ánimos, creo que los necesita.

—Pero ella nos pidió estar sola.

—Es por eso que deben ir con ella, denle ánimos y háganle saber que todo estará bien.

—De acuerdo, Dipper.

Lana, Lynn y Schmebulok fueron con ella, ambas se sentaron a sus costados y la abrazaron, Lola no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar, pero al ver que Schmebulok se acercaba a ella, su mirada fue de terror, tomó el brazo de Lana con fuerza y se acurrucó en sus hermanas, algo que Dipper notó.

—Schmebulok, creo que sería mejor que vengas conmigo.

Schmebulok asintió y lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde el ambiente era igual de tenso, ahí se encontraba Lincoln y Lynn, ambos estaban curando sus heridas, las cuales no eran muy graves, pero tomaría un par de días para que el dolor, los moretones y las cicatrices desaparecieran, los dos permanecían callados, solo se notaba su mirada de cansancio y de derrota, Lynn, al ver a Schmebulok, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Tranquila, él no es malo, él nos ayudó a escapar —Le hizo saber Lincoln a su hermana—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Lola?

—Nada bien, trate de hablar con ella, pero fue inútil, al parecer le hicieron más daño del que parece.

—Schmebulok —dijo con un tono de voz que parecía estar pidiendo disculpas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, se aterró cuando te acercaste a ella —dijo Dipper.

—No la culpo, cualquiera en su situación haría lo mismo —agregó Lincoln.

—Tu sabes lo que ocurrió, ¿Cierto, Lincoln?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

—Ellos...Ellos... —Lincoln golpeó fuerte la mesa, aún tenía fresco el recuerdo, Dipper puso una mano en su espalda.

—Tranquilo, amigo, todo estará bien.

—No lo estará, ¡Ellos la violaron! —Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la revelación, Lincoln dejó escapar algunas lágrimas mientras su cara se tornaba roja, aunque esto no era por tristeza, era por furia—. ¡Si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes la hubiera podido salvar, no habría pasado nada de eso!

—Schmebulok —dijo con la cabeza baja, y con el mismo tono que utilizó anteriormente.

— ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! —sin previo aviso, Lynn se lanzó contra Schmebulok y empezó a golpearlo fuertemente.

— ¡SCHMEBULOK!

Lincoln y Dipper saltaron en defensa del gnomo, pero no podían quitarle a Lynn de encima, Leni llegó a causa del grito de su amigo gnomo, al ver la escena, rápidamente corrió en su apoyo.

— ¡TU Y TUS AMIGOS ARRUINARON LA VIDA DE MI HERMANA! —dijo Lynn, quien no paraba de golpear al gnomo.

Dipper tuvo que recurrir a un movimiento de sumisión que Lynn le había enseñado, solo así logró detenerla, pero Lynn aún luchaba por zafare.

— ¡Es suficiente, Lynn! —dijo Dipper tratando de mantener el agarre.

—Schmebulok.

—Él tiene razón, él no tuvo nada que ver, no puedes culparlo por algo que él no hizo, sus amigos son lo que han estado actuando extraño, no él —intervino Leni.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Dipper al escuchar el comentario de la rubia.

—Schmebulok dijo que sus amigos han estado actuando extraño últimamente.

—Espera, ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Sí ¿Tu no?

—Escucha, Lynn, voy a soltarte, pero por favor, no ataques a Schmebulok, no me obligues a congelarte, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —Dipper soltó a Lynn, está solo le lanzó una mirada a Schmebulok, quien se colocó tras Leni en busca de protección.

—Tranquilo, ella no te hará daño, Leni ¿Podrías traducir lo que dice Schmebulok?

—Sí.

—Bien, ahora dime, Schmebulok ¿Porque tus amigos secuestraron a Lola?

—Schmebulok.

— Schmebulok dijo que todo fue idea de Jeff.

— ¿Pero porque viol...lastimó a Lola? —Entre menos gente supiera lo de la violación, mejor.

—Schmebulok.

—Schmebulok dijo que no lo sabe.

—Por lo que escuche, dijo que lo hacía para preservar su especie —intervino Lincoln.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Schmebulok?

—Schmebulok.

—Schmebulok dijo que eso es mentira, lo que hizo solo fue una de las locuras que ha estado haciendo Jeff últimamente.

— ¿Últimamente?

—Schmebulok.

— Schmebulok dijo que...

—Leni, ¿Podrías dejar de decir " Schmebulok dice" o " Schmebulok dijo", antes de cada oración? solo di tal cual lo que Schmebulok diga.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces dime ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Schmebulok dijo... —Dipper se llevó una palma a su rostro—. ... que desde hace unas semanas los gnomos han estado actuando raro, que han estado actuando de una forma poco común, y lo siento por decir "Schmebulok dijo", aunque me dijiste que no lo dijera, eso último lo dije yo, no Schmebulok, eso último también lo dije yo, eso ultimo también lo dije yo, eso último...

—Leni, no importa, solo continuemos, ¿Qué tan poco común?

—Schmebulok.

—han vuelto a tratar de buscar una reina, aun cuando habíamos acordado que ya no secuestraríamos gente desde aquella vez que tratamos de secuestrar a Mabel.

— ¿Algo más?

—Schmebulok.

—También han estado actuando de forma agresiva con los animales y otras criaturas del bosque, incluso una vez golpearon un grupo de duendes en el bosque solo por diversión.

— ¿Y porque no le han hecho daño a Leni cada que la llevas contigo a su guarida?

—Schmebulok.

—Porque no se los permito.

— ¿Y trataron de convertir a Leni en su reina?

—Schmebulok.

—No, eso fue porque Jeff decía que Leni era muy alta para nosotros.

— ¿Y porque tú no estás actuando así?

—Schmebulok.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que es porque paso más tiempo en la cabaña del misterio que con ellos.

— ¿Y le comentaste a McGucket sobre el comportamiento de los demás?

—Schmebulok.

—Si.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Schmebulok

—Hoy, antes de ver a Leni.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Schmebulok.

—Que enviaría a alguien a investigar.

—Al Parecer ya sabemos a quién envió, ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Schmebulok.

—Eso es todo.

—Creo que tengo más trabajo por hacer, por cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que Leni pueda entenderte?

—Schmebulok.

—No lo sé, simplemente lo hace.

—Schmebulok.

—Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Enserio te irás? ¿No será peligroso que estés con los gnomos mientras están en ese estado?

—Schmebulok.

—Espero que no.

—Al menos llévate esto —Dipper le dio un papel con numero—. Sé que McGucket les dio un comunicador, si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

—Schmebulok.

—Eso haré.

—Schmebulok —dijo dirigiéndose a Lincoln y a Lynn.

—Siento mucho lo de su hermana, me hubiera gustado poder ayudarla.

—No es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste, de hecho si no hubieras llegado, no sé qué habría pasado, y gracias por cuidar de Leni.

—Oye, siento haberte golpeado, estuvo mal, espero puedas perdonarme —se disculpó Lynn.

—Schmebulok.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

—Schmebulok, tengo que decirte algo — Dipper se acercó a Schmebulok —. Cuando fuimos atacados por Jeff y los demás gnomos, fuimos rescatados por un ayudante de McGucket, el….mató a algunos de tus amigos para salvarnos, te pido una disculpa, yo hablaré con McGucket para saber porque pasó esto.

—Schmebulok.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

Schmebulok salió de la cabaña, siendo seguido por Leni.

— ¡Leni!, vuelve aquí —dijo Lynn.

—Pero Dipper me pidió que dijera todo lo que Schmebulok diga.

—Sí, pero solo por ahora, no todo el tiempo.

—Leni, será mejor que vayas con las gemelas, ve que se encuentren bien —dijo Dipper.

—De acuerdo —Leni regresó con las gemelas, quienes se encontraban abrazadas, Lola aún lloraba sobre el hombro de Lana, pero su llanto había disminuido.

—Bien, ahora, respecto a Lola….

—No lo sé, tal vez si la llevamos al hotel podamos pensar en algo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Lynn, pero no quiero ir al hotel, no me siento capaz de explicarle a todas lo que ocurrió.

—Lo sé, pero que podemos hacer, no es como si pudiéramos borrarle la memoria a Lola y que olvide lo que sucedió.

— ¡ESO ES!, Dipper, ustedes tienen un borra memorias averiado en tu exposición del misterio, tal vez si se lo doy a Lisa ella pueda hacerlo funcionar, podríamos hacer que Lola deje atrás este recuerdo.

— ¡NO! —Lincoln y Lynn lo miraron sorprendidos—. Lo que quiero decir es, que no es necesario que involucremos a Lisa—.Dipper sacó de su gabardina un borra memorias.

— ¿Tuviste un borra memorias contigo todo este tiempo? ¿Porque no nos los dijiste? pudimos haberlo utilizado desde hace rato.

—Créeme que tuve la misma idea que tú en el momento que dijiste que a Lola la….eso, pero no depende de mí.

—Por favor, Dipper, Lola no puede vivir así.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo borrarle la memoria, podría meterme en problemas.

—Por favor, Dipper, ¿No podrías hacer una excepción?

—Yo, no puedo, es complicado.

—Dipper, si Mabel sufriera lo mismo, y tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer algo ¿Lo harías o preferirías dejarla sufrir?

—Espera un momento —Dipper se alejó de ellos, sacó su celular y llamó al único que podía autorizarle el borrado de memoria de un Loud—...McGucket, escucha, necesito utilizar el borrador de memorias en...no, no es Lisa, es su hermana, Lola, ella fue atacada por los gnomos..., no, no fue el ataque que tú otro ayudante vio, ella fue atacada por Jeff y está muy mal, por eso..., no, el ataque fue peor que eso….créeme que es esto lo amerita…..no, ¡ellos la violaron!, ¿Ok?,…..Lo sé, yo tampoco creía que los gnomos fueran capaces de algo así pero...sé muy bien porque no podemos hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que podrías hacer una excepción…no, tu entiende que…...¿Hablas enserio?¡Tiene seis putos años!, ¡Le acaban de arruinar la vida!, necesito que entiendas que..., De acuerdo, pero...entiendo, gracias—.Dipper colgó y se dirigió nuevamente con los Loud—. La buena noticia es que puedo utilizar el borra memorias para eliminar el recuerdo de la violación de la cabeza de Lola, pero la mala noticia es que solo puedo borrar ese fragmento del recuerdo, aún recordará todo el secuestró, y todo lo ocurrido segundos antes y después de la violación, por lo que no puedo prometer que ella regrese a la normalidad.

—Mientras ese recuerdo sea eliminado, dudo que lo demás importe, hagámoslo.

—De acuerdo —Dipper preparó el borra memorias, luego regresó a la sala, donde estaban las chicas haciéndole compañía a Lola—. Lola, ¿Me das un segundo?

Cuando la chica volteo a ver a Dipper, él le disparó con el borra memorias, dejándola en un estado de aturdimiento.

— ¡Ahora yo, también quiero una foto!

—Esto no es una cámara, Leni.

— ¿Que le hiciste a Lola? —Preguntó su gemela.

—Con esto olvidará que los gnomos le hicieron daño y dejará de estar triste.

— ¿Y porque está actuando como Luna después de sus conciertos?

—Solo está cansada, nada que dormir no resuelva.

Dipper, Lincoln y Lynn regresaron a la cocina.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, espero funcione.

—Gracias, Dipper, oye, sé que esto será pedir mucho pero ¿Crees que me puedas borrar la memoria también?, quiero quitar el recuerdo de cómo los gnomos violaron a Lola, es algo que no puedo soportar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones.

— ¿Es por lo de la sospecha de mi familia?

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre las sospechas? —Dipper estaba sorprendido que Lincoln supiera de eso.

— ¿Qué sospecha? —pregunto Lynn.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas en el pueblo, y Tyrone cree que nuestra familia pude ser causante de todo esto, es por eso que no nos pueden borrar la memoria —le dijo Lincoln, a su hermana, Dipper no podía creer que el peliblanco estuviera al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Quién es Tyrone?

—Luego te explico.

—Como digas, creo que iré a ver a las gemelas para asegurarme que estén bien, ¿Vienes Lincoln?

—Adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo.

Lynn fue con sus hermanas, mientras Lincoln y Dipper permanecieron en la cocina.

—Lincoln, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de todo lo que ocurre en el pueblo?, se supone es un secreto que nadie debería saber.

—Tyrone lo mencionó cuando nos rescató de la sociedad del ojo segado hace unas semanas.

—Tyrone debería aprender a cerrar la boca —Dipper se acercó a la alacena y de ahí sacó una botella de Whisky, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago, todo esto mientras Lincoln lo observaba—. No me veas como si fuera un alcohólico, porque no lo soy, nunca he estado ebrio, solo que desde que llegué a Gravity Falls, he estado trabajando en algo que me causa mucho estrés, y esto me ayuda a relajarme, pero por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste bebiendo, me meteré en problemas.

— ¿Tu trabajas con Tyrone?

—Algo así, aunque nunca he siquiera hablado con él, pero te pido mantengas todo este asunto del pueblo en secreto, se supone nadie debería saberlo.

— No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto —mientras Dipper se servía otro trago, Lincoln guardo silencio por un momento, pero había algo que debía preguntar—. ¿Tú sospechas de nuestra familia al igual que Tyrone?

—No de tu familia, pero sí de un miembro de ella.

— ¿De quién?

—De Lisa.

—Ella no es mala, no creo que este haciendo algo malo.

—Tal vez lo hace, aunque no intencionalmente, ella está haciendo una investigación del pueblo, la cual puede ser la causante indirecta de lo que ocurre, aparte parece tramar algo, debo descubrir que es.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Qué?

—Lisa no es mala, pero si ella es la causante de todo esto debemos detenerla, no quiero que le pase a otra de mis hermanas algo como lo de Lola, o peor.

—Gracias por la ayuda, pero no puedo aceptar, no debo involucrar a nadie.

—Dipper, desde que llegué al pueblo he sido atacado por criaturas extrañas, me raptó una secta y pelee contra gnomos, creo que ya es tarde para evitar que me involucre, además, quien mejor para vigilar a Lisa que yo, puedo decirte en que está trabajando y así será más fácil saber si es la culpable o no, ¿Qué dices?

Lincoln estiró su mano y Dipper la estrechó, en el fondo él creía que podía ser un error, pero necesitaba detener a Lisa, aun cuando McGucket no esté de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, pero no le menciones a nadie sobre lo que hago, ¿Entendido?

—Guardaré el secreto.

— ¡Lincoln! —Dijo Lynn mientras entraba a la cocina—. Llamó Lori, dijo que volvamos al hotel antes de que oscurezca o nos convertirá en pretzels humanos.

— ¿Realmente tienen que volver? si quieren pueden quedarse en la cabaña.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero conociendo a mis hermanas, querrán venir también, y después de lo que pasó hoy, necesito descansar, además no quiero que mi hermana me convierta en un pretzel humano.

— ¿Tú hermana puede hacer eso?

—En realidad no lo sé, casi lo hizo cuando encontró en el baño una carta en la que escribí porque era la peor hermana del mundo, pero ese día logre escapar, no quiero ser el primero al que convierta en pretzel.

—Entonces estaremos en contacto.

—De acuerdo.

—Iré por las gemelas y por Leni —dijo Lynn mientras salía nuevamente de la cocina.

—Dipper, gracias por lo de Lola.

—No es nada, antes de que te vayas necesite preguntarte algo ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la guarida de los gnomos? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa extraña poción que utilizaste contra ellos?

—Llegué a la guarida de los gnomos porque Lana me dijo por dónde se habían ido, solo seguí en camino hasta que encontré sus huellas, y la poción la hice con hiedra venenosa.

— ¿Enserio? ¿De dónde sacaste esa receta?

—Recuerdo que aparecía en un videojuego que jugué hace tiempo — ¿Esa fue la mejor excusa que pudo inventar?

— ¿Cómo se llama el videojuego?

—No lo recuerdo, lo jugué hace mucho tiempo y era un videojuego independiente.

— ¿Porque siento que me estás ocultando algo?, pero puede ser sólo mi cansancio, o el whisky, en fin, recuérdale a tus hermanas que guarden el secreto de lo que ocurrió hoy, estaremos en contacto.

—Ya lo creo —Lincoln debía de ser más cuidadoso e inventar mejores excusas si quería que nadie se enterara del diario.

—Adiós, Dipper, nos vemos después —dijo Lynn, quien traía consigo a sus hermanas, llevaba cargando a Lola en su espalda.

—Nos vemos pronto, y gracias por todo, Lynn.

—De nada, oye casi olvide algo.

— ¿Qué?

Lynn alzó un puño y simuló lanzarlo hacia Dipper, él trato de cubrirlo.

— ¡Ja!, dos por moverte.

Lynn le dio dos pequeños golpes en el hombro, después de eso solo le sonrió y junto a sus hermanas tomó camino hacía el hotel.

* * *

Dipper observó como los Loud se alejaban, una vez que vio que los chicos tomaban el autobús, volvió a la cabaña, escondió la botella de whisky para luego tomar una ducha, tenía que limpiar sus heridas y la sangre seca que aún tenía de la pelea contra los gnomo, luego se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó su piyama y se recostó en su cama, aún era temprano para dormir, de hecho apenas estaba llegando el ocaso, pero después del día que tuvo, su cuerpo le pedía, no, le exigía un descanso.

Dipper no pudo evitar mirar hacia la cama de su hermana, ella no estaba, había ido al cine junto con Soos y Melody a ver una película sobre un payaso maligno o algo asi, ¡Mierda!, ahora que lo recordaba, él había prometido ir con ellos después de su entrenamiento, lo había olvidado por completo, Mabel lo iba a matar, a menos que se fuera a esconder al laboratorio, tal vez podría escapar de ella si se daba prisa.

— ¡Dipper, estamos en casa! —oyó decir a Soos, ahora era demasiado tarde.

Dipper escuchó como Mabel subía rápidamente las escaleras, al parecer estaba molesta, Sin ninguna oportunidad de escape, solo le quedaba preparar una explicación.

— ¡Dipper! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?, te estuvimos esperando.

—Lo siento, Mabel.

—Prometiste que pasarías el día con nosotros ¿Por qué no fuiste?

—Lo sé, y lo siento, es solo que...

—Déjame adivinar ¿Tuviste que ayudar a McGucket con su "invento"?

—Sí, hemos tenido algunos problemas que no hemos podido resolver.

—Dipper, soy tu hermana ¿Recuerdas?, te conozco de toda la vida y sé cuándo me estás mintiendo.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Sé que me has estado ocultando algo, no creo que esos moretones te los hayas hecho haciendo un experimento —señaló el ojo de Dipper, el cual estaba en mal estado.

—Esto fue un accidente, caí por la escalera cuando llevaba unos materiales.

—Eres más listo que eso, Dipper, creo que puedes inventar una mejor excusa, o mejor puedes decirme que es lo que McGucket y tú han estado haciendo realmente.

—Ya te lo dije, es un invento súper secreto que aún no puedo revelar.

—No mientas, sé que es algo más, ¿Qué es?

— ¡No hay nada más!

— ¡Sé que mientes, Dipper! ¿¡Que es lo que me estás ocultando!?

— ¡No ocultó nada!

— ¿¡Estás metido en problemas!?

— ¡No!

— ¡No has pensado que yo puedo ayudarte!

— ¡Si, digo, no!

— ¡Entonces porque mientes!

— ¡No miento!

— ¡Qué es lo que ocultas!

— ¡No ocultó nada!

— ¡Cual es tu secreto!

— ¡No hay ningún secreto!

— ¡Ese secreto es más importante para ti que tu propia hermana!

— ¡Basta, Mabel!

— ¡Dime que es lo que ...!

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —eso último término silenciando a Mabel, quien observaba impactará a su hermano, él nunca le había gritado de esa forma, Dipper, al ver a su hermana, cayó en cuenta de su error—. Lo siento.

—Dipper, yo...

—Escucha, no estoy de humor para esto, me iré a dormir al laboratorio, solo déjame solo, ¿Ok?

—Dipper, cuando volvimos a Gravity Falls, esperaba pasar el verano resolviendo misterios y viviendo aventuras, pero desde que llegamos solo te importa ayudar a McGucket con ese "invento", y las únicas veces que has estado conmigo es porque te he tenido que obligar, parece que no te importo, incluso parece que has olvidado que tienes una hermana.

—Lo siento.

—Dipper, estoy cansada de oír "lo siento", literalmente lo he oído todos los días que hemos pasado en Gravity Falls.

—Yo...

—No digas nada, solo vete.

Dipper no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente salió de la habitación, pensó en volver y disculparse, de contarle todo lo que ocurría y tratar de reparar su relación que había estado fracturándose lentamente, pero en cuanto se acercó a la puerta, escuchó a su hermana llorar, eso lo hizo sentirse como una mierda, se sentía mal por Mabel, pero lo que más le dolía era que ella tenían razón en todo, desde su llegada a Gravity Falls habían permanecido alejado de ella, aunque trató de remediarlo, incluso trató de convencer a McGucket para que lo dejara contarle a Mabel sobre todo, por supuesto McGucket se había negado, diciéndole a Dipper que todo era para protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, y Dipper había tratado de convencerse de eso, pero sabía que le estaba haciendo más daño al ocultarle la verdad.

Sin poder hacer nada, bajó hacia la cocina, necesitaba otro trago de whisky que lo ayudara a relajarse, aunque tenía que ser cuidadoso para evitar a Soos y Melody, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Apenas bajó a la cocina cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, no estaba de humor para nada, pero alguien tenía que atender al llamado, cuanto abrió la puerta, encontró a Pacífica, quien lo abrazó apenas lo vio y comenzó a llorar sin control, al observar el estado de la chica, y la maleta que traía consigo, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, al parecer ella había seguido su consejo.

.

.

.

.

.

"FUHR TXH WH VXEHVWLPH, OLQFROQ"

* * *

 **Sin duda este capítulo resolvió algunos misterios, pero como siempre, creó más, algunos se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos, otros tardarán, y mucho, sé que la mayoría de las veces dejo aquí las preguntas que se pudieron haber formado durante el capítulo, pero creo que ustedes ya las habrán formulado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual fue todo un reto escribir, ya que abarqué muchas cosas, introduje algunos giros que estoy seguro que no se esperaban (como la aparición de Leni), introduje tanto escenas de acción, comedia y drama (en baja proporción), desarrollé algunas escenas importantes y conteste algunas preguntas, como algunas cosas sobre la investigación de Lisa y su primer interacción con McGucket (la cual muchos llevan esperando), como fue que llegó Lincoln al rescate de su hermana, como fue que Lana llegó a la cabaña, el enfrentamiento contra los gnomos, Dipper conociendo por primer vez al segundo ayudante de McGucket, la charla con Schmebulok, la solución para el problema de Lola, y mi parte favorita, la confrontación entre Dipper y Mabel, algo que sabíamos que en algún momento llegaría, todo esto mientras era cuidadoso de no revelar más de lo que debía, aunque sé que algunos notarán algunos detalles, que si bien parecen insignificantes a simple vista, revelan parte importante del rumbo que tomará el fic, así como algunos misterios que he tratado de ocultar desde hace mucho, también quiero mencionar que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, aunque espero que no sea el último.**

 **Sé que tardé más de la cuenta en publicar este capítulo, me disculpo por eso y agradezco a todos por su paciencia, este retraso se debió a factores externos fuera de mi control, desde otra semana de exámenes, trabajos, tareas que hacer, el temblor acontecido el pasado martes 19 de septiembre y más, fue lo que me mantuvo alejado de la escritura, y lamento informarles que estoy entrando nuevamente en semana de exámenes (no se detienen :s), lo que indudablemente me mantendrá alejado por un tiempo, no les puedo dar una fecha exacta en la que subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero espero no tarde más de lo que tardó este, también espero poder traerles otro capítulo igual de extenso e interesante.**

 **No tengo más que agregar, así que pasaré directo a los agradecimientos.**

 **Como siempre, doy la bienvenida a "Xingmao" quien es nuevo seguidor del fic, así como agradezco que lo hayas agregado a favoritos, eso me hace saber que te agrada mi trabajo, así como me obliga a mejorar como escritor.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Un Guest Mas", "SG-1 Sheppard", "Dext Belt", "AmadeusJohan" "MightyMitch47" y "Shadow 13" por sus reviews.**

 _ **Un Guest Mas:**_ **Tienes razón, la escena fue demasiado inesperada, pero era parte de la sorpresa, una escena que nadie esperaba para tomar por sorpresa al lector, aunque tuvo su consecuencia, que fue el cambio de clasificación, incluso para mí fue inesperado que mi fic llegara a la clasificación M, sin embargo es algo necesario, ya que están a punto de pasar algunas cosas que no califican como T, además me da más libertad para desarrollar algunos temas, no te preocupes, no me refiero a que va a pasarle a alguna hermana lo mismo que a Lola, o que este fic tendrá escenas dignas del Loudmaggedon o de cualquier fic de banghg, pero no te puedo dar más detalles sin hacer spoilers.**

 **Con respecto a la historia de los Loud llegado a Gravity Falls con los Pines, encontré en inglés algunos fics, por desgracia no he podido leerlos para ver como los manejan, pero como dices, esperemos que alguien escriba uno algún día en español, y para terminar, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre la aparición de Stanley y Stanford, a menos que tengan una razón fuerte para regresar al pueblo, no creo que los veamos por aquí, y aun si tuvieran una razón para llegar a Gravity Falls, no creo que lleguen rápido en un bote desde el polo norte.**

 _ **SG-1 Sheppard:**_ **Para saber cómo salió Lola de esta situación, ver qué ocurre con la relación Pacífica-Preston, y ver que sigue para Lisa, tendremos que esperar a los siguientes capítulos, unas respuestas llegarán a corto plazo y otras tardarán más.**

 _ **Dext Belt:**_ **La escena de Lola no solo le dará un infarto a Julex93 (Si es que algún día llega a leer este fic), también a todos los fans de Lola en general.**

 **Con respecto al dibujo, entiendo la demora, septiembre fue un mes muy atareado para todos, pasando por las fiestas patrias, huracanes y hasta el temblor, así que no te presiones, tomate tú tiempo para hacerlo, incluso si no llegas a hacerlo no hay problema.**

 _ **AmadeusJohan:**_ **Finalmente interactuaron Lisa y McGucket en este capítulo, aunque no de forma física, espero esto haya saciado tus ganas de interacción, pero si no fue suficiente, solo te puedo decir que tarde o temprano tendrán que verse las caras.**

 **Lo de Lola afectará de forma diferente a los que saben sobre lo ocurrido, sobre todo a Lincoln, Dipper, Lynn y tal vez a McGucket.**

 **Por último, a partir de este capítulo Pacífica tendrá más apariciones e interacciones en la historia.**

 **PD. Viva el Dipcifica.**

 **PD 2. Ya descubriste porque Lucy no puede contactar con el mas allá, la pregunta es ¿Ella lo descubrirá?**

 _ **MightyMitch47:**_ **En la serie se dio a entender que Pacífica sentía algo por Dipper, y parece que él también siente algo por ella, así que será interesante ver como Lynn afectará esta "relación".**

 **Los enemigos que han aparecido hasta ahora y aparecerán en el futuro, en su mayoría son de otras franquicias, ya sean de series, videojuegos e incluso otros fics, pero aunque no lo parezca, sus apariciones no son al azar, tienen un porque, hay algunas pistas que revelan esto esparcidas por los capítulos anteriores, pero si quieres esperar, las apariciones se explicarán en futuros episodios.**

 _ **Shadow 13:**_ **Gracias por la preocupación, yo vivo en la zona sur de la CDMX, más precisamente el Ajusco, aquí es una zona de suelo volcánico, lo que ayudó a que no hubiera afectaciones graves por el temblor, también me alegra informar que tanto mi familia como yo estamos bien, de nuevo gracias por tu preocupación.**

 **A más de uno de dará un infarto al leer la escena de Lola, aunque me sorprende no haber recibido amenazas de muerte hasta este momento, por suerte aquí explicamos porque Lincoln fue al rescate de su hermana, a fin de cuentas él es el hermano que sacrifica todo por sus hermanas aun cuando ellas no lo sepan valorar, esperemos que Lola lo valore más ahora.**

 **También vimos en este capítulo cual fue la decisión con respecto al borrado de memoria, pero como mencionó Dipper, Lola solo olvidará la violación, pero no lo ocurrido antes o después de esta, así que solo nos queda esperar para ver que recuerda con exactitud y cómo afectará esto en el futuro.**

 **Creo que no hace falta explicar el enfrentamiento de los gnomos con Dipper, no ocurrió como mencionas en tu comentario, pero esto es porque Dipper se dio cuenta que su comportamiento no es normal, pero ¿Qué provoca ese comportamiento?, pronto lo descubriremos, por último, no se a que se deba, pero siempre que alguien comenta el fic me llegan las reviews a mi correo, pero si el mensaje es muy largo tengo que entrar a fanfiction para leerlos, pero cuando son reviews de invitados tardan en aparecer, ¿Por qué digo esto? leí la mayoría tu reviews, pero en mi correo solo pude leer hasta "Respecto a Jeff co….." y al momento de publicar esto no me ha aparecido tu comentario en la página, así que no puedo darte una respuesta a lo que escribiste, al menos que lo que preguntaste se haya respondido en el capítulo, pero me asegurare de responderte en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116, y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Piyamada

Capítulo 16: Piyamada.

Cinco días, cinco largos días habían pasado desde que Pacífica había llegado a la cabaña del misterio, y no había sido fácil para ella adaptarse los cambios de su nueva vida, todo empezó con su nueva habitación, la cual tenía que compartir con Mabel ya que Dipper había aceptado que ella durmiera ahí mientras el ocupaba la vieja habitación de su tío Ford, Mabel había insistido en que ella utilizara la cama Dipper, lo que le resultó un poco incómodo al inicio, aunque lo más incómodo para ella era la cama en sí, en su gran cabaña tenía un colchón fino extra suave importado de un país tan desconocido que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa, aquí era un colchón comprado con el rey del colchón, que le resultó incomodo desde la primera noche, Pacífica también tuvo problemas para adaptarse al espacio de la habitación que ocupaba, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir habitación con alguien, y menos un espacio tan reducido a comparación de su antigua habitación.

Algo que también le resultó incomodo fue el tema de la comida, desde que su padre había comenzado a trabajar como asesor del alcalde, había podido contratar a un chef privado, el cual cocinaba comida gourmet diariamente para la familia, aquí en la cabaña los encargado de cocinar eran Soos, Melody y en casos especiales Mabel, y aunque la comida realmente era buena, simplemente no era lo mismo.

Había muchas cosas más que la molestaban, desde el baño, sobre todo a la hora de tomar una ducha, la sala de estar que era más pequeña y menos cómoda que en su antigua casa, el tema de las tareas que ahora tenía que realizar en la cabaña y muchas cosas más a las que le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse, aun así, pese a todos estos inconvenientes, ella prefería estar en la cabaña del misterio que en la cabaña de su familia, ya que aquí tenía ciertos privilegios, por ejemplo, algo que disfrutó mucho fue tomar el recorrido en la cabaña del misterio, su padre siempre se lo había prohibido, siempre decía que la cabaña del misterio era un lugar de baja categoría para la familia, y por lo mismo no podía ser vista ahí, pero ahora que finalmente pudo disfrutar el recorrido, entendía por qué mucha gente gustaba de visitar la cabaña, por supuesto que sabía que todo era falso, con excepción de la exhibición de los gemelos misterio, pero era un recorrido muy divertido e interesante, Soos era un gran guía, sabia como sorprender a la gente; Aunque esto no era todo lo que disfrutaba de la cabaña, también se encontraba rodeada por gente amable, gente que se preocupaba por ella en lugar de ignorarla todo el tiempo, escuchar frases como "cómo estuvo tu día", "que tal dormiste" o incluso un simple "buenos días" era algo nuevo para ella, algo muy agradable, en la cabaña del misterio ya no tenía que escuchar a su madre hablando sobre cómo siempre hay que lucir linda, ni a su padre recordándole que era un fracaso por haber perdido un concurso de belleza.

Pasar el tiempo con todos en la cabaña era genial, había aprendido mucho de ellos y los había podido conocer mejor, Soos era muy divertido y un gran amigo que no dudaba en ayudar para lo que fuera; Melody era casi como una madre, siempre al pendiente de ella, siempre disponible para lo que fuera; Wendy era una gran amiga que siempre está ahí para dar un consejo, bueno, suponiendo que no faltara a trabajar, lo cual hacia muy seguido; Mabel era un gran apoyo moral, alguien quien podía alegrar a quien fuera, alguien con quien podía hablar y desahogar todos sus problemas, alguien quien siempre haría el día divertido, Pacífica no lo diría, pero comenzaba a ver a Mabel como una hermana; y Dipper, bueno, él simplemente era Dipper, el mismo chico que la ayudó a tener el valor de enfrentar a sus padres, el chico que la había hecho darse cuenta que en la vida había más que simplemente tratar de ser mejor que los demás, el chico que la ayudó a salvar su vida de un leñador fantasma, él seguía siendo alguien en quien podía contar, bueno, cada que lo veía, porque desde que llegó a la cabaña, apenas lo había podido ver, él siempre se iba antes del desayuno, incluso antes de que ella despertara, y regresaba hasta el anochecer, siempre cansado, y aunque se tomaba un momento para hablar con ella, no era lo mismo tratar de hablar con alguien que apenas puede mantenerse despierto, una de esas noches le preguntó sobre lo que hacía, y el comentó que estaba ayudando a McGucket en un proyecto secreto, al preguntarle más sobre el proyecto, Dipper evadió las preguntas y decidió retirarse, el comportamiento de Dipper le resultaba un poco extraño, así que le preguntó a Mabel si no sabía algo más, pero ella parecía molesta por el tema.

La vida de Pacífica había dado un giro de 180 grados, y aunque la mayoría de los cambios habían sido positivos, no podía evitar sentirse triste, aún después de todo por lo que había pasado, ella extrañaba a su familia, ellos eran malvados, pero eran su familia a fin de cuentas, esperaba que un día pudiera hacer las paces con su padre y volver a ser una familia, pero conociendo a su padre, sabía que sería muy difícil de que ocurriera, sobre todo porque a su padre no le gusta reconocer sus errores, esto la había hecho sentir triste desde que escapo de su hogar, pese a todo lo que sentía, había encontrado las fuerzas para seguir adelante y tenía las esperanzas de algún día reparar la relación con su familia, pero este día las perdió.

Todo comenzó en la mañana, que comenzó como un día normal, y como era usual, Dipper estaba ausente, Mabel había planeado ir al centro comercial a comprar algunos objetos que necesitaba, ella la había invitado a ir, pero Pacífica había rechazado la invitación, ya que no se sentía con ánimos de salir, ese fue su peor error, ya que a las pocas horas, recibir una carta de su padre, en la cual le escribía que si en dos días no sacaba todas sus pertenencias de la cabaña y se las llevaba a la cabaña del misterio, estas serían desechadas, esto la quebró, no esperaba que su padre fuera tan insensible, esta carta destruyo todas las esperanzas de una reconciliación, al leer esto, Melody y Soos fueron a la cabaña de Preston en busca de los objetos personales de Pacífica, por supuesto que ella había rechazado ir, no se sentía de ánimos para nada, aprovechó la soledad para poder desahogarse, se encerró en su habitación y pasó todo el día llorando, no le importaba hacer ruido sabía que estaba sola y que nadie la oiría, pero por desgracia para ella, Dipper y Mabel estaban del otro lado de la puerta, ambos habían llegado temprano de sus compromisos.

— ¿Deberíamos entrar a tratar de animarla? —dijo Mabel mientras se recargaba en una pared cercana.

—No lo creo, lo mejor sería dejar que se desahogue.

— ¿Estará bien?

—No, recibir esa carta fue algo duro para ella, su padre prácticamente la está rechazando, además fue un mal momento en el que recibió esta noticia, había notado que ha estado baja de ánimo desde que llego a la cabaña, pero esto la destrozó.

— ¿Lo has notado? ¿Pero cómo es posible que lo notaras si has pasado más tiempo con McGucket que con nosotras?

—Mabel, este no es momento de discutir sobre eso otra vez, ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de animar a Pacífica, tal vez mañana podamos ir al cine, a comer o a nadar, no sé, ¿Un campamento tal vez?

—Dipper, si pasaras más tiempo en la cabaña sabrías que todo eso y más podía hacerlo en su antiguo hogar, lo que ella necesita es hacer cosas que no podía hacer con su familia o en casa, por suerte ella me dijo que cosas siempre quiso hacer, así que no será difícil encontrar algo que la anime.

— ¿Ella te contó eso? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

—Hablo con ella casi todos los días, si no soy yo es Soos o Melody, pero todos hemos tratado de apoyarla, todos excepto alguien.

— ¿Puedes dejar de atacarme?, por favor.

—No hasta que me diga lo que ocultas.

—Ya te lo dije, no oculto nada más aparte del invento, pero te prometo que en cuanto terminemos el trabajo te podré contar todo y podremos hacer lo que planeaste para el verano.

—Espero que terminen su "invento" antes de que termine el verano, o si no, no te lo perdonare.

—Terminaremos pronto, lo prometo, pero ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo animar a Pacífica, dime que actividades son las que siempre quiso hacer, tal vez podamos preparar algo para mañana.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo solucionado.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, tengo todo listo y esta misma noche haremos algo.

— ¿Qué estás planeando?

—En un momento lo sabrás, por ahora solo prométeme que te quedaras en la cabaña, creo que le vendría bien que tú estés aquí.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Por nada, solo que desde que llegó a la cabaña habla mucho sobre ti.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosas te ha dicho? —Dipper se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Nada importante, solo pasa la mayor parte del tiempo preguntando por ti, preguntando porque nunca estas en la cabaña, incluso trata de llamarte pero tú nunca contestas.

— ¿Enserio te ha dicho esas cosas?

—Sí, y ha dicho muchas cosas más, pero son cosas que ya no me corresponde decir, tendrás que preguntarle a ella.

—Vamos Mabel, solo dime un poco.

—Lo siento, pero es un secreto.

—Mabel, tú no saber ocultar secretos.

—Pero tú sí, eres tan bueno que los ocultas incluso a tu hermana.

—Mabel, ya deja eso, empieza a ser molesto.

—Eso mismo digo yo.

—Ok, me voy antes de que...

— ¿Antes de que me grites?

—Sí, digo no, digo, sabes que, me voy.

—Tranquilo, Dipper, solo estoy jugando contigo.

—Más que un juego parecía que me atacabas.

—De hecho era un poco de ambas—El teléfono de Mabel hizo sonar una pequeña alerta de mensaje, el cual ella leyó, al parecer era hora de ejecutar su plan—. Dipper, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta por favor?

—Pero nadie ha llamado.

—Pero lo harán.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque soy vidente, ahora ve a abrir mientras yo saco a Pacífica de su habitación.

—Está bien.

Dipper bajó las escaleras, al llegar a la entrada logró escuchar murmullos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, parecía ser un gran grupo de personas, sin pensarlo mucho la abrió.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Mabel, ¿Es necesario que lleve los ojos vendados? —Dijo Pacífica mientras bajaba por las escaleras, mientras Mabel la guiaba.

—Es muy necesario, solo baja con cuidado, muy bien, ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Lo primero que vio Pacífica al quitarse la venda fue al grupo de chicas en la entrada, eso la sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver que Dipper se encontraba en la cabaña, desde que había llegado a la cabaña lo había visto pocas veces y muchas menos veces había platicado con él, había muchas cosas de las que quería hablar con él.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Pacífica.

—Pacífica, estoy seguro que ya conoces a los Loud, ellas son las chicas más fiesteras que conozco, así que serán tus invitadas a tu ¡PRIMER PIYAMADA!, adelante todas, es hora de comenzar.

— ¿¡Mi qué!? —Pacífica estará sorprendida, realmente no esperaba esto.

Los Loud entraron a la cabaña y junto con Pacífica, se dirigieron al salón de fiestas de la cabaña, donde Mabel ya tenía todo preparado para hacer de esta una noche inolvidable.

Dipper se dirigió al grupo de chicas, pero su hermana lo jaló con ella y lo tomó de su gabardina de una forma amenazante.

—Dipper, Pacífica está pasando por un momento difícil, así que hice esto para tratar de animarla, si descubro que te escapaste para ir con McGucket, haré que Lori que te convierta en un pretzel humano, así que sube a tu habitación, ponte tu piyama y baja ¿Entendido? —Mabel lo dijo de una forma amenazante, algo que nunca había hecho, esto puso nerviosos a Dipper.

—Si...si...solo...no puedo...respirar —Mabel lo soltó—. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan ruda?

—Desde que mi hermano prefirió pasar el tiempo con un anciano en lugar de con su hermana —Rápidamente se dirigió al grupo de chicas—. ¡Ha llegado la hora de parrandear!, Luna, toca algo de música.

— ¡Como tú digas, Chica!

* * *

Pacífica nunca había estado en una piyamada, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo eran, pero ella podía afirmar que esta era una de las mejores del mundo, todo era diversión y las hermanas Loud la multiplicaban más, había tenido oportunidad de interactuar con cada una, pasándola bien y conociéndolas mejor:

Lori era la mayor de las hermanas, pero eso no le impedía divertirse, también era alguien que sabía escuchar, con ella pudo hablar algunas cosas personales; Leni era una chica tonta, pero también era muy gentil, amable y muy hábil con la máquina de costura, Leni tomó el estambre de Mabel y con este hizo un suéter, el cual le regaló a Pacifica, algo que ella agradeció infinitamente; Luna era una chica enérgica y muy talentosa para la guitarra, gracias a ella conoció canciones de géneros musicales que su familia nunca la había dejado escuchar por no ser "aptos para gente de su posición"; Luan era una chica graciosa, podía hacer una broma de cualquier cosa y siempre la hacía reír, Pacífica había escuchado mucho de ella, según Mabel, era una gran comediante y tenía una divertida rutina con su muñeco de ventrílocuo, pero por desgracia, esa noche no lo traía consigo; Lynn era una deportista nata, jugar cualquier deporte con ella era divertido, aun cuando sabía que nunca la derrotaría; Lincoln era un chico genial, y era prácticamente el alma de la fiesta con todos sus trucos de fiesta que había preparado para la ocasión, los cuales habían divertido a todos; Lucy era un caso especial, era una chica muy reservada, así que no encontraba forma de hablar con ella, Mabel le había dicho que ella hacía lecturas de cartas y de bola de cristal, así que pensó que sería divertido, pero al pedírselo a la chica, ella dijo que no había podido hacer contacto con el mas allá, algo que fue extraño escuchar decir a una niña de ocho años; Las gemelas también fueron un caso especial, con Lana casi no tenía nada en común, pero fue divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, por otro lado, Lola era muy parecida a ella, en especial a su yo del pasado, sobre todo en lo manipuladora, pero también era una chica tierna y amigable, su parte favorita de estar con ella fue cuando le enseñó a "transformar sapos" quienes no fueron otros que Dipper y Lincoln; Con Lisa fue algo extraño, era una chica genio muy seria, pero sin duda sabía divertirse, aunque lo más extraño de pasar el tiempo con ella fue cuando le pidió una muestra sanguínea y otra de heces para "un experimento que ayudaría a la humanidad"; Lily, bueno, era una bebe, no había mucho que hacer con ella aparte de jugar un poco, algo que fue divertido; Con Mabel fue lo mismo de siempre, muchas locuras espontáneas que fueron divertidas; Y con Dipper, fue algo extraño, él es su mejor amigo, su primer amigo real de hecho, él le salvó la vida de un leñador fantasma, le dio la oportunidad de enmendar el pasado de su familia, pero sobretodo le dio el valor para enfrentar a sus padre, él había sido un gran apoyo para ella, por lo que al saber que él estaría en la piyamada la emocionó mucho, había esperado mucho para poder convivir con él, y si tenía alguna oportunidad, darle las gracias por todo su apoyo en estos momentos difíciles, incluso tal vez reuniría el valor para confesar sus sentimientos hacia él, aunque esto último la ponía muy nerviosa, no quería arruinar la gran amistad que tenían, aparte ella sabía que él sentía algo por Wendy, ya Mabel se lo había contado, sin embargo saber del amorío de Dipper por Wendy no evitó que Pacífica pasara un gran rato con él, aunque durante este tiempo notaba algo raro, durante toda la piyamada Dipper se vio animado, pero se notaba cansado y distraído, otra cosa extraña era que parecía convivir muy poco con Mabel, tal vez las constantes discusiones tendrían algo que ver, discusiones que Pacífica nunca creyó escuchar, pero fingía no saber nada sobre ellas cuando estaba cerca de los gemelos, también parecía estar evitando a Lisa, la razón era un misterio, y por último, estaba el detalle de que Lynn buscaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de Dipper, casi siempre se acercaba a él con la excusa de mostrarle algún movimiento de lucha libre o espantándolo para luego darle dos ligeros golpes en el hombro "por moverse", Pacífica no podía evitar sentir celos, pero sabía que era algo irracional, tenía que entender que Dipper tendría más amigas mujeres que pasarían mucho tiempo con él, y eso no significaría nada más allá de una amistad.

Pacífica se divertía como nunca, y las demás actividades que había planeado Mabel era geniales, el karaoke fue su favorito, ella era una gran cantante y cantar era su pasión; La pelea de almohadas fue muy divertida, le ayuda a soltar mucho estrés, aunque por estar muy concentrada, no notó cuando Lana le acertó un almohadazo en el rostro, la fuerza de la pequeña la sorprendió; El juego de verdad o reto fue divertido, pero raro a la vez, ya que a Lisa no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevar un detector de mentiras, por suerte todos se habían negado a utilizarlo, y era un alivio, no quería tener que revelar cosas muy personales en un juego, otra cosa que le sorprendió de Dipper, fue que durante el juego siempre pedía retos, al parecer no quería revelar ninguno de sus secretos; luego fue el turno de las historias de terror, las que fueron entretenidas hasta que fue el turno de que Lucy contara una historia, después de que terminó una historia que asusto a todos, decidieron hacer algo más, y el bailar sin control fue una gran alternativa, después de todo esto, todas se sentían cansadas, pero aún no querían dormir, así que decidieron ver una película, mientras se decidían cual ver, Dipper se retiró a su habitación, claramente esto molestó a Mabel, y ella misma quería ir con él para preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho, así que prefirió estar en compañía de la familia Loud, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con él otro día.

* * *

Dipper se encontraba recostado en su cama, él quería estar con las chicas, pero se sentía cansado, todo este asunto del pueblo lo estaba agotando mucho, pero sería por poco tiempo, según McGucket, tenía un par de teorías que, si resultaban ser ciertas, podrían terminar con todo este asunto en poco tiempo, Dipper esperaba eso, si solucionaban todo, podría finalmente contarle todo a sus amigos, sabía que Mabel comprendería porque tenía que mantener oculto todo este asunto y podría explicarle sus ausencia, así podrían reconciliarse y hacer todo lo que tenían planeado para el verano, podría pasar más tiempo con Pacífica, Wendy, Soos, Melody e incluso los Loud, con quienes estaba empezando a formar una gran amistad.

—Solo unos días más y todo este asunto estará terminado —dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar.

— ¿Qué asunto estará terminado?

—Carajo —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al ver a Lisa entrar a su habitación—. Escucha, Lisa, no estoy de humor para que vengas con tus preguntas e interrogatorios, así que te propongo algo, una tregua, por lo menos durante esta noche, ¿Qué dices?

—Acepto, pero no era esa la razón por la que subí.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces a qué?

—Al igual que tú, necesito un descanso de mis hermanas.

—Yo no subí por eso, simplemente necesito un descanso, estos últimos días han sido muy estresantes para mí.

—No eres el único, yo también he tenido días difíciles.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Tú investigación sobre el pueblo?, la cual te pedí que detuvieras pero claramente no lo hiciste.

—No ha sido tan fácil como predije, pero lo sería si trabajáramos juntos.

—Ya te lo dije, no trabajaré contigo, de hecho, aún te pido que dejes tu investigación, o tendré que intervenir.

— ¿Y cómo harás eso precisamente?

—Tengo mis métodos, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlos.

— ¿Uno de esos métodos incluye enviar a Lincoln a vigilarme?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dipper no parecía sorprendido.

—Él se ofreció a ayudarme con mis experimentos, algo que nunca hace, además lo grabe entrando a mi habitación y tratando de acceder a mis archivos sin éxito, deberías saber que Lincoln no es muy listo y no sabe ocultar cosas ¿Por qué pensaste que sería buena idea pedirle a él que me investigara?

—Para serte sincero, no estaba pensando, solo estaba cansado —Dipper giró sobre su cama y le dio la espalda a Lisa, tratando de ignorarla.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro? —preguntó Lisa.

—Detener tu investigación.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a los planes que tienes para tu futuro, trabajo, proyectos, metas.

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Porque puedo ayudarte a cumplirlos.

— ¿A si? ¿Cómo?

—Gracias a mi inteligencia soy docente en la universidad de Michigan, también tengo un premio Novel Jr, el cual me otorga cierto prestigio, y he oído mucho sobre ti, según lo que he dicen tus amigos, eres alguien brillante, más listo que el promedio, sabes solucionar problemas de manera lógica y tienes un gran razonamiento, pero estoy seguro que todo ese potencial es desaprovechado a causa de sistema escolar obsoleto donde todos son tratados como igual, un sistema donde no bajan el nivel para esperar a los más lentos ni lo suben para explotar el potencial de los más avanzados, incluso puedo asegurar que la escuela no es ningún reto para ti, pero yo puedo ayudarte a explotar ese potencial.

— ¿Y cómo harías eso?

—Puedo conseguirte una beca escolar del 100% junto con un apoyo económico extra en la universidad de Michigan —Dipper giró para observar a Lisa, no podía ocultar su interés—. Podrías empezar con tus estudios el siguiente semestre en un programa de jóvenes superdotados donde todas tus habilidades serán puestas a prueba, a los veinte años ya tendrías una maestría en cualquier área de tu interés y yo podría utilizar a mis contactos para colocarte en un buen puesto de trabajo, básicamente tendrías la vida resuelta.

—Sé que esto no me saldrá gratis, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Que tú me permitas trabajar contigo en la investigación del pueblo, piénsalo bien, yo tengo mi investigación muy avanzada, pero hay algunas cosas que me han causado problemas y han estancado mis progresos, pero estoy segura que entre los dos podríamos resolverlo, eso nos ayudaría a acabar con el problema que azota al pueblo en poco tiempo, lo que nos dará tiempo libre para disfrutar el verano, eso sin contar la gran oportunidad académica que te estoy brindando, ¿Qué dices?

Una beca universitaria, un futuro exitoso asegurado y la oportunidad de acabar con el problema del pueblo en poco tiempo, todo con el bajo costo de dejar trabajar a Lisa en su investigación, sin duda alguna era una oportunidad de oro, no arriesgaba nada y aun así se llevaría un gran beneficio, sin duda cualquier persona aceptaría la propuesta sin siquiera pensarlo, pero él no lo haría, ella seguía siendo su principal sospechosa en este caso, además McGucket le prohibió entrometer a alguien más a la investigación, y Dipper tenía algunas razones personales para no aceptar.

—Ye diré mí contra oferta —Dipper se sentó en la cama—. Yo soy un íntimo amigo del alcalde, lo he apoyado mucho en varios asuntos importantes y le salvé la vida una vez, así que tengo cierta influencia en el.

—Ve al grano.

—Si no dejas de investigar a Gravity Falls, tendré que convencerlo de que tú y tu familia son personas no gratas para el pueblo, serían echados del pueblo sin oportunidad de regresar, eso frenaría tu investigación y me quitaría un gran peso de encima.

— ¿Harías eso solo para evitar que siga investigando? ¿Creí que te agradaba mi familia?

—Tu familia me agrada como no tienes idea, es por eso que hago esto para protegerlas, no puedo permitir que sigas poniendo en peligro a tu familia a causa de tu investigación, no puedo permitir que otra de tus hermanas salga lastimada.

—Ninguna de mis hermanas fue dañada por mi investigación, lo de la sociedad del ojo segado habría pasado en algún momento en el futuro aun si yo no estuviera investigando al pueblo.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a...mejor olvídalo, no estoy de humor para tener más discusiones.

— ¿Mas discusiones? Déjame adivinar, ¿Peleas con Mabel?

—Sí.

— ¿Que sucedió?

—Veras, hace unos días, espera, ¿Porque estoy hablando de esto contigo?

—Porque todos necesitamos desahogarnos con alguien de vez en cuando, y por lo que nos ha dicho Mabel, has estado ausente casi todo el verano, eso ha causado problemas en su relación y estoy segura que ha causado discusiones fuertes, ¿O me equivoco?

—Por ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso, ya tendré tiempo de solucionarlo.

—Resuélvelo antes de que sea tarde, si hay algo que he aprendido de vivir en una familia tan numerosa, es que siempre es mejor solucionar los problemas de hermanas antes de que alcancen niveles incontrolables.

Ambos chicos permanecieron callados por más de un minuto, durante ese tiempo, Dipper reflexionó un poco las palabras de Lisa, ella tenía razón, debía solucionar sus problemas con Mabel lo antes posible, pero para poder hacerlo, primero necesitaba resolver la situación de los portales, para ello tendría que esperar unos días más.

— ¿Dipper?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás al tanto que yo sé todo acerca del Raromagedón y de todo lo acontecido hace un año?

—Sí, Wendy me contó todo hacerla de su pequeña aventura que tuvieron hace unas semanas.

— ¿Y porque, pese a tener toda esa información, no ha intentado borrarme la memoria?

—Porque no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Es porque sospechas que mi familia puede ser causante de lo que ocurre en el pueblo? —Dipper la miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir—. Tyrone fue el que me lo dijo.

—Tu familia ya fue descartada desde hace tiempo, la principal sospechosa eres tú.

— ¿Crees que yo provocaría algo así en el pueblo?

—No intencionalmente, pero creo que tu investigación puede ser la causante, o tal vez esto sea parte de uno de tus enfermizos experimentos.

— ¿Crees que yo pondría a todo un pueblo en peligro solo por un experimento?

—Déjame ver, utilizar un químico para volver a tu hermana color azul, expone a tu hermana menor a diversos químicos que han hecho que sus pañales sean mortalmente apestosos.

—Yo nunca he expuesto a Lily a químicos peligrosos, intencionalmente.

—Pero trabajar con ellos cerca de ella, eso podría dañarla a largo plazo, y eso me recuerda a la vez que expusiste a Lincoln a diferentes químicos, lo que causo que alucinara con su familia desintegrándose.

— Ese experimento solo fue para demostrar que él era la única variable que podía arruinar un experimento altamente controlado.

—Tal vez esa excusa convenza a tus hermanas, pero a mí no ya que no tiene un fundamento científico esa investigación, además si hubieras querido demostrar solo eso no habrías utilizado químicos reales, ahora déjame recordar, ha si, la vez que enviaste a tu hermano a otra dimisión.

—Eso solo fue un extraño sueño que tuvo, yo no tuve nada que ver.

— ¿Enserio? Porque la última vez que hablé con él sobre ese sueño me dio información demasiado especifica como para ser solo un sueño, y por último, el que yo considero tu experimento más cruel, meter a tu hermano en un traje de ardilla para saber cómo el asunto de la suerte afecta a las personas, en conclusión, creo que serias capaz de poner a todo un pueblo en peligro por un experimento.

—Lo del traje de ardilla no fue uno de mis experimentos, fue una estupidez causada por las creencias y supersticiones de mi hermana Lynn.

— ¿Enserio? porque hasta donde sé, eres una genio, así que no creo que tú seas de las personas que creen en la buena o mala suerte, aun así admitiste que tu hermano podía ser de mala suerte, sin tener alguna prueba de ello ¿Qué estabas investigando, Lisa?

—Quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar mi familia con una creencia de suerte, aunque debo admitir que no me gustó el resultado obtenido, pero debo preguntar ¿Cómo sabes todos esos detalles sobre ese y mis otros experimentos?

—Entreno con Lynn por las mañanas, solo fue cuestión de preguntarle sobre ti para que me contara lo que necesitaba saber.

—Pero nadie en mi familia sabe sobre el experimento de la suerte o de mis otros experimentos, ¿Cómo lo sabe ella?

—No lo sabe, cuando Lynn me dijo que tú apoyaste la creencia de que Lincoln daba mala suerte, simplemente lo deduje, ahora tú lo confirmaste, fue lo mismo con los otros experimentos.

—Debo admitir que tienes un buen razonamiento, pero te pido que no se lo digas a ninguna de mis hermanas sobre los experimentos, en especial el experimento de la suerte, el tema aún es muy delicado y todas aún nos sentimos mal por tratar a Lincoln así, si se sabe esto podría ser algo perjudicial para todas.

— ¿Para todas? ¿O solo para ti? —Lisa, por primera vez en su corta vida, se sintió atrapada—. Pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo, no diré nada, claro, no mientras dejes su investigación de lado y no me cause más problemas.

Dipper observó como la cara de Lisa lentamente iba perdiendo el ánimo, podía ver la frustración de Lisa, lo cual era raro, ya que por lo general ella tenía la misma expresión, esto le pareció divertido, así que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Lisa lo vio reír, eso la hizo molestar, pero a los pocos segundos ella misma se encontraba riendo.

—Debo admitir que fue una buena broma.

—Gracias, pero no fue una broma, realmente estoy considerando decirle a tus hermanas sobre tus experimento si continuas con tu investigación.

—Hazlo, cuéntales, pero eso haría que regrese a la sociedad del ojo segado y robe un borra memoria para hacerlas olvidar, dejando todo como antes —respondió lisa tratando de recuperar el control de la situación.

—Desde lo ocurrido con tus hermanas, la sociedad adopto más medidas de seguridad, así que suerte con eso —Nuevamente sus palabras fueron seguidas por un silencio incomodo.

—Dipper, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con tu investigación, recuerda que tenemos una tregua.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi investigación.

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace cinco días?

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Hace cinco días, Leni, Lola, Lana, Lynn y Lincoln regresaron al hotel por la tarde, todas se encontraban en un deplorable estado; Lana y Leni se veían exhaustas y Lola parecía estar desorientada, al día siguiente cuando les pregunté la causa de su estado, me comentaron que habían estado aquí, pero parecía que me querían ocultar algo ¿Qué les sucedió?

—Durante la mañana de ese día, encontré a Lynn mientras realizaba mis ejercicios mañaneros, después de que entrenamos juntos, pedí que me enseñara técnicas de combate, mientras entrenábamos llegó Lincoln a buscarla, pero Lynn lo obligó a entrenar con nosotros, lo obligo a recibir los movimientos para que yo pudiera observarlos con mayor detalle.

— ¿Qué hay de Leni?

—Soos dice que ella viene seguido a la cabaña del misterio a jugar con Schmebulok.

— ¿Y qué hay de la gemelas?

—Lola estaba en el bosque haciendo una sesión fotográfica de ella misma, y Lana la estaba ayudando.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le sucedió a Lola?

— ¿No entiendo de lo que hablas? —Dipper entendía, y sabía muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió, pero era un tema que tenía que evadir a toda costa.

—Cuando Lola llegó la cabaña, tenía un moretón a la altura de la mejilla, su forma de caminar era inusual, se encontraba desorientada y parecía haber tomado una ducha, tengo una teoría no muy agradable de lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero espero estar equivocada.

—Según sé, el golpe fue un accidente, ella cayó de un tronco durante una foto y se lastimó un pie, luego vino a la cabaña para que la ayudáramos, cuando llegó se encontraba desorientada por lo exhausta que se veía, le pregunte a Lana sobre eso y comento que empezaron con su sesión de fotos desde temprano y no habían comido nada, y estaba duchada porque cayó en un charco de lodo cuando tropezó del tronco.

—Muy bien, eso lo confirma, gracias.

— ¿Que confirma?

—Que mis hermanas no mentían —Dipper la miró de forma extraña—. Ellas me contaron todo lo que ocurrió ese día, yo tenía la sospecha de que me ocultaban algo, pero ahora acabo de confirma que fue la verdad.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no nos pusimos de acuerdo para decir exactamente lo mismo y ocultar lo que realmente sucedió? —Dipper no debió haber dicho eso, porque fue exactamente lo que hicieron, pero no creyó que Lisa creyera esa mentira tan fácil, el incluso ya había planeado dos excusas más.

—Porque Leni contó la misma historia, ella no sabe ocultar secretos, y no tiene la capacidad de aprender algo con gran detalle, si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Leni hubiera cometido errores y luego habría confesado —Al parecer Dipper había subestimado a Leni.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos? —dijo Lincoln, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

—Adelante ¿Vienes a descansar un poco?

—Sí, recién terminamos de ver una película y ya están poniendo otra, tu hermana parece tener energía de sobra.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de las tuyas.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Dipper.

Todos dieron un grito del susto al escuchar la voz de la gótica, quien había aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Cómo rayos haces eso? —Dijo Dipper mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Me vendría bien ser tan silencioso como tú.

—Años de práctica.

—Recuérdame ponerte un cascabel para escuchar cuando te acerques, no creo que mi corazón aguante otro susto de esos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu si querías ver la película —dijo Lincoln

—Sí, pero eso fue antes de que Mabel convenciera a todas de ver una película juvenil cuyos protagonistas lastimaban la vista con solo verlos.

—Te entiendo, esa películas es la favorita de Mabel, ¿De que querías hablar?

—Estos últimos días he tenido problemas para contactar con el más allá mediante mis sesionen espiritistas, tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar el problema.

—Por favor, Lucy, Dipper es un hombre de ciencia, él no tiene tiempo de ayudarte en temas fantasiosos.

—No es algo fantasioso, Lisa, todo es real.

—Yo no puedo creer en algo que carece de algún fundamento científico.

—Ese es tu problema, no tienes la mente abierta para admitir que existen temas que desafían a la ciencia, por eso somos pocos los dignos de tener acceso a ese conocimiento.

— ¡Basta!, no tienen que discutir por eso ahora.

—Lincoln tiene razón, no es el momento de discutir, además ambas están equivocadas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Dijeron ambas hermanas.

—Lisa, todo lo relacionado a lo paranormal, a las maldiciones, lecturas del futuro y demás, no son falsas en su totalidad, tal vez no tengan el respaldo de la ciencia, pero todo esto ya es una ciencia como tal, aunque no lo creas, hay científicos que se dedican a darle una respuesta a todos estos misterios, por desgracia también es un área muy dañina gracias a charlatanes que buscan una forma de hacerse ricos en base al engaño y a la inseguridad de las personas, y Lucy, esta erróneo lo que dices sobre qué pocos son los que tiene acceso a ese conocimiento, cualquiera puede acceder a él, ya que cualquiera que dedique tiempo a estudiar y practicar esos temas sabrá dominarlos, como sucede en cualquier tema, no es necesario convertirte en un brujo, sacrificar animales o algo así como muchos creen.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque mi tío Ford ha dedicado toda su vida a investigar esos temas.

—No me digas que tú crees en todo eso —dijo Lisa, quien no podía creer las palabras de Dipper.

—Lincoln, a tu hermana le gusta hacer lecturas en la bola de cristal y estoy seguro que también las hace en cartas de tarot, así que dime, ¿Cuántas lecturas ha acertado?

—Déjame recordar, está la vez de la venta de garaje donde predijo que la tienda de Flip explotaría.

—Esa fue una coincidencia —agregó Lisa.

—La vez de la fiesta de Lori, donde predijo que su amigo sacaría B en su examen.

—Fue otra coincidencia.

—Y la vez del parque gran aventura donde predijo algunas cosas que le pasaron a mis hermanas.

— ¡Esas fueron ocho coincidencias!, además falló en tu predicción y en la mía.

—Ahora veamos, tomando como ejemplos solo las predicciones de su día en el parque, de las once predicciones hechas, ocho se cumplieron, ¿Eso no te dice algo, Lisa?

—Por favor, Dipper, claramente todos esos eventos fueron coincidencias.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero ahora dime, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que tu hermana haya acertado en todos esos eventos?

Lisa se quedó sin palabras al realizar el cálculo, tenía que admitir que, para ser solo coincidencias, la probabilidad que ocurriera todo con relativo parecido a como las predijo su hermana era muy baja.

—Aquellas veces no fueron coincidencias, simplemente fue muestra del poder que los seres del más allá me otorgaron.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo te otorgaron este "poder"?

—Todo comenzó cuando encontré el libro de hechizos perteneciente a mi bisabuela Harriet.

— ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

—Hace tres años.

— ¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez que hiciste contacto con el "más allá"?

—Hace un año.

—Veamos, si encontraste ese libro hace tres años y tu primer contacto lo hiciste hace un año, significa que estuviste estudiando ese libro por dos años, lo que te ayudo a realizar este contacto, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces eso significa que no obtuviste el "poder", simplemente estudiaste lo suficiente para poder realizar el contacto, algo similar a lo que realizó Lisa en su momento para obtener el conocimiento que tiene.

—Déjame informarte que yo poseo memoria fotográfica, por lo que no tengo que estudiar cómo tal, simplemente tengo que leer algunos libros para obtener el conocimiento.

—Repasar o leer un libro aún cuenta como estudiar, pero creo que nos desviamos del tema, lo que quiero que se den cuenta, es que la ciencia y lo paranormal no son muy diferentes, aunque las dos manejan temas diferentes, de alguna forma se entrelazan, algo así como un veterinario que tendrá que recurrir a las matemáticas para administrar un medicamento, o incluso un chef que tendrá que dominar fracciones, tiempo, masa y volumen para realizar un pastel, y Lucy, entiendo tu frustración con tu hermana, pero es normal, las mentes cerradas no aceptan esos temas e incluso los consideran tabú, pero también tienes que entender que no todo es tan sombrío u obscuro como crees, simplemente es algo desconocido que por desgracia no es fácil de entender.

— ¿Qué me dices de los casos de lugares encantados por fantasmas o los casos de posesiones demoníacas? ¿Acaso son falsas?

—No podría decir que sí, pero tampoco puedo decir que no, ya que aunque hay casos que no se han podido calificar como falsos, la gran mayoría de las "procesiones demoniacas" son simplemente enfermedades mentales, psiquiátricas o algún otro problema médico.

— ¿Pero qué hay de los demonios y seres del bajo astral?, yo encontré un libro en foros profundos del internet, donde se explica detalladamente cómo invocar a seres del inframundo con un poder tan grande que podrían poner en peligro al mundo entero.

—Lucy, se un poco realista, ¿Crees que un libro de ese tipo, donde explique detalladamente la invocación de seres malignos que podrían causar el apocalipsis, se encontraría como un PDF en un foro de internet? Además, si eso fuera verdad y esos libros fueran auténticos ¿No crees que alguien ya habrá causado el armagedón? ¿O cuantos países ya habrían utilizado ese poder para sus propios intereses?, lo que quiero que entiendas, es que pese a que el tema paranormal tiene ciertas verdades, no todo lo que se dice lo es, no es que haya demonios que quieren venir a conquistarnos, de hecho no sabemos si siquiera existen, pero si quisieran invadirnos simplemente lo harías, a fin de cuentas ellos tienen el poder, tampoco es cierto la creencia de que todos los fantasmas son seres malignos que buscan hacer daño, la gran mayoría simplemente buscan la forma de ir a su lugar de descanso, y no es como si quisieran hablar con nosotros a cada rato queriéndonos enseñar más sobre los secretos de su mundo, esas respuestas ya las tendríamos si pudiéramos contactarlos con esa facilidad, además los fantasmas no son seres poderosos como crees, simplemente son la esencia de alguna persona que ya no está aquí.

—Estas equivocado.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Yo he estudiado estos temas con sumo cuidado y puedo decirte que todo lo que dices está mal, tú no entiendes todos estos temas como crees, pero no te culpo, porque tú eres un fraude, todo acerca del investigador de lo paranormal es un fraude para atraer a turistas a tu cabaña, lo único falso aquí eres tú.

Todos en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la gótica, sobre todo Dipper, quien no esperaba una respuesta así.

—Lincoln, ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor?

Lincoln obedeció a Dipper sin decir una solo palabra, Dipper se dirigió a su armario, de ahí tomó unos objetos pertenecientes a un mini súper, los cuales colocó en el piso de la habitación, paso siguiente, tomó un trozo de tiza y dibujó un extraño pentagrama, para luego colocar los objetos en el centro de este.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lisa, pero Dipper no contestó, solo se colocó frente a su extraña obra y recitó unas palabras que nadie entendió, mientas hacía esto, el pentagrama empezó a brillar en un color azul fuerte, del cual salieron dos siluetas flotando en el centro, nadie, ni siquiera Lucy, podía creer lo que veían.

— ¡Dipper! qué gusto verte.

—El gusto es mío —Dipper volteó hacia sus amigos—. Chicos, les presento a Ma y Pa Dukerton.

— ¿Ellos son…...? Eso es imposible, ni siquiera yo he podido realizar una invocación de algún ser del más allá, ni siquiera con las instrucciones del libro de la bisabuela Harriet.

—Te lo dije, "las ciencias obscuras" pueden ser dominadas por todos, sé que es difícil creer todo lo que te digo, Lucy, ya que literalmente estoy echando hacia abajo todo en lo que creías, así que decidí invocar a Ma y Pa, quienes son unos fantasmas que conocí hace un año, ellos habitaban la tienda "Dusk 2 Dawn", pero hace unas semana pude ayudarlos a trascender al "más allá", pero aún pueden regresar a este plano, quiero que hables con ellos, Lucy, te pueden explicar lo que necesites con mayor detalle.

Lucy hizo caso a Dipper y comenzó a realizar preguntas a los fantasmas, preguntas que preferiría haber no hecho, ya que ellos confirmaron las cosas que Dipper le había dicho, aun así fue una experiencia que ni siquiera la bisabuela Harriet le había mostrado.

Lisa seguía sin creer lo que ocurría, al principio pensó que era un truco de luces, o incluso fueran hologramas, pero las respuestas que daban eran demasiado específicas como para ser pre programadas, incluso utilizó su escáner sobre los fantasmas, pero las lecturas le confirmaron sus sospechas, por lo que no le quedó de otra que catalogar que estaba viendo algo real, al parecer Dipper tenía razón en lo que decía, tal vez sería bueno involucrarse un poco más en los temas "paranormales".

Por su parte, Lincoln estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, pero no estaba tan maravillado como sus hermanas, ya que había leído sobre Ma y Pa en su diario, pero no sabía que ya habían sido liberados de la tienda, aun así era interesante escuchar todo lo que decían aquellos fantasmas, cosas que consideraba agregar al diario, por desgracia no era el momento, no mientras Dipper estuviera aquí, no quería que él se diera cuenta que lo tenía y pudiera perderlo, aunque era consciente que en un momento tendría que decirle.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta, jovencita? —dijo Ma

—Sí, ¿Porque no puedo hace contacto con mi bisabuela Harriet?

—Puede ser que algo bloquee tu contacto, tienes que saber que hay algunos objetos que puede interferir al realizar una sesión espiritista, o puede ser otra la causa.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé, pero no preocupes, nosotros buscaremos a tu bisabuela y se lo preguntaremos.

— ¿Puedo hacer contacto con ustedes después?

—Lo siento pequeñita, pero no puedes, la mayoría de nosotros, "Los fantasmas" como nos llaman, preferimos no hacer contacto con este mundo, solo respondemos al llamado de Dipper por ser el que nos ayudó a llegar aquí, pero ni siquiera a él le revelamos los secretos del "más allá", ya que el simple hecho de saberlos podría cambiar al mundo entero, pero en cuanto sepamos algo sobre tu bisabuela te lo haremos sabes mediante Dipper, ahora si nos disculpas, nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto volver a verte, Dipper, pero tenemos que pedirte algo a cambio —dijo Pa

— ¡No por favor, todo menos...! —Pa chasqueo los dedos, transformando la ropa de Dipper en un traje de oveja—. ...esto.

—Por favor, Dipper, es lo menos que puedes hacer por nosotros después de haber venido hasta aquí y hacernos contestar todas sus preguntas.

—Está bien —Dipper se colocó en posición y realizó el baile de la oveja, mientras Ma y Pa aplaudían, los Loud no evitaron soltar una gran carcajada por el baile que acababan de presenciar.

— ¡Nunca nos cansaremos de ese baile!, gracias Dipper —De un chasquido, Pa regresó la vestimenta de Dipper a la normalidad, para luego desaparecer, Dipper guardó todos los objetos utilizados y regresó con Lucy.

—Espero que esto te haya ayudado a entender un poco más sobre estos temas, para que no tengas una visión errónea.

—Necesito estar a solas, tengo mucho que pensar —Lucy entró a una de las ventilas que había en la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No lo creo, iré a hablar con ella —Lincoln fue tras su hermana.

—Buenas noches jovencito, ¿Vienes de visita? —se escuchó la voz de un anciano.

—Dipper, ¿Porque hay una cabeza de cera de Larry King aquí?

—Aquí vivo, la pregunta correcta es ¿Porque estás tú aquí?

—Busco a mi hermana.

— ¿Te refieres a una joven gótica?, se fue por aquí, sígueme.

—Dipper, ¿Debería confiar en él?

—No te asustes, Lincoln, no es peligroso, solo vive ahí

—De acuerdo, entonces muéstrame el camino, Larry.

—Con gusto.

Lincoln y la cabeza de Larry King fueron en busca de Lucy, mientras tanto, Dipper volteo a ver a Lisa, quien no quitaba la vista de la ventila.

— ¿Cree que exageré un poco con lo que le dije a Lucy?

—No, simplemente le mostraste la verdad, solo ella debe aceptarla.

—Así como tú debes aceptar que todos estos temas son reales.

—Admito que esto ha hecho cambiar un poco mi forma de pensar, pero aun así me niego a aceptar esto como algo paranormal, simplemente lo tomo como casos que esperan una respuesta científica.

—No crees en lo paranormal aun cuando estás haciendo una investigación sobre el pueblo, tu hermana tiene razón, deberías tener la mente más abierta.

—Lo aceptaré cuando tenga las pruebas suficientes.

— ¿La invocación de fantasmas no es prueba suficiente?

—No, necesito más pruebas, por cierto, noté que tú y tus amigos fantasmas omitieron información a Lucy.

— ¿Qué tipo de información?

—Toda la relacionada a demonios ínter dimensionales.

—Tu hermana tiene un gran dominio en estos temas, le oculté esa información porque podría toparse con algo que podría ser peligroso para todos, no quisiera que...

—Ella invocará a un ser parecido a Bill Cipher, o peor.

—Exacto.

—Aun así, ¿No crees que le revelaste información que se supone debería ser oculta para todo aquel que no es nativo del pueblo?

—Sí, pero tu hermana ha sido testigo de varias cosas que se supone son secretas, como la sociedad, aparte tu hermana no parece ser del tipo de chica a la que le gusta compartir ese tipo de información, además en algún momento podré borrarle la memoria.

—Lucy se esfumó —dijo Lincoln mientras bajaba de la ventila.

—No puedo creer que una pequeña sea tan buena para moviéndose tan rápido por los ductos, incluso a mí me costó trabajo acostumbrarme —secundó Larry.

—A ella le gusta esconderse en los ductos de ventilación desde muy joven, aunque estoy un poco preocupado de que se pierda o se lastime, ella no conoce estos ductos.

—No te preocupes, si la encuentro les avisaré.

—Gracias, Larry — la cabeza de Larry King se internó en los ductos—.Eso fue...extraño.

—Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Créeme, ya lo hice.

— ¡AUXILIO! —se escuchó el grito con gran fuerza.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Es Pacífica, vino de allá abajo, vamos! —dijo Dipper mientras bajaba de un salto de su cama.

Lisa, Lincoln y Dipper bajaron a toda velocidad hacia dónde provenía el grito, al llegar al pie de la escalera Dipper resbalo con una cascara de plátano, cayendo de cara en un pastel de crema que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Vaya, Dipper, que forma tan dulce de entrar, ¿Entiendes?

Después del chiste de Luan, todo mundo empezó a reír, incluso Lori tomó algunas fotos para preservar el momento.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Preguntó Dipper, quien no entendía que fue lo que pasó.

—Lo siento, Dipper, tu hermana me retó —Dijo Pacífica mientras ayudaba a Dipper a reincorporarse y a limpiar su cara.

— ¿Estás jugando verdad o reto de nuevo?

—Sí, y antes de que lo preguntes, reté a Pacífica a que te hiciera una broma —agregó Mabel mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

— ¿Porque?

—Necesitaba hacer que salieras de tu habitación, y ahora que están todos aquí, pueden unirse al juego, es tu turno de girar la botella, Dipper —Dipper estuvo a punto de regresar escaleras arriba, pero el juego parecía divertido.

—Está bien, solo reza para que no seas mi siguiente víctima.

Lincoln, Lisa y Dipper se integraron a la rueda de juego, Dipper giró la botella con fuerza, esta giró hasta que lentamente se detuvo, apuntando a Lana.

— ¡Esperen! —Interrumpió Mabel—. Hagamos este juego más interesante, Lisa, ¿Podrías sacar tu detector de mentiras?

— ¿Es enserio? —Dijo Dipper al observar como la pequeña sacaba la máquina—.Creí que no la utilizaríamos.

—Vamos, Dipper, será divertido, además estamos en confianza, nada de lo que sea dicho aquí saldrá de la cabaña.

—No estoy seguro de esto.

— ¿Quién está de acuerdo de que utilicemos el detector de mentiras? —Todas alzaron la mano, con excepción de Lincoln, Dipper y Lisa, los tres ocultaban muchos secretos que querían que permanecieran así—. Lo siento, hermano, ganamos, ahora has tu pregunta.

Dipper no pudo evitar ver las caras de Mabel y Lisa, claramente ella preguntarías cosas que el trataba de ocultar.

—Muy bien, Lana, que eliges ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto.

—Bien, ¿Que reto será bueno para ti? —Dipper observó a sus alrededores—. Lo tengo—. Dipper se levantó y se dirigió al comedor, unos segundos después regresó con algo en la mano—. Muy bien, te reto a que te comas esta goma de mascar que ha estado bajo el refrigerador desde hace un año.

—De acuerdo —Lana comió la goma sin ningún contratiempo—. Un poco vieja, pero conserva su sabor, es una muy buena goma de mascar.

—Bien, eso no salió como pensé.

—Se nota que no conoces a mis hermanas como yo —dijo Lincoln—. Ahora es tu turno, Lisa.

Lisa sacó su libreta e hizo unos cálculos, luego giro la botella, la cual dio varios giros para luego detenerse exactamente frente a Dipper.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto.

— ¡No es justo, Dipper!, siempre pides reto.

—No te preocupes, Mabel, lo tengo todo calculado —le dijo Lisa—.Dipper, te reto a que solo puedas elegir verdad durante el juego.

— ¡Eso no es justo para él! —Intervino Lynn—. Solo obligar a alguien a decir verdades o realizar retos le quita lo divertido al juego.

—Ella tiene razón, solo puedes hacer que ese reto sea efectivo por un turno —Esta vez habló Lori.

—De acuerdo, entonces te reto a que pidas verdad la siguiente vez que seas señalado por la botella, es tu turno de girar la botella, Pacífica.

El plan de Lisa era simple, haría que Dipper solo pudiera pedir verdad para que Mabel obtuviera las respuestas que quería, de esta forma ella también tendría respuestas a las preguntas que ella quería y no romperían su pequeña tregua que hicieron, aunque su plan se vino abajo cuando la botella se detuvo nuevamente frente a Dipper.

—Recuerda que Dipper solo puede elegir verdad y con el detector no podrá mentir, así que aprovecha tu pregunta — le dijo Mabel a Pacífica mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Dipper solo podía elegir verdad, y con el detector de mentiras, era imposible que mintiera, esta era su oportunidad para hacerle todas esas preguntas que había esperado, así que la aprovecharía.

—Dipper, ¿Aún te gusta Wendy?

Todas quedaron calladas, solo esperaban la respuesta de Dipper.

—Bueno, yo...

—Recuerda que tenemos el detector de mentiras, así que no puedes mentir.

—Lo sé Mabel, pero creo que debería dar un poco de contexto sobre lo que ocurrió con Wendy el verano pasado.

—No te preocupes por eso, literalmente ya sabemos todo hacerla de tu enamoramiento, y por cierto, es normal que en algún momento te llegues a enamorar de alguien mayor, Luna estuvo enamorada hace tiempo de un psicólogo que nos atendía, aunque después lo superó, incluso Lincoln se enamoró de la maestra sustituta.

— ¡Lori! —dijeron Lincoln y Luna con malestar.

— ¿Enserio lo saben?, ¿Me quieres explicar cómo es posible que ellas lo sepan, Mabel?

—Lo siento, Dipper, antes de que bajaran, Lori me reto a contarles acerca de nuestros romances y eso.

—Está bien, ahora, regresando a la pregunta, es cierto que estuve locamente enamorado de Wendy durante el verano pasado, pero después de confesarle lo que sentía, pude pensar mejor las cosas, tanto las ventajas y desventajas de ese enamoramiento, con el tiempo esos sentimientos simplemente fueron desapareciendo, puedo decir que Wendy es alguien especial para mí, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella.

El detector de mentiras se iluminó de un color verde, confirmando que él no mentía, por dentro, Pacífica sentía que un gran peso de encima era retirado, estaba feliz, esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

—Muy bien, mi turno —Lynn giró la botella con gran intensidad.

— ¿¡Es enserio!? —dijo Dipper al notar que la botella nuevamente se detuvo frente a él.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad —aunque su plan era elegir retos para no revelar más de lo que debía, conocía a Lynn, y sabía que no sería agradable ningún reto que ella pudiera idear para él.

— ¿Te gusta alguien de los que se encuentran en esta habitación? Solo contesta sí o no.

Nuevamente todas guardaron silencio, todas esperaban con emoción su respuesta, en especial cierta chica rubia.

—Si —La máquina se iluminó de un color verde, confirmando la respuesta, Mabel, junto con todas las hermanas Loud, incluso Lisa, dieron un grito de emoción.

— ¿Este comportamiento es normal, Lincoln?

—Por desgracia, sí.

—Eso es tan tierno, Dipper, ¡Te exijo que nos reveles quién es!

—Lo siento, Lola, pero solo es una pregunta por turno y aún no es tu turno.

—Está bien, pero al menos ya sé que pregunta hacerte.

—Eso me temía, es tu turno, Lincoln.

Lincoln giró la botella, la cual, por suerte para Dipper, se detuvo frente a Luan.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

— ¿Alguno de tus clientes de tu negocio de negocios graciosos te desagrada?

—No me desagrada nadie, todos mis clientes me agradan —La máquina se iluminó en rojo, claras señal que mentía—. Está bien, si hay alguien, es esa chica gótica que cumplió trece años hace unos meses, ¿La recuerdas, Lincoln?, fue esa vez que tuve que salvarte de hacer el ridículo y de casi arruinar mi negocio.

—Sí, la recuerdo —Lincoln se ruborizo al recordar el ridículo que hizo aquella ocasión.

—No me desagradan los emos, pero chica esa siempre la veo con cara de pocos amigos y con esa aura depresiva todo el tiempo llega a ser odiosa, además ¿Viste la forma en la que trataba a su madre por hacerle una fiesta? parece ser una chica malcriada —máquina se iluminó en verde—. Tu turno, Luna.

Luna giró la botella, esta se detuvo en su hermana mayor.

—Muy bien, Lori, ¿Que eliges?

—Literalmente elijo verdad.

— ¿Alguna vez le has sido infiel a Bobby?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —La máquina se iluminó en rojo—. Esa bien, lo admito, fue la vez que estuve como loca tras Hugh, pero nada más esa vez, lo juro—.La máquina se iluminó en verde.

—Tu turno, Luan

Luan giró la botella, la cual se detuvo en Luna.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

— ¿Dónde escondieron al Señor Cocos?

— ¿De nuevo con eso, sis?

— ¡Responde la pregunta!

—Ya te lo dije muchas veces, ninguna de nosotras tomó tu muñeco, ¿Para qué lo haríamos? debiste haberlo olvidado en algún lado —la maquina se ilumino en verde—. Lo vez, no mentía.

— ¿Perdiste al señor cocos? —preguntó Mabel.

—Sí, no lo veo desde hace cinco días.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a buscarlo.

—Gracias, pero ya lo busque por todos lados, pareciera que se esfumo.

— ¡No dejaremos de buscar hasta que lo encontremos!

— ¿Pero dónde podría estar?

—Tal vez en la casa de los juguetes —todos voltearon a ver a Lincoln

— ¿Dónde?

—Hace unos días leí que en el pueblo había una casa donde vivía un hombre que se quedaba con todos los juguetes que caían en su jardín, pero un día el hombre murió en circunstancias misteriosas y cuando entraron a su casa, todos los juguetes que recolectó a lo largo de los años habían desaparecido, la leyenda dice que el alma del hombre aún vive ahí y cada que un juguete cae en su patio, él lo roba para recuperar todos los juguetes perdidos.

—Eso es solo un mito —agregó Dipper—. Yo mismo entré a esa casa a inicios del verano y no encontré nada, pero no te preocupes, Luan, pronto encontraremos al señor Cocos.

—" _¿Si es un mito porque estaría en mi diario?"_ —se preguntó Lincoln.

—Gracias chicos, son los mejores, tu turno, Lola —Lola giró la botella, dio varias vueltas hasta que quedó frente a Lincoln

— ¿Verdad o reto?

No importaba lo que respondiera, él sabía que esto no terminaría bien para él.

* * *

El juego continuó con normalidad, Dipper fue lo suficientemente listo para evitar todas las preguntas incriminatorias, algo que molestó a Mabel y que arruino el plan de Lisa, Lincoln también fue lo suficientemente hábil para evitar las preguntas que ya sabía que sus hermanas harían, sabiendo evitar tener que decir por qué estuvo encerrado en su habitación, para esto tuvo que recurrir a solo realizar retos, lo cual no resulto muy bien, pero al menos su secreto estaba a salvo.

Ya entrada la madrugada, las chicas decidieron dejar de jugar, estaban lo suficientemente cansadas como para dormir todo un día completo, así que se dirigieron a la sala de la cabaña, la cual estaba llena de colchonetas y sofás donde podrían descansar.

Dipper se dirigía con el grupo, cuando Pacífica tomó su mano y atrajo su atención.

— ¿Sucede algo, Pacífica?

—Sé que has estado muy ocupado ayudando a McGucket y por eso no has estado mucho tiempo en la cabaña, pero quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho que tomaras tu tiempo libre para hacer esto por mí.

— ¿No entiendo de lo que hablas?

—Ya no trates de ocultarlo, lo sé todo, Mabel me lo contó, dijo que te enteraste de la carta que envió mi padre, así que planeaste esta piyamada para alegrarme, y funciono, me hiciste olvidar mis problemas, y también me hiciste darme cuenta que no vale la pena llorar por alguien como él, si ya no me quiere en su vida no me importa, porque ahora tengo a una verdadera familia, te agradezco por todo, Dipper.

¿Mabel había dicho eso? ¿Porque le daría el crédito de todo esto?

—No es nada Pacífica, espero te hayas divertido, pero te debo una disculpa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estos días han sido difíciles para ti, pero yo no he estado presente para apoyarte como debería, y lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, siempre estaré para ti, ahora vamos con las demás, aún tenemos algunas cosas por hacer. —Dipper caminó de nuevo hacia la sala, pero Pacífica tomó su mano nuevamente y lo acercó hacia ella.

— ¿Qué estás...?

Pacífica lo miró directamente a los ojos, se veía confundido, eso lo hacía ver lindo, y el tenerlo tan cerca mientras tomaba sus manos hizo que se ruborizara, Dipper también la miró directamente a los ojos, algo que lo puso nervioso, notó la coloración del rostro de Pacífica y sin darse cuenta el también se ruborizó, Pacífica no pudo evitar voltear hacia los alrededores, estaban completamente solos, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que había esperado confesarle desde antes de que él se fuera del pueblo.

—Dipper...yo...yo... —Pacífica no terminó su frase, ya que una almohada golpeó a Dipper en la espalda.

— ¡Apresúrate, Dipper, aún quiero la revancha de nuestra pelea de almoha...! —Lynn fue interrumpida por un almohadazo en el rostro, cortesía de Dipper.

—En un momento voy, perdona la interrupción, Pacífica, ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Yo…

—Necesito decirte algo, Dipper —ambos saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz de la chica gótica.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del cascabel? estoy considerándolo en serio.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, y quiero agradecerte por mostrarme un lado completamente nuevo sobre lo paranormal, honestamente me siento como una novata al darme cuenta que desconocía muchas cosas.

—No te preocupes, tú tienes un don especial para esto, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente en pocos años incluso me superarás.

—Lo sé, sé que será difícil, por suerte ahora tengo a un mentor que me guiará.

—Espera ¿Qué? —Lucy le sonrió a Dipper y luego continuó con su camino hacia la sala de estar.

—Eso fue extraño.

—Lo sé, en fin, ¿Qué querías decirme, Pacífica?

—Yo...no es nada —Pacífica abrazó a Dipper—. Solo me alegra que hayas podido estar aquí hoy.

Este abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa, pero Dipper no dijo nada, solo respondió el abrazó, ambos permanecieron abrasados sin decir una palabra, ninguno quería arruinar el momento, mientas tanto, ella observaba a lo lejos mientras sonreía, su plan no había salido como lo esperaba, pero ese abrazo era un gran avance, confiaba que tarde o temprano su plan funcionaría, después de todo, ella era la mejor casamentera de Gravity Falls.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿GRQGH HVWD HO VHQRU FRFRV?"

* * *

 **Un capitulo tranquilo a comparación de los anteriores, por lo menos en el sentido de la acción, ya que este capítulo nos deja saber más sobre que había sido de Pacífica desde que llegó a la cabaña, un poco más acerca de la relación de los gemelos Pines, la amistad Loud-Pines y los temas más importantes de este capítulo, la charla de Lisa y Dipper (que muchos esperaban y espero no los haya decepcionado) , La charla de Lucy y Dipper (inserte lo mismo del paréntesis anterior), el Dipsifica (hagan copy-paste de los paréntesis anteriores), incluso tuvimos el regreso de un viejo conocido, todo esto a la vez que se forman nuevas incógnitas como ¿Qué planeaba Mabel al darle todo el crédito a Dipper? ¿A qué se refería Lucy cuando mencionó que ahora tenía a un mentor que la guiara?¿Qué sucederá con la relación de Pacífica y su familia? y muchas incógnitas más que estoy seguro ustedes ya formularon, todo eso sin mencionar que este es el capítulo más largo escrito hasta ahora, superando al anterior.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que no tuvo tanta acción como los anteriores, sino que fue uno más "relax", nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, la cual esta vez se debió principalmente al capítulo en sí, ya que al ser más largo, tardé más en corregir las faltas de ortografía y puntuaciones, las cuales siempre se terminan filtrando a la hora de publicar el capítulo, no importa cuántas veces lo revise.**

 **Como siempre, les doy la bienvenida a "Banghg", "The Knight Galahad" y "Arago2" quienes son nuevos seguidores de la historia, espero la disfruten.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a "Banghg" y "Arago2" por agregar esta historia a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Agradezco a "Un Guest Mas", "AmadeusJohan", "Dext Belt" y "Shadow 13" por sus Reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 _ **Un Guest Mas**_ **: La conversación entre Gideon y Lisa sin duda fue corta, ya que más allá de saber dónde obtuvo el diario dos y porque reabrió la tienda de la telepatía, no hay nada relevante que pudiéramos saber.**

 **La conversación de Lincoln y Ronnie reveló algunas cosillas interesantes, pero lo más importante es porque Lincoln no pide más canales en la recepción del hotel, y como mencionas, debería dejar de leer tantos fanfics, solo le causan pesadillas, ¿O es algo más?**

 **Los gnomos se volvieron hostiles por alguna razón, será deber de Dipper descubrirlo para ayudar a sus amigos, un misterio más a la lista de misterios por resolver.**

 **Lo mejor para Lola fue que le borraran la memoria, no creo que sea bueno para ella recordar ese evento, aunque solo se borró un pequeño fragmento, no todo el recuerdo, así que solo nos queda esperar para ver que secuelas desarrollará (si es que las desarrolla), y aún queda en el aire la pregunta del por qué no pueden borrarle la memoria tanto a ella como a los Loud en general, otro misterio para agregar a la lista, ¿Lincoln ahora es un doble agente para Dipper? veamos que descubre de su hermana.**

 **Esperemos que Dipper pueda arreglar su relación con Mabel antes de que todo se salga de control (más de lo que ya se salió).**

 **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero estés disfrutando tu estadía en Michigan (considerando que sigas allá, si ese no es el caso espero que todo haya salido bien, que hayas disfrutado tu viaje y que hayas regresado con bien) y no olvides visitar Royal Woods.**

 _ **AmadeusJohan:**_ **Lisa y Gideon no fue interesante, ya que no había mucho por saber de él más allá de donde encontró el diario y por qué reabrir la tienda, pero lo importante aquí es la interacción Lisa-McGucket, la cual está cercana a hacerse de forma física.**

 **La conversación Lincoln-Ronnie fue algo que me gusto escribir, pero lo interesante son los "Sueños" de Lincoln ¿Qué los causará?, y por cierto, los sueños no son un agregado para referencias, realmente tienen su porque, lo de la tv si fue un gag.**

 **La pelea contra los gnomos sin duda estuvo cargada de acción y muertes por montones, cortesía de Tyrone, quien según Lincoln, actuaba de forma rara, ¿Qué misterios oculta?**

 **Es bueno que pongas el "olvidara" entre comillas, porque no sabemos que es lo que se eliminó de su mente, lo cual sin duda es un pequeño fragmento, así que esperemos ver que recuerda y cómo afectará esto su estancia en Gravity Falls, y también estemos al pendiente para saber qué fue lo que afectó el comportamiento de los gnomos.**

 **La confrontación sin duda fue lo más importante del capítulo, ya que nos deja en claro que las ausencias de Dipper molestan a su hermana y nos demuestra que ella sabe que Dipper les ha estado mintiendo, y reacias a este capítulo, pudimos ver cómo afectó la llegada de Pacífica a los gemelos.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

 _ **Dext belt:**_ **Me alegra saber que este capítulo no solo te tomó por sorpresa y te entretuvo, sino que también te dio algunas ideas que espero impaciente por ver.**

 _ **Shadow 13:**_ **Primero responderé lo que quedó pendiente de tu comentario anterior (el cual se publicó una hora después de que subí el capítulo anterior, por cierto hablando de eso, por alguna razón los comentarios de los guest tardan un poco en aparecer en la página, de hecho tardan aproximadamente dos días, eso lo sé porque tu ultima review del capítulo anterior la hiciste el lunes 16 y me llego ese mismo día a mi correo, pero hasta el miércoles 18 apareció la review en fanficton, así que aunque parezca que no se publican, realmente lo hacen).**

 **El destino de Jeff es incierto, desde que se lo llevó Tyrone no sabemos dónde estará.**

 **Con respecto a tu petición de ship, lamento decirte que no será posible, la razón es que ya tengo planes para esos personajes.**

 **Ahora continuemos con la última review, por suerte no paso a mayores en donde vivo, como mencioné antes, vivo en una zona relativamente segura gracias a que es suelo volcánico, de hecho eso ayudó a que no nos pegara el sismo con tanta fuerza, ya que el epicentro del temblor queda a +- una hora de viaje en auto desde mi casa, y de hecho la tardanza en publicar fue porque esa semana estuve en brigadas de apoyo y también porque una semana después del sismo regresamos a clases y tuvimos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, agradezco tu preocupación por mi persona.**

 **Debo admitir que no soy muy fan de campamento Lakebottom, sin embargo si he visto la serie y la he llegado a disfrutar, y sería interesante saber dónde se ubica exactamente el campamento, tal vez tengan alguna relación con Gravity Falls que nos explique porque hay demasiada actividad misteriosa en esos lugares.**

 **Sin duda Lola hubiera preferido perder su virginidad con alguien de su elección, no con un gnomo, pero por suerte ella no lo recuerda, así que no veo necesario que necesite recurrir a algún "hibrido" que la ayude.**

 **Por último, espero te haya gustado como agregué tus recomendaciones al fic, aunque debo decir que estas no quedan aquí, tendrán impacto en futuros episodios, espero te agradé como las manejaré y disculpa que no pueda agregar todas, pero como mencione arriba, ya tengo planes para la bisabuela Harriet y para el leñador fantasma.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Quiero tomarme un momento para agradecer a todos por su apoyo y su preocupación hacia mi persona después de los eventos ocurridos en septiembre, es grato saber que hay personas que se preocupan por ti aun cuando no nos conocemos de forma física, en serio lo aprecio mucho, son los mejores.**

 **Antes de irme les tengo una petición: El siguiente capítulo aparecerán más criaturas hostiles en el pueblo, algunas serán creaciones mías y otras provienen de otras "dimensiones y universos", pero me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué criaturas les gustaría ver en Gravity Falls a futuro? me gustaría que me dieran recomendaciones de que criaturas les gustaría que nuestros amigos enfrentaran, espero puedan recomendarme algunas.**

 **Y hasta aquí llego yo, soy su amigo Masteralan116, y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima actualización, la cual espero no tarde más que esta.**

* * *

— ¡Sácame de aquí!, ¡ESTUPIDO!, ¡Si no lo haces, te juro que te mataré mientras duermes, te sacaré los intestinos y jugaré con ellos a...!

Jeff no terminó su frase, ya que fue congelado nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, amigo, en poco tiempo volverás a la normalidad.

Poco tiempo después de haber comenzado su investigación sobre el comportamiento de los gnomos, ya tenía la respuesta que necesitaba, solo necesitaba encontrar una cura para poder ayudar a su amigo y regresar todo a la normalidad.

Se alejó del gnomo y regresó a su computadora, comenzó a leer todas las notas de su "contacto", quien al parecer había formulado teorías muy interesantes sobre las criaturas que salían de los portales, así como una teoría que, si estaba en lo correcto, en pocos días tendrían todo el asunto de los portales resuelto.

Esto pintaba para ser una mañana normal, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando el mapa donde se mostraba todo el pueblo comenzó a sonar alertas sobre dos portales que se comenzaban a aparecer en diferentes locaciones, uno apareció en lo profundo del bosque, mientras que otro aparecía en la isla hunde traseros, a diferencia de los anteriores, estos portales eran de un gran tamaño y desprendían mayor cantidad de energía, al parecer su contacto había acertado a una de las teorías.

Su mañana había cambiado, ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, tomó su teléfono y llamó al alcalde.

—Hola Tyler, acaban de aparecer dos portales, necesito que cortes el acceso de los civiles al lago y al bosque, yo mandaré gente a que se encargue de esto.

Después de dejar su mensaje al alcalde, tenía que encargarse de los portales, así que contacto a sus agentes.

—" _Hola"_

—Sé que te prometí que tendrías este día libre, pero algo acaba de ocurrir, necesito que vengas aquí lo antes posibles para que te dé los detalles de la misión.

Colgó la llamada, para luego llamar a su segundo agente, el cual no contestó, así que dejo el mensaje.

—Dipper, en cuanto oigas este mensaje, ven inmediatamente, algo acaba de ocurrir y necesito que te encargues, te explicaré en cuando llegues.

Colgó, para dirigirse a su estante de armas, necesitaría preparar provisiones para este día, mientras hacía esto, recibió una llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— " _¿¡Me oyes, McGucket!?"_

—Te oigo, ¿Que sucede?

—" _No sé si lo notaste, pero apareció un nuevo portal en el bosque, este es más grande que los que habían aparecido antes y no he podido cerrarlo con el desestabilizador que me diste, espera, algo está saliendo de él._

—" _Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí"_ —se escuchó decir a una voz diferente.

— " _¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

— " _¡Atrápenlo!"_

—" _¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Aux…..!"_ —la llamada se cortó.

McGucket sacó un cigarrillo de su bata, él no era fumador, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, luego se acercó a observar de nuevo el mapa, los portales mostraban diferentes señales de energía a comparación de los que habían aparecido anteriormente, incluso las señales de las criaturas que salieron del portal del bosque eran diferentes a cualquiera de las que hubiera visto antes, le vendría bien recabar datos sobre esto en persona, pero por desgracia no podía, tenía importante trabajo que hacer, pero había alguien más que podría tomar esos datos por él, y no solo eso, podría compararlos en el sitio, además esto le ayudaría a confirmar la teoría que tenía sobre las criaturas, así que se dirigió a su estante de armas y preparó un equipo que sería de utilidad.

—Sé que me vas a odiar por esto, Dipper, pero no hay opción —tomó su teléfono y realizó una tercer llamada, la cual no fue contestada, así que dejó un mensaje—. En cuanto oigas este mensaje, ven lo más rápido posible, hay cosas que quiero discutir contigo—. McGucket fumó un poco de su cigarrillo y luego exhaló—.Es el momento de que hablemos en persona.


	18. Capituló 17: La tormenta se avecina

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO MÁS! —el chico suplicaba a sus captores.

—Eso es, sigue chillando cerdito, nos gusta cuando suplican por su vida —uno de los sujetos, que portaba una máscara de cerdo, estiró el brazo del chico, para luego golpearlo con un bate en repetidas ocasiones, rompiéndole brazo.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! —El chico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, cuando ese sujeto lo soltó, desesperadamente trató de arrastrarse en un intento de escapar, pero otro de los sujetos, que portaba una máscara de cordero, le bloqueó el paso—. ¿¡Porque hacen esto!?—.Preguntó el chico mientras lloraba.

—Ya conoces las reglas chico, por seis horas todo el crimen es legal, si no tenías intención de purgar, hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en casa.

—Esto ya es aburrido, matémoslo de una vez —Dijo un tercer sujeto que portaba la máscara de una cabra.

—No desesperes, ya casi es hora de matarlo, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo —El sujeto de la máscara de cordero se acercó al rostro del chico—. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, verás, a muchos les gusta utilizar armas de fuego cuando matan a alguien, eso les ayuda a terminar el trabajo rápido y así no se ensucian las manos, pero a mí no, siento que esas armas son algo muy impersonal y le quitan la emoción a un asesinato, yo prefiero un martillo, me gusta tomarlo y golpear lentamente a mis víctimas, sentir el impacto de cada golpe mientras siento como cada golpe rompe sus huesos, como lentamente esa parte del cuerpo que es golpeada termina convirtiéndose en una plasta de sangre, carne y huesos molidos, eso es más divertido para mí.

— ¡Ustedes tres están locos!, ¡Espera! ¡Por favor, no! ¡AAAAHHHH! —el sujeto con mascara de cordero tomó su martillo y empezó a golpear las rodillas del chico, mientras el sujeto con mascara de cabra se divertía haciendo cortes en la espalda del chico con un machete, el tercer sujeto tomó su bate y rompió el otro brazo.

El chico gritaba de dolor, trataba de por lo menos oponer resistencia pero su dañado cuerpo no se lo permitía, no le quedaba otra cosa que recibir los golpes, así fue durante unos segundos hasta que los sujetos se detuvieron, después de esta golpiza, el chico ya no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor, lentamente sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar, le costaba respirar y salía sangre por prácticamente todo su cuerpo, sabía que estaba en sus últimos momentos me vida, aun así, trataba de buscar una salida a su sufrimiento.

—Esto se volvió aburrido, creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto —el hombre con la máscara de cordero se colocó frente a frente con el chico—.Agradecemos mucho que nos permitieras dejar salir nuestra bestia interior en ti, así que como agradecimiento te dejaremos elegir la forma en la que morirás, yo personalmente prefiero golpearte con mi martillo hasta la muerte, pero a mi compañero le gustaría decapitarte con su machete, retirar tu cabeza y ponerla frente a tu cuerpo para que lo observes segundos antes de morir, así que ¿Qué eliges? —El chico observó a todos lados en busca de un escape, hasta que lo encontró.

—Hagan lo...lo que sea...pero por favor... no me tiren al río...no sé nadar...no quiero morir ahogado.

—Chico, acabas de darme una gran idea —el hombre con mascara de cerdo tomó una cuerda y la colocó alrededor del cuello de su víctima.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó el hombre con mascara de cabra, quien no entendía lo que tramaba su amigo.

—Lo arrojaré al río, luego con la cuerda lo sacamos antes de que muera ahogado, y repetimos el proceso hasta que pensemos en algo mejor, o hasta que muera.

—Hasta que finalmente tienes una buena idea —reconoció el hombre con mascara de cabra—. Sujétenlo.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡No!? ¡Por favor! —aquel chico trataba de pelear, pero su cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, aquellos sujetos cargaron al chico y lo llevaron al rio.

—Respira hondo, chico, no quiero que mueras, aún —dijo el hombre con mascara de cerdo mientras terminaba de ajustar la cuerda.

— ¡Por favor, no!

— ¡Una, dos, tres!—Los sujetos lanzaron al chico al río.

Toda su vida había evitarlo el agua, desde que tenía memoria sabía que esta era mala para él, pero ahora esta se había convertido en su salvación, mientras se sumergía en el fondo del río sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a dejar de doler, sabía que este era el fin para él, así que simplemente cerro los ojos y esperó hasta que finalmente el río lo liberó de su sufrimiento.

—Ya fue suficiente, sácalo de ahí —a la orden del hombre cabra, sus compañeros rápidamente sacaron la cuerda del río, solo para encontrarla vacía—. Imbécil, no aseguraste bien el nudo.

—Tranquilo, debe estar en el río aún, deja lo busco —el hombre cerdo se acercó al río, observó a este pero no encontró nada—. La corriente debe de haberlo arrastrado, no tiene caso seguir buscando, será mejor continuar, ya casi termina la noche y quiero encontrara a esa chica antes de que eso ocurra.

Los tres sujetos continuaron su camino en busca de nuevas víctimas, mientras que a la lejanía, alguien los observaba.

—Lamento no poder haberte ayudado, hermano, te fallé.

.

.

.

.

.

Capituló 17: La tormenta se avecina.

Un pequeño sonido lo despertó, era un llamado de McGucket, pero decidió ignorarlo, quería descansar, se merecía descansar después de todo el trabajo que había tenido desde que llegó al pueblo, pero poco después recibió un mensaje de voz, McGucket rara vez deja mensajes de ese tipo, así que tal vez era algo importante, así que tenía que irse.

Trató de moverse, pero notó que Pacífica se encontraba recargada en su hombro, Dipper estaba confundido, él recobrada haber dormido en el suelo sobre un colchón viejo junto a Lincoln ¿Cuándo llegó al sofá con Pacífica, esto le resultó extraño, y agradable, se veía muy linda mientas dormía y era muy reconfortante tenerla en su hombro, Dipper tenía una mezcla de sensaciones en su interior, no podía explicarlas, pero se sentían bien, no quería romper este momento, por el contrario, quería seguir desfrutándolo, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, así que movió con mucho cuidado a Pacífica tratando de no despertarla y después pasó entre todos los Loud con mucho cuidado para evitar despertar a alguien.

Llegó a la cocina y reprodujo el mensaje, era corto pero lo suficientemente claro para dar a entender que era algo importante, así que tomó las llaves del carro de golf de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

* * *

Llegar a la mansión fue más rápido de lo que esperó, pero no le sorprendió, a esa hora de la mañana no había nadie a los alrededores, nadie excepto por aquel sujeto de la gabardina negra, el mismo sujeto que lo salvó en el bosque de los gnomos, el segundo ayudante de McGucket, Dipper observo como salía de la mansión y caminaba con dirección al lago, Dipper no sabía porque, pero ese sujeto le causaba mala espina, sobre todo después de ver cómo mataba sin piedad a los gnomos.

Dipper entró a la mansión y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio secreto de McGucket, donde este ya lo esperaba.

—Me alegro que llegaras —Dijo McGucket mientras lo recibía y le señaló sus monitores—.tenemos problemas grandes —Dipper observó el monitor de McGucket con gran atención.

— ¿Nuevos portales se abrieron? no es problema, he estado cerrándolos todo el verano.

—Estos portales son diferentes a los anteriores, desprenden más energía de lo normal y han permitido que más criaturas crucen a nuestra dimensión.

La máquina de McGucket hizo unos pequeños ruidos, luego imprimió hojas llenas de datos, las cuales McGucket leyó con suma atención.

—Justo lo que me tenía.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Para nosotros sí, pero no para el multiverso que está hecho un caos.

— ¿Multiverso? ¿Te refieres a otras dimensiones?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

—Caos, eso es lo que sucede.

—No entiendo.

—El multiverso está colapsando, será mejor que te lo muestre —McGucket le mostró a Dipper un mapa, en el cual se mostraban diferentes dimensiones—. ¿Recuerdas a los chicos perdidos entre dimensiones que te comenté cuando llegaste al pueblo?

—Sí.

—La hermana de uno de estos chicos envío pequeños microbots a las diferentes dimensiones, con el fin de determinar qué tan peligrosas son para su hermano.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque uno de esos microbots llegó a nuestra dimensión —McGucket le mostró el pequeño artefacto, el cual estaba desactivado y conectado a su computadora principal—. Pude atraparlo y hackearlo, lo que me dio acceso a parte de la base de datos de la dueña de estos, la información no es muy clara, pero al parecer están pasando demasiados sucesos en diferentes dimensiones que están alterando al multiverso.

— ¿Qué tipo de sucesos?

—En esta dimensión —McGucket señaló uno de los tantos universos que observaba en su pantalla—. Una familia perdió al único varón de su familia.

— ¿Y eso cómo puede afectar al multiverso?

—Afecta porque una de sus hermanas viajó a una dimensión paralela y secuestro al varón de esa familia con el fin de recuperar a su hermano, ahora observa esta otra —McGucket señalo otro de los múltiples universos—una familia hizo un trato con un ser ínterdimensional, quien convirtió a todos los miembros de la familia en demonios cuyo propósito es extender su propia versión del armagedón por toda su dimensión, aunque hay un pequeño grupo de héroes que han estado dando caza a estos demonios, si tienen éxito, tal vez puedan revertir todo el daño, pero hay más, junto a esa misma dimensión hay un universo alterno donde estaban ocurriendo exactamente los mismos sucesos, pero cuando esa familia recién obtuvo sus poderes y recién empezaban a propagar el armagedón, un sujeto llegó a esa dimensión con versiones alternas de esa familia y después de pelear con ellos lograron curarlos del poder que los poseía, poniendo fin al armagedón antes de que comenzara, pero por el simple hecho de haber llevado a ese grupo tan grande de personas a esa dimensión causo desequilibrio.

— ¿Y sabes quién fue?

—No, la información es limitada, pero por lo que sé es un sujeto que le gusta viajar entre dimensiones por diversión, y algunas veces interviene en los conflictos que se llevan a cabo en ellas, ha ayudado a diferentes dimensiones donde he escuchado que se refieren a él como Mitch, de hecho una vez que puso fin al armagedón en esa dimensión se dirigió a otra dimensión alterna de esa realidad para hacer lo mismo, si sigue así puede que cause más desequilibrio al multiverso, aunque ese no es el único evento que causa este desequilibrio, en esta dimensión —McGucket señaló otro punto en su mapa—.un sujeto llegó a una dimensión alterna donde todas sus hermanas son varones, el problema con esto es que entre más tiempo pasa en esta dimensión, más tiempo olvida de dónde vino y empezar a creer que siempre fue de ahí, ahora observa este punto en específico—.McGucket señalo otro punto del mapa, donde se agrupaban varios universos, algunos parecían estar conectados entre sí—. Aquí ocurre algo peculiar, hay una dimensión habitada por seres que son conocidos como "ghouls", cercana de ella hay otra dimensión donde la depuración anual existe, no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero algún extraño evento hizo que se produjeran una línea temporal alterna en cada dimensión, estas líneas se unieron y dos sujetos cambiaron de dimensión; en esta misma zona, alguien o algo está convocando a diferentes versiones del mismo sujeto para una especie de juego, y aquí mismo un sujeto cruzó a otra dimensión paralela donde ha estado acosando a su yo de esa dimensión y ha causado múltiples problemas, sobre todo homicidios en masa, y mientras hablamos ocurren más eventos a los alrededores del multiverso.

— ¿Pero porque la presencia de esas personas en otras dimensiones afecta los universos? Crei que si alguien viajaba a otra dimensión no ocurría nada.

—Honestamente no lo sé, pero teorizo que tiene que ver con las reglas de cada universo, ya que hay universo donde puede la gente entrar y salir, incluso convivir con sus otras versiones y no ocurre nada, prueba de esto son el consejo de Reeds o el consejo de Ricks, donde habitan varias versiones de un mismo ser y no afectan en lo más mínimo, sin embargo aquí el simple hecho de que se encuentre tres chicos perdidos entre dimensiones nos afecta de diversas manera, aunque estas afecciones pueden deberse a algo desconocido, será mejor que investigue más.

—Pero la última vez que hablamos dijiste que estas dimensiones se encontraban demasiado lejos como para afectarnos.

—De hecho aún lo estamos, observa —McGucket señaló un punto del mapa que se encontraba alejado de la zona del problema—. Este es nuestra dimensión, estamos a salvo de todas esas afecciones.

— ¿Esto es otra dimensión? —Dipper señaló una dimensión que se encontraba muy cercana a la suya.

—Sí, recién se formó, no he podido investigar mucho, pero por lo que investigué es una dimensión donde hace once años un demonio tuvo hijos con una mortal para llevar a cabo un plan de conquista, pero alguien le dio caza al demonio y escondió a esos niños para mantenerlos a salvo, ahora uno de esos niños descubrió su origen y está debatiendo que hacer, pero eso es todo lo que pude investigar, esa dimensión es tan nueva que aún no hay mucho que pueda saber.

— ¿La aparición de esa dimensión nos afecta de alguna manera?

—No, dimensiones de ese tipo aparecen y desaparecen todo el tiempo, cada uno con sus diferentes variantes, lo que nos afecta son los sucesos que están alterando el multiverso, aunque como dije, están lejos de nuestra dimensión como para afectarnos.

— Pero si esos sucesos están tan alejados para afectarnos ¿Porque son tan importantes ahora como para que los investigues?

—Porque...

—Porque a la velocidad que ocurren todos estos sucesos, y a la velocidad con la que se siguen extendiendo por diferentes dimensiones, puede que en un futuro lleguen a afectarnos —Dijo Lisa, quien iba entrando al laboratorio y se acercó al microbot—. Interesante diseño, aunque no puedo evitar notar que es muy similar a unos prototipos que yo desarrollé—.Lisa tomó su escáner y lo analizó—. Justo como lo sospeche, y por cierto, es un gusto finalmente conocerte en persona, McGucket.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Dipper sorprendido.

—Yo…..—Lisa no termino su frase, ya que fue congelada con el arma criogénica de Dipper, dejando solo su cabeza sin congelar.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó McGucket.

—Le advertí que si seguía investigando le diría al alcalde que expulsara a su familia del pueblo para evitar que siga su investigación, pero ahora que ha descubierto tu laboratorio también debo borrarle la memoria, sé que es extremo pero es por el bien del pueblo —Dipper tomó el borra memorias y lo apuntó hacia la cabeza de Lisa, quien sorpresivamente no mostraba ninguna expresión.

—Dipper...

—No te preocupes, McGucket, yo me encargo.

— ¡Dipper! —McGucket le arrebató la borra memorias—. No tienes que hacer nada de eso, ella no descubrió mi laboratorio, yo la llamé.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

— Porque necesitamos su ayuda.

—Pero no sabes nada de ella.

—Se lo suficiente, de hecho ella ha estado trabajando conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el día que descubrí que la sociedad del ojo segado regresó a Gravity Falls, mientras tú te encargabas de tu misión yo entré a su habitación en el hotel y observe que ella ha estado trabajando en el asunto de los portales que aparecen en el pueblo, y debo admitir que ha hecho un gran trabajo, he revisado muchas de sus teorías y datos que recabó y los he comparado con los míos, hemos compartido información y teorías e incluso está a punto de descubrir la ubicación de ese portal de gran magnitud que no he podido ubicar.

— ¿Entonces cada que te referías a "tu contacto" hablabas de ella?

—Sí, así que te pido que confíes en mí y te pido que confíes en ella, ahora descongélala.

—Pero...bien —Dipper liberó a Lisa del bloque de hielo—.espero no te equivoques —Dipper se mostraba molesto.

—Con respecto al asunto de los portales, quiero que vean esto —Lisa ingresó a su computadora de manera remota mediante la computadora de McGucket, luego abrió un archivo—. He notado que conforme pasan los días, las señales de aquel portal que no hemos podido detectar aumentan, hace unos días noté que su energía tuvo un gran aumento, lo que me permitió confirmar dos posibles lugares donde se encuentra, aunque estos lugares han variado con el pasar de los días, pero a juzgar por los datos recabados, el portal alcanzará su máximo potencial en los próximos días.

—Si tenemos esas posibles ubicaciones será mejor que ir a cerrarlo ahora, podríamos terminar con este asunto hoy mismo.

—Pero aún no sabemos dónde se encuentra ese portal, Dipper, si vamos a buscarlo puede que no obtengamos ningún resultado.

—Eso no importa, tenemos dos posibles lugares, podemos investigarlos y tal vez demos con él.

—No —Los interrumpió McGucket—. Primero tenemos que encargarnos de los portales que aparecieron hoy, además, si lo que dice Lisa es correcto, pronto podremos obtener su ubicación exacta.

— ¿Portales? —preguntó Lisa, quien aún no era puesta al tanto de la situación.

—Sí, aparecieron dos portales a primeras horas de la mañana, uno apareció en la isla hunde traseros y el otro dentro del bosque, llamé al alcalde y él ya movilizó a la policía de Gravity Falls a estos lugares para evitar que la gente entre en contacto con estos.

—Aquí es donde entramos nosotros en acción, ¿Cierto? —Dijo Dipper.

—Sí, ya envié a mi otro agente a la isla hunde traseros a que se encargue del portal que ahí apareció.

— ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en él, McGucket?, yo mismo tengo mis dudas después de ver cómo mató a todos esos gnomos.

— ¿Tyrone hizo eso? —dijo Lisa sorprendida—. Había notado que podía ser rudo cuando la situación lo requería, pero él no parece ser del tipo de personas que cruzarían esa línea.

— ¿Se hace llamar Tyrone? un nombre un poco extraño para...como sea, sé lo que hizo con esos gnomos, pero si no actuaba de esa forma tú y las hermanas de Lisa habrían sido asesinadas, además su experiencia en combate y en supervivencia serán de utilidad para detener el portal.

— ¿Mis hermanas? Así que lo de hace seis días solo fue solo un pequeño incidente ¿Tienes algo que decir, Dipper?

—Ya tendrán tiempo de discutirlo —dijo McGucket—.ahora lo que quiero es que ambos vayan al bosque y se encarguen del segundo portal.

— ¿Espera? ¿Ambos? ¿Pero no será peligroso que Lisa vaya conmigo? No es por ofender, pero es una niña de cuatro años, no creo que pueda combatir contra todas las criaturas que pueden haber cruzado el portal.

—Lo sé, pero ella irá con otra misión.

— ¿Y cuál es esa precisamente? —dijo Lisa con interés.

—Toma esto —McGucket le entregó un pequeño escáner—. Quiero te escanees a todas las criaturas con las que se topen, esto me ayudara a determinar su lugar de origen, también quiero que escanees el portal antes de cerrarlo, Dipper, protégela a toda costa, si mis contactos del bosque están en lo correcto, se enfrentarán a criaturas peligrosos.

— ¿Contactos del bosque?

—Son conocidos tuyos, te reunirás con ellos y te ayudaran a cerrar el portal.

—Si ese es el caso no es necesario que Lisa vaya.

—Los datos que recopila este scanner son demasiado complejos, aún para ti, pero Lisa podrá interpretarlos, además quiero que te concentres en acabar con las criaturas mientras ella recaba información.

— ¿No es mejor que se recaben los datos y luego los traigamos?

—Eso harán, pero si Lisa hace las comparaciones necesarias in situ no solo nos ahorrará tiempo, también nos ayudar a dar respuesta a uno de los misterios mas grandes.

— ¿Y cuál sería ese?

—El origen de las criaturas.

— ¿No habías dicho que las criaturas provenían de la dimensión de Bill?

—Esa fue mi primer hipótesis, pero con las muestras que has reunido me han hecho pensar otra cosa, Lisa, ¿Tu prototipo de arma en el que estas trabajando ya es funcional?

—Aún no, descubrí algunas fallas de diseño que comprometen su funcionalidad.

—Eso me temía —McGucket tomó algunas cosas de su estante de armas para luego dárselas a Lisa —.esta arma de energía te ayudará a enfrentar a lo que sea que encuentren, no es tan avanzada como la de Dipper como para poder intercambiar su potencia de disparo, pero cumple su cometido, este otro es un rayo criogénico de mi propio diseño, lo cree en base a tu diseño, pero con algunas mejoras, este utiliza menos municiones y el tiempo de congelación es mayor, esto es un kit vital y científico, trae todo tipo de químicos que podrías necesitar, así como equipo de primeros auxilios, y por último toma este pad tactico, solo ajústalo en tu antebrazo, es compacto, liviano, resistente y está sincronizado con todo tu equipo, esto te permitirá ver tu municiones, estado de armas e inventario en tiempo real, sin mencionas que tiene un radar, también está conectado a una red de comunicaciones de última generación, también toma uno, Dipper, les será de utilidad.

— ¿No sería mejor darle algo que la proteja? —intervino Dipper.

—Eso ella ya lo soluciono, ahora váyanse, necesitamos terminar con esto antes de que esta situación empeore.

—Schmebulok —Dijo el gnomo mientras ingresaba al laboratorio.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, necesito hacer las pruebas lo antes posibles, Dipper, ¿Puedes ayudarme con las pruebas?

—Claro, ¿Pero a qué pruebas te refieres?

—Después de que fueron atacados por los gnomos, Tyrone trajo a Jeff aquí para tratar de averiguar la razón de su comportamiento, después de realizar varias pruebas en Jeff descubrí que estaba rodeado por una extraña energía desconocida, y según lo que me comentaste, Schmebulok es el único gnomo que no se comportó hostil el día que fueron atacados, necesito averiguar el porqué.

—Está bien, ayudaré.

—Yo también ayudaré.

—No, Lisa, necesito que tomes el carro de golf de Dipper y vayas al bosque, inspecciónalo por fuera y recaba información, pero no te internes a él hasta que Dipper llegue ¿De acuerdo?

—Creo que mis habilidades serían más útiles aquí, pero está bien.

Sin más, Lisa abandonó la mansión y subió al carro de golf, apenas empezó a avanzar cuando su pad le marcó un sitio del bosque, este sitio estaba algo lejano a su posición, así que no perdió tiempo fue al lugar.

* * *

A diferencia de los días anteriores, este día no tenía un gran clima veraniego como todos los anteriores, por el contrario, el cielo estaba repleto de grandes nubes negras, las cuales no dejaban filtrar luz del sol, los relámpagos que desprendían estas nubes anunciaban que pronto iniciaría una gran tormenta.

Sin duda estas nubes no parecían normales, tal vez fueran causadas por la energía desprendida por los portales que recién aparecieron, o tal vez eran simplemente coincidencia, pero lo cierto era que su presencia daba un aspecto muy aterrador al bosque, un lugar que por lo general lucía hermoso.

Apenas llegó al bosque desobedeció la orden de McGucket y trató de entrar, pero fue detenida por el sheriff del pueblo y su ayudante, cuando les preguntó la razón comentaron que había osos sueltos en el bosque, así que decidió hacer caso al sheriff y se fue del lugar, pero no se alejó mucho, ya que gracias al pad táctico de McGucket tenía un mapa con gran detalle tanto del pueblo como del bosque, después de mirarlo por unos minutos ya tenía diferentes rutas de acceso, así que las decidió probar, pero cada que se acercaba a estas rutas notó que había una gran cantidad de policías restringiendo el acceso a los turistas, lo que le hacía imposible su entrada.

—No sé cómo lograré entrar —se dijo a si misma mientras revisaba el mapa nuevamente en busca de otra ruta de acceso.

—Ponte de tras de mí y no digas nada, yo me encargo —Lisa volteo al escuchar esa voz, la conocía, pero no era la voz que esperaba, Tyrone simplemente tomó su comunicador e hizo una llamada, segundos después, un grupo de policías se retiraron de ese lugar, dejando vía libre para que ambos se internaran en el bosque.

Apenas entraron, notaron que había neblina por todo el bosque, lo cual era poco común, no era la suficiente para dejarlos a ciegas, pero limitaba su visión a la lejanía.

—Antes de todo hay que aclarar algo —dijo Tyrone apenas comenzaron a avanzar—.yo soy el líder, así que tendrás que obedecer a todo lo que te diga, pase lo que pase, hay que permanecer juntos, tú no conoces este bosque tan bien como yo, si llegas a perderte sería una sentencia de muerte, sobre todo con las criaturas que pueden estar por ahí, ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tyrone?, Creí que habías sido enviado a la isla y de traseros.

—No, fui enviado aquí, ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—Para serte sincera, si, esperaba realizar esta misión con Dipper, aprovecharía la oportunidad para obtener de él información importante que me ayudaría a mi investigación.

—Dipper es un chico muy listo y amigable, pero no confía en nadie, aún si trabajas con McGucket él no te confiara toda su información.

—Lo sé, pero tengo mis métodos para hacerlo hablar.

—Suerte con eso —Tyrone observó a Lisa—.veo que traes equipo para la pelea, creí que solo vendrías a recabar datos—McGucket me lo proporcionó, dijo que sería de utilidad para enfrentar a lo que sea que puede estar rondando el bosque.

—Espero que no nos topemos con algo muy…..

— ¡Alto! —Ambos detuvieron su paso—. Mi radar detecta una presencia del otro lado de esos árboles.

— ¿Hostil?

—No, es una señal civil.

— ¿Alguien habrá pasado el bloqueo del bosque?

—Tal vez, o tal vez estaba aquí antes de que cerraran el acceso.

—Como sea ten tu arma preparada, solo por si acaso —ambos chicos tomaron sus armas y lentamente avanzaron hacia esos árboles—. ¡Seas quien seas, sal con las manos en alto y no te haremos daño! —.Dijo Tyrone de forma autoritaria, pero solo hubo silencio—.Sé que estás ahí, si no sales a la cuenta de tres disparare.

— ¡Por favor, no dispares! —dijo una voz sumamente familiar—.Saldré solo no me ataque, ¿ok?—.De detrás de los arboles salió un chico con las manos al aire.

— ¿¡Dipper!? —dijo Lisa sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, aunque había algo diferente en él, no traía su gabardina color arena ni su gorro de leñador, en lugar de eso traía un chaleco azul, una gorra azul con blanco y un banjo en su espalda.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Dipper mientras los observaba, Lisa solo lo vio de forma extraña ¿No los reconocía?

—Ya puedes bajar las manos, ella es Lisa y yo soy Tyrone, McGucket nos envió.

— ¿Los mandó a ustedes?

— ¿Decepcionado?

—Para serte sincero, si, esperaba que enviará a alguien más.

—Te entiendo, pero nos mandó a nosotros, somos los únicos que podremos detener esto, ¿Tú eres nuestro contacto?

—Sí.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el portal?

—Está un poco alejado de aquí, pero si nos damos prisa llegaremos rápido, síganme, les mostraré el camino.

—Antes de irnos McGucket mencionó que estarías acompañado ¿Dónde está tu…?

—El…—Dipper no tuvo que decir más, una simple mirada bastó para que Tyrone supiera lo que había ocurrido

—Siento mucho tu pérdida.

—Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que cerrar el portal para que esas criaturas no pongan en peligro al pueblo, síganme, les mostraré el camino —Tyrone y Lisa siguieron a Dipper hacia donde se encontraba el portal.

Lisa no podía pasar por alto el comportamiento de Dipper, sin duda era él, pero había algo que no cuadraba, ¿Por qué no los reconoció en cuanto lo vieron? ¿Quién era el acompañante de Dipper y que fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que Dipper cambió su ropa y llegó al bosque antes que ellas? Sin duda había algo extraño, aun así este no era el momento para distraerse, había un portal del que se tenían que encargar, después podría resolver el porqué del comportamiento de Dipper.

* * *

—Está muy tranquilo —dijo Tyrone mientras avanzaban.

—Demasiado, es extraño, ni siquiera veo a los animales que por lo general están por aquí —Contesto Dipper.

—Debe ser por el portal, puede que los haya ahuyentado.

—Es lo más probable, ni siquiera yo quiero estar cerca de esa cosa, es peligroso, en cuanto apareció, algunas criaturas cruzaron por él, he pasado toda la mañana escapando de ellas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió cuando apareció el portal? —Pregunto Lisa, quien solo había guardado silencio desde que se reunieron con Dipper.

—Y odio tener que preguntar –agregó Tyrone—. ¿Qué le sucedió a tu compañero?

—Cuando se abrió el portal salieron tres sujetos del portal, traían consigo máscaras y armas, lo rodearon y lo empezaron a golpear, yo me encontraba alejado del lugar pero trate de ayudarlo, estaba por acercarme pero él gritó que me escondiera, así que eso, esos sujetos…lo torturaron, le rompieron brazos y piernas…—a Dipper le costaba trabajo relatar todo lo visto—.lo hirieron con un machete y al final….lo amarraron del cuello con una soga y lo arrojaron al río, traté de ayudarlo, pero me sentía impotente, me siento como un idiota por solo quedarme observando.

—Pero fue lo correcto, si te hubieran atrapado podrías haber terminado igual que él.

—Lo sé, pero, es duro haberlo perdido de esa forma.

—Siento interrumpir, pero lo tengo que saber, ¿A quién se refieren cuando hablan del compañero de Dipper? ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

—No lo creo, Lincy —Dijo Dipper

—Soy Lisa.

–Lo siento, veras yo…..

— ¡Silencio! —Interrumpió Tyrone.

— ¿Qué suce...? —Tyrone tapó la boca de ambos, luego los arrastro con el hacía unos arbustos—. Guarde silencio, me pareció oír algo —.Dijo Tyrone en voz baja.

Tyrone soltó a ambos, quienes guardaron silencio, después de unos segundos escucharon que alguien se acercaba, al parecer eran más de uno.

—Conozco esas voces, son los mismos que mataron a mi...—Dijo Dipper susurrando, aun así, Tyrone tapó su boca para que no hablara.

—Silencio, quiero escuchar lo que dicen —Tyrone guardó silencio, al principio solo podía escuchar murmullos y palabras inentendibles, pero conforme esos sujetos se acercaban, su charla era audible.

— ¿Enserio crees que esa chica este por aquí? su casa es una fortaleza impenetrable, no creo que haya decidido salir a pasear en una noche como esta —fue la primer frase que pudo escuchar Tyrone.

—Tú mismo viste su bicicleta en la entrada del bosque, la cadena estaba rota, y su casa está demasiado lejos de aquí, así que es probable que haya tenido un accidente y para evitar la ciudad entró al bosque en busca de refugio.

—O tal vez alguien robó su bicicleta y la dejó abandonada

—Espero que no, realmente quiero matar a esa chica.

—Al parecer alguien le guarda rencor.

—Cuando fue el torneo de kick boxing de hace unos meses, esa chica noqueó a mi hijo mayor de un solo golpe.

—Lo sé, fue increíble, de un solo golpe una chica de trece años noqueó a un chico de dieciséis.

—¡Esa chica hizo trampa!, estoy seguro que traía algo bajo los guantes, pero eso no importa, en cuanto la vea me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a hacer trampa, me divertiré con ella y después la mataré a puño limpio.

—Si la encontramos lo mejor es mantenerla viva, por ahora.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Piénsalo, la podemos llevar a su casa y podríamos utilizarla como carnada para hacer que su familia salga, sería una forma de hacer salir a esa chica rockera y hacerla pagar por hacerme pagarle los tragos a ella y a su amiga rubia y luego rechazarme.

—Es bueno tu plan, yo la utilizaría para hacer salir a esa niña de cuatro años, hay muchas cosas que he fantaseado con hacerle.

—Edwin, eres un asco.

—Por favor, Paolo, tú quieres cogerte a una chica de quince, y tienes cuarenta y dos, ¡Además es la purga anual, la única noche donde por seis horas todas es legal!

—Lo sé, así que espero encontremos a la chica, o si no me enojaré.

—Tranquilo, solo la buscaremos un rato más, si no encontramos nada, podemos regresar a la fiesta que habrá en el centro, será divertida.

— ¡Cállense los dos!, me pareció oír algo —El hombre con mascara de cerdo miró a sus alrededores, estaba seguro que había escuchado algo.

—Tal vez lo imaginaste —dijo el hombre con mascara de cordero.

—Tal vez, pero quiero estar seguro —lentamente el hombre cerdo se acercó a los arbustos, donde se encontraban escondidos nuestros héroes, el hombre introdujo su bate en el arbusto, donde sintió un cuerpo—.creo que es mi día de suerte.

Tyrone tomó su arma y la preparó, sabía que tenía que disparar rápido, a la par, el hombre de la máscara de cerdo alzó su bate para asestar un golpe, pero uno de sus amigos detuvo el bate.

— ¿Qué demo...? –dijo el hombre cerdo al ver que su compañero con mascara de cabra lo había detenido.

—Tranquilo, hay que divertirnos un poco —el hombre soltó el bate y se acercó a los arbustos —. Sal de ahí con las manos en el aire y consideraré darte una muerte rápida.

Al escuchar esto, Tyrone, Lisa y Dipper salieron del arbusto con las manos al aire, mientras salía, Tyrone observó a sus "captores", los tres traían ropa de carnicero llena de sangre y cada uno traía una máscara de un animal, cordero, cerdo y cabra, eran mascara de plástico de baja calidad, y era esto mismo que las hacía ver aterradoras.

—Vaya, al parecer es tu día de suerte, Edwin, mira quien acompaña a estos sujetos —El hombre con mascara de cabra señaló a Lisa.

— ¡Oye! Recuerda la regla, "Goatman", cuando estamos cerca de alguien no utilizamos nuestro nombre real, llámame Sheepman — el hombre observó a Lisa—. Jeje, al parecer mi plegaria fue escuchada, benditos sean los nuevos padres fundadores, Espera, ¿No te habíamos matado ya a ti? —Señaló a Dipper—. No importa, esta vez me aseguraré de decapitarte.

—Váyanse o sufrirán las consecuencias —Advirtió Tyrone, pero los hombres comenzaron a reír.

—No digas tonterías, ustedes son solo tres chicos, les daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor —dijo Goatman.

—A todos menos a ti, Lisa, ven conmigo, yo te protegeré —dijo Sheepman de una forma amable y cálida.

—Lisa, ponte detrás de mí —Lisa hizo caso omiso a Tyrone y se acercó al hombre—. ¡Qué diablos haces!

—Tranquilo Tyrone, confía en mí.

—Eso es pequeña, ven aquí, te protegeré de estos locos —Lisa se acercó Sheepman, quien al tenerla cerca, rápidamente la tomó del cabello y la sometió, mientras Lisa comenzaba a gritar de dolor, trató de tomar sus armas, pero el hombre la sujeto de tal forma que le era imposible moverse, luego el hombre comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente —. ¡No puedo creer que funcionó! creí que eras más lista, ¡VOY A DIVERTIRME CONTIGO ESTA NOCHE!

— ¡Suéltala! —dijo Tyrone.

— ¡Ni loco, espere tanto tiempo para esto! —El hombre lamió una de las mejillas de Lisa—. Sabes deliciosa, niña, sin duda te disfrutaré mucho.

Tyrone trató de acercarse a Lisa, pero el hombre de mascara de cerdo, el que posiblemente se haría llamar "Pigman" en base a los nombres de sus compañeros, le bloqueo el paso, este lo trató de golpear con el bate, pero Tyrone lo esquivo, para luego arrebatarle el bate y con ese mismo lo golpeó, al ver esto Goatman atacó con su machete, pero Tyrone paró el ataque con el bate, para luego soltar una patada en su estómago y luego un golpe con el bate, derribándolo.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco, mi pequeña princesa —Sheepman beso la mejilla de Lisa y luego la arrojó hacia unos arbustos cercanos, tomó su martillo y trato de golpear a Tyrone, pero este lo esquivo y rápidamente lo derribó con una patada de barrida, por detrás de él Pigman se lanzó a su espalda y trató de aplicarle una llave China, pero Tyrone fue lo suficientemente hábil para derribarlo, los otros dos hombres se levantaron y trataron de atacarlo, pero Tyrone se colocó en posición de combate, algo que hizo dudar a los sujetos, quienes continuaron con su ataque, sin éxito.

Lisa no lo entendía, esa criatura la había podido capturar, ¿Cómo era posible? ella estaba segura que la pulsera de cabello de unicornio la debía de proteger, se supone que el cabello de unicornio repelía a cualquier criatura que la atacara, ya lo había comprobado en la isla hunde traseros, a menos que...

— ¡Ya me cansé de esto! —Sheepman tomó una pistola que tenía escondida en la parte trasera de su pantalón y la apuntó a la cabeza de Tyrone, quien se quedó inmóvil al ver el arma—. Ahora ya no eres tan rudo, he imbé…...

Tyrone giró su cuerpo mientras desviaba el arma con su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que el hombre disparara, pero falló, Tyrone golpeó al hombre en el riñón con su mano libre, luego atrapo la mano que tenía el arma, derribó al sujeto y rompió su mano mientras lo desarmaba y con la misma arma apuntó a los otros dos sujetos.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No me mates! —Suplicaba sheepman.

—Al parecer ya no eres tan rudo sin tu arma, Imbécil —dijo Tyrone mientras golpeaba al hombre para que no se moviera.

Aprovechando que Tyrone estaba distraído, Pigman tomó como rehén a Dipper, colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello y colocándose tras él, sin embargo, Dipper no ofrecía una buena protección contra un disparo ya que el hombre era más alto.

— ¡No hagas ninguna estupidez o tu amigo morirá!

— ¡Suéltalo o lo pagaras!

— ¡Suelta el arma o mataré a tu amigo! —El hombre presionó el cuchillo en el cuello de Dipper.

— ¡Tyrone, espera! —Lisa trató de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, Tyrone disparó, impactando la bala en la cabeza de Pigman, matándolo al instante, Goatman trató de huir, pero Tyrone atinó dos disparos en la espalda, el hombre avanzó unos pasos más, para quedar desplomado en el suelo.

— ¡No me mates! ¡Tengo una hija y esposa! —Suplicaba Sheepman, incluso parecía estar llorando.

—Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de atacar a mi amiga —Tyrone disparó a quemarropa, matando al sujeto al instante, luego se dirigió a Lisa y la ayudo a pararse—. ¿Estás bien?

—Debiste haberte detenido cuando te lo dije.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, Dipper podría haber muerto, ahora escanea a estos monstruos para saber de dónde vienen.

—No son monstruos, son simples personas que, por todo lo que mencionaron, deduzco que vienen de una dimensión donde la depuración anual es real, y al parecer en esa dimensión solo dura seis horas, no doce como en las películas.

—Viste todo lo que hicieron, no pueden ser simples personas, son monstruos, deben serlo —Tyrone se acercó a los cadáveres que estaba escaneando Lisa—. ¿Y bien?

—Como lo sospeche, son simples personas de otra dimensión, su comportamiento agresivo puede deberse al hecho de vivir en un mundo donde una noche al año todo es legal.

—Dime qué mientes.

—Lo siento.

—Eso significa que yo... —Tyrone corrió hacía unos arbustos cercanos, donde retiro temporalmente su bufanda con la que cubría su rostro para ocultar su identidad y comenzó a vomitar, al ver que Tyrone estaba indefenso, Lisa pensó en acercarse y observar su rostro, con esto podría terminar su pequeña investigación sobre su identidad.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Preguntó Dipper, lo que hizo que ella volteara a él y no pudiera cumplir su objetivo.

—Acaba de matar a tres hombres, es normal que se encuentre en ese estado, solo espero que este suceso no afecte nuestra misión, o su estado mental.

—Tú no pareces muy sorprendida por ver los tres cadáveres.

—Eso es porque yo he trabajado con cadáveres en algunas investigaciones que he llevado a cabo.

—Espera, ¿Has experimentado con cadáveres antes?

—Nooooooo —Lisa mentía, muestra de esto era la extraña sonrisa que mostró.

— ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?

—Lo mejor será utilizar el líquido desintegrador, a fin de cuentas vienen de una dimensión donde la purga es real, así que no habrá sospechas sobre su desaparición —uno a uno, Lisa desintegró los primeros dos cuerpos junto con las máscaras y las armas, pero al llegar al tercer cuerpo, el cual pertenecía a Sheepman, se acercó a él y retiró su máscara para revelar su identidad—. Justo lo que me temía.

— ¿Conocido tuyo? —pregunto Tyrone, quien se acercó a ella, traía puesta su bufanda, lo que impidió ver su identidad.

—Sí, su nombre es Edwin Homandollar, es el padre de una amiga mía llamada Darcy, al parecer en esa dimensión es un psicópata obsesionado conmigo —Lisa desintegró el cuerpo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, haber matado a esos hombres fue duro, pero mejor matar que morir.

—Recomiendo busques a un psicólogo.

—No te preocupes, creo poder manejarlo, y si no lo hago después tendré tiempo de ir al psiquiatra con el que va McGucket, dicen que está loco, pero da buenos resultados.

—Creí que eras más insensible a la hora de quitar una vida.

—No, nunca había matado a alguien antes y esto fue duro para mí, aún si se lo merecían no hubiera sido capaz de matarlos.

— ¿Y entonces que me dices de los gnomos a los que mataste para salvar a mis hermanas?

—Yo nunca hice eso, tal vez me confundes con alguien más.

—Tal vez —Lisa sospechada que Tyrone mentía, o tal vez no, pero si él no fue, ¿Quién mató a los gnomos?—. Mi radar detecta dos criaturas hostiles, se acercan a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, vienen por el este.

—Dipper —Tyrone le dio su arma de energía.

—Pero yo no sé disparar.

—Pues más vale que aprendas rápido, solo apunta y jala el gatillo.

—Está bien, ¿Pero tú que utilizaras?

—Esos malditos me dieron una nueva arma —Tyrone tomó el arma que antes había pertenecido a Goatman y se preparó para la pelea.

— ¡Ahí vienen! —informó Lisa.

— ¡Prepárense!

Los tres chicos apuntarlo hacía la dirección que les marcó Lisa, no pasó mucho para que observarán a las criaturas que se acercaban a ellos, eran exactamente las mismas que habían enfrentado en la isla hunde traseros, así que la pelea fue rápida.

Tyrone ordenó a Dipper no hacer ningún movimiento o ruido, para luego moverse lentamente hacia las criaturas, una vez estado lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos disparó al aire, atrayendo a las criaturas a él, mientras estás se disponían a atacarlo, Lisa las congeló con su arma criogénica, atrapándolas al instante.

— ¡Dispara!

Dipper hizo caso a lo que ordenó Tyrone y disparó, por suerte para él, el arma de energía de Tyrone no tenía mucho retroceso, por lo qué atinó los tiros efectuados, matando a las criaturas.

—Considérate entrenado, Dipper.

— ¿Que son esas cosas? —preguntó Dipper mientras observaba a las criaturas que acababa de matar.

—Lickers –dijo Lisa

— ¿Qué?

—Según los datos de pada si se llaman.

— ¿Y cómo sabe él sus nombres?

—No lo sé, solo tomaré las muestras necesarias y procederé a desintegrar a la criatura.

—Hazlo, mientras yo veré cuál será nuestro siguiente paso, Dipper, ¿Falta mucho para llegar al portal?

—No, esta tras esos árboles —Un fuerte trueno a escuchó en el cielo, seguido por un luminoso relámpago, anunciando que una tormenta se acercaba—. Mierda, no ahora por favor.

—Te puedes ir si quieres, Lisa y yo nos podemos encargar desde aquí.

—No te preocupes por mí, vengo preparado —Dipper sacó de su mochila un impermeable de cuerpo completo—. Me lo pondré solo por si acaso.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó Lisa al ver el extraño comportamiento de Dipper.

—Solo digamos que no me llevo bien con el agua.

—Basta de charla, tenemos un portal que cerrar —interrumpió Tyrone.

—Síganme, el portal está por aquí.

Los tres chicos avanzaron pocos metros hasta llegar a su objetivo, un portal color verde de un mayor tamaño a comparación de los portales que habían aparecido anteriormente.

Estaban a escasos metros de llegar a el portal, cuando dentro de él se escucharon algunos disparos y gruñidos, segundos después tres zombis salieron de él, parecían tener uniforme de policía, estos al percatarse de la presencia de los chicos fueron tras ellos, por suerte eran muy lentos, por lo que no suponían ningún reto.

—Dipper, encárgate de ellos —Tyrone le dio su 9 mm—. Sostenla fuerte.

Dipper asintió, preparó su arma y disparó, el arma presentaba mayor retroceso que el arma de energía, sin embargo esto no impidió que al primer zombi lo impactara en el cuello a la altura de la tráquea, el disparo alcanzo a afectar las cervicales, el segundo disparo impactó en el pecho, precisamente en el corazón, eso acabó con él; Al segundo zombie lo impactó en el hombro izquierdo y en el pecho dos ocasiones, haciendo que el zombie muriera; El tercer zombie se lanzó hacia él, pero Dipper atino un disparo en la cabeza, matándolo al instante.

—Considera tu entrenamiento terminado —dijo Tyrone.

—Tomaré muestras de las criaturas —Lisa tomó una muestra de sangre y escaneó a los zombies, al observas las lecturas, estas le parecieron familiares, así que decidió tomar el juego de química que traía y comenzó a realizar pruebas.

— ¿Nos harías el honor de cerrar el portal, Dipper? —Tyrone le dio a Dipper el desestabilizador—. Solo apunta y dispara.

Dipper tomó el desestabilizador y cerró el portal, poniendo punto final a esa pequeña pesadilla del bosque.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —Preguntó Tyrone mientras se acercaba a Dipper.

—No lo sé, trataré de rehacer mi vida, aunque será difícil sin mi hermano.

—No tienes que hacer esto solo, puedes ir a la cabaña del misterio, estoy seguro que ahí te ayudarán.

—Tal vez tengas razón, aunque tal vez me ayude estar solo un tiempo.

—Tyrone, Dipper —Los llamó Lisa—. Observen esto

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Tyrone mientas se acercaba a ella.

—Hice una comparación del ADN de los zombies y los lickers, descubrí que ambos poseen una especie de virus en la sangre.

— ¿Qué tipo de virus?

— Un virus que mata cualquier mitocondria viva y reemplazar las funciones de las mitocondrias muertas mediante un proceso de actividad enzimática capaz de proveer la energía suficiente para activar las neuronas motoras del sistema nervioso que controlan las funciones más primitivas y básicas del organismo, sobre todo la de alimentarse.

— ¿Podrías repetir eso pero ahora en español por favor? —dijo Dipper mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—En palabras simples, es un virus que convierte a cualquiera que este infectado en un zombie.

— ¿¡Un zombie!? Pero creí que los zombies no podían existir por el simple hecho de que su sistema circulatorio y respiratorio ya no llevaría a cabo sus funciones.

—En teoría no podrían, pero este virus reemplaza las rutas enzimáticas de la respiración y el metabolismo por lo que el organismo no requiere de un sistema circulatorio o respiratorio para vivir.

— ¿Y qué hay del rigor mortis o del livor mortis? ¿O de la putrefacción del cadáver? ¿O que al estar muerto su sistema inmune ya no sería efectivo contra otros patógenos? Todo eso debería ser suficiente para que no sean viables.

—En teoría estas en lo correcto, Dipper, pero este virus logra acelerar la replicación del ADN celular, hecho que permite a la célula reproducirse en un corto período, y más aún si el tejido al que pertenece dicha célula sufre alguna lesión o ataque.

—No creo que este virus sea producto de una mutación espontanea cono en la mayoría de los casos —agregó Tyrone.

—Ni yo, mi teoría es que fue creado en algún laboratorio, la pregunta es ¿Para qué querrían un virus con estas características?

—Solo se me ocurren dos posibles opciones, la primera es que por su capacidad regenerativa podría utilizarse como terapéutico para tratar enfermedades degenerativas como la esclerosis múltiple.

— ¿Y la segunda opción?

—Que fue creado como un arma biológica, solo piénsalo ¿Qué mejor forma de acabar con tus enemigos que haciendo que se coman entre ellos?

—Las dos opciones son viables.

—Por cierto, tú mencionaste que el licker también tenía el mismo virus que los zombies, ¿Qué los hace diferentes?

—Algo que olvide mencionar, es que el virus tiene una alta capacidad de mutación, los licker son el resultado de esta mutación.

— ¿Entonces los lickers son el estado avanzado de un zombie gracias a las mutaciones del virus?

—Efectivamente.

—Vaya ¿Hay algo que no haga ese virus?

—Sin duda es un virus increíble, lo mejor será que tome una muestra para estudiarlo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, es un virus muy peligroso, no quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si ese virus escapara de tu laboratorio.

—No te preocupes, Tyrone, mi laboratorio tiene las medidas necesarias para evitar que eso ocurra.

—Aun así no correré riesgos, lo mejor será desintegrar los cuerpos, ¿Quieres hacerlo, Lisa?

—De acuerdo.

—Dipper, acompáñala, vigila que no tome alguna muestra del virus a escondidas.

— ¿No confías en mí?

—Si lo hiciera no mandaría a Dipper a vigilarte.

Mientras Lisa y Dipper se acercaban a los cadáveres, uno de los cadáveres empezó a convulsionar, mientras hacía esto, su piel se tornaba carmesí y sus uñas crecían de tamaño, en cuanto se puso de pie, el zombie dio un fuerte rugido y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Lisa.

— ¡Cuidado! —Dipper empujó a Lisa para evitar que fuera atacada, sin embargo el zombie embistió a Dipper a gran velocidad, con sus garras rasgo su impermeable y comenzó a morderlo a la altura del hombro derecho, rompiendo la clavícula y evitando que Dipper pudiera mover su brazo para alcanzar alguna de las armas que traía consigo, trato de defenderse pero su otro brazo estaba atrapado bajo la criatura.

Lisa tomó su arma de energía disparó en varias ocasiones, pero los disparos parecían no afectarle a criatura lo suficiente como para evitar que siguiera atacando a su amigo, Tyrone trató de disparar, pero no tenía armas, ambas se las había dado a Dipper, así que corrió a la criatura y la pateó en el rostro, logrando que esta retrocediera, luego se acercó a Dipper y recuperó su arma de energía, la cual puso en máxima potencia y disparó a la criatura, haciendo que su cabeza explotara.

Una vez que la criatura fue derrotada, Tyrone y Lisa corrieron hacia su amigo, quien estaba en mal estado.

—Mantén la calma, te ayudaremos. —dijo Lisa mientras sacaba el kit de primeros auxilios y comenzaba a tratar la herida de Dipper.

—Por favor detente...ya es tarde para mí...solo déjame morir —Dijo Dipper mientras trataba de detenerla son su mano funcional.

—No, aún puedo salvarte, solo es cuestión de parar el sangrado y luego te llevaremos con alguien que pueda ayudarte.

—Detente…..por favor.

— ¡No me detendré hasta que estará a salvo, solo necesito...!

— ¡Lisa! ¡Detente! —dijo Tyrone mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su hombro—. Yo me encargo

—Pero...

—Toma lectura de la criatura, averigua que sucedió y deshazte de los cuerpos lo antes posible, no quiero que se vuelvan a levantar, y es una orden —Lisa no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, asi que solo inyectó en Dipper un fármaco que lo ayudaría a no sentir dolor y se dirigió a tomar las lecturas, Tyrone se acercó a Dipper y se arrodilló junto a él—. ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? Lisa puede parar el sangrado, eso nos dará tiempo de llegar con McGucket y él te puede curar.

—Ambos sabemos que eso es falso, además ya es tarde para mí, no solo por el sangrado, también porque estoy infectado por el virus, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me convierta en una de esas cosas.

Lentamente comenzó a caer una pequeña brizna desde el cielo, aunque esta amenazaba que pronto caería una fuerte lluvia.

—Deja que te lleve a un lugar seguro, luego pensaremos que hacer.

—No, solo déjame aquí.

— ¿Enserio? pero está a punto de llover, eso te matará.

—Lo sé, y eso quiero.

— ¿Porque?

—Porque así podré reunirme con mi hermano —Esta respuesta dejo a Tyrone sin palabras—.Y eso también matará al virus.

—Sé que este no es el momento indicado —agregó Lisa mientras se acercaba—.pero quisiera saber quién es tu hermano

—Lisa, no es el momento para...

—Tranquilo, Tyrone, ella nos ayudó a resolver este problema, así que merece saber la verdad —Dipper volteo hacia Lisa— la verdad es que yo...

—Tú no eres el Dipper que conozco, eso lo noté desde el primer momento que te vi, pero eso me deja la pregunta ¿Quién o qué eres?

—Yo soy un clon de Dipper, fui creado a gracias a una fotocopiadora clonadora, de hecho fui el clon número 3, y mi hermano fue el número 4.

— Eso explica el número 3 escrito en tu gorra ¿Cuál fue el propósito de su creación?

—Dipper quería invitar a salir a Wendy durante una fiesta, para eso había ideado un complicado plan pero necesitaba ayuda para llevarlo a cabo, así que creó un grupo de clones que lo ayudaríamos, mi misión y la de mi hermano era robar la bicicleta de Robbie para alejarlo de Wendy, y eso hicimos, no sé por cuanto tiempo nos siguió, pero cuando llegamos a la entrada del bosque chocamos contra un árbol, cuando nos levantamos observamos que Robbie venia tras nosotros, así que dejamos la bicicleta y entramos al bosque para escondernos, después de varias horas de estar escondidos creímos que era buen momento de salir del bosque, pero nos dimos cuenta que estábamos perdidos, al parecer nos habíamos internado en el más de lo que creímos, por días tratamos de escapar, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Cómo fue vivir en el bosque?

—Los primeros días fueron duros para nosotros, constantemente discutíamos sobre quién era el culpable de que estuviéramos atrapados, nos dijimos cosas horribles e incluso peleamos varias veces de forma física, un día no soportamos más y cada quien tomó un camino distinto, a veces cruzábamos caminos o compartíamos refugio, pero pasamos todo el verano separados.

—El bosque no es tan grande como para que no encontraran la salida o se encontraran con alguna criatura que pudiera indicarles el camino al pueblo ¿Cómo fue que estuvieron perdidos en el bosque tanto tiempo?

—Mala suerte, o tal vez el destino.

— ¿Por qué querría el destino mantenerlos atrapados en el bosque?

—No lo sé, tal vez para que hiciéramos las pases.

— ¿Cuándo hicieron las pases?

—Durante el Raromagedón, ese día por la tarde mi hermano y yo cruzamos camino, parecía que no la estaba pasando mejor que yo, no recuerdo porque discutíamos, pero en ese momento comenzó el Raromagedón, el bosque se volvió peligroso, había monstruos extraños por todos lados e incluso vimos una cabra gigante —Dipper tosió un poco, expulsando un poco de sangre de su boca—. Un grupo de monstruos nos vio y vinieron tras nosotros, así que escapamos, mientras corríamos una de esas criaturas arrojó algo a mi pie, lo que me hizo caer de una forma abrupta, lastimando mi pierna, creí que sería mi fin pero Dipper regresó por mí y me ayudo a escapar de esas cosas, me llevó todo el camino en su espalda hasta que llegamos a una cueva donde pudimos refugiarnos, donde después de curarme la pierna nuevamente tuvimos algunas discusiones, pero al calmarnos un poco pudimos hablar, durante ese tiempo logramos hacer las paces, hablamos sobre como habíamos sobrevivido por nuestra cuenta, sobre la fiesta, nuestro propósito, e incluso un día llegó Soos a la cueva, nos contó cómo había ayudado a los sobrevivientes e incluso escribí una canción sobre él después del Raromagedón, así fue toda la semana hasta que el Raromagedón termino, después de eso salimos de la cueva a explorar y encontramos a uno de esos sujetos de varias veces, ellos nos mostraron el camino de regreso al pueblo, finalmente después de varias semanas, habíamos logrado escapar del bosque, pero decidimos no abandonarlo.

—Pero salir del bosque siempre fue su objetivo ¿Por qué cambiaron de parecer?

—Al igual que una persona que vivió toda su vida en el campo y llega a vivir a la ciudad, nos dimos cuenta que no pertenecíamos al pueblo, habíamos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra vida en el bosque y lo mejor para nosotros era seguir así, aunque no abandonamos el pueblo por completo, cada cierto tiempo regresábamos a él a robar comida o cosas que nos sirvieran de los basureros.

— ¿Y cómo fue que conocieron a McGucket?

—Unas semanas después del Raromagedón apareció un extraño portal en el bosque, de él salió una criatura extraña, que trató de matarnos, pero McGucket nos salvó, nos contó sobre el asunto de los portales y nos pidió que le informáramos cada que apareciera uno en el bosque y que lo cerráramos con el equipo que nos dio, también nos dio provisiones para protegernos de la lluvia e incluso me regalo el banjo que traigo conmigo, después de eso todo estuvo bien, nuestra vida era tranquila, yo aprendí a tocar el banjo, todo fue bien hasta esta mañana que mataron a mi hermano, lo extraño mucho.

—Es normal que lo extrañes, pasaste mucho tiempo con él, viviste muchas cosas a su lado.

—Eso es cierto, pasamos momentos muy gratos en el bosque, vivimos muchas aventuras y nos volvimos hermanos verdaderos, no puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin él, mi único arrepentimiento es haber discutido durante todo el verano, todo ese tiempo lo pudimos aprovechar en vivir más aventuras —Dipper observó a Lisa y a Tyrone por unos segundos—.no sé cómo sea su vida normal, no sé si tienen familia o hermanos, pero algo que aprendí durante el tiempo que viví en este bosque es que un hermano es invaluable, tal vez fuéramos clones y no fuéramos hermanos como tal, pero el amor que siento por él es similar al de un hermano, es un amor que dura toda la vida, es un amor que con el tiempo se hace más fuerte, a pesar de las veces discutimos, peleamos y nos gritamos, el amor que yo siento por el jamás cambió, así que les pido algo, si tienen hermanos, valórenlos, no cometan lo errores que yo cometí o se arrepentirán toda la vida.

— ¿Estás llorando, Lisa? —Comentó Tyrone al ver a Lisa limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su chaleco.

—Normalmente soy insensible a las emociones humanas, ¡Pero esa historia es muy triste! —Lisa no pudo evitar soltar un gran llanto.

—Gracias por compartirlo, Dipper.

—No es nada, siempre quise contarle a alguien estar historia, aunque siempre pensé que sería Dipper el que la oiría, y hablando de él, será triste irme si hablar con él, siempre quise saber cómo terminó todo el asunto de Wendy el día de la fiesta.

—Ese día Dipper se dio cuenta que lo único que lo detenía de tener algún avance con Wendy era el mismo y sus complicados planes, ese día dejo de ser tímido con Wendy, tuvieron una mejor amistad, se reunían a ver películas e incluso en una oportunidad le confesó lo que sentía, y aunque eso ultimo no resultó como quería al menos muchas cosas fueron aclaradas.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

—No es nada, amigo, ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ti? ¿Tal vez un traer un poco de agua?

—No, solo quiero pasar mis últimos momentos aquí hasta que la lluvia termine su trabajo.

—Pero esta lluvia está tardando mucho.

—Lo sé, pero algo que siempre quise hacer fue estar bajo la lluvia, y ahora que lo estoy experimentando, puedo decir que es increíble, gracias por todo.

—No es nada, amigo.

— ¿Quieres que transmitamos a Dipper un mensaje de tu parte? —dijo Lisa mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

—No es necesario —tomó la mano de Tyrone—.sé que…..él está aquí escuchando…te agradezco por venir….Dipper—.dijo Dipper mientras miraba hacia una parte del bosque donde no había nada, luego se relajó, cerró los ojos y espero que el la lluvia hiciera su trabajo.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que Dipper está escuchando?

—Está delirando por la pérdida de sangre.

 _Life it seems…will fade….away (Parece que la vida, se desvanecerá)_

 _Drifting further…..every day (Yendo a la deriva más lejos cada día)_

— ¿Dijiste algo, Dipper?

—Tranquila, solo está cantando.

Getting lost within…..myself (Perdiéndome dentro de mí)

Nothing matters….no one else (Nada importa, nadie más)

I have lost the will…..to live (He perdido el deseo de vivir)

Simply nothing more…to give (Simplemente no tengo nada más para dar)

There is nothing more….for me (No hay nada para mí)

Need the end…to set me…free (Necesito que el final me libere)

Tyrone y Lisa se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Dipper cantaba, conforme su cuerpo empezaba a degradarse a causa de la pequeña brizna que caía del cielo, a Dipper le costaba trabajo cantar, pero continuaba esforzándose por terminar su canción.

 _Things are not what….they used…..to be (Las cosas no son lo que solían ser)_

 _Missing one…inside…..of me (Perdiendo uno dentro mío)_

 _Deathly lost….this cant be real (Pérdida mortal, esto no puede ser real)_

 _Cannot stand…..this…hell….I feel (No soporto este infierno que siento)_

 _Emptiness….is filling me (El vacío me está llenando)_

 _To the point….of agony (Hasta el punto de la agonía)_

 _Growing darkness….taking dawn (La oscuridad creciente se lleva el amanecer)_

 _I was me….. but now…._ _ **he´s**_ _gone (Yo era yo, pero ahora_ _ **Él**_ _se fue)_

La lluvia aumento de intensidad, y con esto el cuerpo de Dipper fue desapareciendo lentamente convirtiéndose en solo un charco de tinta, solo quedaba la mitad de su cuerpo, sin embargo a él no parecía importarle, él continuaba con su canción.

 _No one…but me can…save myself (Nadie más que yo mismo puede salvarme)_

 _But its…..too late (Pero es demasiado tarde)_

 _Now…..I can´t… think (Ahora no puedo pensar)_

 _Think why…I should….even try (pensar por que tendría que intentarlo)_

 _Yesterday seems….as though….it never existed (El ayer parece como si nunca hubiese existido)_

 _Death….greets me….warm (La muerte me saluda calurosamente)_

 _Now…..I will just say…good-bye (ahora solo diré adiós)_

 _ **(Metallica - Fade to Black)**_

Tras esta frase, Dipper guardo silencio y esperó a que la lluvia terminara el trabajo, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que finalmente Dipper cuatro pasó a mejor vida.

—Escanea el área en busca de más criaturas que hayan podido atravesar —Dijo Tyrone de una forma seca y seria mientras se acercaba a el charco de tinta que antes había sido un ser vivió y tomaba el banjo que ahí se encontraba.

—Ya lo hice, no hay señales hostiles a los alrededores.

—Entonces es hora de irnos, la misión termino.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tyrone?

—Solo vámonos de aquí —sin decir nada, Lisa siguió a Tyrone fuera del bosque.

Ambos subieron al carrito de golf y regresaron a la mansión, durante el trayecto, Tyrone se mantuvo callado, no mencionó una sola palabra, al parecer la muerte de Dipper cuatro le había afectado mucho.

* * *

—Me alegra que hayan regresado sanos y salvos, según el mapa, el portal del bosque fue cerrado, así que confió que su misión fue exitosa.

—Pudo haber sido mejor —Tyrone le entregó el banjo a McGucket.

—No puede ser, lo siento mucho —Dijo McGucket mientras tomaba el banjo y lo colocaba en una repisa cercana—.Lisa, necesito que me entregues todos los datos recabados de tu misión —Lisa le entregó su pad, él descargó los datos en su computadora e hizo las comparaciones necesarias, las cuales confirmaron las teorías—. Lisa, al parecer estaba en lo correcto con tu teoría.

— ¿Que teoría? —preguntó Tyrone.

—Como recordaras, tenía la teoría de que los portales podían ser rupturas que conectarán la dimensión de Bill con la de nosotros, pero Lisa observó los datos que había recabado de todas las criaturas que habían aparecido desde que todo comenzó y notó que todas las criaturas tenían lecturas de energía diferentes, lo que nos hizo sospechar que estas no provenían del mismo lugar, ahora gracias a los datos recién recabados, puedo confirmar que estas criaturas vienen de diferentes dimensiones.

—De donde proviene precisamente.

—Deja te muestro —McGucket le mostró a Tyrone el mapa donde se mostraban los multiverso a conocidos—. Gracias a las lecturas que tomaron hoy, pude rastrear el origen de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaron, por ejemplo, los tres hombres a los que enfrentaron hoy proviene de una dimensión donde la depuración anual es real, al parecer atravesaron el portal durante la noche de depuración, y como el portal apareció en un bosque no notaron cuando cambiaron de dimensión, ahora, los Lickers y los zombies a los que se enfrentaron provienen de una dimensión donde una farmacéutica muy reconocida creaba en secreto armas biológicas que vendían en el mercado negro, por lo que puedo ver en las lecturas, el portal se abrió en una ciudad donde un virus se liberó accidentalmente causando que la ciudad fuera puesta en cuarentena, por los datos que tengo y por la vestimenta de los zombies que enfrentaron, calculo que el portal se abrió en una estación de policía local.

— ¿Entonces para eso necesitabas que recabáramos los datos de las criaturas? ¿Para poder rastrear su lugar de origen?

—Sí, pero también para algo más, ahora que tengo todos estos datos de la mayoría de criaturas que han aparecido en Gravity Falls y tengo el conocimiento de las diferentes dimensiones, he juntado todos en una base de datos que se conecta este escáner —McGucket les mostró el nuevo escáner, el cual era un modelo mejorado del que utilizaban—. Ahora cada que escaneen a alguna criatura de las que tenga registras, sabrán de que universo proviene, así como también sus posibles debilidades, algo que será de utilidad para su siguiente misión.

— ¿Tan pronto tendremos otra misión?

—Sí, pero posiblemente sea la última.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, mientras estuvieron fuera di una última revisada a los datos recabados sobre los portales, al parecer la teoría de Lisa estaba correcta, el portal que no hemos podido encontrar a aumentado su energía durante el pasar del tiempo, eso nos ha permitido poder determinar su posible ubicación, pero como Lisa predijo, en algún momento el portal alcanzará un nivel tan alto que podremos determinar su ubicación exacta.

— ¿Y cuándo ocurrirá eso exactamente?

—Tu dímelo —McGucket le mostró a Tyrone un gráfico donde se mostraba el aumento de la energía del portal al pasar los días, algo curiosos es que este día había tenido una subida de energía importante

—Pero según esto, el portal alcanzará ese punto máximo mañana, durante el Superhalloween.

—Exacto, aunque por desgracia no podemos determinar la hora exacta en que ocurrirá, así que les pido que estén atentos a mi llamado, si todo esto sale bien y mi teoría de que este portal es el que habré los demás portales es cierta, mañana mismo habremos resuelto el problema y todo volverá a la normalidad —Tyrone no lo podría creer, si todo esto era verdad, mañana mismo terminaría todo este problema, algo que había esperado desde hace mucho—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Por los datos que he recabado, ese portal sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser inmune a nuestro desestabilizador, ¿Cómo se supone que cerraremos ese portal? —Dijo Lisa mientras observaba los gráficos del aumento de energía del portal.

—Ya tengo eso previsto, mañana les daré los detalles.

—Si esto ocurre durante la noche pondrá en peligro a todos los que se encontraran pidiendo dulces, ¿Tienes plan para evitar daños colaterales?

—No te preocupes por eso, Tyrone, guiándome por los datos que tenemos calculo que el portal podría encontrarse en una parte de lo profundo del bosque, así que el pueblo estará a salvo, aun así ya llamé al alcalde para que nos ayude en caso de que la situación se nos salga de las manos.

—Tengo una última pregunta —dijo Lisa—.durante nuestra misión, uno de los sujetos que vinieron de la dimensión de la depuración fue capaz de atraparme aun cuando yo tenía la pulsera de cabello de unicornio conmigo, asumo que eso fue porque eran humano, sin embargo los Licker o los zombies son humanos infectados con un virus, ¿Por qué ellos sí son repelidos?

—Eso es algo a lo que yo también he tratado de dar respuesta, pero a la única explicación que he llegado es cada dimensión tiene sus propias reglas, por ejemplo, detecte una dimensión que es habitada principalmente por ponis, aquí no existen los humano, por lo tanto si un humano viaja a esa dimensión llegaría transformado en poni, lo que yo creo es que las criaturas al llegar aquí, son tomadas como criaturas malignas, por eso el cabello las puede repeler, que es lo que determina si es tomado como un ser maligno o no sigue siendo un misterio, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—No

—Entonces hemos terminado por hoy, gracias por estar aquí, Lisa, fuiste de gran ayuda, te pido que dejes todo el equipo que te preste en ese estante.

—De acuerdo —Lisa entregó todo el equipo—.Gracias por permitirme ayudar, nos veremos pronto Tyrone y gracias por salvarme de esos sujetos —sin decir nada más, Lisa salió del lugar.

—Te tengo una misión más —dijo McGucket a Tyrone— Toma este antídoto, llévalo al bosque y dáselos a los gnomos, esto hará que vuelvan a la normalidad.

—Lo siento McGucket, pero tengo algo importante que hacer.

— ¿Qué es más importante que esto?

–Algo personal que no puede esperar más, espero pueda entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo, puedes irte, solo mantente preparado para actuar en cuanto localice la ubicación del portal.

—Lo hare, nos vemos después.

Tyrone abandono la mansión y se dirigió a su siguiente objetivo, tenía algo importante que hacer.

* * *

La tarde empezó a caer en el pueblo, sin embargo este era un caos de gente que caminaba por las calles haciendo las compras necesarias para el día de mañana, y no era de extrañarse, ya que mañana se celebraría una de las fechas más importantes para el pueblo, el Superhalloween, una fecha que la gente de Gravity Falls había inventado para poder celebrar su fecha favorita dos veces al año.

La cabaña del misterio también era un caos, se podía ver a Soos y a Melody correr por toda la cabaña preparando todo lo necesario para recibir a los visitantes que llegarían mañana, por su lado, Mabel se encontraba en la sala preparando el disfraz que utilizaría para pedir dulces junto con su hermano, suponiendo que él no la abandonará para irse con McGucket.

Mientras terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de su disfraz, alguien llamó a la puerta, Mabel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, quedando sorprendida al ver a su hermano del otro lado, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, por lo general su hermano llegaba a altas horas de la noche.

—Vaya, hasta que te veo por aquí, gracias por irte sin avisar, todos estuvieron preguntando por ti, eres muy considera... —Mabel no terminó su regaño, ya que fue interrumpida por un abrazo de parte de su hermano.

—Lo siento —dijo Dipper mientras mantenía el abrazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque te disculpas? —Mabel estaba confundida por el comportamiento de su hermano.

—Por todo, por haber dado prioridad a mi trabajo en lugar de ti, por haberme alejado de ti durante todo el verano, por ser el peor hermano, por las peleas y por...

— ¡Basta! —su hermana la detuvo mientras rompía el abrazo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Sí, hoy pasó algo que me hizo darme cuenta que he sido una mierda de hermano, desde que llegamos a Gravity Falls no he sabido valorarte, he sido desconsiderado y he sido malo contigo, pero quiero que sepas que eso cambiará, prometo que seré el hermano que mereces y también te prometo que no había secretos a partir de ahora.

— ¿Eso significa que me contarás todo acerca del proyecto en el que has estado trabajando con McGucket?

—Sí, solo que no por ahora, no puedo revelar nada hasta que el proyecto esté terminado, pero según McGucket, el proyecto podría estar listo para mañana, después de eso prometo que te contaré hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Gracias, Dipper, acepto tu disculpa, aunque suena que mañana me abandonarás para ir a terminar ese proyecto.

—Mabel, yo...

— ¿Enserio me dejaras abandonada en nuestra noche favorita?

—Mabel, soy tu hermano, sé que en estos últimos días he cometido errores, pero jamás te abandonaría en nuestra noche favorita, es algo que no me perdonaría.

—Dime que no está bromeando.

—Nunca lo haría.

—Gracias, Dipper, no sé qué decir —La emoción en el rostro de Mabel era evidente.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Oye, ¿Te gustaría regresar a dormir al desván?

—Me encantaría, la habitación del tío Ford es muy silenciosa para mi gusto, pero el desván no es muy grande para nosotros y Pacífica, además ella está usando mi cama y he escuchado que ustedes se llevan bien, no me gustaría tener que enviarla a la habitación de Ford solo para regresar yo, además dormir con ustedes en la misma habitación puede ser un poco incómodo.

—No te preocupes por eso, hay espacio suficiente para todos, y no te preocupes por donde dormirás estoy segura que a Pacífica le gustará compartir la cama contigo.

— ¡Mabel! —Dipper no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

—Tranquilo, es solo una broma, podemos subir una bolsa de dormir u otro colchón para que duermas, aunque por tu expresión pareciera como si tú quisieras que no fuera una broma.

—Ok, esto se volvió incómodo.

—Puedo volverlo más incómodo.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Un incómodo abrazo de reconciliación entre hermanos?

—Un sincero abrazo de reconciliación entre hermanos.

Ambos se abrasaron como señal de reconciliación, un abrazo con el que Dipper demostraba que estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento, un abrazo que le demostraba Mabel que finalmente todo mejoraría, un abrazo que fue interrumpido por el flash de una chica que decidió tomarles una foto mientras compartían ese momento.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Dipper mientas daba por terminado el abrazo.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, pero se veían tan tiernos que literalmente no pude resistirme a tomar una foto.

— ¿Lori? ¿Qué haces así? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Nunca nos fuimos.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, cuando despertamos ayudamos a Pacífica a acomodar sus cosas que trajeron Soos y Melody de su antiguo hogar, después estuvimos por regresar al hotel, pero recordamos que mañana era el Superhalloween, así nos quedamos a preparar todo para mañana.

— ¿Para mañana?

—Sí, Lori y todas sus hermanas vendrán con nosotros a pedir dulces –dijo Mabel con emoción.

—De hecho ahora mismo estamos preparando nuestros disfraces para mañana, nos quedaremos a dormir hoy y mañana iremos comparar todo lo necesario para preparar la decoración.

—Llegue al hotel solo para saber que mis hermanas aún seguían en la cabaña ¿Me podrían decir cuál es la razón de que permanezcan aquí? —Dijo Lisa mientras entraba a la cabaña del misterio.

— ¡TÚ! —Dijo Lola mientras bajaba la escalera señalando a su hermana menor—. ¿¡Dónde estabas, te estuvimos buscando por todos lados!?

—Yo...

— ¡No digas nada! ¡Solo ven conmigo para poder terminar tu disfraz! —Lola tomó a su hermana menor y la llevo escaleras arriba.

—Sera mejor que vaya tras ellas antes de que inicien a pelear —Dijo Lori mientras seguía a sus hermanas.

— ¿Están todas arriba? —pregunto Dipper mientras veía a Lisa ser arrastrada contra su voluntad.

—Sí, están ayudando a Pacífica a preparar su disfraz.

—Genial, ya quiero ver que disfraces utilizaran, vamos.

—Lo siento, Dipper, pero no podemos.

— ¿Porque?

—Porque necesitamos terminar los nuestro.

—Cierto, será mejor que nos apresuremos a terminarlos.

—No te preocupes hermano, ya están listos, tengo los disfraces perfectos.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo verlos?

—Quiero que sean una sorpresa.

—Aun así quisiera verlos.

— ¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti, solo quiero verlos para evitar otro incidente como el halloween de hace dos años, donde decidiste que era buena idea disfrazarnos de edificios, no quiero que ocurra otro mal entendido.

—Eso no fue mi culpa, los disfraces de edificios gemelos eran una buena idea, no es mi culpa que ese chico disfrazado de avión chocará contigo por no tener cuidado de dónde iba, pero no te preocupes, tengo los disfraces perfectos, vamos, te los mostraré.

Dipper y Mabel se dirigieron a la sala, donde le mostraría los disfraces que utilizarían para pedir dulces en la noche más especial para ellos, una noche que sin duda sería para recordar.

.

.

.

.

.

"GHVFDQVHK HQ SDC, DPLJRV"

* * *

 **Bien dicen por ahí, "la calma antecede a la tormenta", después de un capitulo tranquilo como fue el anterior nuevamente tenemos un capitulo cargado de acción, donde ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero creo que no tengo que entrar en detalles, a fin de cuentas acaban de leerlo, así que solo concentrémonos en lo importante, uno de los misterios importantes de este fic finalmente fue revelado, y ese es el origen de las criaturas y enemigos que han aparecido a lo largo de estos capítulos, ahora sabemos de donde provienen y como han llegado a este universo, aunque aún hay misterios ahí afuera que esperan ser revelados, y hay preguntas que acaban de ser formuladas como ¿Por qué McGucket envió a Tyrone en vez de a Dipper al bosque? ¿A quién envió a la isla? ¿Qué pasará durante el Superhalloween? ¿La relación de Dipper y Mabel finalmente podrá mejorar? Y muchas preguntas más que ustedes se estarán formulando, pero como siempre, esas y más preguntas serán respondidas en los futuros capítulos.**

 **Vaya, tarde más de un mes en publicar, eso ni yo lo esperaba, pero espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena, debo destacar que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (así es, volví a superar mi marca), también ha sido el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, no solo por todo lo que ocurre en él ni por la extensión (que en parte influyó, sobre todo a la hora de las correcciones), sino por todos los eventos que estuvieron ocurriendo a mi alrededor, entre ellos el poco tiempo que tenía para dedicar al fic y un bloqueo que tuve durante el desarrollo del capítulo, aunque este último pude vencerlo gracias al consejo de un amigo, el cual fue que escribiera algo más para despejar mi mente, y aunque eso funcionó ahora tengo un capítulo de otro fic, el cual estoy tentado a publicar pero no quiero, ya que sería difícil mantener dos fics al mismo tiempo, ya que tendría que dividir el poco tiempo que tengo para ambos, lo que se convertiría en más tiempo de espera por los capítulos, aunque estoy consciente de que algún día lo publicare, si les interesa saber más o menos de que va el fic, hay algunas pistas escondidas en este capítulo y una criatura de este aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Agradezco a todos por su espera, también agradezco a los que me recomendaron algunas criaturas para que aparecieran en el fic, puede que algunas no hayan aparecido en este capítulo, pero podrán hacerlo en los siguientes, y nuevamente les hago la petición de que comenten que criaturas les gustaría ver, me es muy interesante las respuesta que recibo, me dan pie a desarrollar muchas situaciones que no tenía planeadas.**

 **Con respecto al siguiente capítulo, tardará en ser publicado, esto debido a algo llamado "Final de semestre" el cual por suerte terminará la siguiente semana, aunque a esta le seguirán dos semanas más de exámenes finales a las cuales me presentaré solo si no exento alguna materia (en caso de no exentar alguna materia (que por lo general se exenta con 8) iré a la primera semana de "vueltas A" en la cual me harán un examen final por cada materia, si obtengo una calificación aprobatoria será mi calificaron final en esa materia, pero si repruebo el examen, me presentaré a la segunda semana de "vueltas B" repitiendo lo mismo de la primer semana) , y hasta ahora de 5 materias que llevo solo tengo un final confirmado y una materia exentada, el resto dependerá de mi desempeño en los trabajos finales y exámenes que tendré que realizar esta última semana.**

 **Sé lo que muchos piensan ¿Hiatus?, la respuesta a eso es no, verán, cuando termino de escribir un capitulo, inmediatamente comienzo a escribir el siguiente, en este caso no comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capitulo hasta terminar este semestre para poder dedicarme con más tranquilidad a todos mis proyectos y exámenes finales, ahora, ¿Por qué no considero esto un hiatus?, verán, las ventajas de las semanas de vueltas A y B, es que ya no voy todo el día ni todos los días a la escuela, solo me presento a los exámenes, los cuales por lo general caen en diferentes días a diferentes horarios (los horarios serán a lo largo del día, siendo el más temprano a las 07:00 y el mas tarde a las 18:00, cada examen dura de dos a cuatro horas dependiendo la materia), así que por ejemplo: si me voy a final de tres materias (suponiendo que solo exento dos), solo me presentaría tres días a la escuela (ejemplo, lunes 07:00-09:00 , miércoles 13:00-15:00 y viernes 12:00-16:00), lo que me dejaría más horas libres del día para estudiar para el resto de exámenes, en caso de pasar estos exámenes en la primer semana, la siguiente semana la tendría libre, lo que me permitirá regresar a la escritura del fic y no solo eso, al estar de vacaciones podré dedicar más tiempo a la escritura, si embargo no puedo darles una fecha estimada de la próxima actualización, ya que aunque tenga más tiempo libre no sé cuánto tardaré de escribir el siguiente capítulo y publicarlo, pero trataré que no tarde mucho más de lo que tardo este.**

 **Como siempre, comienzo con los agradecimientos.**

 **Quiero darle un agradecimiento muy especial a** **"Dext Belt"** **, por realizar un fanart basado en el capítulo 13 de mi fanfic, que tomes en cuenta mi historia para realizar un trabajo de este tipo es algo que agradeceré infinitamente, para quienes gusten verlo podrán hacerlo en su página de Deviantart (** **dextbelt . deviant art . com** **) así como en su página de Facebook "DXToons", les recomiendo darse el tiempo de visitar el fanart así como darle un vistazo a sus demás trabajos, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Dext Belt", "DESTACADO117", "Sr. Kennedy (Un Guest Mas)", Shadow 13" y "Guest (Might)" por sus siempre gratas reviews.**

 **Dext Belt :** **Ya di la mayoría de mis agradecimientos aquí arriba y en el MP que te envié, pero nuevamente lo repito, muchas gracias por el fanart, te lo agradezco mucho, por alguna razón no pude abrir el link para verlo en Tumbrl, pero pude verlo en tu página de Face, en tu Deviantart y en los grupos que lo compartiste, también me agradó mucho el vídeo del proceso de dibujo, fue interesante verlo.**

 **Me alegra escuchar que el capítulo fue de tu agrado, el baile de la oveja de Dipper siempre lo quise agregar, aunque no encontraba el momento justo para hacerlo hasta ahora.**

 **Gracias por la recomendación del cambia formas, una criatura que será un gran dolor de cabeza para nuestros héroes, de hecho ya tengo planes para él, aunque no sé en qué momento ocurrirá su aparición, solo nos queda esperar, te envió un saludo.**

 **DESTACADO117:** **Con el tiempo te acostumbraras a que siempre aparecerán más misterios que respuestas, y así como diría el luchador Konnan "Cuando ustedes creen que saben la respuesta, yo les cambio la pregunta".**

 **Me agrada saber que te gustó la parte donde vuelvo "no canon" el Luaggie en mi fic, aunque eso lo hice principalmente porque en todos los fics que he leído siempre aparece el ship y quería que aquí fuera diferente, y personalmente a ese ship no es de mis favoritos (no me desagrada el ship, pero no está en mi top), un saludo.**

 **Sr. Kennedy:** **Que bien que ya tienes una cuenta, y es genial que comiences a escribir tus propias historias (Los dos one shot que escribiste me gustaron, aunque mi favorito fue el segundo por la siempre troll lógica de videojuegos que te obliga a seguir las reglas aunque tu tengas métodos más sencillos y funcionales, como en el juego de watch dogs, donde te obligan a activar y cruzar un puente para llegar a una isla a la que puedes llegar nadando), que bueno que disfrutaste tu viaje y no te preocupes por la tardanza de la review, es comprensible la tardanza.**

 **-La situación familiar de Pacífica está fatal, y la única forma de que haga las paces con su padre es que él la perdone, así que posiblemente Pacífica debería esperar sentada, aunque por otro lado, aún no sabemos la postura de su madre.**

 **-Por lo que leímos en este capítulo, Dipper finalmente revelará el secreto que ha tratado de ocultar durante todo el verano, solo debe esperar un poco más y finalmente se quitará ese peso de encima.**

 **-Que bien que te agradaron las interacciones entre los personajes, es algo que a mi también me agrada escribir, de hecho en el futuro planeo más interacciones entre todos los personajes, como fue la interacción de Lisa y Wendy en el pasado.**

 **-El Lisa vs Dipper sigue en marcha, aunque siento que no lo he manejado de una buena manera.**

 **-Viejos amigos regresaron, no solo en el capítulo anterior, sino también en este, y en el futuro regresarán más, y también regresó el baile del cordero, aunque por suerte para Dipper solo 3 hermanas lo presenciaron, ¿Qué había pasado si lo hubieran presenciado el resto de las hermanas Loud o Pacífica?**

 **-El juego de botella fue inofensivo, pero si hubo algunos secretos menores revelados, con respecto al Luaggie pensé que alguien me reclamaría por eliminarlo de mi fic, pero no ocurrió, eso me sorprendió y me da un buen sabor de boca del fandom.**

 **-Lypper o Dipcífica, tendrás que elegir, o más bien Dipper tendrá de que elegir.**

 **-Sí, Lucy se refería a Dipper.**

 **-El paradero del sr cocos será revelado en un futuro, tal vez más pronto de lo que crees, un saludo.**

 **Shadow 13 :** **Me alegra escuchar que te gustó la forma en la que agregué tus sugerencias, y no te preocupes, no me molesta que me hagas sugerencias o comentarios, por el contrario me agrada que las hagas, me ayudan y me dan ideas para el fic.**

 **1) Cuando pacífica descubra la química de Lynn con Dipper, será algo que la afectará tanto a ella como a Mabel, así como también será interesante ver como actúa Lynn al descubrir todo el pasado de Dipper con Pacífica y descubrir los sentimientos que tiene ella tiene a él.**

 **2) Todo lo que dices sobre Mabel es cierto, y no eres el primero que lo dice, literalmente se lo dijo Bill a Dipper en el capítulo de las marionetas, y si, muchas de sus acciones recuerdan a las acciones de ciertas hermanas a su único hermano, pero no desesperes, esto tendrá repercusiones en el futuro.**

 **3) La idea de la oferta universitaria no terminó en el capítulo anterior, aún tengo planes para ella, pero tendrás que esperar, y esperemos que las hermanas Loud no obliguen a Lincoln a aprender el baile de la oveja, si ya la paso mal dentro de un traje de ardilla solo porque su familia pensaba que daba mala suerte, ahora imagina que lo obliguen a estar dentro de un traje de oveja solo por diversión.**

 **4) Gracias por tu recomendación, me diste una idea para un capitulo, solo debo desarrollar bien la idea, te envió un saludo.**

 **Guest (MightyMitch47):** **Sé que no puse muchas preguntas en el juego de verdad o reto, pero siento que si hubiera puesto más preguntas esa escena habría quedado como relleno, así que solo puse lo indispensable.**

 **Lo del descubrimiento de los portales por parte de Lisa ya pasó en este capítulo, y no creo que Dipper sea tan iluso como para creer que Lisa detendrá su investigación, y para termina, me gustaría agregar criaturas de Rick and Morty, pero aún me estoy debatiendo que criaturas podría agregar, aunque ya tengo algo planeado que tiene que ver con esa serie, solo necesito desarrollarlo mejor.**

 **Espero que haya gustado la mención de Mitch y de tu fic en general, cuando leí tu fic me llegó la idea de agregarlos en la conversación de Dipper con McGucket, y aunque tengo algunas ideas más necesito desarrollarlas mejor, te envió un saludo.**

 **-Fin de los Reviews-**

 **Con esto terminado, y sin más por decir, soy su amigo Masteralan116, y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima, que espero no tarde mucho.**

* * *

Capítulo 17.5: La isla hunde traseros.

— ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Imbécil!

Aquel campesino cometió el error de anunciar su ataque, así que cuando atacó, solo fue cuestión de esquivar el golpe y rápidamente disparar una flecha a su cabeza, para luego correr, quitar la flecha de su cabeza, y mientras lo derribaba con una patada clavó esa flecha en otro campesino que se preparaba para atacar por detrás, matando a los dos al instante, esa misma flecha la tomó, la cargo en su ballesta y disparó a un tercer pueblerino en la cabeza, pero este no murió, de su cabeza emergió un tentáculo gigante, el cual se movía de forma errática, así que tomó una de sus flechas explosivas y disparó, la flecha penetró en el tentáculo y exploto, matando a esa cosa.

Apenas terminó la pelea, escaneo a las criaturas, ya que había notado que estás en partículas, se desintegraban una vez muertas.

— ¡Te voy a hacer picadillo! —escuchó decir a uno de los campesino que se acercaba rápidamente con una motosierra en mano.

— ¡Mierda! Como resiste este imbécil.

Aquel campesino con motosierra se acercó tratando atacar, así que cargó una flecha explosiva y disparó, esta no lo derribó pero lo hizo retroceder, tomó tres flechas normales las disparó una a una, la primera impacto en el hombro y la segunda en su cabeza, pero seguía vivo, así que la tercera la disparó a su rodilla, lo que hizo que este se arrodillara, aprovechando la oportunidad corrió rápidamente hacia él y clavó un cuchillo en su cabeza, lo que finalmente mato a esa criatura, lo escaneó y dejó que está se desintegrara, estaba por continuar su camino, pero su comunicador empezó a producir estática, lo que no era buena señal.

Por detrás de acercaba un grupo de lo que parecían ser 3 enfermeras, estas se movían de manera errática mientras producían gemidos y otros ruidos extraños, estas portaba cuchillos y bisturís, así que la mejor forma de enfrentarlas era tomar su pistola de energía y disparar rápidamente, una vez muertas se acercó a ellas, tomó lecturas y las desintegró.

—Es por esto que no me gustan los hospitales —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo, pero su radio nuevamente empezó a producir estática.

Al girar observo que a la lejanía se acercaba lo que parecía ser una mujer, pero cuando esta se acercó, notó que era un monstruo más, este no tenía ojos, boca ni brazo, pero tenía una abertura en el pecho por la cual expulsó un extraño líquido que apenas logró esquivar, luego preparo su arma de energía y rápidamente atacó hasta que la criatura murió, nuevamente tomó muestras de la criatura y la desintegro.

Según su rastreador, se encontraba a menos de cien metros del portal, así que se apresuró a llegar, antes de que otra criatura apareciera.

Estaba a veinte metros del portal cuando frente a ella se cruzó lo que parecía ser un lobo o un perro similar a un Husky siberiano o a un Malamute de Alaska, era completamente blanco, incluyendo la pupila ocular, este solo parecía observar mientras se mantenía bloqueando el camino.

—Dime que solo eres un perro común y corriente que algún imbécil abandono en esta isla, no quiero tener que matarte —aquel canino empezó a gruñir, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar drásticamente, sus extremidades posteriores se alargaron, sus patas pasaron a tener una forma más humana, similar a una mano, aunque aún conservaba las garras características de un canido, sus extremidades posteriores también se alargaron y las garras también aumentaron de tamaño, sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño, saliendo de la cavidad oral y simulando a los colmillos de un tigre dientes de sable, el animal termino pareciéndose a un hombre lobo, solo que con menos masa muscular, este se paró erguido y lanzó un gran rugido, luego se lanzó al ataque, su forma de desplazarse era similar a la de un canido, moviéndose en cuatro patas.

Mientras retrocedía, tomo su arma de energía y disparó rápidamente, los disparos impactaron, pero parecieron no hacer mucho daño, la criatura dio un gran salto y lanzó un zarpazo que alcanzó a rasgar parte de la gabardina, dejo una marca en el hombro derecho pero no perforo, la criatura lanzó otro zarpazo, el cual estuvo cerca de impactar, luego lanzó otro más pero volvió a fallar, así que la criatura dio otro salto y trato de embestir, pero falló.

— ¡Veamos si resistes esto! —rápidamente cargó su ballesta y disparó, atinando la flecha en el ojo izquierdo de la criatura, lo que le causó gran dolor, aprovechando la distracción de la criatura que trataba de retirar la flecha de su ojo, cargó su ballesta y disparó nuevamente, la flecha impactó en el pecho de la criatura y luego explotó, la criatura cayó muerta—.Al parecer no eras tan fuerte como parecía—. Rápidamente se acercó a la criatura y la escaneo, estaba a punto de desintegrarla pero la criatura explotó, convirtiéndose en lo que parecía ser humo de color negro, el cual acabó disipándose en el aire—. Muy bien, no más distracciones—.Dijo mientras corría en dirección al portal.

Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente llegó al portal, el cual se encontraba cerca de un lago donde se encontraba una pieza dental gigantes, rápidamente se acercó a él, pero su comunicador empezó a sonar, tenía una llamada entrante

— ¿Qué quieres, McGucket?

—" _Solo quería saber tu estado, ya tardaste mucho en cerrar ese portal"_

—Tuve complicaciones por la cantidad de enemigos que aparecieron, pero ya estoy en el portal.

—" _Bien, ciérralo y vuelve aquí lo antes posible, me gustaría examinas los datos que has recabado lo antes posible"_

—Estaré ahí pronto, por cierto ¿Cómo va el equipo que enviste al bosque?

—" _Ya cerraron el portal, se dirigen hacia mi laboratorio"._

— ¿¡Tan rápido!? Sí que es bueno tu contacto, me seria de utilidad que me digas quien es o que por lo menos me permitas trabajar junto a él, tal vez uniendo fuerzas podremos ser más eficientes.

—" _Entre menos sepan el uno del otro es mejor, por ahora concéntrate en ese portal"._

—De acuerdo —colgó la llamada y tomó su desestabilizador—. Será mejor que cierre ese portal antes de que algo más salga de ahí—. Rápidamente se dirigió al portal, pero antes de poder cerrarlo, observo que una extraña criatura salió de él.

A primera vista esta era parecida a un humano, pero el cuerpo parecía haber sido mutilado, había sangre por todo el cuerpo e incluso podía ver parte de sus intestinos, la única característica especial que tenía eran las dos largos apéndices que salían de la altura de su espalda alta, la cuales parecían estar compuestas por hueso claramente afilado y terminaban en una punta que parecía ser muy filosa, dando un aspecto similar al de una guadaña, sin duda la criatura tenía una apariencia muy grotesca.

Esta vez no espero a que la criatura atacara, rápidamente preparo su arma de energía y disparo, pero esto no pareció afectar a la criatura, la cual dio un grito muy desgarrador y rápidamente empezó a acercarse, si perder tiempo tomó su ballesta y disparó, la flecha impacto en la cabeza de la criatura pero esta no se detuvo, rápidamente cargó una flecha incendiaria y disparo, pero nuevamente no fue suficiente.

Al ver que ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba, opto por retroceder y tomar distancia para idear algo, pero la criatura rápidamente se acercó y con sus grandes apéndices lanzó un abraso, para luego lanzarse a morder el cuello, lo cual fue bloqueado a duras penas, con mucho esfuerzo, de un empujón logro alejar a la criatura, pero esta rápidamente se reincorporó y se lanzó al ataque, logrando derribar a su víctima, rápidamente atacó con sus apéndices de hueso, que fueron atrapadas antes de que alcanzaran a su objetico, aunque estos causaban daño mientras más los presionaba, sin duda eran filosos,

La criatura mostraba más fuerza de la que aparentaba, fuertemente la criatura empujo una de esos apéndices hasta que lo clavó en el hombro derecho de su víctima, causándole un gran dolor, la criatura no se detuvo y trató de hacer lo mismo con la otra guadaña, solo que esta fue lanzada hacia la cabeza de su víctima, quien fue lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar el ataque, haciendo que el apéndice de la criatura quedara atrapada en el suelo a causa de la fuerza con la que atacó.

Al ver a la criatura atrapada, rápidamente tomó el cuchillo de dentro de su gabardina y cortó la guadaña de la criatura, liberándose, luego tomó la misma guadaña y utilizándola como arma cortó la guadaña que se encontraba atrapada, la criatura retrocedió mientras lanzaba un grito de agonía, sin embargo rápidamente volvió a atacar, solo para que su cabeza quedara atravesada por su propia arma, poniéndole fin a la pelea.

Lo primero que hizo después de acabar con la criatura fue tomar lecturas, luego la desintegró y rápidamente se acercó al portal para disparar con su desestabilizador para cerrarlo y poniendo fin a esta misión, una vez hecho esto tomó su equipo de primeros auxilios y curó su brazo, después le pediría a McGucket que realizara un examen médico solo para descartar alguna infección.

Para finalizar su misión, realizó un escaneo de la zona para buscar algún otro enemigo, pero por suerte no había alguno, así que pasó a retirarse del lugar, pero al primer paso que dio, piso un objeto de madera, el cual levantó y reconoció al instante.

— ¿Sr cocos? ¿Qué haces aquí? como sea, será mejor que te lleve con Luan, puede que te esté buscando, a menos que ella fuera la que te abandono aquí, y no la culpo, nunca me han gustado los muñecos de ventrílocuo, todos son aterradores, pero tú en especial eres muy feo.

—Pues tú tampoco eres muy apuesto que digamos, suponiendo que eres un chico, porque no te quitas esa máscara y dejar ver tu rostro para darte mi opinión —Esas palabras fueron una sorpresa, así que tomó al muñeco y lo miró al rostro.

—Cuando comencé a hablar contigo, no esperaba una respuesta.

—Pues lástima, porque tengo mucho que decir.

—Tal vez puedas decirme cómo llegaste hasta aquí.

—Llegue por mis propios medios, pero quede atrapado, ¿Podrías llevarme de regreso al pueblo?

—Tal vez después, pero primero dime ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Solo estaba paseando por la isla ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Depende de lo que hayas hecho, pero dime ¿Qué eres? ¿Muñeco poseído? ¿Hombre transformado en títere? —Pasó su escáner sobre el muñeco—. Al parecer contienes energía maligna en poca cantidad, pero no eres una amenaza.

—Solo soy un mensajero.

— ¿Y cuál es el mensaje?

—Que son unos tontos, puede cerrar todos los portales que aparecerán, pero mientras no corten la fuente de estos nunca ganaran.

—Ya localizamos la fuente, solo es cuestión de cerrarla y todo habrá terminado.

—No será tan fácil como creen, pero me divertiré verlos fallar.

—Lo que digas, ahora sí me disculpas me tengo que ir, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar los delirios de un muñeco.

— ¿Me podrías llevar al pueblo otra vez? ahora que puedo hablar hay muchas rutinas cómicas que podría enseñarle a Luan.

—No lo creo, eres débil pero a fin de cuentas un peligro, así que no puedo tomar riesgos —Sin decir más arrojó al muñeco a la extraña pieza dental y le disparó con una flecha incendiaria, lo que hizo que el muñeco se prendiera en fuego, luego se retiró del lugar.

—Lo siento, Luan, tendré que comprarte otro, prometo que este no estará poseído.

Mientras se retiraba del lugar, su comunicador empezó a sonar, era una llamada de McGucket.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—" _¿Cómo va tu misión?"_

—Ya termine, voy para allá.

—" _Ven lo más pronto posible, te tengo otra misión"._

— ¿Tan pronto?

—" _No es nada difícil, descubrí por qué los gnomos estaban actuando hostiles y ya tengo la cura, solo necesito que la lleves al bosque y la apliques en los gnomos para regresarlos a la normalidad._

— ¿No puede tu otro equipo encargarse de eso?

—" _Por desgracia no, pasó algo en el bosque que los afecto mucho, así que es mejor que descansen para que mañana estén más concentrados para la misión"_

— ¿Qué misión?

—" _Te la explicaré en cuanto llegues"._

—De acuerdo, solo ten el equipo de primeros auxilios listo para cuando llegue.

—" _¿Te hirieron?"_

—Sí, una de esas criaturas logró atravesar mi hombro derecho.

—" _¿Atravesó la gabardina? ¿Cómo es posible? Las diseñe para soportar el impacto de armas punzocortantes y de armas de fuego de mediano calibre."_

—Pues esa cosa logró atravesarla.

— _¿Tienes lecturas de esa criatura?_

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, ven lo antes posible, necesito realizarte un examen médico lo antes posible para descartar cualquier posible mal futuro, después nos encargaremos de los gnomos.

—Voy para allá.

Sin decir más colgó la llamada y se dirigió a su bote para salir de la isla, una vez que llegó al bote subió en él y se alejó de la isla, mientras se iba introduciendo en el banco de neblina, el muñeco de ventrílocuo no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las llamas lo consumieran.

.

.

.

.

.

"DVL TXH DKL HVWDEDV VU FRFRV"

* * *

 **Al principio este sería un episodio aparte que sería publicado después, pero no es tan largo para ser un episodio por sí mismo (es más corto que el prólogo), así que decidí dejarlo aquí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este mini capítulo, que fue 100% acción, muchas criaturas nos visitaron de diferentes universos, hizo aparición una criatura propia (proveniente del capítulo del fic que escribí cuando tenía el bloqueo), pero lo más importante, apareció el sr coco, quien tuvo una conversación más que interesante, espero que hayan formado más preguntas y hayan terminado más confundidos, si fue así mi trabajo está hecho.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, así que** **soy su amigo Masteralan116, y nuevamente me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Superhalloween parte 1

**Por cuestiones personales había decidido publicar este capítulo en una sola parte, pero ahora que esas cuestiones no me son un impedimento decidí dividir el capítulo en 3 partes con el fin de hacer la lectura más amena, no es necesario volver a leer todo, ya que nada fue cambiado, lo único que se agregó fueron criptogramas al final de cada capítulo, espero que esta división del capítulo no sea una molestia.**

 **Las notas de autor y respuestas a las reviews se encuentran en el final de la tercera parte.**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Superhalloween parte 1.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a Gravity Falls, Dipper había podido dormir hasta tarde, hoy no tenía que reportarse a trabajar con McGucket, así que aprovechó para descansar lo más que pudiera, y debía descansar, ya que después de haber ayudado a Mabel a terminar sus disfraces para el superhalloween el día anterior, decidieron tener otra piyamada junto a los Loud, una piyamada que Dipper pudo disfrutar, una piyamada que terminó a altas horas de la madrugada y lo dejo exhausto, así que lo mejor era dormir lo más posible para reponer energías para esta noche, una noche que sin duda había esperado durante todo el año, aunque el superhalloween no era lo único que habría esta noche, también tenía que prepararse porque en cualquier momento podría recibir un llamado de McGucket, un llamado que había esperado desde hace mucho, el llamado que le informaría el lugar donde finalmente podrían terminar con el problema de los portales, después de eso finalmente podría disfrutar el verano en Gravity Falls, podría tener las diferentes aventuras que había planeado con Mabel y darle respuesta a los misterios que habían quedado sin responder hace un año.

Dipper se disponía a levantarse, pero sintió algo extraño que presionaba su abdomen, era un pequeño bulto que pesaba aproximadamente 3 kg de peso, sin saber lo que era, rápidamente abrió sus ojos y miró a su abdomen, donde encontró una bola de plumas de color blanco.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Dipper tocó la extraña bola de plumas, solo para notar como esa bola lo volteaba a ver directamente, al ver esto, Dipper se dio cuenta que se trataba de una gallina—. ¿Cómo entraste? —. Dipper empujó ligeramente a la gallina con su mano, pero está se resistió—. ¡Vamos! vete—. Dipper empujó a la gallina con más fuerza, pero esta se aferró con fuerza a Dipper, quien al ver que no podía quitársela de encima, decidió tomarla con ambas manos, lo que hizo que la gallina diera un pequeño cacareo y rápidamente se lanzara hacia él, atacándolo.

Dipper trató de quitarse a la gallina de encima, pero era inútil, esta picoteaba sin parar, en uno de estos picoteos la gallina atrapó parte del labio superior de Dipper y se aferró a este, haciendo que Dipper diera un grito de dolor, grito que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a todos los que se encontraban ahí, quienes al percatarse de la pelea entre Dipper y la gallina, solo pudieron soltar una carcajada debido a lo cómico que resultaba la escena, incluso Lori tomó su celular y rápidamente tomo varias fotos, todos reían, menos Pacífica, quien rápidamente tomó a la gallina en sus brazos y la alejo de Dipper.

— ¿¡Cómo diablos entró esa cosa a la cabaña!? —Dijo Dipper un poco molesto mientras sobaba su labio—. ¿Acaso es una broma tuya, Luan? ¿O una de tus mascotas, Lana?

—No es de ellas, es mía.

— ¿Qué? —Dipper estaba sorprendido de que la que dijera eso fuera Pacífica.

—Es mi mascota, su nombre es Hannah.

— ¿Tienes una mascota? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace un año, la gané durante la feria del misterio del año pasado.

— ¿Y cuando la trajiste a la cabaña?

—Soos y Melody la trajeron a la cabaña ayer junto con mis demás cosas que trajeron de la cabaña de mis padres.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que no la haya visto desde que la trajiste?

—En cuanto Soos y Melody la trajeron se escondió en alguna parte de la cabaña, la busqué por un buen rato pero luego de verla dormida en la ventila del sótano decidí dejarla descansar y fui con Leni a terminar los disfraces para esta noche.

—Entiendo, pero creo que debieron decirme que había una gallina suelta por ahí.

—Lo iba a hacer, pero después de que inicio la piyamada me estaba divirtiendo mucho que simplemente lo olvide, lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu labio?

—No es nada, solo un pequeño pellizco.

—Qué bueno que todas están despiertas —dijo Melody mientras entraba a la sala—.el desayuno estará listo pronto, así que dense prisa porque hoy nos espera un gran día.

Todas asintieron y fueron a las habitaciones a cambiar sus piyama, Dipper había pensado tomar una ducha, así que fue a su habitación por ropa y se dirigió al baño, solo para darse cuenta que ya había una gran fila de hermanas que al parecer habían tenido la misma idea, para su mala suerte, Dipper era el último en la fila, solo atrás de Lincoln, después de esperar casi más de hora y media, Dipper finalmente pudo tomar un baño, y después de cambiarse bajó junto con todas a desayunar.

El desayuno sin duda fue extraño para Dipper, él estaba acostumbrado a que siempre habían locuras de parte de su hermana, pero no estaba listo para 11 veces más locuras, sobre todo no estaba listo para una pelea entre las gemelas, él había visto que podían llegar a discutir por pequeñeces, pero nunca creyó que una pequeña discusión, que comenzó porque Lana no comía con la boca cerrada, pudieran terminar en una confrontación física muy violenta para niñas de su edad, después de ese "memorable" desayuno, todos subieron a la van familiar y se dirigieron a la tienda del superhalloween, donde comprarían todo lo necesario para noche.

El viaje fue corto y sin mayores incidentes, una vez en el estacionamiento del minisúper, todo mundo bajó de la camioneta y se reunieron para planear las compras.

—Esto es todo lo que necesitamos para esta noche —dijo Dipper mientras le entregaba a Lori una lista de compras—.creo que con esto será suficiente—.también le entregó unos dólares para pagar.

— ¿No vienen con nosotras?

—No podemos, estamos vetados de la tienda.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—De todo, desde destrozos en la tienda, jugar con los tazones que tiene a la calavera parlante y pagar con dinero falso, no nos dejarán entrar hasta que tengamos cien años.

—En ese caso no te preocupes, Dipper, nosotros nos encargamos.

—Gracias, Lori.

—Chicas, andando, tenemos comprar por hacer —sin decir nada más, la familia Loud entró al establecimiento, con excepción de Lincoln, quien prefirió esperar en la van con los Pines y Pacífica.

— ¿Tú no vas con tus hermanas? —preguntó Pacífica

—No, es mejor que me quede aquí.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Alguien debe hacer las compras.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Dipper, quien no entendía a lo que se refería Lincoln.

— Lo sabrán en unos minutos.

* * *

—Es un total de $30. 95, señorita Noroeste, ¿Pagará en efectivo o tarjeta?

—Llámeme Pacífica por favor, pagaré con tarjeta.

— ¿Segura que quiere que la llame por su nombre? Su padre nos dejó muy en claro que nos dirigiéramos a los miembros de la familia Noroeste solo por sus apellidos.

—No importa lo que diga mi padre, a mi llámeme por mi nombre, por favor —Pacífica sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito y se la dio a la cajera, quien la pasó por la terminal mientras tecleaba algunos comandos, después de eso apareció un mensaje de error, la cajera pasó la tarjeta por segunda vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Lo siento mucho señor….ejem, Pacífica, pero al parecer su tarjeta fue cancelada, no puedo completar la transacción.

—" _Porque no me sorprende"_

—En ese caso pagaremos con efectivo —dijo Lincoln mientras le daba el dinero que anteriormente le había dado Dipper.

—Muy bien, joven —la cajera tomó los billetes y le dio el cambio—.muchas gracias por su compra, que tengan buen día.

—Igualmente.

Lincoln y Pacifica tomaron las bolsas llena de provisiones para el superhalloween y la llevaron a la van, donde ya todas las esperaban, una vez que todos estaban a bordo, se dirigieron de regreso a la cabaña.

— ¿Ahora entiendes porque no entré con mis hermanas, Dipper?

—Ahora lo entiendo, Lincoln —Dipper se dirigió a las hermanas Loud—. No puedo creer que las hayan vetado de esa tienda tan rápido.

—Incluso fue más rápido de lo que nos vetaron a nosotros —agregó Mabel—. Sin duda rompieron nuestra marca.

—Eso no fue justo, nos vetaron sin razón —protestó Lynn.

—Chicas, Pacifica y yo vimos todo lo que hicieron, había destrozos por toda la tienda, creo que no falto mucho para que llamaran a la policía.

—De acuerdo, lo admitimos, no nos supimos comportar, pero prometemos que será la última vez.

—Eso dijeron la última vez.

—Espera un momento —dijo Mabel sorprendida—. ¿Quieres decir que ya los habían expulsado de tiendas antes?

— Prácticamente no somos bienvenidos en ninguna tienda de Royal Woods.

— Wow, eso sí que es un nuevo record, nosotros solo hemos sido vetados de la tienda y de un zoológico en miniatura —agrego Dipper.

Después de su pequeña charla, finalmente llegaron a la cabaña del misterio, donde encontraron a Soos y Melody poniendo la decoración del exterior.

— ¡Chicos! Qué bueno que regresaron, necesitamos mucha ayuda para tener todo listo para esta noche.

—Cuenta con nosotras, Soos —dijo Mabel.

—Quien guste puede quedarse conmigo, a terminar aquí afuera, las demás pueden entrar con Soos a llevar lo que compraron en la tienda y a decorar el interior de la cabaña —Dipper, Lincoln, Lisa, Lana, Lola y Lori acompañaron a Soos al interior de la cabaña mientras el resto ayudaba a Melody a terminar de decorar el exterior.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, todas dejaron las compras en la cocina, tomaron las decoraciones y comenzaron a decorar el interior de la exposición de la cabaña, una vez que terminaron, regresaron a la sala de estar y comenzaron a decorarla.

Mientras Lana y Lola decoraban la sala, no pudieron evitar notar las fotografías familiares que ahí se encontraban, las habían visto en el pasado, pero nunca las habían observado con atención, y sí que muchas de estas fotos eran interesantes, desde una foto de los gemelos Pines, en lo que parecía ser su primer día en Gravity Falls hace un año, hasta fotos de los gemelos con amigos, con Soos, e incluso una muy interesante donde Dipper parecía posar con sí mismo en una casa de campaña en el bosque, sin embargo hubo una que inmediatamente llamó su atención, en esta aparecían un par de hermanos que al parecer eran gemelos, se encontraba en una playa sobre unos columpios mirando la puesta de sol, lo extraño de esa foto era que uno de los gemelos parecía tener seis dedos en lugar de cinco.

—Chicas, miren esto —dijo Lola para llamar a sus hermanas, quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar hacia donde se encontraba—. Este tipo tiene seis dedos—. Mientras decía esto les mostró la foto a sus hermanas, quienes la miraban sorprendidas.

—Miren esta otra —.comentó Luan, quien se acercaba con el resto de sus hermanas que habían permanecido en el exterior, mientras señalaba la foto que se encontraba junto a esa, en esta aparecían los mismos gemelos en la misma playa, solo que sin playera, pintando lo que parecía ser un bote en mal estado. —Son los mismos chicos.

—Nunca había visto a nadie con un dedo extra en cada mano, claro, sin contar el sexto dedo de Lisa, sí que es extraño que alguien tenga seis dedos.

— Debo informarte, Lincoln, que la polidactilia es más común de lo que crees, ya que afecta a 1 de cada 500 bebés nacidos en el mundo, y aunque el dedo adicional es generalmente vestigial, formado por tejido fino y suave o incluso pudiendo contener el hueso sin articulaciones, hay casos en los que el dedo se encuentra completo y funcional, tal como se observa en la foto por la forma en la que sostiene la brocha.

—Veo que les gustan nuestras fotos familiares —dijo Dipper, quien se acercaba junto con Mabel, Pacifica, Soos y Melody—.

—Sí, son geniales, sobre todo esta —dijo Lynn mientras tomaba y les mostraba una foto donde aparecía un Dipper muy joven disfrazado de oveja, algo que hizo que él se ruborizará mientras los demás soltaban una gran carcajada.

— ¿¡Quien puso esto aquí?! —Dipper le arrebató la foto a Lynn y rápidamente la escondió.

—Lo siento, Dipper, fui yo —admitió Mabel.

— ¿Por qué?

—Era para jugarte una broma, pero olvide que la había puesto ahí, lo siento.

—Dipper, ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Lola señaló una foto donde se encontraban Dipper, Mabel, Soos y Wendy junto con dos ancianos, quienes parecían ser los gemelos de las fotos anteriores, solo que con mayor edad, el gemelo de los seis dedos parecía estar riendo mientras su hermano parecía estar echando gasolina en una fogata, donde se podían observar hojas y dibujos de pirámides.

—El que tiene el Fez en la cabeza es nuestro tío abuelo Stanley.

—El señor misterio original, el fundador de la cabaña del misterio —agregó Soos.

— ¡Un momento! ¿No es el mismo de la estatua que está en la tienda de regalos?

—Correcto, Lori.

—Y su gemelo es nuestro tío abuelo Stanford —.continuó Dipper—.el investigó los misterios de Gravity Falls durante muchos años.

—Así que gracias a su trabajo en conjunto existe la cabaña del misterio —dijo Lisa mientras observaba la foto con atención— ¿Dónde se encuentran ellos?, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas sobre el pueblo.

—Están en un viaje muy largo, así que no creo que tengas oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

—Soos, ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Lana señaló una foto, en esta se encontraba un joven niño con un sombrero de cumpleaños y un teclado en sus manos, junto a él se encontraba una anciana, abrazándolo.

—Ese soy yo hace once años, fue tomada durante mi cumpleaños, uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Dipper por mera curiosidad, el realmente ya sabía de primera mano todo lo que ocurrió ese día, sobre todo la decepción que se llevó Soos al no ver a su padre, por lo que se sorprendió al saber que Soos lo mencionara como el mejor día de su vida.

—Ese día empezó muy mal para mí, durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños no se presentó mi padre, lo que me deprimió mucho, ya que nunca lo había visto y creí que ese día finalmente lo haría, sin duda ese fue un momento desagradable, sin embargo ese día también conocí a una chica genial que me enseñó un truco para obtener dulces gratis de la máquina expendedora, ese día mi abuela me regaló el teclado que he utilizado hasta este día para animar a todos, pero sobre todo, ese día comencé a trabajar en la cabaña del misterio, sin duda lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida —Y aunque Soos comenzó a odiar sus cumpleaños desde ese día, admitía que fue uno de los mejores días de su vida por todo bueno que le ocurrió, prueba de esto era la gran sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

— ¿Y dónde está tu abuela? —Lincoln se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta al ver que la sonrisa de Soos se borró de su rostro, no hizo falta que el dijera algo para intuir lo que había ocurrido.

—Ella…..falleció hace dos meses.

—Yo….lo siento mucho.

—No tienes que sentirlo, ella era una persona mayor, sabía que pasaría en algún momento, y aunque debo admitir que su partida fue algo duro para mí, sobre todo porque ella era la única familia que tenía, ya que nunca conocí a mi madre o mi padre, ella siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos buenos y malos, gracias a ella soy el hombre en el que me convertí, todo lo que soy se lo debo a ella —Soos no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, pero la ver los rostros serios y tristes de todos, sabía que debía hacer algo para alegrarlos—.pero cuando ella se fue no me sentí solo, porque ahora tengo una maravillosa novia y unos grandiosos amigos que siempre están ahí para pasarla conmigo, así que es hora de quitarnos las caras largas, poner una sonrisa en nuestro rostro e ir a terminar las decoraciones para que esta sea una noche inolvidable, así que andando —Nadie dijo nada, simplemente todos sonrieron, tomaron los adornos y comenzaron a decorar la cabaña, antes de unirse a ellos, Soos tomó la foto de su abuela y la observo por unos segundos—. Gracias por todo, abuelita—. Dijo mientras la colocaba nuevamente en su lugar y se unía a sus amigos.

Durante toda esa tarde, todos colocando la decoración de la cabaña, claro, no sin hacer tonterías y algunas locuras, cuando finalmente terminaron de preparar todo para recibir a los visitantes que llegarían a la cabaña esa noche, era hora de ponerse los disfraces para salir a las calles a pedir dulces.

* * *

— ¿Listo, Dipper?

—Solo un momento, Mabel —Dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su traje.

—Vamos, Dipper, se hace noche.

—Lo sé, solo dame un segundo más…..listo.

—Andando, Dipper, nos están esperando.

Los gemelos bajaron a la sala, donde Wendy, Candy y Grenda los esperaban, Wendy traía una sudadera fluorescente de esqueleto, mientras Candy estaba disfrazada de karateca y Grenda se habían disfrazado de luchadora, las tres estaban listas para pedir dulces esta noche.

— ¿Wendy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo Dipper sorprendido.

— ¿No puedo pedir dulces con mis amigos?

—Claro que sí, es solo que creímos que no te gustaba pedir dulces y que irías a la fiesta en casa de Tambry.

—Iré, pero antes quiero pasar un tiempo con ustedes, desde que llegaron al pueblo los he visto muy poco, así que espero que esta noche podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, ¡Será el mejor superhalloween de nuestras vidas! —gritó Mabel de forma optimista.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Dijo Pacífica mientras bajaba la escalera, ella estaba disfrazada de bruja, aunque su disfraz no era aterrador, por el contrario, era muy elegante, este disfraz sorprendió a Dipper por lo bien que se veía.

— ¡Cielos, Pacifica! te ves linda, ¿Verdad, Dipper?

—Sí, que linda, ¡Digo!, que lindo disfraz ¿Dónde lo compraste?

—Leni lo hizo para mí.

—Sin duda es genial, va muy bien contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Digo….me refiero a que el disfraz te queda bien, no a que tú seas una bruja o algo así —Dipper se ruborizó y se notaba nervioso, eso hizo sonreír a Pacífica.

—Ustedes también se ven muy bien en con sus disfraces de magos.

—Estudiantes de magia y hechicería—Corrigió Mabel—.y gracias, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos.

— ¡Estamos listos, Mabel!, ¡Di lo tuyo! —dijo Lincoln desde la parte superior desde la escalera, aunque él no era visible.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ya lo verás, Dipper, de hecho te gustara —dijo Mabel mientras se aclaraba la voz—. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SE ACABÓ EL JUEGO ACE SAVVY!

Lincoln bajó a la sala deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras, cayendo en una pose heroica, traía puesto su disfraz de Ace Savvy.

— ¡Piensa otra vez, Willy carta salvaje! ¡Tengo unas cartas más bajo la manga! —Lincoln sacó una baraja de su traje y la arrojó al suelo, paso siguiente, todas sus hermanas bajaron de la escalera, cada una disfrazada como una de las compañeras de Ace Savvy.

— ¡De acuerdo, chicas, hay que encargarnos de estos perdedores! —Mientras Lori decía eso, todas las Loud posaron de una forma heroica—. ¿Que les parecen nuestros disfraces?

— ¡Sin duda alguna son geniales! —Dijo Dipper mientras alzaba sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

—Sus disfraces de magos gemelos también son muy buenos —dijo Lynn.

—Gracias, pero no superan los suyos, literalmente recrearon a todo el equipo de Ace.

— ¿También te gusta Ace Savvy? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Sí, no soy muy fan, pero he leído algunos arcos argumentales muy buenos, mis favoritos son b de baraja y la carta letal.

— ¿Leíste el cómic donde aparecen las compañeras de Ace por primera vez?

—Sí, fue el cómic ganador del concurso para conocer al creador de Ace Savvy, Bill Buck, pero se dice que los personajes le gustaron tanto a los lectores que Bill Buck los volvió canon en el universo de Ace Savvy, incluso después de ese cómic salió otro donde lucharon contra un monstruo gaseoso.

— ¿Y quién de las nuevas personajes es tu favorita?

—Todas tienen algo que me agrada, pero si debo elegir, diría que mi favorita es "El Traje Fuerte" ya que en sus apariciones he visto que es un personaje rudo, terco y a veces es odioso, pero en el fondo es alguien muy sensible, que nunca se da por vencido y que siempre estará ahí para ayudar a todos.

— ¿Y qué te pareció el cómic en general?

—Fue muy bueno, ese giro donde se revela por qué Willy salvaje de volvió malo fue genial, aunque siento que el final estuvo algo apresurado, como si el autor lo hubiera escrito muy apresuradamente.

—Eso fue porque no era el final que tenía planeado, el final original era más directo con Willy terminando en prisión, pero después de descubrir que mí director de escuela también es fan de Ace Savvy y que confiscó mi comic porque creyó que el suyo era inferior al mío, decidí cambiar el final, y de hecho ese final lo creé y lo dibujé justo al momento de enviarlo.

— ¿Tú escribiste ese comic? Wow, sin duda es muy bueno, te felicito por haber ganado el concurso, yo también participé, pero debo admitir que el mío no era tan bueno, un momento, ¿Las compañeras de Ace Savvy están basadas en tus hermanas?

—En todas y cada una de ellas.

—Eso explica el parecido con sus contrapartes del cómic, sobre todo en la personalidad.

—Ahora que terminaron de hablar de cómic —Los interrumpió Mabel—.es hora de pasar a algo más importante.

—Bien, Mabel, cuál es el plan para esta noche.

—Explícalo, Lisa.

—Bien, como puede observar... —Lisa tomó su pizarra y les mostró un mapa de Gravity Falls, Marcado con 5 rutas de diferentes colores que partían desde el centro de Gravity Falls—. El pueblo no es muy grande, sin embargo tiene una gran cantidad de lugares donde podremos pedir golosinas, así que lo mejor será que avancemos en un gran grupo desde la cabaña hasta el centro del pueblo para tener un buen punto de partida, a partir de ahí nos dividiremos en cinco equipos de tres personas, cada equipo tomará una de las rutas que planeé, estas nos permitirán visitar un mayor número de casas en poco tiempo para obtener el mayor número de dulces posible ¿Preguntas? ¿No?, entonces pasemos a formar los equipos—. Lisa giró su pizarra y en esta empezó a organizar los equipos—.La primera ruta que planee es la más larga de todas por todos los desvíos, las calles que recorrerán y el número de casas que visitarán, pero también será la ruta donde obtendrán la mayor cantidad de dulces, así que necesito que el primer equipo esté conformado por quienes conocen el pueblo muy bien para ahorrar tiempo, así que el primer equipo será conformado por Dipper, Mabel y Pacíf...

— ¡Yo iré con ellos! —Interrumpió Lynn.

— ¿Porque quieres ir con ellos, Lynn?

—Tú lo dijiste, es la ruta más larga, pero también es donde obtendrán el mayor número de dulces, y no es por ofender, pero Dipper no es muy atlético que digamos y mucho menos fuerte.

— ¡OYE! —Se quejó Dipper.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Lynn, pero ¿Cuál es tu punto? —preguntó Lisa.

—Tal vez yo no conozca el pueblo tan bien como ellos, pero tengo buena condición física y estoy acostumbrada a cargar objetos pesados por grandes distancias, puedo ayudar a cargar todos los dulces que reúnan sin cansarme para no detener el paso y así terminar la ruta en buen tiempo.

—Ella tiene razón —agregó Wendy—.necesitarán a alguien que los ayude a cargar, además, lo mejor sería que los que conocemos el pueblo guiemos los equipos, para evitar que alguien se pierda.

—Estoy de acuerdo con sus opiniones, solo déjenme hacer unos ajustes —Lisa escribió algunas cosas en su libreta—.listo, Lynn, tu iras con Dipper y Mabel, Pacífica ¿Puedes venir con Lori, Lily y conmigo?

—Claro, no hay problema —Pacífica se sentía decepcionada de que no iría en el equipo que ella esperaba.

—Un momento, sis, —intervino Luna—.si el plan es que los equipos sean guiados por lo que conocen mejor el pueblo ¿No sería mejor que Mabel o Dipper fueran en diferentes equipo para guiarlo mejor?

—Por lo general los gemelos obtiene mayor cantidad de dulces cuando están juntos, es por eso que en el tercer equipo irán Lola y Lana juntas, ¿Te importaría ir con ellas, Wendy?

—Cuenta conmigo.

—EL siguiente equipo estará conformado por Candy, Leni y Luna, su ruta es la más corta, pero obtendrán una gran cantidad de dulces, y el ultimo por Grenda, Luan, Lucy.

— ¡Vaya! Todos se ven geniales —Dijo Soos mientras entraba a la sala de estar, acompañado por Melody.

—Gracias, Soos —contestó Leni—. ¿Vendrán a pedir dulces con nosotras?

—Lo siento, pero hoy daremos el recorrido del terror en la cabaña del misterio, solo prometan que traerán algo para mí.

—Lo prometemos.

—Soos —Melody le señalo el reloj de la sala—.ya casi es hora, debemos ir a prepararnos.

—Entiendo, suerte a todas y recuerden no despreciar los dulces baratos.

—Pero esos dulces son horribles —dijo Lola con desagrado.

—No deberías decir eso en voz alta, pequeña, no querrás que el bromista del superhalloween te haga una visita —Soos y Melody fueron al museo de la cabaña a preparar lo que harían esa noche.

— ¿Quién?

—El bromista de superhalloween —comentó Lincoln—. según la leyenda, era un monstruo formado por todos los dulces feos que los niños desechan durante el Superhalloween, todos los años sale a las calles durante el Superhalloween y se come a los niños que desprecian los dulces baratos, pero según la leyenda, un día llegó un sujeto disfrazado de luchador mexicano acompañado de un tarro de crema de maní y uno de jalea, quienes devoraron a la criatura y salvaron a un niño que la criatura devoró horas antes —al terminar la historia, todo mundo comenzó a reír, todos menos Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Wendy, quienes estaban perplejos, ¿Cómo era posible que Lincoln supiera esa historia? Se supone pocos sabían sobre ella.

—Literalmente es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado.

—Además, esa historia claramente fue inventada por las grandes empresas productoras de caramelos que quiere que la gente prefiera sus productos sobre los de bajo costo.

—De hecho la leyenda es real —todos detuvieron su risa y voltearon hacia Dipper—.bueno, la mayor parte, aunque tu versión está muy exagerada, ¿Dónde la leíste?

—La leí en un folleto que me dieron en la tienda.

—Qué raro, leí esos folletos y solo hablan sobre el bromista del Superhalloween, pero no mencionan nada sobre qué fue derrotado.

—El que leí mencionaba todo eso.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Puedes mostrármelo?

—Lo siento, pero lo deseche —Dipper notó que Lincoln se veía nervioso.

—" _Que ocultas, Lincoln Loud",_ Bien, luego preguntaré en la tienda por esos folletos, me interesan leerlos, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en pedir dulces.

—Que la operación "Dividirnos en equipos para cubrir todo el pueblo y obtener la mayor cantidad de dulces posible, y pensar en mi nombre más corto", comience.

—Muy bien, todos a la entrada de la cabaña —dijo Mabel mientras señalaba el camino, cuando todas se dirigieron a la entrada, Mabel llevó a Lisa a un lugar apartado.

— ¿Precisas mi ayuda en algo, Mabel?

—Lisa, creí haberte pedido que pusieras a Dipper y a Pacífica en el mismo equipo.

—Esa fue mi intención, pero no conté con que Lynn y Wendy intervinieran en la formación de los equipos, además, se lo que tratas de hacer, Mabel, y por experiencia propia puedo decirte que es mala idea entrometerte en la vida amorosa de tu hermano.

—Tranquila, Lisa, se lo que hago, tanto Dipper como Pacífica sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero son tímidos para decirlo, así que les estoy dando un pequeño empujón.

—Sin embargo no estás tomando en cuenta una pequeña variante.

— ¿Cuál?

—La intromisión de una tercer chica que ha empezado a formar un interés por Dipper, y al parecer Dipper también tiene interés en ella, si te entrometes en eso puedes provocar sucesos desfavorables para todos.

—Tranquila, soy la mejor casamentera de Gravity Falls, además sé todo sobre amor, se lo que hago.

—Eso mismo creímos mis hermanas y yo al decirle a Lincoln que la chica que lo molestaba gustaba de él, solo para que después regresara con un ojo morado —sin decir más, las dos chicas regresaron con todo el grupo, Dipper abrió la puerta y todos los Loud salieron rápidamente de la cabaña, solo para quedar maravilladas de lo que vieron.

Todo el pueblo había sido completamente decorado con temática de Superhalloween, había sandías decoradas por doquier y la gente disfrazada recorriendo las calles llenaba de vida la celebración.

— ¡Dipper!, ¡tienes que ver esto! —Comentó Mabel mientras señalaba a un grupo de niños, los cuales estaban disfrazados de la misma forma a como ellos vertían hace un año.

—Al parecer tienen cierta reputación en el pueblo como para que la gente utilice disfraces de ustedes.

—Es por lo de los gemelos misterio, Lincoln, a la gente del pueblo le gusta esa historia.

—Hola, Dipper.

—Hola multioso, ¿¡Multioso!? —Dipper se sorprendió al verlo en el pueblo.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Ese traje de multioso se ve tan real! —Lincoln se acercó a una de las cabezas y la tocó—.se siente real, incluso podía jurar que eres el verdadero multiosos, si tan solo el verdadero se atreviera a dejar su cueva—.Al escuchar esto el multisos rio un poco, luego continuó con su camino.

— ¿Conoces al multioso? —preguntó Dipper a Lincoln.

—Sí, yo…..leí de él en la biblioteca.

—Qué raro, que yo recuerde no hay información de él en…..

—Eh, Dipper —lo interrumpió Lynn mientras señalaba a un grupo de hombretauros que se encontraban del otro lado de la acera, pidiendo dulces en una casa cercana.

—Wow, esos hombretauros se ven tan reales —dijo Lincoln mientras veía a los hombretauros—.al parecer la gente del pueblo se esfuerza mucho en sus disfraces.

—Al parecer sabes mucho sobre las criaturas de Gravity Falls.

—Sí, me gusta mucho leer sobre ellas, es interesante.

— ¿Enserio? Veamos que tanto sabes —Dipper sacó su celular y le mostró la foto de una criatura—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama esta criatura?

—Son gnomos.

—Bien, ahora una más difícil ¿Quién es este?

—El hombre polilla.

—Se nota que te sabes mucho sobre las criaturas, pero estoy seguro que no adivinaras esta, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es el cambia formas, una criatura capaz de convertirse en prácticamente cualquier cosa.

—Sí que sabes mucho, ¿Dónde leíste sobre él?

—En un libro que encontré en la biblioteca.

—Interesante —los únicos que saben de la existencia del cambia formas son Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, McGucket y Ford, de ahí en fuera nunca le contaron a nadie sobre él, ni siquiera al tío Stan, sin duda alguna Lincoln estaba obteniendo esa información de algún lado, ¿Pero de dónde?

— ¡Schmebulok! —se escuchó decir al gnomo mientras se acercaba al grupo, acompañado por dos gnomos más, Lincoln, Lynn y Lana observaron a los gnomos con cierto recelo, no podían dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos días, sobre todo Lynn, quien al recordar todo lo que le hicieron a su hermana se disponía a atacarlos.

—Tranquila, Lynn —dijo Dipper mientras tomaba su mano y la alejaba del lugar—.no hay problema, no son peligrosos.

— ¿No peligrosos?, recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Lola.

—Sí, pero como les dije ese día, los gnomos estaba actuando de forma extraña, no puedo darte muchos detalles, pero solo te diré que esos gnomos no volverá a lastimar a nadie.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Tienes mi palabra.

— ¡Schmebulok! qué bueno que viniste —Dijo Leni mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

— ¡Cielos, amigos! sus disfraces son geniales, hasta parecen gnomos de verdad —dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Con excepción de Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, Lola y Dipper, todas se acercaron a los gnomos para observarlos, Lincoln se acercaba de forma apresurada a los gnomos para tratar de alejarlos de sus hermanas y evitar que ellas fueran atacadas como lo fue Lola en el pasado, pero Lynn lo detuvo, lo llevó a un lugar apartado y le explicó todo lo que Dipper le dijo, sin embargo, a lo lejos se encontraban Lola y Lana, Lana veía a los gnomos con cierto recelo mientras Lola veía a los gnomos con miedo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, algo su notó Dipper, así que se acercó a ella y la apartó de su hermana por un momento.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Lincoln mientras se hincaba para estar al mismo nivel de Lola.

—No.

—Es por lo del ataque, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, aún no puedo creer lo que trataron de hacer.

— Ahora que recuerdo, yo me encontré con ustedes en el bosque, pero no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió —era obvio que Dipper sabía todo lo ocurrido, pero lo mejor era fingir incredulidad frente a ella.

— ¿Lincoln no te contó?

—No, pedí que me lo dijera pero él dijo que no se lo diría a nadie mientras tú no quisieras ¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que pasó?

—Yo...no lo sé —Lola se colocó en cuclillas y abrazó fuertemente sus piernas.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, sé que pasaste por una situación difícil con los gnomos y sé que es algo difícil para ti hablar sobre eso, pero si algún día quieres hablar de eso sabes dónde encontrarme —Dipper se levantó y se dirigió al grupo.

—Espera —Dipper se detuvo y regresó con Lola—.te diré lo que sucedió—.Lola tragó saliva—. Después de que me secuestraron, un gnomo llamado Jeff me desnudo y trato de... —a Lola le costaba trabajo relatar lo ocurrido—. Si no fuera por Lincoln no sé qué hubiera pasado—.Lola estaba a punto de llorar, pero Dipper se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo para tranquilizarla.

—Sé que fue algo duro para ti, pero no te tienes que preocuparte por ellos, ya atrapamos a Jeff y los gnomos nunca volverán a hacerte daño a ti ni a nadie más.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente —Dipper estaba aliviado, pese a que no pudieron borrar todo el recuerdo de la mente de Lola, al menos ella había olvidado la violación, sin ese recuerdo podría llevar una vida normal.

Por detrás de Dipper, Schmebulok se acercó hacia Lola, acompañado por Leni, Lola trató de huir, pero Leni se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la acercó al gnomo.

—Schmebulok.

—Sé que Jeff te lastimó, espero que te encuentres bien y pido una disculpa por no poder haberte ayudado —tradujo Leni para Lola.

—No es tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que pudiste.

Tras Schmebulok, un pequeño grupo de gnomos de acercaron a ella y pidieron disculpas por lo sucedido, para luego retirarse del lugar, antes de irse, Schmebulok le entrego a Lola una pequeña caja de aproximadamente 10x10 cm y se fue del lugar, Lola dudó un poco, pero finalmente abrió la caja, encontrando un hongo dentro, este parecía estar hecho de cristal, Lola lo tomó por un momento y notó que este cambiaba de colores según el tipo de luz que lo iluminara.

—No lo puedo creer, es un hongo Diamante.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un hongo diamante, es una especie de hongo muy extraña que tarda quinientos años en crecer, son extremadamente escasos y son de gran importancia en la cultura de los gnomos —Lola lo observó por algunos segundos, luego volteó hacia donde se encontraba Schmebulok y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, después de esto Lola, junto con Dipper y Leni regresaron al grupo, quienes se encontraron admirando el "disfraz" de Rudo McGolpes.

Todos caminaron en grupo por el pueblo mientras realizaban su recorrido y pedían dulces, los disfraces grupales habían sido un éxito, no sólo habían atraído la atención de todos, también habían ayudado cumplir su objetivo de obtener más dulces, durante el recorrido, Dipper no pudo evitar observar que todas las criaturas del bosque estaban en el pueblo disfrutando la celebración, y aunque sabía que la gente creería que ellos solo son disfraces, no podía evitar pensar que alguien podría reconocerlos y darse cuenta que eran reales, aunque hasta ahora el único que lo había hecho era Lincoln, y aunque parece que él no se ha dado cuenta que las criaturas son reales, parece tener bastante conocimiento de las criaturas de Gravity Falls, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien de fuera del pueblo tuviera tal conocimiento? ni siquiera Lisa sabía toda esa información, aun cuando estaba realizando una investigación del pueblo, sin duda Dipper tiene que investigar a Lincoln para saber que oculta, pero eso podría esperar, hoy quería disfrutar de la noche.

Después de recorrer las calles del pueblo, finalmente llegaron a su destino, el centro del pueblo, a partir de ahí todos se reunieron con sus equipos y siguieron la ruta que Lisa les había marcado.

* * *

— ¡Dulce o truco!

—¡Vaya! pero si son los gemelos Pines, que lindos disfraces, ¿Y tú no eres la chica que ganó el desafío de la hombría de mi restaurante? qué lindo disfraz de levantadora de pesas, tomen chicos —Linda Susan les dio un puñado de caramelos a cada uno, después de eso los chicos agradecieron los dulces y continuaron con su camino, el cual era el más largo de todos los creados por Lisa, sin embargo ya habían podido recorrer la mitad de él y habían reunido más caramelos de los que Lisa predijo, si continuaban así tendrían que conseguir un saco más grande del que ya tenían para cargar todo el botín.

—Linda Susan sí que nos dio bastantes dulces —comentó Dipper mientras llevaba un caramelo a su boca.

—Tienen suerte de que haya venido con ustedes para ayudarlos a cargar todo esto.

—Yo habría podido cargarlo sin problemas, Lynn.

—No te ofendas, Dipper, pero no eres tan fuerte como crees, aun tienes brazos de espagueti —Lynn le dio un suave golpe en el brazo mientras le sonreía.

— ¡Oye! —Dijo Dipper mientras sonreía y le devolvía el golpe, por alguna razón, esto parecía molestar a Mabel.

—Pero tengo que admitir que has mejorado mucho desde que comenzamos a entrenar juntos.

— ¿A entrenar juntos? —Mabel se acercó a Lynn rápidamente.

—Sí, Dipper y yo entrenamos juntos todas las mañanas desde hace casi una semana, debo decir que tu hermano aprende muy rápido, en pocos días ya ha aprendido a defenderse efectivamente, incluso dominó rápidamente las técnicas para desarmar a alguien.

—Así que por eso has estado saltándote los desayunos desde hace casi una semana.

—Sí, entreno con Lynn por las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar con McGucket.

—Sí que eres un desconsiderado, Dipper —Mabel le dio la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque prefieres pasar el tiempo con otras personas en lugar de tu hermana.

—Mabel, solo entreno con Lynn por las mañanas, además tu eres la que siempre dice que debo pasar más tiempo con mis amigos.

—Pero eso no significaba que tenías que hacerme a un lado.

—Nunca te he hecho a un lado, siempre que regreso a la cabaña trató de pasar tiempo contigo, además, no sé cuál es tu problema, yo nunca te he reclamado cuando tú me haces a un lado.

— ¿Qué? Yo nunca te he hecho a un lado.

— ¿Ha no? ¿Y qué hay de esas veces que hacías piyamadas con Candy y Grenda en la cabaña y no me dejabas participar porque "eran solo para chicas"?

—Por favor, Dipper, eso fue hace un año, desde ese día no volví a hacerlo.

— ¿No? ¿Y qué hay de todas esas veces que cancelabas nuestras noches de películas por salir con tus amigas? ¿O las veces que te pedía que me acompañaras a algún lugar y tú no podías porque ya tenías planes con tus amigas? ¿O las veces que cancelabas nuestros planes de último minuto porque tus amigas querían que las vieras?

— ¿Te molesta que pase tiempo con mis amigos? No seas inmaduro, Dipper, no tiene nada de malo que pase tiempo con mis amigos, no todo el tiempo tenemos que estar juntos.

— ¿Y si no tiene nada de malo porque te molesta que yo lo haga?

—Porque esto es diferente.

— ¿Cómo puede ser esto diferente?

— ¡Son diferentes circunstancias!

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido? ¿En que si tú lo haces está bien pero si yo lo hago está mal?

— ¡Yo no dije eso!

— ¿¡Entonces cuál es tu problema!?

— ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! ¡Tú eres el que tiene un problema!

— ¡Yo no soy el que está actuando como una maniática por un problema pequeño!

— Creo que será mejor que los deje solos por un momento, claramente tiene mucho que hablar.

—No es necesario que te vayas, Lynn, solo esperemos que Mabel diga cuál es su problema y podremos continuar.

— ¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo ningún problema!

— ¡Entonces porque te molesta que yo pase el tiempo en….!

— ¡BASTA LOS DOS! —Los dos gemelos guardaron silencio al instante—. Claramente hay un problema entre ustedes, y lo mejor que pueden hacer es hablar sobre él, pero este no es el momento ya que tenemos trabajo por hacer, así que lo mejor será que se pida una disculpa y continuemos con nuestro camino, ya cuando estemos en la cabaña podrán discutir su problema con más calma y en privado.

—Lynn tiene razón —admitió Dipper—.este no es el momento para discutir.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ambos, se supone que esta noche debería ser divertida y solo estamos arruinándola con nuestra pelea.

—Bien, ahora que los tres estamos de acuerdo solo falta que alguien se disculpe y podremos dejar este asunto atrás.

—Tienes razón, Lynn —Dipper se acercó a su hermana—.Mabel, yo lo…

—Espera — lo interrumpió Lynn—. ¿Por qué te disculpas? La que debería disculparse es Mabel.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

—Porque tú fuiste la que comenzó esta discusión.

—Pero yo no soy la del problema.

—Escuche toda sus discusión, y por lo que ambos decían sé que estas molesta con Dipper porque pasa más tiempo con otras personas que contigo, pero si lo que dice Dipper es cierto, tú has hecho exactamente lo mismo, así que prácticamente estas molesta porque Dipper te está haciendo lo que tú le has hecho, es por eso que creo que él merece una disculpa.

—Pero él….esto no es justo, tú estás de su lado solo porque él se salta los desayunos para ir a entrenar contigo.

—Yo no estoy del lado de nadie, solo quiero resolver este problema para que podamos continuar.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de resolver problemas entre hermanos?

—Mabel, tengo nueve hermanas y un hermano, a todas nos gustan diferentes cosas, tenemos diferentes edades y vivimos en una casa pequeña, así que estos problemas son más cotidianos de lo que crees, pero cada que hay un problema tratamos de resolverlo antes de que aumente de intensidad, y lo que siempre nos ha ayudado es que alguien escuche y nos dé su punto de vista, es lo que quiero hacer ahorita.

—Pero…..yo…

—Mabel —Dijo Dipper directamente a su hermana—.creo que ambos hemos cometido errores, y yo siento mucho acerté sentir como si te estuviera haciendo a un lado, pero Lynn tiene razón, lo mejor es hablar de esto y arreglar nuestros problemas en otro momento, por ahora creo que lo mejor será continuar pidiendo dulces y disfrutar la noche, además, nos están viendo—. Mabel observó a su alrededor y vio que se había formado un grupo de personas que estaba observando su discusión.

—Creo que tienes razón, Dipper.

—Muy bien, el show termino, todos váyanse de aquí —Lynn alejó a todos los curiosos que ahí se encontraban, luego regresó con los gemelos—.ahora que todo se arregló, creo que podemos continuar pidiendo dulces.

—Andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder, yo me adelantaré y cuando te haga una señal haces tú entrada, Dipper, como lo planeamos —Mabel rápidamente fue a la primer puerta que encontró, Dipper iba tras ella pero Lynn lo detuvo.

—Sucede algo, Lynn.

—Si ¿Por qué te disculpaste?

— ¿Tuvo algo de malo?

—La que comenzó el problema fue Mabel, no es justo que tú te disculpes —el celular de Dipper comenzó a sonar

—Disculpa, tengo que contestar.

—De acuerdo, no tardes —Dipper se alejó a lo suficiente para que nadie lo oyera.

— ¿Hola?

— _"Dipper, el portal tuvo un gran aumento de energía y finalmente pude localizarlo, es hora de actuar"._

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—" _Una limosina te está esperando a una calle al norte de tu posición, esta te llevará hasta el punto de reunión donde te estará esperando alguien para ayudarte, date prisa"._

—Entiendo, voy para allá. —Dipper colgó la llamada y se dirigió a Lynn.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es solo que tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Tengo algo importante que hacer.

— ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que te vayas?, Con lo que acaba de pasar no creo que Mabel lo tome de buena manera.

—Lo sé, es por eso que necesito que me cubras.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Solo será por un corto tiempo, necesito que distraigas a Mabel en lo que yo regreso.

—Yo…..

—Prometo no tardar ¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Haré todo lo que pueda, pero por favor no tardes.

—Prometo no hacerlo, gracias, Lynn —Dipper le dio un abrazo y rápidamente se puso en camino, Lynn solo lo observó irse.

— ¿Dónde está Dipper? —preguntó Mabel mientras se acercaba a Lynn—.se supone que tendría que haber aparecido cuando hice la señal.

—Él está... Está en…..¡Esos arbustos!

— ¿Que está haciendo ahí?

—Necesitaba encontrar un baño.

— ¡Eso es asqueroso, Dipper! —Gritó Mabel hacia los arbustos—. ¿¡No pudiste aguantar hasta la cabaña!?

—Sera mejor que continuemos pidiendo dulces.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Dipper?

—Dijo que se sentía enfermo, así que tardará, será mejor que sigamos sin él, no debemos atrasarnos.

—Está bien, ¡En cuanto termines nos alcanzas, Dipper! ¿Dipper?

—No hay tiempo que perder, andando.

Lynn y Mabel continuaron su camino, Lynn había logrado distraer a Mabel temporalmente, pero tenía que pensar en algo si quería que Mabel no sospechara.

— _"Date prisa, Dipper"_

* * *

Dipper iba a bordo de la limosina rumbo a su destino, durante su camino pudo dar una mirada rápida a como se desenvolvía el superhalloween alrededor del pueblo, y no tuvo que mirar mucho para darse cuenta de que este año era diferente al anterior, no solo por la cantidad de gente en el pueblo, por las personas disfrazadas de forma similar a como él y Mabel vestían hace un año e incluso por la cantidad de miembros de la sociedad del ojo segado que parecían rondar por todos lados, sino que también había criaturas del bosque por todo el pueblo, todas disfrutando de la celebración, algo que le hubiera gustado disfrutar a Dipper por sí mismo, sin embargo no podía, ya que tenía trabajo por hacer, así que una vez que la limosina lo dejó en el lago, se apresuró para llegar al punto marcada, el cual se encontraba cerca de la catarata.

Una vez que Dipper estuvo detrás de la catarata, notó que aquí ya se encontraba quien sería su apoyo para esta misión, sin duda era alguien que no esperaba.

— ¿Lisa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que son todos esos maletines?

—Vengo a ayudarte a cerrar el portal —dijo Lisa mientras se levantaba de un grupo de maletines de diferentes tamaños en el que se encontraba sentada.

Lisa ya no traía puesto su disfraz, sino su ropa normal, también traía consigo el mismo equipo que McGucket le había otorgado para la misión del día anterior, el cual consistía en un arma de energía de baja potencias, un rayo criogénico mejorado, un kit vital y científico con apariencia de mochila y un pad táctico, adicional a esto, también traía consigo el nuevo escáner que McGucket les mostró el día anterior, el cual tenía la capacidad de darles los datos de casi cualquier criatura que fuera escaneada en tiempo real.

— ¿Tu? Creí que McGucket enviaría a alguien más.

—Yo también creí que enviaría a Tyrone, pero me imagino que tendrá sus razones para no hacerlo.

—Como sea, será mejor que nos demos prisa, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero según las coordenadas el portal está siguiendo este camino, pero es un camino sin salida —Lisa señaló el camino, en el cual había una gran muro de roca que bloqueaba el paso.

—No lo es —Dipper se acercó a una gran roca cercana al muro, puso su mano encima y esta fue escaneada, de ella salió un panel, en el cual Dipper puso un código, escaneo su mano y retina, esto hizo que apareciera otro panel, el cual solo tenía un gran botón rojo que parpadeaba—. Así que aquí estaba el portal, no sé porque no lo pensé antes, era muy obvio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En cuanto entremos lo entenderás.

—Antes de que entremos debo entregarte el equipo que McGucket te envió para esta misión.

— ¿Te refieres a esos maletines que traes contigo?

—Sí, McGucket me los entregó cuando pasé a la mansión.

— ¿Pasaste a la mansión antes de venir aquí?

—Sí, estaba cerca de esta cuando recibí el llamado de McGucket —Lisa le acercó uno de los maletines y Dipper lo abrió, en este se encontraba su arma de energía, su 9mm, el pad táctico y su ropa, después de que cambió su disfraz por esta, Lisa de acercó el segundo maletín, el cual era más largo que el anterior, Dipper lo abrió y de él sacó lo que parecía ser un rifle.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es el prototipo de un rifle desintegrador creado por McGucket, según lo que él me comentó tiene la capacidad de desintegrar cualquier blanco orgánico con algunos disparos, esto nos ayudará a no perder tiempo en desintegrar los cadáveres con el líquido desintegrador, pero toma en cuenta que es un prototipo, la cadencia de fuego es baja y tiene municiones limitadas, sin contar algunos errores que puedan aparecer durante su uso, así que úsalo con precaución —Dipper tomó el arma y la observó, no era tan pesada y el largo de esta era de casi medio metro, después de esto tomó los tres cartuchos que venían en el maletín.

Lisa abrió un tercer maletín, el cual era más pequeño de todos, este contenía un par de mascarillas con filtro y un par de visores, Lisa y Dipper los tomaron, y al colocarse los visores notaron que sus pads hicieron un pequeño ruido similar a un pequeño pip, después de esto los visores desplegaron diferentes indicadores:

Del lado inferior izquierdo se observaba un pequeño radar, este y marcaba solo un punto verde, el cual correspondía a un aliado; del lado superior derecho se mostraban los iconos de las armas que llevaban consigo, Dipper tomó el rifle desintegrador y rápidamente el visor le mostró la munición restante del cargador y los cartuchos con los que contaban, al parecer Lisa no mentía al decir que el rifle desintegrador traía municiones limitadas, ya que este marcaba diez cargas por cartucho, Dipper guardó el rifle y tomó su pistola de energía, cuando hizo esto el visor le mostró el nivel de potencia en el que se encontraba, así como la misma barra azul delgada que también se mostraba en el rifle desintegrador, Dipper volvió a cambiar de arma, esta vez por su 9 mm, el visor le mostró los cartuchos que tenía consigo al igual que la munición restante, pero este no mostraba la barra azul que las armas anteriores; del lado inferior derecho se mostraba un icono con el cuerpo humano, este estaba de color azul, junto a este pequeño icono se encontraba otro con la forma de la gabardina de Dipper, este mostraba la condición en la que se encontraba y en el centro del visor se encontraba un pequeño icono que mostraba un pequeño rombo, a su lado estaba la distancia, al parecer este señalaba su objetivo.

El visor de Lisa mostraba exactamente los mismos datos que el de Dipper, solo con algunas diferencias, a ella no le aparecía el icono de la gabardina, sino el de su pulsera de cabello de unicornio y del lado superior izquierdo se mostraba un listado con los químicos y el equipo médico que traía en su kit.

—El visor se acaba de sincronizar con el pad —dijo Lisa mientras manipulaba su pad—.y el pad acaba de cambiar su interfaz con nuevas funciones, te recomiendo hacer una prueba de cada una para que te familiarices con ellas.

Dipper observó su pad y notó que esta interfaz era más sencilla que la anterior, ya que solo se mostraban iconos con diferentes funciones cada uno; el primero icono que Dipper observó y probó fue el iconos de radar, el cual servía para hacer un escaneo de la zona en busca de enemigos; el segundo icono que presionó fue el icono de linterna, el cual tenía la función de encender la visión nocturna de los visores, el siguiente icono que presionó fue uno que mostraba un pequeño banderín, el cual servía para marcar puntos de interés y objetivos, este marcaje aparecía en ambos visores y permitía colocara notas sencillas como "defender", "avanzar", "Eliminar" y más; el siguiente icono era el de radio, el cual era para comunicarse; el siguiente icono era de unos binoculares, el cual hacia que el visor tuviera un acercamiento de x2, x5 y x10; y el ultimo icono era el de mapa, el cual desplegaba un mapamundi del lugar en el que se encontraban en tiempo real, también permitía marcar puntos de destino e incluso tenía la función de AutoMapa, la cual permitía crear mapas de zonas no exploradas en tiempo real.

Una vez que Dipper terminó de probar las funciones de los iconos del pad, Lisa le acercó el ultimo maletín, el cual tenía escrito en letras blancas "Experimento 618", al abrirlo, Dipper reconoció la misma arma que su tío había utilizado contra Bill cuando trataron de enfrentarlo al inicio del Raromagedón.

— ¿Entraste a mi laboratorio?

—No, McGucket me la entregó

— ¿Por qué?

—Según los cálculos recabados por McGucket, este portal tiene más poder que los anteriores, por lo que nuestros desestabilizadores no serán efectivos contra él, sin embargo esta arma tiene el poder necesario para cerrarlo —Dipper tomó el desestabilizador cuántico y lo colocó en su espalda, una vez que hizo esto su visor desplegó una pequeña nota:

"Dipper: El portal al que se enfrentarán desprende mayor cantidad de energía a comparación de los que has enfrentado, así que los desestabilizadores no serán efectivos contra él, sin embargo el desestabilizador cuántico de Standford tiene la potencia necesaria para cerrar el portal, ahora, como sabrás, la fuente de poder utilizada por el desestabilizador cuántico es un elemento altamente radioactivo de otra dimensión llamado "AhoraLoVezAhoraNontium" (nombre dado a gracias a la capacidad del elemento de permanecer inerte cuando es visto, pero ser altamente radioactivo cuando se le esconde (sé que suena ridículo, pero es la verdad (según tu tío, tú mismo lo leíste en el diario (De hecho no sé porque estoy escribiendo esto si ya lo sabes)))), este elemento quedó sin energía cuando fue disparado desde la torré del reloj cuando enfrentaron a Bill durante el inicio del Raromagedón, sin embargo parece haber recuperado algo de su energía con el transcurso del tiempo, lo que te permitirá hacer unos cuantos disparos antes de quedar sin energía nuevamente.

Según mis cálculos, el portal requerirá de tres a cinco disparos para cerrarse, por lo que es preciso que utilices el arma SOLO CONTRA EL PORTAL, ten en cuenta que este portal es demasiado poderosos, por lo que aun en su estado más débil sería casi imposible cerrarlo sin el desestabilizador.

Recuerda que para que el disparo sea efectivo debe ser disparado en el centro del portal.

Pd. No mires al AhoraLoVezAhoraNontium directamente o se puede inactivar."

Después de leer esto Dipper observó la munición del desestabilizador, al parecer solo tenía cinco tiros, luego se acercó al panel con el botón rojo.

—Démonos prisa y terminemos con esto —Dipper presionó el botón y el muro se abrió, dejando al descubierto la entrada a una gran cueva.

— ¿Lista para adentrarte en lo desconocido?

—Lo estoy —Lisa tomó su arma de energía y avanzó junto con Dipper, pero antes de que se adentraran en la cueva tres puntos aparecieron en su radar, estos se marcaban de color rojo.

—Mi radar detecta presencias hostiles del otro lado.

—Igual los veo, al parecer vienen hacia nosotros, prepárate para pelear —Dipper tomó su pistola de energía y ambos esperaron hasta que sus atacantes salieran.

Algunos segundos después se escuchó un extraño ruido, el cual parecía un rugido, y rápidamente salieron tres criaturas a gran velocidad, estas criaturas eran similares a los zombies, solo que el tono de su piel era color grisáceo y se veían en un avanzado estado de desnutrición.

Dipper y Lisa dispararon rápidamente a las criaturas, mientras Dipper efectuaba sus disparos notó que en la barra azul que se mostraba en su visor aparecía una barra que aumentaba conforme disparaba, al parecer esta barra mostraba el calentamiento de las armas de energía, lo que explicaba porque esta no aparecía cuanto tomaba la 9mm.

Las criaturas eran rápidas, pero no muy fuertes, ya que unos disparos bastaron para matarlas, cuando estas murieron, el punto color rojo desapareció del radar.

—Se acercan dos más, Dipper.

En el radar aparecieron dos puntos rojos, los cuales avanzaban a gran velocidad, cuando salieron de la cueva, Dipper notó que estas eran similares a las que acababan de matar, solo que estas parecían portar ropa, incluso una de estas portaba una especie de armadura romana, la cual tenía el símbolo de un toro en el pecho, parecía estar hecha con lo que parecía ser chatarra y se encontraba en mal estado.

Las criaturas mostraron mayor resistencia a los disparos gracias a la armadura que portaban, así que Dipper subió la potencia de su arma de energía a nivel medio, lo que fue suficiente para matar a esas criaturas, aunque esto también aceleró el calentamiento del arma.

En el radar apareció un punto más, este se mostraba de un color rojo más intenso y de un tamaño ligeramente mayor a los anteriores.

—Solo es uno, será fácil.

—Este es diferente, Dipper, detecto ligeras cantidades de radiación.

— ¿Radiación?

En el interior de la cueva se observaba un destello fluorescente color verde, este destello se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, así que Dipper apuntó hacia él y disparó en varias ocasiones, sin embargo el punto no desapareció del radar, solo se oyó un rugido similar al de las criatura que habían matado antes y luego el punto comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a ellos.

Mientras veía como ese destello fluorescente aumentaba, su visor comenzó a mostrar una alerta de radiación, en esta aparecía la cantidad de radiación que absorbían por segundo, también mostraba la cantidad de radiación que habían acumulado.

Mientras la criatura se acercaba, la cantidad de radiación a la que se encontraban expuestos aumentaba, aunque esta no era lo suficientemente alta para ponerlos en peligro, así que Dipper utilizó la función de zoom para observar a la criatura, la cual era similar a las que habían matado anteriores, pero esta estaba rodeada por un color fluorescente, al parecer estaba irradiada, Dipper cerró su gabardina y espero a que la criatura se acercara un poco más.

Cundo la criatura estuvo a una distancia considerable ambos dispararon, pero sus armas de energía parecían no tener tanto efecto en la criatura, la cual llegó hasta ellos y se lanzó sobre Lisa, quien fue protegida por su pulsera de cabello de unicornio, la cual había logrado repeler a la criatura, sin embargo esta no la protegió de la radiación a la que se expuso, la cual aumento considerablemente, Dipper tomó distancia y sacó su 9mm, con esta le disparó a la criatura en diferentes ocasiones, atrayendo su atención.

La criatura corrió hacía Dipper con intención de atacarlo, sin embargo Dipper concentró sus disparos en la pierna de esta, lo que bajo su velocidad drásticamente, la criatura continuo avanzando, pero ahora lo hacía de manera más lenta, lo que aprovechó Dipper para alejarse y continuar sus disparos, sin embargo la criatura se detuvo, colocó sus manos en el aire y dio un gran rugido mientras provocaba una explosión a sus alrededores, liberando una gran cantidad de radiación, está explosión alcanzó tanto a Lisa como a Dipper, lo que provoco que sus visores marcaran alertas por la cantidad de radiación absorbida, la cual aumento a un nivel donde si no se deshacían de la radiación pronto podrían comenzar a sufrir efectos secundarios.

Esta explosión no solo irradió a Dipper y a Lisa, sino que al parecer curó al a criatura, la cual volvió a correr con normalidad y atrajo a dos "zombies" más, los cuales por suerte eran débiles, ya que fueron derrotados por Lisa fácilmente, por su parte, Dipper continuó su ataque hacia la criatura, nuevamente concentró sus disparos a la pierna de la criatura, y una vez que logro que esta bajara su velocidad continuo el ataque hacia su cabeza, esto hizo que la criatura diera un último rugido antes de explotar, explosión que libero una gran cantidad de radiación, y aunque tanto Lisa como Dipper lograron alejarse del radio de la explosión, Dipper se encontraba más cercano a la criatura, lo que trajo como consecuencia un aumento en el nivel de radiación que había absorbido.

Dipper permaneció tirado en el suelo, le costaba pararse, sentía fatiga, somnolencia, náuseas e incluso sentía que su piel comenzaba a quemarle, Lisa se acercó a Dipper rápidamente, tomó su kit científico y combinó varios químicos en un vaso de precipitado, luego introdujo esa mescla en una bolsa de fluidos que contenía solución salina fisiológica y rápidamente se la administró a Dipper vía intravenosa.

Mientras ese extraño liquido entraba en su sistema, los síntomas lentamente iban desapareciendo, el nivel de radiación iba descendiendo lentamente hasta que el visor dejo de mostrar alertas de radiación y el indicador desapareció, después de esto Dipper se sentía mejor, trató de levantarse pero Lisa lo detuvo y continuó administrando el extraño liquido hasta que este se terminó, luego de retirar la aguja del brazo de Dipper, Lisa la deshecho, creó más de ese líquido y con una nueva aguja administró a si misma el líquido.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias por eso, Lisa.

—Según las lecturas, recibiste una gran cantidad de radiación.

— ¿Qué tanta?

—Deberías estar muerto ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Mi gabardina está diseñada para bloquear parcialmente los efectos de la radiación, supongo que eso me salvó, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué tu no estas muerta? ¿O siquiera bajo los efectos del envenenamiento por radiación?

—A diferencia de ti, yo no absorbí una gran cantidad de radiación como para comenzar a sufrir los efectos del envenenamiento por esta, además, he trabajado con elemento radioactivos en el pasado, lo que me ha causado algunas mutaciones, pero también me ha dado una ligera resistencia la radiación, y por cuestiones de practicidad volví mi ropa resistente a la radiación, así que eso me protegió —Lisa extrajo la aguja de su brazo, luego combinó otra serie de químicos que introdujo en una lata de aerosol, el cual roció sobre Dipper, sobre donde la criatura había explotado y finalmente sobre ella—.Esto eliminará la radiación de tu vestimenta por completo, y el fármaco que antes te administré eliminó la radiación de tu sistema completamente, según mi experiencia, no presentaras algún efecto secundario u alteración genética por la radiación, aun así recomiendo hacer un estudio médico lo antes posible para descartar algún riesgo.

—Lo haré en cuanto regresemos al laboratorio de McGucket, por ahora escanea a esas cosas y entremos a la cueva antes de que algo más nos ataque —Lisa tomó su escáner y escaneo a las criaturas, lo que desplego en la parte media derecha de su visor y el de Dipper un pequeño cuadro de información.

—Según los datos de McGucket, estas criaturas son llamadas necrófagos salvajes, provienen de una dimensión donde, en el año 2077 ocurrió una guerra nuclear a gran escala que prácticamente acabó con toda la vida el planeta, según la información, estos necrófagos son personas que no murieron a causa de la radiación, sino que absorbieron una gran cantidad de esta y mutaron, obteniendo inmunidad a la radiación, la capacidad de cursarse con esta e incluso su vida se prolongó, pudiendo llegar a vivir doscientos años e incluso más, pero con el paso del tiempo sus sistema nervioso se van afectando, perdiendo control de sus propios cuerpos y volviéndose salvajes, dando como resultado a los llamados "necrófagos salvajes", y el necrófago irradiado solo es un necrófago salvaje que absorbió grandes cantidades de radiación.

—Desintegremos los cuerpos y vámonos de aquí.

—Tal vez deberías utilizar el rifle desintegrador, servirá como una prueba para valorar si es apto para el combate.

Dipper tomó el arma y disparó a los cadáveres de los necrófagos, cumpliendo su cometido, esto también le ayudo a darse cuenta de los errores es este rifle, la cadencia de fuego no era baja como Lisa lo había dicho, ya que disparaba un rayo de energía por cada vez que se jalaba el gatillo y su potencia era alta, ya que solo se necesitaba un disparo por enemigo para desintegrarlo, sin embargo el arma tenía un problema de sobrecalentamiento, ya que cinco disparos eran suficientes para sobrecalentarla , después de eso tenía que esperar diez segundos para que fuera funcional nuevamente.

—Por esta prueba que acabas de realizar, recomiendo el uso de esta arma, ya que parece ser efectiva y será de gran ayuda, sin embargo recomiendo utilizarla solo en enemigos que supongan un peligro elevado, ya que sería un desperdicio de munición utilizarla en enemigos de bajo nivel.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces si no hay más pendientes recomiendo que entremos a la cueva.

—Antes de irnos hay algo que debo preguntar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tu mencionaste que has trabajado con elementos radioactivos y eso te causo mutaciones, ¿Exactamente que mutaciones presentaste?

—En primera instancia presenté pérdida de cabello y la aparición de un dedo extra en mi pie, después presenté un grupo de tumores a nivel de la epidermis en la cabeza, sin embargo después de una terapia similar a la que realicé en ti, esos tumores desaparecieron y el cabello volvió a crecer.

— ¿Y el sexto dedo desapareció?

—No, ese tuve que retirarlo quirúrgicamente, si gustas observarlo lo tengo preservado en formol dentro de un frasco.

—Lo veré después, por ahora concentrémonos en la misión.

Lisa realizó un escaneo del área, y al no haber más enemigos cerca se internaron en la cueva, la cual se cerró tras ellos, dando inicio la misión más importante del verano.

.

.

.

.

.

"ORV HVWDUH REVHUYDQGR"


	20. Capítulo 18: Superhalloween parte 2

Capítulo 18: Superhalloween parte 2: La cueva.

El interior de la cueva estaba completamente a obscuras, lo que los obligó a prender la visión nocturna de sus visores, al prender su visor Lisa observó a sus alrededores, no encontró nada interesante, salvo por una zona donde había rocas demolidas, al parecer algo de gran tamaño y gran peso había impactado ahí hace tiempo.

—Qué extraño, la iluminación automática debió activarse, tal vez el generador este fallando.

— ¿Generador? ¿De qué hablas, Dipper?

—Esta cueva tiene un sistema de iluminación, pero al parecer esta averiado, sería mejor irlo a revisar, si podemos hacerlo funcionar nos hará la misión más fácil, así que andando, no hay tiempo que perder, solo quédate detrás de mí.

—Tú deberías ser el que debería permanecer detrás de mí, recuerda que tengo mi pulsera de cabello de unicornio.

—Es mejor tener cuidado ya que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentaremos, además yo soy quien está a cargo de esta misión, así que tendrás que obedecer mis órdenes, ahora sígueme.

—Antes de irnos me gustaría ver el mapa de la cueva para trazar una ruta —Lisa abrió el mapamundi, pero notó que este no marcaba la existencia de la cueva—. Se supone que este mapa está siendo generado en tiempo real por el satélite de McGucket, como es posible que no aparezca la cueva.

—Tal vez sea mi culpa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te lo diré después, se acerca un enemigo.

Lisa observó su radar y notó a un enemigo que se acercaba lentamente a ellos, Dipper observó a esa dirección con el zoom de su visor y vio a una extraña criatura acercándose, esta era alta, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba compuesta únicamente por sus dos piernas, y de la cintura para arriba se encontraba lo que parecía ser una gran masa de tejido, y tenía dos tentáculos enfrente, Dipper apuntó y se preparó para disparar, pero en su visor apareció un señalamiento sobre la criatura con el mensaje de "no atacar".

— ¡No dispares! —Lo detuvo Lisa, aunque ese grito hizo que la criatura notara su presencia y fuera tras ellos—.Ponte tu mascarilla, ahora—.Lisa se colocó la suya.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientas se colocaba su mascarilla.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos con esa cosa o podemos desatar un mal mayor, dispara a mi señal—. La voz de Lisa expresaba preocupación, era como si supiera que era esa cosa, Lisa tomó su equipo de química y mezcló varias substancias en un matraz.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Una granada incendiaria.

— ¿Para qué? Con el disparo del rifle debería bastar.

—En teoría debería bastar, esto solo es un plan b en caso de que el rayo falle, dispara en cuanto te lo ordene.

—De acuerdo, pero apresúrate, esa cosa se acerca.

La criatura caminaba lentamente, pero poco a poco se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Puedo disparar?

—Aun no.

Lisa terminó de hacer dos granadas más y las preparó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lisa?

— Lo estaré en cuanto esa cosa esta muerta.

La criatura se encontraba a una distancia de aproximadamente cinco metro, fue cuando Lisa dio la orden.

— ¡Dispara!

Dipper atinó el disparo, sin embargo la criatura no se desintegro, sino que cayó al suelo y explotó, liberando un pequeño grupo de extrañas criaturas, las cuales eran del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, tenían varias patas y pequeños tentáculos, y a diferencia del enemigo que parecía portarlas, estas se acercaban a mayor velocidad.

Lisa arrojó su granada, la cual exploto en una gran llamarada que mató a todas las criaturas, luego realizó un escaneo de la zona para asegurarse de que no quedara ninguna viva.

—Las destruimos a todas, bien hecho.

— ¿Cómo sabias que esa cosa no moriría con el disparo del rifle?

—No lo sabía, es por eso que creé la granada.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa?

—Según los datos de McGucket, esa cosa es un parásito —Lisa le envió la información al visor de Dipper—.según los datos, estos parásitos son llamados "flood", son organismos parasitarios creados hace más de diez millones de años por una misteriosa raza extraterrestre, estos parásitos sobreviven al consumir formas de vida consiente con biomasa suficiente, en su lugar de origen, una simple espora ha arrasado con galaxias enteras.

— ¿De dónde viene esa cosa?

—Los datos están incompletos, pero según esto viene de una dimensión donde la humanidad ha estado en guerra contra un grupo religioso de extraterrestres conocido como "Covenant", cuya misión es activar unos artefactos en forma de anillos con la capacidad de erradicar la vida de toda la galaxia.

—Pero si esos artefactos puede matarlos ¿Porque quieren activarlos?

— porque creen que estos tienen el poder de abrir una senda al "más allá".

—Vaya, y pensé que nosotros teníamos problemas.

—Los tendremos si ese portal sigue abierto, esta vez solo paso una forma carguera, pero pudo pasar algo peor proveniente de esa o de cualquier otra dimensión.

—Entonces apresurémonos a cerrar el portal, no quiero saber qué otras cosas pueden atacarnos.

—Estas a punto de averiguarlo, porque se acercan dos señales hacia nosotros, vienen a gran velocidad.

En el radar se mostraban dos puntos que se acercaba, Dipper preparó su rifle y esperó a ver a las criaturas, pero según el radar estas se habían detenido en un punto lejano, Dipper y Lisa se mantuvieron en espera de que las criaturas continuaran su paso, pero estas permanecieron inmóviles, así que ambos avanzaron con precaución.

— ¿Crees que sea una trampa?

—Sin duda lo es, Lisa, mantente atenta.

A lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de unos cascabeles, el cual iba aumentando conforme se acercaba, este sonido lentamente comenzaba a incomodarlos, pero no detuvieron su avance, por el contrario, avanzaron con mayor velocidad hacia su objetivo, cuando estuvieron a algunos metros de sus objetivos, los sonidos de los cascabeles se detuvieron, y cuando finalmente alcanzaron a sus objetivos notaron que estos eran un par de muñecos de trapo similar a los muñecos de vodoo, median casi medio metro de altura, su cuerpo estaba conformado recortes de diferentes tipos de telas muy gastadas y sucias, su cara era conformada únicamente por dos botones como ojos y una boca cocida, los muñeco se encontraba sentados en el suelo, sin duda tenía una apariencia escalofriante.

—¿Estos son nuestros objetivos? Solo son un par de muñecos.

—El radar los detecta como enemigos, mejor no bajes la guardia.

—Tal vez sea un error del radar, pero mejor no tomaré riesgos.

Dipper apuntó a uno de los muñecos pero antes de disparar estos alzaron la mirada, observándolo de frente, esto dejo desconcertados a los chicos, no creían lo que veían, los muñecos mostraban una sonrisa aterradora, su boca ya no estaba cocida, ahora mostraban un grupo de dientes muy afilados, los muñecos se tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a convulsionar, poco a poco comenzaron a ganar estatura, mientras que de su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha salía una guadaña, de su pie izquierdo salía una especie de pata de palo similar a la de un pirata, y una vez que estos terminaron su transformación se pusieron de pie, los muñecos ahora se veía más esbelto y había ganado una gran estatura, ahora eran más altos, tal vez unos diez centímetros más altos que Soos.

Dipper no lo pensó y rápidamente disparó a uno de los muñecos, el cual hizo una especie de puente olímpico para esquivar el disparo, desde esta posición el muñeco saltó arrojando su cuerpo hacia delante y realizando un movimiento similar a una pirueta de ballet, alzando su guadaña del pie en el aire y con esta atacó a Dipper, quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque, pero cuando la criatura cayó al suelo, el otro muñeco lo utilizó como escalón para lograr un salto con mayor altura y desde aquí lanzó un ataque, girando en el aire con la guadaña de su pie apuntando hacia el cuello de Dipper, sin embargo Dipper logró bloquearlo con su brazo, y aunque la guadaña no logró atravesar la gabardina, si hizo un corte en esta, algo que era raro, ya que la gabardina estaba diseñada para aguantar el impacto de objetos punzocortantes e incluso el disparo de armas de bajo y medio calibre, sin duda debía tener cuidado con esas cosas o podrían decapitarlo de un solo impacto.

Ambas criaturas de colocaron frente a Dipper y permanecieron ahí, parecían estar danzando, haciendo un baile similar a la ginga de capoeira, alternando sus brazos y pies constantemente, al parecer esperaban a que Dipper atacara.

Algo que Dipper había aprendido de entrenar con Rudo, los hombretauros y Lynn era a siempre observar los movimientos de su contrincante, esto para poder predecir sus ataques y poder responder efectivamente a estos, sin embargo el movimiento de estas criaturas era errático, lo que las hacía casi impredecibles, aun así Dipper volvió a apuntar y disparó tres veces, sin embargo las criaturas esquivaron los ataques, una de estas volvió a saltar y en el aire realizó un giro de ballet, con el que trató de decapitar a Dipper, quien apenas pudo agacharse para evitar el impacto, luego trató de disparar, pero el cartucho ya no tenía munición, así que decidió retroceder y recargar, algo que aprovecharon las criaturas, quienes se lanzaron al ataque de manera coordinada, su ataque consistió en algunas patadas con la guadaña de su pie y de piruetas en el aire, recordando lo que le había dicho Lynn, Dipper observó el movimiento de las criaturas y descubrió que sus ataques consistía en la combinación de movimientos de capoeira y ballet, los cuales reconocía gracias a que había grupos de estas disciplinas en su escuela.

Mientras Dipper combatía a estos enemigos, Lisa terminaba de escanearlos y al leer la poca información que había de estas criaturas, rápidamente hizo una estrategia para derrotarlas, su primer paso fue separarlas, lo que logró atacando a una de estas por la espalda y haciendo que esta se concentrara en ella, al mantenerlas separadas sería más fácil combatirlas, su segundo paso fue acercarse a la criatura y cuando esta lanzó uno de sus ataques, Lisa la impactó con una de las granadas incendiarias que había creado anteriormente.

La criatura cayó al suelo envuelta en llamas, desesperadamente rodaba y se arrastraba tratando de apagarlas, esto fue aprovechado por Lisa, quien rápidamente disparó a la criatura en repetidas ocasiones, acabando con ella, aunque después de derrotarla la criatura explotó, convirtiéndose en lo que parecía ser humo de color negro, el cual acabó disipándose en el aire, una vez que su objetivo fue derrotado prosiguió a contactar a Dipper, quien se había alejado considerablemente de ella durante la batalla.

Luchar contra una sola criatura sin duda era más sencillo que luchar contra dos, esta lanzaba ataques rápidos, pero ya no eran tan continuos como cuando atacaba en grupo, esto lo aprovechó Dipper para recargar rifle y disparar dos veces más, sin embargo la criatura logró esquivar los ataques y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque rápidamente, mientras Dipper esquivaba los ataques de la criatura y replanteaba su estrategia, recibió una trasmisión entrante de Lisa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lisa? estoy un poco ocupado.

—" _Si quieres derrotar a la criatura atácala mientras ella te lance un ataque, es el único momento en el que se encuentra desprotegida"_

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

La criatura lanzó una patada con su guadaña, y aprovechando este movimiento afianzó su pie que tenía la pata de palo en el suelo y sobre esta realizo un giro de 360 grados, sin embargo Dipper fue más rápido, saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque y haciendo caso al consejo de Lisa disparó en dos ocasiones, el primer disparo falló pero el segundo impactó a la criatura, desintegrándola al instante.

Una vez que las criaturas fueron derrotadas, Dipper se sentó en el suelo y descansó un poco, la pelea había sido más desgastante que las anteriores.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Lisa mientras vertía el contenido de un sobre en un vaso y lo mesclaba, para luego ofrecérselo a Dipper, quien miró el vaso con desconfianza—.solo es una bebida energética en polvo, te ayudara a recuperarte de la pelea que acabas de tener.

—Gracias —Dipper tomó el vaso e ingirió todo el contenido del vaso en un solo trago—. ¿Qué eran esas cosas?—. Lisa envió la información hacia el visor de Dipper.

—No hay mucha información sobre ellas, solo que son una especie de demonio de bajo nivel.

— ¿De dónde provendrán?

—Según los datos, provienen de una dimensión cercana a la nuestra que recién comenzó a formarse, la poca información menciona que este mundo está siendo invadido por demonios, pero solo eso.

— ¿Hay algún otra criatura cercana?

—No detectó ninguna.

—Entonces avancemos antes de que aparezcan más —Dipper se puso de pie y los dos continuaron adentrándose en la cueva.

Durante su recorrido Lisa no le quitó la mirada de encima a Dipper, ya que él parecía moverse por la cueva con facilidad, sabía cuales caminos tomar y cuales evitar para no terminar en un callejón sin salida, también le advertía sobre zonas de difícil acceso y lugares que podían ser peligrosos, era obvio que Dipper ya había estado aquí antes.

Durante su avance fueron topándose con más criaturas, algunas ya conocidas como los lickers o esa mujer con uñas largas que el escáner etiqueto con el nombre de Witch, misma que enfrentó Lisa junto con Wendy el día que la engañó para conseguir el cabello de unicornio, también se enfrentaron a enemigos a los que nunca se habían enfrentado, como a un verdugo que provenía de la misma dimensión que los lickers y los zombies infectados con virus T, a un grupo de enfermeras, las cuales provocaban estática en los comunicadores cada que se acercaban, a un grupo de purgadores que parecían provenir de una dimensión diferente a la de los purgadores que enfrentaron el día anterior, a un grupo de seres que se hacían llamar "gente cangrejo", e incluso se enfrentaron a un par de droides de batalla futuristas, los cuales, según el escáner, provenían de una dimensión que se encontraba en una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

En estas peleas, Dipper gastó la mayoría de su munición del rifle desintegrador, el cual demostró ser de gran utilidad para su misión, ya que la mayoría de los enemigos eran desintegrados de un solo disparo, aunque los enemigos más resistentes requerían de más de uno, así que para ahorrar munición, Dipper decidió utilizar su arma de energía y su 9mm para combatir a los enemigos más débiles, reservando el rifle para los enemigos más resistentes, esta medida dio sus frutos, ya que Dipper logró conservar un cartucho con diez disparos, aunque la desventaja de esta medida fue que tuvieron que invertir tiempo en desintegrar los cadáveres de sus enemigos con el líquido desintegrador.

Después de seguir avanzando, Lisa y Dipper llegaron a un punto de la cueva donde se encontraba una gran puerta de metal, la cual Dipper abrió y tras de esta se encontraba un generador, el cual se encontraba averiado.

—Al parecer se dañó por falta de mantenimiento, veré si lo puedo hacer funcionar —Dipper revisó el generador, pero no encontró ninguna falla—. Qué raro, parece estar en buen estado.

—Permíteme revirarlo —Lisa lo observó el generador, el cual a primera vista parecía estar en perfecto estado, aun así, Lisa decidió desmontar algunas piezas y después de una pequeña revisión encontró el problema, sin perder tiempo lo reparó e inmediatamente las luces de la cueva se encendieron—.Esto es lo que causó el problema—.Lisa le mostró un grupo de rocas que se encontraban dentro del generador, estas rocas eran de un color negro y parecían estar cubiertas por varios trozos de cristal con apariencia similar a diamantes —.de algún modo estas geodas entraron al generador y rompieron los cables eléctricos, dejando al generador sin funcionalidad, ¿Me pregunto cómo llegaron al generador?

—Lo hicieron por sí mismo.

— ¿Qué?

—Observa —Dipper comenzó a silbar una tonada, lo que hizo que las rocas comenzaran a acercarse a él utilizando los cristales que salían de su cuerpo como patas, una vez que estuvieron cerca de Dipper abrieron los ojos y comenzaron a cantar una rara cancioncilla, similar a la que Dipper había silbado, mientras cantaban y comenzaban a bailar, comenzaron a emitir una luz tenue.

— ¿Que son estas cosas?

— Son geodas vivientes, mi tío las llama geodítas, son nativas de esta cueva, al parecer un grupo de estas entró al generador y lo convirtieron en su nido.

—Interesante organismo, no se parece a nada que haya visto antes —Mientras Lisa tomaba algunos escaneos y fotos de las criaturas, Dipper se aseguró de proteger el generador contra estas.

—Bien, ahora será imposible que las geoditas entren al generador, vámonos.

—Claro, solo déjame tomar una de estas criaturas para poder estudiarla en otro momento.

—No recomiendo que hagas eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Averígualo tú misma —Lisa tomó a una geodíta y la encerró en un frasco, lo que hizo que el resto de las geodítas rodearan a Lisa y comenzaran a gruñir, así que Lisa liberó a la criatura, la cual se reunió con sus hermanas y se escondieron en diferentes grietas y hoyos de la cueva.

—Las geodítas son inofensivas, pero en grandes grupos pueden llegar a ser letales, además son criaturas muy tímidas, así que aunque lograras llevarte una, esta permanecería inerte, haciéndola lucir como una geoda común y corriente, es por esto que mi tío no las hizo públicas —Dipper y lisa salieron del cuarto del generador y continuaron su camino hacia el portal.

Sin duda la iluminación era de mucha ayuda, ya que con esta podían ver más de lo que la visión nocturna les permitía, si el generador no hubiera sido activado, Lisa habría pasado por alto las pinturas rupestres que se encontraban plasmadas en las paredes de la cueva, en estas se mostraba a seres humanos peleando con criaturas muy extrañas, todas estas imágenes iban acompañadas con escritos basado en símbolos que eran desconocidos para ella, y mientras los observaba con sumo interés, Dipper no parecía darles mucha importancia, era como si él ya los hubiera visto antes.

Llegando a un punto de la cueva, en las pareces aparecieron algunos símbolos muy fuera de lugar, como lo era el símbolo de una bolsa de hielo o unos lentes, sin embargo había un dibujo que se repetía mucho, un símbolo que parecía incomodar a Dipper, este era un triángulo con un ojo, esta figura se repetía demasiadas veces por las paredes y los ojos parecían observarlos a su paso.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad de la cueva, ya que no se habían topado con alguna otra criatura, Lisa aprovecharía para obtener información de parte de Dipper.

— ¿Dipper?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Porque McGucket envió a Tyrone al bosque ayer en tu lugar?

—McGucket me pidió que lo apoyara a realizar algunas pruebas para descubrir el por qué del comportamiento de los gnomos, se supone sería rápido pero nos tomó casi todo el día, supongo que lo envió como mi sustituto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste después de terminar de ayudar a McGucket?

—Salí de la mansión y regresé a la cabaña.

— ¿En qué momento envió a Tyrone a apoyarme?

—No lo sé, pero unos minutos después de que te fuiste McGucket salió de su laboratorio, supongo que en ese momento lo contactó.

— ¿Y tú sabes la identidad de Tyrone?

—No, McGucket me ha ocultado su identidad, así como le ha ocultado a él la mía, dice que lo mejor es que no tengamos contacto entre nosotros, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Cuántos trabajamos para McGucket?

—Solo Tyrone y yo, aunque ahora contigo somos tres.

—Interesante.

—Muy bien, dime qué sucede.

—Hay algo que me está molestando, si lo que dices es cierto y solo trabajamos Tyrone, tu y yo para McGucket, ¿A quién envió a la isla hunde traseros a cerrar el portal que ahí apareció?—. Dipper se mantuvo en silencio, parecía querer decir algo, pero Lisa se adelantó—.Según McGucket, él ya había enviado a Tyrone a la isla hunde traseros al momento que llegamos a la mansión, algo que yo puedo confirmar, ya que cuando recién llegué a la mansión pude observarlo a lo lejos mientras iba con dirección al lago, algo más que logré observar es que él traía consigo una ballesta, pero después que él me alcanzó en el bosque ya no la traía consigo.

—Tal vez él se dirigía a la isla cuando McGucket le ordenó que se dirigiera al bosque a apoyarte.

—Esa es una posible opción, sin embargo sigue el misterio de porque no llevó la ballesta que traía consigo, además hay algo más que no estas tomando en cuenta.

— ¿Qué?

—Durante la piyamada que tuvimos ayer en la noche contacté a McGucket y le pregunté sobre la situación del portal de la isla, y él me comentó que fue cerrado un par de minutos después de que me retiré de la mansión, y al preguntarle sobre quien lo cerró él dijo que fue "su otro ayudante", por lo que supuse que te pudo haber enviado a cerrar el portal de la isla, pero ahora que tú me confirmaste que permaneciste todo el tiempo en la mansión y luego regresaste a la cabaña queda la duda de a quien envió realmente a la isla hunde traseros—.nuevamente Dipper guardó silencio—. Además hay algunas cosas sobre Tyrone que no tienen sentido.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Durante nuestra charla con McGucket antes de dirigirme al bosque, él mencionó que Tyrone mató a un grupo de gnomos para salvarlos, no conozco mucho a Tyrone, pero por las veces que he convivido con él me he dado cuenta que no parece ser el tipo de persona que cruce esos límites, algo que me confirma esto es que entró en un estado de shock y negación al descubrir que unos de nuestros atacantes en el bosque a los que mató no eran criaturas, sino personas comunes y corrientes, además Lincoln me comentó que el día que Tyrone los salvó de los gnomos, se veía diferente, actuaba de una forma más fría y agresiva, pero también se veía diferente físicamente, comentó que su mirada era más agresiva y veía más alto, todo esto me ha hecho formularme dos teorías.

— ¿Hablaste con Lincoln sobre lo que ocurrió con los gnomos? —A Dipper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Qué fue lo que te contó?

—Me contó sobre cómo los gnomos secuestraron a Lola, sobre cómo él la rescató y sobre cómo él, Lynn y tú combatieron a los gnomos hasta que los rescató Tyrone, aunque parece que oculta algo más, le pregunté a Leni sobre el tema y no pude obtener nada, también hablé con Lola sobre el asunto pero fue difícil obtener información, aunque noté ciertas reacciones corporales en ella que me hacen creer que oculta algo importante.

—Supongo que tendrá sus razones.

—Y yo supongo que tú sabes que es lo que está ocultando, ¿verdad?

—No, no se más de lo que tú sabes.

—Sé que hay algo más, porque de lo contrario no tratarían de ocultar el tema.

—Lo ocultamos porque sabíamos que le comentábamos a tus hermanas sobre el ataque de los gnomo inmediatamente culparían a Schmebulok sobre este ataque y no permitirían que Leni pasara más tiempo con él.

—Aun así continuaré mi investigación sobre el tema.

—Hazlo, pero solo te darás cuenta que no hay nada mas —Dipper tendría que advertir a las demás sobre Lisa —.pero creo que nos desviamos del tema, tu mencionaste que tienes dos teorías sobre Tyrone ¿Cuáles son?

—La primer teoría es que hay una cuarta persona más trabajando con McGucket.

— ¿Y la segunda?

—La segunda no es una teoría como tal, es más como una pequeña investigación sobre la identidad de Tyrone.

— ¿Estas investigando a Tyrone?

—Sí, lo he hecho desde que lo conocí, y te puedo decir que esta pequeña investigación ha dado sus frutos.

— ¿Ya sabes su identidad?

—Aún no, pero después de mi investigación pude reducir mi lista en solo dos principales sospechosos.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Mi Primer sospechosa es... — Lisa no terminó su frase, ya que fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido, este sonaba como si alguien arrastrara algún objeto pesado de metal—. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

—No lo sé, pero mantén tu arma preparada.

Ambos chicos avanzaron hacia el origen del ruido, no pasó mucho para que se dieran cuenta que el ruido parecía venir de la misma dirección que el portal, por suerte ya estaban cerca, solo avanzaron unos cuantos metros más y al final de la cueva encontraron su objetivo.

A diferencia de los portales anteriores este era más grande, de aproximadamente tres o cuatro metros de altura, su coloración era de un verde más fuerte a comparación de los anteriores y desprendía grandes señales de energía.

—El portal, sí que es más grande de lo que creí, cerrémoslo y terminemos con esto.

Dipper tomó el desestabilizador cuántico y realizó un disparo, el portar se desestabilizó por algunos momentos y redujo su tamaño, el arma se sobrecalentó, así que debía esperar a que este pudiera disparar nuevamente, pero mientras Dipper esperaba que el arma estuviera lista, el radar detecto a un enemigo.

—Dipper, algo está saliendo del portal, su lectura energética es muy grande, aléjate del portal.

—Tranquila, ya nos enfrentamos a diferentes criaturas, no creo que lo que salga sea peor —Dipper realizó otro disparo, este redujo el tamaño del portal, un par de disparos más y el trabajo estaría listo.

Dipper esperaba a que el arma se enfriara para poder hacer un tercer disparo cuando su visor le marcó una alerta, en esta aparecía de un objetivo con el que se debía extremar precaución, a la par de esto apareció en el radar un punto de color rojo muy intenso, así que Dipper se colocó junto a Lisa y ambos prepararon sus armas esperando a lo que fuera que el radar detectaba.

Mientras el radar marcaba que su objetivo se acercaba, sus comunicadores comenzaron a hacer estática, la cual aumentaba a la par del ruido del objeto de metal siendo arrastrado, esto los obligó a apagar sus comunicadores, luego continuaron esperando mientras el sonido metálico continuaba en aumento, hasta que finalmente observaron como un ser emergía del portal.

Este ser tenía la apariencia de un hombre alto y fornido, parecía llevar una bata blanca sin mangas y llena de sangre que parecía estar seca, también unos guantes de latex, los cuales parecían haberse fundido en sus manos, manteniendo unidos sus dedos, con excepción del pulgar, en su mano derecha sujetaba un gran cuchillo, y en su mano izquierda a una extraña criatura, la cual se encontraba inmóvil, posiblemente muerta, aunque lo más llamativo de este ser era su cabeza, la cual parecía estar cubierta con un casco en forma de pirámide, el cual parecía estar formado por metal oxidado y parecía estar completamente sellado sobre su cabeza, Dipper y Lisa apuntaron a la criatura, pero esta no hizo nada, solo se mantuvo frente a ellos, observándolos, Dipper comenzó a disparar a la criatura con la 9mm, pero la criatura no parecía ser afectada por las balas, aun cuando estas penetraban su piel.

La criatura soltó un gran rugido, el cual sonó muy extraño, era un ruido metálico y casi "artificial", luego arrojó a la criatura que traía en sus manos y se acercó a los chicos, quienes retrocedieron y continuaron disparando, por suerte para ellos, esta criatura era muy lenta, parecía moverse con dificultad y constantemente llevaba su mano libre a la pirámide de su cabeza, al parecer esta era muy incómoda.

Aprovechando la lentitud de la criatura, Dipper y Lisa ya habían ideado una estrategia sencilla pero efectiva, esta consistía en separarse, alejándose lo más posible de la criatura y esperar a que esta fuera por alguno, una vez que esta se había acercado demasiado simplemente corrían lejos de ella y esperaban a que nuevamente se acercara a uno, para realizar esto nuevamente, y al parecer esta estrategia estaba resultando, ya que la criatura soltaba pequeños quejidos cada que avanzaba.

Mientras los chicos continuaron con el ataque, nuevos objetivos aparecieron en su radar, al parecer más criaturas comenzaban a cruzar, Lisa giró hacia el portal y logró divisar un par de siluetas humanoides, estas avanzaban de manera errática, y una vez que cruzaron el portal, notó que estas no tenía ojos, boca ni brazo, pero tenía una abertura en el pecho, de la cual una de estas expulsó un extraño fluido a gran velocidad, fluido que hubiera caído en Lisa si no fuera por Dipper, quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para sacarla del camino, aunque fue impactado con una pequeña parte de este extraño fluido en la espalda, el fluido quemó gran parte de la gabardina, aunque no logró atravesarla.

Dipper concentró sus disparos en las criaturas, las cuales murieron tras recibir varios disparos cada una, al parecer estas no eran tan resistentes, luego observó en su visor la alerta que había aparecido, así como el logo de la gabardina, el cual marcaba que esta había sufrido un gran daño, prueba de esto es que la gabardina comenzó a alternar su coloración de café a negro, una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvo en el color café.

— ¿Por qué tu gabardina está alternando de color?

—Al parecer el ácido dañó la gabardina más de lo que esperaba.

—Pero eso no explica el cambio de color.

—La gabardina es de alta tecnología, puede cambiar de color café a negro a voluntad, lo que me permite pasar inadvertido en lugares obscuros, pero eso no importa ahora, al parecer esa pequeña cantidad de ácido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar mi gabardina, aun cuando esta está diseñada para soportar ataques más poderosos, así que si este acido nos llega a tocar la piel nos causará gran daño, es mejor tener cuidado —los chicos se pudieron de pie y rápidamente cambiaron de lugar, justo a tiempo para que la criatura de cabeza de pirámide no los alcanzara.

Mientras continuaban con su ataque, su radar mostró un pequeño grupo de enemigos, los cuales emergieron del portal, el pequeño grupo no solo estaba conformado por otras tres criaturas similares a las que cruzaron con anterioridad, sino también por un grupo de cuatro enfermeras.

—Justo lo que faltaba, más problemas.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Tú encárgate de la criatura pirámide, yo me encargo del resto.

Dipper comenzó a disparar en contra del grupo de criaturas, las cuales se lanzaron contra él, con excepción de las enfermeras, quienes eligieron como objetivo a Lisa, Dipper notó esto, pero antes de poder ayudar a Lisa ya había sido rodeado por las criaturas lanzadoras de ácido, las cuales lo atacaron y lo obligaron a retroceder.

Lisa estaba concentrada en su objetivo lo suficiente que no notó el ataque de una de estas enfermeras, luego atacó otra y un tercer ataque llegó, cortesía de otras de estas enfermeras, por suerte su pulsera de cabello de unicornio la protegió, pero no evitó que las enfermeras la rodearan, Lisa comenzó a disparar contra las enfermeras, pero antes de poder derrotar a una, la criatura de cabeza piramidal ya había llegado a su posición, la criatura soltó un quejido de dolor mientras la atacaba con un golpe de su gran cuchilla, el golpe no solo mató al grupo de enfermeras, también logró derribar a Lisa, dejándola en una posición donde la criatura piramidal volvió a alcanzarla con uno de sus golpes, luego otro y luego otro, impidiendo que esta se pudiera poner de pie, y aunque los golpes no la dañaba, gracias a su pulsera, la estaban dirigiendo hacia el portal, donde sería absorbida a alguna dimensión desconocida si no hacía algo rápido.

Dipper esquivó otro de los ataques de ácido, luego disparó, matando finalmente a la última criatura, pero su victoria duro poco, ya que del portal salieron otras tres criaturas similares, las cuales fueron contra él, mientras Dipper preparaba sus armas, notó como Lisa estaba siendo dirigida al portal, por lo que decidió ir tras ella, pero el grupo de criaturas le bloquearon el paso.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes! —Dipper tomó su rifle desintegrador y disparó tres veces, matando a las criaturas que bloqueaban su paso, luego corrió tras Lisa y comenzó a dispararle a la criatura que la atacaba, atrayendo su atención, Dipper agotó la munición del rifle, pero esto no fue suficiente para matar a la criatura, la cual ahora iba tras él, aprovechando que ahora era libre, Lisa tomó la última de sus granadas incendiarias y se la arrojó a la criatura, la cual soltó gritos de agonía, pero siguió peleando— .¡Muérete de una maldita vez! —dijo Dipper mientras tomaba su arma de energía y la disparaba a máxima potencia.

Del portal emergió un grupo de cinco enfermeras, las cuales fueron tras Dipper, quien concentró sus disparos en estas, mientras Lisa se alejó un poco de la acción para pensar una estrategia, ya que esta pelea comenzaba a agotarlos, y al parecer Dipper comenzaba a perder el control, de seguir así no lograrían la victoria.

Lisa analizó todas sus opciones, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera hacer, fue en ese momento que recordó algo, ella había traído consigo el prototipo del arma en la que había estado trabajando, la misma que resulto ser efectiva contra la Witch que las atacó en el bosque, ¿Pero sería efectiva contra esta criatura? tal vez era un buen momento para probarla, solo esperaba que esta vez no quedara inservible después de usarla.

— ¡Dipper! ¡Lleva a las criaturas hasta este punto! —Lisa marcó en el visor de Dipper un punto cercano a ella, y Dipper rápidamente corrió hasta este, siendo seguido por el grupo de criaturas, y cuando las criaturas estuvieron en el punto marcado, Lisa disparó con el rayo criogénico, con el cual atrapó a las criaturas y luego disparó con su prototipo.

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó mientras un rayo de luz de varios colores cruzó la cueva, matando a las enfermeras a su paso e impactando a la criatura en su casco piramidal, haciendo que esta cayera de forma abrupta.

En el visor de Lisa apareció una alerta, la cual mencionaba que su arma se encontraba en una condición crítica, lo que significaba que un segundo disparo podía ser perjudicial para el arma y para ella misma.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Dipper mientras observaba los cuerpos de las enfermeras casi calcinados y a la criatura piramidal noqueada.

—Fue un disparo efectuado por el prototipo de arma que he estado desarrollando.

—Para ser un prototipo funcionó muy bien, mataste a esa cosa de un disparo.

—Recomiendo que desintegres los cadáveres con tu rifle y cerremos el portal antes de que algo más cruce.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no tengo más munición, creo que tendré que hacerlo de la manera difícil —Dipper se acercó a la criatura piramidal y de su gabardina sacó un poco de líquido desintegrador, pero antes de poder utilizarlo, la criatura lo tomó del cuello mientras se reincorporaba, Lisa fue en ayuda de Dipper, pero la criatura la golpeó con su gran cuchilla, la fuerza fue tal que Lisa impactó de manera violenta en una roca, quedando desorientada momentáneamente.

La criatura tomó la cuchilla y la colocó en el vientre de Dipper, quien no había podido zafarse del agarre, aun cuando había logrado tomar su arma de energía y efectuar algunos disparos, conforme sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían por la falta de oxígeno, simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe fatal, pero algo extraño sucedió, del interior del portal comenzó a sonar una sirena, lo cual hizo que la criatura soltara a Dipper y regresara al portal, no sin antes ser escaneada por Lisa.

— ¿Qué carajo acaba de ocurrir? —Dijo Dipper mientras sobaba su cuello.

—No tengo idea —Dijo Lisa mientras se reunía con Dipper—.pero al parecer esa sirena atrajo su atención.

— ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?

—Su nombre es Piramid Head, y según la información, es una representación.

— ¿Representación de qué?

—De la parte más obscura del alma de una persona, de culpabilidad, frustración sexual, sufrimiento, pero también es un guía y un verdugo que es atraído a aquellos que sienten una gran cantidad de culpa.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Lo sé, pero eso es lo que marca la información.

— ¿Al menos sabes de que dimensión proviene?

—Es extraño, según esto, Piramid head no proviene de otra dimensión, sino de otro plano, de un lugar llamado Silent Hill?

— ¿Silent Hill? ¿No es ese pueblo turístico que se encuentra a las orillas del lago Toluca en Maine?

— ¿Conoces ese lugar?

—He oído sobre él, es un pueblo que subsiste del turismo y la minería de carbón, no es un pueblo maldito o algo así, por el contrario, dicen que es un pueblo muy bello y tranquilo, tal vez la información esta incorrecta.

—No, la información está bien, Piramid head viene de Silent Hill, solo que de otro plano.

— ¿Otro plano?

—Según esto, el pueblo se divide en tres planos diferentes, el "mundo real" donde se desarrolla la vida con normalidad, en pocas palabras, lo que acabas de describir; el segundo plano es conocido como "El mundo de niebla" el cual en teoría es el mismo pueblo, solo que cubierto por una niebla antinatural, aquí las calles están abandonadas, los edificios están vacíos y en ruinas, y hay criaturas que vagan por el pueblo, de hecho de este plano provienen las criaturas que nos atacaron mediante la expulsión de ácido; y el ultimo plano es conocido como "El otro mundo", el cual es el más extraño, ya que según esto, la apariencia de este varía dependiendo la psique de la persona que lo visita, algo así como un infierno persona, de aquí es de donde proviene Piramid Head, y supongo que según la persona que visite el lugar, es la función de Piramid Head.

—Pero si estos "planos" son diferentes versiones de la misma ciudad, ¿No serian diferentes dimensiones?

—No, ya que estos planos existen en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Pero entonces como entras a los diferentes planos?

—Según esto, tú no puedes elegir entrar, el pueblo es el que te atrapa.

—Entonces, supongamos que entró en este momento al portal…

—Solo llegarías al pueblo, precisamente en "el mundo real".

—Pero cómo es posible que Piramid Head lograra cruzar a nuestra dimensión al mismo tiempo que las criaturas escupidoras de ácido si pertenecen a diferentes planos.

—Honestamente no tengo respuesta a eso.

—Vaya, sí que esto es confuso.

Del interior del portar nuevamente se escuchó el sonido de la sirena.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Esa sirena indica la transición entre el mundo de la niebla y el otro mundo, así que es posible que Piramid Head pueda cruzar a nuestra dimensión nuevamente.

—En ese caso cerremos el portal antes de que ese maldito salga —Dipper tomó el desestabilizador y disparó nuevamente al portal, este redujo aún más su tamaño y también redujo su poder, ahora este portal era de un tamaño similar a los que había estado enfrentando durante todo el verano.

—Dipper, algo más se aproxima.

— ¿Qué es esta vez?

—No lo sé, pero según las lecturas es algo poderoso, incluso más poderoso que Piramid Head.

—No puede ser —Dipper observó el desestabilizador, aun le faltaba tiempo para poder estar listo—. ¡Vamos!, solo un poco más—.Dipper comenzaba a desesperarse, si la criatura que se aproximaba era más poderoso que su anterior adversario, sin duda su supervivencia no estaba garantizada—.el desestabilizador no se enfriará a tiempo, debemos cerrar el portal de otra forma.

—Demasiado tarde, esa cosa se aproxima.

Dipper se alejó del portal, tomó su arma de energía, la puso en máxima potencia y esperó hasta que su enemigo cruzara, Dipper estaba listo para lo que fuera, pero no esperaba que del portal emergiera ese ser triangular que le causó múltiples problemas en el pasado.

—Ese es... —Lisa se quedó perpleja al ver a ese ser, ella sabía quién era, había escuchado mucho de él y de las atrocidades que había realizado en el pasado, y aunque su aspecto triangular era ridículo y ese color azul no era atemorizante, sabía de lo que era capaz, así que preparó su prototipo de arma, y aunque sabía que este había quedado en un muy mal estado después de disparar contra Piramid Head, y que usarlo podía ser peligroso para ella misma, tal vez fuera lo único que los ayudaría a sobrevivir.

— ¿Dipp...? —aquel demonio ínterdimensional no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Dipper disparó su arma de energía todas las veces que le fueron posibles antes de que esta se sobrecalentara, haciendo que el triángulo callera al suelo, cuando este reaccionó, Dipper ya estaba sobre él, apuntándolo con el desestabilizador cuántico directo a su ojo, Dipper sabía que si efectuaba ese disparo no podría cerrar el portal, y también sabía que disparar a esa distancia podría ser peligroso para él, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr —. ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡No he hecho nada malo! —. El triángulo empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

— ¡No sé a qué estás jugando, pero te acabaré antes de...!

— ¡NO ME MATES! ¡TEN PIEDAD! —Su lloriqueo aumentó.

— ¡No! ¡Tú pusiste en peligro a...!

— ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!

— ¡TU…!

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

—…..

— ¡NI SIQUIERA QUIERO ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡SOLO CRUCÉ EL PORTAL PORQUE ELLA ME LO ORNE...!

— ¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ! —El triángulo detuvo su lloriqueo, pero parecía que en cualquier momento lo volvería a llorar—. ¡A qué diablos estás jugando, Bill!

— ¡Yo no soy Bill! ¡Mi nombre es Will!

— ¿¡Crees que creeré tus mentiras!?

—Él dice la verdad —dijo Lisa mientras enviaba al visor de Dipper la información del escaneo que acababa de realizar—.según los datos de McGucket, su nombre es Will Cipher, proviene de una dimensión alterna de Gravity Falls.

— ¿Estás segura? Podría estar engañándonos.

—Estoy segura, además si él fuera el Bill que conociste no hubiera sido tan fácil derrotarlo —Dipper no dijo nada, solo guardó el desestabilizador cuántico y se dirigió a Will, quien se encontraba en posición fetal—. Tranquilo, Dipper, no te hará daño, pese a que posee un gran poder es un ser patético.

—Ella tiene razón, de todos los Bills soy el más patético, ¡Soy el menos Bill de los Bills! —Will rompió en llanto nuevamente.

—Espera, dijiste de los demás Bill ¿Quieres decir que hay más Bills? —Si la simple idea de un solo Bill ya lo molestaba, saber que podría haber más por ahí era una idea que lo perturbaba.

—Si —Will secó sus lágrimas y flotó frente a él—. O bueno, los había antes de que los mataras.

— ¿Qué los matara?

—Sí, veras —Will utilizó su poder para mostrarle a Dipper diferentes dimensiones— en la mayoría de todas las dimensiones existentes existía un Bill, y aunque en su mayoría todos compartimos los mismos poderes y pensamientos, cada quien tiene distintas metas, por ejemplo, no todos los Bills quisieron llevar a cabo el Raromagedón, otros queríamos otra vida, pero en el caso de los que si trataron de llevarlo a cabo, la mayoría llegó a un punto exacto de cada línea temporal donde fueron derrotados por diferentes versiones de ti, solo un muy reducido número de Bills lograron llevar a cabo el Raromagedón y fueron menos los que sobrevivieron después de que se perdieran en la mente de tu tío.

— ¿Entones aún hay Bills? ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?

—Algunos hicieron tratos con seres más poderosos para sobrevivir, otros triunfaron en el Raromagedón y en otras líneas temporales los eventos fueron diferentes, incluso hay algunas líneas temporales donde debiste unir fuerzas con Bill para derrotar un mal mayor.

— ¿Y cómo evito que venga algún Bill a mi dimensión?

—No te preocupes, ninguno lo hará.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Porque los Bills tenemos un código de no interferir en los planes de otro Bill ni de invadir su dimensión, además de que la simple presencia de dos seres tan poderosos en un mismo universo podría hacer que ese universo explote, claro, a menos que seas tan patético como yo que puedes compartir tu dimensión con otros Bills sin temor a que eso ocurra —El poco autoestima de Will se desboronó.

— ¿Entonces me estado diciendo que en esta dimensión no hay un Bill?

—No he podido detectar la presencia ningún Bill desde que llegué —Esas palabras quitaron un gran peso de encima de Dipper, desde que comenzaron los sucesos de los portales siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que Bill pudiera estar detrás de todo esto de alguna forma, pero ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse de eso.

—Espero no me estés mintiendo.

—No lo hago, de hecho solo detectó algunos residuos de su poder, pero esto es causado por las secuelas del Raromagedón.

—Ahora dime ¿A qué viniste a esta dimensión?

—Un portal se abrió en mi hogar y me enviaron a investigarlo.

— ¿Quién te obligó?

—Mi ama.

— ¡Will! —Se oyó una voz extremadamente familiar salir del portal, Dipper la reconoció al instante, pero la identidad de la voz se confirmó cuando su ama salió del portal—. ¿¡Porque tardas tanto!?

— ¡Lo siento, Mabel, solo estaba...!

— ¡Cállate! no quiero oír excusas —El tono de voz de esta Mabel era similar, aunque no tenía ese toque infantil con el que Mabel solía hablar, este era más serio.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, yo...!

— ¿Te di permiso de hablar?

— ¡No, lo siento!

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! yo me encargo del resto.

—Si Mabel —Will entró rápidamente por el portal, mientras Mabel observaba a los alrededores de la cueva, luego volteo a ver a los chicos que ahí se encontraban, fijando su mirada en Dipper.

Por su parte, Dipper no podía creer que ella fuera su hermana, físicamente era idéntica a su Mabel, pero esta Mabel tenía una mirada muy extraña, una que transmitía de todo, menos la inocencia que transmitía su hermana, además los cambios físicos eran evidentes, esta Mabel tenía un físico más desarrollado, si no fuera su hermana, Dipper diría que era una de las chicas más sexis que había visto.

—Vaya, sí que luces patético, aunque no tanto como el imbécil de mi hermano —Mabel sonrió de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Qué?

—Querido hermano, sería bueno que entraras al portal, hay algo que quiero mostrarte —Dijo Mabel hacia el portal.

—Lo siento, hermana, pero no me interesa formar parte de tus excentricidades, no quiero tener el  
mismo destino que nuestro último mayordomo con el que practicaste tu magia —La voz del otro lado del portal sonaba igual a la de Dipper, solo que este tenía un tono más serio y formal, sin duda este era la versión alterna de Dipper.

—Ya te lo dije, el solo está desaparecido, ya aparecerá.

—Eso si no sufrió el destino del mayordomo que lo antecedió.

—No creo que nuestro mayordomo este muero, solo está perdido.

—Por tu bien espero que estés en lo correcto, de lo contrario ya no podrás realizar más de tus locuras mágicas dentro de casa, ahora que lo pienso, espero que ese mayordomo también este muerto, me vendría bien un descanso de tus locuras.

— ¡Por última vez! ¡Está vivo! ¡Solo está perdido en algún lugar!

—Como digas, ahora sí me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para mi cita con Tiffany.

Mabel no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y notó que Dipper la estaba apuntando con la 9mm directo a la cabeza, al parecer él no tomaría a la ligera nada que saliera del portal, no importaba si el radar la marcaba como un civil.

— ¡No te muevas! no sé qué es lo que quieres pero no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, así que solo regresa por el portal y no te haré daño.

—Por favor, ambos sabemos que no tienes el valor —Dipper disparó, fallando a propósito.

—Ese disparo fue de advertencia, el siguiente no lo será —Dipper continuó apuntando a la cabeza.

— ¿Amenazas a una mujer con un arma? vaya, sí que tienes más huevos de los que tiene mi hermano, creo que me agradas más que el patético de mi hermano.

— ¡Oí eso! —Se escuchó decir al Dipper que se encontraba del otro lado del portal.

— ¡Esa era la idea, idiota! —Mabel tomó el arma, lo hizo que Dipper afianzara el agarre—.Tranquilo, no te haré daño, solo baja el arma—. Dipper se resistió en un inicio, pero terminó por hacerlo, Mabel se separó de él y nuevamente observó a los alrededores de la cueva, prestando mucha atención a las criaturas que se encontraban en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres en esta dimensión? —Preguntó Dipper mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Nada, solo estoy investigando el portal que apareció en medio de mi sala, ¿Ustedes son los causantes de eso?

—No, hasta donde sabemos todo es culpa de este portal —Mabel observó el portal con detenimiento.

—Por las criaturas que se encuentran muertas a los alrededores, y por el hecho de que esta cosa apareció en mi sala, asumo que este portal conecta su dimensión con diferentes dimensiones, aunque la pregunta aquí es ¿Porque apareció este portal en primer lugar?

—Creemos que es una secuela del Raromagedón que ocurrió hace un año.

— ¿Raromagedón? ¿Ese estúpido triángulo trajo el Raromagedón a esta dimensión? no puedo creer que permitieran que una criatura tan patética lo hiciera.

—El Bill de esta dimensión no es como el de la tuya, el de aquí era más fuerte, malvado y muy listo, engaño a muchos con el fin de conquistar esta dimensión, por suerte pudimos detenerlo.

— ¿Pero si lo detuvieron porque está ocurriendo esto?

—Como te lo dije, creemos que este portal es una secuela del Raromagedón.

— ¿Y ha causado estragos en tu dimensión?

—Sí, este portal abrió portales por todo el pueblo y muchas criaturas de otras dimensiones cruzaron y pusieron en peligro a todos.

—Interesante —Mabel sacó de su saco su diario y anotó toda la información que obtuvo.

— ¿¡Ese es...!? —Dipper observó el diario con gran sorpresa, era exactamente igual a los diarios que su tío había escrito, al parecer esta Mabel había encontrado el diario número dos.

—El mismo, asumo que aquí también existen.

—Sí, bueno, ahora ya no, Bill los destruyó durante el Raromagedón, pero tal vez tú puedas prestarme el tuyo, hay cosas que me gustaría revisar.

—Lo siento, chico, pero este diario no se aleja de mí.

—Por favor, tal vez tenga información que nos ayude a detener esto.

—Ya te lo dije, este diario no se separa de mí, así que deja de joder.

— ¡He dicho que me entregues ese diario! —Dipper apuntó a Mabel con su arma, pero Mabel no reaccionó a la amenaza.

— ¡Dipper! ¡Qué diablos haces! —Intervino Lisa.

—La enana tiene razón ¿Qué demonios intentas?

—Ha sido difícil para mí lidiar con todo lo que ocurre en el pueblo sin los diarios, si los tuviera me aligerarían la carga, así que lo obtendré de una forma u otra.

— ¡Detente, Dipper! lo que haces es una locura.

—Lo sé, Lisa, pero no tengo opción.

—Por favor, tú no eres así _"él no es así"_ —Lisa tomó su escáner y escaneo a Dipper.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes, Lisa!

Aprovechando la distracción que Lisa había provocado, Mabel introdujo su mano a su chaqueta y sacó su amuleto mágico, con el cual inmovilizó a Dipper, impidiéndole disparar, luego lo levitó por los aires y lo azotó dos veces en el suelo, dejándolo inmóvil.

—Te lo dije, este diario se queda conmigo —Mabel se acercó a Dipper y se inclinó a su nivel—. Te ves patético, pero sin duda eres más rudo y más listo que mi hermano, debo admitir que me agradas más que él, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo un robot gigante que terminar, fue agradable conocerte, y por cierto—. Mabel le dio un puntapié en los genitales a Dipper, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor—. Eso es por apuntarme con un arma y querer robar mi diario.

Mabel se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el portal, mientras tanto, Dipper no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, no podía creer que esa chica fuera su hermana, sin duda era todo lo contrario a la Mabel que él conocía, y eso le traía más preguntas, si así era ella, y si el "Bill" de esa dimensión era así de patético, ¿Cómo era su yo alterno? ¿Sería igual de cruel que ella? ¿Cómo serían sus amigos? ¿Su familia?, sin duda era algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber.

— ¡Qué diablos miras, pervertido! —dijo Mabel al ver que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo estaba... —Dipper no terminó su frase, ya que Mabel se colocó en una pose provocativa que lo puso nervioso.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Dijo Mabel con un tono provocativo mientras se mordía el labio—. Te seré honesta, tú eres muy lindo y sin duda eres alguien interesante, pero eres la versión alterna de mi hermano, así que prácticamente sería incesto, además mi corazón le pertenece a Gideon, aun cuando él no lo acepte, pero si no fuera por eso tal vez te daría una oportunidad, y por cierto, mejor cierra el portal, es incómodo tenerlo en medio de la sala—. Mabel le lanzó un beso y regresó a su dimensión.

— ¿Dónde estabas, hermana? —Se oyó decir al Dipper alterno.

—Solo reuniendo un par de datos, pero eso no importa, necesito tu ayuda para algo.

—Lo que sea no me interesa, espera, ¡Bájame de aquí!

—Lo siento, hermano, pero no te lo estoy pidiendo —Lo último que se escuchó de los hermanos fue el sonido de una puerta, al parecer habían salido de la habitación.

— ¿Estas bien? —Dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a Dipper—. Te recomiendo visitar a un doctor, la fuerza de impacto de esa patada podría causarte problemas de esterilidad en el futuro.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

— ¿En que estabas pensando para querer quitarle el diario a Mabel de esa forma? ese comportamiento no es propio de ti.

—No lo sé, al ver el diario sentí que lo necesitaba, que debía tenerlo, pero no sé porque actúe así.

—Interesante.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Mientras tratabas de quitarle el diario a Mabel hice un escaneo en ti y detecté una extraña energía rodeándote, tal vez sea la causante de tu extraño actuar.

—Déjame ver la lectura —Mabel envió la información al visor de Dipper—. Un momento, es similar a la energía que detectamos en Jeff, aunque en una menor proporción.

—Tal vez fuiste infectado por ella a causa del portal, aunque su efecto en ti duró poco tiempo, ya no la detecto.

—Entonces es hora de que cerremos el portal antes de que ocurra algo peor —Dipper tomó el desestabilizador cuántico y disparó al portal, lo que hizo que este se desestabilizara, reduciendo su tamaño y no pudiendo mantener su forma circular.

Mientras Dipper esperaba a que el desestabilizador cuántico cargara su último tiro, un objeto cruzó el portal, un globo color rojo.

— ¿Qué demonios? —El globo lentamente se acercó hasta quedar unos cuantos centímetros frente a él, Dipper sopló con fuerza, y el globo cambió su dirección, flotando de regreso al portal, en ese momento el desestabilizador cuántico ya estaba listo para disparar—. ¿Me harías el honor, Lisa? —Dipper le acercó a Lisa el desestabilizador y ella lo tomó.

El desestabilizador cuántico era un arma grande y pesada para que ella, incluso suponía todo un reto para poder apuntarlo y dispararlo, así que Dipper la ayudó a sostenerlo, Lisa apuntó y disparó, provocando que el portal se deformara completamente, poco a poco fue encogiéndose hasta finalmente desaparecer, terminando con la pesadilla que había azotado al pueblo por mucho tiempo.

—Desintegremos los cadáveres de las criaturas.

—Lo hice mientras charlabas con Mabel.

—Entonces has un escaneo de la zona en busca de criaturas.

—Ya lo hice, Dipper, no detectó ninguna señal hostil por los alrededores.

—Eso significa que todo acabó, lo logramos, ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo logramos! —Dipper abrazó a Lisa mientras festejaba, estaba feliz de que todo acabara finalmente—. ¡Todo termino al fin! ahora podré pasar más tiempo en la cabaña...

—Dipper.

—….podré pasar más tiempo con ustedes y con mis amigos, podré salir con Wendy y los chicos…

—Dipper —volvió a decir Lisa, aunque con una voz más baja.

—…..podre pasar más tiempo con Pacífica….

—Dip…..per

—…..podré pasar más tiempo entrenando con Lynn.

—Dip...

—…..y finalmente podré contarle todo a Mabel y podré arreglar todos nuestros problemas, haremos todo lo que planeamos y podremos disfrutar el verano.

—D….

— ¿Que sucede? —lo primero que observó Dipper fue la cara azul de Lisa, quien se estaba quedando sin oxígeno gracias al abrazo de Dipper, así que la soltó—. Lo siento, me emocioné mucho, es solo que no puedo creer que esto finalmente terminó.

—Dipper, ¿Qué es eso? —Lisa señaló hacían donde antes estuvo el portal, ahí se encontraba una gran pintura rupestre donde estaba dibujado Bill, rodeado por una rueda compuesta con diferentes objetos, ambos se acercaron a contemplarla, aunque Lisa mentía al preguntar sobre el símbolo, ella sabía que ese símbolo era la rueda de Bill, lo sabía gracias a que Wendy se lo dijo el día que logró engañarla para que la acompañara a buscar el cabello de unicornio, pero quería saber qué otras cosas le podía revelar Dipper, cosas que posiblemente Wendy ignora.

—Hace más de 1000 de años, los primeros nativos que habitaba en Gravity Falls vivían dentro de esta cueva, no tengo muy claros los detalles, pero de alguna manera un chamán de nombre Modoc el sabio logró hacer contacto con Bill, el cual les otorgó un gran conocimiento a los nativos y ellos lo veneraron como un dios, sin embargo Bill los traicionó y trató de traer el Raromagedón a nuestra dimensión, pero los nativos de alguna forma lo impidieron, luego de eso abandonaron Gravity Falls, refiriéndose a todo el valle como "tierra maldita", de hecho si prestas atención a las pinturas rupestres, podrás ver en ellas representaciones de la interacción entre Modoc el sabio y Bill, también había algunas esculturas de cerámica y vasijas con esta representaciones, pero según Ford estas son atesoradas por los Noroeste.

— Entiendo, pero me sigue sin quedar claro el significado de esta rueda.

—Según mi tio Ford, antes de que Modoc el sabio dejara Gravity Falls, escribió esta rueda junto con todo el texto a su alrededor, la cual es una profecía en la que se relata que cuando las personas representadas en esta se reunieran desatarían un poder que acabaría con Bill.

— ¿Utilizaron esto durante el Raromagedón para detener a Bill?

—Lo intentamos, pero mi tío Stan no pudo hacer las paces con mi tío Ford.

—La mayoría de los símbolos representan objetos que no existían en aquella época ¿Cómo es posible que Modoc el sabio supiera sobre estos?

—Eso sigue siendo un misterio para nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo sabes a qué persona se refiere cada uno?

—A veces los símbolos son literales y representan a una persona, en otros casos no lo son y sólo representan una característica o parte de la personalidad de una persona.

—Reconozco el símbolo de la estrella fugaz, es idéntico al que utiliza Mabel en algunos de sus suéteres, y ese corazón es igual al que lleva Robbie en su suéter ¿Eso significa que esos símbolo los representan en la rueda?

—Sí.

—Entonces siguiendo esa lógica, el signo de pregunta lo he visto en la playera que utiliza Soos cuando no está caracterizando al señor misterio, ¿Eso significa que este signo representa a Soos?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, otro símbolo que logro reconocer es ese extraño dibujo de pez, lo he visto en el fes que utiliza Soos cuando caracteriza al señor misterio, pero sabiendo que su símbolo es el signo de pregunta, supongo que ese símbolo representa a Stanley, el señor misterio original, la mano de seis dedos supongo que representa a su gemelo, y el símbolo del ojo vidente lo he visto en la tienda de la telepatía, así que supongo que representa a Gideon.

—Estas en lo correcto con los tres símbolos, sin duda eres buena observando ¿reconoces otro de los símbolos?

—Sí, el pino, lo he visto en las gorras que venden en la cabaña del misterio, pero he notado que Wendy utiliza un gorra con este símbolo todos los días, así que supongo que el pino representa a Wendy.

—No, el pino me representa a mí, de hecho la gorra que ella utiliza era mía, me la dio mi tío Stan al inicio del verano y la utilice desde entonces, pero el último día de verano intercambié gorras con Wendy, ella se quedó con la mía y yo me quedé con su gorro de leñador que siempre llevo.

— ¿Entonces que símbolo representa a Wendy?

— ¿Porque crees que Wendy es representada por un símbolo en la rueda?

—Porque todos los símbolos que hasta ahora hemos mencionado representan a personas que habitan en Gravity Falls, y todos son personas cercanas a ti.

—Estas en lo correcto, el símbolo que representa a Wendy es el de la bolsa de hielo.

—Nunca he visto que ella utilice este símbolo en su ropa.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, los símbolos no siempre son literales, también representan características de la persona, en este caso, la bolsa de hielo representa la personalidad "cool" de Wendy, pero también representa su frialdad frente al peligro.

—Siguiendo esa lógica, los lentes representan a alguien sabio, ¿Podrían representar a McGucket?

—Sí, ahora solo te falta el símbolo de la llama, ¿A quién crees que represente?

— Muchos se refieren a ellas como "las mayores guerreras de la naturaleza" gracias a su carácter fuerte, así que supongo que esta representa a alguien con un carácter similar, y la única en la que puedo pensar es en Pacifica, ya que ha demostrado tener un carácter fuerte y una gran fortaleza que le ha ayudado a sobrepasar los problemas que ha tenido con su padre.

—Wow, sí que tienes un razonamiento muy avanzado.

—Lo sé, pero tengo una duda, ¿Estos símbolos forzosamente los representan a ustedes o también pueden representar a otras personas?

—Honestamente realmente nunca había pensado en eso ¿Tienes más preguntas?

—Sí, ¿Quienes saben de la existencia de esta cueva?

—Al parecer solo mi tío Ford, McGucket, Nathaniel Noroeste, quien fue el que llevó todas las artesanías de los antiguos pobladores de Gravity Falls a la mansión, y yo, al parecer todos los residentes del pueblo desconocen estas cuevas.

—Pero si McGucket sabe sobre estas cuevas ¿Cómo es posible que no aparezcan en sus mapas ni que sus satélites las puedan detectar?

—Porque antes de finalizar el verano mi tío Ford, McGucket y yo venimos a bloquear la cueva con el sistema de seguridad que viste en la entrada, ya que aquí fue el primer lugar donde mi tío invocó a Bill, y no queremos correr ese riesgo otra vez, es por eso que también aislamos la cueva para que no fuera posible ser escaneada con algún satélite del gobierno.

—Otra pregunta ¿Crees que las acciones de Modoc el sabio sean las causante de que cosas paranormales ocurran en Gravity Falls?

—De hecho esa es una teoría, aunque aún no hemos podido comprobarla.

—Y suponiendo que así fuera, crees que esto afecte a otras partes del mundo.

—De hecho he investigado eso y he descubierto que Gravity Falls no es el único lugar donde se dice que hay fenómenos paranormales de esta magnitud, de hecho hay una ciudad llamada Endsville donde se dice que también ocurren eventos paranormales en una gran proporción, en otra ciudad llamada Amity park se dice que tiene el mayor número de avistamientos fantasmales en el mundo, e incluso hay un pequeño campamento en Canadá que se dice también está rodeado de muchos misterios, pero honestamente creo que todos esos lugares mientes y que lo que dicen es solo para atraer turistas, así como hacemos en Gravity Falls.

—Con la diferencia de que los fenómenos paranormales son reales aquí.

—Sí, pero los turistas no lo sabes.

—Una última pregunta.

—Creo que ya he contestado muchas preguntas por hoy, además es mejor que nos vayamos, si Mabel descubre que la dejé por venir aquí me meteré en problema.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también escape de mis hermanas y si no regreso pronto, Lori me convertirá en un pretzel humano, pero hay algo de suma importancia que debo preguntar.

—De acuerdo, pregunta.

— ¿Porque me confías toda esta información? ¿Acaso ya confías en mí?

—No, es solo que ahora que todo esto terminó, finalmente puedo borrarte la memoria —Dipper le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora andando, tenemos que irnos o nos meteremos en problemas—.ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

—Dipper, tengo otra pregunta.

— De acuerdo, dila, pero será la última que responda.

— ¿Le estabas viendo los glúteos a Mabel mientras retornaba a su dimensión?

— ¡Claro que no! —Dipper se ruborizó—.esa tipa estaba loca, tú misma lo viste.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, es normal que a tu edad te intereses por el sexo femenino, de hecho puedo apostar que en algún momento has visto de esa manera a alguna de mis hermanas e incluso tal vez a Wendy o Pacífica

—Lisa, detente por favor, no hablaré de eso contigo.

—De acuerdo, pero cuando necesites información yo te la puedo brindar.

—Ya tengo la información necesaria, no creo que sea necesario hablar esto contigo —Cuando se encontraron cerca de la entrada de la cueva, el visor les marcó una transmisión entrante, paso siguiente, del lado izquierdo en el centro apareció un cuadro donde podían ver a McGucket en tiempo real.

—" _Finalmente pude hacer contacto con ustedes, ¿Está todo bien?_

—Sí, encontramos el portal y logramos cerrarlo.

—" _Me alegra oír eso" —_ En el visor se mostró un nuevo punto de destino—." _Sigan el marcador hasta este punto, ahí encontraran un transporte que los traerá a la mansión, quiero que me cuenten todo lo que ocurrió durante su misión._

—De acuerdo, ahí estaremos.

Después de que la llamada con McGucket finalizó, ambos salieron de la cueva y volvieron a cerrarla, después de esto se dirigieron hacia el punto marcado por McGucket, donde encontraron una limosina, la cual los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión.  
.

.

.

.

.

"RK QR, FHUUDURQ HO SRUWDO, ODVWLPD TXH HVR QR FDPELD QDGA, DXQ DVL GLVIUXWHQ VX YLFWRULD, SRU DKRUD"


	21. Capítulo 18: Superhalloween parte 3

Capítulo 18: Superhalloween parte 3: El final de la noche.

El exterior de la mansión estaba repleta de gente, había una gran fila que esperaba entrar para poder pedir dulces en ese lugar, en la entrada se encontraba el hijo de McGucket, quien se encargaba de repartir los dulces al pueblo.

La limosina hizo un desvío y los llevó a la entrada trasera de la mansión, en la cual no había nadie, lo que era perfecto para entrar sin ser vistos, una vez dentro, ambos se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio donde McGucket estaba hablando con alguien por su comunicador.

—Dame el reporte de tu misión.

—" _Hasta ahora solo hemos tenido cinco incidentes de avistamientos en lo que va de la noche, de los cuales en uno un turista fue atacado, estos se produjeron en las cercanías del bosque, al parecer hay una criatura cerca._

—El alcalde Tyler ya envió a la policía a esa zona para que alejen a los turistas de ahí, y yo envié a uno de mis chicos para que elimine a la criatura.

—" _¿Crees que haya más criaturas sueltas por el pueblo?"_

—Mis satélites no detectan a alguna otra criatura, así que es poco probable,aun así necesito que mantengas a tus chicos alerta en caso de más incidentes.

—" _De acuerdo, le diré a Powers que haga otro recorrido por el pueblo en busca de problemas"._

—Si tiene alguna novedad házmela saber lo antes posible, Preston.

—" _Bien" —_ La llamada terminó en ese instante, justo cuando los chicos entraban al laboratorio, una vez que McGucket se dio cuenta de su presencia rápidamente fue con ellos.

—Mis satélites lo confirman pero necesito que ustedes me lo diga ¿Cerraron el portal?

—Sí, ya todo termino —Dijo Dipper de manera optimista.

— ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! —McGucket comenzó a reír mientras hacia su clásico baile de minero, algo que Lisa y Dipper vieron extraño pero divertido, después de notar lo que estaba haciendo, McGucket se detuvo y trató de recuperar su postura seria—.Lamento que hayan visto eso, pese a que el tratamiento de Albert me ha ayudado mucho, de vez en cuando llegó a tener este tipo de reacciones.

— ¿Quién es Albert? —Preguntó Lisa.

—Es un psicópata que se hace llamar psiquiatra, pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que su misión fue exitosa, vean esto —McGucket les mostró el mapa del pueblo—. Ya no hay señales de portales, y de todas las criaturas que lograron entrar al pueblo solo queda una que se encuentra en el bosque, pero Tyrone ya va tras ella.

— ¿Cómo es posible que más criaturas lograron cruzaron al pueblo?

—Veras, Lisa, durante su misión aparecieron tres portales más en los alrededores del bosque, estos portales fueron de baja intensidad y gracias a la pronta respuesta de la sociedad del ojo segado pudimos cerrarlos, y aunque algunas criaturas lograron cruzar, Tyrone ya ha derrotado a casi todas, así que tal parece que todo termino al fin.

—Eso parece, pero aún hay algo que no hemos resuelto —dijo Dipper—. Según lo que me dijiste, al inicio del verano se detectó una presencia poderosa entrando al pueblo al mismo tiempo que los Loud llegaron a Gravity Falls, y esa misma señal de energía fue detectada un día después en la cafetería mientras los Loud se encontraba ahí, esa era la razón que nos hizo sospechar que los Loud fueran los causantes de lo que ocurría en el pueblo, además mencionaste que los ataques y avistamientos de criaturas aumentaron desde que ellos llegaron al pueblo.

— ¿Todo lo que dijo Dipper es cierto?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, Lisa, ya lo resolví.

— Explícalo.

—Verás, aunque al inicio estaba esa teoría, tuve que desecharla, para empezar, ustedes no pudieron ser los causantes de lo que ocurría en el pueblo ya que los ataques empezaron apenas meses después del Raromagedón, y gracias a tu teoría me di cuenta que el aumento de los avistamientos y ataques de criaturas se debía a que la actividad del portal iba en aumento, en pocas palabras ni tu familia ni son culpables de lo que ocurre en el pueblo.

—Y qué hay de la extraña "presencia poderosa" que detectaste al inicio del verano, la cual entró al pueblo al mismo tiempo que nosotras y luego fue detectada en la cafetería a la misma hora en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Esa energía fue un error de mis satélites y escáneres, ya que después de esas dos ocasiones no volví a detectar esa extraña energía de nuevo.

—Me alegra que mi familia no haya sido la causante de esto, pero ahora que todo se aclaró ¿Qué sigue?

—Lo siguiente es borrar tu memoria y la de tu familia —McGucket le disparó a Lisa con el rayo criogénico, atrapándola y dejando libre solo su cabeza—.Agradezco todo lo qué hiciste, sin duda fuiste indispensable para terminar con todo este asunto, así que me gustaría agradecerte de alguna forma ¿Qué te gustaría como recompensa?

—Que no borraras mi memoria.

—Lo siento, pero aunque fuiste de gran ayuda para resolver esta situación, no podemos dejar que nadie fuera del pueblo sepa acerca de lo que ocurre del pueblo, así que pide lo que sea.

— ¿Y si borraras mi memoria como sé que me darás lo que pida?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo, tal vez te lo de como premio de una rifa o algo así, pero ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?

—No hay nada que quiera de ti, salvo poder conservar mis recuerdos.

—Ya te explique que no es posible, pero si no hay nada que quieras entonces borraré tu memoria —McGucket programó el borra memorias y apuntó a la cabeza de Lisa—. Gracias por todo.

— ¡Alto! —Ambos voltearon a ver a Dipper—. No es necesario que le borremos la memoria, al menos por ahora.

— ¿De qué hablas, Dipper? tú mismo insististe que era necesario.

—Lo sé, pero ella nos ayudó con todo el problema de los portales, si no fuera por ella tal vez no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la ubicación del portal hasta después y no sabríamos que problemas se podrían haber causado.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto, Dipper?

—Ella nos ayudó mucho con este problema, sacrificó su tiempo libre para resolver un problema que no era de ella, aun sin ser del pueblo y sin tener la responsabilidad, así que creo que es justo que pueda conservar su memoria, al menos hasta el final del verano, donde borraremos su memoria y la de su familia.

— ¿Quieres que su familia también conserven su memoria?

— Ellos no se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurre en Gravity Falls, bueno, tal vez con excepción de los que fueron secuestrados por la sociedad del ojo segado, pero no creo que sean un peligro para el pueblo.

—Pero que hay de la niña que los Gnomos…..

—Ya resolví eso, no es necesario hablar de eso nunca más.

— ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión, Dipper?

—Completamente.

—Está bien —McGucket descongeló a Lisa—.pero a partir de ahora tú serás el responsable de lo que haga la familia Loud.

—Hecho, ahora sí me disculpas, nos tenemos que ir, si Mabel sabe que estoy o estuve aquí me matará.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Dipper, sé que sacrificaste gran parte de tu verano por ayudar, pero si no fuera por ti no podría haber resuelto esto por mí mismo, por favor entreguen todo el equipo que utilizaron —Lisa le entregó todo el equipo a McGucket

—No es nada, fue duro, pero también fue divertido, extrañaré utilizar esto —Dipper comenzó a quitarse su gabardina y dejar sus armas.

—Dipper, la gabardina la hizo tu tío especialmente para ti, debes conservarla al igual que su arma de energía y el borra memorias, tal vez ya no haya nada peligroso fuera, pero recuerda que aún debemos borrar la memoria de los turistas.

—De acuerdo, gracias —McGucket le dio un vistazo a la gabardina, la cual se encontraba en un deplorable estado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, quizás deberías dejar la gabardina, la repararé y te la enviaré mañana por la mañana —Dipper le entregó la gabardina—.Y por favor lleva el experimento 618 de vuelta al laboratorio de tu tío, disculpa por no haberte avisado que tomé el arma, y Lisa, fuiste de gran ayuda en este caso, muchas de tus teorías e investigaciones ayudaron a terminar con este asunto rápidamente, te agradezco por eso.

—Fue de mi agrado trabajar contigo, McGucket, espero que en un futuro podamos colaborar en otros proyectos, independientemente de si borras mi memoria o no.

—Lo haremos, pero por ahora concéntrate en terminar el prototipo del arma en la que has estado trabajando, sé que lo estabas desarrollando para esta situación, pero puede tener otros usos.

—Eso haré, y gracias por permitirme acceder a tu base de datos, aunque me gustaría que esta aun estuviera disponible para poder consultarla.

—Lo estará, aunque no encontrarás nada más que lo que ya has leído, y antes de que se vayan, hay algo que tengo que darles —McGucket les dio un gran saco lleno de caramelos en todas las presentaciones posibles a cada uno—.sé que este día es especial para ustedes y que por venir a ayudar ya no pudieron disfrutar la noche, espero esto lo compense, y por cierto, una limosina los está esperando fuera para llevarlos a la cabaña, dentro de ella encontraran tu disfras de superhalloween, Lisa.

—Muchas gracias, nos veremos después.

Antes de siquiera poder retirarse del laboratorio se escuchó una alarma proveniente de la computadora de McGucket, junto a eso es comenzaron a imprimir unas hojas con datos que McGucket inmediatamente leyó.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Es el multiverso, Dipper, al parecer está deteriorándose más rápido de lo que predije.

— ¿Eso es malo?

—Para el multiverso en general sí, pero para nosotros no, aun nos encontramos lo suficientemente alejados para que esto nos afecte.

— ¿Pero no deberíamos hacer algo?, si esto sigue así en cualquier momento podría afectarnos.

—Por desgracia no podemos hacer nada desde aquí, ya que la única forma de resolver esto es que los tres chicos que se encuentran perdidos entre las dimensiones regresen a sus respectivas dimensiones, pero eso no depende de nosotros, pero no te preocupes, según los datos que recién llegaron, ya hay diferentes personas que se están encargando de este problema, los datos también mencionan que alguien esta tras uno de estos chicos perdidos con la misión de matarlo para evitar que las dimensiones sigan colapsando.

— ¿Matarlo? ¿No es algo muy extremista?

—Medidas desesperadas para tiempos desesperados, Dipper, tal vez sea cruel, pero es lo mejor para todos.

—Entiendo, nos vemos después, McGucket, y gracias por los dulces.

Mientras Dipper y Lisa salían del laboratorio, Lisa escuchó que McGucket recibió una trasmisión, y aprovechando que Dipper corrió al baño a ponerse su disfraz, decidió espiar un poco.

—Dame el reporte de tu misión.

—" _Ya maté a la criatura del bosque, después de eso realicé un escaneo pero no he detectado más criaturas por el pueblo, al parecer no fueron muchas las que lograron colarse antes de que tu otro equipo cerrara el portal, creo que finalmente terminó todo"_ —Esa voz no era la misma de Tyrone, pero le resultaba muy familiar a Lisa, sin duda la había escuchado en algún lado, pero no podía reconocerla ya que esta estaba siendo distorsionada por la mascarilla que solía llevar Tyrone para proteger su identidad.

—Sí, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

—" _¿Y ahora me presentaras al resto del equipo?"_

—No, pese a que todo terminó lo mejor es que no tengan contacto, solo por seguridad.

—" _No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tu mandas"._

— ¿Vendrás a la mansión?

—" _No, tengo un lugar al que ir"_

—De acuerdo, en ese caso te veré después, Tyrone.

— "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

—Tyrone, ¿No era esa de la forma en la que te hacías llamar?

—No, recuerda que te dije que no quería ningún nombre en clave, además, no utilizaría un nombre tan ridículo.

—Un momento, pero si tú no eres….. —.McGucket guardó silencio por unos momentos, parecía estar pensando algunas cosas en silencia—. Mierda, creo que la cagué.

—" _¿A que te refieres?"_

—No es nada, solo una pequeña confusión, nos vemos después.

—" _De acuerdo, cambio y fuera"_

Lisa escuchó atentamente la conversación que McGucket y la analizó cuidadosamente, tal vez pareciera que esta conversación no tendría importancia, pero para Lisa había sido esencial para su pequeña investigación.

—Al parecer mis sospechas estaba en lo correcto —Lisa tomó y mordió una barra de chocolate—. No estaba equivocada sobre tu identidad, "Tyrone".

— ¿Dijiste algo, Lisa? —preguntó Dipper mientras regresaba con Lisa.

—No es nada, regresemos a la cabaña.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, ahí los esperaba un auto que los llevarías la cabaña del misterio.

* * *

Mientras los chicos descansaban dentro del vehículo que los llevaría a la cabaña, Dipper nuevamente observó el pueblo, este estaba más tranquilo que antes, la mayoría de las sandias que adornaban las calles ya habían sido apagadas, lo que indicaba que el final del superhalloween ya estaba cerca.

Dipper observó a Lisa, estaba dormida, y no la culpaba, podía ser una súper genio con una mentalidad más madura que la mayoría, pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo una niña de cuatro años, además, su noche había sido más agotadora de lo que esperaba, había sido más agotadora de lo que incluso Dipper esperaba, no creyó que una simple misión de cerrar un portal terminaría convirtiéndose en una pelea por sobrevivir, una pelea donde enfrentó a criaturas de diferentes universos, e incluso convivio con las versiones alterna de su hermana y su peor enemigo, sin duda tenía que escribir toda esta aventura en su diario, así que de su saco de mago sacó aquel diario que Dipper había comenzado a escribir justo al final del verano pasado.

La apariencia de esta era similar a los diarios de su tío, la única diferencia era el logo frente a él, el cual era el pino, símbolo que lo representaba en la rueda, bajo este símbolo se podían notar residuos de pegamento, muestras de que en algún momento había habido otro símbolo que fue cambiado recientemente.

Dipper abrió el diario y hojeó las primeras páginas con nostalgia, ya que en estas había relatado todos sus pensamientos y experiencias vividas durante los últimos días de su estancia en Gravity Falls hace un año, después de estas páginas había una sección de leyendas urbanas y misterios de su comunidad junto con su respectiva investigación, misterios que, por desgracia resultaron ser falsos, aunque era algo obvio que lo serían, aunque él realmente esperaba que fueran verdad.

Dipper seguía hojeando las páginas mientras las leía con nostalgia, sin duda este diario era invaluable para Dipper, aunque por desgracia para él no todo en su diario era grato, ya que después de las páginas donde escribía sobre los planes que tenía preparados para su verano en Gravity Falls, se encontraba una sección nada agradable para él.

 **OOOOO**

A solo dos días antes de terminar el ciclo escolar, Dipper se encontraba bajo un árbol escribiendo en su diario sobre el resultado de su investigación sobre "El fantasma de la niña de los sapos", la cual, según la leyenda, era una niña que amaba tanto a los sapos que entraba al laboratorio de biología por las noches para liberarlos antes de que fueran utilizados en las prácticas de anatomía, un viernes por la noche, mientras realizaba una de sus incursiones nocturnas, la niña resbaló de la ventana por la que entraba al laboratorio y su cabeza golpeó la esquina de una de las mesas del laboratorio, muriendo en el instante, siendo su cuerpo encontrado hasta el lunes, según la leyenda, el fantasma de esta niña se puede ver entrar por la misma ventana por las noches, en busca de los sapos que no pudo liberar ese fatídico día, claro que después de una pequeña investigación, Dipper encontró la verdad: esta historia era falsa, fue inventada por el conserje para evitar que los miembros del club de biología se quedaran hasta tarde en el laboratorio y así poder hacer su labor, aunque lo curioso es que había alumnos e incluso maestros que afirmaban haber visto a esta niña fantasma, incluso había evidencia fotográfica, la cual casualmente había sido obtenida por el conserje.

Después de escribir esto, Dipper comenzó a escribir sobre aventuras que esperaba tener en Gravity Falls en compañía de sus amigos, incluso hizo una lista donde enumeraba los misterios a los que quería darle respuesta, siendo el más importante el pozo sin fondo, un misterio que ni siquiera su tío Ford había podido descifrar.

Mientras terminaba de escribir esto, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, por desgracia para Dipper, reconocía esa voz, la cual solo significaba una cosa, problemas.

— ¡Hey, cerebrito! ¿No es muy temprano para empezar con tus rarezas? —dijo un chico acercándose a Dipper, este iba acompañado por dos más.

—Largo de aquí, Trent.

Trent, un chico dos años mayor que Dipper que iba en su mismo grupo, ya que había repetido el grado varias veces, alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules, bajas calificaciones, capitán del equipo de Futbol americano, siempre vistiendo su uniforme de deportes color rojo, un cabeza hueca y brabucón de tiempo completo, prácticamente era el clásico estereotipo del deportista cabeza hueca que puede ser visto en cualquier película juvenil creada por cualquier cadena televisiva, incluso su trasfondo era un estereotipo en sí, un chico que tiene todo lo que puede desear, excepto la atención de sus padres, y la única forma de ser feliz era haciendo infelices a los demás.

Trent había hecho de la escuela su patio de juegos, molestando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, sin embargo él había elegido a Dipper como su víctima predilecta después de que Mabel rechazo salir con él, haciéndole la vida imposible cada que podía.

—No lo molestes, o te lanzará un hechizo —dijo uno de los acompañantes de Trent.

—O levantará un ejército de zombies para que te ataquen —dijo el segundo acompañante, para luego comenzar a soltar una carcajada junto a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Nada en realidad, solo ¡Esto! —de un rápido movimiento, Trent arrebató el diario de Dipper.

— ¡Hey! ¡Devuélvelo!

—Tranquilo, solo quiero echar un vistazo a lo que escribes —Dipper trató de levantarse, pero los acompañantes de Trent se lo impidieron—.Chicos, ¡Tiene que escuchar esto! "Finalmente volveremos a Gravity Falls, esperé mucho por este día, hay tantas cosas quiero hacer, tantas aventuras que quiero vivir y tantos misterios por resolver que no sé por dónde empezar" sí que eres patético, amigo—.Dipper trató de levantarse, pero nuevamente fue detenido—. "Aunque aún hay muchos misterios por resolver, decidí enumerarlos según su prioridad, 1-Descubrir el misterio del pozo sin fondo; 2-descubrir el misterio de la cabeza del lago"—.Aprovechando que los tres chicos estaban distraídos, Dipper logró levantarse y arrebatar el diario, sin embargo algo cayó de este, algo de sumo valor—. ¿Qué es esto?—. Trent levantó ese pedazo de papel—. "Nos vemos el siguiente verano", que clase de estupidez es esta.

— ¡Oye, devuélveme eso! —Dipper se acercó a Trent para recuperar la nota, pero este lo empujo violentamente contra el árbol donde anteriormente había estado recargado.

— ¿O si no que harás, pino? No eres…

Dipper no entendió que sucedió en ese momento, no sabe porque, solo sabe que esa palabra "pino" despertó algo dentro de él, algo no muy agradable, ya que solo había un ser que lo llamaba así.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su puño se encontraba en el rostro de Trent, quien tenía una cara de sorprendido, al parecer Dipper lo había golpeado, aunque el que se encontraba más sorprendido era Dipper en sí, él no era violento y nunca haría algo así, pero de alguna forma lo había hecho.

—Vaya, el pequeño tiene valor, veamos cuanto tardo en quitárselo —Trent se colocó en guardia, Dipper sabía lo que venía, pero no tenía miedo, estaba harto de los abusos de Trent, así que decidió enfrentarlo.

Dipper sabía que no ganaría, sin embargo no sentía miedo, ya había pasado por cosas peores como para temer a un simple brabucón, así que aunque tenía todas las de perder no huyó, por el contrario, se paró de manera firme, en su rostro se reflejaba valor y confianza, algo que notó Trent y lo hizo dudar, prueba de esto es que en su rostro reflejaba temor y duda.

Dipper trató de arrebatarle la nota a Trent, pero sus dos acompañantes se lanzaron contra él y lo derribaron, luego, mientras uno lo sostenía el otro lo golpeaba, Trent tomó el diario de Dipper y comenzó a escribir algo en él.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz!

— ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO! —Trent volteó para confrontar a quien había dicho esto—. ¿¡Mabel!?—.Al escuchar este nombre, los acompañantes de Trent dejaron de golpear a Dipper.

— ¿¡Qué le hacen a mi hermano!?

—Tranquila, solo estamos… —una bofetada por parte de Mabel silenció a Trent en seco.

— ¡Vete de aquí o te las veras conmigo!

—Chicos, vámonos —Trent se acercó a Dipper y dejo su diario junto a él—. Nos vemos después, Fenómeno—Mientras reían y se alejaban del lugar, Mabel se acercó a su hermano.

— ¿Estas bien, Dipper?

— Si, no pasa nada.

—Pero Dipper, estás todo golpeado.

—No te preocupes, Mabel, estoy bien.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, solo vámonos —Mabel ayudó a Dipper a reincorporarse y juntos de fueron a casa, durante todo el camino, Dipper no dijo una sola palabra.

Era obvio que Dipper no estaba bien, estaba herido, devastado, pero no por la golpiza, había recibido peores golpes el verano pasado, estaba herido moralmente, no por las ofensas, ya que estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas, sino porque Trent había tomado algo muy importante para él y se lo había llevado, Trent se había quedado con la nota que todos sus amigos habían firmado para él y que Wendy le había dado el día que se fueron de Gravity Falls.

 **OOOOO**

Después de ese evento, Mabel había ayudado a Dipper a ocultar sus heridas con maquillaje, esto le ahorro a Dipper una confrontación por parte de sus padres e incluso una por parte de sus amigos de la cabaña del misterio, ya que estaba seguro que si ellos lo veían en ese estado harían preguntas y tendría que tocar ese tema, y era de algo de lo que no quería hablar, por suerte para él, pudo ocultar todos esos moretones y cortadas de sus amigos hasta que estos desaparecieron por si mismos casi una semana después de haber llegado a Gravity Falls, aunque claro, pasar la mayoría del tiempo ayudando a McGucket en el asunto de los portales había ayudado también.

Leer estas páginas traían malos recuerdos de ese día a Dipper, en estas se encontraban múltiples insultos a su persona, a su familia, insultos a sus amigos de Gravity Falls e incluso insultos a Mabel, donde la palabra "Puta" era la menor de las ofensas, sin embargo, Dipper decidió conservar estas páginas, ya que eran un recordatorio de la humillación que sufrió ese día, algo que el mismo se juró que no volvería a pasar, también era un recordatorio de que debía ser más fuerte si realmente quería proteger a los que le importaban, ya que en esta ocasión él había sido la víctima, pero si hubiera sido Mabel y él no pudiera ayudarla, no se lo perdonaría.

Por suerte para Dipper, tenía amigos que lo ayudarían en esto, y estos fueron Rudo y los hombretauros, quienes accedieron entrenarlo como agradecimiento por todas las veces que él los había ayudado, también estuvo Lynn, quien había sido un gran apoyo para él desde que comenzó a entrenar con ella, no solo en la parte deportiva, sino que le había ayudado a tener más confianza en sí mismo, eso sin contar que todo este entrenamiento le había ayudado a combatir a las criaturas que enfrentaba mientras estaba en la misión de cerrar los portales.

Después de terminar de leer estas páginas, continúo hojeando el diario, donde relataba todo lo que había estado haciendo mientras trabajaba con McGucket, en este explicaba todas las misiones que había tenido e incluso tenía información de las criaturas que había enfrentado, información que tendría que actualizar con los datos que había recabado McGucket.

Después de haber llegado al final de sus notas, comenzó a escribir sobre toda la aventura que había tenido esa noche, relatando paso a paso todo lo que sucedió ese día, desde su pelea con Hannah hasta la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Mabel, pero mientras escribía sobre su encuentro con la versión alterna de Mabel, su teléfono recibió la alerta de haber recibido un mensaje de voz por parte de Lynn, así que lo reprodujo.

—"¡MÁS TE VALE NO HABERTE ESCAPADO CON MCGUCKET OTRA VEZ, O DE LO CONTRARIO YO...! —Dipper no terminó de escuchar el mensaje, ya podía imaginarse lo que su hermana estaba por decir, al parecer Lynn no pudo ocultar la ausencia de Dipper por mucho tiempo, pero eso ya no importaba, al llegar a la cabaña finalmente podría contarle a Mabel sobre todo y finalmente todo regresaría a la normalidad.

* * *

Su transporte los dejó a varios metro de la cabaña, ya que no querían ser vistos llegando en una limosina o tendrían que contestar cientos de preguntas, así que caminaron hasta la entrada, y en cuando pusieron un píe en el pórtico, Mabel abrió la puerta, junto a ella se encontraban todas las Loud, quienes no parecían estar de mejor humor.

Dipper estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su hermana se adelantó.

— ¡Dipper! ¡Creí que esta noche no me abandonarías! ¡Esta vez que fue tan importante como para dejarme! ¿¡Fuiste con McGucket otra vez!?

—Yo...

—Lo siento, Mabel, fue mi culpa que Dipper se ausentara —el enojo de Mabel pareció disminuir un poco al escuchar esto.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lisa?

—Durante nuestro recorrido, encontré otra ruta que nos ayudaría a recaudar un mayor número de dulces, así que llamé a Dipper para que me ayudara a recorrer esta nueva ruta, lamentó que esto haya sido una molestia.

— ¿Pero porque te fuiste sin avisarnos?, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti —increpó Lori

—Lo siento, pero no debía perder tiempo, además necesitaba que ustedes continuaran con la ruta trazada —Lisa llevó sus manos hacia su espalda—.en señal de disculpa les ofrezco todos los dulces recolectados—. Lisa tomó ambos sacos que McGucket les había dado, le entregó uno a Mabel y otro a sus hermanas.

—Aun así debiste avisarnos que te irías, sin embargo creo que esto lo valió.

—Mis disculpas, hermana mayor, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos y todo se aclaró, ¡Qué empiece la fiesta! —Dijo Mabel mientras arrojaba todos los dulces al aire, dando por iniciada una celebración post Superhalloween.

* * *

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que regresaron de pedir dulces, pero todos seguían divirtiéndose como nunca mientras ingerían grandes cantidades de dulces, al parecer el plan había funcionado, ya que habían logrado recolectar una gran cantidad de dulces, sin duda la noche fue todo un éxito.

Mientras la celebración se llevaba a cabo, Dipper se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de beber, solo para encontrar a Lisa ahí, escribiendo algo en su libreta.

—Deberías relajarte un poco, todo terminó, disfruta la celebración —Dipper le dio una barra de chocolate.

—Me reuniré con ustedes en un momento, solo estoy revisando algunos cálculos de mi proyecto.

— ¿Tú proyecto? ¿Te refieres al arma que utilizaste para derrotar a Piramid Head?

—Si, como pudiste notar, el arma es efectiva contra las criaturas, pero aún no puedo hacer que funcione adecuadamente.

—Deberías relajarte un poco, de todos modos ya no será necesaria esa arma.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar este proyecto inconcluso —Lisa continuó con sus cálculos.

—Oye, gracias—. Lisa dejó su cuaderno de lado y volteo a ver a Dipper—. Gracias por ayudarme con Mabel, si no hubiera sido por ti, habría tenido más problemas de los que ya tengo.

—No es nada, de hecho yo debo agradecerte por dejarme conservar mis recuerdos.

—Creo que era lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de que nos ayudaste con todo esto.

—Aunque McGucket tenía razón, desde que descubrí tu laboratorio secreto tu quisiste borrar mi memoria, pero la sospecha de McGucket te lo impedía y ahora que finalmente lo pudiste hacer no lo hiciste ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Tus hermanas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Leni ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Schmebulok —Dipper tomó una soda y le dio un gran trago—.no sé si lo hayas notado, pero Schmebulok no es precisamente el gnomo más popular, de hecho sufre rechazo por parte de los demás gnomos, eso debido a que todos en su linaje han sido algo así como los tontos del pueblo, esa es una de las razones es por las que Soos le ofreció trabajo en la cabaña, para ayudarlo a alejarse de sus problemas, pero desde que llegó Leni y ha pasado tiempo con él, Schmebulok ha estado de buen humor, ya no parece estar triste y es obvio que ambos disfrutan pasar el tiempo juntos—.Dipper dio otro trago a su soda—.pasar el tiempo con Lynn ha sido increíble, ella es una chica genial, entrenar con ella me ayudó a liberar mucho del estrés que tenía acumulado, y también me enseñó a pelear, algo que me sacó de apuros en más de una ocasión, y ella tiene una gran amistad con los hombretauros y con rudo, si borro la memoria de toda tu familia, estaría negando a Schmebulok o a los hombretauros el convivir con ellas y no quiero que eso acabe, además, que no te borraran la memoria fue tu deseo, considéralo como mi forma de darte las gracias por tu ayuda.

—Entiendo, gracias, Dipper.

—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con Mabel sobre todo este asunto, quiero arreglar todo lo antes posible.

—Espera, antes de que vayas me gustaría que leyeras esto —Lisa sacó de su libreta una hoja y se la entregó—.Solo llena este formato y podrás empezar estudios el siguiente semestre en el programa de niños superdotados de la universidad de Michigan.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Enserio!? Creí que eso solo era un soborno para permitirte formar parte de mi investigación.

—Al principio lo fue, pero realmente serías un buen candidato para el programa, la oferta de la beca y del apoyo económico también sigue en pie.

— ¡Yo...no sé qué decir! —Dipper no podía ocultar su emoción.

—No tienes que decir nada, solo firma la hoja y terminando el verano comenzaras tus estudios en Michigan.

— ¿Estudios? —Dijo Mabel mientras entraba a la cocina—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Acabo de ofrecerle a Dipper la oportunidad empezar con tus estudios el siguiente semestre en un programa de jóvenes superdotados en la universidad de Michigan, durante los siete años de duración del programa, todas sus habilidades serán puestas a prueba en clases avanzadas que explotarán todo su potencial, este programa también le permitirá terminar sus estudios antes que el resto, terminando sus estudios universitarios junto con una maestría a la edad de veintiún años, tal vez incluso menos considerando las capacidades de tu hermano, pero eso no es todo, también se le otorgará una beca del 100%, junto a un apoyo económico extra.

— ¿Todo esto es cierto?

—Sí ¿Qué opinas, Mabel?

—Esto es…

—Increíble, ¿cierto? —Interrumpió Dipper—.Es incluso mejor que la propuesta del tío Ford, me muero por inic…

— ¡No! ¡Es horrible!

— ¿De qué hablas, Mabel? Es una oportunidad única.

— ¿Enserio quieres pasar toda tu adolescencia recluido en una universidad?

—Tu hermano no estará recluido, él tendrá la oportunidad de salir del campus cada que él quiera….

— ¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que no tendrá tiempo de hacer nuevos amigos, de salir al cine ni nada de eso, pasarás toda tu adolescencia enfocada en tus estudios.

—Mabel, estaré en una escuela, no una cárcel, admito que tendré que sacrificar muchas cosas por mis estudios, pero en la universidad conoceré gente nueva, haré nuevos amigos con los que podré salir a pasarla bien.

—Pero ahí no encontrarás a nadie conocido.

—De hecho Lisa imparte clases ahí, además investigué sobre la universidad y descubrí que se encuentra muy cercana a Royal Woods, cuando quiera podré visitar a los Loud.

— ¿Pero qué hay de todas las personas que dejaras en California? Estoy seguro que Mamá, Papá y todos tus amigos te extrañaran.

—Tienes razón, tal vez mamá, papá y quizá el grupo de juegos de rol de la escuela me echen de menos, pero será por algo que realmente valdrá la pena, además no creo que nuestros padres tengan problema que vaya a Michigan a estudiar, de hecho ellos mismos dijeron que habrían aceptado que yo me hubiera quedado a estudiar con el tío Ford hace un año.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —Los ojos de Mabel soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Mabel, aunque me vaya nunca te dejaré sola, todos los días te escribiré, te llamaré e incluso haremos videochat, y todos los veranos seguiré viniendo a Gravity Falls.

—No me refiero solo a eso ¿Qué hay de nuestros planes para la adolescencia? ¿Qué hay de ganar todos los años el concurso de disfraces de la escuela juntos? ¿Qué hay de visitar el antiguo hogar de nuestros tíos en Seattle? ¿Qué hay de conocer la playa donde ellos solía jugar? ¿O qué hay del viaje en bote que compartiríamos con nuestros tíos?

—Podemos hacerlo en….

—Dipper, mírame a los ojos —Dipper hizo caso a su hermana—. ¿Enserio prefieres pasar toda tu adolescencia en una universidad en lugar de disfrutarla junto conmigo?

Dipper estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo evitar observar la mirada de su hermana, la cual mostraba una profunda tristeza, esto lo hizo pensar ¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien al aceptar la propuesta de Lisa?, Lisa tenía razón al decir que esta oportunidad era única, tal vez nunca tendría una oportunidad similar, una oportunidad que no solo afectaría su presente, también afectaría su futuro, era cierto que tendría que sacrificar algunas cosas si aceptaba la propuesta de Lisa, ¿Pero no siempre se tenían que sacrificar algunas cosas para lograr un objetivo? ¿Pero ese sacrificio valía la pena? ¿Valía la pena dejar a su hermana, su familia y a sus pocos amigos? ¿Acaso eso no era ser egoísta?

Dipper miró fijamente a su hermana, luego miró la hoja de registro, tenía que elegir, así que lo pensó un poco más, y finalmente se acercó a Lisa, su decisión ya estaba hecha.

—Lo siento mucho, Lisa, pero Mabel tiene razón, creo que me estoy apresurando en tomar una decisión.

—Dipper, te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor, la oportunidad que estas rechazando es única, dudo que en el futuro alguien te haga una propuesta similar.

—Ya lo hice y ya tomé mi decisión.

— ¿Es tu respuesta final?

—Si —aunque Dipper había tomado su decisión, algo en su interior le decía que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

—No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero la respeto, aun así te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor, si cambias de opinión házmelo saber, la oferta estará disponible hasta el final del verano —Lisa salió de la cocina.

—Dipper, gracias por preferir pasar el tiempo conmigo en lugar de pasarlo en la universidad, significa mucha para mí.

—No, Mabel, yo te agradezco por hacerme dar cuenta de que estuve a punto de tomar una decisión apresuradamente.

—No es nada, pero realmente creí aceptarías la oferta.

—Mabel, si no acepté la oferta de Ford de quedarme con él hace un año ¿Crees que aceptaría esta? ¿Crees que preferiría pasar mi adolescencia encerrado en una escuela que contigo?

—Gracias, Dipper —Mabel abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

—No es nada, Mabel, por cierto, tengo que decirte algo —.Dipper rompió el abrazo—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que después de hoy no habría más secretos? pues empezaré desde hoy, no fui con Lisa a pedir dulces, fui con McGucket a terminar el asunto que teníamos pendiente, verás, realmente no existió nunca un invento, la verdad es que... —Mabel tapó la boca de su hermano.

—Dipper, agradezco que finalmente que cuentes la verdad, pero ahora nos estamos divirtiendo ¿Qué te parece si me dices todo mañana?

—Está bien.

—Entonces regresemos a la sala, tenemos que llegar a los dulces antes de que se terminen.

— ¡Andando!

Mabel y Dipper corrieron a la sala, donde los Loud habían decidido llevar a cabo una guerra de dulces, mientras esta llegaba a un punto máximo, la duda regresó a Dipper, quien se preguntó por últimas vez ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?, aunque el trataba de convencerse que si lo había hecho, muy en el fondo sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, así como fue un error haber rechazado la propuesta de Ford hace un año, ¿Estaba cometiendo un error al rechazar la propuesta de Lisa? sin duda debía pensar mucho sobre este tema, la ventaja era que la propuesta seguía en pie hasta el final del verano, así que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar.

Después de la pelea, los chicos se encontraban cansados, decidieron pasar el resto de la noche descansando, así que simplemente decidieron platicar sobre el día que habían vivido y sobre lo que harían en lo que restaba del verano mientras comían dulces.

—Chicos —dijo Soos mientras entraba a la sala —sé que deben estar a reventar de comer tantos dulces, pero Melody preparó un pastel de carne para la cena, ¿Quieren probar?

Sin pensarlo mucho, todos corrieron a la cocina, todos menos Lincoln, quien aprovechó que no era visto para comer uno de los chocolates que había escondido en el compartimiento secreto de su capa, él sabía que si sus hermanas lo veían se molestarían con él por no compartir, pero también sabía que si no hacia esto no tendría la oportunidad de comerlos, ya que a sus hermanas les gustaban tanto como a él.

Lincoln metió la mano en su capa, pero sintió algo extraño ahí, así que lo tomó y lo sacó, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una hoja de papel que se encontraba doblada en tres partes, sin pensarlo mucho la abrió y leyó lo que ahí había escrito.

— "¿Te gusto? Si, sin duda, absolutamente" ¿Quién escribió esto?

.

.

.

.

.

"¿FXDQWDV RSRUWXQLGDGHV OH KDV FRVWDGR D WX KHUPDQR, PDEHO?"

* * *

 **Dipper y Lisa lo lograron, finalmente pudieron encontrar el portal, el cual era el causante de todo lo que ocurría en el pueblo y lograron cerrarlo, poniendo fin a toda la pesadilla que se había desatado en Gravity Falls, ahora con esto terminado finalmente podrán descansar, divertirse y hacer con todo lo que habían planeado para el verano, sin embargo no todo está resuelto, ya que aunque ya cerraron el portal, dieron fin a su misión e incluso se dio respuesta a varios de los misterios del fic, como ¿Por qué no había aparecido la abuela de Soos en el fic, siendo que ella se mudó a la cabaña del misterio desde el primer día que Soos se volvió el señor misterio? (De hecho me sorprende que nadie haya preguntado por ella hasta ahora), aún hay algunas cosas que siguen sin respuesta, como la identidad de Tyrone, algo que Lisa afirma ya tener respuesta, pero ¿Quién es?, otra cosa que no se ha resuelto es la relación Dipper-Mabel, ya que Dipper aún no le ha contado la verdad a Mabel, ¿Cómo la tomará?, también tenemos el problema de Lincoln, quien al parecer sabe mucho sobre las criaturas del pueblo, algo que tiene perplejo a Dipper, y muchas interrogantes más que posiblemente ustedes estén formulando, interrogantes que aun debemos resolver, y que se seguirán resolviendo en futuros capítulos.**

 **Vaya, sí que tarde mucho en publicar, les seré honesto, mi plan era que este capítulo se publicara antes del 24 de diciembre, pero no esperaba que este capítulo me tomara más tiempo del planeado, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba que este capítulo fuera tan extenso, con un total de +-** **29851** **palabras, solo contando la historia y la escena post créditos, sin contar las notas de autor, las cuales agregan +-** **2906** **palabras al capítulo, sin duda muy extenso, creo que no hace falta decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, un capitulo que sin duda abarcó más de lo que yo mismo esperaba, solo espero que por la extensión el capítulo no se tornara monótono, repetitivo, poco interesante e incluso pesado para leer (si lo leyeron antes de que lo dividiera) , si así fue, les pido una disculpa.**

 **Como habrán notado, este capítulo tuvo demasiadas referencias, no solo a otros fics, sino a otras franquicias que ni siquiera entran en el ámbito del terror o misterio, pero de todas estas, hubo dos cameos que fueron mis favoritos, el primero fue el de Piramid Head, algo que estaba esperando hacer desde que empecé a introducir a diferentes criaturas de otros universos, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que enfrentando a nuestros héroes, siendo la última criatura a la que se enfrenten antes de cerrar el portal, sin duda un duro reto a vencer, solo espero la pelea haya valido la pena.**

 **El segundo cameo, el cual fue mi favorito por la situación, fue el de Will y Mabel, quienes vienen de uno de los universos alternos más famosos en el fandom de Gravity Falls, el cual es el de Reverse Falls, un universo donde todo se invierte, ejemplo claro es el de Bill, quien en este universo pasa a ser Will, un ser que en pocas palabras, es patético, tan patético que incluso los gemelos Alegría lo convierten en su esclavo personal, y si, escribí alegría, porque en este universo Dipper y Mabel Alegría pasan a ser los antagonistas de la historia, siendo la contraparte de los gemelos Pines que todos conocemos, creo que esto lo notaron con Mabel, quien en el universo de Reverse Falls es todo lo contrario a la Mabel que conocemos, siendo cruel, despiadada y es la que está interesada en la magia, y por cierto, si quieren saber cuál era la apariencia de Mabel (la cual no se mencionó en el fic) los invito a buscar el tráiler de la novela visual de Reverse Falls.**

 **Con respecto a la siguiente actualización, no les puedo dar una fecha exacta, ya que, aunque aún sigo de vacaciones y de hecho mientras leen esto es probable que ya este escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, estoy tomándome un pequeño descanso para valorar y reacomodar ideas, esto con el fin de ver en qué dirección llevaré el fic a partir de ahora, ya que hay algunas cosas que me gustaría cambiar, como por ejemplo, uno de los planes que tengo para la segunda mitad del fic es darle más protagonismo los demás personajes, ya que siento que hay muchos personajes que he descuidado mucho, otra cosa que debo mencionar es que de día de reyes me auto regalé el diario tres de Gravity Falls, al leerlo encontré varios detalles que sin duda me han dado muchas ideas para agregar al fic, así como me hizo cambiar muchas ideas que ya tenía (De hecho gracias al diario este capítulo se atrasó por un par de días, ya que tuve que hacer algunos ajustes que influyeron en el desarrollo de la historia, como por ejemplo, la ubicación de la cueva donde Ford invocó a Bill por primera vez,, ya que había escrito que esta se encontraba en el interior del bosque, pero en el diario menciona que esta se encuentra tras la cascada, de hecho es la misma cueva donde Los gemelos Pines y Soos se refugiaron del** **Gobblewonker robot** **), así que por eso el reacomodo de ideas es obligatorio, aunque realmente no me tomará mucho.**

 **En resumen, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, aunque espero sea antes de los próximos quince días, y solo como adelanto, este será protagonizado por una de las hermanas Loud, una que aún no ha tenido su momento de brillar, aun cuando ha aparecido físicamente, interactuando con alguien, teniendo diálogos o como una simple mención en el prólogo y en los capítulos 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14, 16, 17 y 18, y solo como pista, no es Lily ¿Pueden adivinar quién es?**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a "YasuoKashida", "Sr. Kennedy", "necrowarrio", "GreenFics" y "arielaxelsanchez, quienes son nuevos seguidores del fic, espero les guste.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a "YasuoKashida", "Sr. Kennedy", "** **King . zero974** **", "joseph151" y "arielaxelsanchez", por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio como no tienen idea.**

 **Y como siempre, muchas gracias a "Sr. Kennedy", "Steven002D", "MightyMitch47", "AmadeusJohan" y "Shadow 13" por sus reviews, las cuales siempre disfruto leer y responder:**

 _ **Sr. Kennedy:**_ **Espero estés disfrutando tu viaje (o hayas disfrutado tu viaje, según sea el caso)**

 **Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior tanto como para considerar volverlo tu favorito, aunque como tú mismo mencionas, vienen más en camino, así que tal vez uno de los próximos capítulos se vuelva tu favorito.**

 **Los misterios seguirán llegando conforme avance el fic, así que mantente alerta a todas las pistas que se van dejando para tratar de resolverlos.**

 **Las interacciones también son de mis partes favoritas, siempre es divertido poner a dos personajes en una situación y tratar de imaginar cómo reaccionarían, es por eso que en el futuro quiero agregar más interacciones de este tipo.**

 **El Dipper vs Lisa no ha terminado, no te puedo decir más.**

 **Hasta este momento no he recibido comentarios negativos tras remover el Luaggie, algo que me deja buen sabor de boca de fandom, ya que son tolerantes con los gustos de otros miembros, por suerte no me pasó como en un grupo de SVLFDM, donde me insultaron a mas no poder y luego me bannearon del grupo solo por decir que no me gustaba el starco.**

 **Lypper o Dippcifica, eh ahí el dilema, no quiero adelantar mucho, así que solo te diré que tengo planes para ambos ships.**

 **Lo de los portales fue divertido para mí, siempre era interesante ver que criaturas incluir y como se comportarían en GF, aunque ahora que el portal causante de que los otros portales se abrieran está cerrado, estas apariciones se detendrán, ¿O no?**

 **Tu idea del crossover de TLH con peanuts se oye interesante, será interesante leer todas las situaciones que se pueden dar, espero pronto ver ese proyecto plasmado, y solo como consejo, si ya más o menos tiene las ideas para las interacciones o historias definidas, te recomiendo pensar en el inicio y el final de la historia y luego trata de ver como ese inicio te llevará al final, siendo las situaciones e historias los puentes para esto, eso me ha funcionado a mí con este fic, ya que lo primero que creé cuando inicie este fic fue como llegarían los Loud a GF, luego pensé en el final del fic y por ultimo pensé en las situaciones en las que se podrían meter los personajes, una vez que tenía esto simplemente fue ligar este inicio con una situación, y como esa situación me acercaba más al objetivo final, y todo eso desembocó en lo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero haberme dado a entender y no haberte confundido más.**

 **Sin más, te mando un gran saludo y te deseo mucho éxito en tus proyectos.**

 _ **Steven002D:**_ **Me alegra saber que no te molesta que esté tomando algunos puntos de tu historia para la mía, pero aunque no lo creas, esto tiene su porque, veras, como habrás notado, soy fanático de las referencias y menciones de algún evento o historia en otra (razón por la cual hago muchas de estas en mi fic), así que cuando comencé a leer tu fic me llamó la atención que lo que ocurría en él afectaba a todo el multiverso, pero al leer los otros fics que eran afectados era un poco extraño que no hubiera mención a esto, así que esa fue una de las razones por la que decidí incluir esos puntos de tu fic en las escenas de McGucket, dar a conocer esta problemática y hacer notar que todos los fanfics escritos por el fandom están conectados tanto de manera directa e indirecta, aunque eso no es todo, no puedo entrar en detalles ya que podría arruinar uno de los puntos más importantes de mi fic, solo te diré que mientras definía algunos puntos de mi historia, necesitaba "algo" para desencadenar "algo", y el caos que se ha formado gracias a los Lincolns perdidos entre dimensiones es lo que necesitaba, sé que esto no tiene sentido ahora, pero lo tendrá en un futuro.**

 **Creo que la situación del portal y el origen de las criaturas ya fueron resuelto en este episodio, sin embargo aún queda un misterio ¿Por qué todos estos portales que aparecieron diferentes dimensiones y universos, que permitieron que múltiples criaturas cruzaran, desembocaban en Gravity Falls? parte de la respuesta a esto, aunque no lo creas, está escondida en tu fic y tiene que ver con "algo" que menciono más arriba, la otra parte de la respuesta está escondida en los capítulos donde aparece McGucket e incluso está escondido en los sueños de Lincoln.**

 **Que el capítulo pasado fuera pura acción y este en parte también lo fuera me tenía algo nervioso, ya que sufrí un poco al desarrollarlos, así que me aliviana un poco saber que quedo bien.**

 **Que Lisa fuera el contacto de McGucket fue algo importante, aunque de hecho ya se venía venir, incluso si lees el capítulo 12 con calma puedes darte cuenta del momento en el que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, y sobre el seguimiento de los huecos de Gravity Falls, solo te puedo decir que se seguirá dando respuesta a estos, incluso tengo planeados algunos capítulos que giran en torno a esto.**

 **Sé que Tyrone parecía ser un tipo duro, de carácter fuerte y eso, pero recuerda algo, "Tyrone" es solo el nombre, bajo esa gabardina negra hay alguien que no estaba listo para matar a tres sujetos.**

 **La muerte del clon no me dejó enteramente satisfecho, ya que siento que pude haberla desarrollado mejor, aun así esta me sirvió como experiencia para futuros eventos, y aunque en este capítulo tampoco hubo Dipper vs Lisa, en el futuro lo habrá.**

 **Dipper siempre ha tratado de ser un buen hermano para Mabel, y ahora aún más al enterarse del mensaje de su clon, pero ¿Qué hay de Mabel? ¿Ella lo ha intentado?, pero sobre todo ¿Cómo fue que Dipper se enteró del mensaje de su clon?**

 **Sobre los ships, ambos tendrán sus momentos.**

 **Esa escena del señor cocos es importante, pero se explicará más adelante, y sobre como Tyrone llegó a la isla, creo que Lisa ya trato de darle respuesta en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por tus buenos deseos y buenas vibras, espero tú también la estés pasando bien, y solo para que lo sepas, no me fue como creí que me iría en mis exámenes, pero me fue bien.**

 _ **MightyMitch47:**_ **Me agrada saber que te gustó la forma en la que referencié tu fic y a tu personaje "Mitch" en el fic, te agradezco por la oportunidad que me diste con tu personaje y espero en un futuro no muy lejano se repita, ya sea en este proyecto o en otro.**

 **En los exámenes no me fue como esperaba, pero me fue bien, así que estoy feliz por eso, te mando un gran saludo.**

 _ **Shadow 13:**_ **Muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre mi fic, aunque de hecho no eres el primero que me recomienda realizar una versión en inglés (Con lo de las menciones y referencias no habría problema, ya que podría adaptarlas), el problema con eso es el inglés en sí, ya que, pese a que tengo una muy buena comprensión de lectura en inglés, y una buena comprensión auditiva, el escribirlo y el hablarlo se me da fatal, aunque ahora estoy tomando cursos en esos ámbitos, espero que en un futuro pueda realizar ese proyecto.**

 **Lo que mencionas sobre la sospechas de los personajes es cierto, en algún momento ellos lo harán, aunque ya tengo resuelto eso, incluso ya tengo planeada una conversación sobre esto, pero para verlo tendrás que esperar, ya que tardará.**

 **Si la disculpa de Dipper del capítulo pasado te dejo ese sentimiento agridulce, imagino que este capítulo te hizo odiar a Mabel, pero no desesperes, existe el karma.**

 **Por desgracia, si, el ship entre Archibald y Harriet interfiere con mis planes, e incluso aunque lo hubieras pedido en tus primeros post (como tu mencionas) no habría sido posible, ya que lo que tengo planeado para estos personajes lo desarrollé incluso antes de comenzar a escribir el fic, no te puedo dar muchos detalles porque arruinaría la sorpresa, pero cuando ocurra entenderás él porque.**

 **La idea de la confrontación entre Dipper y McGucket ha estado rondando mi cabeza, pero como ya todo se revolvió, tal vez ya no le importe a Dipper, después de todo el fin justifica los medios.**

 **La personalidad de McGucket aún es variable, esas reacciones aun ocurren (como viste en este capítulo), pero el tratamiento del doctor Albert parece haber ayudado a McGucket a dejarlas atrás, aunque no del todo, así que es seguro que las veamos, aunque no tan seguida.**

 **La idea de que alguien obtuviera la custodia legal de Pacífica también la había contemplado (Siendo los candidatos para esto Melody o McGucket), aunque por ahorita la descarte porque tengo otros planes.**

 **Algo que me tiene perplejo de tus comentarios es que siempre que aportas ideas o cosas que te gustarían ver en la historia, mencionas situaciones que yo me he planteado, ideas que en algún momento tuve o tengo e incluso ideas que llegan a parecer en el fic (como por ejemplo tu ultimo comentario, donde mencionas situaciones que yo me planteé en algún momento) de hecho esto me hizo creer tú eras un amigo de la facultad al que siempre le cuento la ideas que tengo para el fic para que me dé su opinión (aunque esto lo descarté rápidamente al darme cuenta que mi amigo ni siquiera sabe hacer comentarios en Fanfiction), esto no es malo, de hecho es divertido y muy curioso, tal vez el caos del multiverso hace que veas ideas en tus sueños asi como Lincoln ve diferentes versiones de el en los suyos XD.**

 **Y por último, lo de la beca universitaria aún no termina, sin duda seguirá apareciendo en el fic, después de todo es una oferta muy tentadora para Dipper, Te mando un gran saludo y agradezco infinitamente tus aportaciones al fic.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Antes de irme, sé que ya es tarde para desearles feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, así que espero la hayan pasado bien en estas fechas, también espero que hayan empezado el año de buena manera, les deseo lo mejor para todos los proyectos que tienen para este año y espero que cumplan todas las metas que se propongan.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que para no extenderme más, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

Ya era más de media noche, pero todos seguían disfrutando de la celebración post superhalloween, después de cenar decidieron ver una película, así que todos se encontraban en la sala, todos con excepción de Lucy, quien encontraba en una esquina de la cabaña jugando con su baraja de tarot, deprimida y sin ánimos, ya que aún no había podido hacer contacto con sus amigos fantasma y lo peor es que no sabía porque, ya había intentado de todo y nada funcionaba, tal vez había perdido el toque, o tal vez sus amigos fantasma la habían abandonado.

— ¿Eh? —Lucy observó una silueta pasar por la ventana, aunque no le tomó importancia, tal vez era un visitante de última hora que aún no sabía que la cabaña ya había cerrado, tal vez era un bromista queriendo jugar una broma o incluso podía ser Wendy, quien según las gemelas, las tuvo que dejar solas la segunda mitad de la ruta para recolectar dulces porque había surgido una emergencia que debía atender, a lo mejor ya había resuelto el problema y decidió pasar el resto de la noche en la cabaña.

Lucy regresó a su baraja, se concentró lo más que pudo tratando de ver si esta vez podía realizar una lectura a sí misma, cuando una pequeña roca golpeó la ventana, al voltear pudo ver por la ventana una silueta que la llamaba, y aunque sabía por voz de sus padres y hermanas que nunca debía hacer caso al llamado de un extraño, se levantó y salió de la cabaña, ya que esa silueta le parecía muy familiar.

El exterior estaba muy obscuro, y era una noche fría, Lucy miró a los alrededores pero no vio nada, así que dio la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña, pero antes de poder tomar el picaporte de la puerta una gran ráfaga de viento le arrebató su baraja de las manos, llevándose las cartas hacia el interior del bosque, esa baraja había pertenecido a su bisabuela, así que no dudó mucho en ir tras ellas.

Por suerte para ella, sus cartas no llegaron muy lejos, apenas habían volado unos metros, aunque se habían esparcido por todos lados, así que fue tras ellas y una a una las juntó, hasta que finalmente las reunió todas, o eso creía, ya que cuando las contó para estas segura, notó que aún faltaban dos, así que buscó por los alrededores, pero después de un rato de búsqueda no las encontró, decepcionada por no lograr su objetivo, decidió regresar a la cabaña, lo mejor era salir a buscarlas de día, tal vez incluso sus hermanas o los Pines la ayudarían.

Lucy regresó a la cabaña, pero en cuando pisó el pórtico, escuchó un extraño sonido que llamó su atención, giró en dirección de dónde venía ese sonido pero no había nada, así que nuevamente trató de regresar a la cabaña, pero nuevamente escuchó algo, no entendía que era, pero esta vez ese sonido resultó familiar, así que decidió ir hacia el lugar de donde provenía este, caminó unos pasos hasta que notó algo en el suelo, eran una de sus cartas faltantes, al parecer el viento la había llevado hasta la entrada del bosque, sin perder tiempo fue a tomarla, al levantarla notó que en esta carta era la de una mujer con los ojos vendados, los brazos cruzados y sosteniendo una espada en cada mano, en ese momento el viento sopló con más fuerza, la cual fue suficiente para arrebatarle la carta de la mano, sin embargo Lucy no perdió tiempo y fue tras ella, no quería perderla otra vez, aunque por suerte para Lucy, la carta no se alejó mucho de ella, solo entró unos cuantos metros hacia el bosque.

En cuanto alcanzó su carta, notó que esta había caído cerca de la segunda carta que había perdido, sin duda esto fue un golpe de suerte para ella, así que decidió levantar ambas cartas lo antes posible, no quería que el viento se las volviera a arrebatar, al agacharse por sus cartas notó que junto a estas se encontraban unas pequeñas tijeras, las cuales estaban muy oxidadas y demasiado viejas, pero parecían tener filo, Lucy no les tomó mucha importancia y procedió a levantar sus cartas, la primer carta que levantó fue nuevamente la de la mujer con las espadas, después levantó al segunda carta, en la cual aparecía una pirámide con el ojo que todo lo ve.

Tal vez las cartas por separado no signifiquen nada, pero cuando estas aparecían juntas durante una sesión significaban que se debía observar atentamente algo que debía ser cortado, por supuesto que esto no era literal, ya que se podía referir a "cortar" una amistad, una relación o incluso un hábito, pero al ver que las cartas cayeron cerca de estas tijeras no debía ser coincidencia, al parecer las cartas le decían que algo literalmente debía ser cortado ¿Pero qué?, con cuidado alzó las tijeras y las guardó, tenía la sensación de que debía hacer algo con ella.

Se disponía a regresar a la cabaña cuando el viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, nuevamente parecía susurras algo que no era entendible, pero a la par de esto, su manga izquierda se levantó gracias a la fuerza del viento, dejando al descubierto la pulsera que Lisa le había regalado durante la feria del misterio, una pulsera muy colorida que en el pasado ya había intentado quitarse, ya que los colores de esta no combinaban con su forma de vestir, sin embargo la pulsera era imposible de quitar, no solo por el seguro magnético que Lisa puso por alguna razón, sino porque parecía ser indestructible, en el pasado la intentó cortar con múltiples objetos, pero no obtuvo éxito.

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, nuevamente parecía decir algo, sin embargo esta vez le pareció reconocer una voz familiar que parecía susurrar algo, pero no entendía que, nuevamente el viento sopló con fuerza, esta vez Lucy alcanzó a escuchar "cortar" entre el viento, y fue en ese momento que las tijeras que había recogido regresaron a su mente, tal vez no era coincidencia que esas dos cartas en específico cayeran junto a esas tijeras, ni que el viento levantara su manga mientras pareciera susurrar algo, así que tomó las tijeras y de una sola intención cortó la pulsera, después de eso, solo hubo calma, el viento se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio.

Lucy tomó la pulsera y la levantó, sin duda fue extraño que esta se cortara tan fácilmente, al verla por dentro notó que parecía tener unas extrañas fibras de metal que se entretejían con los hilos de los que estaba formada la pulsera, tal vez este era causante de que no hubiera podido cortar la pulsera en el pasado, después de observar con detalle la pulsera la guardó en su bolsillo.

Lucy se había alejado de la cabaña una distancia considerable, sin embargo no le tomó mucho tiempo regresar, y cuando se encontraba nuevamente en el pórtico, escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención, al voltear quedo sorprendida, ya que a lo lejos podía observar una extraña silueta, la cual parecía flotar en dirección a ella, y aunque su reacción debió ser la de asustarse y entrar a la cabaña lo antes posible, no lo hizo, porque no sentía miedo, ya que conocía esa silueta, la reconocería al verla en cualquier lado, así que esperó hasta que esta quedara frente a ella para poder hablarle.

—Hola bisabuela Harriet, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.


	22. Capítulo 19: La casa de los juguetes

Lincoln se encontraba en su casa con el revolver de su padre en mano, apuntándola a su sien a punto de terminar con su vida, no le importaba nada, ya lo había perdido todo, la ciudad que tanto amaba se había ido al carajo gracias a la guerra que vivía su país contra corea del norte, hace años que había perdido a sus hermanas, y ahora las viudas negras, por órdenes de Robert Labrant, había matado a su esposa Cookie y secuestrado a su hija Lincy, ¿Todo por hacer su trabajo y salvarle la vida a una persona?, no quería seguir viviendo en este futuro, ya no valía la pena, así que hoy terminaría con todo.

—" _tres, dos, uno_ " —Lincoln no pudo tirar del gatillo, se acobardó en el último momento, pero lo intentó nuevamente—." _Tres, dos, uno_ "—. Nuevamente Lincoln no pudo hacerlo—. ¡Demonios! ¿¡Es que soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo matarme a mí mismo!? No puedo dar vuelta atrás, ya no tengo por qué seguir adelante—.Lincoln nuevamente puso la pistola en su cabeza—." _Tres, dos, uno_ "—.Nuevamente fracasó.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, no lo harás.

— ¿¡Quien dijo eso!? —Lincoln apuntó el revolver hacia los alrededores en busca del dueño de esa voz.

—Has perdido todo y solo piensas en el camino fácil, sin duda eres patético.

— ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

—No importa el universo, siempre es lo mismo, Lincoln Loud, el hermano de en medio, siempre el tapete de sus hermanas, nunca destacando en nada, sin ningún talento, solo eres un lastre para todos los que te rodean, por tu incapacidad tu esposa está muerta y tu hija desaparecida.

— N…no, cookie no es mi esposa, es una amiga, yo nunca tuve una hija con ella, esto no es real, debe ser solo un sueño.

—Por el contrario, Lincoln Loud, esto es más real de lo que crees.

Lincoln de dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero al girar notó una silueta que bloqueaba su paso, la silueta no era humana, pero Lincoln no tuvo tiempo de ver sus características, ya que esta se lanzó rápidamente sobre él, empujándolo por la ventana, Lincoln solo pudo ver como se acercaba al pavimento.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Lincoln despertó de golpe, su respiración era muy agitada y estaba sudando—.Solo fue…otra pesadilla—.Lincoln tomó el diario comenzó a escribir todo lo ocurrido en su pesadilla con lujo de detalle, así como había hecho con todas las pesadillas que había tenido durante los últimos días, mientras terminaba de escribir, alguien llamó a su puerta, así que escondió rápidamente el diario—.Adelante—.Por la puerta entró su hermana comediante.

—Lincoln, ya es hora.

—Bajo en un segundo, solo déjame arreglarme.

Su hermana abandonó la habitación, Lincoln cambió su ropa y se preparó para salir, pero antes decidió tomar el diario, posiblemente le fuera de ayuda para la aventura de hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 19: La casa de los juguetes.

Las reglas de McGucket habían sido claras, "no contar a nadie acerca de lo que ocurrió durante todo el verano", toda esta situación debía permanecer en secreto por el bien de todos en Gravity Falls, sin embargo, Dipper había prometido que no habría más secretos, había prometido que una vez terminado este asunto le contaría a Mabel acerca del porque había estado ausente todo el verano, había prometido decirle porque no pasaba tiempo con ella, porque siempre llegaba a altar hora de la noche y se iba a las primeras horas en la mañana, porque siempre estaba cansando y porque a veces regresaba con heridas menores, todo esto con el fin de reparar su relación que había sido fracturada con el pasar de los días, así que aprovechando que los Loud habían regresado al hotel, decidió contarle finalmente a su hermana sobre el asunto de los portales, aunque no sólo a ella, también a sus amigos de la cabaña, quienes también merecían saber la verdad de todo este asunto, así que reunió a Mabel, Soos, Pacífica y Melody en la sala para contarles todo, aunque ellos no eran los únicos a los que debería decirles la verdad, también tendría que decirle a Wendy, quien no se encontraba ahí, pero sobre todo debía contarle a su tío Ford sobre todo lo ocurrido en el pueblo, el más que nadie debía saber sobre todo esto, aunque era seguro que Ford ya lo haya puesto al tanto.

Dipper comenzó desde el principio, narrando lo ocurrido desde el primer momento que hizo contacto con McGucket, pasando por las misiones que había realizado y dando detalles de lo ocurrido en cada una de ellas, y aunque había prometido no ocultar secretos, era obvio que estaba omitiendo varios detalles importantes, como la participación de Lisa, lo ocurrido en el bosque con Lola, la participación de Preston en todo este asunto, ya que era algo que tendría que decirle a Pacífica en privado, e incluso algunos secretos más, secretos que afectaba a Dipper de alguna manera y era mejor ocultar.

Sin decir nada, todos en la cabaña escuchaban atentos las palabras de Dipper, nadie lo interrumpía salvo por una que otra pregunta ocasional formulada principalmente por Soos y Melody, todos escucharon atentos hasta que Dipper llegó a la última noche, donde les contó acerca de todo lo ocurrido durante el Superhalloween, la razón por la cual se había tenido que ausentar y por qué llegó tarde a la cabaña.

Después de terminar su relato, todos permanecieron en silencio, nadie sabía qué decir acerca de lo que acababan de escuchar, todo sonaba tan irreal pero explicaba perfectamente todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el pueblo durante los últimos meses.

—Vaya, viejo, sí que tuviste un verano atareado —dijo Soos rompiendo el corto silencio que se había formado—.Aunque debiste habernos dicho lo que hacías, nosotros lo habíamos entendido.

—Soos tiene razón —agregó Melody—.pudo haberte ocurrido algo y nosotros no lo habríamos sabido.

—Lo sé, y siento por no decirles sobre esto, pero debía guardar el secreto de lo ocurrido para no ponerlos en peligro, de hecho se supone que no debería decirles nada de esto, pero merecían saber la verdad, pero les pido que no le cuenten a nadie sobre este asunto.

—No te preocupes por eso, Dipper, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros —dijo Pacífica.

Escuchar las palabras de comprensión de sus amigos era una gran alivio para Dipper, escuchar que sus amigos comprendían las razones de su actuar le quitaban un gran peso de encima, aunque también dejaban una emoción agridulce en Dipper, ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta que pudo haberles dicho a sus amigos lo que hacía desde el primer día y ellos lo entenderían, lo que le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

—Pudimos haberte ayudado, ¿Sabes? — dijo Mabel en un tono de desagrado—. Si nos hubieras dicho antes todo esto, no habrías tenido que pasarlo solo.

—Lo sé, y de hecho siempre quise decirles sobre todo lo que ocurría e incluso quise pedirles ayuda, pero McGucket me ordenó que no lo hiciera, por su seguridad.

— ¿Y tú no te negaste a esa orden?

—Claro que lo hice, pero después de mi primer misión me di cuenta que esto era algo que no podrías manejar, así que…

— ¿Qué no podría manejar? ¿No recuerdas todo por lo que pasamos el verano pasado?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero esto fue diferente.

— ¿Diferente en qué?

—Esto fue más serio de lo que creí, fue algo más…

— ¿Así que crees que no soy seria?

—Mabel, yo no dije eso, lo que quise decir es…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo no ser serio? ¿Recuerdas que gracias a mí no seriedad descubrimos un secreto gubernamental que ni siquiera el tío Ford fue capaz de resolver?

—Mabel, no me refiero a….

—O dime Dipper, ¿Por qué crees que no era apta para acompañarte en tus misiones?

—Bien, te lo diré, las misiones a las que fui enviado requerían de mucha seriedad y concentración, algo que claramente no tienes, también necesitaba autocontrol, no ser impulsivos como llegas a ser la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo más importante, se necesitaba madures para afrontar las diversas situaciones, algo de lo que claramente careces.

—Pero que hay de…

—Madures para tratar temas delicados, madures para enfrenar situaciones delicadas, donde ser estúpidos e inmaduros, como lo eres la mayor parte del tiempo, no serviría de nada, es por eso que lo mejor para mí, y para ti misma era quedarte fuera de esto, porque si te dejaba participar, tu inmadurez y estupidez no solo habría puesto en peligro la misión, ¡También te habría matado! —cuando Dipper terminó de hablar, se sentía exaltado y furioso, ¿Pero porque? y más importante ¿Por qué había dicho todas estas cosas de su hermana? mentiría si dijera que no había pensado de esa forma sobre su hermana en diferentes ocasiones, pero nunca se lo diría de una forma tan agresiva, y menos frente a todos sus amigos, quienes se encontraban boquiabiertos al escuchar las palabras de Dipper, pero lo que los tenía sorprendidos no era lo que se dijo, sino quien lo dijo, nunca esperaron ver que su amigo se hablara sobre su hermana de esa forma—.Mabel, yo…—.Dipper no pudo dar su disculpa, ya que Mabel subió rápidamente a su habitación en el desván, Dipper fue tras ella, pero Mabel fue más rápida, entró y se encerró en la habitación.

Dipper tocó la puerta en múltiples ocasiones, pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió dejar a su hermana a solas y bajo a la sala, donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Pacífica.

—Mabel se encerró en su habitación, traté de hablar con ella pero no responde, creo que lo mejor es dejarla a solas un rato.

—Creo que esta vez te excediste un poco, Dipper.

—Lo sé, Soos.

—Nunca te había oído hablar de esa forma sobre tu hermana ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Preguntó Melody.

—Yo…..no lo sé, yo no quería decirle eso, pero es como si las palabras hubieran salido por sí mismas.

—Tal vez sea el estrés causado por todo lo que pasaste durante este verano —dijo Pacífica mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Dipper—.tuviste que pasar por cosas horribles tu solo.

—Si, tal vez sea eso —Dipper se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cabaña y abrió la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas, Dipper?

— Saldré a caminar un poco, necesito pensar —Dipper salió de la cabaña rumbo al bosque, mientras que sus amigos observaban como se iba, mientras tanto, Mabel estaba recostada en la cama con la cabeza sumida en su almohada, no estaba llorando, estaba furiosa por todo lo que le había dicho Dipper.

— ¿Qué no soy sería ni madura para ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Acaso olvido las veces que le salvé la vida de Bill? ¿O acaso olvido quien descifró los secretos gubernamentales ultra secretos?—. Mabel dio un salto y se puso de pie—.Dipper se equivoca, yo soy apta para ese tipo de situaciones, y se lo mostrare, ¿Pero cómo?—.Mabel estaba planeando como lograría su cometido cuando el celular de Dipper recibió un mensaje, al parecer lo había olvidado la noche anterior durante el festejo que tuvieron con los Loud, y Mabel se alegró de que su hermano lo olvidara, ya que ese mensaje era lo que necesitaba para lograr su cometido.

— ¿Así que crees que soy estúpida e inmadura?, te demostraré que te equivocas.

* * *

— Este es el lugar, Luan, esta es la casa de los juguetes —dijo Lincoln mientras señalaba la propiedad frente a ellos.

—Gracias por traerme, Lincoln, solo espero que aquí se encuentre el señor cocos.

— ¿Realmente crees que esté aquí?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, cada que un juguete cae en el patio de esta casa, el espíritu del hombre que habita aquí lo roba para recuperar todos sus juguetes perdidos.

—Pero recuerda que Dipper dijo que esa es solo una leyenda, el mismo estuvo aquí y lo comprobó, demás, ¿Cómo llegaría el señor cocos hasta aquí?

—Lo sé, pero... —Luan trató de decir algo, pero dudo si realmente decirlo.

— ¿Pero?

— Sé que sonará una locura, pero desde que llegamos al pueblo me he dado cuenta que suceden cosas extrañas, casi paranormales.

— ¿Qué tan extrañas? —Lincoln ni siquiera debió preguntar eso, ya sabía de primera mano a lo que se refería su hermana—. ¿Te refieres a los ruidos que escuchamos en el hotel el primer día que llegamos? Ya les había dicho a todos que esos ruidos fueron causados por un gato.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a cosas realmente extrañas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Recuerdas la primer piyamada en la cabaña del misterio, ese día cuando salí por aire cuando escuché fuertes sonidos de cliqueo, y cuando voltee vi a un hombre polilla o algo así, tratando de tocar el mata insectos, al verme salió huyendo volando, se lo dije a Dipper pero él dijo que solo era un sujeto que espantaba turistas, aunque aún tengo mis dudas; El día que fuimos al lago estaba observando por la borda del bote cuando vi un monstruo moverse por debajo del bote; ese mismo día vi en el lago unos patos que tenían la cara en el estómago; y la noche pasada, mientras estábamos en la cabaña, un grupo de mosquitos me picaron en el brazo y escribieron esto —Luan le mostró el brazo a Lincoln, donde se encontraba escrito "Tus blomas son wuenas".

— ¿Porque no nos contaste sobre esto?

—Porque pensé que si lo contaba creerían que era una broma, que estoy loca o algo así, y sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser nuestras hermanas con las burlas.

—No te preocupes por eso, Luan, no eres la única que se ha dado cuenta que algo extraño pasa en el pueblo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿A ti también te han ocurrido cosas extrañas?

—No tienes idea, pero lo importante es que tienes que guardar el secreto de todo lo que ocurre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es complicado, pero…..

— ¿Alguien dijo Mabel? — Dijo la susodicha mientras se acercaba a los Loud.

—Eh, no —dijo Lincoln.

—Hubiera sido genial que alguien lo hubiera dicho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Mabel? —preguntó Luan.

—Vine a ayudarlos a encontrar al Sr cocos.

— ¿Tú? pero yo le pedí a Dipper...

—Dipper no pudo venir a ayudarlos porque tenía asuntos importante que atender, pero no se preocupen, yo soy tan experta como mi hermano en estas cosas.

—De acuerdo, entonces andando, no perdamos tiempo.

—Bien, síganme —Los tres se dirigieron a la casa abandonada, para su suerte, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que fue fácil adentrarse en ella.

Para tratarse de una casa abandonada no estaba en mal estado, por el contrario, el interior estaba impecable, tanto las paredes como los pisos parecían haber sido arreglados recientemente e incluso había muebles que parecían recién comprados.

—Para ser una casa abandonada luce muy bien, incluso luce mejor que la nuestra.

—Tienes razón, Lincoln, incluso pareciera que no está abandonada.

—Esto es algo normal —afirmó Mabel—.no a todos los fantasmas les gusta habitar en lugares lúgubres, muchos prefieren decorar el lugar que habitan para hacerlo más cómodo.

— ¿Enserio? —Cuestionó Lincoln—.había leído mucho sobre fantasmas pero nunca había escuchado algo así.

—Estoy segura que hay muchas cosas que no sabes, pero cuando quieras puedes venir a verme y puedo enseñarte.

—Ok, gracias.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? —dijo Luan.

—Según la leyenda, el hombre ocultaba los juguetes en lo más profundo del sótano, así que es mejor empezar por...

— ¡El ático! —interrumpió Mabel.

—Eh, no, yo iba a decir el sótano.

—Esa era mi segunda opción.

Los chicos caminaron hasta la puerta que conducía al sótano, la cual era de un color café, con un extraño escrito en ella.

— "SL BOSNI LW WVWJTIJI, ES KIBOI W DFIHSXIJSE HIF LW EWLW, Y FSQFSEI UIJ CJ HWF TS UOFOIE GCS KSDOI CJI DFWE IDFI SJ SL RCSQI, HWFW LLSBWFLIE TSEHCSE W LW KSEW, OLCKOJWJTI CJW PWVODWUOIJ BWUOW, WJDS LW GCS SL RCSQI HSFTOI EC WLSQFS UILIFOTI " —leyó Mabel—. Sin duda es un idioma fantasmal.

—Tal vez está escrito en una lengua muerta, ¿entienden? —Mabel rió con el chiste de Luan, pero Lincoln no, él estaba más concentrado en las letras de la puerta.

— ¡Lo tengo! —dijo Lincoln mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, y sin que Mabel o Luan lo vieran, arrancó una hoja del diario.

— ¿De qué hablas, linc?

—Reconozco este código.

— ¿Código?

—Sí, verán, parecer que estas letras no tienen sentido, pero en realidad están escritos en código cesar, lo único que tengo que hacer es tomar una letra y retrocederla tres lugares en el abecedario para obtener la letra correcta —Lincoln procedió a descifrar el código, obteniendo como resultado " PI YLPKF IT TSTGQFGF, BP HFYLF T ACFEPUFGPB EFC IT BTIT, V CPNCPBF RFG ZG ETC QP RLCLFB DZP HPALF ZGF ACTB FACF PG PI OZPNF, ETCT IIPYTCIFB QPBEZPB T IT HPBT, LIZHLGTGQF ZGT MTSLATRLFG YTRLT, TGAP IT DZP PI OZPNF EPCQLF BZ TIPNCP RFIFCLQF "

—Creo que te equivocaste, hermanito —dijo Luan al ver el mensaje, el cual no era comprensible.

—No lo entiendo, se supone que así se resuelve el código cesar, a menos que...éste no sea código cesar, tal vez es ¿Atbash? —Lincoln trato de resolver el código nuevamente, solo que esta vez utilizo el cifrado atbash, esta vez obteniendo "HO YLHMR OD DEDQGRQR, VH PRYLR D WURSHCRQHV SRU OD VDOD, B UHJUHVR FRQ XQ SDU GH FLULRV TXH PHWLR XQR WUDV RWUR HQ HO IXHJR, SDUD OOHYDUORV GHVSXHV D OD PHVD, LOXPLQDQGR XQD KDELWDFLRQ YDFLD, DQWH OD TXH HO IXHJR SHUGLR VX DOHJUH FRORULGR ", ¿Tampoco es este?

—Tal vez necesitas probar otro código —sugirió Mabel.

—Tal vez, a menos que... —Lincoln tomó el código obtenido del sistema Atbash y le aplicó el código cesar, obteniendo finalmente un mensaje legible— ¡Lo logré!

—Bien hecho, Lincoln —felicitó Mabel.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste sobre estos códigos, Lincoln?

—Yo...leí de ellos en internet.

—Creo que si pusieras el mismo empeño que pusiste aquí en la escuela ya tendrías un premio nobel como Lisa, pero eso lo discutiremos después, "coconcentrémonos" en encontrar al señor cocos, ¿entienden? —su broma tu efecto en Mabel, mas no en Lincoln.

—Bien, veamos qué dice el código —Lincoln se acercó a la puesta y comenzó a leerlo—. "El viejo la abandonó, se movió a tropezones por la sala, y regresó con un par de cirios que metió uno tras otro en el fuego, para llevarlos después a la mesa, iluminando una habitación vacía, ante la que el fuego perdió su alegre colorido."

— ¡La chimenea! —dijo Mabel rápidamente.

— ¿Estás segura? —Cuestionó Luan.

—Créeme, soy experta en acertijos, síganme.

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta la cocina, donde encontraron la chimenea, a la cual investigaron por todos los lugares posibles, pero no encontraron nada extraño, no fue hasta que Lincoln tuvo la idea de introducirse en ella que encontró un interruptor, el cual accionó, pero no ocurrió nada.

—No funciona.

—Presiónalo de nuevo.

—Ya lo hice, Luan, pero no sirve.

—Trata de observar más a fondo por si encuentras algo.

—Eso intento, pero está muy obscuro, ¿puedes encender la luz?

—Yo lo hago —dijo Mabel mientras se acercaba al interruptor de la luz y lo activó, pero este no funcionó—.no enciende, creo que no hay electricidad.

—Tal vez los fusibles no sirven —mencionó Lincoln mientras salía de la chimenea—.vayamos a investigar.

— ¿Dónde estará la caja de fusibles? —preguntó Mabel.

—Tal vez en el sótano, como en casa.

—O el ático —dijo Luan.

—Con el sótano cerrado solo nos queda el ático, andando.

Los chicos subieron a la segunda planta, donde encontraron la escalera que daba al ático, pero el cordón para bajarla estaba cortado, así que decidieron separarse para buscar algo que los ayudara a subir.

Lincoln entró a la habitación más cercana que encontró, esta parecía ser la habitación principal, posiblemente propiedad del duelo anterior, Lincoln recorrió la habitación en busca de que le ayudara a alcanzar el ático, pero la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, solo había una pequeña mesa de noche y una cama, así que decidió retirarse del lugar, pero antes de salir notó que había una pequeña nota en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, Lincoln la tomó y la leyó.

—"Dos códigos diferentes, cada uno efectivo a su manera, pero si sobrepones uno sobre el otro, obtendrás la respuesta correcta.", esto me hubiera facilitado mucho descifrar el código de la puerta del sótano—. Lincoln colocó la nota en su bolsillo, luego salió al pasillo, donde se encontraba Mabel sobre una silla tratando de alcanzar el cordón cortado de la escalera del ático, pero no tenía éxito en su cometido.

—Necesitamos algo más largo para alcanzar ese cordón —dijo Lincoln mientras se acercaba a Mabel.

—Esto servirá —dijo Luan mientras se acercaba con un palo que tenía un gancho de metal en un extremo, con este logró enganchar la parte cortada del cordón y lo jaló, bajando la escalera que los llevaría al ático —Eso es a lo que yo llamo "enganchar" las cosas, ¿Entienden?

—Buena esa, Luan —dijo Mabel mientras chocaba el puño con ella, mientras Lincoln no reaccionó, simplemente comenzó a ascender las escaleras con dirección al ático, siendo seguido por sus acompañantes.

A diferencia del resto de la casa, el ático se veía en un estado deplorables, el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba completamente arruinado, dejaba ver la madera bajo a este, en su mayoría podrida por la humedad y llena de moho, a cada paso que daban los chicos, la madera crujía con fuerza, amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento, y el ático solo era iluminado por un bombillo de luz amarilla de baja potencia, el ático se encontraba completamente vacío, salvo por un grupo de maniquíes en mal estado que parecían observar hacia donde se encontraba un piano, que se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la habitación.

Con suma cautela, Lincoln avanzó con dirección al piano, siendo seguido de cerca por Luan y Mabel, quienes no podían dejar de observar a los maniquíes, los cuales daban mala espina a las chicas, una vez que Lincoln se acercó al piano lo observó con sumo cuidado, dándose cuenta que sobre un grupo de teclas había rastros de sangre, luego observó que sobre el piano había un cuadro, en el cual se encontraba un poema titulado "Un cuento de pájaro sin voz ", esta situación le resultó familiar a Lincoln.

 _Primero voló el avaro pelícano,_

 _Ansioso de ser recompensado,_

 _Moviendo sus alas blancas._

 _Luego partió una silenciosa paloma,_

 _Volando detrás del pelícano,_

 _Aún más lejano._

 _Y ahora es un cuervo,_

 _Volando más alto que la paloma,_

 _Para demostrar que quiere y que puede._

 _Llega planeando un cisne,_

 _Buscando un lugar tranquilo,_

 _Al lado de un pájaro amigo._

 _Finalmente llega una corneja,_

 _Deteniéndose hábil y rápidamente,_

 _Para dar un bostezo y dormir una siesta._

 _¿Quién va a señalar el camino?_

 _¿Quién será la clave?_

 _¿A quién habrá que seguir hasta la recompensa de plata?_

— ¿Qué creen que signifique? —dijo Mabel al terminar de leer el poema.

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con él piano de aquí —contestó Luan.

—Tal vez tenemos que tocar alguna canción en el piano, ¿Alguno sabe tocar el piano?

—Yo se algunas notas que me enseñó a tocar Luna, pero no se tocarlo muy bien —Luan suspiró—.ojalá Luna estuviera aquí, ella es una experta en instrumentos.

Lincoln se acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar las teclas en un orden específico, al tocarlas ninguna de estas produjo sonido alguno, pero al terminar de tocar, la pared del lado del piano se abrió, dejando al descubierto una entrada secreta.

— ¡Eres un genio, Lincoln! —le dijo su hermana—.¿Cómo supiste que notas debías tocar?

—Este acertijo aparece en un juego de terror que jugué hace algunos años, de ahí sabia la secuencia de las notas, sé que la respuesta tiene que ver con el poema de arriba, pero realmente nunca entendí este acertijo.

Lincoln y las chicas estaban por entrar al cuarto cuando del piano se abrió la caja de percusión, dejando al descubierto una nota, la cual Lincoln tomó y leyó.

— "Dos opciones distintas para tomar, cada una, una respuesta distinta te dará, pero si tomas ambas respuesta y las alternas, obtendrás la respuesta correcta", ¿Significa algo para ustedes?

—No, aunque tal vez sea una pista para algo importante, mejor no la perdamos de vista.

Los chicos entraron por la entrada secreta y se encontraron con una pequeña habitación, la cual se encontraba completamente a obscuras, Mabel encendió la linterna de su celular y lo primero que pudieron observar fue la caja de fusibles, a la cual le faltaba uno.

—Genial, ¿Ahora dónde vamos a conseguir uno? —dijo Mabel mientras salía del cuarto secreto junto con los Loud.

—Tal vez haya uno en algún lugar de la casa, será mejor comenzar a buscar.

—De acuerdo, separémonos.

—Está seguro, Lincoln.

—Sí, así cubriremos más espacio, en cuanto alguien encuentre algo avise a los demás, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijeron las chicas al unísono y luego se dividieron por toda la casa en busca del fusible, Mabel se quedó en el ático mientras Luan decidió buscar en primer piso, por lo que Lincoln se encargó del segundo.

Lincoln entró nuevamente a la habitación principal, pero no encontró nada nuevo, así que salió de ahí, luego revisó las otras habitaciones, empezando por la más cercana a la habitación principal, esta habitación era el doble de pequeña que la anterior, y al igual que la habitación principal, sólo contaba con una pequeña mesa de noche y una cama, Lincoln buscó en los cajones de la mesa de noche, y solo encontró otra pequeña nota con un acertijo escrito en ella.

—" Tres agujas en tres alturas difieren, una es gruesa, una es alta y otra fina, de lento a rápido a la derecha se mueven, una no se posa en el 3, sino que en el 15 atina.", creo que al dueño anterior de la casa le gustaban los acertijos, aunque tengo la sensación de haber visto este acertijo en alguna parte —Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigió a la última habitación de la segunda planta que se encontraba al fondo, pero antes de llegar decido hacer una pequeña parada en el sanitario.

Al entrar notó que éste se encontraba completamente a obscuras, debido a que el foco del baño parece estar roto, y también carecía de ventanas hacia el exterior, así que sacó su celular y con la linterna se alumbró para poder hacer sus necesidades, luego se dirigió al lavabo, abrió la llave y comenzó a lavar sus manos, cerró la llave y tomó un pedazo de jabón que ahí se encontraba, enjabonó sus manos y cuando nuevamente abrió la llave, de esta no salió agua, sino un líquido viscoso y espeso color carmesí que manchó las manos de Lincoln, quien al acercarlas a una distancia considerable de su rostro pudo ser capaz de reconocer un peculiar olor, sin duda este líquido era sangre, lo que hizo que entrara en pánico, trató de cerrar la llave pero fue inútil, del lavabo seguía brotando la sangre en abundancia, la cual llenó completamente el lavamanos y comenzó a derramarse en el suelo.

Lincoln trató de salir del baño, pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada y era imposible de abrir, estaba atrapado en el baño, así que se alejó del lavabo y pego su espalda en una de las paredes en un intento de alejarse de la sangre que salía del lavabo y lentamente comenzaba a cubrir el piso, pero fue inútil, en pocos segundos la sangre ya había lo había alcanzado, después de tratar de buscar un lugar por donde escapar, noto que la sangre comenzaba a subir por las paredes de una forma extraña, similar a como una enredadera subía por los muros o árboles, ramificándose por toda la pared, esto dejó boquiabierto al peliblanco, que no podía creer lo que veía, pero su asombro fue remplazado por pánico cuando notó que la sangre comenzó a subir por su pierna como si de una enredadera se tratara, Lincoln se movió rápidamente en busca de escapar, pero era inútil, en su desesperación se acercó al lavamanos y trató de detener la salida de sangre con sus manos, pero no logró nada, así que comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero nadie llegó.

Lincoln se sentía perdido, pero no se daría por vencido, tomó su diario y buscó en el algo que le fuera de ayuda, pero mientras buscaba escucho unos ligeros y rápidos golpes, provenientes del espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en una de las paredes del baño, con miedo se acercó a él, viendo solo su reflejo, el cual estaba cubierto completamente por las enredaderas de sangre, Lincoln dio un salto hacia atrás y se alumbró con sus celular, pero notó que estaba libre de las enredaderas, así que nuevamente se acercó al espejo, donde se vio nuevamente cubierto por estas, al parecer su reflejo estaba atrapado, pero él no, Lincoln siguió observando su reflejo atentamente, hasta que notó que este comenzó a sonreír, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero lo que realmente lo aterró, fue ver como las enredaderas de sangre que cubrían a su reflejo comenzaron a jalar su piel, arrancándole trozos completos de carne, ver esto hizo que Lincoln se alejara del espejo mientras gritaba de terror, se alumbró con la lámpara en busca de algún daño, pero no encontró nada, en ese momento la sangre dejo de fluir del lavamanos.

Lincoln estaba en shock por la escena que acababa de ver, el shock fue tal que no pudo evitar expulsar todo su contenido estomacal en un rincón de la habitación, cuando recién comenzaba a reponerse, nuevamente se escuchó el ligero golpeteo proveniente del espejo, Lincoln dudó en acercarse, pero al ver que este no cesaba decidió hacerlo, para solo verse a sí mismo nuevamente en el espejo, solo que ahora su cara estaba completamente destrozada, su nariz estaba rota a tal grado que podía observar los cornetes nasales, podía ver partes de su cráneo, le faltaba un ojo, e incluso pudo ver que parte de sus órganos podían ser visibles, siendo lo más desconcertante su corazón, el cual podía verse latiendo.

Lincoln pasó su mano por su rostro, pero su reflejo no imitó su movimiento, solo se mantuvo observándolo fijamente con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa perturbadora, Lincoln estaba por moverse de ahí, pero su reflejo comenzó a hablar, con una voz que sin duda era idéntica a la de él, pero con un tono más siniestro.

—Los secretos de Gravity Falls son algo que no te incumben, Lincoln Loud, así que deja de entrometerte en asuntos que no te conciernen o tendrás un destino peor que la muerte.

En el reflejo del espejo se podía observar que tras Lincoln se acercaba lentamente una extraña silueta, Lincoln giro instintivamente, pero no vio nada, así que volvió su mirada al espejo, para notar que la silueta ya se encontraba tras él, colocando su mano en el hombro de Lincoln, quien sintió el contacto frío de esa mano.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! —gritó Lincoln mientras giraba para ver a lo que lo había atrapado.

—Lo siento, Lincoln, ¿Te asusté? —Dijo Mabel mientas retiraba su mano del hombro de Lincoln, quien al notar de quien se trataba comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en esa habitación cubierta de sangre en la que se encontraba antes—. ¿Estás bien?, te ves nervioso.

—Yo...no es nada, solo me tomaste por sorpresa y me asusté.

—Te vez muy pálido, pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿Encontraste el fusible?

—No, ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco, solo me falta revisar la habitación del fondo.

—Andando.

Lincoln trató de entender lo que había sucedido, pero no podía darle respuesta, así que decidió tratar de no pensar en eso y acompaño a Mabel a la habitación del fondo, trataron de entrar a esta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que decidieron bajar al primer piso, no sin antes darle otra mirada a la puerta, notando que en la parte central de esta se encontraba una ranura con forma de escudo, al verla más de cerca se podía ver que algo podía caber ahí ¿Pero qué?, sin pensarlo más, Lincoln y Mabel bajaron al primer piso, donde se encontraba Luan revisando la alacena en la cocina.

— ¿Encontraste algo, Luan?

—Nada, ¿Y ustedes?

—Tampoco, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, sigamos buscando —dijo Mabel con optimismo mientras se dirigía a la sala a buscar, mientras Lincoln se dirigió al vestíbulo y comenzó a buscar el fusible, pero no podía concentrarse, no después de lo que había ocurrido en el baño, este pequeño episodio lo había dejado impactado, ahora pensaba que no era buena idea permanecer en la casa.

Después de buscar por un buen rato, todos se reunieron en la sala, donde decidieron descansar un poco.

—Ya buscamos por toda la casa y no hay señales del maldito fusible —dijo Mabel con desesperación.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir a comprarlo —comentó Luan.

—No hay un lugar cercano a la casa —dijo Mabel—.hubiéramos perdido más tiempo en buscar un lugar donde comprarlo.

— ¿Tardado más? ¿Acaso ya viste la hora? —Luan señaló al reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en la sala, este era de un modelo antiguo y de gran tamaño, era el típico reloj de madera que aparecía en todas las películas y videojuego de terror.

—Son las ¿nueve?

— ¿Qué? —Al ver el reloj notaron que este no se movía.

—Posiblemente se averío.

—No creo, yo lo oí sonar hacer rato mientras buscaba en la cocina.

— ¿Será que...? —Lincoln recordó la nota que había recogido en la habitación, así que se acercó al reloj, donde pudo notar una pequeña frase tallada en el lateral del reloj.

—"Las cicatrices del pasado deben eliminar el clavo que detiene el Tiempo", creo saber qué hacer —Lincoln acomodó las manecillas del reloj, segundos después, el reloj empezó a sonar mientras lentamente se desplazaba de lugar, dejando al descubierto un pequeño escondite, donde se encontraba el fusible que tanto habían estado buscando—.creo que al antiguo dueño de la casa no tenía nada mejor que hacer que plagiar acertijos de videojuegos.

— ¿Esto es una broma? —dijo Mabel sin quitar la mirada del fusible.

—Si esto es una broma sí que se tomaron su "tiempo" en planearla, ¿entienden?, pero ya enserio, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—Una puerta con códigos escritos en ella, un piano que habré un cuatro secreto, acertijos por todos lados y un fisible escondido tras el reloj, ¿Quién diseñó esta casa? ¿George Trevor? —Lincoln tomó el fusible y lo guardo en su bolsillo—.terminemos con esto de una vez y vámonos de aquí, este lugar me empieza a incomodar—.de hecho el lugar ya empezaba a asustarlo, pero pese al gran susto que se llevó en el baño, Lincoln decidió continuar la búsqueda del señor cocos, aunque esto ya no le importaba, ahora solo estaba concentrado en saber que ocurría en este lugar, solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

Los chicos se dirigieron al ático, donde al entrar notaron que los maniquíes ya no se encontraban mirando hacia el piano, ahora lo hacían hacia donde ellos se encontraban, esto incomodó a Lincoln, pero decidió ignorar esto y continuar con su misión, los tres cruzaron entre los maniquíes y entraron al cuarto secreto, con la linterna de su celular, Luan alumbró a su hermano, quien fue el encargado de colocar el fusible en su lugar, regresando la energía a la casa.

La habitación donde se encontraban ahora se encontraba iluminada, algo que hubiera sido bueno, si no fuera porque ahora podían ver las paredes de la habitación, mismas que se encontraban cubiertas por huellas de manos, todas de color rojo, esto no era aterrador, pero era incomodo, y se volvió más incómodo cuando en la habitación se escuchó una risa, similar a la de una niña, esta risa no sonaba siniestra, por el contrario, era una risa inocente, pero era eso mismo que le agregaba un aire perturbador al lugar.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente de la habitación, solo para notar que los maniquíes nuevamente habían cambiado de posición, esta vez se encontraban formando un semicírculo, bloqueándoles el paso.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Mabel mientras tomaba su garfio volador y disparaba al maniquí que le tenía frente a sí, este cayo de forma agresiva y con tal fuerza que terminó desensamblado, pero algo extraño fue que sus pies no salieron desprendidos, parecían estar pegados en el suelo, sin embargo nadie le puso atención a este curioso detalle, aprovecharon para salir rápidamente del desván, cerrando la entrada tras ellos y nuevamente guardando la escalera.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Luan mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—No lo sé y no me quedaré a averiguarlo, busquemos al señor cocos y salgamos de aquí antes de que algo extraño pase.

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron a Lincoln hasta la cocina, luego se dirigieron a la chimenea, donde Lincoln activó el interruptor, haciendo que en el fondo de la chimenea se abriera una pequeña entrada secreta, la cual lo conducía por una ventila.

—Esto debe ser una broma.

— ¿Qué encontraste, Linc?

—Otra entrada secreta, iré a investigar.

—Iremos contigo.

—No, la entrada es muy estrecha para los tres, vuelvo en seguida.

Lincoln se aventuró por la pequeña entrada secreta, gateo unos metros hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una bodega, Lincoln trató de bajar, pero por la altura y el estado de la ventila terminó cayendo de forma estrepitosa sobre un montón de botes de pintura vacíos.

— ¿Estas bien, Lincoln? —preguntó Mabel desde el otro lado de la ventila.

—Si

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, yo me encargo.

Lincoln se levantó y observó a su alrededor, al parecer se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una bodega, la cual estaba completamente a obscuras, solo siendo iluminada por una bombilla de luz amarilla que colgaba en el medio de la habitación, a sus alrededores podía observar estantes llenos de chatarra y herramientas oxidadas, las paredes estaban extremadamente dañadas, cubiertas de moho y el suelo estaba húmedo, prueba de que el agua se filtraba a esta habitación de algún lado.

Lincoln no perdió el tiempo, y comenzó a buscar lo que fuera que debía encontrar, ya sea la llave que abriría el sótano o algún otra pista que le dijera que hacer después, pasaron más de 5 minutos de búsqueda intensa que no dieron resultados, no había logrado encontrar nada que le dijera que seguía, aunque no se daría por vencido, así que sacó todas las notas que había encontrado en la casa y las reviso meticulosamente, pero ninguna daba pista alguna de algo que debiera hacer en esta bodega, por el contrario, todas las notas ya lo habían ayudado a llegar hasta donde se encontraba, todas excepto la nota con el acertijo que encontró en el piano.

Lincoln estaba concentrado en planear cuál sería su siguiente movimiento cuando una melodía llamó su atención, la melodía sonaba en un volumen muy bajo y un tono de voz muy distorsionado, pero para Lincoln era muy familiar, así que Lincoln buscó el origen de este, avanzando lentamente hasta irse adentrando en la parte más profunda de la habitación, conforme avanzaba, podía distinguir mejor la melodía, pero al estar frente a la pared más alejada de la habitación finalmente pudo distinguirla perfectamente.

"Cheer up, baby, don't you cry"

"no more tears, it's cheer up time"

"Laugh with me and we will be"

"Happy, happy, happy!"

La canción de Fentom el zorro, juguete que en su momento sacó de quicio a toda la familia, después de deshacerse del juguete creyeron que estarían libre de esta molesta canción, pero Lincoln aún tenía que cantarla para su hermana de vez en cuando, y ahora nuevamente regresaba a atormentarlo, solo que parecía venir de más allá del muro de madera, Lincoln pego su oído para estas seguro y logró escuchar la melodía, tocó repetidas veces el muro y se dio cuenta que este era hueco, así que la golpeó en repetidas ocasiones tratando de romperla, pero fue inútil, para ser un viejo muro de madera aún era muy firme, pero Lincoln no se dio por vencido, sabía que esa canción lo ayudaría en su cometido de saber que sucede en la casa, así que corrió hacia uno de los estantes y buscó entre las herramientas algo que lo ayudara a abrirse paso por la pared, decidiéndose por un hacha, con la cual golpeó la pared en repetidas ocasiones hasta que logró romperla, encontrando del otro lado un muñeco similar al que él y sus hermanas habían regalado a Lily, solo que este se encontraba en mal estado, estaba tan roto que podía observarse el esqueleto robótico del juguete, también parecía tener poca batería por el tono en el que se reproducía la melodía, más grave y lenta de lo normal, Lincoln tomó el muñeco y lo hizo a un lado, descubriendo que tras este se encontraba un escudo de metal oxidado, al tomarlo y examinarlo con calma, Lincoln notó que esta era de un tamaño similar a la ranura que se encontraba en la puerta bloqueada de la habitación del segundo piso, así que lo tomó, al hacer esto logró escuchar un gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina seguido por el grito de su hermana y de Mabel.

Lincoln corrió rápidamente hacia la ventila — ¡Chicas! ¿Está todo bien? —Lincoln no recibió respuesta, así que se apresuró a subir, cuando escucho un extraño quejido proveniente de una esquina de la habitación, al voltear a este lado pudo observar un extraño bulto que se paraba lentamente, este era de una forma humanoide, parecía estar hecho de una plasta viscosa color negro y cubierto de moho, esta plasta logró divisar a Lincoln, soltando un extraño rugido, como si era cosa estuviera ahogándose, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia Lincoln, quien trató de subió rápidamente a la ventila, pero por su prisa pisó mal y cayo de mala manera en el suelo, al ver que esa cosa se acercaba, Lincoln se reincorporó y sápidamente volvió a subir, entrando en la ventila y gateando lo más rápido que podía para huir del lugar.

Cuando Lincoln finalmente salió de la ventila, lo primero que hizo fue activar el interruptor de la chimenea para nuevamente bloquear la ventila, evitando que esa cosa lo siguiera, luego salió de la chimenea y se dio cuenta de que la cocina se encontraba hecha un desastre, los platos y vasos estaban tirados por todos lados, los muebles habían sido derribados, incluso el cristal de una ventana se encontraba quebrado, había descubierto que fue ese estruendo.

— ¿Luan? ¿Mabel? ¿Chicas?

Lincoln no vio a sus acompañantes por ningún lado, así que comenzó a buscarlas en las habitaciones aledañas, pasando primero por la sala, donde notó que la puerta del armario se encontraba ligeramente abierta, así que decidió abrirla por completo, solo para ser golpeado con un trapeador.

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete! —gritaba Mabel mientras golpeaba a Lincoln con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Alto, Mabel, es Lincoln!

— ¿Qué? —Mabel abrió los ojos y al ver al peliblanco detuvo su ataque—. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué sucedió en la cocina? —preguntó Lincoln mientras sobaba los lugares donde recibió algunos golpes.

—De la nada todos los platos y muebles de la cocina salieron disparados, luego escuchamos una extraña risa proveniente del segundo piso, así que nos escondimos.

— ¿Están bien?

—Sí, solo un poco asustado —admitía Luan—.Siento que algo malo está pasando en esta casa.

—Yo también siento lo mismo, creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí.

— ¿Irnos?, no podemos irnos Lincoln, ya llegamos muy lejos, no podemos darnos por vencidos ahora.

—Lo sé, Mabel, pero siento que esto puede ser peligroso.

—No se preocupen por eso, recuerden que soy una experta en todo lo paranormal, yo los protegeré, o dime, Luan, ¿No quieres encontrar al señor cocos?

—Yo…..si quiero, pero ya no sé qué más debemos hacer, no tenemos ninguna pista sobre como abrir la puerta del sótano.

—Pues parece que Lincoln encontró nuestra siguiente pista —Mabel señaló el escudo que Lincoln—.Si mal no recuerdo la puerta de la habitación de arriba tiene en la puerta una ranura en forma de escudo, tal vez el escudo sea la clave para abrirla, ¿No crees, Lincoln?

—Sí, pero no creo que sea buena idea abrir la…..

—Qué dices, Luan, ¿Estas lista para encontrar al señor cocos?

—Yo….lo estoy.

—Entonces andando, no hay tiempo que perder —Mabel y Luan subieron rápidamente al tercer piso, mientras Lincoln permaneció un poco más en el segundo piso, él dudaba si era buena idea, en poco tiempo ya había pasado por dos experiencias paranormales, no estaba seguro de soportar una tercera.

Lincoln se unió con sus acompañantes y juntos se dirigieron hacia dónde se encontraba la puerta cerrada, donde Lincoln dudo un poco, pero introdujo el escudo en la ranura, la cual embonó perfectamente bien, después de esto se escuchó como el seguro de la puerta era desbloqueado.

— ¿Están listas? —ambas chicas asintieron, por lo que Lincoln tomó el picaporte de la puerta y de un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta.

Esta habitación también se encontraba prácticamente vacía, solo encontrándose una cama y un buró en ella, sin embargo, en el buró se encontraba lo que habían estado buscando desde su llegada, la llave del sótano, así que sin perder tiempo Lincoln la tomó, escuchándose al momento de ser tomada una risa infantil, similar a la que oyeron en ático al momento de poner el fusible en su lugar, solo que esta risa era de un tono más grave, al escuchar esta risa, los chicos decidieron salir rápidamente de la habitación y bajaron rápidamente hasta la puerta del sótano, introdujeron la llave y finalmente desbloquearon la puerta, ahora podían entrar al sótano y buscar al señor cocos.

— ¿Están seguras de esto? —preguntó Lincoln con verdadera preocupación—.tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Creo que ya llegamos muy lejos, Linc —dijo Luan—. Si nos damos por vencidos ahora, todo lo que hicimos será en vano.

—Además recuerden que viene conmigo, yo sé todo acerca de fantasmas, yo los protegeré de lo que sea.

Lincoln dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta del sótano, detectando un olor putrefacto que venía del interior, Lincoln trató de buscar el origen de este olor, pero el sótano estaba completamente a obscuras.

—Colóquense detrás de mí, yo los guiaré —Dijo Luan mientras tomaba su cámara de vídeo y activaba la visión nocturna.

— ¿De dónde sácate esa cámara? —preguntó Mabel al ver el aparato.

—Siempre la traigo conmigo, nunca sabes cuándo puedes encontrar oro para la comedia.

— ¿Entonces tienes grabado todo lo que ha pasado?

—No, por la prisa olvide cargarla esta mañana y la mantuve apagada para que no se descargara.

—Entonces encendámosla y busquemos rápidamente la forma de encender la luz del sótano antes de quedarnos sin energía.

—Colóquense detrás de mí y permítanme ser la luz que los guíe, ¿Entienden? —Mabel soltó una pequeña risita, Lincoln no reaccionó a la broma.

Luan bajaba lentamente las escaleras mientras era seguida por Lincoln y Mabel, mientras descendían el hedor putrefacto aumentaba de intensidad, siendo muy fuerte cuando llegaron al pie de escalera, donde encontraron el interruptor de la luz, justo a tiempo, ya que la cámara de Luan se descargó, Lincoln se acercó al interruptor y lo activo, encendiendo la luz del sótano y arrepintiéndose al momento de hacerlo.

Había sangre por todas las pareces, había marcas de manos, arañazos en los muros e incluso palabras escritas con estos, palabras que suplicaban ayuda o maldecían todo, en una pared de la habitación se encontraban colgadas toda clase de herramientas, desde pequeños cuchillos hasta grandes hachas y sierras, todas oxidadas, junto a estas había cadenas y grilletes fijados en la pared, algunos grilletes estaban vacíos, otros apresaban esqueletos, que por la altura, parecían ser de personas jóvenes, e incluso en unos grilletes se encontraba un cuerpo que parecía estar en un avanzado estado de descomposición, junto a este se estaba lo más impactantes, una pila compuesta por aproximadamente quince o veinte cadáveres apilados, desnudos, con marcas de tortura y en diferentes estados, algunos parecían ser recientes mientras que otros se veían en avanzados estados de putrefacción, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa con lo que parecía ser un torso humanos, sin brazos o piernas, pero esto no era lo impactante, al parecer seguía vivo, los chicos podían verlo mover la cabeza de forma frenética, movimiento que les permitió ver que no tenía ojos, su boca estaba cocida y sus orejas parecían haber sido derretidas con algún químico.

Esta escena era terrorífica para los tres, pero especialmente para Lincoln, no solo por los episodios terroríficos que había vivido hace algunos momentos, sino porque está escena le traía a su memoria el recuerdo de una pesadilla que había tenido semanas atrás, una pesadilla en el que él y sus hermanas habías sido convertidos en seres demoniacos con superpoderes, cuyo pasatiempo favorito consistía en matar a todos los habitantes de Royal de formas sádicas y grotescas, y tener sexo con sus hermanas de manera grotesca mientras Ronnie Anne, Clyde y un sujeto cuyo nombre Lincoln no lograba recordar trataban de detenerlo de expandir por el mundo algo llamado "Loudmaggedon".

Esta escena le recordaba mucho a las escenas que había visto en su pesadilla, todo era tan similar, desde la sangre por todos lados, los cadáveres apilados, algunos en un estado avanzado de putrefacción e incluso el olor que estos desprendían, un olor que era tan repulsivo que logró hacer a su hermana vomitar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Lincoln mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse.

—Esto, es horrible, ¿Quién haría algo así?

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! —gritó Mabel mientras señalaba el montón de cadáveres, el cual parecía estar moviéndose, era como si todos los cadáveres tratarán de levantarse al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —dijo Lincoln mientras tomaba a Luan y Mabel de la mano para guiarlos hacia afuera del sótano, mientras subían las escaleras lograron escuchar nuevamente una risa infantil similar a las anteriores, solo que está tenía un tono aún más grave, sonando más macabra que las dos anteriores, sin embargo Lincoln no hizo caso a esta, simplemente siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta salir del sótano y cerrar la puerta—.¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!? —Dijo Luan de forma rápida y agitada.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí y llamemos a la policía! —dijo Lincoln de forma exaltada, rápidamente Mabel corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y trató de abrirla desesperadamente, sin éxito.

— ¡Qué sucede! —preguntó Luan.

— ¡La puerta está cerrada!

— ¡Es imposible! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

— ¿¡Por dónde lo hacemos!? ¡No hay puerta trasera!

— ¡CHICAS, TRANQUILAS! —las dos chicas dejaron de gritar—.si nos dejamos llevar por la histeria no lograremos nada, debemos mantenernos tranquilos—.tras estas palabras, las chicas se calmaron un poco.

— ¿Qué recomiendas, Lincoln?

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, en la cocina había un cristal estrellado, salgamos ahí.

Los chicos corrieron a la cocina sin perder tiempo, pero cuando trataron de alcanzar la ventana, algunos platos comenzaron a levitar, bloqueándoles el paso.

—Había oído de platillos voladores, pero esto es ridículo, ¿Entienden?

— ¡Este no es momento para bromas, Luan!, ¡Esto es serio! —la regañó su hermano.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo del fantasma.

— ¿Que harás, Mabel?

—Ya lo verás, solo manténganse detrás de mí, claramente este es un fantasma nivel diez, así que es muy peligroso.

— ¿Nivel diez? ¿No se supone que los fantasmas nivel diez son más peligrosos y letales que hay?

— ¿De qué hablas, Lincoln?

—Desde que entramos a la casa solo hemos escuchado ruidos, risas y ahora hemos visto flotar cosas, claramente es un nivel uno, nivel dos tal vez, y ahora viendo todo lo del sótano, pienso que el fantasma es una de las victimas del sótano que se está tratando de comunicar con nosotros para que lo ayudemos a descansar en paz, así que lo recomendable es averiguar que lo tiene atado a esta casa y ayudarlo a salir de aquí.

— ¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?

—Lucy me ha contado todo esto, también lo leí en….

— ¡CUIDADO! —Advirtió Luan al ver cómo los platos eran lanzados en dirección a ellos, así que los esquivaron y corrieron a la sala en busca de otra salida.

— ¿Aun crees que este fantasma es un nivel uno, Lincoln? —Preguntó Mabel al detenerse en la sala.

—Sí, levitar y lanzar objetos es precisamente lo que hacen los nivel uno, ¿No se supone que eres una experta en estas cosas?

—Ehhh, yo…... ¡SI!, lo soy, solo quería probarte para saber qué tanto sabias sobre estos temas —la respuesta de Mabel no terminó convenciendo a Lincoln.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos, Mabel?

—Yo sé lo que tenemos que hacer, pero quiero saber si tú sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

— Biiiieeeeeennnnn, recomiendo hacer una sesión espiritista para hablar con el fantasma.

—Hagámosla.

—No es tan fácil, necesitamos materiales para él ritual, y esta el detalle de que realmente no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Qué? —interrumpió Luan—. Pero tú siempre ayudas a Lucy con sus sesiones espiritistas.

— Pero nunca pongo atención a lo que dice o hace —Lincoln suspiró—.ojala Lucy estuviera aquí, ella sabría qué hacer.

—Le pedí que viniera, pero dijo algo sobre ir al bosque a buscar algo con la tía Harriet.

—Pero que podría estar…..

Su charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del armario, esta estaba siendo empujada por el interior, los golpes empezaron a aumentar de intensidad, como si alguien o algo tratara de escapar, los chicos trataron de escapar a la cocina, pero los platos nuevamente volvieron a levitar cuando ellos se acercaron, trataron de subir las escaleras, pero estas habían sido bloqueadas con un maniquí que se encontraba en la parte superior, sin tener a donde huir, Lincoln decidió proteger a su amiga y su hermana y decidió pelear con lo que fuera que estuviera en el armario, así que tomo el trapeador que estaba tirado en el piso de la sala, el mismo con el que Mabel lo había golpeado, y se colocó en posición de ataque, esperó por unos segundos hasta que de los golpes se detuvieron, segundos después la puerta fue abierta de un fuerte golpe y alguien salió del armario, Lincoln rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, pero su golpe fue frenado, luego observó un puño que se acercaba rápidamente a su rostro, por lo que cerró los ojos en espera del impacto que nunca llegó.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Lincoln abrió los ojos al oír esa familiar voz.

— ¿Dipper? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué hacías dentro del armario?

—Recibí un mensaje de Luan pidiéndome que la ayudara a buscar al señor cocos, así que vine a buscarlos, cuando entré a la casa noté que el armario estaba abierto, así que entre a investigar y quede encerrado.

—Creí que tenías asuntos importantes que atender y no podías venir.

—Por el contrario, Luan, he estado libre todo el día, de hecho habría venido en cuanto recibí tu mensaje, pero al parecer "alguien" leyó el mensaje antes de mí y luego escondió mi celular —Dipper lanzó una mirada a Mabel, quien solo desvió la vista—.Pero eso no importa ahora, díganme qué sucede aquí.

—No tenemos idea —dijo Luan—.esta casa parece estar llena de acertijos extraños, hay maniquíes de la planta alta que parecen tener voluntad propia, hay un fantasma en la cocina y hay un montón de cadáveres en el sótano.

— ¿Cadáveres?

—Sí, parecen haber sido torturados.

—Llévenme al sótano.

Luan y Lincoln le mostraron el camino a Dipper, mientras Mabel permanecía al fondo del grupo, al pasar por la cocina Dipper notó que los platos comenzaron a levitar, así que decidió investigar, al entrar a la cocina todos los platos fueron lanzados en su dirección, pero ninguno lo impactó, esto fue extraño, así que Dipper se acercó a estos, y al examinarlos con cuidado notó que estos estaban suspendidos en el aire con hilo.

—Luan, ¿Dónde mencionaste que estaban los maniquíes?

—En el ático.

Dipper subió al segundo piso, esquivando el maniquie que ahí se encontraba, bajó las escaleras del ático con el gancho que ahí se encontraba y se adentró en él, una vez dentro notó que los maniquíes se encontraban alineados frente a un piano, uno a uno los revisó en busca de algo fuera de lugar, encontrando un par de pies parados que parecían ser parte del maniquí que estaba esparcido por el lugar, Dipper tomó uno y trató de levantarlo, pero este parecía estar pegado al suelo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra, pero finalmente pudo despegarlo, luego lo observó atentamente y notó algo fuera de lugar en la suela de este, luego dejó el pie del maniquí donde estaba y regreso con Lincoln, Luan y Mabel.

—Creo saber que está pasando aquí.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué?

—Primero quisiera ver esos "cadáveres" que mencionaron, Lincoln.

Lincoln asintió y guió a Dipper hacia el sótano, una vez ahí, Dipper estaba por abrir la puerta pero el picaporte de esta empezó a girar por sí mismo, así que Dipper se colocó frente a sus amigos y metió su mano a su gabardina, esperando a que saliera lo que fuera, unos instantes después pudo notar que del sótano salió un anciano, vestido con un polo rojo de manga larga, con un pantalón color canela.

— ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí!? —Los chicos no pudieron responder a causa del sonido de múltiples platos cayendo violentamente en la cocina, a lo que el anciano corrió rápidamente al origen del sonido, solo para ver múltiples platos flotando por toda la habitación, y después de esto rápidamente se acercó a Lincoln—. ¿Restauraron la electricidad en la casa?

—Eh, si, nosotros….

El anciano subió rápidamente al ático, siendo seguido por los chicos, al entrar al ático los maniquíes comenzaron a moverse de su lugar, pero el anciano no pareció sorprendido por esto, solo los esquivo y llegó hasta el cuarto secreto del ático donde rápidamente retiró el fusible, interrumpiendo el suministro de energía a la casa, al irse toda la electricidad, los maniquíes dejaron de moverse, al igual de los platos de la cocina, después, el anciano comenzó a dar un recorrido por la casa, subiendo al ático, bajando al sótano e incluso entrando a la bodega secreta que se encontraba en la chimenea, después de terminar su recorrido se acercó nuevamente a los chicos.

— ¿¡Que hacen en esta casa!? —preguntó el anciano, molesto.

—Escuchamos sobre la leyenda de la casa de los juguetes, así que venimos a buscar a una marioneta que perdí.

—Luan, yo mismo les dije que eso era solo una leyenda, nunca hubo fantasmas en esta casa.

—Por el contario, Dipper —Dijo el anciano—.Hace tiempo hubo un fantasma en esta casa, pero a inicios del verano contraté a un chico que se encargó de él, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, Tyson, Tyler o algo así, y la historia es solo algo que yo inventé, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?

—Nosotros….. —Lincoln trató de entender a lo que se refería el anciano.

— ¿¡Arruinaron todo el trabajo de un año!?

— ¿Trabajo?

— ¡Sí!, ¡Arruinaron el escenario de mi nueva película!

— ¿Usted es director de cine?

— ¿No saben quién soy?

—No lo saben —dijo Dipper—.no son habitantes del pueblo, son turistas—.Dipper se acercó a sus amigos Luan, Lincoln, él es Harry Claymore, cineasta, experto en efectos especiales y animación con arcilla.

—Ex animador de arcilla, eso quedo en el pasado, ahora estoy experimentando en un nuevo género que yo inventé y llamo "terror real experimental", o algo así, pero ahora ustedes lo han arruinado.

— ¿Pero cómo fue que arruinamos su trabajo? —cuestionó Luan.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos expliques es lo que está pasando en esta casa, Harry —Dijo Dipper.

—Hace un año decidí darle un giro a mi carrera mientras veía una de esas películas de terror tipo metraje encontrado y suspenso, esa película trataba de una familia que era asechada por un fantasma en su casa y ponían cámaras por todos lados, la película era horrible, con un ritmo muy lento y los actores no trasmitían el terror que se supone debían trasmitir, así que se me ocurrió una idea, llevar ese tipo de películas a un nuevo nivel, ¿Pero cómo lograría eso? fácil, poner gente normal en una situación de terror y ver como reaccionaban, eso lograría en nivel de terror que necesitaba, así que puse manos a la obra, compré esta casa abandonada y pasé los últimos meses adaptándola completamente para que fuera terrorífica, pasé meses escribiendo los acertijos, adaptando las zonas secretas, poniendo el sistema magnético para que los maniquíes se movieran, decorando el sótano con los cadáveres falsos y planeando cada detalle que sabía asustarían a cualquiera que comprara esta casa.

— ¿Comprar la casa?

—Sí, vendería la casa en un bajo costo para que alguien se animara a comprarla rápidamente, sé que esto es el más grande cliché en las películas de casas embrujadas, pero sé que funciona, después de eso desconectaría la luz de la casa y dejaría que todo ocurriera, grabándolo todo con cámaras escondidas, así tendría una de las mejores películas de terror del mundo, la cual llevara como título, "Actividad para nada normal", pero ahora gracias a ustedes todo ese trabajo quedo arruinado.

—Nosotros lo sentimos —dijo Lincoln—.lamentamos haber arruinado su trabajo.

—Todo esto fue mi culpa, yo quería encontrar al señor cocos y termine trayendo a todos a esta casa, realmente lamento todos los inconvenientes que le causamos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar sus disculpas, ¿saben todos los problemas que causaron?, ¿Cuánto costará comprar todos los platos que rompieron? ¿El muro que tu hermano rompió? ¿La ventana quebrada? ¿Saben cuánto dinero gastaré en dejar todo como estaba antes de su llegada?

—Un momento —Interrumpió Lincoln—.cuando llegamos a la casa nosotros no sabíamos que esto era falso, nos asustamos de verdad, tal vez pueda usar eso para su película.

—Por desgracia para todos, aun no habíamos instalado las cámaras, así que todo lo que hicieron no quedó registrado, por lo que solo veo dos opciones para resolver esto, o pagan todos los daños que hicieron o tendré que llamar a la policía.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto deberíamos exactamente?

—Déjenme ver —Harry sacó un cuaderno y empezó a escribir todo lo que gastaría para dejar la casa como estaba antes—.creo que esto será suficiente—.Los chicos vieron el total y quedaron sorprendidos, no era un número muy exorbitante, pero estaba cercano a convertirse en un numero de seis dígitos—.así que díganme ¿Pagaran el costo o prefieren ir a prisión?

—Yo…..nosotros no tememos esa cantidad de dinero aquí, podemos ir a…..

—Lo siento, pero si los dejo ir es probable que escapen, así que me temo que tendré que llamar a la policía.

—No será necesario, solo espere un momento—.Dipper se alejó de todos por un momento, hizo una llamada y luego regresó al grupo—.en cuando tenga tiempo pasé por la mansión Noroeste, ahí le harán el pago, pero solo se lo darán si deja ir a todos y no presenta cargos, ¿tenemos un trato?

—En otras circunstancias no confiaría en esas palabras, pero te conozco bien, Dipper, he escuchado todo lo que has hecho, y sin duda eres todo lo contrario a tu tío, así que acepto tu trato —Harry estrechó la mano con Dipper.

—Chicos, es hora de irnos, lamentamos causarle todos estos problemas —todos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, la cual ya se encontraba abierta, pero Lincoln regresó con Harry.

—Siento molestarlo otra vez, pero hay dos cosas que me gustaría saber, para empezar ¿Cómo hizo lo del baño?, lo de la sangre y eso.

— ¿El baño? Yo no instalé nada en el baño, quería que esa zona fuera una especie de zona segura — Al escuchar esto, a Lincoln se le heló la sangre ¿Lo que ocurrió ahí fue real?, sin duda debía pensar en todo lo que ocurrió, pero antes, Lincoln aún tenía otra pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es la respuesta para este acertijo? —Lincoln le mostró el acertijo que habían encontrado en el piano, el acertijo al que no le habían podido dar respuesta.

—Ese acertijo no es para ustedes, es para el lector.

— ¿El lector?

—Sí, si la película tiene éxito planeo lanzar un libro basado en la película, en el pondré un código al final del capítulo y antes de las notas del autor, ese acertijo se responderá con esa pista, y revelará algo importante, pero creo que me estoy adelantando.

—Gracias por responder mis dudas, y nuevamente nos disculpamos por todos los problemas que causamos —Lincoln se reunió con sus amigos y se dispusieron a irse.

—Alto —dijo el anciano, los chicos se detuvieron —yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿Cómo entraron a la casa?

—La puerta estaba abierta.

—Eso es imposible, yo mismo me aseguré de cerrarla para evitar estos incidentes, tal vez alguien del staff olvidó cerrarla, tendré que ser más cuidadoso con esto.

Los chicos salieron de la casa, Dipper iba por delante mientras el resto iban detrás de él, apenados por hacer que Dipper solucionara el problema donde ellos mismos se habían metido.

—Dipper —habló Luan—. Sentimos haberte hecho pasar por esto, nosotros nos encargaremos de pagar todo.

—No es su culpa, chicos, simplemente fueron guiados por la persona equivocada —al escuchar esto, Mabel se encogió de hombros a causa de la vergüenza.

—Dipper, yo…

—Por favor no digas nada, Mabel, luego hablaremos de esto a solas —Los chicos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una intersección, los chicos tomaron un camino, pero Dipper tomó otro.

—No vendrás a la cabaña, Dipper —Preguntó Lincoln.

—No, necesito estar un momento a solas, nos vemos después —Dipper se dio la vuelta y avanzó un poco, pero detuvo su paso—.Si hiciste esto para demostrarme que eras madura o algo así, créeme que me demostraste todo lo contrario—.Dipper suspiró—.al principio había dudado de mi decisión, pero ahora me has convencido de que tome la decisión correcta —. Tras decir esto, Dipper se alejó de sus amigos, para ellos no tenía sentido lo que Dipper dijo, pero para Mabel fue un mensaje claro, ella se quedó parada en su lugar, devastada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Está todo bien, Mabel?

Preguntó Luan, pero no recibió respuesta, Mabel salió corriendo mientras secaba sus lágrimas que fluían gracias a las duras palabras de su hermano, sus amigos trataron de detenerla pero ella los ignoró, necesitaba estar a solas un rato y desahogarse, tal vez una visita a sueterlandia le ayudaría.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡CVIRZRAZAVP!, OVPLIEFHQV BO ZOARDL, ¿RGFOFAXHQV RM AVPXFUOZALO XFQLJAQRZL L IL ERZRPGB X JZKL?, YRBM, BHL KL FNMLOGX, IL FNMLOGXMQV BH NFB, MLO EZYVO OVPFBOQL BO ZOARDL, QRBMBH IZ LKLIQFKRAZA AV MIBTRMQZONB IL NFB NFFVOZP XXBIZZ AV IZ ERPGLIFZ V VL QV OVPKLMAVOE ZLK IZ SVOWXW, IL RMFXL NFB QRBMBH NFB EZZVO BH BMSRXIJV RM JVKHXQB MIFEXWL ZLK IZ MZIZYIX CIXHB "ZFXMAL BO JLJVKGL IOBTRV, QVJVOVJLP X IZ ZIFZQFOZ AV RM PLIL LGL", PLIL QLJZ BM ZFBMQZ BHQZP QIBH ZLPZP.

MIBTRMQZ ZLK ZFFWXWL, MFBWBH XIOFFMXIQV BO CRKZI.

MIBTRMQZ YRBM B FMQVIRDVKGBNBMQV, KL NFBIOAP RMX OVPKRVPGX XMQRDFX.

VLOL WRHMHM GLV VVPZQZV D SZUGLI GV OZ SFEOLXDXLOQ GV HHWV FZSRWFOL SZUZ HMYRDI OZ UVVKXVVGD, GVVKXVV GV HHR QL UVVKRMGVUE OZ SIHTXMWZ.

VLOL XMD SIHTXMWZ SLU SVUHRMD".

* * *

 **Pese a que Gravity Falls volvió a la normalidad, los problemas para Dipper aún no terminan, se suponía que revelar la verdad de todo lo que hizo durante el verano arreglaría su relación con su hermana, pero parece que los ha separado más, ¿Sera el fin de los gemelos misterio?, solo el tiempo lo dirá, así como nos dirá ¿Qué sucedió en el baño al momento en el que Lincoln ahí se encontraba? ¿Que estará buscando Lucy en el bosque? ¿La nueva película de Harry Claymore tendrá éxito?, todo eso y más en futuros episodios.**

 **Sé que había prometido que este capítulo no tardaría mucho, pero por desgracia no pude mantener esa promesa, ¿la causa? básicamente las mismas de siempre, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, y si se preguntan sobre la siguiente actualización, espero poder traerles un capitulo nuevo para semana santa, junto con el segundo capítulo de mi segundo fic, honestamente no sé si lo logre, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo, sin más, pasemos a mi sección favorita.**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a "Exoristoi" e "ismasan226" quienes son nuevos seguidores del fic, espero les esté gustando el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "Exoristoi", "BloodbaneD4rkness", "dagon god", "ismasan226", "Coatl9", "Jesus1711" y "Harpi" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio como no tienen idea.**

 **Y por último agradezco a "Dext Belt", "Sr. Kennedy", "MightyMitch47", "Shadow 13 (Guest)", "Steven002D", "Isme227 (Guest)" e "ismasan226" por dejar sus tan valiosas reviews.**

 _ **Dext Belt**_ **: Es bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí, que bien que te gustó el capítulo, el fic en donde se menciona que el Loudmaggedon finalizó antes de comenzar se llama "Crónicas Demenciales: Luz contra Obscuridad" escrito por "MightyMitch47", léelo te quedará claro quién es Mitch.**

 **No es nada por la publicidad, por el contrario, es lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio del fan art que hiciste, espero puedas ponerte al corriente con los demás capítulos (al menos que ya lo hayas hecho al momento de leer esto).**

 **Con respecto a que se perdieron tus configuraciones de los fics, creo que fue solo un error de la página, pero creo que fue temporal, porque de hecho en esas fechas yo también tuve algunos problemas, pero luego regresó a la normalidad.**

 **Puedes esperar que pasará mucho con los personajes, sobre todo ponle especial atención a Lucy, Tyrone y a no Tyrone.**

 **Te mando un gran saludo y ¿¡UN NUEVO FAN ART!? (Inserte fanboy de Dipper).**

 _ **Sr. Kennedy:**_ **Sip, el capítulo pasado fue todo un "referenciagedon", como tu mencionas, creo que el capitán américa estaría orgulloso de este capítulo, me alegra que sea candidato a ser uno de tus favoritos, aunque aún faltan muchos más como para tomar una decisión definitiva, ya que como dices, aunque parece que todo se resolvió, aún quedan cosas por resolver.**

 **Me alegra saber que mis consejos son de ayuda, aunque realmente no lo necesitas, realmente tienes talento para escribir, espero con ansias la continuación de tu fic así como el inicio del otro proyecto.**

 **Te mando un gran saludo, te deseo suerte en tus estudios y futuros proyectos.**

 _ **MightyMitch47:**_ **si, al parecer Mabel siente atracción por Lincoln, ¿Pero será algo similar al enamoramiento de Dipper por Wendy o solo un amor veraniego pasajero como los que suele tener Mabel?, algún día lo descubriremos.**

 **Finalmente terminó el desastre ínterdimensional, ahora todos podrán descansar y disfrutar el verano, ¿o no?**

 **Lucy debería tener cuidado con la bisabuela Harriet ¿O no? algún día lo descubriremos.**

 **Te envío un saludo.**

 _ **Shadow 13 (Guest):**_ **¿Leíste todo el capítulo antes de dividirlo? Espero lo hayas hecho en partes, porque leerlo de una sola intención fue muy pesado incluso para mí a la hora de las correcciones, razón por la cual decidí dividirlo.**

 **La reacción de Mabel puede que no haya sido la que esperabas, pero esto no se queda ahí, recuerda que Lisa dejó abierta la opción de que Dipper aún puede tomar la oferta, solo necesita algo que lo anime a hacerlo, y a juzgar por el error que cometió Mabel en este cap, puede que la decisión sea menos difícil de tomar, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Con respecto a tus peticiones:**

 **1-Es interesante tu propuesta, pero por el momento no tengo planes de que Lisa tenga una rival, ya que interfiere con algunos planes que tengo para ella, y sobre la otra oferta universitaria, no puedo tomar tu idea al 100%, pero te puedo decir que la oferta de Lisa no será la única propuesta de estudios que Dipper reciba.**

 **2-Lo de la "trinidad" ya lo había contemplado en un momento durante el desarrollo del fic, pero ahora por el camino que estoy tomando no lo veo necesario, aunque la idea aún está ahí.**

 **Por último, sobre el caso Savino, obviamente repruebo lo que hizo, al inicio del caso me mantuve escéptico, pero cuando se demostró su culpabilidad estuve de acuerdo en la decisión que se tomó.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y agradezco todas tus aportaciones al fic.**

 _ **Steven002D:**_ **No te preocupes por tardar en dejar la review, en cuanto lo hagas está bien, y sobre porque no apareció la notificación de mi fic puede ser por un error de la pag, ya que cuando publiqué mi otro fic ni siquiera me notificó que el fic había sido publicado, aun cuando ya había podido acceder a él.**

 **Los sentimientos entre Pacífica y Dipper crecen más, aunque Dipper ha encontrado en Lynn cierto apoyo, no solo en la parte donde ella le enseña a defenderse, algo que le fue muy útil, sino en alguien que le dio darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al disculparse con Mabel por algo que el no hizo, aunque como dije, ambos ships tendrán sus momentos.**

 **La actitud de Mabel ya pasó de molesta a insoportable, de hecho en este capítulo ya pudimos ver que incluso Dipper se comenzó a cansar de ella, aunque la actitud de Mabel tiene su razón, ¿Cuál será?**

 **Te envío un gran saludo.**

 _ **Isme227 (Guest):**_ **Que bueno que te guste el fic al grado de considero como uno de tus favoritos, eso me alaga mucho, te envío un gran saludo.**

 _ **Ismasan226:**_ **gracias por considerar este fic como uno de tus favoritos, lo aprecio mucho y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, te envío un gran saludo.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Esto es todo por mi parte, disculpen si no ondee mucho en las reviews, pero por desgracia ando un poco corto de tiempo, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	23. Capítulo 20: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Soos!

¿Cuál había sido su error?, querer ganar un trofeo para su vacía vitrina de trofeos, un trofeo que podría ganar con un video, un estúpido video que tenía de protagonistas a sus hermanas en sus momentos más vergonzosos, momentos que no eran tan graves, pero que parecían ser suficientes para merecer un castigo, y que mejor castigo que abandonar a su único hermano en medio de una de las noches más odiadas por él, una de las peores noche en donde lo peor de la humanidad se hacía presente, la purga, una noche que para su mala suerte había sido aprobada el mismo año de su nacimiento, noche que siempre había evitado, y hoy tenía que vivir en carne propia.

No llevaba más de una hora fuera y ya había visto lo peor de la noche, desde chicos vestidos de payasos masacrando a un hombre, una mujer gravemente golpeada e incluso hasta un acto de incesto, todo esto le hizo perder toda su fe en la humanidad, aunque por suerte para él había pequeños rayos de esperanza, como "Rayan", aquel trotamundos que le dio una punta de navaja y consejos para sobrevivir a esta noche, y después de pasar el resto de la hora escondiéndose y evitando que lo mataran, se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de entender cómo era posible que las personas que solía ver día a día en la ciudad decidían arriesgarlo todo en la purga.

Lincoln estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que un extraño sonido hizo que Lincoln saltara del susto, volteando rápidamente en busca de alguien que lo estuviera siguiendo, por suerte para él no había nadie, así que continuó su camino, llegando a un cruce en el callejón, el primer camino estaba enrejado, así que debió tomar el segundo, el cual había casquillos y marcas de disparos en las paredes, con suerte lo que sea que haya ocurrido ahí ya había terminado.

Lincoln caminó por el callejón, siempre atento a que no hubiera algún loco esperándolo, dio unos pasos cuando tropezó con algo, al observar con atención noto que había tropezado con un brazo, el cual pertenecía a un cuerpo que se sobresalía de un montón de basura, Lincoln quedó mudo y sentía que su corazón latía con tal fuerza que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, apenas recuperó control en su cuerpo se alejó rápidamente del cadáver, estaba tan perdido y confundido por lo que había visto que no se dio cuenta del autobús que bloqueaba su camino.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Lincoln tocó el autobús para asegurarse que fuera real, y por desgracia lo era, Lincoln había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había notado el autobús bloqueando su camino, impidiéndole el paso y obligándolo a regresar por donde vino, Lincoln se sintió frustrado, tanto que no pudo evitar golpear el autobús.

—Muuuuu.

Lincoln quedo estupefacto al escuchar eso, ¿Había una vaca dentro del autobús? Sin duda la gente estaba enferma, Lincoln estaba por asomarse al autobús cuando escuchó el sonido de unas pesuñas sobre el autobús, Lincoln retrocedió hasta que vio a la "vaca", que era realmente un hombre fornido con un casco gigante en forma de cabeza de vaca, este hombre traía un hacha gigante en manos.

— ¡MUUUU! —aquel sujeto se lanzó al ataque del peliblanco, quien rápidamente giró y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, no quería saber que tan cerca…..Lincoln cayó al suelo, fue golpeado en la pierna con algún objeto contundente, mientras Lincoln estaba en el suelo, escuchó una extraña risa, esto lo puso nervioso, trató de levantarse y correr, pero no podía.

—Nuevamente tus hermanas abusan de ti, siempre lo hacen, siempre te humillan y te hacen sufrir, pero ahora que devuelves el golpe y las humillas no encuentran mejor castigo que lanzarte a la calle en la peor noche, una noche que tu odias y donde es seguro que morirás, o quedaras en un asilo juvenil, pero me estoy adelantando.

— ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

—Al parecer sigues siendo un tapete para ellas, ¿No te cansas de tantos abusos?

— ¿Quién está ahí? —dijo Lincoln de forma temerosa, volteando a todos lados en busca de quien sea le hablara, no fue hasta observar un muro, donde podía observar una silueta negra, no podía distinguir ninguna característica física, salvo por sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo muy tenue, un brillo color blanco.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte, solo tienes que hacer algo por mí.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí!?

—Destrúyelo.

— ¿Qué? —Lincoln sintió algo pesado en su mano, al observar, notó que tenía el diario en su mano, el diario que había estado leyendo y donde había estado anotando todas sus pesadillas—.e….esto, no es real, es solo otro sueño, ¿Cierto?

—Esto es más real de lo que crees, solo que tú no eres el Lincoln que lo está sufriendo, pero lo sufrirás si no destruyes el diario.

—No es real, esto es un sueño

— ¡Destruye el diario!

—No lo haré, no eres real.

— ¡DESTRUYELO!

— ¡NO!

— ¡ENTONCES SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS! —aquella silueta desapareció, y con ella, el dolor de su pie, ahora podía moverse libremente, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a correr, solo para chocar frente a frente con aquel sujeto con casco de vaca, quien pateó a Lincoln, dejándolo en el suelo a su merced.

— ¡MUUUU! —aquel sujeto alzó su gran hacha en el aire y la dejo caer en el brazo derecho de Lincoln, amputándoselo, Lincoln gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como su humero era cortado en dos, le dolía como si…. ¿Le dolía?, pero esto era solo un sueño, como era posible que…..

— ¡MUUUUUU! —aquel sujeto alzó su hacha, esta vez apuntándola al rostro de Lincoln.

— ¡ESPERA!, ¡NO!…..¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lincoln despertó de golpe, instintivamente llevó su mano al brazo que había sido amputado, por suerte para él seguía ahí, pero al mover su brazo para buscar algún daño, notó que estaba sosteniendo el diario, esto lo hizo recordar el sueño que recién había tenido ¿Tomo el diario mientras dormía o durmió con él?, eso no lo recordaba, pero sabía que ese diario era el culpable de sus pesadillas, las cuales había tenido desde que encontró ese diario, Lincoln quería terminar con estas, cada vez eran peores, así que rápidamente se acercó a la chimenea de su habitación y la encendió, luego tomó su diario y… apagó la chimenea, no quería destruir el diario, sentía que era importante, así que decidió ir a uno de los sofás de la habitación, tomó el diario y comenzó a escribir su pesadilla en él.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 20: Feliz cumpleaños, Soos.

—Inhala y estira el brazo, mantenlo unos segundos y luego exhala mientras lo regresas a su lugar de inicio, recuerda, todo el cuerpo está totalmente relajado —Dipper hacía todo lo que Lisa le decía, manteniendo su cuerpo lo más relajado posible—. Ahora lentamente regresa a tu posición inicial, inhala, y exhala, y ahora abre los ojos lentamente —.Dipper abrió lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Bien, más relajado y tranquilo que antes, creo que el tai chi realmente me ayudó.

— ¿Aún has tenido esos ataques de ira?

—Sí, solo que esta semana han sido más constantes, ¿Crees que sean efectos secundarios del portal?

—No, te realice escaneos durante el ejercicio, no detecté ningún rastro de energía como la vez que trataste de quitarle el diario a Mabel de la dimensión alterna, así que supongo que esos ataques de ira son causados por estresores externos.

—En ese caso espero el Tai chi me ayude a relajarme.

— ¿Tai chi? —dijo Lynn, quien iba saliendo de la cabaña—.si realmente quieres relajarte hubieras ido conmigo primero, nada mejor para relajarse y sacar tu frustración que un combate de práctica.

—En casos como estos, lo mejor para relajarse es una actividad suave como el tai chi, un combate no será efectivo.

—Te demostraré que te equivocas, ¡En guardia, Dipper!

—Lynn, no creo que sea... —Lynn lanzó dos puñetazos, los cuales Dipper desvió, para luego responder con una patada al estómago, la cual falló, pero hizo que Lynn retrocediera—. De acuerdo, Lynn, acepto tu reto, pero te advierto, no será una pelea fácil.

—Eso espero —ambos se pusieron en guardia, esperando a que su contrincante lanzara el primer golpe.

— ¡Dipper!, te estuve buscando por todos lados —dijo Pacífica, quien iba saliendo de la cabaña.

—Lo siento, Pacífica, yo estaba...

—No importa, tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar al centro comercial si queremos llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de Soos.

—Tienes razón, andando.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo Lynn—.necesito comprar un….

—Por cierto, Lynn, Leni y Lori te estaban buscando, están preparando el salón para fiestas para la fiesta de Soos y necesitan ayuda para mover unos muebles muy pesados.

—De acuerdo, iré a ayudarlas, y Dipper, esto no se quedará así, cuando regreses tendremos esa pelea.

Dipper solo le sonrió y junto a Pacífica fueron a la parada del autobús, donde por suerte pasó uno rápidamente.

—Vamos, Lisa, ayudemos a Leni y Lori con el salón de fiestas —Lynn estaba por entrar, pero Lisa la detuvo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Melody dijo que la fiesta sería en el patio trasero de la cabaña, no en el salón de fiestas, y de hecho Leni y Lori han estado toda la mañana con Melody en su habitación ayudándola con algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces Pacífica me mintió? ¿Porque?

Lisa no dijo nada, solo entró a la cabaña, para ella era obvio lo que sucedió, pero tenía cosas más importantes que tratar con problemas de preadolescentes.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por su compra señorita Noroeste, vuelva pronto.

Pacífica y Dipper salieron de la tienda de manualidades, cargados con bolsas que contenían los objetos que Melody necesitaba para la fiesta de Soos, luego se dirigieron a una de las mesas que se encontraban en el área de comida y revisaron la lista que Melody les había dado mientras compartían un helado.

—Creo que tenemos todo, pero no entiendo para que necesita Melody estas cosas.

—Cuando Melody me dio la lista dijo que eran cosas muy importantes, pero no dijo para que, supongo que es para el regalo de Soos o para otra cosa, pero al menos nos tomó poco tiempo conseguir todo lo de la lista, será mejor que regresemos a la cabaña y le llevemos estas cosas a Melody.

—Bien, andando.

Los chicos terminaron su postre y se dirigieron a la salida, pero en el camino Pacífica se detuvo frente a una tienda.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Al parecer hay descuento en la tienda de ropa, me vendía bien hacer unas compras, demos un vistazo.

— ¿Estás segura? tenemos que llevar las cosas a la cabaña y...

—Vamos, Dipper, tenemos tiempo, además no tardaré mucho.

—No lo sé, yo...

Pacífica tomó a Dipper de la mano y lo jaló con ella a la tienda, donde una vez dentro Pacífica comenzó a buscar y tomar varias prendas de vestir, mientras Dipper observaba la ropa con desinterés, después de esto Pacífica entró a los probadores, mientras Dipper esperaba en la entrada, leyendo algunas anotaciones que había hecho en su diario.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —Dipper alzó la mirada y quedo deslumbrado con el conjunto que Pacífica vestía, el cual consistía en una playera con múltiples colores en franjas verticales y una llama tejida en el centro, sin mangas y que dejaba ver el abdomen de Pacífica, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla claro y ligeramente rasgado y unos tenis casuales, como accesorios traía unos aretes en forma del símbolo "amor y paz", un collar con el símbolo de "Ying-Yang" y una cinta multicolores en la cabeza, la cual abrazaba su cabello, el cual estaba completamente suelto, viéndose aún más lago de lo normal.

—Wow, tú te vez...Wow.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, t…te queda muy bien.

—Genial, ¿Podrías tomarme una foto? —Dipper tomó su celular y tomó una foto de Pacífica, quien posó haciendo la señal "paz", luego ella regresó al vestidor mientras Dipper esperaba nuevamente.

—Sí que te ves muy linda —dijo Dipper mientras observaba la foto que recién había tomado.

Pasaron unos minutos y Pacífica salió con un nuevo conjunto, esta vez traía una playera color azul con naranja en espiral y el símbolo de "amor y paz" en el centro, un mini short azul y unas sandalias color café, de accesorios traía un collar de cuentas de colores en el cuello y una cinta color azul que sostenía su cabello en una cola de caballo, este, al igual que el anterior dejó sin palabras a Dipper, Pacífica le pidió a Dipper tomar una foto de su conjunto, luego regresó al probador, saliendo minutos después con otro conjunto, uno con el que ambos acordaron no era bueno, luego de dos cambios más, Pacífica salió con otro conjunto, al cual Dipper le estaba tomando foto cuando uno de los trabajadores de la tienda se acercó a ellos.

—Lamento molestarlos, pero su padre nos informó que todas sus cuentas habían sido bloqueadas y su acceso a la cuenta de los Noroeste estaba restringida, lamentó decirle que si no compran nada tendrán que retirarse, este no es un patio de juegos.

—No se preocupe, si compráremos —dijo Pacífica mientras le mostraba al encargado su cartera con algo efectivo, a lo que el trabajador pidió una disculpa y se retiró—. Creo que mi padre no se detendrá hasta acabarme —dijo de una forma desanimada.

—No le prestes atención a eso, porque no mejor continuamos con tus compras.

—De hecho este es el último conjunto que tomé, iré a cambiarme.

Pacífica entro nuevamente al vestidor, mientras Dipper la esperaba fuera, él se encontraba furioso con Preston, sabía que era una persona horrible, Pero hacerle pasar todo esto a su propia hija era realmente cruel.

Pacífica salió del probador y tomó asiento junto a Dipper en un sillón de la tienda, luego ambos observaron las fotos que Dipper había tomado, hasta que los dos eligieron un conjunto, el cual fue el primero que se probó, y luego procedieron a pagarlo, Dipper se ofreció a pagar, pero Pacífica se negó, ella pagó y luego ambos salieron de la tienda.

—Gracias por ayudarme a elegir, fuiste de gran ayuda.

—No es nada, aunque insisto que debiste dejarme pagar.

—No era necesario, además yo quería pagar por esto, es la primera vez que compro algo con dinero propio que yo gané trabajando en la cabaña del misterio.

—Creí que Melody te había dicho que no era necesario que trabajaras en la cabaña.

—Lo sé, pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, me dieron apoyo cuando lo necesitaba y me dieron un lugar donde quedarme después de la pelea que tuve con mi padre, es por eso que comencé a trabajar en la cabaña, como forma de agradecimiento, aunque luego Melody ofreció pagarme, y por más que me negué ella insistió tanto que termine aceptando.

—No debería preguntar esto, pero ¿Es buena paga?

—Es mucho menos de los que me solían dar de mesada, pero es un poco más del salario mínimo, supongo que es lo mismo que te pagaba tu tío cuando trabajabas en la cabaña el verano pasado.

—Mi tío Stan no nos pagaba por trabajar para él, teníamos que trabajar o nos haría dormir en el bosque.

— ¿Tú tío realmente haría eso?

—Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que sí.

—Wow, si así era con ustedes ya me imagino cómo era con Soos o Wendy.

—A Soos si le pagaba, pero creo que solo le daba una dieciseisava parte del salario mínimo, aunque eso no le importaba a él, de hecho estoy seguro que si el tío Stan le hubiera pedido a Soos trabajar gratis el habría aceptado, y con Wendy...realmente no lo sé, Wendy era muy rebelde y Stan siempre amenazaba con despedirla, aunque nunca lo hizo, y Wendy seguía viniendo a trabajar, así que supongo que le pagaba bien.

—Tu tío sí que era un caso especial.

—No tiene idea, por cierto, ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar en la cabaña para una niña consentida que nunca en su vida se había tenido que preocupar por otra cosa que no fuera tener su cabello rubio lo suficientemente oxigenado —Dipper le dio una ligeras palmadas en la espalda a Pacífica mientras reía, Pacífica solo comenzó a reír.

—No te voy a mentir, los primeros días fueron un infierno, siempre terminaba con dolores de espalda y cuello, oliendo a pegamento y otras cosas que utilizaba para las exhibiciones del museo, pero realmente ha sido increíble trabajar en la cabaña, me da oportunidad de hablar con la gente y puedo ayudar a Soos y Melody, y vaya que necesitaban ayuda, sobre todo después del accidente de Wendy.

—Sí, aún no puedo creer que Wendy se atravesará el hombro con una rama mientras talaba árboles con su padre y no perdiera el brazo.

—Aunque aún debe reposar y no puede hacer esfuerzos, Soos le dijo que se tomará el tiempo necesario para sanar, pero ella se negó, dijo que tenía que recuperar los días que había estado ausentes.

—Aún me pregunto qué habrá pasado para estar ausente más de medio verano, le pregunté pero solo dijo que era algo personal no tan grave, pero debió serlo si estuvo mucho tiempo ocupada.

—Tal vez también trabajaba para McGucket, como alguien que conozco —Pacífica le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a Dipper.

— jeje, lo dudo, estoy seguro que la habría visto.

—Mira —Pacífica señaló una de las salas del centro comercial—. Parece que finalmente inauguraron el área de juegos y arcades—. Dipper y Pacífica se acercaron a la sala y observaron todo lo que había, desde arcades de diferentes épocas, una zona de alimentos, e incluso había máquinas de habilidad, en las cuales se podían ganar boletos y canjearlos por premios muy llamativo.

—Sí que hay de todo, tenemos que venir alguna vez.

—Aún tengo algunas monedas, podemos ir un rato.

— ¿Estás segura? aún tenemos que ir a la cabaña dejar las compras y...

—Vamos, Dipper, no seas aguafiestas, además aún tenemos tiempo antes de que la fiesta de Soos empiece.

—No lo sé, aún debemos...sabes que, tienes razón, no me he divertido desde que inició el verano, además me vendría buen relajarme un poco, andando.

Dipper y Pacífica entraron al área de juegos, cambiaron algunas monedas por fichas y comenzaron a jugar en las diferentes máquinas de habilidad, desde una de probar la fuerza mediante un golpe, en la cual Dipper demostró tener bastante fuerza, hasta en simuladores de disparos contra monstruos, donde Dipper demostró tener un gran dominio con las armas, obteniendo el puntaje más alto registrado y ganando gran cantidad de boletos, después pasaron a las máquinas de baile, un toro mecánico, un reto entre Dipper y otro chico de la sala en una justa de gladiadores, donde Dipper salió victorioso y demás actividades que los mantuvieron ocupados por más de dos horas jugando y ganando boletos, después de un rato los dos chicos decidieron que era hora de comer algo, así que se dirigieron al área de comida, donde comieron una pizza, un par de sodas y un helado para dos, este último cortesía de una de las meseras del lugar, quien no les quitaba la mirada de encima mientras soltaba grandes suspiros, ya a punto de irse decidieron ir a cambiar los boletos obtenidos por alguno de los regalos del lugar y finalmente se retiraron del centro comercial.

* * *

—200 boletos...por un collar de caramelos, me siento estafado.

—No pienses en eso, fue divertido obtener todos esos boletos, además, los caramelos saben bien.

— En eso tienes razón, fue divertido.

—Dipper, gracias por acompañarme a elegir ropa y luego a los juegos, realmente me divertí mucho.

—Yo soy el que debe agradecerte por insistir en hacer todo lo que hicimos, si no fuera por ti nos habríamos perdido toda esa diversión.

—Sí que fue divertido, pero lo que me tiene más sorprendida eres tú.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, hace un año que te conocí, eras tímido, muy reservado, pasabas todo el tiempo en tu diario y sudabas mucho, pero hoy fue completamente diferente, fuiste más seguro de ti mismo, fuiste más valiente, tanto como para subir a ese toro mecánico o para retar a ese chico en la justa de gladiadores.

— ¿He cambiado tanto?

—Sí, incluido tu forma de caminar a cambiado mucho, caminas con más seguridad y ya no te encorvas tanto, dime quién eres y qué hiciste con el Dipper que todos conocemos y amamos.

—Nunca lo había visto así, simplemente me he sentido como yo mismo.

—Has cambiado mucho, pero es un cambio positivo.

—Gracias, pero no soy el único que ha cambiado, tu también lo has hecho y mucho, ya no eres esa niña malcriada que conocí en la fiesta de la cabaña de misterio cuando competiste contra Mabel, ahora eres…..

— ¡Deja el paz a mi hermana! —dijo una voz familiar que venía desde el interior del parque cercano, así que Dipper y Pacífica fueron a investigar, encontrado a Lola y Lana en el arenero, siendo hostigadas por un sujeto claramente mayor a ellas.

—Paguen o váyanse de aquí, este lugar ahora es mío —dijo aquel sujeto mientras reía—.y solo dejo que estén aquí los que pagan una pequeña cuota de quince dólares.

— ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡O si no!

— ¿O si lo que, princesita?, ¿le dirás a tus súbditos que te protejan? —Aquel sujeto le arrebató su tiara, lo que hizo enfadar a Lola, quien se lanzó sobre el bravucón, pero éste la empujó, haciendo que cayera en la arena—. Aaawww, ¿Lastime a la princesita? ¿Quieres llorar? mejor vete antes de que...

— ¡Déjala en paz! —gritó Dipper, lo que hizo que el bravucón detuviera sus burlas y se diera la vuelta.

— ¿Quién se atreve a...? Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien, si no es más que mi viejo amigo, Dipper.

De todas las personas que podía encontrarse en el pueblo, tenía que ser Trent, aquel bravucón que hizo su vida imposible en el pasado, aquel que el último día del verano robó la carta que sus amigos de Gravity Falls le habían dado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Trent?

—Mi padre está haciendo negocios para construir un spa en este patético pueblo y tuve que venir con él, al principio creí que sería aburrido, y vaya que lo fue, pero ahora que estás aquí finalmente tengo con quien jugar, además de mis nuevas amigas.

— ¿Te diviertes molestando a niñas menores que tú?

—No las estoy molestando, solo les estoy pidiendo el dinero para permitirles utilizar el arenero, algo que todos deben pagar, excepto tú, preciosa —dijo lanzándole una mirada incomoda a Pacífica—. ¿Por qué no dejas a este perdedor y sales con un hombre de verdad? — Trent dio unos pasos en dirección a Pacífica, ella tomó rápidamente la mano de Dipper y se aferró a él.

—No salgo con perdedores como tú.

—Ya veo, te gusta estar con la gente patética, ahora entiendo porque tu padre te botó a la calle, Pacífica Noroeste, se quién eres, tu padre habla mucho de ti, dice que eres la perra que decidió traicionar a la familia por unos pueblerinos, patética.

— ¡Como te atreves a decirle eso! ¡Vuelve a decirlo y yo...!

— ¿Tu que, Dipper? ¿Me golpearas? ¿O llamarás a tu hermana para que te salve como la última vez que nos vimos?

— ¡Eres un...! —Dipper estaba sintiendo ese sentimiento de ira de nuevo, el mismo que había sentido cuando trató de robarle el diario a Mabel de la otra dimensión, el mismo que le había hecho decir cosas horribles de su hermana hace una semana, Dipper estaba por acercarse a Trent y golpearlo, pero Pacífica se aferró con más fuerza a él, cuando Dipper volteó a ella, notó como movía su cabeza ligeramente diciendo "no", ella tenía razón, no valía la pena—. Olvídalo, vámonos de aquí, chicas —. Lola y Lana se alejaron de Trent y se acercaron a Dipper.

—Espera, "princesita" olvidas esto — Trent rompió la tiara de Lola con sus manos, luego tomó los pedazos y se los arrojó.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eres un...!

—Lola, no vale la pena, solo Vámonos —Lola estaba furiosa, pero decidió hacer caso a Dipper y todos tomaron camino a la cabaña.

— ¡Eso es, Dipper! ¡Huye como siempre lo haces! ¡Vete con la cola entre las patas! — Trent soltó unas carcajadas, Dipper estaba furioso por dentro, pero sabía que lo mejor era evitar una confrontación—. ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No tienes los huevos para proteger a tus amigos! ¡No eres nada! ¡Es por eso que la última vez que nos vimos no pudiste quitarme esto! —. Trent saco de su bolsillo una hora de papel y se la mostró a Dipper, era la carta que le había quitado la última vez que se vieron, la carta de despedida que sus amigos de Gravity Falls firmaron para él y Mabel—. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende verla intacta?, solo la guardé para recordar lo patético que eres, aunque juzgando por esto, también lo son todos lo que te rodean, "Nos vemos el siguiente verano", que pendejada es esa, y veamos quién la firma, "Susan" ¿No es esa mujer extraña que atiende la cafetería?; "Wendy", supongo que es la puta pelirroja que atiende la cabaña del misterio y me corrió de ella porque "Molestaba a los clientes"...

—Basta.

—..."Soos", ¿no es ese obeso con retraso que atiende la cabaña mientras finge ser gracioso?...

— ¡BASTA!

—..."Pacífica", una niña cuya familia rechaza por ser tan patética que prefiere...

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

— ¿Qué harás al respecto, Pino? —"Pino" esa palabra que tenía un efecto negativo en Dipper cuando alguien lo llamaba de esa forma, ya que de todas las personas que había conocido, solo había un ser que lo llamaba de esa forma, Dipper estaba furioso, sin pensarlo dio la vuelta y se decidió por confrontar a Trent.

—No, Dipper, tú mismo lo dijiste, no vale la pena —Pacífica tomó a Dipper del brazo y se aferró a él, pero Dipper se soltó del agarre y la empujó.

— ¡No te metas en esto, Pacífica!

—Sí, no te metas en esto, "Huerfanita", la perrita finalmente está ladrando, quiero ver cuantos golpes tendré que darle para callarla.

Trent observó como Dipper se acercaba, se veía furioso pero no le tomó importancia, solo cerró el puño y cuando lo tuvo a una distancia cercana lanzó el primer golpe con todas sus fuerzas con dirección a su rostro, pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa al ver que Dipper no solo desvío el golpe, también logró atrapar su brazo, Trent trató de reaccionar, pero Dipper ya había asestado un golpe en su rostro, un golpe con tanta potencia que logró desorientarlo e incluso lo hizo sangrar de la nariz, seguido por un segundo golpe, luego un tercero y finalmente Dipper tomó su barbilla y aplicó un derribo, sosteniendo la barbilla de tal forma que a la hora de caer su nuca impactó violentamente en la arena, Trent se encontraba desorientado en el suelo, solo pudiendo notar que Dipper aún no soltaba su brazo, así que instintivamente trató de soltarse del agarre, pero antes de poder hacer esto Dipper acomodo el brazo en su rodilla y de un movimiento brusco logró romper la articulación humero-radial, causándole un gran dolor, después de esto Dipper de poso sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro en múltiples ocasiones, causándole un gran daño, Trent trató de zafarse y contraatacar, pero no podía hacer nada más que tratar de cubrirse los golpes con su único brazo funcional, después de golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones, Dipper lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo al rostro.

— ¡Por favor ya no golpees! ¡Yo lo...! —un golpe impactó en su nariz con tal fuerza que la rompió.

— ¿¡PORQUÉ ME LLAMASTE DE ESA FORMA!?

— ¡No sé...de que habl...! —dos golpea más impactaron en su rostro, uno que le causó un corte en la ceja izquierda y otro que impactó en su mejilla.

— ¿¡PORQUÉ ME LLAMASTE PINO!?

— ¡Yo nunca te llamé así! ¡Yo...! —Un golpe más impactó en su boca, abriéndole el labio e incluso tirándole un diente.

— ¡NO MIENTAS!

— ¡Dipper! ¡Detente! —gritó Pacífica mientras tomaba la mano de Dipper antes de que asestara otro golpe, pero Dipper por inercia lanzó un codazo, el cual impactó en el pómulo izquierdo de Pacífica, dejando un moretón, pero esto no la detuvo, ella volvió a tomar a Dipper por la espalda, logrando quitarlo de encima de Trent, pero al ver que Dipper nuevamente se lanzaría sobre él, se colocó frente a Dipper y lo abrazó con fuerza, pero Dipper comenzó a forcejear, tratando de zafarse del agarre—. ¡Por favor, Dipper! ¡Detente! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Por favor detente! —Pacífica comenzó a sollozar, le dolía ver a la persona que amaba de esta forma, ni siquiera podía reconocerlo—. Por favor detente—.Pacífica seguía aferrada a Dipper, quien seguía tratando de luchar por zafarse del agarre.

Dipper trataba de escapar del agarre de Pacífica, pero no podía, así que volteó a sus alrededores en busca de alguna salida, pero lo que vio no le gustó, Lola y Lana se encontraban en una banca cercana, ambas tenían una expresión de shock mientras observaban a Trent en el suelo, totalmente ensangrentado del rostro y con un brazo roto, Dipper volteó hacia Pacífica, la pudo ver haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no soltarlo, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, una de las lágrimas de Pacífica cayó en el puño de Dipper, el cual estaba hinchado, sus nudillos estaba enrojecidos e incluso podía ver rastros de sangre en ellos.

Pacífica seguía aferrada a Dipper, pero pronto sintió que dejó de luchar, al observar su rostro, podía verlo desorientado, confundido, como si no creyera lo que veía, Dipper se soltó del agarre de Pacífica con suma tranquilidad, y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba trent, quien al ver que Dipper se acercaba se colocó en posición fetal mientras cubría su rostro.

— ¡P…por favor, n….no me hagas daño! —Trent comenzó a llorar.

—No te haré nada, solo vete, pero no quiero verte molestando a nadie más en este pueblo o en California, o te las veras conmigo, ¿Quedo claro? —.Trent solo asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para levantarse, una vez que se pudo poner de pie salió huyendo del lugar.

—Dipper ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Pacífica mientras se acercaba a él, cuando Dipper volteó, no pudo evitar mirar el moretón que tenía Pacífica en el rostro.

—Yo….lo siento.

—Está bien, Dipper, solo fue un accidente.

—No está bien, nada de esto debió pasar —Dipper se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Necesito estar a solas —Dipper comenzó a avanzar, pero Pacífica lo tomó de la mano.

—No.

—Pacífica, necesito un momento a solas.

—No necesitas estar a solas, necesitas hablar, saber porque te ha estado ocurriendo esto, ven conmigo —Pacífica llevó a Dipper a la banca donde se encontraban sentadas las gemelas, luego les pidió que los dejaran a solas, algo a lo que las gemelas no se negaron—.dime Dipper, desde cuando tienes estos ataques de rabia.

—No creo que sea una buena idea hablar de esto, mejor vamos a la cabaña, nos están esperando.

—Dipper, si hay algo que aprendí desde que salí de la casa de mis padres, es que hablar es la mejor forma de desahogarnos, de soltar todas nuestras frustraciones, nuestros miedos y malestares, al principio yo también me guardaba todo para mí, creía que era lo mejor, pero Melody hizo que le contara todo lo que me molestaba, y me alegro que lo hiciera, de lo contrario no sé qué habría pasado conmigo, sé que es difícil hablar con una persona sobre estos temas, pero te pido que confíes en mí, solo quiero ayudarte —después de esas palabras hubo un silencio muy largo.

—Todo comenzó durante el superhalloween, cuando estaba por cerrar el portal causante de todo lo que ocurría en el pueblo apareció una versión alterna de Mabel, quien venía de un universo alterno, ella me preguntó acerca de lo que ocurría y luego anotó lo que le dije en su diario, era el diario dos, al verlo se lo pedí, creía que ahí podría encontrar una respuesta para todo lo que ocurría, pero ella se negó, y no la culpo, si alguien me hubiera pedido prestado el diario tres no se lo habría dado, pero en ese momento no se lo que ocurrió, al ver el diario sentí que lo necesitaba, que debía tenerlo, en ese momento sentí que la rabia y la furia me controlaban, tomé mi pistola y apunté a Mabel, amenazándola con quitarle el diario, si no fuera porque hubo una distracción y Mabel contraataco, no sé qué locura habría cometido, pero aun no sé porque actúe de esa forma, aunque se lo atribuí a la energía que desprendía el portal, algo que comprobé haciéndome un escaneo.

— Y después de eso tuviste otro ataque de "furia", ¿Cierto?

—Sí, sucedió hace siete días, un día después de superhalloween, pero creo que eso lo recuerdas, sucedió después de que les conté sobre todo lo de los portales.

—Ese día dijiste cosas horribles sobre Mabel, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, ella estaba malinterpretando todo lo que decía y eso me molestó, pero no sé porque le dije todas esas cosas, yo no quería decirle eso, pero fue como si las palabras salieran por sí mismas.

—Y más tarde ese día ocurrió lo del set de grabación.

—Mabel tomó mi teléfono y leyó un mensaje que me había enviado Luan, todo eso terminó en un gran problema, en el cual yo tuve que intervenir, tuve que pedirle dinero a McGucket para pagar por el error de Mabel.

— ¿Y cuánto dinero fue lo que pediste?

—Una cifra mayor a la que tus padres te daban de mesada.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Pero cómo pagaras por…?

—Tranquila, McGucket dijo que no me preocupara por eso, pero no me siento cómodo con hacer que McGucket pague.

—Y después de eso iniciaron los problemas entre tú y Mabel, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, toda la semana he tratado de llevarla con normalidad, pero cada pequeña discusión que tenía con ella me hacía sentir furioso, aun cuando fuera algo insignificante, era por eso que constantemente estaba ausente, siempre prefería no discutir, no quería volver a herir a Mabel, durante toda esta semana he estado tratando de saber que me ocurre, he tratado de controlar estos ataques de ira pero no sé qué hacer, los entrenamientos con Lynn me han ayudado mucho a desahogar mi frustración, pero eso no era suficiente, así que probé cosas nuevas, como el tai chi, el cual ayudó a relajarme un poco, también funcionaron las reuniones que teníamos con los Loud, pero lo que más me ayudo fue salir contigo.

— ¿En…enserio?

—Sí, pasar el tiempo contigo y hacer todas esas locura en el área de juegos sin duda mejoró mi estado de ánimo, todo parecía ir bien finalmente, pero luego apareció Trent y, creo que no necesito entrar en detalles.

—Es más que obvio que guardabas rencor contra él.

—Él es el brabucón de mi escuela, siempre pasaba el tiempo molestando a todos, pero luego dirigió toda su atención en mi después de que Mabel rechazo salir con él, en los últimos días de clases tuvimos un altercado, el robo la carta que ustedes firmaron para Mabel y para mí, yo traté de recuperarla, pero no terminó bien.

—Y hoy finalmente lo enfrentaste y recuperaste la carta, pero supongo que no era lo que querías.

—Verlo aquí me sorprendió, pero también me llenó de rabia, sobre todo el ver como molestaba a las gemelas y las cosas que dijo sobre ustedes, pero aun así no buscaba confrontarlo, solo quería irme de ahí.

—Pero algo que hizo actuar de esa forma violenta, ¿Qué fue?

—El me llamó "pino" —al decir esto, Pacífica hizo una cara de confusión—.sé que suena como una tontería que haya reaccionado de esa forma por esa palabra, pero solo había un ser que me llamaba de esa forma.

—Bill —la sola mención de ese nombre erizaba la piel de Pacífica.

—Después de escucharlo, deje de pensar, simplemente me dejé llevar, cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, aunque aún no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me llamó de esa forma? Simplemente no tiene sentido, ni siquiera utilizo las gorras de la cabaña del misterio, no hay razón para que me llame así.

—Dipper, Trent nunca te llamó así.

— ¿Qué? pero claramente escuche que él me dijo pino.

—Yo no escuché que te llamara de esa forma, tal vez escuchaste lo que querías oír, una justificación que te dejara desatar tu furia contra él, una forma de vengarte de todo lo que él te había hecho, o dime, ¿Trent te había llamado de esa forma antes?

—No, espera, hubo una vez, fue el día que me robo la carta, recuerdo que él me llamó pino y fue lo que me hizo confrontarlo, aun no entiendo porque lo hice.

—Tu eres un chico dulce, Dipper, no eres de los que utilicen la violencia para resolver algo, siempre prefieres resolver los problemas a los que te enfrentas con inteligencia, pero tal vez le tenías tanto rencor a Trent que subconscientemente imaginaste que él te llamaba de esa forma, algo así como una justificación que te permitiera actuar de esa forma.

—Yo….no lo había visto de esa manera, tal vez sus constantes abusos me hicieron guardar todas esas emociones y todos esos ataques de rabia eran causados por eso.

—Puede ser, pero Trent no es lo único que te molesta, hay alguien más, ¿Cierto?

—No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque en todo lo que me contaste, ya fuera lo que ocurrió antes o durante el verano, siempre mencionaste a alguien.

—Mabel.

—Desde que los conocí, siempre vi que eran muy unidos, se apoyaban mutuamente en todo y permanecían juntos aun en los peores momentos, pero desde que vivo en la cabaña he visto que están más distanciados que nunca, pocas veces pasan el tiempo juntos y rara vez hablan ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

—Desde que nos fuimos de Gravity Falls todo cambió, en la escuela fuimos puestos en diferentes grupos, ella pudo hacer más amigos fácilmente y pasaba más tiempo con ellos, yo igual tenía un grupo de amigos, pero no éramos tan unidos, así que pasaba más tiempo solo, pero aun pasábamos el tiempo juntos en casa, o bueno, así era hasta que ella comenzó salir con sus nuevos amigos.

— ¿Te daba celos que ella saliera con sus amigos?

—No, de hecho eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, me permitía jugar calabozos, calabozos y mas calabozos con mis amigos, pero comenzó a molestarme cuando comenzó a cancelar nuestras noches de películas por salir con tus amigas, o las veces que le pedía que me acompañara a algún lugar y no podías porque ya tenías planes con tus amigas, o las veces que cancelaba nuestros planes de último minuto porque tus amigas querían que las viera.

—Te sentías desplazado, ¿Pero nunca hablaste con ella?

—Se lo mencioné una vez, le dije que si no creía que pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigas, pero ella dijo que no tenía nada de malo que pasara tiempo con sus ellas, que no todo el tiempo teníamos que pasarlo juntos y que yo debía pasar más tiempo con mis amigos.

—No me refería a eso, me refería a que alguna vez ambos hablaron en serio sobre esto.

—Lo hicimos una vez, pero no término bien.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Ella descubrió que por las mañanas salía a entrenar con Lynn y…

— ¿Con Lynn? ¿Entonces fue reciente esa plática?

—De hecho ocurrió mientras pedíamos dulces en el superhalloween, antes de que fuera a ocuparme del portal, Lynn mencionó como había progresado en mi entrenamiento y cuando Mabel le preguntó sobre eso le dijo como por las mañanas entrenábamos, luego Mabel me dijo que era un desconsiderado por preferir pasar más tiempo con otras personas que con ella.

— ¿Un momento? ¿No es exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo?

—De hecho yo mismo se lo dije, e incluso Lynn se lo dijo, pero Mabel no lo quiso admitir, por el contrario, alzo la voz y comenzó a gritar, por suerte Lynn nos detuvo, le hizo dar cuenta a Mabel que estaba molesta porque yo le estaba haciendo algo que ella me hacía constantemente y luego le pidió que se disculpara conmigo.

— ¿Y Mabel lo hizo? —el silencio de Dipper le dio la respuesta—.Supongo que fue la discusión más fuerte que tuvieron.

—De hecho no, antes hubo una discusión más fuerte, ocurrió el mismo día que tú llegaste a la cabaña, ese día había prometido pasar el día con Mabel, Melody y Soos, no recuerdo si iríamos al cine, al supermercado o a otro lado, pero antes de eso iría con los hombre tauros y con Rudo a entrenar, pero después encontré a Lynn y junto con ella entrené, cuando terminamos regresamos a la cabaña, donde esperaría a Mabel que había ido de compras y luego nos reuniríamos con Soos, pero…ocurrió algo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—No puedo decirlo, pero fue algo muy grave, resolver eso me tomó todo el día, cuando regresé a la cabaña, minutos después llegó Mabel, ella estaba furiosa conmigo, me confrontó sobre porque no había ido y cometí el error de mentirle diciéndole que había ido con McGucket, pero ella me dijo sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, así que me confrontó, le hablé de una mala manera y herí sus sentimientos, después de eso todo fue cuesta abajo —Dipper se mantuvo en silencio—.Desde ese día ya no sé qué hacer.

—Deberías hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que sientes y preguntarle porque ella ha estado actuando de esa forma, deben arreglar esto antes de que sea tarde.

—Lo sé, pero primero necesito solucionar mis ataques de ira, no quiero volver a herir a Mabel.

—Cuando estés listo, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

—Gracias —Dipper abrazó a Pacífica.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento bien, creo que hablar realmente me ayudó, gracias.

—No es nada —ambos chicos se levantaron de la banca—.creo que es hora de volver a la cabaña.

— ¿Dónde están las gemelas?

—Aquí estamos —dijeron ambas al unísono, ambas traína un par de helados, dándole uno a Pacífica y otro a Dipper.

—Esto es por ayudarnos, Dipper, gracias.

—No es nada, Lola, estoy seguro que cualquiera de sus hermanas habría hecho lo mismo por mí, y hablando de sus hermanas, ¿Dónde están ellas?

— ¿Y porque están ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Pacífica—.creí que estarían ayudando con los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Eso hacíamos, pero Melody nos pidió que la dejáramos a solas con Lori, Leni y Mabel en la cabaña, dijo que tenía que preparar una sorpresa, pero que era muy importante y que no podíamos verla aun.

—Qué extraño, ¿Que podría ser tan importante como para hacer que todos se fueran de la cabaña?

—No lo sé, pero es algo que no me quiero perder, así que mejor volvamos a la cabaña, además aún tenemos que llevar todo lo que nos pidió Melody.

* * *

—Qué bueno que llegaron, chicos, los estaba esperando.

—Lamentamos haber tardado, Melody, pero Pacífica y yo nos distrajimos un poco, luego tuvimos algunos contratiempos y nos retrasamos.

—No te preocupes, Dipper, no importa, siempre y cuando hayan traído lo que les pedí.

—Aquí está todo —Dipper le dio la bolsa con los objetos.

—Gracias, por cierto, olvidaste tu celular en la cabaña —Melody le devolvió su celular.

—Gracias, Melody, me había olvidado de oh, cielos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de Lynn y una de Lisa, será mejor que vea para que me necesitaban —Dipper fue en busca de las chicas.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Pacífica.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Te maquillaste bien, pero aun puedo ver el moretón de tu mejilla.

—No es nada solo fue un pequeño accidente, pero nada grave.

—Eso espero, pero dime ¿Se divirtieron?

—Como no te imaginas, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, Melody.

—Por el contrario, gracias a ti por traerme las cosas de la lista.

— ¡Aquí estas, Melody! —dijo Lori mientras se acercaba a ellas, se veía agitada—.literalmente te estuve buscando por todos lados, Mabel ya fue por Soos y aún falta preparar…

—No te apures, Lori, aquí esta lo que faltaba —Melody le dio la bolsa con los objetos y Lori corrió rápidamente al interior de la cabaña.

— ¿Realmente los necesitabas? Creí que eran una excusa para que Dipper y yo fuéramos al centro comercial.

—No, realmente los necesitaba.

— ¿Enserio? Pero para que necesitas una charola con tapa de chef, serpentinas y papel de colores.

—Ya lo verás, pero por ahora será mejor que te vayas a cambiar, Soos y Mabel no tardan en llegar.

— ¿Cambiarme? ¿Mi ropa está sucia o algo?

—No, es solo que vi la ropa que compraste y pensé que era para la fiesta de Soos.

—No, compré esa ropa para el festival Woodstick.

—Pero aún faltan como veinte días para el festival.

—Lo sé, pero quise comprarlo de una vez.

— ¡Ahí vienen! —gritó Lynn, a lo que todos rápidamente tomaron lugar cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel y los bocadillos que habían preparado para Soos, todos guardaron silencio.

— ¿Estas segura que es necesario que lleve los ojos vendados para poder ver a ese colibrí gigante invisible?

— ¿Desconfías de mí, Soos?

—Claro que no, Mabel, es solo que, bueno, eso no tiene sentido.

—Valdrá la pena, ya lo veras —Mabel siguió guiando a Soos hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña, hasta llegar al frente de la mesa—.muy bien, Soos, quítate la venda.

Soos hizo caso a Mabel y se quitó la venda, luego quedó segado por descargas de serpentina en lata, espuma para fiestas y confeti, todo esto mientras todos gritaban "SORPRESA", haciendo sonar espanta suegras y aplaudiendo, Soos quedo impactado por la sorpresa, todos estaban ahí, desde las hermanas Loud, hasta todos sus amigos de la cabaña, a quienes consideraba su familia, todos corrieron hacia él y lo atraparon en un gran abrazo.

—Hicieron todo esto para mí, yo….no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada, Soos —dijo Mabel—. ¡Solo disfruta tu fiesta! ¡Es hora de la música, Luna!

— ¡Tu mandas chica! —Luna tomó su guitarra—. ¡uno, dos, Tres!

* * *

La celebración comenzó con todos comiendo los platillos de carne preparados por Melody, luego siguieron con una improvisación musical entre Soos y Luna, esta última quedando sorprendida por la habilidad de Soos en el teclado, luego siguió la piñata la cual fue un caos al romperse, ya que los integrantes de la cabaña del misterio quedaron sorprendidos de la ferocidad con la que las Loud se lanzaron sobre los dulces, después de eso siguió el pastel, y finalmente la hora de los regalos, los cuales fueron demasiados para él, ya que cada quien le obsedió algo, desde Wendy que le dio un disco de música con los éxitos del verano, hasta Leni que le regaló un globo de nieve de la cabaña del misterio que compró en la cabaña, pasando por Mabel quien le tejió un suéter, Lincoln que le dio un videojuego y Dipper que le regaló una figura coleccionable del anime favorito de Soos, "Neon Crisis Revelations, Angry Cute Girls: Annihilation.", pero el regalos que lo tomó por sorpresa fue uno por parte del Tío Stan, el cual resultó ser una playera con un signo de interrogación, junto con una nota que decía "Espero no hayas quemado mi cabaña", después de esto, fue hora de que Soos digiera unas palabras a sus amigos, así que se dirigió al centro del patio y todos lo rodearon, escuchando atentamente lo que estaba por decir.

—Hace exactamente un año yo odiaba mis cumpleaños por razones que no vale la pena mencionar, así que para hacerme cambiar de opinión dos grandes amigos viajaron al futuro y pelearon a muerte contra otro viajero en el tiempo, solo para traerme un deseo del tiempo, con el cual podía pedir lo que fuera y quisiera en todo el universo, y pedí una rebanada de pizza infinita —todos comenzaron a reír, menos Dipper y Mabel, por obvias razones—.sé que se preguntan porque había pedido eso pudiendo haber pedido cualquier cosa en el universo, fue por una simple razón, porque no había nada que pudiera pedir, ya lo tenía todo, estaba rodeado por la gente que amo y que me ama a mí, desde una maravillosa novia, grandes amigos, el trabajo de mis sueños, no podía pedir nada más, así que si hoy me dieran otro deseo del tiempo y preguntaran si quisiera pedir algo, pediría servilletas infinitas, porque vamos, la rebanada de pizza realmente es grasosa, pero no pediría otra cosa, porque al verlos a todos acompañándome hoy, me hace saber que ya tengo todo lo que puedo desear.

Todos se lanzaron contra Soos atrapándolo en un gran abrazo, todos menos Melody, quien fue a la mesa donde estaba el pastel y debajo de ella sacó la charola con tapa, la cual colocó cerca de Soos en una pequeña mesa, Melody estaba sumamente nerviosa, mientras Lori, Leni y Mabel estaban emocionadas, era hora de revelar el regalo sorpresa que habían estado preparando junto con Melody.

—S…Soos —dijo Melody con gran nerviosismo, esto lo notó Soos y se preocupó un poco, así que se acercó a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo, corazón? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, es solo que…..sé que ya todos te dieron sus regalos, pero yo aún no te he dado el mío, es algo muy especial que espero te guste.

—No tienes que estar nerviosa —le dijo Soos mientras tomaba sus manos—.no importa lo que sea, sé que será el mejor regalo del universo—.Soos se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a la mesita donde se encontraba esa charola con tapa, la cual no tenía nada en especial, Soos tomó la tapa y comenzó a retirarla lentamente, mientras todos miraban expectantes y con nerviosismo de lo que pudiera ser—.casi puedo apostar que es uno de tus deliciosos…..—.Soos quedó sin palabras al observar lo que había debajo de la tapa, pudo notar serpentinas, pequeñas decoraciones de papel y pequeñas notas con palabras de felicitaciones, pero él no le dio importancia a esto, sino a lo que se encontraba en medio de todo, unas pequeñas botitas tejidas de color azul—.Melody….tu….yo—. Soos se lanzó sobre Melody, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, colocó su rostro en el pecho de su amada y comenzó a llorar, soltando una gran cantidad de lágrimas, lagrimas que reflejaban felicidad, orgullo, dicha, tal vez hace unos momentos había dicho que ya lo tenía todo, pero al parecer un deseo más se había realidad.

Cuando Soos se dio cuenta, él y Melody se encontraban atrapados en un gran abrazo por parte de todos los presentes, quienes se encontraban conmovidos y emocionados por la noticia, luego todos terminaron el abrazo, dejando a Melody y Soos en el centro.

—Yo….no puedo creerlo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme a mí, agradece a Mabel, Lori y Leni, ellas me ayudaron a preparar todo para darte la noticia.

—Chicas, gracias, yo….no sé qué decir, esto es tan…wow, estoy sin palabras.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes Soos?

—Hablas enserio, Dipper, seré padre, ¡estoy tan emocionado!, será increíble vivir esta nueva etapa de mi vida junto con mi esposa y en compañía de todos mis amigos.

— ¿¡Tú que!? —Preguntó Melody, quien no sabía si escuchó bien lo que dijo Soos.

—Melody, había planeado decirte esto en el centro comercial, en el tren donde nos conocimos, frente a tu antiguo puesto de trabajo en "sabrosura" o tal vez en "El restaurante Fiesta Pizzamatrónica de Hoo-Ha el Búho", donde casi morimos, quería elegir el momento perfecto, pero creo que no podría ser más perfecto de lo que ya lo es ahora—.Soos metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja, donde se encontraba una sortija—. La vida es un poco rara y yo quizá sea un poco raro también, pero cuando se encuentra a una persona cuya rareza es compatible con la tuya ¿Es necesario sentir esa satisfacción y llamarla amor verdadero? Melody, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Esta vez fue turno de Melody de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, de lanzarse a Soos, aferrarse a él como si no hubiera mañana y unirse a él en un tierno beso, todo esto mientras eran observados por todos sus amigos, quienes estaban sumamente emocionados y conmovidos por la tierna escena, escena que fue arruinada por el ruido causado por un camión de volteo que pasó por la calle, seguido por otro, otro y otro más, seguidos por mas maquinaria y finalmente, tras el convoy se encontraba una limosina color negro, la cual tenía un logo inconfundible en la puerta, la limosina y las maquinas avanzaron unos cuantos metros y luego se internaron en el bosque.

—Es la limosina de Preston ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Causar problemas, Dipper.

Pacífica comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, siendo seguida por Dipper, luego por Mabel, Wendy y finalmente todos se unieron, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente llegaron donde se encontraban las maquinas, ahí pudieron ver a Preston frente a los hombres que operaban la maquinaria, con un casco de obrero, unos planos en una mano y un megáfono en la otra.

—Muy bien, señores, escuchen con atención, no me importa si tiene que cortar, destruir o quemar todo el maldito bosque, pero tiene doce horas para hacer que toda esta área sea apta para construir sobre ella, tenemos un spa por construir y no toleraré retrasos, ¿Está claro? —Los trabajadores asintieron y subieron a sus máquinas—.¡A TRABAJAR!

.

.

.

.

.

"¿TXH HVWDV WUDPDQGR, SUHVWRQ?"

* * *

 **En palabras de Gibby "vaya cuanta intensidad" hubo en este capítulo, aunque también respuestas, descubrimos que los ataque de ira de Dipper han estado constantes, descubrimos que es lo que paso la última semana, descubrimos que Lincoln aún tiene esas extrañas "pesadillas", descubrimos que Preston planea destruir el bosque para construir un spa, pero lo más grave, descubrimos que Dipper y Mabel se han distanciado, ¿Cómo afectará todo esto en un futuro? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Si, lo sé, había prometido que publicaría este capítulo en semana santa, pero por desgracia no pude cumplir esta promesa, la razón es sencilla, estuve planeando el futuro de este fic, verán, como tal vez sepan (sobre todo si son fans de Gravity Falls) el cumpleaños de Soos es el 13 de julio, día en el que transcurre este capítulo, y el cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel es el 31 de agosto, el ultimo día que pasaron en Gravity Falls, día al que poco a poco nos acercamos, así que me tomé el tiempo de planificar todos los eventos que ocurrirán desde ahora hasta ese día donde todo termine, aunque aún no es momento de preocuparnos, aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.**

 **Con respecto a cuándo llegará el siguiente capítulo, antes debo actualizar mi otra historia "Devil May Loud", lo cual no me quitará mucho tiempo realmente, pero debo decirles que a partir de ahora comienzo con la parte metepuño del semestre, donde seré bombardeado con exámenes, tareas, exposiciones, trabajos finales y salidas a prácticas fuera de la ciudad, semana la cual no se detendrá hasta finales de Mayo, cuando finalmente salgo de vacaciones, así que tendré menos tiempo libre para dedicarle al fic, pero procuraré no hacer una espera muy larga.**

 **Como siempre, es hora de los agradecimientos:**

 **Le doy la bienvenida a "Erick Arenas", nuevo seguidor del fic, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "Katastros" y "Erick Arenas" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio como no tienes idea.**

 **Agradezco a "Sr. Kennedy", "Steven002 D", "ismasan226", "MightyMitch47" y "Shadow 13 (Guest)" por dejar sus siempre bienvenidas reviews, las cuales es un placer leer y responder.**

" **Sr. Kennedy":** **Vaya coincidencia que publiqué nuevamente cuando sales de la ciudad, espero este capítulo te haya servido para distraerte durante tu viaje o para relajarte al llegar a tu destino, también espero la hayas pasado bien.**

 **La relación de Dipper y Mabel está más quebrada que la nariz de Trent, esperemos pronto la puedan reparar, suponiendo que aún se puede hacer.**

 **Sin duda habría sido una gran película lo ocurrido en la casa de los juguetes, y que mejor que tener de protagonistas a Lincoln, Luan y Mabel, por desgracia no había cámaras, así que nos quedaremos con ganas de lo que pudo ser una gran película.**

 **La escena del baño fue sin duda aterradora, ¿pero qué significa?**

 **Si el capítulo pasado fue corto este lo fue aún más, y por desgracia tengo planeados otros capítulos que pintan para ser aún más cortos, similares a los primeros que escribía, pero no te preocupes, así como habrá capítulos cortos, habrá unos que serán extensos, incluso hay uno que pinta para ser de similar extensión al capítulo del superhalloween, pero me estoy adelantando mucho.**

 **Te lo agradecí en su momento pero lo vuelvo a hacer, gracias por hacerme notar el error del código cesar y el código Atbash, me salvaste la vida.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y te deseo suerte en ese nuevo proyecto.**

 **Steven002D:** **Ya lo dijo Pacífica en este capítulo, hablar es lo mejor para sacar todas las frustraciones, por desgracia parece que este no fue el caso de Dipper, ya que confesar todo lo ocurrido solo le trajo más problemas con Mabel.**

 **La actitud de Mabel es..., como decirlo….especial, a veces nos hace reír con ella y disfrutar de sus locuras, pero en otras ocasiones solo queremos que se detenga (al menos ese fue mi caso, y al parecer también fue el tuyo), pero siempre nos demostró que cuando debía ser seria lo era, a su manera, y cuando debía enfrentar algo lo hacía, a su manera, sin embargo parece que esta vez algo la está haciendo actuar más egoísta y de una peor manera, ¿Qué será?**

 **Me alegra saber que te gustó la casa de los juguetes, ya que realmente ese capítulo experimental para mí, para saber si era capaz de desarrollar este tipo de escenas, así como en su momento fue experimental la escena de la pelea entre rudo y Lynn, para saber si podía desarrollas peleas físicas en el fic, esto me da más confianza para en un futuro implementar situaciones similares, las cuales sin duda ocurrirán.**

 **La escena del baño sin duda es un misterio y nos deja muchas preguntas, preguntas que esperemos tengan respuesta en un futuro.**

 **Las decisiones que Dipper tomé en el futuro indudablemente afectarán a Mabel, algunas de manera positiva y otras de manera negativa, pero para eso tendrás que esperar.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y agradezco todo tu apoyo brindado.**

 **ismasan226:** **me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y de todas las referencias que se mencionaron (espero las hayas captado todas), no tienes que agradecer por darte la bienvenida al fic, yo soy el que debo agradecerte por seguir el fic, agradezco tu review y te mando un gran saludo.**

 **P.D: cuando vi a "Ismen227 (guest)" y a "ismasan226" sospeche que eran la misma persona, pero preferí no correr riesgos, ve el lado bueno, recibiste dos agradecimientos.**

 **MightyMitch47** **: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que Luan no volverá a ver al señor cocos?, puede que tal vez en un capitulo regresen a la isla y ahí lo encuentres, o tal vez tienes razón y nunca lo vuelva a ver, pero eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo.**

 **Shadow 13 (Guest):** **Mabel intentó demostrarle a su hermano que podía ser sería y manejar una situación donde se requiriera alguien seria y centrada, y falló miserablemente, sobre si alegrarte o sentir pena por ella, deberías sentir un poco de ambas.**

 **Lincoln sin duda demostró gran potencial para ser un gran investigador de lo paranormal, y con un diario que encontró en el bosque, y la ayuda de Dipper, sin duda puede explotar todo su potencial, lástima que Dipper no pudo verlo en acción, pero tal vez en un futuro lo haga, y no sé, tal vez hasta una propuesta podría recibir.**

 **Si Lucy hubiera escuchado las palabras de Mabel sobre los fantasmas sin duda habría intervenido con su propio punto de vista, lo que habría terminado en una discusión más que interesante, pero esperemos pronto oiga lo que opina cree Mabel de los vampiros, eso será interesante.**

 **Por desgracia lo de la trinidad no la podría agregar al fic, ya que realmente no tiene una razón para aparecer en este fic, y sobre quién es Chloe Park, solo sé que es un personaje de "escandalosos", por desgracia no he podido darme el tiempo de ver la serie, la cual de hecho tengo en mi lista para ver en vacaciones, una vez que vea la serie, tal vez cambie de opinión y pueda agregarla al fic, ya sea como cameo o mención o dándole un rol algo importante, algo así como planeo hacer con R…, mejor me cayo aquí.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y agradezco tu apoyo y aportaciones al fic.**

 **-fin de las reviews-**

 **Quiero darle una gran felicitación a "Sr. Kennedy" por haber resuelto el acertijo del capítulo anterior, ahora él tiene una pista importante para desentrañar el misterio del origen del diario que posee Lincoln.**

 **Sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	24. Capítulo 21: Noroeste

Capítulo 21: Noroeste.

El ruido de las máquinas siendo accionadas se hacía oír por todo el bosque, estas rugían con gran fuerza mientras esperaban ser operadas para comenzar con la destrucción del bosque, los trabajadores que operaban estas máquinas estaban nerviosos, ellos no eran del pueblo por lo que no tenían relación alguna con el bosque, pero sabían que era algo muy importante para los habitantes de Gravity Falls, en el fondo sabían que lo que estaban por hacer estaba mal, pero les habían dado una gran suma cantidad de dinero por hacer su trabajo, y sabían que si se negaban Preston les haría la vida imposible.

— ¡A TRABAJAR! —a la orden, todas las máquinas comenzaron a avanzar con dirección al bosque, preparadas para arrasar todo a su paso, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, un rayo azul comenzó a congelar las orugas de las máquinas, impidiéndoles el movimiento, esto dejo consternados a los trabajadores quienes no sabían lo que ocurría—. ¡Que alguien retire el hielo de las maquinas! ¡Rápido!—.mientras sus trabajadores obedecían a su orden, Preston giró rápidamente en dirección por la que llegó aquel rayo, donde notó un gran grupo de personas, del cual destacaron dos en partículas, su ex hija Pacífica y Dipper, quien sostenía un rayo congelador.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Preston?

—Esto es propiedad privada, Dipper, así que salgan de aquí o llamaré a la policía.

— ¿Propiedad privada?, este es el bosque de Gravity Falls.

—Este bosque pertenece a bienes raíces Noroeste.

—Eso es mentira —replicó Pacífica—. Bienes raíces Noroeste no es dueña del bosq...

— ¡Cállate, Pacífica! —Ordenó Preston, a lo que Pacífica hizo caso inconscientemente, al parecer todos esos años de condicionamiento por parte de sus padres aún hacia efecto—. Como decía, este bosque es propiedad de bienes raíces Noroeste, así que puedo hacer con él lo que se me de mi antojo y ustedes...

— ¡Eso es mentira! —todos los presentes voltearon hacia dónde provenía esa voz, ahí pudieron ver a Hipofisterón, quien se encontraba junto a un grupo de hombrearos, acompañados por más criaturas del bosque, duendes, gnomos, algunos ojos flotantes, hadas tanto normales como hadas vomito e incluso algunos leprecornios conformaban el grupo—.eres dueño de algunas tierras de Gravity Falls, pero el bosque es propiedad de las criaturas del bosque, así que vete o te las verás con nosotros.

—Ustedes son los que deben irse de este bosque, todo esto pronto será un spa y ustedes no son bienvenidos en él.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad de irte, Preston, si no lo haces te expulsaremos de este bosque por las malas —Preston no dijo nada, solo caminó en dirección a las máquinas y se puso tras ellas.

—Chicos, suban a sus máquinas y destruyan el bosque, aplasten a esas criaturas si es necesario —los trabajadores estaban confusos, causado por las criaturas que veían, pero trataron de ignorarlas y comenzaron su trabajo.

— ¡Al ataque! —A la orden, los hombretauros y el resto de las criaturas se lanzaron contra las máquinas, volteando algunas y causándole grandes daños tanto a las maquinas como a los trabajadores, Hipofisterón estaba por atacar a Preston cuando un disparo retumbó por los alrededores, el cual detuvo a todos, cuando todos voltearon a ver de dónde provino ese disparo, pudieron observar a Dipper con una 9mm en su mano.

— ¡Deténganse! ¡No es necesario pelear!

— ¡Él quiere destruir nuestro bosque!

—Pero no puede hacerlo, no es dueño de estas tierras, así que deberías irte antes de que llame a la policía.

—Por el contrario, Dipper, estas tierras son mías, y esto lo comprueba —Preston sacó un título de propiedad—.eso me permite hacer lo que desee con estas tierras, así que largó de aquí o se las verán con mi abogado.

—Un momento —dijo Pacífica—.ese documento es….

— ¡Cállate, Pacífica! —nuevamente Pacífica guardo silencio al instante.

— ¿Supongo que trae consigo la autorización de la alcaldía? —esta vez intervino Lisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas, niña?

—Según las leyes de Gravity Falls se requiere un documento de autorización de la alcaldía para poder llevar a cabo cualquier proyecto de construcción en el pueblo, y solo se puede comenzar con la construcción tres días después de la expedición del documento, en caso de incumplir con estas se considera un delito federal y tendrá que responder con el departamento de parques del estado de Oregón, a quienes casualmente estoy por llamar, y al enterarse de lo que planea hacer posiblemente lo confirme en una prisión federal por al menos diez años o más según el área afectada, así que sugiero que nos muestre la autorización del alcalde o se retire —todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la intervención de Lisa, pero sobre todo Preston, quien no esperaba que alguien conociera tan bien las leyes del pueblo.

—Chicos, Vámonos, tengo asuntos más importantes por atender que discutir con un grupo de pueblerinos y fenómenos —al observar a sus trabajadores, notó que todos sus trabajadores estaban en shock por la pelea que habían tenido, unos incluso estaba inconscientes —.genial, tendré que borrarles la memoria, ¡Vámonos!—.todas las maquinarias dieron marcha atrás y se retiraron del lugar, Preston se acercó a su limosina, donde su mayordomo le abrió la puerta, pero antes irse se dirigió a las criaturas—.será mejor que vayan buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir, porque una vez que obtenga ese documento vendré a terminar el trabajo, y Dipper, Pacífica, será mejor que no se entrometan en mi camino, se cosas muy comprometedoras sobre ustedes que podría resultar perjudicial. —Preston entró a su limosina y tomó camino al pueblo.

—Que le ocurre a ese hijo de perra —dijo Hipofisterón—. Querer destruir nuestro hogar solo para hacer un spa.

—Esa familia ha sido un cáncer para el pueblo, debimos expulsarlos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad —dijo Glurk, quien inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vio a Pacífica, quien se encontraba con un bajo estado de ánimo.

— ¡Oigan todos! —dijo Chutzpar mientras salía del bosque—.el gran Liderán está convocando a reunión a todas las criaturas del bosque—Las criaturas del bosque regresaron rápidamente al interior de este, el grupo de chicos estaba por seguir a las criaturas, pero Chutzpar los detuvo—.lo siento, solo criaturas del bosque, excepto ustedes dos, vengan conmigo—. Chutzpar tomó en brazos a Dipper y a Pacífica y los llevó con ellos, dejando a todos los demás observando con suma confusión.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Lori—. ¿Acaso es una especie de evento en el pueblo o porque todos ellos llevaban sus disfraces del Superhalloween?

—Lori, chicas —dijo Melody—.volvamos a la cabaña, hay algo que tengo que contarles.

— ¿Enserio? —dijeron Leni, Lynn, Lincoln al unísono.

—Pero creí que todo lo relacionado a las criaturas del pueblo debía mantenerse en secreto.

—Lincoln tiene razón, Schmebulok me dijo lo mismo.

—Es lo mismo que me dijeron los hombretauros cuando comencé a entrenar con ellos.

— ¿Entrenas con los hombretauros? —increpó Lincoln ¿Creía que entrenabas con Dipper?

—Entreno con ambos.

—Debiste habérnoslo dicho.

—Mira quién lo dice, al parecer tú sabías todo sobre las criaturas del pueblo y tampoco nos dijiste nada.

—Sin duda saben cómo guardar el secreto —Dijo Lisa de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Tú también sabías sobre esto, Lisa?

—Ella lo sabe, Lynn, Dipper me dijo que ella está investigando el pueblo.

— ¿¡Y porque no nos lo dijiste, Lisa!?

—Un momento —dijo Soos—. ¿Todas sabían acerca de las cosas extrañas que ocurren en Gravity Falls?

—Yo no, de hecho no entiendo de lo que hablan —dijo Lori.

—Yo si —dijo Lucy—.La bisabuela Harriet me ha contado de todo lo que ocurre en el pueblo.

— ¿Quién no sabía nada? —solo Lori y Luna alzaron la mano, quedando sorprendidas de ser las únicas.

— ¿Ustedes también sabían? —dijo Lori a las gemelas.

—Eh, nosotras…..

—Ellas tuvieron un…..incidente con los gnomos —dijo Lincoln tratando de revelar más de lo necesario.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Luan? —preguntó Luna a Luan—. ¿Cómo sabes sobre todo esto?

—He…yo…vi algunas cosas extrañas pero no sabía si eran reales o no, pero luego Lincoln me dijo que todo era real.

— ¿Y porque nos dijiste nada, Lincoln? —preguntó Lori de forma estricta.

—Yo….

—Chicas, basta —las detuvo Melody—.sé que esto debe mantenerse en secreto a los turistas, pero creo que para este punto ya no es necesario con ustedes, ya que al parecer casi todas se han involucrado tanto de forma directa como indirecta, así que ya no creo que sea necesario ocultárselos, además, entre más sepan serán de más ayuda para hacer frente a Preston, así que mejor regresemos a la cabaña y pensemos que podemos hacer para ayudar.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Dipper y Pacífica? —preguntó Lincoln—.¿No deberíamos buscarlos?

—Dipper es el experto en estos temas, así que supongo que él nos dirá que hacer cuando regrese, lo mejor será ir a la cabaña y pensar cómo podemos ayudarlo —Todas asintieron y regresaron a la cabaña del misterio, donde Melody les contaría algo que cambiaría forma que ven al pueblo.

Al llegar todas regresaron al patio trasero, Lana se acercó al pastel de Soos con esperanza de poder comer algo, pero notó algo extraño.

—Oigan alguien se comió el pastel.

—Tal vez fue pato o Gumpers, pato siempre hace eso —dijo Mabel.

—Lo dudo, al parecer el culpable salió huyendo de manera apresurada con dirección al bosque antes de que llegáramos.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Lisa?

—Porque en su prisa por escapar olvido su espada —Lisa tomo la espada que se encontraba en el suelo, Lana se acercó a observarla y leyó lo que decía la funda de esta, donde había un nombre escrito.

— ¿Quién es Mitch?

* * *

Dipper y Pacífica fueron llevados hasta un claro dentro de lo más profundo del bosque, donde pudieron observar que se encontraba un gran número de criaturas habitantes del bosque, todos estaban rodeando el tronco de un gigantesco árbol, en el cual se encontraba Lideran, el líder de los hombretauros, Dipper y Pacífica fueron llevados junto a él.

— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó Liderán mientras expulsaba fuego desde los ollares, todas las criaturas presentes guardaron silencio al instante—. Creo que todos saben porque estamos reunidos aquí, y para los que no lo sepan, los rumores resultaron ser ciertos, Preston quiere destruir una gran parte del bosque para construir un gran spa, esta porción de bosque que destruiría abarca desde el hogar de los hombretauros, pasando por el refugio de los gnomos hasta llegar casi a la guarida de los unicornios, ¡No lo podemos permitir!, así que los reuní aquí para planear que haremos para proteger nuestro hogar.

— ¡Preston no puede hacer eso! ¡Estas tierras no le pertenecen! —gritó uno de los gnomos.

—Según un documento que nos mostró él es el dueño —dijo Hipofisterón.

—Ese documento debe ser falso —dijo Liderán—.mi padre estuvo presente cuando se firmó el tratado del bosque de Gravity Falls con Quentin trembley y Nathaniel Noroeste, donde se le cedieron parte de las tierras de Gravity Falls a Nathaniel a cambio de respetar el bosque, acuerdo que incluso él firmó y aceptó cuando fue nombrado como fundador del pueblo, así que Preston no puede ser dueño del bosque.

— ¡Pero como sabemos que no falsificó ese documento! recuerdan que Nathaniel lo hizo cuando nos arrebató la colina donde construyó su mansión! —dijo un hombretauro.

—Mansión que fue construida a base de engaños, que le quitó la vida a cientos de leñadores —agregó una de las hadas.

—Y no olviden todos los estragos que ha causado su fábrica de guardafangos —dijo el siempre detrás, el cual estaba oculto.

— ¡Ese hombre nos ha demostrado que no le importa pasar por encima de nadie con tal de cumplir sus metas! —dijo Hipofisterón ¿¡Le vamos a permitir que vuelva a hacer lo mismo ahora!? —Un gran "no" retumbó por toda la sala.

—Es por eso que estamos reunidos hoy, debemos buscar una forma de detenerlo.

—Detenerlo no servirá de nada, Liderán, sabes que simplemente volverá a hacerlo.

— Hipofisterón tiene razón, tenemos que ser más drásticos, ¡Debemos expulsarlo del pueblo a él y a toda su familia! — dijo Glurk, a lo que muchos lo apoyaron.

— ¿¡Para qué!? ¿¡Para que vuelva acompañado con alguno de sus amigos ricos y vuela a intentarlo!? ¡Lo mejor es matar Preston y su familia, solo así nos libraremos de ellos!

— ¡Alto, todos! —Intervino Dipper—. ¿Se dan cuenta de todo lo que dicen? es una locura.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Dipper.

—Créeme que lo entiendo, Hipofisterón, de hecho yo mismo he estado tentado de buscar a Preston y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas por todo lo que le ha hecho a Pacífica y a mis allegados, pero sé que eso no resolverá nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es vencerlo en su propio juego.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—Yo sé cómo hacerlo —dijo Pacífica, pero al verla algunas criaturas comenzaron a lanzar insultos y ofensas contra ella y su familia, mientras otras la apoyaban.

— ¿¡Qué diablos hace ella aquí!? ¿¡Acaso ya vendiste el bosque y ella viene a cobrar!?

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —le dijo Glurk a Hipofisterón—.ella no es como su familia, ella es diferente.

— ¿Ha si? ¿Dime una sola cosa buena que ella haya hecho?

—Ella abrió la puerta al pueblo durante la fiesta anual de la familia Noroeste.

—Ella ayudo a combatir a Bill durante el Raromagedón —agregó uno de los gnomos del público.

—Ella liberó el alma de Archibald al abrir la puerta de la mansión a los habitantes del pueblo —dijo el multioso.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? ¿Cómo saben que eso no fue solo una fachada para luego robar el bosque?

—Ella ha demostrado ser diferente al resto de su familia, yo confío en ella — respondió Glurk.

— ¡Pues a mí no me agrada!

— ¡Y A MI NO ME AGRADA QUE HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA!

Glurk golpeó a Hipofisterón, quien rápidamente regresó el golpe y comenzaron a pelear, pelea a la que se unieron más hombretauros, pelea que estaba por aumentar en números si no fuera porque Liderán lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego al aire, lo que detuvo a todos.

—Ella ha dicho que sabe cómo detener a Preston, así que propongo que la escuchemos ¿Alguien entra en contra de que hable? —Un gran número de criaturas del bosque alzaron la mano, aunque no fueron los suficientes como para evitar darle la palabra—.tiene la palabra Pacífica Noroeste.

— ¿Estas segura de esto Pacífica?, creo que las cosas están muy inestables.

—No te preocupes, Dipper, se lo que hago—Pacífica avanzó hasta el centro del gran tronco, donde todas las criaturas la veían, algunas de buena manera y otras no tanto—.yo sé que muchos no confían en mí, y no los culpo, durante años fui participe en todas las malas acciones que mis padres hicieron al pueblo, pero después de lo que ocurrió en la mansión de mis padres entendí que había algo más que simplemente tratar de pasar sobre todos, ese nuevo pensamiento se reforzó cuando ocurrió el Raromagedón, así que después de ese evento decidí cambiar mi forma de vida y comencé a alejarme de mi familia para acercarme al pueblo, algo que me trajo grandes experiencias y satisfacciones, pero también me trajo problemas con mi padre, problemas que me llevaron a abandonar mi hogar y ser negada por mi padre, lo cual me acercó aún más al pueblo y al bosque, por lo que se su importancia no sólo para ustedes, también para todos los habitantes del pueblo y es por eso que haré lo que me sea posible para protegerlo.

— ¿Y cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo? —increpó Hipofisterón

—Porque le prometí a Archibald que protegería el bosque, y es una promesa que no planeo romper.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Mi padre no es dueño del bosque, de hecho bienes raíces noroeste ya no es dueña de ninguna propiedad en el pueblo, todas las que tenía las vendió a bajos costos después de que perdimos nuestra fortuna cuando la invirtió en el Raromagedón, así que es obvio que el documento con el que se proclama dueño del bosque es falso, y para poder construir su spa necesita de la aprobación de la alcaldía, la cual estoy segura que notará la falsedad del documento y no permitirá que mi padre llevé a cabo su proyecto.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? se sabe que tu padre da grandes sobornos al alcalde a cambio de favores.

—Eso era cuando Eustace Huckabone Befufflefumpter era alcalde, desde que llegó el alcalde Tyler las cosas cambiaron, él no ha aceptado los sobornos que mi padre le ha dado, de hecho el alcalde Tyler obliga a mi padre a pagar mensualmente una multa por los daños que ha hecho la fábrica de guardafangos e incluso ya paga impuestos.

— ¿Entones tu plan es no hacer nada?

—Sé que suena una locura, pero les pido confíen en mí, mi padre estuvo enseñándome por años el negocio de la familia, inclusos sus artimañas, así que sé cómo detenerlo, lo único que les pido es que no intervengan, yo me encargaré de todo.

—Quién esté de acuerdo en dejar a Pacífica encargarse de todo levante la mano —preguntó Liderán, a lo que solo un poco más de la mitad de los asistentes levantó la mano en señal de aprobación—. Entonces está decidido, Pacífica, dejaremos en tus manos el salvar el bosque, pero una advertencia, si fallas nosotros tomaremos medidas y créeme que no serán agradables.

—Lo entiendo.

— ¡Entonces declaró esta reunión por terminada!

Liderán lanzó una gran llamarada al aire, a lo que todos los asistentes se retiraron del lugar, Chutzpar tomo a los chicos y rápidamente los llevó de regreso a donde los había recogido.

—Ese discurso que dijiste fue increíble, lograste calmar los ánimos en la reunión —felicitó Chutzpar—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así?

—La oratoria y la parte de preguntas y respuestas es una de las más importantes de los concursos de belleza, mi padre pagó varios cursos para mejorar en este aspecto, nunca creí que me sirviera para algo más que para ganar concursos o chantajear gente.

—Yo confió en ti, Pacífica, pero habrás notado que no todos piensan igual, espero tengas un gran plan.

—Créeme, se lo que hago.

—En ese caso me voy, dejo todo en tus manos, Pacífica, ¿Mañana entrenamos, Dipper?

—Creo que lo mejor sería arreglar este asunto antes.

—Creo que tienes razón, en ese caso nos vemos después — Chutzpar regresó rápidamente al bosque, Dipper y Pacífica comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la cabaña.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan para detener a tu padre?

—Confió en que el alcalde no acepte el proyecto.

— ¿Pero y si lo hace?

—Tú conoces al alcalde, sabes que no es ese tipo de personas que se dejaría sobornar tan fácil.

—Lo sé, pero también conozco a tu padre, y tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus metas, tú más que nadie debes saber que no debemos subestimarlo.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la cabaña y entraron a ella, donde lo primero que vieron fue a los Loud y a todos sus demás amigos preparando cartelera y mantas de protesta contra el nuevo spa, junto con ellos se encontraba un pequeño grupo de gnomos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— ¿No es obvio, Dipper? —Dijo Luan—.nos preparamos para defender el bosque.

—Literalmente no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras destruye el hogar de todas las criaturas del bosque.

—Entiendo, pero porque están los…..

—Dipper, sabemos todo sobre las criaturas del bosque y los misterios que ocurren en el pueblo, pero no te preocupes, guardaremos el secreto.

—yo, no sé si haya sido buena idea revel…

—Dipper, Pacífica, necesito hablar con ustedes —dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Es importante.

Los chicos siguieron a Lisa hasta la cocina, alejándose de todos.

— ¿Que sucedió mientras nos fuimos?

—Melody creyó que era buena idea contarle a mis hermanas sobre las criaturas del bosque y los misterios de Gravity Falls, y honestamente comparto su punto de vista, al parecer la mayoría ya tenía ideas o sospechas de lo que ocurre.

— ¿Quiénes sabían sobre los misterios del pueblo?

—En sí las únicas ajenas a los sucesos de Gravity Falls eran Lori y Luna, sabía que algunas de mis hermanas ya eran conscientes de lo que ocurría, como Leni que sabía de las criaturas gracias a los gnomos, y Lincoln y Lucy que sabían de los acontecimientos del pueblo gracias a las experiencia que sufrieron en el pasado, y por el secuestro que sufrieron por parte de la sociedad del ojo segado, pero me sorprendió saber que más de mis demás hermanas ya eran conscientes, Luan que al parecer ya era consiente de muchas cosas que ocurren en el pueblo pero no nos había dicho por temor a burlas, Lynn al parecer entrena junto contigo, los hombretauros y rudo; Lola y Lana al parecer eran conscientes gracias a que los gnomos trataron de secuestrar a Lola, algo que por cierto aún no hemos discutido, pero el caso que más me intriga es el de Lincoln, al parecer él sabe más del pueblo de lo que parece, incluso nos explicó algunas cosas que incluso Melody ignoraba ¿Acaso es un pupilo tuyo desde que pediste que me vigilara, Dipper?

—No, pero igual sé que Lincoln sabe mucho sobre el pueblo y de hecho no le he quitado la vista de encima, pero creo que nos desviamos del tema, ¿Esto es lo importante que tenías que decirnos?

—No, el alcalde aprobó el proyecto de Preston.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —dijeron los chicos al unísono.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Dipper.

—El alcalde llamo media hora antes de que ustedes llegaran, aun no se lo he dicho a nadie.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que aceptara el alcalde? —dijo Pacífica.

—Eso se lo pueden preguntar cuando lo vean, porque quiere hablar con ustedes a primera hora mañana, me pidió que les informara que quiere hablar con ustedes personalmente para tratar este asunto, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir con mis hermanas para afinar los detalles de la protesta en contra del nuevo spa.

— ¿Protesta?

—Mabel cree que es buena idea hacer una protesta en contra del spa, con el fin de dar a conocer al pueblo lo que está por ocurrir, yo personalmente pienso que no es buena idea ya que entre más gente se involucre más difícil será organizarnos, pero también tiene un punto a favor, que la gente sepa lo que ocurre podría provocar presión a Preston —sin decir más, Lisa regreso con sus hermanas.

—Debo hablar con Mabel sobre esto —Dipper volteó a ver a Pacifica y notó la preocupación en el rostro de Pacífica—. ¿Te sucede algo, Pacífica?

—No es nada —contestó rápidamente tratando de ocultar su preocupación—. Solo me tomó por sorpresa la noticia de Lisa—.Pacífica comenzó a subir escaleras arriba con dirección a su habitación.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

—Solo voy a recostarme un rato, necesito descansar un poco si quiero estar lista a primera hora mañana, buenas noches.

—Igualmente.

Pacífica sonrió a Dipper y se dirigió a su habitación donde se recostó en su cama con esperanza de dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba le era imposible, no podía creer que el alcalde hubiera aceptado el proyecto de su padre, si Lisa tenía razón solo tenía tres días antes de que su padre legalmente pudiera destruir el bosque, esto la asustaba ya que no quería fallas, sin embargo esperaba que mañana la charla con el alcalde le ayudara a pensar en un plan, por lo pronto trataría de dormir, sin duda necesitaría todas sus energías para el día de mañana.

* * *

Apenas había comenzado a salir el sol cuando Pacífica y Dipper se encontraban en camino a la alcaldía, durante el trayecto pudieron observar que en las principales avenidas del pueblo había letreros y grandes espectaculares que anunciaban la próxima apertura de un lujoso nuevo spa en el pueblo, claro, sin mencionar que este sería construido a expensas de destruir el bosque, sin duda Preston no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de regodearse de su victoria.

Los chicos estacionaron el carro de minigolf y rápidamente entraron a la alcaldía, donde un oficial se encargó de escoltarlos a la oficina del alcalde, donde Tyler ya los esperaba.

—Me alegro de verlos, chicos, gracias por...

— ¿¡PORQUE APROBÓ EL PROYECTO DE MI PADRE!? —gritó Pacífica mientras se acercaba al alcalde de forma hostil.

—Calma, Pacífica, no debemos ser impulsivos —dijo Dipper mientras trataba de detenerla.

—Está bien, Dipper, entiendo su frustración, yo mismo me siento igual, no quería aprobar ese proyecto.

— ¿¡Y porque lo hizo!? ¿¡No se dio cuenta que el documento de mi padre era falso!?

—Sabía que era falso desde el momento en que me lo enseñó, yo mismo sé muy bien que bienes raíces noroeste ya no tiene propiedades en su poder, pero antes de poder increparlo por la falsificación Preston me presionó, me mostró pruebas falsas muy convincentes y amenazó con dejar el cargo de la sociedad, no tuve opción.

— ¿El cargo de qué?

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¿Saber qué?

—Ni ella ni su madre lo saben, Preston se los ocultó.

— ¿De que están hablando, Dipper?

— ¿Qué sabes de la sociedad del ojo segado?

—Sé que recientemente reformaron el grupo para ocultar los fenómenos paranormales a los turistas que llegan al pueblo.

—Tu padre es el que lidera a la sociedad del ojo segado.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre darle a mi padre ese puesto!?

—Sé que fue un error darle ese puesto, pero él se presentó en el momento que más lo necesitaba, y por desgracia aun es necesario para el pueblo, no puedo dejar que renuncie.

— ¿¡Entonces solo aceptó su proyecto para que él no renunciará!?

—No lo entiendes, Pacífica, si tú padre deja el puesto no habría nadie dirigiera la sociedad del ojo segado, y no conozco a nadie que sea capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hay de McGucket? él podría hacerlo.

—McGucket no quiere saber nada de la sociedad del ojo segado, y la única persona capaz de hacerlo prefirió enfocarse en su cartera de trovador.

—Pero...

—Pacífica, sé cómo te sientes, sé que crees que soy un imbécil por haber aceptado el proyecto de tu padre, y tal vez tengas razón, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías, al principio mi trabajo fue fácil, pero después ocurrió el boom de turistas que llegaron al pueblo, y después ocurrió todo lo relacionado a ataques y avistamientos de criaturas, todo estaba por salirse de control hasta que Preston llegó con la idea de revivir la sociedad, si no fuera por eso no sé qué habría pasado —Tyler se acercó a su escritorio y de él sacó una botella de whisky, se sirvió un poco y bebió—.odio admitirlo, pero Preston me superó, cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía mucha influencia en mí y mucho poder, debí haberle puesto un alto antes.

— ¿Pero qué pasará con el bosque? ¿Qué pasará con todas las criaturas que habitan en él?

—Es por eso que te llamé, tú más que nadie sabes de todas las artimañas de Preston, sabes bien sobre como maneja sus negocios, pero sobre todo sabes todas sus artimañas, necesito que lo detengas.

— ¿Pero cómo puedo detenerlo si ya se aprobó su proyecto?

—Si se demuestra que Preston no es dueño de la propiedad o que falsificó documentos el proyecto quedaría cancelado.

—Pero es obvio que su título de propiedad es falso, podrías simplemente exponerlo y cancelarlo.

—Su título es falso, pero es una buena falsificación, tiene incluso las firmas originales de Nathaniel y de las criaturas del bosque que aceptaron el trató, desacreditar un documento así es muy difícil, pero si me traes cualquier prueba que desmienta el documento rápidamente puedo cancelarlo, y como el que lo detuvo no fui yo no tendrá excusa para dejar la sociedad.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque él está obsesionado con recuperar su fortuna y la mansión, con lo que ha ganado trabajando para mí no es suficiente, por eso quería hacer su spa, con la esperanza de recuperar su fortuna, si no lo logra no tendrá más opción que seguir trabajando para mí, así que dime, Pacífica, ¿Puedes encargarte de esto?

—Yo lo haré.

—Gracias, si lo logras te lo recompensaré.

—La recompensa no es necesaria, solo necesito que me facilite algunos documentos que requiera para ver como detener a mi padre.

—Creo que estos te pueden servir por ahora —Tyler le pasó una carpeta con documentos a Pacífica—.aquí vienen copias del título de propiedad y del plan de trabajo para la construcción del hotel, por favor detén a tu padre.

—Dalo por hecho —Tyler y Pacífica estrecharon manos y luego Pacífica se retiró del lugar, ambos chicos se dirigieron a una la estatua de Nathaniel y se sentaron frente a ella a planear sus movimientos.

—Bien Pacifica, ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Según Tyler, mi padre no tiene el suficiente dinero para recuperar la mansión y la fortuna familiar —Pacífica abrió la carpeta y le echó un vistazo a los documentos—vaya, según esto el spa tiene un costo muy elevado, incluso es más de lo que realmente tiene mi padre.

— ¿Si no tiene dinero suficiente entonces como lo hará?

—Supongo que tiene inversores en el proyecto.

— ¿Pero quién querría trabajar con él? según muchos de los rumores nadie quiere trabajar con Preston después de que quebró, y muchos inversores ya saben que él no es de confiar.

—Según el plan de trabajo, solo tiene un inversor mayoritario en este proyecto, el cual aportará el 70% del total del proyecto.

— ¿70%? ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para invertir tanto dinero en él proyecto?

—Solo alguien que realmente tendrá una gran ganancia.

— ¿Pero quién podría ser?

—Según esto, el nombre del inversor es Haytham Hathaway, que si mal no recuerdo es un nombre falso que utiliza mi padre para ocultar a sus inversores.

— ¿Porque haría eso?

—Porque algunas de las personas que trabajaban con él tienen procesos penales, esto era para proteger su identidad, otras veces simplemente ocultaba a sus inversores para evitar que sus otros inversores supieran con quien estaba trabajando, para evitar problemas y eso.

—Entonces será difícil saber quién está trabajando con él.

—No del todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un chico que vino al pueblo con su padre que estaba por invertir en la construcción de un spa, tal vez él nos pueda dar respuestas, vayamos a buscarlo.

— Trent, ¿Pero cómo lo encontraremos?

—Creo saber dónde se podría hospedar un chico mimado en un pueblo como este, vamos.

Sin perder tiempo, Pacífica y Dipper se dirigieron a su destino.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura que aquí es, Pacífica?

—Eso es lo que dijo Richard, piso nueve, habitación novecientos diez, ¿Me pregunto porque no se hospedó en los pisos de arriba? según yo son las habitaciones de lujo.

—Arriba hay solo 7 habitaciones, todas las ocupan los Loud.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo harán para pagarlas?, si mal no recuerdo son muy costosas.

—Que yo recuerde las rentan a bajo precio con la condición de que Lucy y Lincoln oculten que fueron atacados por un gremgnomo que se encontraba en la bodega del piso superior el segundo día que estuvieron aquí.

—Sobrevivieron al ataque de un gremnomo, Wow, ¿Pero cómo entró un gremgnomo...?

La puerta de la habitación frente a ellos se abrió y de ella salió un hombre rubio de gran estatura y un físico fornido, sin duda era alguien muy intimidante, aquel hombre observó a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a su puerta.

—Hola, jóvenes, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda...?, un momento, yo te conozco, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Dipper Pines, ¿Cierto?, vas en la misma escuela que Trent —al parecer su físico era engañoso, ya que su actitud era muy relajada y muy amable, muy diferente a su hijo.

—He sí, soy yo.

—Gusto en verte, Trent habló mucho de ti cuando le dije que vendríamos al pueblo, dijo que no podía esperar a verte para pasar el tiempo junto a uno de sus mejores amigos, supongo que vienes a visitarlo.

—Sí, necesito hablar con él sobre algo importante.

—Me alegra que vengas a visitarlo, le será de mucha ayuda después de lo que le ocurrió.

— ¿Le sucedió algo malo? —preguntó Dipper fingiendo incredulidad, él sabía de primera mano lo que había ocurrido, o más bien lo que le había provocado, pero quería saber que le había dicho Trent a su padre, aunque viendo que aún no había llamado a la policía era probable que Trent no le contará nada aun.

—Sí, ayer por la tarde estaba en un parque solitario cuando un grupo de delincuentes trataron de asaltarlo, como Trent se resistió los delincuentes lo golpearon hasta dejarlo mal herido —Dipper se alegraba de que Trent le haya mentido a su padre.

—Yo...lo siento mucho.

—Trent está adentro, pueden pasar a hablar con él, siéntanse libres de pedir lo que quieran en recepción y yo lo pagaré después, sí me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer negocios, los veo después —aquel hombre llamó al ascensor y se retiró del lugar.

—Su padre es muy dulce y amable, no entiendo como Trent puede ser un cretino.

—A veces la falta de atención nos hace actuar de esa manera, Dipper, podemos tener una gran cantidad de dinero a nuestra disposición, pero eso no compra ni cinco minutos de tiempo de calidad con nuestros padres, será mejor que entremos —Dipper y Pacífica entraron a la habitación y rápidamente buscaron a Trent, al cual encontraron en la sala viendo una película.

A Dipper de le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Trent, él estaba en un sillón reclinable, en su rostro se podían ver varios moretones, su cabeza se encontraba vendada, su nariz estaba vendada y reacomodada, tenía varias puntadas a la altura de la ceja derecha y varias más en su labio, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, al igual que su pierna izquierda ¿En qué momento Dipper lastimó su pierna? No lo recordaba, de hecho no recordaba mucho de aquel ataque, solo recordaba haber empezado a atacar a Trent y cuando volvió en sí ya lo tenía en el suelo cubierto de sangre, sin duda debía arreglar sus problemas de ira antes de hacer otra locura similar.

—Trent, yo...

— ¿Quién está...? ¡Oh mierda! —Trent se lanzó hacia el lado del sofá al ver que era Dipper quien lo había llamado — ¡Por favor! ¡N….no me hagas daño!—. Trent tomó su muleta y con esta trató de escapar, fracasando en su intento.

—Trent, no vengo a...

— ¡Vete! —dijo Trent mientras le lanzaba la muleta a Dipper, la cual esquivó sin esfuerzo—. ¡Lo...lo siento! ¡Yo...!

—Yo no vengo a...

— ¡Por favor no me obligues a llamar a...!

— ¡BASTA! —Tanto Trent como Dipper guardaron silencio al escuchar el grito de Pacífica—.escucha Trent, no venimos a hacerte daño, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

— ¿Preguntas?

—Si —dijo Pacífica—. Tú dijiste que viniste a Gravity Falls con tu padre que invertiría en un spa, supongo que invertirá en el spa de mi padre, queremos saber de cuánto es la inversión que tu padre hará para la construcción del spa.

—Mi padre no hará una inversión para el spa.

—Pero creí que a eso había venido.

—Al principio sí, pero después de hablar con algunos de los ex socios de tu padre descubrimos que no es alguien muy confiable, que por lo general es alguien que defrauda a todos con los que trabajan con él, así que mi padre se reunirá con él solo por cortesía, no trabajaremos con él.

—Entonces esto confirma que mi padre no tiene los recursos para construir el spa, y si tu padre no hace esa inversión no podrá llevarla a cabo, así que no hay de qué preocuparnos.

—Yo no me confiaría tanto, Pacífica, conozco a tu padre y sé qué hará cualquier cosa para llevar a cabo la construcción del spa —le recordó Dipper.

—Si es que llega a construir el spa.

— ¿De qué hablas, Trent?

—Dejen se los muestro —Trent tomó su muleta y caminó hasta una cajonera, de ahí tomó una carpeta con documentos y tomó uno en específico—.Este es su plan de trabajo—.Pacifica tomó el documento y lo leyó—.su plan de trabajo no está muy claro, tiene errores de desarrollo muy evidentes y los costos están mal calculados, he visto muchos planes de trabajo en los que mi padre ha trabajado y puedo decirte los que tiene este tipo de errores terminan siendo cancelados o clausurados.

—Eso no es todo lo raro —Pacífica tomó su carpeta y sacó el plan de trabajo—.el plan de trabajo que le dio al alcalde es diferente al de ustedes, en el tuyo menciona siete inversores mientras que en el del alcalde menciona solo a tu padre como inversor mayoritario, bueno, con un nombre falso, también el desarrollo es muy diferente entre los dos documentos, algo muy raro ya que mi padre es muy bueno haciendo planes de trabajo, al parecer lo único constante en su plan es la parte de la deforestación del bosque, la cual...¿va por partes?

—Les seré sincero —dijo Dipper—.no entiendo mucho de lo que hablan.

—Cuando se deforesta un área para llevar a cabo una construcción por lo general se hace un estudio del área para ver si no se amenaza el ecosistema de la zona, luego se da el soborno a las autoridades competentes para que avance el proyecto y se arrasa con todo, en este caso mi padre está haciendo la deforestación por pasos, empezando por el retiro de árboles, luego por el retiro de vegetación y al final por la deforestación total, eso no tiene sentido, toma mucho tiempo y es un gasto mayor, prácticamente todo el dinero que tiene y el que se supone invertiría el padre de Trent se iría solo en eso.

— ¿Pero entonces porque hacer esto?

—No lo sé, tal vez quiere vender la madera de los árboles, pero aparte de esto no tiene sentido el llevar la deforestación de esta forma, a menos que simplemente haga esto para perjudicar a la cabaña del misterio.

— ¿Cómo perjudicaría a la cabaña?

—El talar y extraer los árboles de esta forma causa mucho ruido, además del tráfico que puede causar el constante paso de máquinas, traduciéndose a ser una molestia para la cabaña y para los turistas que la visiten, causando bajas en las entradas y en la venta de recuerdos.

—Dudo que esa sea su intención —agregó Trent—. según el plano la cabaña del misterio queda algo retirada del lugar de construcción, no es mucho pero es lo suficiente como para evitar esos problemas, me recuerda más a un caso que tuvo mi padre con un minero, hicieron este mismo proceso para encontrar la zona perfecta por la cual empezar a excavar.

— ¿Dices que puede estar buscando algo? ¿Pero qué podría haber en esa zona del bosque en específico?

—Lo único que hay en esa zona son los refugios de algunas criaturas del bosque y está el búnker, pero la profundidad es más de lo que tu padre planea escarbar, así que es poco probable que sea lo que busca.

— ¿Qué es "el búnker"?

—No puedo decirte, Trent, es algo personal.

—Creo que terminamos aquí, solo me gustaría poder llevarme su plan de trabajo.

—Adelante, tenemos más copias.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, Trent —dijo Pacífica mientras guardaba sus documentos.

—No es nada, solo quiero tomarle una foto al plan de trabajo que tienen ustedes, sería bueno que mi padre lo viera para que sepa que Preston le dio un documento diferente —Trent le tomó foto y se lo envió a su padre.

—Gracias por todo, y Trent, siento haberte golpeado de esa forma, sé que no estuvo bien como actúe y lamentó haberte hecho daño.

—Yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas, Dipper, te hice la vida imposible en la escuela y pensaba hacer lo mismo con tu verano.

— ¿Porque lo hacías, Trent? —Preguntó Pacífica.

—Su hermana no quiso salir conmigo y alguien debía pagar.

—Ok, ¿y cuáles la verdadera razón?

—No hay otra razón.

—El verano pasado pasé la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a Mabel, no sólo porque ella fue la única que tuvo el valor de enfrentarme, sino porque la envidiaba, ella tenía un hermano, estaba rodeada de amigos que realmente se preocupaban por ella y siempre estaba feliz, todo lo contrario a mí que mis padres pasaban más tiempo en eventos y trabajando que conmigo, que mis únicas "amigas" me abandonaron el día que supieron que mi padre quebró, y todo el tiempo tenía que fingir que mi vida era perfecta cuando realmente no lo era, esa era mi razón, ¿Cuál era la tuya?

—Realmente era por lo mismo, odio admitirlo pero yo te envidio, Dipper.

— ¿Envidiarme?

—En California estabas siempre con pocas personas, pero que realmente te aprecian por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes, también eres listo y tienes una hermana que te quiere y con la que eres muy unido, mi plan era salir con tu hermana para alejarla de ti, pero cuando no lo logré sabía que debía pensar en algo más, por eso robé tu carta y rayé tu diario, pero esa carta me hizo enfurecer más, ya que en ella estaba el nombre de todas las personas para quienes eran especiales, cuando supe que mi padre haría un viaje a Gravity Falls vi una oportunidad para humillarte frente a todas esas personas especiales, pero al llegar al pueblo me di cuenta que aquí eras una especie de celebridad, descubrí que eras muy conocido en el pueblo, que trabajabas en la mayor atracción turística y que eras novio de Pacífica Noroeste, la chicas más linda y rica del pueblo.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —dijeron ambos chicos, no pudiendo evitar ruborizarse.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, es solo que Dipper y yo no somos pareja.

— ¿Enserio? Porque muchos en el pueblo lo rumoran, y el día que los vi creí que lo eran.

— ¿E...enserio rumorean eso? —preguntó Pacífica, quien aún se encontraba ruborizada.

—Eso he oído decir eso a algunas personas, además debo admitir que hacen una linda pareja, aunque hay otros que rumorean que Dipper sale con una chica deportista.

—Pacífica y yo solo somos buenos amigos, así como los soy de Lynn, a quien supongo se refieren como la chica deportista —Dijo Dipper, quien aún se encontraba ruborizado, solo que aun grado menor que Pacífica.

—Bien, como les decía, ver que Dipper era alguien importante en este pueblo me hizo sentir más furioso, solo pensaba en encontrarte y humillarte, y ayer finalmente te encontré, había llegado el momento de finalmente poderte humillar, y bueno, creo que ya saben el resto.

—Así que tomaste el camino equivocado, pero no te culpo, yo hice lo mismo y al igual que tu recibí mi lección, si te puedo dar un consejo es que trates de ser mejor persona, eso me ha funcionado a mí.

—Gracias, Pacífica.

—Es hora de irnos, gracias por el apoyo Trent, y gracias también por no decir que yo fui el que te hizo todo ese daño.

—Un asalto suena más espectacular, no iba a decirles a todos que el ñoño de la escuela fue el que me golpeó —Dipper lo vio de una mala manera—.siento haber dicho eso, por favor no me mates.

Dipper y Pacífica dieron una pequeña risa y luego salieron del hotel, subieron al carro de minigolf y tomaron camino de regreso a la cabaña del misterio.

—Sabes —dijo Pacífica—.aún estoy pensando en lo que nos dijo Trent.

—Yo igual.

— ¿Enserio? —Pacífica se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Sí, no entiendo porque tu padre envió diferentes documentos a la alcaldía y al padre de Trent, se podría meter en problemas legales por esto.

—Ha eso, creo que simplemente lo hizo para que acelerarán su proyecto o que el alcalde no se lo cancelara.

— Lo siento, ¿te referías a otra cosa?

—Yo hablaba de...olvídalo, pero aun así siento que hay algo más en el plan de mi padre, siento que nos falta una pista para saber lo que ocurre.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Le enviaré al alcalde los dos planes de trabajo y le explicaré lo que nos dijo Trent sobre la deforestación del bosque, con eso es suficiente para detener el proyecto de mi padre.

—Sé que he estado repitiendo mucho esto todo el día, pero no deberías subestimar a tu padre, estoy seguro que no lo detendremos tan fácil.

—Confía en mí, Dipper, tengo todo bajo control.

—Eso espero.

Conforme se iban acercando al bosque, se podía escuchar un gran bullicio, el cual aumentaba mientras más se acercaban, y al estar a suficientemente cerca de este, notaron que era producido por Mabel, quien dirigía una manifestación en contra del spa que quería construir Preston, junto a ella estaban todos los Loud, sus amigos de la cabaña e incluso algunos conocidos del pueblo, como el sheriff y su pareja, el varonil Dan y todos sus hijos, Linda Susan e incluso Gideon y su padre estaban ahí, Dipper y Pacífica estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de gente que se había unido para salvar el bosque, al llegar ambos se unieron a al movimiento que Mabel dirigía.

Mientras todos gritaban consignas y repartían folletos donde informaban sobre el plan de Preston, Hipofisterón llamó la atención de Pacífica discretamente desde el bosque, así que Pacífica se reunió con él.

— ¿Ya detuviste a tu padre? —preguntó el hombretauro.

—Aún no, pero ya tengo todo para detenerlo.

—Eso espero.

—Confía en mí, se lo que hago.

—Nunca confiaré en ti, tu familia ha hecho cosas horribles al pueblo, pero aun después de todo eso muchos depositaron su confianza en ti, así que te doy el beneficio de la duda, pero te advierto algo, si llegas a fallar créeme que tu familia pagará todo lo que han hecho.

Sin decir más, el hombretauro regresó al bosque mientras Pacífica regreso con el contingente, el cual lentamente iba disipándose hasta solo quedar Los Loud y los integrantes de la cabaña del misterio, quienes decidieron dar por terminada la protesta y regresar a la cabaña.

Una vez en la cabaña, todos se encontraban cansados por lo que prácticamente todos regresaron a dormir, algo que agradecía Pacífica, ya que nadie le hizo preguntas sobre su pequeña aventura, algo que quería mantener en secreto para que nadie se involucrara, esto con el fin de protegerlos de su padre, ya que sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer su padre a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Pacífica envió un email con todos los archivos que había recabado y una descripción sobre las irregulares que su padre estaba cometiendo, después de esto Pacífica regresó a su habitación y entro a su cama con una gran sonrisa, en un solo día había logrado detectar todas las irregularidades de su padre, con todas estas pruebas era más que suficiente para detener a su padre, estaba por caer dormida cuando llegó un mensaje de parte de la alcaldía, el cual leyó, y rápidamente borró esa sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

— ¿¡Cómo que no pudiste detener el proyecto de mi padre!? —dijo Pacífica, quien había despertado a primera hora para reunirse con el alcalde.

—Lo siento, Pacífica, pero lo que me enviaste no es suficiente para cancelar su proyecto.

—Pero hay muchas irregularidades, incluso mintió a la hora de explicar quiénes serían sus inversionistas, carajo ¡Ni siquiera tiene el capital para llevar a cabo su proyecto!

—Lo sé, pero tu padre justificó eso diciendo que sus inversionistas entrarían a la segunda fase del proyecto.

— ¿Pero qué hay del ocultar el nombre de su inversor? eso es ilegal.

—El alcalde Eustace Huckabone Befufflefumpter aprobó un grupo de leyes que permiten eso en Gravity Falls, así como justifican muchas de las irregularidades que tu padre cometió, incluso hay una ley que castiga la falsificación de documentos y dinero con prisión, a menos que seas multimillonario, en ese caso se castiga con pedirle una disculpa al alcalde, sé que suena ridículo pero el anterior alcalde aprobó todo eso, yo personalmente he tratado de anular estas leyes, pero hay una ley que me impide hacerlo inmediatamente.

—Sabía que mi padre esa muy tenaz, pero no tanto, ni siquiera sabía de las leyes o que tenía mucha influencia en el alcalde anterior ¿Entonces qué hago para detener a mi padre?

—Viendo todas las artimañas de tu padre y que las leyes están a su favor, la única forma de detenerlo es demostrar que su padre no es dueño del bosque, pero con el poco tiempo que tenemos lo veo muy difícil.

—Creo saber qué hacer.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Solo encárgate de mantener a la policial lejos de la cabaña de mi padre después de la media noche.

— ¿No me digas que estás pensando en...?

—Solo has lo que te dije, yo me encargaré del resto.

Sin decir más Pacífica y Dipper, quien pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en silenció, salieron de la alcaldía y tomaron camino de regreso a la cabaña.

—Pacífica, se lo que estás pensando y es una locura, te meterás en problemas, o peor, podrías terminar en la cárcel.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción, si queremos detenerlo tendremos que tomar medidas extremas.

—Entiendo, pero no sé de lo que sería capaz tu padre si te descubre tratando de robar sus documentos, si estaba dispuesto esconderse y a comer a su mayordomo antes de abrir la puerta de la mansión a la gente del pueblo, no quiero saber que podría hacerte a ti.

—Se de lo que es capaz, pero sí quiero salvar el bosque debo tomar riesgos, ¿Me ayudarás?

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, solo seamos precavidos, no quiero volver a prisión.

— ¿Has estado en prisión?

—Una vez, al inicio del verano hace un año cuando mi tío nos hizo falsificar billetes, creyó que no nos meteríamos en problemas pero olvidó que en Gravity Falls hasta los bebes pueden ir a prisión.

—Entonces debemos ser cuidadosos, si me fue muy difícil acostumbrarme a vivir en la cabaña sé que no sobreviviré en prisión, además el naranja no es mi color.

—Entonces prepararé todo lo necesario para esta noche.

—Solo recuerda, ninguna palabra a nadie, entre menos gente se involucre mejor, además es mejor no preocupar a Melody o Soos, pueden llegar a ser sobreprotectores.

—Lo sé, una vez que lleguemos a la cabaña actúa normal, yo me encargaré de la planeación.

—No te preocupes por eso, Dipper, yo sé lo que tenemos que hacer y lo que necesitaremos, yo me encargo.

* * *

En la cabaña se vivía un gran ajetreo, después del éxito de su protesta del día anterior, la cual dio a conocer la situación del bosque al pueblo, los chicos se estaban preparando para el siguiente día, día donde Preston podría finalmente destruir el bosque.

Dipper y Pacífica aprovecharon que todos estaban ocupados para escabullirse, no querían ser interrogados de su pequeña aventura y charla con el alcalde, Pacífica regresó a su habitación, mientras que Dipper decidió ir al laboratorio de Ford en busca de tranquilidad para poder descansar un poco, ya que la necesitaría para la noche, se acercó a la máquina expendedora y estaba por ingresar la contraseña cuando…

—Dipper, ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, ¿Porque preguntas, Mabel?

—Es solo que te vi entrar muy apresuradamente, creí que había problemas o algo.

—Está todo bien, gracias por preocuparte —Dipper se dio la vuelta, estaba por teclear la clave pero notó que Mabel aún se encontraba ahí, así que se detuvo, desde que Lisa había entrado al laboratorio se vio en la necesidad de cambiar la clave, hasta el momento había logrado mantenerla en secreto, y quería que esta se mantuviera así—. ¿Necesitas algo, Mabel?

—Yo….es solo, que…..quería saber….como le fue con…..el alcalde.

— ¿Cómo sabes que nos reunimos con el alcalde?

—Yo…

— ¿¡Volviste a espiar mi teléfono!?

—No, es…..

—Tomaste el de Pacífica, ¿Cierto? —Dipper vio de mala manera a su hermana.

—Lo admito, lo hice.

— ¿¡Porque, Mabel!?

— Lo siento Dipper, pero vi que tú y Pacífica se notaban muy preocupados y atareados desde que regresaron del bosque el día que Preston trató de destruirlo, solo quería ayudar —Dipper estaba furioso por lo que había hecho su hermana, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta vez no dejaría que ese sentimiento de ira tomara el control, no quería repetir algo similar que con Trent, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente en un intento de que la furia se detuviera, y funcionó, al estar más tranquilo pudo entender las razones de su hermana, las cuales realmente no eran malas.

—Mabel, entiendo porque lo hiciste, y agradezco tu preocupación —Mabel quedo confundida por las palabras de su hermano, ella esperaba que su hermano le gritara, lo que acabaría en una discusión, no esperaba que su hermano lo tomara de esa manera.

—Yo lo siento, es solo que creí que podría ser de ayuda.

—Mabel, tú has estado ayudando más de lo que crees, en un día organizaste una protesta y lograste que todo el pueblo se enterara de los planes de Preston, lo que sin duda le está dando una mal imagen no solo con el pueblo, sino con los turistas que nos visitan, por ahora solo sigue haciendo eso, Pacífica y yo tenemos otras cosas por hacer.

—Entiendo, ¿Pero hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlos?

—No creo…..ahora que lo pienso, si hay una cosa.

—Lo que sea.

— Pacífica y yo tenemos algo que hacer que hacer esta noche, si resulta podremos detener a Preston, necesito que nos cubras.

—Dalo por hecho, hermano.

—Bien, ahora si me disculpas necesito descansar, recuerda, ninguna palabra a los demás.

Sin decir más, Mabel regresó con sus amigos, mientras Dipper entró al laboratorio, él se sentía feliz, por primera vez había podido hacer frente a ese sentimiento negativo que tanto lo había asolado desde hace tiempo, ese sentimiento que lo había hecho gritarle a su hermana y golpear a Trent, tal vez finalmente se estaba librando de este mal sentimiento.

Mabel llegó a la sala con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo que nadie notó, con excepción de Lisa, quien había observado a Dipper escabullirse rápidamente, Lisa estaba meditando en lo que pudiera estar planeando Dipper cuando alguien llamó su atención.

—He, Lisa, ¿Tienes un momento?

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Wendy?

—Es algo personal que me gustaría discutir en privado.

—Por supuesto —Lisa siguió a Wendy hasta una de las habitaciones contiguas, una vez dentro Wendy cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué nece…?—.con un movimiento rápido, Wendy atrapó a Lisa contra la pared mientras tomaba un borra memorias de su bolsillo trasero y lo apuntaba a Lisa, quien apenas pudo tomar su rayo congelador con el cual congeló la mano de Wendy impidiendo que efectuara su disparo, luego se escabulló rápidamente a una distancia segura desde la cual disparó en los pies de Wendy, atrapándola—.supongo que este ataque a mi persona está relacionado con la aventura que tuvimos hace tiempo.

—Ese día me engañaste —Wendy sacó su mini hacha con su mano libre, con esta comenzó a romper el hielo que la aprisionaba—.me hiciste creer que trabajabas con Dipper, y yo te conté todos los secretos del pueblo, incluso sobre el Raromagedón—. Wendy terminó de romper el hielo de sus piernas y estaba por hacer lo mismo con el de su mano, pero Lisa le congeló la otra mano, ganando algo de tiempo.

—Sé que esos secretos son de vital importancia para el pueblo, pero eran necesarios para mi investigación, aunque no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, he guardado el secreto hasta ahora y no pienso compartirlo con nadie.

—Ese no es el punto, los secretos del pueblo deben quedar entre los habitantes, así que debemos borrar la memoria de los turistas que los presencien, sin excepción —Wendy golpeó ambos bloques de hielo entre sí, liberándose, sin embargó el borra memorias había quedado inservible temporalmente a causa de la baja temperatura del hielo, necesitaba tiempo para volver funcionar.

—De hecho, si hay una excepción —Lisa sacó una pequeña nota de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Wendy.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Una nota firmada por McGucket que prohíbe que se nos borre la memoria a mis hermanas o a mí —Wendy leyó la nota y rápidamente notó que se trataba de la letra de McGucket.

— ¿Por qué McGucket dejaría que conserves tu memoria?

—No puedo decirlo, pero puedes preguntarle tú.

— ¿Y cómo sé que esto no es falso y solo es un truco para que no borre tu memoria? —para ese momento el borra memorias ya era funcional, así que Wendy introdujo el comando y apunto a Lisa.

—El documento es completamente real, aunque si lo dudas eres libre de borrar mi memoria, solo espero puedas soportar las consecuencias —Wendy apuntó directamente al rostro de Lisa, pero segundos después lo bajó.

—Espero no estés mintiendo, o de lo contrario volveremos a vernos en esta situación —Wendy guardó sus armas y salió de la habitación, derrotada, debía buscar a McGucket y aclarar esta situación, sin embargo en estos salvar el boque era más importante, así que esa charla tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Apenas pasaba de la media noche cuando los chicos llegaron a las cercanías de la cabaña de los Noroeste a las orillas del bosque, una vez que dejaron el carro de minigolf en un lugar discreto, ambos chicos avanzaron a pie, Pacífica estaba usando ropa completamente negra y traía una pequeña transportadora de perros, mientras Dipper utilizaba su gabardina habitual.

— ¿Es seguro acercarnos?

—Lo sería más si hubieras traído ropa negra como te dije.

— ¿Qué? —Dipper observó su gabardina, la cual era color arena—.oh, solo espera un momento—.de un momento a otro, la gabardina de Dipper cambió a color negro, luego se cubrió el rostro con un cubre bocas de tela.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Alguna clase de hechizo?

—Mi tío Ford hizo esta gabardina para mí, le pudo algunas cosas útiles.

—Me vendría bien algo como eso, sobre todo en este momento, ahora andando, en silencio.

Ambos chicos avanzaron hasta un grupo de árboles cercanos a la entrada de la cabaña, desde ahí observar la cabaña, donde notando que esta había sido banalizada, había carteles, grafitis y letreros donde reclamaban a Preston sobre la construcción del spa, al parecer la protesta de Mabel había hecho más de lo que esperaba, otra cosa que notaron es que la cabaña se encontraba vacía, encontrándose solo un mayordomo que dormía plácidamente en un sofá de la planta alta.

—Al parecer mis padres salieron, y por la profundidad con la que está dormido el mayordomo es probable que tarden en regresar, es momento de entrar.

—Espera, no deberíamos ser más cuidadosos, podría haber cámaras o alarmas por toda la cabaña.

—No te preocupes por eso, Dipper, mi padre no tiene instalado un sistema de seguridad.

— ¿Enserio?

—Gravity Falls es uno de los lugares con menor índice delictivo en todo Oregón, así que no lo vio necesario, además un sistema de seguridad para una cabaña como está es costoso y mi padre no quiso gastar, aunque estoy seguro que cambió la cerradura de la entrada para impedirme regresar —Pacífica intento abrir la cabaña con su llave pero no lo logró—. Justo como lo sospeche.

—Déjamelo a mí —Dipper sacó de su bolsillo un juego de ganzúas y comenzó a forzar la cerradura, pero no lograba abrirla—. Tu padre puso una cerradura de seguridad, me tomará más tiempo del que creí.

—Tengo una solución más práctica, sígueme —Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña, en la cual Pacífica retiró una tabla de uno de los muros de la cabaña, dejando al descubierto un pequeño hueco.

—Eh, no creo caber por ahí.

—Nosotros no entraremos por ahí —Pacífica abrió la transportadora y de ahí sacó a Hannah, la cual inmediatamente trató de atacar a Dipper, Pacífica rápidamente la tranquilizó.

—Creo que aún no le agradó.

—Tranquilo, Dipper, solo dale tiempo, cuando la gané en la feria de la cabaña del misterio yo tampoco le agradaba, pasaron algunos días hasta que dejara de picotearme, a Mabel aún la llega a atacar de vez en cuando, y de hecho hace eso con toda la gente nueva que conoce, con excepción de Lana, por alguna razón a ella no la atacó, por el contrario, rápidamente formaron amistad —Pacífica puso a Hannah en el hueco y a gallina entró rápidamente—.ahora solo nos queda esperas a que Hannah traiga las llaves.

— ¿Sabe hacer eso? ¿Cuándo se lo enseñaste?

—Después de que comencé a no comportarme como una Noroeste mi padre me mantenía encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, así que podía pasar todo ese tiempo aburriéndome o podía utilizarlo en algo productivo, así que enseñe a Hannah a traer las llaves, algo que me fue de gran utilidad cuando escapaba —del agujero volvió a salir Hannah con las llaves de la cabaña en su pico, las cuales le dio a Pacífica—.bien hecho, ahora regresa a tu jaula—.la gallina lanzó una mirada amenazante a Dipper antes de regresar a la transportadora.

—Andando.

—Espera, Dipper, tú quédate aquí y vigila que no venga nadie, avísame si ocurre algo.

—No te dejaré entrar sola.

—No te preocupes, conozco la cabaña a la perfección, entraré, tomaré los documentos y saldré rápido.

—Pero que hay del mayordomo,

—No despertará hasta que mi padre regrese.

—De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado —Pacífica asintió y entró rápidamente a la cabaña.

La cabaña no era tan grande como la mansión Noroeste, pero sin duda triplicaba el tamaño de la cabaña del misterio, también había cambiado mucho desde que Pacífica estuvo ahí, ahora había más decoraciones lujosas que antes y había nuevas habitaciones, al parecer su padre había llevado a cabo todas las renovaciones que había planeado, aunque por suerte para Pacífica la cabaña era en esencia la misma, rápidamente subió a la segunda planta y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, la cual para su fortuna estaba abierta,

Rápidamente entró y se dirigió al estudio privado de su padre, aunque al entrar notó que esa pequeña habitación, dentro de la habitación de su padre, se había convertido en un gran closet donde su madre guardaba toda su vestimenta.

—Genial —dijo mientras inspeccionaba cuidadosamente por toda la habitación en busca de donde su padre habría guardado los documentos, pero sin éxito—. Si mal no recuerdo mi padre dijo que movería su estudio a otro lado, ¿Pero a dónde?—.Pacífica trató de hacer memoria sobre el plano de la cabaña que su padre le mostró hace tiempo, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad, así que decidió buscar habitación por habitación, empezando por el piso de arriba, una a una fue abriendo cada habitación y le dio un rápido vistazo a cada una, pasando desde un cuarto de spa y un gimnasio privado hasta un cuarto donde madre tenía un estudio privado para sí misma, después de tres habitaciones más Pacífica se detuvo frente a la puerta de la que anteriormente había sido su habitación, ver la puerta le causó cierta nostalgia y una pequeña mezcla de emociones, con un poco de nerviosismo tomó el picaporte de la puerta y trató de entrar, pero estaba cerrada, así que sacó su llave y la introdujo con una vaga esperanza de que su padre no hubiera cambiado la cerradura, y por suerte no lo hizo, la puerta se abrió en un solo moviendo y Pacífica se asomó a ver su otrora habitación, solo para notas que está había sido convertida en bodega, la habitación estaba repleta de cajas de cartón, cuadros, Bustos de yeso y más cosas que su padre no había podido acomodar, aunque lo más llamativo para Pacífica fue que todos los retratos, cuadro, fotos y cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a su vida pasada se encontraban acumulados en una esquina de la habitación, todo arrumbado y sin siquiera una sábana que las protegiera del polvo, esto el causo una nueva ola de emociones, por un lado no le importaba, todos esos premios ya no tenían importancia para ella, sobre todo al saber que su padre sobornaba a los jueces para dejarla gana, pero por otro lado no le gustaba ver sus trofeos así, ya que a fin de cuentas eran parte de sus logros, algo que aun en estos momentos formaba parte de su identidad, aun cuando pertenecieran a un pasado que estaba queriendo olvidar, sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía una misión, así que cerró la puerta de su habitación y continuo con su búsqueda.

Después de terminar con su inspección de la segunda planta decidió inspeccionar la primera, la cual le tomaría menos tiempo gracias a la menor presencia de habitaciones, así que decidió empezar por la gran biblioteca que se encontraba ahí, ya que era probable que su padre hubiera instalado aquí su estudio, Pacífica dio un vistazo rápido y no encontró cambios aparentes hasta que llegó al área de lectura, en la cual su padre recién había instalado una chimenea, cerca de aquí se encontraba una puerta que Pacífica no recordaba, así que fue a investigar, por suerte para ella la habitación no estaba bloqueada, así que entró rápidamente, encontrando finalmente el estudio de su padre.

Pacífica no perdió tiempo y rápidamente comenzó a buscar los archivos que necesitaba, comenzó por el pequeño librero que se encontraba en la habitación, en el cual no los encontró, pero encontró una pequeña colección de libros que trataban temas sobrenaturales, libros sobre ocultismo, sobre varios tipos de magia y más temas que serían de sumo interés para Lucy, ¿Desde cuándo su padre se había hecho fan de estos temas? nunca había sido fanático de lo sobrenatural, ni siquiera cuando su familia estaba bajo la maldición de Archibald, sin duda era algo nuevo, pero no decidió darle mucha importancia ya que tenía una misión más importante, así que siguió buscando en la habitación, pasando a revisar los archiveros de su padre, donde encontró todos los documentos de bienes raíces Noroeste, en estos se especificaba la cantidad de propiedades de la que la familia Noroeste fuera dueña alguna vez, todas estas aparecían como vendidas, junto con sus respectivos contratos, pero no aparecía algún documento que constatará que los noroeste eran dueños del bosque, esta era la pieza necesaria para detener el plan de su padre.

—Una lectura interesante, ¿no crees? —Pacífica quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de su padre, ¿A qué hora había llegado? ¿Porque Dipper no le había avisado del regreso de su padre?—.cuando mi futuro inversor me dijo que le habían hecho llegar el plan de trabajo que le di al alcalde, me confrontó por haberlo puesto como inversor sin su consentimiento y luego abandonó mi proyecto, ahí me di cuenta que alguien trataba de sabotearme, honestamente creí que sería Dipper o McGucket por lo que decidí esperar a que tratarán de entrar a mi cabaña y robar mis documentos, pero nunca creí que tú estarías detrás de todo esto, honestamente no creí que tuvieras el valor.

— ¿Qué es lo que...? —Pacífica giro rápidamente, solo para quedar frente a un cañón de un revolver que apuntaba a su cabeza.

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, tú solo eres alguien que entró a mi hogar sin mi consentimiento, ¿Sabías que lo que hiciste es un delito y me da todo el derecho de poderte disparar?

— ¿Matarías a tu propia hija solo para proteger tus intereses?

—Yo no tengo hija, la deje de tener cuando decidiste darle la espalda a tu familia, pero eso es otro tema, dime ¿Cómo conseguiste mi plan de trabajo?

—Mientras estabas ocupado tratando de decir en todos los lugares que frecuento que ya no soy tu hija olvidaste informárselo a la alcaldía, solo dije que me habías enviado por una copia para revisarla y me la dieron sin preguntar.

—Entonces supongo que también eres la "fuente anónima" que hizo llegar al alcalde los diferentes planes de trabajo junto con todas las irregularidades, y la organizadora de todas esas protestas.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Porque diablos te gusta interferir en mis negocios?

—Quieres destruir el bosque y dejar sin hogar a todas las criaturas que ahí habitan, no dejaré que lo hagas.

— ¿Porque te importa el estúpido bosque? Solo está habitado por fenómenos.

—Porque yo prometí que lo protegería.

— ¿A quién se lo prometiste? ¿A los pines? ¿A la gentuza del pueblo? ¿A los fenómenos que habitan el bosque?

—Se lo prometí a Archibald, le prometí que protegería el bosque y a todos los que habitaban en él.

— ¿Archibald? ¿Aquel leñador que nos maldijo solo porque no lo dejaron entrar a la cabaña?

— ¡LOS NOROESTE LO MATAMOS! ¡Lo matamos con casi todos los leñadores del pueblo! yo le prometí que protegería este bosque para enmendar nuestro error.

—Y ahora le acabas de fallar, ¿Me pregunto qué dirá al saber que fallaste en proteger lo que ama? Supongo que estará orgulloso de ti.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERD...! —Preston colocó el cañón del arma en la frente de Pacífica, esto la puso nerviosa, pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

—Podría reunirte con él en este instante para que se lo preguntaras en persona, pero honestamente no vale la pena gastar una bala en ti —Preston la giró y comenzó a empujarla con dirección a la salida—. Quiero que te quede claro algo, solo eres un fracaso y siempre lo serás, quisiste ayudar al bosque y les fallaste, ¿Me pregunto qué opinarán las criaturas cuando lo sepan?—. Preston abrió la puerta de entrada y empujó a Pacífica con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla tropezar y caer bruscamente en el suelo, Dipper, quien estaba escondido en un grupo de arbustos, estaba por salir a confrontar a Preston, pero Pacífica le hizo señas para que no revelara su presencia—. no importa lo que quieras hacer, solo eres una estúpida que trata de buscar aceptación, solo eres un fracaso, le fallaste a tu familia, le fallaste a todas las personas del pueblo y le acabas de fallar al bosque, no importa cuánto lo intentes, tu destino es el fracaso, ahora date la vuelta y regresa al pueblo a decirles que la mocosa en la que confiaron les falló, como siempre hace—.Preston cerró la puerta de la cabaña bruscamente, dejando a Pacífica en el suelo, quien lentamente se reincorporó y camino hacia donde se encontraba Dipper.

— ¡Pacífica! —dijo Dipper mientras salía de su escondite y se reunía con ella—.¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?—. Pacífica no dijo nada, solo miró a Dipper a los ojos, Dipper hizo lo mismo y podía ver su mirada triste, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, lágrimas que cada vez salían con más intensidad, segundos después Pacífica se lanzó hacia Dipper y comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —dijo Dipper mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda en un vago intento de tratar de consolarla.

— ¡No! ¡No lo está! —Pacífica sollozo más fuerte mientras se aferraba a Dipper—. Tenías razón, Dipper, no debí subestimar a mi padre, fui una tonta, mi padre destruirá el bosque y es mi culpa, les fallé a todos.

—No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo de detenerlo.

— ¿¡Pero cómo haremos eso!? Ya intente todo, y sin esos documentos no lo lograremos.

—Tiene razón, no lo lograrán —Pacífica detuvo su llanto y junto con Dipper voltearon hacia donde vino esa voz, donde notaron que frente a ellos se encontraba su madre, quien los observaba fijamente—.no sin esto—.su madre se acercó a los chicos y le dio a Dipper la carpeta con todos los archivos, luego se colocó frente a su hija y se arrodilló para estar a su nivel, sacó un pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas, limpió la pequeña herida que Pacífica se había hecho al caer al suelo y luego la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, Pacífica se sintió extraña, en el pasado su madre la había abrazado, pero esta vez era diferente, los abrazos recibidos anteriormente eran incomodos y desinteresados, su madre se los daba más por obligación que como muestra de afecta, pero este abrazo era diferente, era fuerte y reconfortante, transmitía una tranquilidad que Pacífica no podía describir, Pacífica correspondió el abrazó, después de unos segundos ambas se separaron.

—Cuídate mucho, hija, ahora váyanse antes de que Preston note que sus documentos desaparecieron, nos veremos después —dijo su madre antes de regresar a la cabaña.

—Pacífica —Dipper le mostró la carpeta a Pacífica, en ella venían todos los documentos que había buscado, todo lo necesario para detener a su padre.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿Ella nos ayudó? ¿Porque?

—No lo sé, tendrá sus razones, pero luego pensaremos en eso, debemos irnos ya.

Rápidamente los chicos regresaron a la cabaña, en el camino Pacífica se comunicó con el alcalde, pidiéndole verse lo antes posible para finalmente detener a su padre.

* * *

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer cuando Pacífica llegó a la alcaldía, rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina del alcalde, no quería perder tiempo, estaba por entrar a la oficina cuando...

— ¡Pacífica! —Al voltear pudo observar a su padre, quien se encontraba de pie tras ella.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—No sé cómo obtuviste esos documentos, pero debo reconocer que hiciste un buen trabajo engañándome, debo admitir que te pareces mucho a mí.

—Yo no soy como tú, no nos compares, ahora dime que es lo que quieres.

—Solo quiero llegar a un acuerdo, sé que no lo entiendes, pero ese spa es necesario para el pueblo, creará cientos de empleos y...

—Por favor deja de mentir, ambos sabemos realmente no quieres construir un spa, ¿O me equivoco? —Preston no dijo nada—.leí tus planes de trabajo y noté que cometiste errores muy evidentes a la hora de desarrollar la construcción del spa, pero tienes perfectamente planeada la deforestación del bosque, además noté tu peculiar colección de libros, temas que nunca te interesaron, supongo que tiene que ver con lo que quieres hacer en el bosque, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que planeas realmente? ¿Deforestar el bosque para afectar a la cabaña del misterio? ¿Hacerlo solo porque sabes que prometí protegerlo? ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con tu urgencia por recuperar la mansión?

—Escucha, lo que tengo que hacer en el bosque va más allá de tu comprendimiento, es algo muy importante y no podrías entender.

—Supongo que tu plan te volvería asquerosamente rico, lástima que no lo llevarás a cabo —Pacífica se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina del alcalde, pero su padre la tomó del hombro.

— ¿Dime que es lo que más deseas? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? solo entrégame esos documentos y te daré lo que desees

—Se nota que no me conoces, no hay nada que me puedas dar.

—Hay una cosa que puedo darte, algo que sé que quieres y no podrás rechazar.

— ¿Qué podría querer de ti?

—Perdón, si me das esa carpeta te perdonaré por todo lo que hiciste, te dejaré regresar a la familia, serás una Noroeste de nuevo, tendrás de regreso todas tus cuentas de crédito y volverás a la elite del pueblo, ¿Qué dices?

—Se nota que no me conoces, debo admitir que hace unas semanas habría aceptado, pero ahora que realmente he aprendido a vivir ya no me interesa, así que puedes irte.

—Entonces escucha esto —dijo Preston de una forma más seria—.si le das esos documentos al alcalde nunca te daré mi perdón, si crees que te he hecho la vida imposible hasta ahora no puedes imaginar lo que te espera, no solo me encargaré de que todos sepan que ya no eres mi hija, también me encargaré de que pierdas todos los privilegios que te quedaban en el pueblo, puedes olvidarte de ser una Noroeste.

—En ese caso, creo que prefiero ser una Pines —sin decir más Pacífica entró a la oficina del alcalde, mientras Preston observó cómo sus planes eran destruidos por su propia hija, todo en lo que había trabajado se acababa de ir al carajo, así que sin poder hacer algo decidió retirarse del lugar, debía informar a sus trabajadores las nuevas órdenes.

* * *

La situación en el bosque era tensa, máquinas estaban en espera de la orden que daría comienzo a la destrucción del bosque, frente al gran grupo de máquinas se encontraba el capataz, quien esperaba la señal de su jefe para comenzar con su trabajo, frente a ellos se encontraba una gran barrera humana formada por los Loud, los integrantes de la cabaña del misterio y un gran número de pueblerinos que estaban dispuestos a proteger sus tierras; a las sombras se encontraba Hipofisterón con un gran número de criaturas del bosque que estaba listas para atacar a todo aquel que tratará de destruir su hogar, sin duda esto no acabaría bien para nadie de los presentes.

El capataz recibió una llamada de parte de su jefe, la cual contesto sin demora, esta duró menos de diez segundos, al terminar esta el capataz se veía relajado, como si un gran peso de encima le fuera quitado, solo dio una señal y todas las máquinas dieron marcha atrás y se alejaron del lugar, algo que extrañó a todos los presentes, quienes no dudaron en celebrar su victoria, celebración a la que se unieron Dipper y Pacífica, quienes recién regresaban de la alcaldía, una vez que se reunieron con sus amigos fueron recibidos en medio de aplausos y ovaciones por haber salvado el bosque, después de un pequeño festejo varios de los habitantes regresaron a sus hogares, quedando solo Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Melody, Pacífica, Wendy y todos los Loud.

—Buen trabajo, Dipper —felicito Lincoln.

—Yo no fui el héroe, la que realmente salvó el bosque fue Pacífica, ella hizo todo lo posible para salvarlo, yo solo fui el que condujo el carro de minigolf —Pacífica se sonrojó al escuchar los halagos y agradecimientos de sus amigos.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin todos ustedes, sobre todo sin ti Mabel.

—Ella tiene razón —le dijo Dipper—. si no hubieras organizado estas protestas la gente del pueblo no habría sabido de los planes de Preston hasta muy tarde.

—Te subestime, Pacífica —dijo Hipofisterón, quien se acercaba con un grupo de sus seguidores—.hiciste una promesa y cumpliste tu palabra de salvar al bosque, ahora veo porque Archivald te confió el bosque, y veo que no cometió un error, también me demostraste que no todos los Noroeste son malvados.

—Gracias, pero ya no soy una Noroeste, mi padre me expulsó de la familia.

—En ese caso supongo que no tendrás problema en que le hagamos una visita.

—No es necesario, chicos, ahora que el plan de mi padre fracasó supongo que la estará pasando mal.

—De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión o necesitas ayuda en algo llámanos, te debemos una —.sin decir más el hombretauro y su sequito se retiraron del lugar.

— ¡Esto merece una celebración! —dijo Soos de manera optimista.

—Soos tiene razón —dijo Lincoln—. ¡Volvamos al hotel y abusemos del servicio a la habitación!—.un gran "si" retumbó a los alrededores.

—Esa es una gran idea, Lincoln, pero ahora que ya no tenemos que ocultarles lo extraño del pueblo, estaba pensando en que podemos jugar con la alfombra de protones.

—Esa es una buena idea, Mabel —fijo Soos—.pero conozco un lugar mejor donde podemos celebrar, ¿Te importa si conduzco la Van, Lori?

—No hay problema.

—En ese caso todos a bordo.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero yo no puedo —dijo Wendy—.acaba de llamarme mi padre y necesita que lo ayude en algo, solo no olviden traerme algo—.Wendy rápidamente se alejó del grupo mientras los demás subieron a la van, sin saber qué era lo que Soos tenía planeado.

* * *

— ¿Ya casi llegamos, Soos?

—Aún no, Lana, pero ya estamos cerca.

— ¿Y ahora, Soos?

— ¡Lana, ya basta! —ordenó Lori—.literalmente es la veinteava vez que Soos te dice que ya casi llegamos.

—Pero brincos es el que está preguntando, no yo.

—Lana, brincos literalmente no vino con nosotros.

—Oh —dijo Lana mientes ocultaba al pequeño anfibio en su overol—.Por cierto, Soos, a donde vamos.

—Los llevaré a un lugar que es especial para todos nosotros, ya que casi morimos ahí.

— ¿Estás hablando de….?

—Así es, Mabel, iremos a Fiesta Pizzamatrónica de Hoo-Ha el Búho, así que vayan preparándose para todo un día de diversión y….. —Soos no termino su frase, ya que una gran multitud que se encontraba frente a la Pizzería bloqueaba su paso, sin embargo no prestaron atención a esto, Soos buscó un lugar de estacionamiento y luego todos descendieron, solo para notar que el restaurante estaba acordonado, la policía impedía el paso a todo el mundo, esto sin duda fue extraño para Dipper, quien al ver que el sheriff se encontraba ahí no dudo en averiguar que sucedia y se acercó a hablar con él.

—Sheriff Blubs.

—Dipper, lo siento, pero no pueden entrar.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hubo un asesinato.

.

.

.

.

.

"HVSHUR QR KDEHU DUUXLQDGR VX FHOHEUDFLRQ"

* * *

 **Después de una pequeña odisea, algunos altibajos y de una ayuda inesperada, Pacífica pudo hacerle frente a su padre, deteniendo todos sus planes y salvando el bosque, cumpliendo su promesa hecha a Archibald, aunque tuvo un costo, el cual es que no podría volver a ser una Noroeste, ya que su padre nunca le perdonaría el arruinar sus planes, lo que también incluye tratar de arruinar su vida en el pueblo y quitarle los pocos privilegios que aún le quedaban, aunque esto parece no importarle a Pacífica, quien parece haber encontrado una verdadera familia en lo Pines.**

 **Pese a que todo salió bien al final, aún hay muchas dudas en el aire ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos planes de Preston? ¿Por qué su madre la ayudó al final? ¿Wendy confrontará a McGucket para saber la razón por la que la memoria de los Loud no puede ser borrada? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que todos los Loud son conscientes de las cosas extrañas que ocurren en el pueblo? ¿Qué sucedió en la Pizzería? ¿Mitch regresará por su espada? Todas esas y más preguntas serán resueltas en un futuro tanto a corto, mediano y largo plazo.**

 **Y Finalmente estoy de vuelta, después de un largo y doloroso final de semestre, finalmente estoy de vacaciones de verano, donde podré descansar, jugar Xbox de manera maratónica (Gamertag: masteralan116 por si les interesa), salir a pasear, retomar clases de inglés y de guitarra, pero lo que más les interesa a ustedes, continuar con la escritura de mis fanfics, gracias a las vacaciones de verano he tenido más tiempo libre para dedicar a la escritura de mis historias, lo que se traducirá en un menor tiempo de espera entre las actualizaciones, de hecho en estos momentos ya comencé con la escritura del siguiente capítulo, aunque aún falta por desarrollarlo y realmente no tengo un gran avance (apenas llevo 2,125 palabras), así que no les puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuándo será publicado, pero no tardará mucho, si tuviera que dar una fecha diría que sería una semana después de que actualice mi otra historia, la cual si todo sale bien publicaré la siguiente semana, aunque solo es una fecha tentativa, agradezco a todos por soportar este largo hiatus no planeado y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, sin más por agregar pasemos a los agradecimientos.**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a "Arlequn" y "Marcos Chosco" por ser nuevo seguidores del fic, espero lo estén disfrutando.**

 **Quiero agradecer a "Arlequn", "nekro66", "Marcos Chosco" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio infinitamente.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Sr. Kennedy", "MightyMitch47", "Steven002", "Arlequn", "Shadow 13", "ismasan226", "Dext Belt" por sus siempre bienvenidas review, las cuales responderé a continuación.**

" _ **Sr. Kennedy"**_ **: Que bueno que tu viaje anterior salió bien, y espero este viaje también sea exitoso.**

 **Originalmente este capítulo era el doble de largo, pero al terminarlo de escribir y durante las correcciones me di cuenta que había demasiado relleno, muchas charlas que realmente no llegaban a nada y algunas intervenciones que realmente no aportaban en nada al fic, así que decidí recortar todo el relleno, dejando solo lo importante y dando como resultado el capítulo que acabas de leer.**

 **Como mencionas, el cap anterior tuvo un poco de todo, sorpresas, golpes y demás, lo que te recomiendo es que recuerdes esos pequeños detalles, algunos ya fueron importantes aquí y otros lo serán mas adelante.**

 **No eres el primero y estoy casi seguro que no serás el último en mencionar el regreso de cierto enemigo lo cual no me sorprende, ya que prácticamente el 99.90% de los fics de Gravity Falls están relacionado con ese ser, ¿Pero seguro que este ser está detrás de todo esto? Y en caso de que tu respuesta sea positiva ¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido?**

 **Por último, la pista que tienes es importante y de gran utilidad, pero por si sola no revela mucho, pero si lees nuevamente el capítulo 10 del fic, y vez cierto capítulo de la segunda temporada de Gravity Falls (que curiosamente comparte el mismo título del fic) tu pista te dará una respuesta importante, aunque también te formulará mas preguntas.**

 **Agradezco tu review y te envió un saludo.**

" _ **MightyMitch47":**_ **Un clásico cliché, que por trivial que parezca sigue funcionando, y como habrás notado aquí desató algunos acontecimientos importantes, espero hayas disfrutado el pastel y por cierto, parece que olvidaste algo Mitch.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo.**

" _ **Steven002":**_ **Sin duda "las pesadillas" de Lincoln le han dado mucho en que pensar, sobre todo por el realismo con el que las sueña, aunque al parecer el escribir estas en su diario encontrado en el bosque le ha ayudado a sobrepasarlas, aún hay una duda importante ¿Qué significan?**

 **El capítulo pasado fue mucho Dipsifica, y este capítulo volvió a tenerlo, aunque a menor grado, pero no te preocupes, pronto habrá Lynnper, y con los celos que ha sentido Pacífica al ver a Dipper pasar mucho tiempo con Lynn, sin duda habrá situaciones divertidas (o esa es mi intención).**

 **Trent no es ningún oc conocido del fandom, simplemente me lo saqué de la manga, necesitaba un antagonista para desarrollar el tema de los ataques de furia de Dipper, y después de buscar los nombres más cliché de abusadores americanos creé a Trent, y si, la explosión de Dipper está justificada, aunque aún no sabemos que está detrás de esto.**

 **Lo de la revelación de que Soos será papá si es real, su reacción de duda de Melody es porque Soos dijo "…. seré padre, ¡estoy tan emocionado!, será increíble vivir esta nueva etapa de mi vida junto con mi** _ **ESPOSA**_ **y en compañía de todos mis amigos, Melody se sorprendió porque hasta el momento podría decirse que están en unión libre, además ella no esperaba que Soos ya estuviera planeando pedirle matrimonio, espero haber resuelto tu duda.**

 **Preston planeaba algo importante en el bosque, pero fue detenido por Pacífica, aunque aún quedan dudas que pronto serán resueltas.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y agradezco tu review.**

" _ **Arlequn":**_ **Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, te envió un saludo.**

" _ **Shadow 13"**_ **: Pacífica no se quedaría más tiempo de brazos cruzados mientras veía como Dipper pasaba más tiempo con Lynn que con ella, así que hizo un pequeño plan que la ayudo a pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con él, y de cierta forma el plan de su padre también la ayudo a pasar más tiempo con él, aunque Pacífica no puede relajarse, ya que Lynn aun estará en el pueblo por un largo tiempo, así que Pacífica no puede bajar la guardia, y debe actuar rápido si quiere lograr algo con Dipper, quien al final del verano regresará a california, ¿O tal vez a Michigan?, ya que hay que recordar que aún tiene una propuesta muy tentadora ahí.**

 **Preston nunca aprenderá, y por más que el alcalde quisiera ponerle un alto Preston ya tenía una gran influencia en él y tenía suficiente poder como para afectar al alcalde, algo que lo orilló a pedirle ayuda a Dipper y Pacífica, claro sin que lo involucrarán para no salir afectado.**

 **Sobre el robo del cabello de unicornio, nadie más que Lisa sabe de quién es la culpable, ya que como se vio en el capítulo 11, cuando robaron el cabello las cámaras estaban fuera de servicio, algo muy conveniente ¿No crees?, pero a fin de cuentas robar es un delito, y como mencionas bien, todos pueden ir a la cárcel en Gravity Falls, aunque en el remoto caso de que Lisa terminara en la cárcel a causa de su investigación, no creo que realmente le importe a sus padres, ya que a fin de cuentas ellos han estado ausentes prácticamente desde que llegaron a Gravity Falls, ni siquiera han estado al tanto de sus padres ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos dos solos en el hotel?, mejor me detengo ahí, por cierto, te recomiendo recordar el detalle de las cámaras, será de utilidad.**

 **Sobre la charla de Lucy y Mabel sobre los vampiros, no creo que Lucy tomé una postura infantil cuando Mabel hable sobre ellos, caso contrario con Dipper, quien tiene un gran conocimiento en ese tipo de temas, supongo que Lucy escucharía con suma atención lo que Dipper le contaría, ya que aprendería mucho, aunque también se daría cuenta que no todo lo que Lucy sabia era lo correcto.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y agradezco tu review.**

" _ **ismasan226":**_ **Espero te la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños, considera el capítulo pasado como tu regalo, y no te preocupes por la tardanza por tu review, los exámenes son más importantes, te envío un saludo y agradezco tu review.**

" _ **Dext Belt":**_ **No eres el único atrasado, yo tengo pendiente muchos fics incompletos y apenas estoy poniendo ponerme al corriente, no esperaba confundir con la referencia a futuro perdido, espero haber captado bien la esencia de ese fic.**

 **Haces bien el no quitarle el ojo de encima a Lucy y a la tía Harriet, quien regresó después de que Lucy se quitó la pulsera ¿Pero porque hasta ahora?**

 **Con respecto al proyecto ya le pude dar una leída general y me gustó, pero por causa de unos trámites que he tenido que hacer en la escuela no he podido leerla con calma, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo libre la leeré con calma y te daré mi opinión.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Sin más por el momento, yo soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	25. Capítulo 22: Fiesta Pizzamatrónica

...Durante la noche anterior les informamos de un ataque terrorista ocurrido en el complejo de las empresas Grayson que tiene sede aquí en Oregón, ataque que dejó numerosas víctimas y de las cuales aún no se tiene un número oficial, no pasaron ni veinticuatro horas para que la tragedia nuevamente azotara al estado, esta vez en el pacifico pueblo turístico de Gravity Falls, a mis espaldas se encuentra el restaurante temático "Fiesta Pizzamatrónica de Hoo-Ha el Búho" donde hace apenas unos minutos ocurrió un ataque, no tenemos detalles de lo ocurrido, pero se dice que este ataque ha dejado múltiples personas heridas, por el momento la policía tiene sitiado el lugar y no permiten el paso, pero en cuanto tengamos más información se las haremos saber, regresaré en vivo en unos momentos para mantenerlos al tanto de…esperen, las puertas de la pizzería se han abierto y como pueden ver, de ellas están saliendo varios grupos de oficiales y paramédicos ayudando a la gente a salir, por lo que podemos ver las personas presentan heridas similares a las producidas con armas punzocortantes, tratare de acercarme para entrevistar a…

— ¡Detrás de la línea! —dijo un oficial mientras impedía que varios grupos de periodistas, reporteros y camarógrafos atravesaran en bloqueo.

— ¡Oiga! con cuidado.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero si pasan entorpecerán el trabajo de los oficiales.

— ¡HABRAN PASO, LLEVAMOS A UN HERIDO! —estas palabras llamaron fuertemente la atención de todos en el lugar.

— ¡Apunta ahí!, ¡Graba eso! —dijo la reportera mientras tomaba el lente de la cámara y lo apuntaba a la entrada de la pizzería—.como pueden ver, está saliendo un grupo de paramédicos con una camilla, podemos observar un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana, se ve una gran cantidad de sangre y…, ¡oh por dios!, ¡al parecer el cuerpo esta convulsionando!, los paramédicos lo llevan rápidamente a la ambulancia mientras aplican primeros auxilios, estas son imágenes muy fuertes, así que recomendamos discreción—.la cámara nuevamente enfocó a la repostera—.estas imágenes confirman los rumores que dicen que hubo un ataque ahí, pero aun no podemos explicar que sucedió exactamente, estaremos atentos en espera de nuevas información que….

— Lo siento sheriff, ningún civil puede pasar, aun si viene con usted —dijo un oficial bloqueándole el paso al sheriff Blubs, quien iba acompañado de un hombre, el camarógrafo enfocó esta escena.

—Este hombre es el padre de la víctima, debe ir en la ambulancia con él —al escuchar esto, todos los medios de comunicación presentes rodearon al hombre y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

— ¡Todos atrás! —un grupo de policías comenzaron a rodear al hombre para protegerlo de los reporteros, luego lo escoltaron hasta a la ambulancia, la cual salió con dirección al hospital.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Un médico! —gritó uno de los oficiales que iba saliendo del local, junto a él habían otros dos oficiales, los cuales iban auxiliando a un tercero, el cual cubría su mano izquierda con su propia chaqueta.

—Acaba de salir un equipo de oficiales auxiliando a uno de sus compañeros, el cual parece estar sangrando de su mano, no sabemos que habrá sucedido, pero seguiremos aquí tratando de saber que ocurre, soy Shandra Jimenes y seguiré aquí tratando obtener toda la información para hacérselas llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 22: Fiesta Pizzamatrónica.

— ¿¡Un asesinato!? —Dipper se dio cuenta de su error, decir esas palabras en voz alta hizo que todos sus acompañantes se acercarán a él, el sheriff Blubs los detuvo y se alejó un poco con Dipper para poder hablar en privado—. ¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?

—Realmente no lo sabemos, según algunos testigos hubo un ataque y un asesinato, pero por alguna razón la gente no pudo salir, los diferentes equipo lo están confirmando.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió de ella comenzaron salió un grupo de personas apoyadas por paramédicos y oficiales, muchas personas presentaban heridas que parecen haber sido hechas con objetos punzocortantes, muchos de los niños estaban llorando, pero de todos estos llamaban la atención un grupo de tres pequeños que estaban cubiertos de sangre, pero no podía ver ninguna herida que explicara cómo estos niños estaban cubiertas de esta.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurrió haya adentro?

—Mi equipo sigue ahí adentro, estoy tratando de comunicarme con ellos pero no recibo respuesta.

— ¡HABRAN PASO, LLEVAMOS A UN HERIDO! —Dipper y Blubs voltearon a ver de dónde vino ese grito y pudieron observar paramédicos transportando una camilla, estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca, pero se podían observar rastros de sangre en ella, principalmente en el área de la cabeza, el cuerpo parecía tener un movimiento muy lento y con poca fuerza, lo que daba a entender que quien se encontrara ahí se encontraba agonizando o muy herido, pero luego comenzó a convulsionar, lo que hizo que los paramédicos comenzaran a aplicar primeros auxilios mientras se apresuraban a llegar a la ambulancia.

— ¡Habrán paso!, ¡Necesito pasar! —Dipper reconoció esa voz y rápidamente giró de donde venía, encontrando al padre de Trent, quien se veía apurado, Dipper se acercó a él.

— ¿Señor Newman? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

—Es Trent, su guardaespaldas me llamó, fue atacado ahí adentro, necesito ir con él.

— ¿Trent fue atacado? —a Dipper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, de todas las personas que salieron no vio a Trent, lo que le indicaba que él era pasajero de la camilla.

— ¿Lo conoces, Dipper?

—Sí, son conocidos de california.

—Sígame, señor, yo lo llevaré con su hijo, tu espera aquí Dipper —el oficial Blubs escoltó al hombre hasta la barrera, donde todos los camarógrafos se le acercaron al padre de Trent y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, lo que obligó a los policías a proteger al hombre, quien segundos después fue escoltado hasta la ambulancia.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Un médico! —ese grito llamó la atención de Dipper, quien al voltear se encontró a un grupo de oficiales, quienes iban ayudando a un oficial que se encontraba cubriendo su mano izquierda con una chaqueta, la cual no impedía que de la mano saliera un pequeño chorro de sangre, el sheriff se acercó a ellos y los guió a una ambulancias mientras les preguntaba lo que ocurrió ahí adentro, después de eso evadió a los camarógrafos y regresó con Dipper.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Según los oficiales uno de esos animatronicos le arrancó el brazo mientras revisaba rastros de sangre que este tenía en la boca, probablemente del chico que fue atacado.

Dipper estaba sorprendido por escuchar esto, pero la situación le resultó familiar, animatronicos atacando a la gente, muchos rápidamente lo compararían con cierto videojuego de terror que se hizo famoso en internet hace unos años gracias a varios gameplays con sustos sobreactuados, pero a Dipper le recordó algo ocurrido hace un año en esa misma pizzería, donde había sufrido algo similar cuando se enfrentó a .GiFfany, ¿Nuevamente estaría ella detrás de todo esto? era imposible, después de que su disco fue destruido, su código saltó al juego de Rudo McGolpes, donde .GIFfany se enamoró de él y de cierta forma se reformó, ¿Algo había cambiado en ella?, tal vez un error de programación, un virus o...no, Dipper se había encargado de cerrar los portales, y aunque aún había residuos de energía no se habían mostrado efecto secundarios, sin duda algo raro pasaba, Dipper debía investigar.

—Sheriff —tanto Dipper como Blubbs voltearon al oír esa voz, viendo a aquel sujeto que Dipper conocía como "el otro ayudante de McGucket", traía la cabeza cubierta con la capucha de la gabardina y su boca cubierta con un respirador que también cumplía la función de proteger su identidad, también traía los lentes tácticos que Dipper y Lisa habían utilizado el día que cerraron los portales, todo esto impedía ver alguna característica que ayudara a teorizar sobre su posible identidad—.McGuket me envió a encargarme del problema—.al parecer McGucket había terminado sus nuevos distorsionadores de voz, ya que la voz de este sujeto sonaba más robótica, lo que le impedía a Dipper no solo distinguir la identidad, sino hasta el género de la persona—.retire a todos los civiles de aquí y no envié más policías al interior, yo me encargo de esto—.aquel sujeto tomó su ballesta y le introdujo una flecha, luego avanzó hasta entrar al local de comida, todo esto mientras Dipper observaba atentamente a ese sujeto, había escuchado mucho de él e incluso lo salvó del ataque de los gnomos, pero lo único que sabía de él era que trabajaba para McGucket, tal vez sería bueno hacer contacto con él en algún momento, incluso si McGucket no estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

—Estoy adentro, McGucket.

— _"Bien, Tyrone, ahora..."_

—Por milésima vez, yo no soy "Tyrone".

—" _Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrado a que él es el que se encarga de este tipo de misiones mientras tú te ocupas de misiones que requieren fuerza bruta, pero para evitar esto creo que sería mejor darte un nombre clave"._

—Ya te dije que a mí no me interesa ningún nombre clave o eso, de hecho si fuera por mí ni siquiera ocultaría mi identidad.

—" _Sabes muy bien porque debes ocultar tu identidad"._

—Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque Tyrone y yo no podemos siquiera charlar, a fin de cuentas los dos trabajamos en lo mismo y por lo que supe que ha hecho me hubiera sido de ayuda en varios de mis casos.

—" _Es por seguridad, si uno de los dos cae capturado o algo evitará que atrapen al otro"._

—Pero lo de los portales ya terminó, no veo razón para seguir ocultándole mi identidad.

—" _Él dijo que lo mejor para él era permanecer en el anonimato, además no está interesado en hablar contigo, solo quiere dejar todo eso atrás, yo respeto su decisión y concuerdo con él, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo"._

—No me importa lo que él o tu digan, si tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo lo haré, aun sin tú te opones.

—" _Sé que suena extraño y hasta autoritario que tome esas medidas, pero recuerda que todo lo que hago es por el beneficio de todos los involucrados en este asunto"._

—Si eso es cierto entonces dime como nos beneficia que no le pueda borrar la memoria a los Loud.

— " _¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

—Eso no importa, lo que sé es que no les podemos borrar la memoria por orden tuya ¿Por qué?

—" _Sabes que, dejemos esta plática de lado, tienes una misión"._

—De acuerdo, pero tendremos esta platica tarde o temprano, ¿Qué sigue?

—" _Primero debo asignarte un nombre clave, y ya sé que no quieres uno, pero es necesario, así que dime el nombre que quieres o yo te asignaré uno"._

—Ya te dije que no me interesa portar uno, así que llámame como quieras.

—" _Malcriada u odiosa son dos nombres que estoy pensando en utilizar, tienes diez segundos para hacerme cambiar de opinión"._

—De acuerdo, mi nombre clave será "Vandal".

—" _Vandal, creo que te queda bien, ¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre?"_

—Porque estoy frente de un árcade con ese nombre y no tengo más ideas.

—" _Funciona para mí, ahora, Vandal, tu misión principal es descubrir quién está detrás de los ataques y detenerlo, el ataque ocurrió en el escenario de los animatronicos, deberías iniciar por ahí, busca pistas en el área y ten cuidado de no hacer muchos destrozos, contáctame en cuanto termines, yo tengo que ver cómo manejaremos el caso del niño atacado"._

— ¿No borraremos la memoria de todos los turistas que vieron el ataque, como hacemos siempre?

— _"Esta vez no fue un caso aislado como los anteriores, aquí hubo muchos testigos y la noticia del ataque ya se hizo viral, además me informan que el niño atacado acaba de fallecer, eso es algo que lo podemos ocultar"._

— ¿Sabes el nombre de la víctima?

—" _Según mis contactos, su nombre era Trent Newman, un joven proveniente de California, vino al pueblo con su padre, quien se creía invertiría en el spa de Preston, aunque al final no lo hizo, como abras notado su padre es alguien importante y esa es otra razón por la que no podremos ocultarlo"._

—De acuerdo, haré contacto después, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Vandal terminó la llamada y luego dio un vistazo a todo el restaurante, el lugar estaba completamente silencioso, ni siquiera se encontraban encendidos los arcades o la música que por lo general estaba encendida a todas horas, sin tomar en cuenta esto se dirigió hacia el escenario, mientras avanzaba notó había decoraciones de fiesta, pastel y mesas largas con varias pizzas, dulces y pastel, todo se encontraba fuera de lugar y desordenado, al parecer la gente había salido corriendo del restaurante.

Vandal llegó al escenario, el cual parecía estar intacto, los animatronicos estaban desactivados e inertes así que los observó atentamente a cada uno, si la historia de que habían vuelto locos y atacado a todos era real debía tener cuidado, su pequeña inspección no dio algún resultado hasta que llegó al animatronico de Will E. Tejón, quien tenía la boca llena de sangre, Vandal tomó su arma de energía y con cuidado se acercó para examinarlo con más detalle, en este momento los animatronicos empezaron a cantar, eso hizo que Vandal retrocediera un poco, pero rápidamente notó que el tejón había soltado algo de la boca, así que sin dejar de apuntar se acercó y examinó lo que fuera que el tejón soltó.

Al recogerlo se dio cuenta que era la parte frontal del cráneo de Trent, al parecer el animatronico le había arrancado parte de la cabeza con una gran fuerza, ya que aún había piel pegada al hueso y también estaba adherida parte del lóbulo frontal, junto a esta parte del cráneo también cayó una mano humana, esta tenía un guante azul y parte de la manga de lo que parecía ser un uniforme de policía.

—Creo que le jodieron la infancia a más de uno —Vandal se comunicó con McGucket—.encontré al responsable del ataque, al parecer uno de los animatronicos mordió a Trent y le arrancó media cabeza, también parece ser el causante de dejar manco al oficial.

— _"Ten cuidado, Vandal, según el oficial que perdió el brazo el animatronico lo atacó cuando éste se acercó"._

— ¿Error de programación o posesiones demoníaca?

— _"Eso debes descubrir, extrae sus procesadores y tráelos para analizarlos, también trae las grabaciones de seguridad para saber que ocurrió, contáctame cuando termines"._

—De acuerdo, y McGucket ¿Qué hago con la mano del oficial?

—Ponla en hielo y tráela, si aún no es tarde tal vez podamos volvérsela a colocar al oficial.

—De acuerdo, —Vandal colgó la llamada y se acercó a los animatronicos—.veamos qué diablos les ocurrió—.Vandal sacó su hacha y se acercó al animatronico del tejón, lentamente comenzó a retirar el pelaje falso del animatronico, dejando al descubierto parte del exoesqueleto, estaba por abrir lo equivalente a la cavidad ósea del animatronico, cuando el teléfono cercano al escenario comenzó a sonar, sin embargo lo ignoró mientras continuaba abriendo al animatronico, cuando finalmente retiro la tapa pudo observar los componentes del animatronico, a simple vista no pudo notar ningún problema con ellos, pero realmente sabia poco del tema, lentamente estaba revisando de qué forma retirar el procesador cuando el teléfono nuevamente comenzó a sonar, nuevamente trató de ignorarlo, pero una vez que dejó de sonar nuevamente entró una llamada, así que contestó—.Lo siento pero el restaurante está cerrado por…

— _"Tu no deberías estar aquí"_ —dijo una voz femenina que Vandal no reconoció—. _"esta fiesta la preparé para mi amado y no recuerdo haberte incluido en ella"._

— ¿Quién eres? —la llamada de corto y la luz se apagó de repente, y gracias a los bloqueos que pusieron los oficiales en las ventanas del restaurante para que nadie en el exterior viera lo que ocurría dentro del restaurante, este se encontraba completamente a obscuras, así que Vandal rápidamente encendió la visión nocturna de sus gafas tácticas tomó su ballesta y lentamente comenzó a moverse por los alrededores cubriendo todas las áreas posibles, a la lejanía pudo escuchó una risa infantil, arañazos y movientes provenientes de la obscuridad, pero trató de mantenerse firme y esperar a que algo atacara, pero no ocurrió.

Las luces regresaron de golpe, lo que hizo que Vandal quedara segado momentáneamente, rápidamente apagó la visión nocturna y esperó a que su visión regresara a la normalidad, cuando nuevamente pudo ver se percató que los animatronicos ya no se encontraban en su lugar.

—Justo lo que me faltaba —Vandal encendió su transmisor y trató de comunicarse con McGucket, pero su transmisor solo desprendía estática—.¿McGucket? ¿Hola?

—" _¿Qué sucede, Vandal?"_

—Al parecer los reportes no mentían, los animatronicos han desaparecido, creo que…

—" _¿Hola? ¿Vandal?"_

—McGucket…., mierda, algo interrumpe la comunicación, al parecer estoy por mi cuenta —Vandal se acercó al escenario en busca de alguna pista que le dijera a donde fueron los animatronicos, pero lo único que notó fue los pedestales vacíos—. ¿A dónde carajo fueron? —dijo mientras volteaba a los alrededores en busca de una pista, deteniendo su mirada en la puerta del área de empleados, la cual estaba abierta, así que sin perder tiempo decidió investigar.

Dentro de la puerta se encontraba un pasillo angosto con varias puertas, las cuales correspondían a diferentes áreas del local, desde la bodega de alimentos hasta la zona de refacciones de los animatronicos, pero la de interés era la última puerta, la cual correspondía a la sala de seguridad, lentamente avanzó con ballesta en mano, situaciones anteriores le recordaban que en cualquier momento algo podría atacar desde alguna de las puertas, así que no las descuidó, las primeras puertas las pasó sin contratiempos, pero al pasar por el almacén de alimentos escuchó ruidos del otro lado, sonó como varios objetos metálicos cayendo, así como movimiento y algunos rasguños, Vandal preparó su ballesta y con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando algo atacó, por instinto disparo su ballesta e impactó en el blanco, luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de una rata.

—Y se suponía que este lugar estaba libre de plagas —Vandal recuperó la flecha y tiró la rata a la basura, luego se acercó a una mesa, tomó una toalla en la que envolvió la mano del oficial y la metió en el refrigerador junto a los helados, luego continuó su camino hacia la sala de seguridad.

Al llegar al final del pasillo notó que la puerta de la sala de seguridad estaba abierta, así que entró con ballesta en mano, notando de primera mano que la sala era un desastre, cajas de cartón, archivos y todos los muebles estaba fuera de lugar, aunque por suerte el equipo de vigilancia parecía estar intacto, así que comenzó a revisarlas grabaciones de esta mañana.

El vídeo comenzaba con los empleados decorando el lugar para una fiesta infantil, se podía ver un gran ajetreo, ya que por la cantidad de sillas, mesas y platos colocados, era obvio que sería una fiesta con muchos invitados, Vandal adelanto la cinta hasta el mediodía, momento en donde ya había comenzado la fiesta, la cual realmente contaba con muchos invitados, aunque algo curioso era que el personal del restaurante seguía permitiendo el acceso de la gente, al parecer quien realizó la fiesta no rentó todo el local como era usual, Vandal volvió a adelantar la grabación, esta vez hasta media hora antes de la hora actual, aquí podía ver como los niños jugaban en los arcades, comiendo pizza y jugando en los juegos de destreza para ganar boletos y cambiarlo por alguno de los premios de baja calidad, en ese momento todos los invitados comenzaron a reunirse en la mesa del festejado, minutos después llegó una botarga de tejón que sostenía un pastel, después de cantar feliz cumpleaños el telón del escenario se abrió y comenzó el show de los animatronicos, lo que hizo que la gente comenzara a reunirse alrededor de este, entre todo el público hubo una que llamó mucho su atención, era un chico que parecía tener entre trece a dieciséis años, no podía verle el rostro, pero podía notar que su cabeza se encontraba vendada, su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda se encontraban enyesados, y se desplazaba con una muleta, el estado de este chico era peculiar, parecía como si un auto lo hubiera arrollado, este chico se acercó a ver el show, el cual duró aproximadamente cinco minutos, al finalizar este show ocurrió algo raro, el animatronico del tejón dio unos pasos al frente, luego comenzó a apuntar a todo el público de derecha a izquierda, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, después de hacer esto por diez segundos el animatronico se detuvo en este chico herido y comenzó a llamarlo, al inicio el chico parecía reusarse, pero después de ser animado por las personas presentes el chico aceptó, lentamente se acercó al animatronico y al estar a menos de medio metro, el animatronico le dio una gran mordida en la cabeza, la mordida fue con tal fuerza que arrancó la parte frontal de su cabeza de una sola intención, haciendo un corte casi perfecto, esta mordida hizo que varios niños cercanos fueran salpicados de sangre, rápidamente se pudo ver a varios padres de familia tomando a sus hijos y alejándolos del escenario, pero también había muchas personas que decidieron acercarse motivados por el morbo y la curiosidad, podía verse como varios comenzaban a sacar sus teléfonos con el fin de documentar la escena, pero antes de poder hacer esto los animatronicos saltaron del escenario y de manera violenta comenzaron a atacar a los presentes, atacando a todo el mundo sin hacer distinción de edad o sexo, los ataques causaban leves cortes, aunque por suerte no graves o letales, Vandal adelantó la cinta hasta el momento donde llegaron los paramédicos, quienes iban acompañados por un grupo de oficiales, los paramédicos rápidamente comenzaron a atender al chico, dándole primeros auxilios subiéndolo a una camilla y cubriéndolo con una sábana para finalmente llevarlo a la ambulancia, después de esto los oficiales presentes comenzaron a tomar fotografías de la escena del crimen, uno de los oficiales se acercó al grupo de animatronicos al notar los rastros de sangre en la boca del animatronico, al acercarse notó que el tejón sostenía algo en la boca, el oficial tomó la boca del animatronico y comenzó a abrirla, pero al parecer estaba atascada, el oficial no se dio por vencido y continuó esforzándose en retirar lo que sea que estuviera atorado en las fauces del animatronico, pero al estar cerca de retirar lo que buscaba en animatronico soltó una gran mordida con tal fuerza que cercenó su mano de un solo movimiento, rompiendo incluso el hueso, los oficiales rápidamente se acercaron al oficial y lo auxiliaron mientras otros trataban de abrir las fauces del animatronico, sin lograrlo, Vandal adelantó el vídeo hasta el momento del apagón, por suerte el sistema de seguridad había continuado grabando, lo que significaba que este sistema estaba conectado a un generador externo o que alguien había pagado las luces manualmente, cuando la luz regresó los animatronicos ya no estaba en el escenario, pero pudo ver cómo algunos de estos se escondían en diferentes áreas, como la cocina o el área de juegos, pero al que le puso más atención fue al animatronico con forma de ratón escondido en un barril, el cual entró por el mismo pasillo que había tomado, Vandal adelantó el vídeo para buscar la posición del animatronico, observando que este entró a la sala de seguridad, Vandal adelanto la cinta y lo último que vio fue a si mismo entrando a la sala, pero si eso era lo último del vídeo y el animatronico no salió solo significaba una cosa, el animatronico aún estaba...

Vandal notó en el reflejo de las pantallas una extraña silueta que se acercaba rápidamente por detrás, esto le permitió esquivar el ataque de aquel animatronico girando hacia un lado, Vandal rápidamente se pudo de pie y notó que se trataba de uno de los animatronicos de ratón, el cual tenía dos grandes brazos con garras filosas, con las cuales trató de atacar a Vandal, pero él rápidamente cargó su ballesta con una flecha eléctrica y disparó, pero en animatronico la esquivo escondiéndose en el barril, para luego lanzarse en un ataque frontal, Vandal sacó de su gabardina su pistola de energía y comenzó a disparar con intención de repelerlo, pero esta parecía no tener mucho efecto, rápidamente el animatronico se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, pero esta vez Vandal tomó de su gabardina su hacha y golpeó en barril del animatronico, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el barril se cuarteó, pero no llegó a romperse, al parecer el barril estaba hecho de una madera muy resistente, Vandal tomó una flecha explosiva y apuntó al barril, pero aquel animatronico lanzó dos zarpazos que obligaron a Vandal a retroceder, el animatronico rápidamente volvió a atacar, obligando a Vandal a sacar su hacha para desviar los ataque del animatronico, quien atacaba a gran velocidad y no se detenía en su ataque.

Aquel animatronico atacaba de manera frenética, lanzando zarpazos y estocadas a gran velocidad, lo que obligaba a Vandal a defender y esquivar, no pudiendo atacar o contraatacar, Vandal continuó retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared, atrapado sin poder escapar, el animatronico lanzó una estocada con tal velocidad que Vandal a duras penas logró esquivarlo con una marometa, aunque el animatronico logró hacer un ligero corte en su brazo, el cual no era mortal, pero causo una ligera molestia y un sangrado muy llamativo, el animatronico inmediatamente tacleó a Vandal y se colocó encima, impidiendo que Vandal se liberara, el animatronico lanzó un ataque con su garra izquierda, el cual terminó clavándose en el suelo, este repitió el ataque pero Vandal volvió a ladear el cuerpo, obteniendo el resultado anterior, al verse atrapado, el animatronico comenzó a lanzar grandes mordiscos contra Vandal, quien apenas podía esquivarlos ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, el animatronico continuó atacando, cada vez con las ferocidad, Vandal trataba de escapar, pero lo único que logró fue zafar su brazo, algo que aprovecho para tomar una fleca eléctrica de su carcaj y la clavó en la garganta del animatronico, la flecha dejo paralizado al animatronico temporalmente, algo que aprovechó Vandal para escapar, el animatronico se recuperó y rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia Vandal, pero antes de impactar fue repelido con un golpe del hacha de Vandal, golpe no solo repelió a su enemigo, también rompió parte de su barril, dejando al descubierto el exoesqueleto del animatronico, donde se podía notar parte de los circuitos, el animatronico lanzó un rugido metálico y comenzó a lanzar varios zarpazos hacia Vandal, quien esquivó todos los ataques, el animatronico lanzó sus garras con dirección del cuello de Vandal, quien esquivó el ataque, haciendo que el animatronico quedará con una mano clavada en la pared, algo que aprovechó Vandal para cargar una flecha explosiva y disparar contra el hueco que había hecho en el barril, haciendo que el animatronico explotara, Vandal se acercó a los restos del animatronico y tomó la cabeza, la cual por suerte estaba intacta, extrajo el procesador y después de guardarlo en un estuche especial se acercó a las pantallas de seguridad y de ellas descargó los videos de los animatronicos, al observar el primer video notó que el segundo animatronico de ratón se había ocultado cerca del escenario, así que decidió ir tras él, pero antes de abandonar la sala de seguridad notó algo extraño en el escritorio de la sala, al acercarse notó que se trataba de un cheque, al parecer el vigilante lo había olvidado al escapar de la pizzería.

— ¿$120.50 por seis noches? Ahora entiendo porque nadie quiere aceptar el turno nocturno —sin más Vandal salió de la habitación.

De vuelta en el escenario, Vandal se dirigió detrás de este con arma en mano en busca de su enemigo, pero no encontró a nadie, revisó el radar de su visor y al no recibir señales de algún enemigo decidió sentarse y descansar un poco, retiró su respirador para descansar un poco de él, luego sacó de su gabardina un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios con el cual comenzó a curar la herida que el animatronico le había causado, esta era de aproximadamente diez centímetros, no era muy profunda y de hecho ya había dejado de sangrar, pero era incomoda, esta ardía cada que tomaba algún arma o se movía, lo primero que hizo fue aplicar un fármaco cicatrizante en aerosol, el cual se encargaría que no quedara cicatriz alguna, lo cual era lo que menos necesitaba, aún tenía la cicatriz en el hombro que le hizo ese necromorfo hace tiempo en la isla hunde traseros, la herida fue tan profunda que dejo una cicatriz y aun hasta estos días producía dolor, lo que le había provocado alguno problemas a la hora de trabajar, por suerte había podido ocultar esto a sus amigos.

Después de curar su herida procedió a cubrirla con un vendaje, mientras hacía eso recibió una transmisión de McGucket, la cual contestó inmediatamente.

—" _Estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo pero algo bloqueaba la señal, ¿Sucedió algo?_

—Recibí una llamada en...

—" _No traes puesto tu respirador, ¿Verdad?"_

—Yo….

—" _Ya te dije muchas veces que no puedes hacer eso, debes mantener tu identidad en secreto"._

—Tranquilo, McGucket, el lugar esta desierto y el sistema de seguridad está destruido, así quenadie puede verme.

—" _Yo puedo verte…"_

—" _Dijiste algo, Vandal"_

—No fui yo —Vandal rápidamente se colocó su respirador.

—"… _y no me agrada que sigas aquí, estas arruinando la sorpresa que preparé para mi amado"._

—" _¿Quién está hablando y como interviniste esta comunicación?"_

—" _No me agrada que tu estés escuchando"_

—" _¿Quién habl….?"_

—" _Listo, ahora no nos molestará, una molestia menos de la que preocuparme."_

— ¿Quién mierda eres y porque atacaste a….?

—" _Ahora solo debo encargarme de ti, una vez que lo haga finalmente podré realizar mi sueño de estar siempre junto a mi amado Soos"_

— ¿Soos? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con…?

— ¡ES HORA DE MORIIIIIIIIIIIR! —Vandal apenas pudo escapar de la guitarra de Will E. Tejón, la cual había sido afilada, dándole una paraciencia de hacha muy filosa, a la par esta tenía varios tipos de clavos incrustados por todo el cuerpo de la guitarra—.¡OH SIIIIIII!—dijo cantando mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Vandal tomó su hacha y con esta repelió los ataques del tejón, luego lanzó un ataque con dirección a la cabeza de este, pero fue bloqueado por la guitarra, Vandal rápidamente lanzó una patada al estómago del animatronico, la cual no tuvo efecto alguno, el tejón alzó la guitarra para acertar un golpe letal, pero Vandal empujó al animatronico para ganar distancia, luego tomó una flecha explosiva y disparó, pero el tejón la bloqueó con su guitarra, por suerte para Vandal la pequeña explosión hizo que parte del cráneo del animatronico saliera disparada, dejando al descubierto el procesador.

—Debiste haber acomodado tu cráneo cuando tuviste la oportunidad —Vandal tomó una flecha eléctrica y disparó, pero el animatronico cubrió su rostro con su guitarra mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Vandal, quien nuevamente tomó una flecha explosiva y disparó, pero no logró hacer que el animatronico dejara de cubrirse—.debo recordar decirle a McGucket que haga flechas más explosivas.

Vandal tomó su hacha y comenzó a atacar el brazo de su enemigo en un esfuerzo por dejarlo vulnerable, pero este enemigo no cedió, pese a recibir daño seguía cubriendo su único punto débil, luego tomó su guitarra y lanzó un ataque que Vandal pudo esquivar, el animatronico nuevamente se lanzó en un frenesí de ataques, pero estos fueron frenados al momento de cubrir su rostro de los disparos que Vandal ejecutaba con su arma de energía.

—Solo son animatronicos, ¿Cómo es que pueden resistir tanto?

—" _Yo los modifiqué especialmente para matar a entrometidos como tú"_ —dijo el animatronico, quien había cambiado su voz a una femenina, la misma que había escuchado anteriormente, el animatronico permaneció estático cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Tu otra vez?

—" _¿Por qué no puedes irte y dejarme tranquila?"._

—Porque mataste a un chico, dejaste manco a un oficial y heriste a personas inocentes, no puedo dejar que lo sigas haciendo.

—" _Ellos estaban en mi restaurante el día que planeaba una sorpresa para mi amado y sus amigos"_

—Tu amado, Soos, cierto, ¿Qué relación tienes con el precisamente?

— " _¡EL ES MI NOVIO!, o lo era antes de que esa puta de Melody lo alejara de mí"._

— ¿Melody?, un momento, ¿Tu eres .GIFfany?

—" _¿Nos conocemos?"_

—No personalmente, pero he oído de ti, aunque creí que te habías reformado y que salías con Rudo o algo así.

—" _El solo fue un pasatiempo mientras planeaba como recuperar a Soos y mi venganza contra esos gemelos y contra esa perra que alejó a mi amado._

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan precisamente?

—" _Después de matarte atraeré a Soos y a sus amigos aquí, luego mis animatronicos de encargarán de matar a sus amigos mientras yo…. —_ Vandal aprovechó la distracción de .GIFfany para tomar una flecha eléctrica y clavarla directamente en la parte expuesta del animatronico, haciendo corto circuito y quedando inservible.

—No dejaré que hagas eso —Vandal tomó el procesador del animatronico y lo guardó.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, quedando el lugar en obscuridad total, segundos después fue iluminada por una de las pantallas gigantes que se encontraban en la sala, esta mostraba una pantalla completamente blanca, lentamente se podía ver la silueta de .GIFfany, quien solo miraba fijamente a Vandal esbozando una sonrisa típica de cualquier personaje yandere, una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—" _Entonces tendré que matarte" —en la pantalla apareció_ una animación en estilo de 16 bits en el que veía a todos los animatronicos y a .GIFfany masacrando a Vandal, a quien se le representaba con su rostro real, el cual GIFfany había visto cuando Vandal se retiró su respirador, la animación duró aproximadamente diez segundos, después de eso nuevamente hubo silencio y obscuridad total, Vandal trató de encender la visión nocturna de su visor, pero este no respondía, Vandal continuó intentando encenderlo hasta que comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar una versión de caja musical de "la Canción del Toreador", pieza de la ópera "Carmen", a la par de esto, a la distancia se podían ver los ojos y la boca iluminados de lo que parecía ser un oso, estos se iluminaban al mismo ritmo de la canción, Vandal tomó su ballesta y apuntó hacia este, el cual se apagó a la par de que la música terminó.

—Enciende maldita sea —decía Vandal mientras intentaba encender la visión nocturna de su visor, sin éxito.

— ¡MUERE! —gritó el animatronico con una voz robótica a la par que se lanzaba hacia Vandal, quien a duras penas pudo rodar y esquivar el ataque, pero al reincorporarse el animatronico había desaparecido entre la obscuridad.

Vandal buscó en su gabardina una pequeña linterna de bolsillo, la cual no alumbraba mucho pero era de utilidad, comenzó a moverse lentamente entre las máquinas de arcade, apuntaba a todos lados pero no podía encontrar a su objetivo, entre más avanzaba podía escuchar ruidos, pasos entre la obscuridad e incluso una risa infantil que parecía venir de todos lados, Vandal trataba de permanecer en calma y tratando de ubicar a su objetivo, pero los sonidos y la obscuridad lo dificultaban mucho, incluso su sensor de movimiento tenía interferencias, era obvio que .GIFFfany hacia todo lo posible para evitar su supervivencia.

Vandal siguió moviéndose por el lugar apuntando su linterna hacia cualquier lugar donde escuchara algún ruido, sin darse cuenta que su enemigo tomó una mesa de madera y se la lanzó, la mesa impactó en la espalda de Vandal, haciendo que cayera al suelo, rápidamente volteó hacia la dirección de donde llegó la mesa y solo logró ver al animatronico demasiado cerca como para esquivarlo, el animatronico golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Vandal con su guitarra en forma de Pizza, el golpe hizo que la cabeza de Vandal azotara en el suelo de forma grave, por suerte su capucha había amortiguado el golpe, aunque no fue suficiente para evitar que se desorientara, aun con los mareos y un poco de aturdimiento logró ponerse de pie rápidamente pero el animatronico ya se había vuelto a esconder.

El golpe logró romper parte del visor, lo que dificultaba la visibilidad del entorno y obligó a Vandal a quitárselo, volvió a tomar su arma y linterna para buscar por donde se había ido el animatronico, pero aun presentaba mareos por el golpe, aun así trató de concentrarse en buscar a su enemigo, pero aquel animatronico ya había desaparecido, Vandal se sentó en el suelo, sabía que esto la hacía vulnerable, pero necesitaba recuperarse de ese golpe.

Mientras Vandal respiraba profundamente para tratar de recuperarse de su mareó, una de las máquinas de arcade se encendió, iluminando a Vandal, cuando Vandal observó el arcade este se apagó, encendiéndose segundos después el que se encontraba junto a este, para luego apagarse y encenderse la de junto, las pantallas siguieron este patrón hasta llegar a un punto donde una pantalla se mantuvo encendida, Vandal apuntó hacia esta pantalla en espera de que fuera alguna trampa de .GIFfany, pero solo observó al animatronico acercarse rápidamente con intención de atacar con su guitarra, esta vez Vandal tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lanzó una flecha congeladora en el suelo frente al animatronico, el cual tropezó, situación aprovechada por Vandal quien disparó una checa incendiaria, prendiendo fuego al animatronico el cual salió corriendo, pero gracias al fuego era visible en la obscuridad, Vandal tomó su pistola de energía y disparó continuamente al animatronico hasta que este extinguió el fuego que lo rodeaba para luego esconderse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

La pantalla de uno de los arcades volvió a encenderse y siguió el mismo patrón de antes, encendiéndose cada una de las pantallas que rodeaban a Vandal hasta únicamente quedar encendida la que se encontraba detrás, Vandal tomó una flecha incendiaria y esperó que lo ocurrido anteriormente se repitiera, y así fue, instantes después el animatronico atacaba de la misma dirección donde la pantalla del arcade estaba encendida, Vandal volvió aprenderle fuego al animatronico, quien se descontroló y termino resbalando con el piso anteriormente congelado, Vandal tomó una flecha normal y disparó al pie de animatronico, luego tomó otra flecha y disparó a su mano, impidiéndole incorporarse y a su vez impidiendo que apagará el fuego de manera efectiva, Vandal tomó su arma de energía y comenzó a disparar mientras el animatronico luchó hasta finalmente liberarse, pero en lugar de esconderse volteó la mirada y la colocó fijamente en Vandal.

Todos los arcades del área se encendieron en una luz color blanca, iluminando el lugar y dejando ver al animatronico, el cual se veía muy dañado, el pelaje falso se estaba muy quemado y algunos trozos se habían desprendido, dejando ver parte del esqueleto del animatronico, dándole una apariencia aterradora, pero a la vez exponiendo puntos débiles como eran los cableados o los puntos de unión del esqueleto metálico, Vandal guardó sus armas y únicamente se equipó con su confiable hacha en su mano derecha y una flecha eléctrica en la otra.

—Veamos si eres tan valiente ahora que puedo verte.

El animatronico dio un gran rugido que resonó por todo el lugar y se lanzó al ataque, Vandal permaneció inmóvil y solo esperó al animatronico, cuando este lanzó un ataque con su guitarra Vandal se agachó para esquivarlo, clavando su hacha en el punto de unión de la rodilla de la pierna derecha y de un fuerte movimiento logro separar la pierna, haciendo caer al animatronico y colocándose detrás de él, el oso trató de atacar con su guitarra, pero Vandal logró arrebatársela y golpearlo con esta misma en el rostro, el animatronico cayó de espaldas, Vandal tomó su hacha y cortó el brazo derecho del animatronico golpeándolo en la unión, el animatronico quedo tendido en el suelo, y al ser un animatronico grande, le era difícil reincorporarse sin sus miembros.

Vandal tomó un cuchillo de su gabardina y cortó todo el relleno del estómago del animatronico, al dejar descubierto el esqueleto clavó la flecha en el lugar con mayor cableado, el animatronico hizo corto circuito hasta quedar inservible y Vandal retiró su procesador.

—Dos menos, quedan cuatro —Uno de los arcades comenzó a parpadear frente a si, Vandal tomó su ballesta y avanzó lentamente hasta este, hasta que pudo ver de cual se trataba—. Fight Fighters, tiene mucho que no juego—.en la pantalla se podía leer la frase "Libera el máximo poder", Vandal no tardó en darse cuenta a que refería esta frase y rápidamente introdujo el código, la pantalla se apagó, segundos después esta se volvió a encender en un blanco muy intenso, que segó a Vandal, cuando este regreso la vista al arcade este ya se había apagado, pero frente a este pudo ver una silueta que reconoció rápidamente, esta se acercó a Vandal.

— ¿Dime quién eres? —dijo Rudo mientras señalaba a Vandal.

—Mi nombre es Vandal, McGucket me envió a investigar que sucede aquí.

— Supongo que eres ese "otro ayudante" de McGucket.

— ¿Él te ha hablado de mí?

—No, Tyrone te menciona mucho.

— ¿Conoces a Tyrone?

—Yo y los hombre tauros lo entrenamos.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Tyrone de mí?

—No mucho, solo que eres más agresivo que él y que McGucket te envía a misiones que requieren más rudeza, también ha dicho que quiere concerté, pero que McGucket se los prohíbe y que no encuentra forma de contactarte.

—Entonces el también tiene interés en conocerme, no me sorprende que McGucket me haya tratado de mentir, supongo que tú conoces la verdadera identidad de Tyrone.

—Sí.

—Dímela, yo también tengo intención de hablar con él, pero por más que lo he intentado McGucket siempre me lo prohíbe.

— Lo siento pero no puedo, le juré a McGucket no revelarla a nadie, y yo no rompo mis promesas.

—Pero si….

—" _No debiste haber salido de tu videojuego, Rudo"_

—No tengo opción, prometí proteger a los habitantes del Gravity Falls y destruir a cualquiera que les haga daño, y planeo cumplir esa promesa, aun si se trata de ti.

—" _Pero creí que me amabas ¿O acaso estas celoso porque te abandoné para poder estar con mi verdadero amor?"_

—Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con eso, mataste a ese chico y heriste a muchas personas sin razón, traté de razonar contigo pero estas fuera de control, así que no me dejas muchas opciones.

—" _En ese caso tendré que matarte a ti también"._

El restaurante se iluminó de repente, y ambos pudieron ver que se encontraban rodeados por los animatronicos restantes, los cuales eran el segundo animatronico de ratón, Búho, Rana y Ardilla, el búho y la ardilla tenían un par de machetes.

—"¡ATAQUEN! —grito en animatronico de la ardilla mientras apuntaba con su machete a sus víctimas —Tres de los cuatro animatronicos se lanzaron al ataque, pero Rudo lanzó tres bolas de fuego que repelió al búho y al sapo, pero el ratón logro resistir el ataque gracias a su barril que .GIFfany había reforzado.

—Destruye su barril, Rudo, yo lo mataré.

—Dalo por hecho —mientras Vandal cargaba una flecha eléctrica Rudo corrió hacia su enemigo y con una patada lo hizo retroceder, su enemigo se reincorporó y lanzó zarpazos, pero Rudo los cubrió sin problemas, luego dio un puñetazo en el rostro del animatronico y rápidamente se puso a su espalda, el animatronico giró rápidamente para atacar, pero encontró a Rudo encontró inmóvil, y en una posición muy extraño, el animatronico se detuvo, estaba confundido por la situación sin embargo decidió terminar su ataque, pero antes de siquiera poder alzar su garra para atacar, Rudo lo tomó del barril y le aplicó un derribo con tal fuerza que el barril terminó por romperse, el animatronico se puso de pie con intenciones de vengarse de Rudo, pero recibió una flecha eléctrica que lo hizo entrar en corto circuito, Vandal se acercó al animatronico y extrajo su procesador.

—Había jugado tu juego antes, pero nunca había visto ese movimiento.

—Ataque mimo sorpresa, me lo enseñó una amiga, sé que parece tonto pero siempre funciona.

—Espero funcione dos veces más porque ahí vienen nuestros amigos, y no se ven muy contentos —Vandal señaló a los otros dos animatronicos, los cuales comenzaban a reincorporarse.

—Yo me encargo del búho, tú de la rana.

— ¿Y qué hay de la ardilla?

—No ha intentado nada, solo mantenla vigilada.

— ¡MUERAN! —gritaron ambos animatronicos mientras se acercaban a sus oponentes, el búho fue el primero en atacar, tomó su machete y trató de golpear a Vandal, pero Rudo se puso frente a él y con su puño de fuego logró repeler el ataque.

—Yo seré tu oponente, ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! —El animatronico rugió y comenzó a atacar a Rudo con su machete, pero Rudo logro esquivar cada uno de los ataques sin ningún esfuerzo, luego respondió con un par de golpes al rostro del animatronico, pero este los resistió, sin duda Giffany había hecho un buen trabajo reforzando a los animatronicos, el búho nuevamente atacó, pero Rudo nuevamente evadió los golpes y contraatacó, sin duda la pelea iba para largó.

—Solo quedamos tú y…..yo. —Vandal notó que ninguno de los animatronicos se encontraba en la habitación—.Genial, lo que me faltaba—.Vandal tomó su ballesta y comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el local, podía escuchar pasos, sonidos y ruidos proveniente de todos lados, pero sin ver a su enemigo—.a la mierda esto—. Vandal bajó su arma y se puso en el centro de la habitación—.ya pasé por esa mierda del suspenso y los ruidos extraños varias veces, prácticamente lo he hecho desde que llegué ¿¡No puedes simplemente dejar eso de lado y atacarme de una vez!?

Cuando Vandal se dio cuenta el animatronico la había atrapado del cuello con su larga lengua, luego comenzó a levantarla, Vandal podía sentir como el animatronico hacía presión, podía sentir como su tráquea era presionada y el oxígeno no podía ingresar a sus pulmones, debía pensar en algo para escapar, su primer instinto fue tomar su ballesta y disparar, pero la había soltado al ser tomada por sorpresa, rápidamente tomó su cuchillo y cortó la lengua del animatronico, al liberarse la molestia en su garganta era evidente, pero trató de ignorarlo, en vez de eso rápidamente tomó su ballesta y busco a su objetivo, el cual rápidamente comenzó a brincar en diferentes direcciones, Vandal trataba de apuntar, pero el animatronico se movía rápidamente, esto sumado a la tos causada por la molestia de su garganta le era casi imposible apuntar, el animatronico continuó saltando hasta llegar detrás de una fila de arcades, donde se escondió, Vandal aprovechó esto para tomar una botella de agua que se encontraba en una de las mesas, bebió unos tragos que ayudaron a calmar sus molestias.

—Muy bien, terminemos con esto —Vandal tomó su hacha y corrió hacia donde se había escondido el animatronico, saltó el grupo de arcades y trató de golpear al animatronico, pero este dio un salto para esquivar, Vandal tomo su pistola de energía y comenzó a disparar rápidamente, pero en animatronico de desplazaba rápidamente por todo el recinto, evadiendo todo lo que Vandal le lanzaba.

El animatronico saltó hacia una de las mesas, ahí rápidamente lanzó su lengua con intención de golpear a Vandal, pero falló, Vandal se ladeó un poco para evadir el ataque, pero no notó como el animatronico tomaba una silla y la estrellaba en su espalda, haciendo que callera, el animatronico rápidamente se lanzó sobre Vandal, quien quedó a la merced del animatronico, este comenzó a lanzar golpes rápidamente, impactando algunos directamente en el rostro de Vandal, quien también respondía los ataques, igualmente impactando uno, el animatronico continuo con su ataque sin darse cuenta que Vandal atrapó una de sus piernas y de un movimiento lo giró, quedando el animatronico bajo Vandal a su merced, Vandal rapidamente sacó su cuchillo y con este trató de decapitar al animatronico, pero este utilizó sus piernas para patear a Vandal y escapar de su agarre, luego brincó hacia el techo del edificio, desde aquí el animatronico saltó hasta el escenario, desde donde comenzó a lanzar varios objetos de la escenografía, desde una bocina, una araña de plástico, un rastrillo de paja y una caja de madera, Vandal logró esquivar todo esto, pero ante de poder atacar el animatronico nuevamente saltó hacia el techo, desde ahí nuevamente lanzó su lengua intentando golpear a Vandal, quien nuevamente logró esquivar el ataque, esta vez rodando por el suelo para evadir cualquier cosa que el animatronico pudiera tomar, el animatronico regresó su lengua y nuevamente la lanzó, atrapando a Vandal por el cuello y tratando de atraerlo a él, Vandal esta vez tomó su cuchillo y cortó un largo trozo de lengua, liberándose y a la vez reduciendo la distancia de alcance del animatronico, este nuevamente saltó al escenario y comenzó a lanzar objetos, pero Vandal los evadió sin problemas.

—Veo que no hablas mucho como tus otros amigos, pareciera que tienes una **Rana** en la garganta, ¿Entiendes? —el animatronico solo se quedó observando a Vandal—.lo sé, fue un mal chiste, creo que mejor le dejaré los chistes a Luan—.Vandal tomó su ballesta y cargó una flecha normal—. ¿En que estábamos?

El animatronico dio un gran salto hacia el techo, de ahí se impulsó con dirección a Vandal en un intento de envestirlo, pero falló, Vandal rápidamente se lanzó al ataque intentando golpear al animatronico con su ballesta, pero este evadió el ataque y respondió pateando con ambos pies en el pecho de Vandal, haciéndolo retroceder, rápidamente lanzó su lengua intentando atrapar a Vandal nuevamente, pero este interpuso su ballesta, cuando el animatronico la tomó Vandal rápidamente tomó su cuchillo y lo clavó en la lengua de su enemigo y a su vez clavándolo en el suelo dejándolo atrapado, antes que el animatronico reaccionara Vandal recuperó su ballesta disparó una flecha a la mitad de la lengua, luego disparó una lo más cerca que pudo de la boca del animatronico, por ultimo disparó dos flechas más, atrapando las manos del animatronico y dejándolo atrapado, sin embargo este aun trataba de escapar utilizando sus pies, los cuales estaban libre, Vandal se acercó a este con hacha en mano, el animatronico logró liberas sus manos y junto con sus piernas se impulsó para dar un salto y escapar, pero solo su cuerpo logró elevarse, de un solo golpe Vandal logró decapitar al animatronico antes de que escapara, luego extrajo su procesados y lo guardó, recogió su cuchillo y las flechas que aun servían, luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba rudo, quien estaba teniendo una pelea muy pareja contra el animatronico del búho.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, solo estaba haciendo tiempo.

— ¿Enserió?, porque parece que estas teniendo problemas para derrotar a ese animatronico.

—Solo espera un poco —Rudo esquivó los dos ataques que el animatronico y luego contraatacó con una patada bicicleta a la vez que hacía varios gritos de kung fu, al caer se agachó y lanzó un uppercut, el cual elevó al animatronico por los aires, la frase "Toasty" se escuchó a la par de este golpe, el animatronico cayó de mala manera y al levantarse permaneció tambaleándose a la par que en el aire aparecía la frase "finish him", rudo se acercó al animatronico, dio un paso hacia su enemigo, se agachó y nuevamente dio un paso, después de esto sonó una peculiar melodía a la par que el lugar que era ocupado por rudo se obscureció levemente, Rudo tomó del cuello al animatronico y de un solo movimiento arrancó la cabeza de su enemigo, junto con lo equivalente a la columna vertebral, luego posó hacia donde se encontraba Vandal mientras que en el aire aparecía la frase "Rudo Wins" bajo esta apareció la frase "FATALITY" escrita con sangre, segundos después ambas frases desaparecieron y la iluminación volvió a la normalidad, Rudo dejó de posar y le lanzó la cabeza del animatronico a Vandal—.no tenía problemas para vencerlo, simplemente estaba haciendo tiempo en lo que tu derrotabas al tuyo.

—Presumido —Vandal extrajo el procesador del animatronico y lo guardo.

—" _Felicidades, destruyeron a mi ejército"_ —dijo en animatronico de ardilla con la voz de .GIFfany, quien sin duda se encontraba dentro—. "pero eso no impedirá que lleve a cabo mi plan".

—Te daré una última oportunidad, ríndete o Vandal y yo te destruiremos.

—" _Me gustaría ver que lo intenten, si creen poder hacerlo síganme"_ —.GIFFfany se dio vuelta y entró al área de juegos de destreza.

—Vamos tras ella —Rudo comenzó a avanzar pero Vandal lo detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro.

—Espera.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Tú eras su novio, supongo que sabes que le ocurrió y porque empezó a actuar así, necesito que me lo digas.

—Honestamente no lo sé, apenas antier actuar con normalidad, luego empezó a actuar extraño, la veía hablar sola y susurrar cosas sin sentido, cosas como "no debió entrometerse" y "debo matarlo", ayer comenzó con lo de recuperar a Soos y vengarse de Melody, y hoy….creo que ya viste lo ocurrido, traté de razonar con ella, pero me encerró en mi arcade, gracias a que la enfrentaste descuidó mi arcade, lo que me permitio ayudarte en tu pelea, y por suerte conocías el código para liberarme, de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta y me habría vuelto a encerrar, y hablando de eso ¿De dónde conoces el código?

—Tú mismo me lo enseñaste.

— ¿Espera? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Sí, no puedo decirte mucho pero peleamos codo a codo hace tiempo.

— ¿Quién eres realmente? Dime tu verdadera identidad.

— Lo siento pero no puedo, le juré a McGucket no revelarla a nadie, y yo no rompo mis promesas —si rudo hubiera podido ver el rostro de Vandal, se había topado con una sonrisa burlona—.aunque si me revelas la identidad de Tyrone yo podría revelarte la mía.

—Ambos hicimos una promesa y lo mejor es no romperla.

—Si tú lo dices, pero dejemos eso de lado, debemos detener a .GIFfany.

—Debemos tener cuidado, es casi seguro que nos está llevando a una trampa.

—Lo sé, mantén los ojos abiertos y prepárate para lo que sea.

Vandal y Rudo se adentraron al área de juegos, la cual a primera vista lucía normal, pero eso no impedía que se sintieran observados, siendo guiados a una trampa o a punto de ser emboscados, aun así decidieron avanzar hasta lo más profundo del área, llegando hasta los juegos de habilidad, donde las maquinas habían sido reacomodadas, todas apuntando a la dirección de dónde venían.

—Solo para que lo sepas, .GIFfany, utilizar las máquinas de destreza como cañones lanza pelotas no es muy original, ni letal —una de las maquinas disparó directamente a Vandal, pero rudo se interpuso y la tomó con una de sus manos, luego se las mostró a Vandal, era una bola hecha completamente de metal—. Claro, también las modificaste.

Las maquinas comenzaron a disparar, lo que obligó a Vandal y Rudo separarse y buscar cobertura, Vandal optó por derribar una mesa de hockey aéreo y ocultarse tras ella, en un principio la mesa resistió, pero después de algunos golpes esta comenzó a cuartearse, esto obligó a Vandal a cambiar de cobertura a una máquina de garra, la cual también resistió, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las bolas destruyeran la máquina, Vandal observó alrededor analizando sus opciones para salir de esta situación, dándose cuenta que podía rodear las maquinas por la puerta de servicio, rápidamente tomó su última flecha explosiva y disparó a la cerradura de la puerta, destruyéndola y abriéndola, Vandal corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, esquivando todo lo que las maquinas le disparaban, dentro del pasillo comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hasta que exactamente en el centro del pasillo se encontró con una pequeña caja de cartón.

— Buen intento, pero no soy una tonta —Vandal tomó su ballesta y disparó hacia la caja, pero nada sucedió, así que con un poco de cautela se acercó a la caja y la abrió, encontrando dentro un traje de cuerpo completo carente de algún rasgo que no fuera el color morado—.recuerdo esto de cuando trabajé aquí, se suponía era una forma divertida de disfrazar a los guardias de seguridad, pero el traje parecía más de alguien que te asesinaría y luego ocultaría tu cadáver dentro de un animatronico, menos mal nunca se utilizaron.

Vandal dejó de lado el traje y continuó su camino hasta salir por detrás de las maquinas lanza pelotas, ahí observó que todas están disparando a Rudo, quien esquivaba los proyectiles y los desviaba por medio de golpes y patadas, Vandal observó las máquinas atentamente, notando que todas estaban conectadas a un multicontacto, Vandal simplemente lo desconectó, desactivando las maquinas, luego cortó los cables para que no los pudieran volver a conectar.

—Creo que no planeaste bien eso, .GIFfany.

—" _Fui una tonta al creer que unos tontos animatronicos acabarían con ustedes"_ —dijo .GIFfany desde el animatronico, el cual se encontraba sentado al fondo de la habitación—. _"debí encargarme yo misma desde el inicio, así no habrían arruinado mi fiesta sorpresa"_ —.El animatronico se puso de pie con machete en mano y se lanzó al ataque.

Vandal y Rudo no tuvieron que hacer mucho para derrotarla, Vandal simplemente esperó un ataque y al recibirlo aplicó un fuerte derribo, para luego ser rematada por Rudo, quien aplastó fuertemente el cuello del animatronico, separando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, Vandal la tomó de ella extrajo el procesador.

—Creí que daría más pelea —Vandal estaba por guardar el procesador cuando de este salió un pequeño rastro de energía que llegó hasta uno de los arcades, el cual se encendió mostrando a .GIFfany en la pantalla, esta observaba a Vandal y a Rudo con una sonrisa malévola.

—" _No creyeron que me derrotarían tan fácil, ¿O sí?"_ —Vandal lanzó su última granada al arcade, haciéndolo explotar.

—Ya me arte de oírte decir estupideces, muérete de una vez.

—" _No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?..."_ —dijo .GIFfany, cuya voz esta vez provenía de los altavoces del lugar _—"….. Yo controlo este lugar…."—_. La pantalla gigante del fondo se encendió mostrando a .GIFfany en medio de esta _—"….y todo lo que ocurre en él…."_ —.la imagen de .GIFfany apareció en todas las pantallas del lugar _—"….No pueden derrotarme….."—._ todas las pantallas del lugar se apagaron _—"….ahora mueran"—._ se escuchó desde el altavoz.

El animatronico de ardilla sin cabeza se puso de pie, señaló a Vandal y de su dedo emergió un dispositivo similar a una USB, el cual acercó rápidamente a Vandal, quien nuevamente esperó a que este se acercara lo suficiente para realizar un derribo.

— ¡PUÑO MORTAL DE LA MUERTE! —anunció Rudo antes de impactar al animatronico, el golpe fue tan potente que lo lanzó hasta la pantalla gigante.

—Debiste haber dejado que se acercará, tenía preparado algo especial para matarla —Vandal le mostró la flecha eléctrica que ocultaba en su mano.

—Si te llegaba a tocar con ese dispositivo de almacenamiento te digitalizaría y quedarías atrapado en su mundo, quedando a su merced.

— ¿Esa cosa podía digitalizarme?

—Sí, esa es la forma con la que planea estar junto a Soos.

—En ese caso gracias por salvarme, ahora dime, ¿Cómo la detenemos?

—Hay una opción, pero es arriesgada.

—Viendo su poder creo que no tenemos opción, dime cual es.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto esa película sobre ese villano de un videojuegos que escapa a otro en busca de una medalla?

—Sí.

— En esa película todo está conectado a una misma red, lo que permite que los personajes salgan de su juego e incluso entren a otros, podría decirse que esa es la forma en la que .GIFfany se mueve entre los arcades y todos los objetos electrónicos del lugar, es por eso que aunque destruyas el arcade, el animatronico o una pantalla donde ella se encuentre simplemente cambiará de lugar.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan para detenerla y evitar que siga escapando entre los arcades?

— ¿Tienes flechas PEM?

—Solo tengo una, no creí que me enfrentaría a animatronicos.

—Bien, si sobrecargamos el sistema eléctrico del restaurante con la flecha todo lo que está conectado a el hará corto circuito, quedando inservible y destruyendo el código de .GIFfany para siempre.

—Se oye fácil, ¿Qué es lo que lo hace arriesgado?

—Solo es arriesgado para mí, el pulso también me destruirá.

—Sal del restaurante, yo me encargaré de esto.

—No es tan fácil, McGucket instaló un sistema de seguridad que impedía a .GIFfany escapar por la red eléctrica o entrando a un dispositivo electrónico, solo por si llegaba a salirse de control, ese sistema también me impide escapar.

—Pero te he visto fuera antes, incluso sabía que habitabas el arcade de la sala de juegos.

—Eso era porque Dipper me ayudaba a entrar y salir de la pizzería con un dispositivo especial que almacenaba mi código y me permitía evadir el sistema de seguridad.

—En ese caso buscaremos otra forma de derrotar a .GIFfany.

—No, .GIFfany es muy peligrosa aun encerrada en la pizzería, y si llega a escapar pondrá en peligro a todos en el pueblo solo para llegar a Soos, no puedo permitir que eso pase, y si debo morir para salvar a todos aceptaré mi destino con honor.

—De acuerdo, ¿Dónde comenzamos?

—En el sótano se encuentra todo el sistema eléctrico, ahí podemos detonar la flecha.

—Andando —Vandal y Rudo se dirigieron al sótano, siempre con esa sensación de ser observados—.Rudo ¿Por qué estabas en la pizzería?

—Desde hace varias semanas había estado entrenando con Lynn y Dipper durante las mañanas, pero dejamos de entrenar temporalmente por el asunto de Preston y el bosque, así que aproveché para pasar tiempo con .GIFfany, pero nunca creí que quedaría atrapado—.Al entrar al sótano notaron que este estaba completamente despejado, sin duda algo extraño ya que esperaban ser atacados por cualquier cosa en un intento de .GIFfany para detenerlos—.Solo dispara la flecha a la caja de fusibles y terminarás con esto—.Vandal cargó la flecha, y apuntó, pero no se atrevía a disparar.

— ¿Estás seguro que es la única forma de detenerla?, no me siento cómoda sacrificando a un amigo.

—Yo lo haré —Rudo le quitó la ballesta a Vandal—.sé que es difícil hacer este tipo de sacrificios, y no quiero que cargues con la culpa—. Rudo apuntó a la caja de fusibles—. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

—Sí, yo soy… —algo golpeó a Rudo y a Vandal con gran fuerza, ambos trataron de reincorporarse pero quedaron perplejos al ver a su atacante—.Esto debe ser una broma —. Dijo Vandal al ver que a su enemigo era un animatronico conformado por las piezas de todos los animatronicos que habían destruido en el día, todas las piezas puestas en un orden aleatorio, desde los brazos y piernas en lugares donde claramente no correspondían hasta los rostros de los animatronicos que estaban por todo el cuerpo, este ser se movía de una forma extraña, lentamente se acercaba a ellos, Rudo rápidamente se reincorporó y trató de combatir al animatronicos, le lanzó varias bolas de fuego y luego trato de golpearlo, pero esa cosa atrapó a Rudo de la cabeza y lo impactó varias veces contra el suelo, luego lo lanzó hacia un lado de la habitación, para luego tomar la ballesta y agregarla a su cuerpo como otra de sus piezas.

—" _No creíste que te dejaría las cosas fáciles, ¿O sí?"_

—Ya me canse de tus juegos, terminemos con esto ahora —Vandal tomó su pistola de energía.

—" _Eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer, solo esta vez muerte de una vez"_

El animatronico arremetió contra Vandal, quien rodó a un lado para esquivar la envestida y comenzó a disparar en repetidas ocasiones, sin causar un daño aparente, el animatronico nuevamente lanzó un ataque, esta vez lanzando varios golpes, los cuales Vandal alcanzó a esquivar, pero sin darse cuenta fue atrapada por la lengua que expulsó la cabeza del animatronico de sapo, esto permitió atrapar a Vandal de la mano que sostenía su arma, el animatronico trató de atacar con la mano perteneciente a uno de los ratones, pero Vandal la cortó con su hacha, luego trató de hacer lo mismo con la lengua del animatronico, pero este la guardó rápidamente, llevándose su arma de energía consigo, Vandal tomó su hacha y de un tajo cortó un brazo y una pierna, haciendo que el animatronico cayera.

—Hora de morir, de nuevo —Vandal estaba por dar un golpe final en la cabeza del animatronico, pero la cabeza de Sapo volteó a verlo fijamente, abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar a Vandal con su propia arma, por suerte para Vandal su gabardina resistió dos impactos, pero quedó ligeramente dañada.

—" _No creíste que matarías a mi mejor arma tan fácil, ¿Oh si?, lo creé especialmente para encargarse personalmente de molestias como tú, así que lo equipé con la habilidad de adaptar cualquier objeto a su cuerpo como arma, así como otras sorpresas que seguro disfrutarás_ "—Las partes cercenadas del animatronico comenzaron a unirse nuevamente al cuerpo del animatronico, volviendo a unirse a él y siendo nuevamente funcionales.

—Esto tomará más tiempo de lo que creí.

Vandal esquivó tres disparos y comenzó a atacar al animatronico con su hacha, destruyendo sus brazos y piernas, pero así como los destruía estos nuevamente se reincorporaban al animatronico, después de vario intentos fallidos por parte de Vandal fue el turno del animatronico para atacar, este atacaba de manera rápida, pero no era difícil esquivar sus ataques o golpearlo, lo que lo hacía difícil de derrotar era su habilidad de autoreparación, la cual era tan eficaz que se regeneraba casi a la misma velocidad con la que era herido, Vandal dio un golpe en el pecho del animatronico, y por unos segundos logró ver su ballesta atrapada al interior, esto le dio una idea, no debía vencer al animatronico, solo debía destruir el sistema eléctrico y todo dentro moriría, rápidamente comenzó a golpear el pecho de su enemigo mientras esquivaba los ataques que este le lanzaba, después de unos impactos la ballesta ya era accesible, Vandal rápidamente la tomó pero antes de poder extraerla la cabeza de sapo atrapó su mano, a esta se unieron todos los miembros del animatronico, atrapando a Vandal y dejándolo indefensa, Vandal trató de escapar pero estaba completamente inmóvil.

—" _Es hora de terminar con esto"_ —el animatronico se dio vuelta , dejando a Vandal frente a frente con el animatronico decapitado de ardilla, el cual estaba de pie con la mano extendida, al fondo podía verse una pantalla con .GIFfany, quien observaba con una mirada psicótica _—."No te preocupes, no sentirás nada hasta que entres a mis dominios, después de eso haré tus últimos momentos los peores de tu vida, sin duda me divertiré mucho"._

El animatronico avanzaba hacia Vandal mientras lo señalaba, lentamente de su dedo apareció esa "USB" que atraparía a Vandal a merced de .GIFfany, Vandal trataba de escapar pero le era imposible, el animatronico lo tenía sujeto firmemente, incluso le era imposible tomar cualquier cosa de su gabardina, sin embargo no se daría por vencido, hasta el último momento lucharía, el animatronico estaba a escasos centímetros cuando Vandal sintió una pequeña explosión en su hombro derecho causada por una bola de fuego que había lanzado Rudo, luego vio su mano que sostenía la ballesta liberada.

— ¡Termina con ella! —gritó Rudo mientras golpeaba al animatronico que aprisionaba a Vandal, dejándolo libre, Rudo se disponía a atacar al animatronico decapitado, pero el animatronico recién destruido volvió a reconstruirse y se lanzó a atacar a Rudo.

Vandal impactó una patada que alejo al animatronico, pero este nuevamente se lanzó al ataque mediante un salto, Vandal lo intercepto en el aire y le aplicó un derribo, pero aun en el suelo el animatronico tomó su pie con intención de atacar, Vandal clavó su cuchillo en la mano del animatronico dejando inmóvil, luego apuntó su ballesta a la caja de fusibles y estaba por disparar cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza, era algo arriesgado pero tal vez funcionaría, rápidamente como su cuchillo y cortó la mano del animatronico, luego tomó el dedo "USB" y se lo lanzó a Rudo, quien quedó atrapado en este, luego disparó, impactando la flecha en la caja de fusibles.

—" _NO PUEDES VENCERME"_ —gritó Giffany mientras sus dos animatronicos se lanzaban al ataque.

—Ya lo hice —La fecha explotó, friendo los circuitos de todos los aparatos electrónicos conectados a él, un gritó agudo por parte de .GIFfany se escuchó por todo el lugar, este gritó aumento de intensidad a la par que era opacado por estática, luego todo sonido fue remplazado por silencio absoluto a la par que toda luz eléctrica fue extinguida, el PEM había funcionado, Vandal pegó su espalda a la pared y se sentó, estaba exhausta de todo lo ocurrido, mientras tomaba aliento tomó la "USB" y la conectó a su pad táctico, donde se descargó un archivo.

—"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir" — se escuchó la voz de Rudo desde el pad.

—En pocas palabras acabo de matar a .GIFfany sin matarte a ti, salvé tu pixelado trasero.

— ¿Utilizaste el dispositivo de .GIFfany para salvarme? ¿Cómo sabias que funcionaría?

—No lo sabía, simplemente improvisé.

—Te debo mi vida, ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?

—Solo dime quien es Tyrone, con eso estaremos a mano.

—No te ofendas, pero eso no vale lo que hiciste.

—Salvé tu vida, ¿Eso no es suficiente?

—El dispositivo que utilizaste para salvarme solo puede ser operado por .GIFfany, en pocas palabras estoy atrapado aquí para siempre.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que McGucket sabrá que hacer —una llamada entró a su comunicador—. Y hablando de él, ¿Qué sucede McGucket?

—" _He estado intentando hacer contacto pero algo bloqueaba la comunicación, ¿Qué sucedió?"_

—Es una larga historia, pero el trabajo está hecho.

— ¿Recolectaste los procesadores de los animatronicos?

—Todos y cada uno.

—Bien, envíame las lecturas de energía para leer los datos.

— ¿Lecturas?

— Tomaste lecturas de los animatronicos y el escenario, ¿Cierto?

—Eh, si, en un momento te las envió —Vandal tomo su escáner y con el escaneó los circuitos de los animatronicos destruidos, también de las pantallas y del sistema eléctrico, luego las envió a McGucket.

—" _No lo puedo creer"_

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Vandal, esperando que McGucket le diera un regaño.

—" _Esta energía la había visto antes, la detecté en Jeff el día que se salió de control, también es la que ha causado los ataques de rabia de D… de un conocido"._

—Si es la misma energía que hizo a Jeff actuar hostil, ¿Crees que fue lo que hizo a .GIFfany salirse de control?

— ¿.GIFfany estaba de tras de todo esto?

—Al principio creí que se había vuelto loca, pero tal vez la energía expliqué lo que paso.

—Regresa a la mansión, necesito hacer unas pruebas, pero ponme al corriente de lo que sucedió después de que perdimos contacto.

—Será mejor que te sientes, y que tengas tu chequera a la mano.

—"¿Qué fue lo que destruiste esta vez?"

—Empezaré por el inicio, cuando perdimos contacto….

.

.

.

.

.

"QR GHELVWH KDEHUWH HQWURPHWLGR HQ PLV SODQHV, WUHQW, DJUDGHFH TXH IXL SLDGRVR, QR OR VHUH OD SURALPD YHC".

* * *

 **El otro ayudante de McGucket, a quien ahora conocemos como Vandal, tuvo una misión muy difícil, desentrañó el misterio de un asesinato en una pizzería, enfrentó a un grupo de animatronicos que eran comandados por .GIFfany, quien todos creían que estaba reformada, pero al parecer tenía otros planes, recuperar a Soos, aunque todo salió bien para Vandal, no lo fue para .GIFfany, el policía que perdió el brazo, o a Trent, quien no sobrevivió al ataque, pese a que todo parece haber terminado, aún hay misterios ahí afuera, misterios que algún día desentrañaremos.**

 **Les debo una gran disculpa, sé que prometí que no tardaría en publicar, pero varias cuestiones laborales, personales y escolares que no esperaba me lo impidieron, espero esta tardanza no fuera molestia y que el capítulo haya valido la espera, nuevamente les pido una disculpa.**

 **Este capítulo fue protagonizado por un personaje que había aparecido a lo largo del fic, fue mencionado por varios personajes e incluso tuvo una pequeña aparición salvando a Dipper de los gnomos, hoy finalmente lo pudimos ver en acción, encargándose personalmente de .GIFfany, pero hay una pregunta que debemos tomar en cuenta ¿Quién es? ¿Quién se encuentra detrás de la máscara de este personaje? la respuesta está aquí mismo, a lo largo del fic dejé algunas pistas, si les pusieron atención y unen esas pistas con las que dejé en este capítulo estoy seguro que llegarán a la respuesta.**

 **Con respecto a .GIFfany, su supervivencia no fue algo que yo inventé, canónicamente ella sobrevive después de los eventos del capítulo "Soos y la chica de verdad", esto se explica en el diario 3 en una entrada que escribe Soos, donde el menciona que cuando el disco fue destruido su código saltó a Fight Fighters, donde en base a las cinemáticas, .GIFfany trata de convertir a Rudo a en su novio.**

 **Un último aviso, el lunes pasado comencé con un nuevo ciclo escolar, este tuvo la dudosa fortuna de ser uno de los semestres donde todos los días de asueto cayeron en fin de semana, siendo solo dos días los que cayeron jueves y viernes, sé que esto suena a que tardaré mucho en publicar, pues esto en parte es cierto y en parte no, gracias a que subí ligeramente mi promedio pudo obtener un buen horario este semestre, este me deja más tiempo libre después hacer tareas y proyectos, esto me permitiría dedicar tiempo a la escritura, no será un tiempo muy grande como me gustaría, pero será lo necesario que me permitirá tener un buen avance por capitulo.**

 **Con todo esto listo pasemos la sección de comunidad.**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a "Sonikku348" por ser nuevo seguidor del fic, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "Sonikku348", por agregar este fic a tu lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Sr. Kennedy", "MightyMitch47", "Steven002 D" por dejar sus muy valiosas reviews, las cuales responderé a continuación.**

 _ **Sr. Kennedy:**_ **Después de ver todo lo que hizo Preston, tomando en cuenta lo que vio Pacífica e incluso los límites que estuvo por cruzar con el fin de seguir con su proyecto, como por ejemplo amenazar a punta de pistola a su propia hija, es más que obvio que un spa era lo que realmente se haría, sin duda hay algo más turbio, una opción podría ser el bunker, pero como mencionó Dipper, pocos saben de él, y en esa lista no se encuentra Preston, pero entonces ¿Que esta tramando?**

 **Sin duda la unión del pueblo fue fundamental para salvar el bosque, esperemos sigan así para lo que se viene.**

 **Te envió un gran saludo y agradezco tu ayuda en la construcción de algunos aspectos de este fic.**

 _ **MightyMitch47:**_ **Tu mismo lo dijiste, Mitch gusta de viajar entre dimensiones, observar lo que se desarrolla en estos y al parecer también gusta de comer pastel, algo que no creyó que lo haría olvidar su espada, en cuanto se dé cuenta donde la dejó lo mejor será que venga por ella, aunque cuando llegué puede que ya esté siendo estudiada en un laboratorio.**

 **En este capítulo se desentraño el misterio de la pizzería, pero aún quedan varios alrededor de Preston, misterios que pronto descubriremos.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo.**

 **Pd. Solo el leído "Crónicas demenciales: Luz contra obscuridad", espero poder leer más adelante los otros para saber un poco más de Mitch y como podría intentar recuperar su espada.**

 ** _Steven002 D:_ Sin duda Pacífica es de los personajes que más ha madurado en el fic, pasó de ser una chica mimada a alguien que ya no le da miedo ensuciarse las manos, lo cual será de utilidad para la próxima vez que se enfrente a su padre, quien sin duda trama algo que no solo la perjudicará a ella.**

 **Los problemas de ira de Dipper son un gran misterio, pero también son algo muy negativo ya que estos ataques ya lo hicieron hacer cosas que él nunca haría, como gritarle a su hermana o golpear a un chico, y aunque en el capítulo anterior pudo hacerle frente a uno de estos lo mejor es mantenerlo vigilado.**

 **Con los Loud consientes de todo lo que ocurre en el pueblo solo podemos imaginar una cosa, caos y diversión, imagina todas las locuras en las que involucrarán los Pines a los Loud ahora que no deben ocultarles nada, las posibilidades son ilimitadas, por otro lado Wendy parece no confiar en Lisa, me preguntó qué dirá cuando McGucket le diga la razón por la que no le pueden borrar la memoria a los Loud.**

 **Te envió un gran saludo.**

 **Con esto terminado, y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	26. Capitulo 23: Fisuras

Capítulo 23: Fisuras.

Era una noche tormentosa, una de esas noches donde los vientos eran implacables y los relámpagos resonaban con gran furia mientras iluminaban los cielos, ese tipo de noches que le daban un aire aún más siniestro a Gravity Falls, sin embargo era una noche que los habitantes del pueblo disfrutaban, los turistas no solían salir en estas noches, lo que permitía que todos se reunieran en sus hogares y pasaran con sus seres queridos un momento de calidad, aquellos que habían sido cada vez más escasos desde que Gravity Falls se volvió un sitio popular para los turistas, todos disfrutaba esta noche en compañía de sus seres queridos o en soledad, todos menos un hombre que habitaba una de las cabañas más lujosas del pueblo a las orillas del bosque, este hombre estaba nervioso, y como no estarlo, hace tres días le había fallado a su jefe en su plan de la deforestación del bosque, el plan que era perfecto, cada paso fue planeado meticulosamente, había planeado como detendría la intervención de cualquier persona o criatura e incluso tenía al poder político de Gravity Falls a su merced, todas y cada una de las variantes estaban contempladas, todas menos la intromisión de su propia hija, él la subestimo y ella resultó ser más hábil y lista de lo que esperaba, ella utilizó todo lo que él le había enseñado en su contra, había conseguido información, buscado todas las debilidades que podía explotar y había echado todo su plan hacia abajo, esto era lo que tenía preocupado a Preston, le había fallado a su jefe, alguien que no toleraba errores, esto le traería grandes consecuencias de las que Preston ya era consciente, lo que lo había mantenido encerrado en su bar privado consumiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol que esperaba hicieran su dolor más soportable, pero desde que su plan fue detenido no había recibido señal alguna de su jefe, ninguna de las habituales visitas, ninguna llamada o mensaje, era como si de un momento para otro se hubiera esfumado, pero sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento podía aparecer y encargarse de él.

Preston tomó otro gran trago directo de la botella de tequila que sostenía, sentía como aquel líquido quemaba su esófago, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para perder el conocimiento, esto con el fin de no sentir dolor alguno en el momento de que llegara su final, Preston dio otro sorbo a la botella solo para darse cuenta que esta ya estaba vacía, así que puso la botella vacía en la mesa y se puso de pie mientras intentaba avanzar hasta su estantería en busca de otra medida, aún se encontraba consciente de sus acciones, aunque el caminar era cada vez más complicado, al grado que más de una vez tropezó, su bebida estaba haciendo efecto.

Preston tomó una botella de ron y regresó a su mesa para destaparla, estaba por dar el primer trago cuando su celular sonó, Preston lo tomó y observó el número, no era conocido, esto lo puso en un estado de alerta, él no hablaba con muchas personas por teléfono, y menos ahora que no tenía su fortuna, tampoco era que le diera su número a todo mundo, así que solo había dos opciones, la primera era que alguien de sus pocos contactos tenía teléfono nuevo o la segunda que era que su jefe finalmente hacia contacto, él se inclinaba por la primera, ya que su jefe no se comunicaba con el de esta forma.

— ¿Ho…hola? —dijo Preston con cierto nerviosismo y en un ligero estado de ebriedad, esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la línea que tardó en llegar.

—Preston —dijo la voz de una niña del otro lado de la línea, esta voz era inexpresiva pero de alguna forma sonaba familiar, la había escuchado en algún lado, pero no podía recordar en donde.

—No sé cómo conseguiste mi número, perra, pero no estoy de humor para esto, así que no vuelvas a llamar o...

—Cuida tus palabras, ya me fallaste con nuestra pequeña búsqueda en el bosque, así que no estás en posición de hablarme de esa forma —al escuchar eso Preston entendió la situación.

—L..lo siento, es solo que no esperaba hablar por este medio, y menos con...

—Ignora eso, solo es temporal en lo que termino unos preparativos, después de eso volveré a comunicarme contigo de la manera usual, pero eso no es lo importante, tengo trabajo para ti.

—Haré lo que sea.

—Espero tengas algún millón por ahí porque necesito que hagas una pequeña inversión para el festival Woodstick.

—P..por supuesto —Preston odiaba tener que gastar dinero en los planes de su jefe, pero a estas alturas no tenía opción.

—Bien, solo una advertencia, lo que le pasó al chico de la pizzería simplemente lo hice por ayudar a Pacífica y Dipper a detenerte, eso no se compara a lo que te haré a ti si vuelves a fallarme, si vuelves a fallar créeme que desearas que te haga comer tus propios intestinos antes sufrir lo que tengo planeado especialmente para ti, entendido.

—Sí.

—Entonces escucha con atención, primero contáctate con la banda ganadora de la batalla de bandas y persuádelos de que no se presenten y luego has que esa chica Loud que participo en….

* * *

Una semana pasó desde el incidente de la pizzería, una semana muy extraña para Dipper, que comenzó por la muerte de a quién él consideraba un enemigo reformado, Trent, muerte causada por la mordida de un animatronico controlado por GIFfany, quien al parecer fue destruida después de eso por el otro ayudante de McGucket, el padre de Trent realizó una discreta ceremonia en el pueblo, a la asistieron los más cercanos a Trent, los gemelos Pines y Pacífica, después de eso Dipper habló con el alcalde para lograr que se evitara todo el papeleo y el cuerpo de Trent fuera entregado a su padre lo antes posible y pudieran regresar a su natal California donde se le daría sepultura, un día después de esto Rudo organizó una ceremonia similar en honor a GIFfany, quien fuera su novia y rival de combate, GIFfany podía estar loca gracias a su errónea programación, pero después de quedar atrapada en el arcade de Rudo pudo conocer diferentes criaturas del pueblo y hacer grandes amistades, prueba de esto fueron las diferentes criaturas del bosque y personajes del videojuego que asistieron al funeral, a este también asistieron todos los integrantes de la cabaña de misterio, McGucket y los Loud, estos últimos no entendiendo muy bien el asunto.

Después de estos días funestos McGucket y Dipper pasaron el resto de la semana analizando todos los procesadores recuperados de la pizzería y los datos recabados por Vandal, después de varias pruebas realizadas se determinó que no había nada extraño con estos, simplemente habían sido controlados por GIFfany, quien, según las pruebas recabadas, había estado infectada con una energía similar a la que afectó a Jeff hace algún tiempo, y la misma que Dipper había detectado en sí mismo en el pasado, la misma que lo había hecho actuar de manera hostil con Trent y Mabel, esta energía había estado rondando por el pueblo desde que los portales comenzaron a aparecer, y seguía aún después de que los portales desaparecieron, al principio se había creído que podía ser un residuo que emanaba de los portarles, después se creyó que era un residuo que quedó después de que todos los portales se cerraran, pero ahora esta no tenía una explicación, aunque ahora gracias a las pruebas hechas con Jeff y Dipper, McGucket pudo crear una "cura", un simple suero en aerosol que contrarrestaba los efectos de la extraña energía, este resultó efectivo con Jeff pero McGucket decidió no usarlo en Dipper hasta que se hicieran más pruebas, pero después de lo ocurrido hace unos días no tenía opción.

Tres días después del evento de la pizzería, mientras realizaban el análisis de los datos en la pizzería Dipper preguntó sobre el otro ayudante de McGucket, a quien ahora conocía como Vandal, McGucket estuvo evadiendo las preguntas de Dipper, quien no cedió ante McGucket y continuó presionando en su búsqueda de respuestas hasta que McGucket se rindió y simplemente se limitó a decir que Vandal "No quería saber nada de los otros de sus ayudantes", sin embargo Dipper no creyó en esto, continuó su interrogatorio hasta el punto que McGucket perdió la paciencia pidió que se retirara si seguiría con eso, esto no fue algo grave pero de alguna forma hizo enojar a Dipper, quien comenzó a alzar la voz, luego pasó a gritar, reclamando varias cosas a McGucket, haciendo énfasis en todos los problemas que le había causado el ayudarlo en sus misiones, desde sus peleas con Mabel hasta como desperdició la mitad de su verano, y aun así McGucket se le negaba una simple respuesta, conforme la rabieta de Dipper aumentaba los escáners de McGucket comenzaron a emitir alertas, Dipper estaba siendo cubierto por la extraña energía, McGucket no supo si Dipper se había contagiado de ella en el laboratorio o de otra fuente, pero esto no importaba ahora, rápidamente tomó el antídoto y lo utilizo en él, por suerte este fue eficaz, a los pocos segundos Dipper se había tranquilizado, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho, estaba avergonzado, McGucket le dijo que no había problema y que no había sido su culpa pero esto no lo tranquilizó, así que decidió retirarse a descansar, McGucket no se opuso, lo dejó ir no sin antes darle una porción del antídoto, solo por si acaso volvía a tener otro ataque, después de la partida de Dipper McGucket recabó los datos de este pequeño incidente y se los envió a Lisa para que los analizara, ella tenía un gran razonamiento y le había mostrado a McGucket cosas que él había pasado por alto, después de esto continuó con su trabajo.

Después de este episodio Dipper regresó a la cabaña, al entrar fue interceptado por Pacífica y Mabel que notaron el estado en el que se encontraba Dipper, al preguntarle sobre su malestar él simplemente evadió las preguntas y se encerró en la otrora habitación de su tío Ford, Mabel estaba por entrar y hablar con su hermano, pero Pacífica la detuvo, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, aun cuando ella misma quería saber lo que ocurrió, dentro de la habitación Dipper se encontraba meditando, tratando de recordar que fue lo que sucedió, esto fue sorpresivo para Dipper, no sufrir el ataque, ya que los había sufrido en el pasado y cada vez eran más frecuentes, sino porque esta vez no había podido evitarlo, en el pasado había logrado sobreponerse a estos, había sentido como esa sensación negativa lentamente crecía en él y la había podido controlar, pero esta vez fue diferente, apenas había comenzado a sentir esa emoción y segundos después ya estaba lanzando maldiciones al aire, si no hubiera sido por McGucket que tenía el antídoto a la mano no sabría que podría haber pasado, por suerte la victima de su rabieta había sido con McGucket, alguien que supo cómo actuar en esta situación, pero que hubiera pasado si ese ataque de ira hubiera sido contra Mabel, Pacífica o cualquiera de sus amigos, no quería herir a nadie, debía buscar una forma de sobreponerse a esto, y por suerte sabía cómo hacerlo, así que el resto de la semana pasó ayudando en la cabaña del misterio, y vaya que necesitaban ayuda, desde que Wendy sufrió un mal golpe en su hombro izquierdo mientras ayudaba a su padre a talar árboles la semana pasada necesitarían ayuda para mover objetos pesados y cajas, así que Dipper se ofreció a ayudar mientras Wendy atendía la caja, permitiendo que su hombro reposara, esto ayudó mucho a Dipper, convivir con la gente que día a día hacia una larga fila para entrar a la exhibición era increíble, pero más que esto su parte favorita era pasar el tiempo con Mabel en el área de los gemelos misterio, cada que daban el recorrido ambos recordaban las aventuras vividas hace un año, recordaban toda la odisea que pasaron para descubrir el misterio de los diarios, enfrentando peligros y salvando al pueblo, la gente escuchaba con atención todo lo que los gemelos preguntaban, hacían preguntas que Dipper gustoso contestaba, claro, omitiendo varias cosas de importancia para el pueblo como ese evento ocurrido durante la última semana, y aunque sabía que la gente creía que todo esto era falso, era agradable saber que la gente disfrutaba sus relatos, así como tomarse la foto con los gemelos que desentrañaron los misterios del pueblo.

Otra de las actividades que más disfruto Dipper fue pasar el tiempo con Pacífica, ahora que había pasado más tiempo en la cabaña había podido pasar más tiempo con ella, ayudándola con el tema de su padre y su madre, con quien tenía planeado hablar en un futuro, también disfrutaban sus salidas, ya fuera a mini súper por los víveres para la cabaña o al centro comercial por mercancía para la cabaña era muy divertido, sobre todo la parte donde se desviaban al área de juegos de destreza donde podían perder el tiempo, pero sin duda lo que más disfrutó fue conocer más de ella, pasar más tiempo juntos le hizo conocer una parte de Pacífica que al parecer solo él conocía, como que era una asesina nivel 100  
en el videojuego "Bloodcraft: overdeath", el cual jugaba bajo el seudónimo de "PLATIMUNPAZ", personaje que en el pasado había humillado a Dipper, otra cosa que supo de ella es que gracias a Soos, su comida favorita pasó a ser cualquier cosa que se pudiera freír, una curiosidad más es que ella resultó ser muy buena en los juegos de palabras, todos estos secretos no los había compartido con nadie en el pueblo, así que le pidió a Dipper guardarlos, sobre todo su seudónimo en los videojuegos, ya que estos últimos días había estado divirtiéndose molestando a Lincoln y a sus amigos en línea.

Unas personas que también fueron de gran ayuda para Dipper fueron los Loud, quienes pese a haber regresado al hotel después del asunto de la pizzería aún visitaban mucho la cabaña y pasaban la tarde juntos, Dipper aún veía a Lynn por las mañanas para entrenar, ya fuera con los hombre tauros, con Rudo o simplemente ellos dos, esto ayudó mucho a Dipper a soltar mucho de su estrés, así como de mejorar sus habilidades, también pudo conversar con ella, preguntándole de donde nació ese amor a los deportes, aunque también enterándose de su pasado en el que sufría bullying , algo que le dio perspectiva a Dipper del porque su comportamiento rudo.

Alguien con quien también tuvo un gran acercamiento y con quien no pensó que tuviera mucho en común era con Lincoln, Dipper se acercó un poco más a él como parte de su investigación para saber cómo es que conocía mucho del pueblo, pero termino encontrando a un buen amigo con el que compartía mucho en común, no solo en el ámbito de lo paranormal en el cual Lincoln estaba muy interesado gracias al programa de ARGGH!, también era un jugador de juegos rol, no tan constante como Dipper pero si alguien que los jugaba frecuentemente, otra cosa que tuvieron en común era los videojuegos en línea, Dipper no jugaba estos tanto como Lincoln, pero disfrutaba jugar de manera esporádica, sobre todo si encontraba un buen grupo que quisiera pasar un buen rato, y que mejor grupo que los amigos de Lincoln, con quienes paso buenos momentos en las partidas en línea aunque estos últimos estaban en una cruzada de derrotar a un enemigo que había estado barriendo el suelo con ellos en varias ocasiones, un jugador que se hacía llamar "PLATIMUNPAZ".

Otra persona con la que tuvo un gran acercamiento fue Lucy, Dipper sabía de su gran conocimiento en lo paranormal e incluso, después de Lisa, ella fue una de las sospechosas sobre el asunto de los portales, se creía que de alguna manera no intencional pudiera haber tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido en el pueblo, sobre todo por su personalidad inusual para una niña de su edad, aunque en el mismo caso de Lisa no había forma de que ellas hubieran tenido que ver, ya que los portales comenzaron desde antes de su llegada.

Lucy fue la que dio el primer paso, preguntándole a Dipper acerca de las criaturas de Gravity Falls y pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar al murciélago vampiro gigante, un ser que Lucy vio una noche atrás, después de esto le pidió a Dipper guía con un ritual, algo que Dipper al principio dudó, pero después de algunas súplicas Dipper terminó aceptando, ayudando a Lucy en un sencillo ritual que ella encontró en internet y resultó ser inofensivo, ella estuvo muy agradecida y le pidió a Dipper ser su "maestro en lo sobrenatural", algo que Dipper aceptó de buena manera.

Pasar ese tiempo con todos su amigos fue de gran ayuda para sobrepasar esta larga semana, todos los días que pasaba con ellos era una gran locura y mucha diversión, y por supuesto esto no se detuvo, por ejemplo tenemos este día, donde todos los chicos se habían reunido a medio día en la ahora habitación de Dipper, donde la locura estaba por comenzar.

— ¿Todos Listos? —todos en la habitación asintieron—. ¡Ahora!—.a la orden de Dipper todos comenzaron a frotar rápidamente sus pies en la alfombra sobre la que se encontraban, cuando acumularon suficiente carga estática todos se tocaron unos a otros, intercambiando sus mentes gracias a la carga de electrones que habían acumulado.

—Increíble —dijo Lisa desde el cuerpo de Pacífica—. ¿Dónde precisamente obtuvieron esta alfombra?

—Mi tío Ford la creó —dijo Dipper desde el cuerpo de Lori—.supongo que estaba investigando algo con energía estática…

—…pero nosotros la utilizamos para jugar —dijo Mabel desde el cuerpo de Luan.

—Había oído que los cambios son buenos, pero esto es ridículo, entienden —dijo Luan desde el cuerpo de Lana, solo Dipper, Mabel y Pacífica rieron.

—Chicas, no me siento bien —dijo Lincoln en el cuerpo de Mabel.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Lori desde el cuerpo de Dipper.

—No lo sé, me duele la parte baja del abdomen y la espalda, también siento ganas de vomitar.

—Creo que te metiste en una sit… —Luan estaba por decir una broma, pero Lori le tapó la boca.

—Ni una broma sobre esto —le dijo de manera seria a la comediante—. Tranquilo, Lincoln, es algo normal, solo es…—.el celular de su bolsillo recibió una llamada, por instinto estaba por contestar cuando recordó que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Dipper—.eh, Dipper, tienes una llamada—.Dipper tomó el teléfono y salió de la habitación, segundos después regresó, frotó sus pies en la alfombra y recuperó su cuerpo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Mabel.

—Tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

—McGucket necesita ayuda, y también quiere que vengas, Lisa —Lisa asintió y recuperó su cuerpo.

— ¿Para que los quiere a los dos? —preguntó Mabel con cierta molestia.

— ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?, porque se supone es una sorpresa para la fiesta anual de la mansión Noroeste, pero si quieres saberlo por mí no hay problema, se trata de….

— ¡No me lo digas!, no quiero que me arruines la sorpresa, ¿Pero porque llamarlos ahora? aún faltan más de dos semanas para la fiesta de la mansión.

—Es la primera vez que será el anfitrión de la fiesta, supongo que quiere que sea memorable, ¿Nos vamos, Lisa? —Dipper y Lisa salieron de la habitación.

— ¿De qué trata esa fiesta? —preguntó Lola en el cuerpo de Leni.

—Creo que la mejor para responder eso soy yo —dijo Pacífica en el cuerpo de Lynn—.hace ciento cincuenta años mis ancestros... —.Pacífica comenzó a relatar la historia de la mansión Noroeste, contando desde el engaño de su tatarabuelo hasta el día que liberaron la cabaña del espíritu de Archivald Corduroy, tratando de contar la historia de forma que fuera apta para las Loud más jóvenes, mientras ella proseguía con su relato, Dipper y Lisa llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña, subieron al carrito de golf y emprendieron camino a la mansión.

— ¿Así que un proyecto para la fiesta de la mansión?

—Me gustaría que fuera eso, pero según él es algo importante.

— ¿Crees que tenga relación con los sucesos de la pizzería o algo similar?

—Espero que no, ya tuve suficiente de eso, pero por su tono sé que se trata de algo igual o más serio, será mejor que nos demos prisa, aun quiero regresar a divertirme un poco.

Dipper pisó a fondo y con toda la velocidad que le permitió el carro de minigolf se dirigió a la mansión Noroeste con la esperanza de no tener que pelear con alguna criatura proveniente de otra dimensión.

* * *

— _"¿Así que lo perdiste?"_

—Odio admitirlo pero si, pero no te preocupes, Albert, no creo necesitarlo más, ya no he tenido ningún delirio o realizado alguna locura, de hecho ya ni siquiera pienso que esa mapache es mi esposa.

— _"Espero tengas razón, por tu forma de hablar suenas como alguien más cuerdo, solo espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sigas así, y no que hayas vuelto a ser ese minero loco que comencé a tratar hace un año, te veo en tu próxima cita Fidelford"_ —sin siquiera dejar hablar a McGucket, Albert colgó el teléfono.

—Nunca entenderé como Albert obtuvo su título y ha mantenido su trabajo como siquiatra infantil sin que nadie lo haya metido a la cárcel.

— ¿Estás ahí, McGucket? —Se escuchó la voz de Dipper desde fuera de su laboratorio.

—Un momento —McGucket abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y dejó entrar a los chicos—.me alegra que hayan venido tan rápido.

— ¿Sucedió algo que requiera nuestra intervención? —dijo Lisa mientras observaba los monitores de McGucket.

—Tenemos problemas.

— ¿Nuevamente aparecieron los portales?

—Peor, detecté una fisura ínterdimensional.

—No puede ser, hace un año Ford y yo nos encargamos de cerrarlas todas.

—Esta es reciente, Dipper, apareció apenas hace unas horas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que la provocó?

—Es por eso que los llamé a ambos, necesito que vayan ahí e investiguen la ruptura, luego ciérrenla, Powers y Trigger ya están custodiando la zona, se encargaron de alejar a los curiosos y hasta el momento no han reportado que algo haya salido de ella, pero por si las dudas tengan sus armas de energía a la mano.

—De acuerdo, ¿a dónde debemos ir?

—Es cerca de la falla Mabel.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra eso? —preguntó Lisa

—Dentro del bosque cerca de la cabaña del misterio —dijo Dipper.

—Deben ser cuidadosos de que nadie los vea, eso podría comprometer la misión, esto les ayudará a sellar era ruptura —McGucket le dio un arma que contenía el mismo pegamento que Dipper y Ford habían recuperado de la nave alienígena hace un año—.antes de cerrar esa fractura toma datos y envíame un reporte, Lisa, quiero ver que encuentras para compararlo con las lecturas que tengo en mis computadoras, les deseo suerte y espero todo salga bien.

Tras recibir sus instrucciones Dipper y Lisa regresaron al carro de mini golf y se dirigieron de regreso a las cercanías de la cabaña del misterio, donde un nuevo misterio los esperaba.

* * *

—No lo entiendo, ¿Porque alguien le implantaría un brazo humano a un tigre para salvarle la vida?, eso literalmente no tiene sentido.

—Es solo una serie, Lori, no siempre tiene que tener sentido.

—Lo sé, Lincoln, pero es una premisa ridícula.

— ¿Y adolescentes vampiro que van a la secundaria, son veganos y prácticamente se ofenden por todo no lo es?

—Eso es diferente, Lincoln.

—Concuerdo con Lincoln — dijo Lucy—.es programa solo denigra la verdadera imagen de los vampiros al mismo tiempo que da un mal ejemplo a los jóvenes de mentes vulnerables.

—Chicos, silencio —dijo Leni—.el tigre está a punto de golpear a ese ladrón.

Mientras todos en la cabaña disfrutaban del programa y trataban de no pelear a causa de los vampiros veganos, Luna recibió una llamada por parte de uno de los pocos amigos que había hecho en Gravity Falls, así que fue a la cocina a contestar.

—Hola, Rob, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

— _"Te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿Dónde rayos estás?"_

—Estoy en la cabaña del misterio, ¿Sucede algo?

—" _Solo quería felicitarte"_

— ¿Felicitarme? ¿Porque?

— _"¿No lo sabes aun?, en varios foros del festival en internet está corriendo la noticia que al parecer Mystik Spiral, no se presentarán en el festival"._

— ¿Qué?, pero ellos ganaron, ¿Porque no se presentarían?

—Nadie lo sabe, unos dicen que es porque los presentaron mal el día de la batalla, diciendo que eran de Lawndale, California cuando ellos realmente vienen de la costa este, otros dicen que simplemente no podrán, e incluso hay unos que dicen que alguien les pago para que no se presentaran, sea lo que sea no vendrán, pero los rumores dicen que el comité quiere que tú tomes su lugar y abras el festival…¿Hola?...¿Luna?

Luna estaba anonadada, esta noticia la había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía cómo responder, así que hizo lo primero que llegó a su mente, lo que fue dar un grito lo suficientemente fuerte para retumbar por toda la cabaña del misterio, después de festejar por unos momentos recuperó la postura y volvió a tomar el teléfono.

—Lamento que hayas escuchado esto, es solo que no sé qué hacer, ¿debo llamar a mi banda? ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Qué canción tocaré?

— _"No te preocupes por todo eso, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, ahora sí me disculpas tengo que irme, nos vemos luego"_ —Robbie colgó el teléfono mientras Luna continuo inerte, en el lugar.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Esa criatura enana volvió a entrar a robar nuestros dulces? —dijo Mabel, quien traía una escoba en mano.

— ¡No van a creer esto chicos, me...! —Luna fue interrumpida por otra llamada, esta vez perteneciente al comité organizador del festival, Luna contestó y escuchó la confirmación de lo que Robbie le contó, terminando la llamada notó que todas la miraban, así que sin perder tiempo les contó todo, lo que hizo que hubiera una euforia total por la noticia, ahora su pequeña reunión se había convertido en una fiesta de celebración.

* * *

Dipper y Lisa iban entrando al bosque cuando fueron detenidos por un par de oficiales que estaba custodiando la entrada e impidiendo el paso a cualquier civil, ya fuera nativo no, ya que según la explicación de este "había un oso en la zona", estaban por explicar su verdadero propósito cuando el agente Powers y Trigger se acercaron, hablaron con el oficial y fueron escoltados hasta el interior del bosque donde se encontraba una tienda de campaña improvisada, en la cual había un pequeño centro de comando improvisado, realmente solo era una computadora que les daba lecturas y un radar que cubría el bosque.

—Creí que la sociedad del ojo segado solo se dedicaba a borrar la memoria de los que veían algo paranormal —dijo Lisa al ver todo el equipo que tenían los agentes.

—Los deber de la sociedad del ojo segado van más allá de sólo borrar memorias, Lisa, también nos encargamos de otros casos como la protección de los civiles frente a cosas paranormales y ocultación de fenómenos paranormales, que es lo que ocurre ahora, síganme—. Powers y Trigger llevaron a los chicos hasta la fisura, la cual se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la falla de Mabel—.Aquí está el problema, al principio creímos que lo podríamos cerrar con el desestabilizador cuántico pero tras varios disparos fracasamos, espero ustedes sepan que hacer.

—No se preocupes, el verano pasado mis tíos, Mabel y yo nos encargamos de cerrar esta fisuras, sé que hacer, pero primero debemos investigarla y saber por qué se abrió, también me gustaría saber si algo salió de esta fisura.

—Hasta el momento nada, pero si fuera ustedes no bajaría la guardia, si nos disculpan tenemos que regresar a nuestro puesto de trabajo, dejamos todo en sus manos, y Lisa, no sé qué fue lo que hiciste para lograr que McGucket te diera inmunidad a ti y a tu familia, pero escucha esto, al final del verano terminará esa inmunidad, en ese momento yo seré el encargado de borrar tu memoria —Powers y Trigger se retiraron del lugar.

—Al parecer lo hiciste enojar mucho como para que te hable de esa forma.

—Tiene rencor contra mí después de lo que ocurrió cuando fui raptada por la sociedad del ojo segado.

—En ese caso prepárate para el final del verano, en cuanto termine tendrás a toda la sociedad del ojo segado tras de ti, ahora hay que concentrarnos en nuestra misión —Dipper avanzó hasta la falla Mabel donde se encontraba la fisura , con sumo cuidado de asomo a ella y notó que está estaba conectada a "el reino de las pesadillas", dimensión de dónde provenía Bill Cipher y que Dipper reconoció gracias a la muy detallada descripción que le dio su tío, aunque por suerte para él no parecía haber alguno de los amigos de Bill cerca, o alguna criatura tratando de atravesar, eso era un alivio—.tu turno, Lisa.

Lisa se acercó a la fisura, y con sumo cuidado de no caer en ella, echó un vistazo al interior y con su escáner tomó los datos de todo lo que le fuera posible, después de eso se alejó de la grieta e hizo un escaneo de la fisura mientras Dipper procedió a sellarla.

—Aquí Dipper, ¿Estás ahí McGucket?

— _"Que sucede, Dipper"_

—Ya cerramos la grieta, en un momento Lisa enviará los datos del escaneo.

— _"Me alegra escuchar eso..., esperen, recibo señales de otra grieta cerca de ahí, según mis satélites está un poco más abajo de su posición, solo sigan la falla de Mabel en dirección al oeste y llegarán a ella, investiguen porque se abrió y ciérrenla, estaremos en contacto"._

—De acuerdo, hacemos contacto después —Dipper colgó—.otra grieta se abrió, andando —ambos chicos avanzado en dirección al lugar donde apareció la otra grieta.

—Dipper, porque está falla geológica es conocida como "falla Mabel".

— ¿Sabes cómo inició el Raromagedón?

—Sí, Wendy me lo contó cuando la ayudé a conseguir, la muestra capilar de unicornio.

—Querrás decir cuando la engañaste de que trabajabas conmigo.

—Tú dices tomate, yo digo _Solanum lycopersicum._

—Cuando mi tío Ford desmanteló el portar dimensional quedó una pequeña fisura similar a la que acabamos de cerrar de apenas algunos centímetros, la cual contuvo en una esfera especial, pero con el tiempo la energía que desprendía fue fracturando la esfera, así que salimos en busca de un adhesivo que fuera capaz de repararla, mientras tanto Mabel tuvo un mal día, el cual empeoró cuando se escuchó que estaba considerando quedarme en Gravity Falls a estudiar con mi tío, en ese momento tuvimos una pequeña discusión y ella escapó al bosque llevándose consigo por equivocación mi mochila, la cual tenía la fisura, cuando estaba en esta parte del bosque apareció Blendín.

— ¿Quién?

—Larga historia que dejaré para otra ocasión, en punto es que él le prometió a Mabel que podía hacer que el verano durara más tiempo, lo único que tenía que hacer era darle esa esfera, Mabel accedió y él la tomó para destruirla y abrir el portal de la dimensión de Bill a la nuestra, trayendo el Raromagedón.

—Ese tal "Blendín" era un aliado de Bill.

—No, fue engañado y poseído por Bill, quien también se aprovechó del estado de Mabel, después de detener el Raromagedón encontramos esta falla en el lugar donde inició todo, la cual todos comenzaron a llamar la falla Mabel.

— ¿Eso no es cruel?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nombrar la falla con su nombre de alguna forma sirve como recordatorio de que él Raromagedón se desató gracias a su egoísmo, esta falla de alguna forma será un recordatorio permanente de su error.

—El nombre de la falla Mabel salió de una broma, pero al final todos, incluso Mabel, decidimos dejarle ese nombre —Los chicos continuaron su camino hasta la ruptura, estando a solo un par de metros ella pudieron observar que alguien quien ellos conocía estaba observándola.

— ¿Wendy?

— ¿Dipper?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

—Mi padre me pidió que viniera a talar madera cuando observé que está fisura apareció, así que vine a investigar —discretamente Wendy guardó algo en su bolsillo, Lisa se dio cuenta de esto, pero no pudo observar que fue—.supongo que viniste por lo mismo.

—Sí, vine a cerrarlas para que no sean un peligro para el pueblo.

— ¿Y era necesario que ella viniera? —Wendy señaló a Lisa—.no me gusta que ella se involucre en asunto del pueblo.

—Sé que no te agrada, pero odio admitir que ella sabe muchas de estas cosas que yo ignoro, la traje para que me ayude a descubrir que es lo que causo que esta fisura —Lisa se acercó a la grieta, hizo los escaneos necesarios y tomó una pequeña muestra.

—Listo, ya puedes cerrar... —Lisa no terminó su frase, un tentáculo emergió de la fisura tomando a Lisa y jalándola al interior de esta.

— ¡Sostén esto, Dipper! —Wendy le dio a Dipper un extremo de cuerda que traía consigo y se lanzó al interior de la fisura, en su descenso amarró la cuerda a su cintura y se dirigió hacia dónde ese tentáculo se llevaba a Lisa, al cual alcanzó rápidamente para luego tomar su hacha de la parte trasera de su cinturón y comentó a cortar el tentáculo, éste se sacudió ferozmente pero no pudo hacer nada contra el firme agarre de Wendy, quien aun con el malestar que sentía en su brazo lastimado continuó golpeando el tentáculo hasta que logró liberar a Lisa y tomarla.

— ¡Súbenos, Dipper! —Dipper escuchó a su amiga y rápidamente comenzó a jalar la cuerda, gracias al entrenamiento especial de Lynn Dipper podía levantar el peso de ambas chicas, aunque por desgracia no podía hacerlo con la velocidad que hubiera querido, aun así hacia su mayor esfuerzo en sacar a sus amigas lo más rápido posible.

Las chicas seguían alerta en caso de que ese extraño tentáculo, o su dueño, decidiera volver a atacar, pero no podía evitar distraerse con el entorno que las rodeaba, el cual era un vacío inestable y surrealista lleno un mar de colores atronadores y remolinos de tonos púrpura, rojo y amarillo, similar a una lámpara de lava, hacia cualquier lugar que voltearan podían ver cientos de creaturas de todo tipo de formas recorriendo el inmenso espacio repleto de rocas esparcidas por todos lados, por todos lados podían ver edificaciones carentes de sentido con formas que no podían describir y por todo el lugar se percibía un aroma a cabello quemado, sin duda todo ese caos tenía una retorcida belleza que la chicas habrían apreciado con más detenimiento si no fuera por la aparición de un grupo de 5 ojos voladores que al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas rápidamente las rodearon en un intento de atraparlas, Wendy tomó su hacha y logró golpear a los dos enemigos más cercanos, pero los dos se alejaron de su rango de ataque para luego atacar ellos, las chicas abrían sido petrificadas de no ser por la rápida reacción de Lisa, quien sacó de su bolsillo su arma criogénica, la cual correspondía a su primer modelo, el parecido a una pequeña pistola de juguete, con este logro congelar a los dos ojos voladores restantes, haciéndolos caer a lo que parecía un infinito vacío.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma?

—Es un modelo que yo creé.

— ¿Enserio?, porque se parece mucho al diseño del arma criogénica que creó... —un fuerte rugido interrumpió su frase, instantes después tres tentáculos similares al que habían enfrentado antes aparecieron frente de ellas.

—Creo que nuestro amigo cefalópodo volvió, y no se ve muy contento.

Uno de los tentáculos atacó a las chicas, Wendy logró esquivar el ataque ladeando su cuerpo y haciendo que la cuerda se moviera hacia un lado, luego tomó su hacha y golpeó el tentáculo causándole un gran corte, pero a la vez haciendo enfurecer a la criatura, quien después de dar un rugido ensordecedor atacó con sus tentáculos restantes, antes de que estos impactaran a las chicas dos disparos de energía los repelieron, al observar de donde habían llegado estos vieron a Dipper sostener la otrora arma de energía de su tío Ford, la cual arrojó hacia Wendy para que tuviera con que defenderse mientras él trataba se subirlas, la criatura nuevamente atacó, pero esta vez Wendy comenzó a disparar para repeler a los tentáculos, Lisa hizo lo propio con arma criogénica, pero debido a la longitud de los tentáculos no resultaba ser muy efectiva.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para salir de esto, Wendy?

—Solo resistir y confiar en que Dipper nos sacará de aquí.

La criatura volvió a atacar pero fue repelida por Wendy, aunque ésta no se dio por vencida, esta vez atacando con dos tentáculos al mismo tiempo, Wendy repelió el primero mientras Lisa congelo parte del segundo con su rayo a máxima potencia pero la criatura logró liberarlo del hielo, volviendo a atacar a las chicas, Wendy continuó disparando pero notó que la energía del arma estaba comenzando a agotarse.

—Esto es inútil, debemos alejara esta cosa.

—Tengo un plan —Lisa tomó su arma criogénica y comenzó a hacerle modificaciones—. Pero debemos hacer que sus tentáculos estés junto.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Cuando la criatura volvió a atacar Wendy soltó la cuerda y se lanzó al tentáculo.

— ¿¡Qué rayos haces, Wendy!? —grito Dipper al ver la acción de Wendy.

— ¡Confía en mí, tú solo prepárate para subirnos!

Wendy comenzó a golpear al tentáculo con su hacha haciendo una gran herida a la cual utilizó para sujetarse en cuanto la criatura comenzó a sacudirse en un intento de lanzar a su invasora, Wendy se aferró con gran fuerza a la criatura pero esta comenzó a golpear su tentáculo con el otro, aun así Wendy no desistió en su agarre, Lisa permaneció analizando la situación en espera de una oportunidad, y cuando esta se hizo presente disparó su arma criogénica logrando congelar ambos tentáculos juntos, Wendy rápidamente saltó desde el tentáculo hasta la cuerda y ahí preparó su arma, Lisa arrojó su arma criogénica a los tentáculos, a su orden Wendy disparó al arma, haciéndola explotar con gran fuerza y congelando gran área de los tentáculos, la criatura trató de liberarlos pero estaban tan congelados que al hacer fuerza terminó rompiendo sus propias extremidades, un gran rugido retumbó por todo el lugar mientras la criatura retraía sus extremidades, finalmente dejando en paz a las chicas.

—Al parecer tu plan funcionó, será mejor que subamos antes de que algo peor aparezca.

Dipper continuo jalando la cuerda para subir a sus amigas, faltaban dos metros más cuando un fuerte rugido retumbó por el área, instantes después apareció otro tentáculo, este subió rápidamente ignorando a las chicas y tomando a Dipper para jalarlo dentro de la fisura, haciendo caer a los tres.

Los chicos se encontraban en caída libre hacia la nada, entre más caían podían observar a la criatura que los había estado atacando, esta era prácticamente una bola amorfa de carne de la cual sobresalía una boca similar a la de un gusano, la cual estaba repleta de hileras de filosos dientes en espera de convertir a los chicos en su comida del día, Wendy comenzó a disparar a la criatura, pero esta no se inmutaba, peor aún, la energía del arma se habían agotado, sin opciones o algo más por hacer Wendy tomó su hacha y espero a caer al interior de la criatura, si iba a morir lo haría peleando, sin embargo los chicos no cayeron a las fauces de la criatura, fueron interceptados por una nave en forma de platillo volador, con un par de luces de auto en el frente y una mancha de lo que parecía una mescla de sangre y vómito, este extraño vehículo estaba ocupada por un niño y un anciano, este último parecía molesto.

— ¿¡Qué mierda haces, Morty!?

—L..lo siento, Rick, p..pero los vi en peligro y debía salvarlos.

—Saber que no debes entrometerte en lo que no te importa *burp* ahora sostente, voy a deshacerme de estos hijos de perra.

— ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? No puedes hacer eso, debemos ayudarlo.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo, Morty? estamos en el reino de las pesadillas, no puedes confiar en nada de esta dimensión.

—Pero ellos se ven diferentes, no parecen pertenecer a esta dimensión —Rick observó a sus polizones, a simple vista parecían humanos comunes y corrientes, pero si algo había aprendido en todos sus viajes entre dimensiones es que las apariencias engañan, sin embargo algo llamó su atención en el chico de aproximadamente trece años que estaba sobre su nave, ese rostro lo había visto antes, era familiar de algún modo, portaba una gabardina muy similar a la que utilizaba un antiguo amigo, Rick no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de quien se trataba, él conocía a este chico, había oído de él por todo el multiverso.

—Los dejaré entrar, pero si algo sale mal tú te encargarás de meterles una baja en el cráneo —Rick abrió la puerta de su nave, dejando entrar a los chicos.

—No sé quiénes sean, viejo, pero gracias por salvarnos —agradeció Wendy.

— ¿Que mierda haces aquí, Dipper?

—Estábamos en... un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Tu mataste a Bill Cipher, uno de los demonios interdimensionales más poderosos que existían, no creerías que eso pasaría inadvertido por todo el multiverso, ¿o sí?

— ¿Tanto impacto tuvo la muerte de Bill?

—Antes de intentar conquistar tu dimensión ya lo había hecho con otras, incluso había dimensiones donde se divertía atormentando a sus ocupantes, al derrotarlo no sólo salvaste tu dimensión, también salvaste todas esas dimensiones, una gran proeza para un chico de 13 años, muchos te consideran un héroe, incluso hay tipos raros que dedican su día a escribir fanfics, hacer fanart y muchas de esas cosas de gente rara y solitaria.

—Gracias, pero no sólo fui yo, Mabel y todos mis amigos fueron de gran ayuda, incluso mis tíos fueron los que engañaron a Bill.

—Tus amigos no podrían haber hecho nada sin ti, tú salvaste a tu hermana de esa burbuja donde estaba aprisionada, organizaste a todos los sobrevivientes para enfrentar a Bill y planeaste el rescate de tu tío, tus amigos solo distrajeron a Bill y fueron capturados cuando más los necesitabas, y aunque tus tíos fueron los que atraparon a Bill y lo destruyeron, solo digamos que no tienen una buena reputación en el multiverso, sobre todo Ford, y tu hermana solo es conocida por haber desatado el Raromagedón por no querer que el verano terminara.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—A lo largo del multiverso había idiotas que querían detener a Bill y viajaban a todas las dimensiones donde él estaba para tratar de encontrar una debilidad, ellos vieron todo lo que sucedió en tu dimensión, también deben de haberse sentido como idiotas cuando supieron que un niño hizo en un verano lo que ellos no pudieron hacer en más de…

— ¡CUIDADO! —gritó Morty a la vez que tomaba el volante y lo movía rápidamente, esquivando al tentáculo gigante que estaba por golpearlos.

—Supongo que hicieron enojar a ese gran hijo de perra.

—¿Qu..qu..que hacemos?

—Solo arroja esto a su boca, Morty —Rick sacó de su bata una esfera color azul del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, luego se acercó hasta las fauces de la criatura, la cual comenzó a atacar, sin siquiera lograr rozar la nave, cuando estuvieron cerca de la criatura Morty abrió la ventana y desde ahí lanzó la esfera directo a la boca de la criatura, mientras la nave se alejaba de ella se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de dentro de la criatura, segundos después esta explotó en una gran llamarada de color azul que redujo en cenizas a la criatura y a todo lo que se encontraba adyacente a ella—.ya no nos molestará más, ahora díganme como llegaron a esta dimensión.

—Estábamos cerrando una fisura dimensional cuando esa cosa nos arrastró hacia aquí —Rick observó hacia arriba y notó la grieta, así que se dirigió a ella, durante el ascenso la nave se encontró con una parvada de ojos voladores, Rick detuvo su nave y salió de ella para insultar a estos seres, en cuanto uno de estos se acercó a él y disparó su rayo petrificador, Rick lo reflejó con un espejo, petrificando al ojo volador, luego lo tomó y lo lanzó al asiento trasero.

—Sé que este asunto no me incumbe, pero ¿Porque aprisionaste a un globo ocular?

—Tienes razón, niña *burp* no te incumbe.

— ¡Rick!, no le hables así, es solo una niña.

—No te fíes por su apariencia, Morty, bajo esa fachada de niña de cuatro años se esconde una niña cuyo nivel intelectual es casi tan alto como el mío

—Por la forma en la que te refieres a mi es obvio que sabes quién soy.

—He escuchado varias historias sobre ti por el multiverso, muchas de tus contrapartes de otras dimensiones también les gusta jugar con el multiverso, lo más común que hacen es enviar a su hermano a otra dimensión, algunas a grande escala y otras a escala menor, la mayoría de las veces sale bien pero ya ocurrió que algunas perdieron a su hermano y causaron estragos en algunas dimensiones, ¿En qué consistió tu experimento exactamente?

—Hice un experimento en conjunto con mi yo alterno e intercambiamos de hermanos, envíe a mi hermano a una dimensión paralela donde todas sus hermanas somos chicos, al principio fue un sueño para él pero después de darse cuenta lo difícil que era vivir con diez hermanos decidió regresar a nuestra dimensión aunque por un error de cálculo envíe a mi hermano a una dimensión similar donde él era una chica.

—Un momento —interrumpió Dipper—.Lincoln me contó sobre eso, pero él dijo que eso fue un sueño, supongo que eso le hiciste creer.

—Tengo prohibido experimentar con mis hermanos, si él le decía a nuestras figuras paternas estaría en problemas, así que lo hice creer que fue un sueño para que no sospechará nada, además si él creía que era un sueño, al preguntarle sobre este podía obtener de primera mano su experiencia en estas dimensiones.

—Si no quieres meterte en problemas al experimentar con alguien mejor consigue un Morty.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Morty.

—Ahora que yo te hable sobre mi experimento que estoy segura trataras de replicar, ¿Podrías hablarme sobre lo que planeas hacer con ese globo ocular volador?

—Su habilidad para petrificar objetos tiene un gran potencial, no te diré más.

—El radar de la nave detecta un acumuló de la energía que estamos buscando, está a unos cinco metros de nuestra posición —Rick dirigió su nave hasta la posición que marcó su radar, ahí se toparon con una nube de gas color rojo de aproximadamente dos metros cúbicos.

—Sal por ella, Morty.

—Solo me pondré el traje y...

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —Rick le dio un dispositivo similar a una aspiradora de mano y lanzó a Morty directo a la nube de gas, él estuvo fuera de vista por varios segundos, luego fue visible cuando casi toda la nube fue absorbida por la aspiradora, después de eso Morty regresó a la nave.

— ¡PORQUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO!, ¡juro que si vuelves hacer eso tomare tu pistola de portales Y TEL A METERÉ POR...! —Rick tomó un spray y roció un poco en el rostro de Morty, haciendo que toda esa furia desapareciera.

—Ese gas, ¿puedo verlo? —Morty le pasó la aspiradora a Dipper y él la observo, luego tomó su escáner y analizó el gas, obteniendo exactamente la misma lectura que obtuvo con esa extraña energía que había infectado a Jeff y a él mismo—. ¿Qué es exactamente este gas?

—Aún no sé mucho sobre él, pero por lo poco que lo he estudiado sé que es un compuesto capaz de hacer que una persona entre en un estado de furia, por tu forma de verlo sé que sabes algo sobre este gas.

—Esta cosa ha causado estragos por todo Gravity Falls.

—Imposible, este gas se comporta completamente diferente a cualquier gas existente, este no se disipa en grandes espacios como lo haría un gas normalmente, siempre se mantiene en grandes bancos de gas que no son afectados por ninguna fuerza física más que el contacto de un objeto físico, y aun así por su densidad no es posible disiparlos, y aun si alguien llegara a hacerlo podrías detectarlo por su coloración.

— ¿Pero y si alguien lo convirtiera en energía? —al escuchar lo que Lisa dijo Rick tomó la aspiradora y sacó una pequeña muestra que metió en una pequeña máquina que saco de su guantera, después de unos segundos notó que el gas había desaparecido, aunque el contenerlo aún marcaba que se encontraba dentro, Rick tomó el cilindro y lo rompió sobre Morty, quien inmediatamente comenzó a maldecir cada vez con mayor intensidad, Rick simplemente lo volvió a rociar con el spray de antes, regresándolo a su estado normal.

—Al parecer si conviertes en energía no sólo lo vuelves invisible, también es más fácil infectar a alguien con él.

—Entonces eso significa que...

—Que alguien te está jodiendo —Rick llegó hasta la ruptura de donde habían caído los chicos—.si, sin duda alguien te está jodiendo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Observa esto —Rick tomó su pistola de portales, hizo algunas modificaciones y disparó junto a la ruptura, causando otra ruptura, solo que esta era diferente a la primera—.cuando una ruptura dimensional se forma por algún error o suceso se ve de esta forma—Rick señaló la ruptura que recién había formado, esta no era tan recta como por la que entraron los chicos, se veía de forma desgarrada e irregular—.sin embargo la tuya es perfecta, es una línea recta muy limpia, lo que indica que alguien la hizo a propósito, ¿Pero quién se tomaría el tiempo para hacer todo esto? —Dipper tenía un posible sospechoso, pero éste estaba muerto e incluso Will cipher le había dicho que no había rastros de que siguiera siquiera existiendo.

—Tal vez uno de los amigos de Bill buscan venganza —dijo Wendy.

—Esos idiotas son como pandilleros, en grupos grandes se creen valientes pero por si solos son cobardes, hace tiempo que vine aquí me topé con ellos y un infeliz trató de matarme, termine dejando a ese sujeto con bolas de billar en lugar de ojos pudriéndose entre un montón de toxinas, después de eso nadie los ha visto por aquí.

—Gracias por salvarnos, señor... creo no nos ha dicho su nombre—dijo Dipper.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, no quiero empezar una pelea sobre porque traicioné a tu tío y esa mierda.

—Un momento, ¿Tú eres Rick? —Rick no dijo nada, simplemente condujo su nave lejos de la grieta, mientras se alejaba Dipper no paraba de pensar, él había actuado de una manera muy diferente a la que había escuchado de él, no había actuado como el hijo de puta que su tío dijo que era la vez que hablo con él para preguntarle, por el contrario, lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de algunas pistas que habría pasado de largo, sin embargo Dipper también le dijo algunas cosas importantes sobre lo que estaba pasando en Gravity Falls, ¿A caso Rick actuó de esa forma y lo salvó solo para saber esa información? sin duda debía mantener la guardia alta.

—Lo conoces, Dipper —preguntó Wendy.

—No realmente, McGucket mencionó una vez que era un ex amigo de mi tío Ford, pero al preguntarle a mi tío sobre el solo me dijo que era un hijo de puta y que no me acercara a él.

—Tu tío tiene razón, Rick es un súper genio pero también un criminal muy peligroso buscado en todo el multiverso, lo mejor es no cruzar camino con él.

— ¿Tu sabias quien era el, Lisa? ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?

—Estaba por decirte pero al ver que Rick estaba trabajando en algo decidí guardar silencio para ver que tramaba, lo que fue benéfico ya que nos dio pistas sobre esa energía que te ha hecho actuar de forma agresiva.

—Creo que tienes razón en eso, aunque creo que el también hizo lo mismo para obtener información, pero eso no importa ahora, hay que terminar esta misión —Dipper se acercó a la grieta y la cerró—.creo que terminamos por hoy, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—También debo irme, debo terminar las compras que me pidió mi padre o estaré en problemas.

—Wendy, agradezco que hayas salvado mi vida.

—No es nada, Lisa, pero esto no significa que seamos amigas, cuando termine el verano y pueda borrarte la memoria yo seré quien lo haga.

—Tendrás que formarte, porque tanto como Dipper y Powers están delante de ti. —Wendy sonrió y se fue del lugar.

—Será mejor que vayamos con McGucket y le digamos todo lo que descubrimos, esto podría ayudarnos a entender que está pasando.

—Concuerdo contigo, Dipper.

Los chicos subieron al carro de golf y tomaron camino hacia la mansión Noroeste, sin embargo Lisa seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pero especialmente estaba pensando en lo que dijo Wendy, algo no cuadraba, ¿No había dicho que estaba cortando leña para su padre cuando la encontraron?

* * *

Dentro de su cabaña en el bosque, Preston se encontraba sentado en su sala de lectura, estaba leyendo un libro sobre la mitología de los primeros pobladores de Gravity Falls cuando recibió una llamada, sabiendo de quién se podía tratar contestó rápidamente.

— _"Preston, espero hayas hecho lo que te pedí"_ —dijo del otro lado la voz de esa niña que le había llamado en el pasado, aunque él sabía de quién se trataba.

—Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, tuve que sobornar a algunos organizadores pero pude hacer que esa chica Loud abra el concierto, también mandé a instalar lo que pediste y les dije a todos en la sociedad del ojo segado que se tomen ese día libre, lo que nos asegura que nadie se interpondrá.

— _"Tal parecer que todo va bien"._

—Aunque aún tenemos el pendiente de Dipper y sus amigos, ¿Es seguro que irán al festival?

—" _No te preocupes por eso, Dipper y sus amigos estarán en primera fila viendo tocar a su amiga cuando todo comience, y aún si ellos e incluso el propio McGucket tratarán de hacer algo no podrían por la magnitud de lo que tengo planeado"._

—Aún no me has dicho de que trata tu plan.

— _"No te preocupes por eso, si todo sale bien el pueblo se sumirá en un caos y una histeria colectiva que nos acercará cada vez más a nuestro objetivo, y te acercará a ti a tu recompensa, por ahora descansa, necesito que estés listo para ese día, y recuerda que esta es tu última oportunidad, si algo sale mal no pasarás otro día en este plano terrenal, descansa"_ —en cuanto su jefe colgó, Preston regresó a su lectura, estaba nervioso por la advertencia de su jefe, pero no preocupado, había hecho lo que le pidieron e incluso ya tenía contemplado algunos planes que podría implementar en caso de que Pacífica o Dipper intervinieran, tenías el plan perfecto, solo debía esperar y si todo salía bien, finalmente podría abandonar está pocilga de cabaña y regresaría a su mansión, volvería a ser uno de los hombres más poderosos del pueblo como en el pasado, Preston dio un trago a su bebida y se acomodó para leer otro capítulo de su libro, el cual hablaba de sobre Modoc el sabio, un antiguo chamán de Gravity Falls y de su interacción con un ser piramidal de un solo ojo.

.

.  
.

"WRGR HVWD VDOLHQGR GH DFXHUGR DO SODQ"

* * *

 **Preston esta nuevamente en el juego, ha hecho todos los preparativos necesarios para volver el festival Woodstick un evento memorable, y no precisamente de buena manera, todas las piezas están echadas y solo queda esperar que el plan del jefe de Preston rinda frutos, o de lo contrario nos podemos despedir de él, ya que su jefe no tiene preparado nada bueno para él, ¿Pero quién es esta persona a la que Preston obedece y cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?**

 **Al parecer la fortuna le ha sonreído a Luna, quien ahora tiene una oportunidad de oro al abrir uno de los festivales más importantes de Gravity Falls, ¿Esta finalmente será la oportunidad que lanzará su carrera musical o será opacada por una situación que se encontrara fuera de su control?**

 **Después de una visita no planeada al lugar de origen de su antiguo enemigo y de una aventura no planeada, Dipper obtuvo muchas respuestas al misterio del pueblo de donde menos esperaba, Rick Sánchez, un antiguo "amigo" de su tío Ford, alguien quien se supone Dipper no tenía que confiar, pero resulto ser de gran ayuda, dándole pistas sobre de dónde provenía esa extraña energía que les había causado problemas durante todo el verano, así como la posible causa de la aparición de las fisuras, las cuales al parecer no fueron un accidente, aunque puede que esto tenga un precio, ya que Rick no actuó como su tío le había dicho que era, sino de una forma más serena, sin contar que él ya sabía todo sobre Dipper, ¿Este pequeño encuentro tendrá repercusiones en el futuro?, todas estas y más respuestas serán dadas en el futuro.**

 **Para los que se lo estaba preguntando, no, no morí, simplemente el semestre está absorbiendo mi alma y mi tiempo poco a poco al grado de que prácticamente soy un autómata, aun así pude hacer un ligero espacio para poder traerles este capítulo, el cual aunque no lo parezca está sembrando las bases para los eventos que ocurrirán el en la recta final de este fic, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena, antes de pasar a la sección de agradecimientos los molesto con una cosa más, me gustaría que me dijeran que le pareció el manejo que tuvo Rick en el fic, ya que, en el hipotético caso que volviera a aparecer e interactuar con otro personaje me gustaría hacerlo de buena manera, sin más por el momento pasemos a los agradecimientos.**

 **Quiero darle una calurosa bienvenida a "gloriab518" y "Tenshin Jin", quienes son nuevos seguidores del fic, espero les guste la historia hasta ahora.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "Tenshin Jin", " por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Sr Kennedy", "Steven002 D", "MightyMitch47" y "Shadow 13 (Guest)" por dejar sus siempre importantes reviews, las cuales paso a responder a continuación, y una disculpa por la tardanza :v**

 _ **Sr Kennedy:**_ **Isaac Asimov debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba después de ver como todos los medios posibles se pasan su primera ley robótica por el arco isquiático y honestamente no sé qué estará pensando Colin Angle después de ver todo lo que la humanidad opina de la inteligencia artificial.**

 **Como curiosidad, al terminar de escribir el capítulo 21, después de poner que alguien había sido asesinado en la pizzería no tenía planeado que fuera Trent, simplemente sería un niño común y corriente con muy mala suerte, pero me di cuenta que después de las apariciones de Tren no habría nada para él, simplemente regresaría a su hogar y no tendría ningún papel más, lo cual se me hizo un desperdicio, así que decidí darle el papel de la víctima de la pizzería, ya que así la muerte tendría cierto peso en los personajes, principalmente en Dipper, así como sirvió para darle una lección a Preston de lo que podría pasar si volvía a fallar, en fin después de su tragedia parece que Albert tendrá mucho trabajo con todos los niños que presenciaron su muerte.**

 **Vandal, un personaje que ya protagonizó el capítulo 17.5 pero ahora finalmente tiene una participación protagónica mayor e importante, tal vez no tuvo que pasar 5 noches pero sin duda en las horas que paso ahí fue más que suficiente para no querer volver, por cierto, me llama la atención que te referiste a Vandal como "Ella", ¿Acaso estas asumiendo su género?, aunque suponiendo que ya tienes sospechoso de quien podría ser es por eso que lo llamaste así, aunque con las pistas que he dejado sobre su identidad creo que más de uno ya sabe de quién se trata.**

 **Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, pasado y espero te haya gustado este también, y no debes desconfiar de tu consola, es inofensiva, te lo digo yo, tu amigo Masteralan116, no su Xbox, yo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme antes de que…. ¿Quién escribió todo esto? ¿Y quien encendió mi laptop?, yo no la deje así cuando me fui a la escuela, te envió un gran saludo.**

 _ **Steven002 D:**_ **Me alegra saber que este capítulo cause cierto grado de terror, ya que es la segunda vez que trato de escribirlo (la primera vez que lo escribí fue en el capítulo 19), aunque espero en el futuro poder mejorar más para los capítulos que tengo planeados.**

 **Creo que todos le tenemos cierto miedo a los animatronicos, por mejor hecho que esté siempre se ven siniestros y sus movimientos no son muy naturales que digamos, creo que por eso Vandal y Rudo no dudaron en destruirlos.**

 **Gracias por tu review, te envió un saludo.**

 _ **MightyMitch47:**_ **Mitch debería ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas, solo esperemos que dejar su espada en una cabaña donde más de uno se dedica a investigar lo paranormal no le traiga problemas, te envió un gran saludo.**

 _ **Shadow 13 (Guest):**_ **En este capítulo finalmente tenemos una pista de que es lo que ha hecho que Dipper sea violento, pero ahora que saben cuál es el causante ¿Podrán detenerlo?**

 **Creo que nadie se merece un destino igual que el que sufrió Trent, y menos el ahora que al parecer había regresado al buen camino.**

 **El Dipcifica ha tenido muchos momentos en este fic pero ya tengo planeados algunos momentos donde el Lypper tome protagonismo, así que no te preocupes por el lado que apoyes, espero al final del fic ambos lados tendrán sus desenlaces que espero sean satisfactorios.**

 **Sin duda los más ausentes en el fic han sido Lynn y Rita Loud, quienes prácticamente no han salido del hotel, ¿Pero que estarán haciendo sin sus hijos? ¿Ver la tv sin interrupciones? ¿Pasar el día en el Spa del hotel? ¿Hacer ejercicio? ¿Convirtiendo a Lily en hermana mayor?, olvida eso último, no creo que hagan eso, no es como si tuvieran once hijas o que ya los hayan echado de un hotel por "nadar desnudos".**

 **Y sobre las Gaticaturas, ya tengo planes para ellas, te envio un gran saludo.**

 **-fin de las reviews-**

 **Con esto terminado y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta que la escuela me libere.**


	27. Capítulo 24: Woodstick parte 1

Finalmente había llegado en día que todos los habitantes de Gravity Falls, turistas y todo Oregón en general esperaban por igual, El Festival de Woodstick. Un concierto gigante que reúne a diferentes bandas, tribus urbanas y es acompañado por un desfile de Globos Aerostáticos que adornan los cielos de Gravity Falls.

El festival presenta actuaciones de bandas emergentes de Oregón y estados aledaños, que buscaban una oportunidad para darse a conocer, aunque también varias estrellas de renombre participaban en él, tal era el caso de Mick Swagger, quien era el invitado de honor y atracción principal. El evento también contiene carpas de varios vendedores provenientes de todo Oregón, ofreciendo desde alimentos de varios tipos hasta artículos que iban desde lo más común hasta lo más bizarro. Todo esto teniendo un costo de entrada de solo $100 por persona, aunque este año fue diferente. Un benefactor anónimo había realizado una gran inversión para que los boletos costaran solo una quinta parte del costo original, lo que por supuesto hizo que hubiera una asistencia superior a las vistas en años anteriores.

Entre toda la gente reunida en el festival se encontraba un sujeto muy peculiar. Caminaba de manera errónea entre toda la gente sin importarle el chocar con algunas personas, algunas reclamaban y otras le arrojaban bebidas o algún objeto, pero este seguía su camino con la mirada perdida, soltando varios balbuceos y gruñidos. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida, casi grisácea y desprendía un hedor simulará a tierra húmeda y estancada. Estaba por entrar al festival cuando fue detenido por dos oficiales del personal de seguridad.

—Boleto —dijo el oficial mientras detenía a ese sujeto, pero no recibió respuesta, el sujeto continuo avanzando, pero esta vez el oficial lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del hombro—.sin boleto no puedes pasar, amigo, compra uno o retírate si no quieres problemas—.aquel sujeto solo volteo su mirada perdida al oficial, lo observó por algunos segundos y rápidamente le soltó una mordida en el antebrazo, el oficial gritó de dolor mientras comenzó a golpear el rostro a su atacante, pero este no desistía de su agarre, el segundo oficial tomó por la espalda al sujeto y lo atrapo del cuello, pero el atacante comenzó a lanzar mordidas y arañazos, fueron necesarios dos oficiales más para contenerlo, ponerle las esposas y llevarlo detenido a la carpa de seguridad que se encontraba a la periferia dentro del festival.

—Malditos drogadictos —dijo el oficial mientras revisaba su herida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su compañero mientras observaba la herida, había tenido suerte que no le arrancarán el pedazo de piel, pero sin duda necesitaría puntadas—.será mejor que entres y vayas a la carpa médica, yo cuidaré la entrada.

—Volveré en un rato —dijo el oficial mientras entraba al festival y tomaba camino a la carpa médica, mientras avanzaba su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, así que aceleró el paso, sin saber que su destino estaba sellado.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 24: Woodstick parte 1.

"Unas horas antes".

—" _Luna Loud, preséntate al escenario para prueba de audio, Luna Loud, al escenario"._

Al escuchar su nombre en el altavoz tomó su guitarra y se dirigió al escenario, donde Robbie y su banda ya la esperaban listos para tocar. Luna se colocó en posición, tomó su guitarra y después del conteo del baterista comenzó a tocar.

El lugar aún se encontraba vacío. Solo permanecían el Staff del evento, organizadores, vendedores que recién colocaban sus tiendas y los integrantes de las bandas que se presentarían en el show, pero eso no le importó a Luna, ella interpretó su canción "Play it Loud" de la misma forma que lo haría con un gran público presente, cantando y tocando con una energía contagiosa para todos aquel que la escuchara. Al terminar su interpretación dijo al sonidista los ajustes que debía realizar y los planes de iluminación para su espectáculo.

—Tendré todo listo para la hora de tu presentación —dijo el sonidista mientras anotaba lo que luna le había dicho, luego tomó el micrófono _—."Cupido, preséntate al escenario para prueba de audio, cupido al escenario"._

—Tienes futuro en esto, chica —dijo cupido cuando se cruzó con Luna camino al escenario.

—Es un honor viniendo de ti, viejo, soy fan de tu música.

—Muchas gracias, toma este Caset, ahora sí me disculpas debo ir a prueba de audio, nos vemos después —sin más cupido se retiró.

—Ese tipo es genial, quien diría que se hizo famoso por su vergonzoso video viral —dijo para sí misma.

—Buen ensayo, Luna.

—Gracias Robbie, tu banda y tú lo hicieron genial, y por cierto, gracias por apoyarme en esto aun cuando te avise en último minuto.

—Bromeas, soy yo el que debería estar agradecido por dejar tocar a mi banda contigo en la apertura del festival, aunque creí que tú banda vendría desde Royal Woods a tocar contigo.

—Ese era el plan, pero mi banda no pudo llegar por una nevada que cayó en Michigan y canceló su vuelo.

— ¿Una nevada en verano? eso sí es extraño.

—Lo dice el chico que vive en Gravity Falls.

—Touché.

—Cuando te vi tocar por primera vez con tu familia en esa feria en Royal Woods sabía que tenías talento, pero al verte tocar en ese programa de tv supe que llegarías muy lejos….. —Robbie y Luna voltearon a ver a quién les hablaba—.así que imagina la sorpresa que me lleve cuando supe que serías tú quien abriría mi show...

—Mi...Mi...¡Mick! —dijeron ambos chicos sin poder articular una oración completa.

—Aunque honestamente siento que no mereces abrir mi show, tú merecías algo más grande, algo digno de tu talento, menos mal el comité organizador decidió que tu abrirías el festival, estoy ansioso por verte tocar.

—" _Mick Swagger, al escenario, Mick Swagger al escenario"._

—Ese es mi llamado, te veré en el escenario, Luna —Mick tomó su guitarra y se dirigieron a la prueba de audio.

—Wow, no puedo creer que él te conozca, ¿Estás bien, Luna? —pregunto al ver a su amiga estupefacta.

— ¡Este será el mejor festival de mi vida! —Gritó Luna con emoción—.vamos, Robbie, debemos planear nuestro espectáculo—. Robbie y Luna fueron detrás del escenario a afinar los detalles el show que darían, debían hacer de esta presentación algo inolvidable.

* * *

— ¡Dipper, date prisa, casi es hora!

—Salgo en un instante, Mabel —Dipper terminó de secar su cabello y de vestirse para la ocasión, había decidido utilizar un vestuario similar al que utilizó el verano pasado, pero Leni le había hecho algunas modificaciones para la ocasión: remplazando la camiseta de cuello en "v" por algo más casual y haciendo algunas rasgaduras en el pantalón. Eran cambios sencillos pero que funcionaban. Al terminar de arreglarse salió del baño y fue a donde su hermana se encontraba, quien se había arreglado antes que él. Ella también estaba utilizando un conjunto de ropa que Leni había escogido para ella.

— ¿Aún no llegan los Loud?

—Ya vienen cerca, no tardarán mucho.

— ¿Y Pacífica?

—Aquí estoy —dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Dipper había ido con ella a comprar el vestuario que hoy portaba, así que no debió haberse sorprendido al verla usarlo por segunda vez, pero al parecer Leni le había hecho pequeñas modificaciones que resaltaban de buena manera. Dipper se había cesado sin palabras.

—Wow, Pacifica, te vez hermosa, ¿No es así, Dipper? —Dipper trató de decir algo, pero de su boca no salieron más que balbuceos que no pudo evitar.

— ¿Ya están listos, chicos? —dijo Soos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Dónde está la ropa que utilizarías? —dijo Mabel al ver que Soos vestía algo diferente a lo que Leni y ella habían elegido.

—Lo siento, Mabel, pero esa ropa era muy incómoda para…

—Tonterias, ven conmigo —Mabel llevo a empujones Soos de vuelta a su habitación, dejando a Dipper y a Pacifica solos.

El silencio incomodo entre ambos chicos era evidente. Dipper había hablado con Pacifica en el pasado, pero después de verla vestida de una forma espectacular le parecía difícil decir una simple oración. Por algo similar estaba pasando Pacifica. Por lo general Dipper solía descuidar su imagen personal un poco, pero nunca lo había visto arreglado de esa forma. Lucia muy apuesto.

Pacífica se sentía como una tonta por no decir nada, quería hablar con él pero no por alguna razón no podía decirle nada, por suerte para ella Dipper fue el que dio el primer paso. Dipper tosió falsamente para romper el hielo.

— ¿Lista para tu primer festival Woodstick?

—Estoy emocionada y nerviosa, nunca había asistido antes a un evento similar.

— ¿Enserio? Creí que habías ido al concierto de varias veces hace un año.

—Ese concierto fue diferente, mis padres pagaron para mí y mis "amigas" un palco VIP con todas las comodidades y lujos posibles, aislado de todo mundo, aquí estaré rodeada de ciento de personas y si soy sincera nunca he estado rodeado por tantas personas.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el festival es muy divertido, además no creo que sea peor que hace un año.

— ¿Hace un año?

—En pocas palabras, mientras Mabel se metió en problemas por utilizar la poción de amor de cupido mi tío hizo un globo de mala calidad que aterrorizó a la multitud.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Mabel?

—Ella la utilizo para hacer que Robbie y Tambry se enamoraran, pero eso causo problemas entre todos sus amigos, por suerte al final todo se resolvió.

—Así que por eso Robbie y Tambry comenzaron a salir, ¿pero entonces su amor es falso?

—No precisamente, la pócima de cupido solo dura tres horas, después de eso el amor desaparece, pero solo si el amor es real las personas afectadas seguirán juntas.

— ¿Y es la misma pócima que exponen en la cabaña del misterio?

—Si te soy sincero, no, la verdadera pócima la deseche hace tiempo y la reemplace con dulce de fresa en polvo, solo en caso de que a Mabel se le ocurra volver a jugar a cupido, pero no se lo digas o enloquecerá.

Un gran bullicio comenzó a escucharse del otro lado de la puerta, segundos después el timbre sonó, los Loud habían llegado, Mabel bajó por las escaleras y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a sus amigos.

—Vaya, chicos, se ven geniales —dijo Mabel al verlos, todos traían puestos una mezcla de conjuntos especialmente hechos para la ocasión por Leni, sin embargo el que llamó la atención de Dipper fue uno en específico, aquel que portaba Lynn: Un pantalón acampanado, una playera suelta color morada que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, el cual se notaba muy trabajado gracias al intenso entrenamiento que realizaba; un chaleco color naranja y una cinta blanca en la cabeza que abrazaba su larga cabellera color castaño. Sin duda algo completamente diferente a la ropa deportiva que siempre utilizaba.

Sin darse cuenta Dipper quedo anonadado, inerte y con su mirada fija en Lynn, por suerte para él la única que lo notó fue Lori, quien aceleró un poco su paso y discretamente alejó a Dipper de los demás, esto lo sacó de su trance.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lori? —dijo Dipper extrañado por la acción de Lori.

—Dipper, deberías ser más discreto.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Te daré un consejo, no le digas a ninguna de mis hermanas que te gusta Lynn ni tampoco dejes que se den cuenta, no saben guardar secretos de ese tipo.

— ¿¡Cómo sabes que...!?

—Literalmente te quédate como una estatua con tu mirada fija en ella. —Dipper suspiró.

— ¿Fui tan obvio?

—Tuviste suerte de que me diera cuenta antes que Lola o Leni, o si no Lynn y tú estarías pasando por el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, así como habríamos hecho que Pacífica se sintiera mal, ella te gusta, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Cómo sabes que ella también me gusta?

—Creo que es algo obvio, es linda y he notado la forma en la que la miras —Dipper se sonrojó por la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Alguien más aparte de Lori se habrá dado cuenta?—. No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto—.el silencio de Dipper fue más que suficiente para que Lori se diera cuenta del problema del chico—.Sé que esto puede ser confuso para ti, sobre todo el sentir lo mismo por dos chicas y sentirse atrapado por esto.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que estoy sintiendo?

—Dipper, tengo nueve hermanas y un hermano, además soy la mayor ¿A quién crees que recurren cada que necesitan un consejo?, Literalmente he escuchado tu situación varias veces en más de una de mis hermanas, así que si necesitas hablar o un consejo puedes hacerlo conmigo, también puedes hablar con Lincoln, él es bueno escuchando y puede más o menos guardar el secreto, pero no sigas sus consejos.

—Dipper, Lori, ¿Dónde están? Debemos irnos —Mabel ingresó al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos y quedo extrañada al verlos juntos, en todo el verano rara vez los había visto juntos—.¿Que están haciendo aquí?

—Ayer por la noche escuché unos ruidos extraños y Dipper me está explicando que pudo haber sido.

—Como sea, debemos irnos, ya todos están en la Van.

Lori y Dipper siguieron a Mabel hasta la van, donde una vez dentro avanzaron con dirección al festival.

— ¡Esperen! —al escuchar esto la van frenó de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mabel?

—Olvide algo —Dijo a su hermano para luego bajar rápidamente de la van y regresar a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro se dirigió al museo del misterio al área de los gemelos misterio. Recorrió los cortos pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde se exponía aquella pócima de amor que exactamente hace un año les había causado muchos problemas. Después de tomarla, con una sonrisa de satisfacción la ocultó en su bolsillo para luego dirigirse de vuelta con sus amigos, pero fue interceptada por Hannah y pato. Ambas mascotas miraban fijamente hacia su dirección.

—No me miren así, tanto Dipper como Pacífica necesitan un empujón para expresar sus sentimientos y yo les daré ese empujoncito, además no olviden que están viendo a la mejor casamentera de Gravity Falls, se lo que hago—. Mabel continuó su camino a la van, mientras las dos mascotas continuaron con su vista perdida en aquel unicornio hecho de maíz que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, el cual no duraría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Conforme se acercaban a su destino era mayor la cantidad de autos, de gente a pie y de globos aerostáticos que se dirigían a un lugar en común. Al verse detenidos completamente tuvieron que bajar y continuar a pie. Caminaron una distancia considerable pero finalmente llegaron a su destino. En el lugar ya los esperaba Wendy en compañía de Tambry, Nate y Lee; todos ellos tratando de ocultar comida en el cuerpo de Thompson.

—Chicos, por aquí —dijo la pelirroja mientras pegaba una bolsa de papas en el pecho de su amigo—.Listo, ¿Creen que el guardia lo note?

—Literalmente puedo distinguir la comida desde aquí —dijo Lori al ver el extraño bulto en la espalda de Thomson—.déjennos ayudar.

— ¿Sabes ocultar comida?

—Chicas, ya saben qué hacer —a la orden todos los Loud tomaron la comida y la ocultaron por casi cualquier parte del cuerpo de Thompson de tal manera que esa casi imperceptible.

—Vaya, eso fue increíble —dijo Nate al observar la forma con la que la comida fue oculta. Era prácticamente imperceptible—. ¿Cómo aprendieron a hacer eso?

—Cuando tienes 10 hermanas aprendes muchos trucos para meter comida a cualquier lugar. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto gastaríamos en puras golosinas en el cine?

—Eso es increíble —dijo Soos. Quien recién llegaba después de su pequeña odisea por llegar y encontrar un lugar para estacionarse. También lo acompañaba Melody y los patriarcas Loud, a quienes Soos había encontrado en el estacionamiento—.pero no era necesario hacer todo eso, ya está permitido meter comida al festival.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Tambry con sorpresa, todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Wendy.

—No me miren a mí, yo no lo sabía.

—Es por eso que Soos y yo empacamos todo esto —Comentó Melody mientras cargaba una gran hielera que contenía todo lo necesario para realizar un día de campo.

—No deberías cargar eso, déjame ayudarte —Soos tomó la hielera con prisa—.no deberías hacer este tipo de esfuerzos, no es bueno para él bebe.

—Tranquilo, Soos, puedo hacerlo, no debes ser sobreprotector.

—Pero….

—Soos, estoy bien, confía en mí.

—Yo…Lo siento, es solo que esto es nuevo para mí.

—Que tierno —Mencionó Rita—.me recordó a lo sobreprotector que es Lynn cuando estoy embarazada.

—No tan sobreprotector —se defendió el patriarca.

—Lynn, lo eres.

—Menciona una sola vez.

— Veamos, esta esa vez que escondiste las llaves del auto para que no fuera a trabajar cuando estaba embarazada de Lori; La vez que quitaste una película cómica porque creías que reír demasiado era dañino cuando estaba embarazada de Luan; La vez que querías hacías el triple de comida cuando estaba embarazada de las gemelas; y la más reciente, cuando hacías que los chicos me cargaran a prácticamente a cualquier cosa porque creías que caminar era dañino para Lily.

—Hey, dije solo una —dijo Lynn.

—Lo que quiero decir es, sé que es algo nuevo y aterrador —dijo Rita hacia Soos—.pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, por todo lo que me han contado los chicos sobre ti sé que serás un buen padre, no tienes nada que temer, además si necesitas un consejo te podemos ayudar —estas palabras tranquilizaron los nervios de Soos.

—Chico, es Luna —dijo Lori con celular en mano—. Debemos verla frente a la entrada —.todo el grupo tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron frente a la entrada donde Luna y Robbie los esperaban. Mientras Wendy y sus amigos se reunieron con Robbie los Loud y los integrantes de la cabaña del misterio se dirigieron con Luna.

— ¡Chicos! Qué bueno que llegaron, ya casi es hora de la apertura.

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada, cariño —dijo su madre.

— ¿No falta una hora? —dijo Lola al ver su reloj

—Tienes razón, lo siento es solo que estoy tan emocionada que siento que voy a explotar.

—Lo harás genial —dijo Luan—. Solo debes hacer lo que siempre haces.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste estas entradas? —preguntó Dipper—.crei que se habían agotado desde el primer día.

—El staff nos las dio por ser quienes abriremos el concierto.

—Luna, debemos irnos —le dijo Robbie.

—El deber me llama, los veré después de mi presentación —Luna estaba por retirarse.

— ¿No olvidas algo, Luna? —le recordó Dipper.

— ¡Cierto! —Luna les dio a sus amigos una pulsera a cada uno—. Estas son sus entradas, pero con ellas también pueden entrar a la zona vip frente al escenario, nos veremos dentro —Luna se reunió a Robbie y regresaron al festival mientras todos los chicos se reunían al exterior.

—Bien, creo que es momento de entrar.

—Eh, Dipper…. —dijo Pacífica mientras señalaba a un lugar cercano, al voltear Dipper observo que ahí se encontraba Preston hablando por teléfono mientras sostenía una botella de agua importada. Dipper estaba confundido, nunca creyó verlo en un evento similar a esto, pero lo más extraño fue que al terminar de hablar se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, por la mirada y sonrisa maliciosa que tenía era obvio que no planeaba nada bueno—. ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?

—No lo sé, pero dudo que solo venga al festival —Preston llegó al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, quienes estaba a la espera de cualquier cosa.

—Veo que ahora asistes a este tipo de eventos de baja categoría, Pacífica, me sorprende ver lo bajo que has caído.

—Wow, no sé cómo tomar ese comentario viniendo de un hombre que tuvo que rebajarse a nuestro nivel para asistir al mismo evento —este comentario borró momentáneamente la sonrisa de Preston, pero pudo mantener la compostura.

— ¿Que estas tramando, Preston?

—Solo vengo por trabajo, Dipper, no me rebajaría a su nivel solo para venir a un evento como este y convivir con gente tan… —Preston no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar de hablar. Un sujeto empujó a Preston y lo hizo caer mientras derramaba su bebida sobre él, atrayendo la mirada curiosidad de toda la gente cercana. Los chicos, al igual que prácticamente todos los presentes, ni siquiera trataron de ocultar sus risas. Preston se levantó furioso.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, idiota!? ¿¡Acaso no sabe quién soy!? —Preston reclamó al sujeto que lo derribó mientras le arrojaba su botella de agua, pero este ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo siguió caminando en dirección de la entrada del festival con la mirada perdida y su erróneo andar, empujando a la gente que se interponía en su camino—.Malditos drogadictos, ya me encargaré de él después, si me disculpan me tengo que ir, disfruten el festival, estoy seguro que nunca lo olvidarán—.Preston se restiró del lugar sin más.

— ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?

—No le hagan caso —dijo Pacifica para todos—. Preston siempre me decía que si dices alguna frase amenazadora o confusa de forma sería dejarías a tu contrincante inquieto y esperando que algo ocurriera, yo lo hacía mucho en los certámenes de belleza, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

—Me preocupa más que mencionó que vino por trabajo, ¿Qué podría estar tramando?

—Tranquilo, Dipper, no creo que sea peor que lo del spa.

—No sé, no confío en nada que tenga que ver con…..

Un gran bullicio acompañado de una gran cantidad de gritos de terror comenzaron a sonar a las cercanías. Al voltear hacia la fuente de esto volvieron a ver al mismo sujeto que había derribado a Preston, esta vez mordiendo el antebrazo de uno de los oficiales. El oficial gritaba de dolor mientras golpeaba al sujeto que parecía no sentir dolor alguno como para soltar su mordida, un segundo oficial tomó al atacante por el cuello y logró liberar a su compañero, pero aquel sujeto trató de atacarlo también fue necesaria la intervención de dos oficiales más para contenerlo, luego observaron como el atacante era llevado lejos del lugar mientras el oficial herido se dirigía al área médica.

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Luan con confusión.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que investigue —Dipper se dirigía hacia donde había ocurrido el incidente, pero fue detenido por su hermana.

—A donde crees que vas, ¿Acaso piensas abandonarnos?

—Yo solo…

—Mabel tiene razón, no tienes nada que ver con lo que acaba de suceder —secundó Pacífica.

—Además la seguridad del evento parece ser lo suficientemente eficiente para manejar esta u otras situaciones que se lleguen a presentar —dijo Lisa.

—Creo que tienen razón, será mejor que entremos al festival.

Los chicos se apresuraron a entrar al festival. Cuando observaron todo lo que este les ofrecía quedaron sorprendidos por todas las opciones. Sin duda todo era mejor que el año pasado. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Pacífica no tenía palabras para lo que veía. Sus padres hablaban pestes de este tipo de eventos y por qué no eran de su categoría, pero todo esto era completamente diferente, el ambiente y el lugar era increíble.

Los chicos estuvieron juntos hasta llegar al mapa del lugar en busca de información, y después de ver quería hacer cada quien se separaron, algunos decidieron ir solos y otros acompañados.

* * *

— ¡Una orden de papas con chili! —Mabel recibió su orden y después de pagarla procedió a ir a una de las mesas para ejecutar su plan. De su bolsillo sacó el frasco que contenía la pócima de amor que habían obtenido de la exposición de los gemelos misterio, misma que hace un año utilizó para unir a Robbie con Tambry, y aunque al inicio esto causo algunos problemas al final obtuvo buenos resultados, terminando en una relación estable entre los chicos aun cuando el efecto de la pócima desapareció. Ese pequeño evento demostró que era una experta casamentera, así que no habría problema si le daba un pequeño empujón a su hermano para que expresara sus sentimientos por Pacífica.

Mabel tomó el frasco con la poción y la vertió sobre el chili, paso siguiente comenzó a revolverlo con el fin de hacerla lo menos visible posible, ya que Dipper podría darse cuenta y arruinaría su plan.

—Ya está, ahora solo me falta encontrar a Dipper y Pacifica para que coman esto y ¡Boom!, que el amor florezca.

—Veo que decidiste hacer caso omiso a al consejo que te di durante el superhalloween sobre no entrometerte en la vida amorosa de Dipper —Mabel se sorprendió sobre la repentina aparición de Lisa, sin embargo trato de no verse sospechosa.

—N…no se de lo que hablas, no estoy tratando de hechizar a nadie ni nada de eso —claramente había fracasado, además, el haber dejado el frasco de la pócima sobre la mesa no ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Si utilizas la pócima no sería un amor falso?

—Su efecto solo dura tres horas, después de eso seguirán juntos solo si su amor es real, y lo que siente Dipper por Pacífica lo es.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si el actuar de Dipper no es por timidez, sino por duda o simplemente un desbalance hormonal?

—En ese caso todo volverá a la normalidad y nadie saldrá lastimado.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que Dipper y Pacífica podrán tener una buena amistad después de haber actuado como enamorados? ¿O que esto podría afectar la relación de Dipper con otras mujeres?

— ¿Qué otras mujeres? Después de Wendy Dipper no ha mostrado enamoramiento por otras chicas aparte de Pacífica, ellos son el uno para el otro, veras que después de que el efecto de la pócima desaparezca ellos seguirán juntos —Lisa se dio cuenta de varias cosas, no solo de que sería imposible quitarle esa loca idea de "ayudar" a Dipper y Pacífica, tampoco está al tanto de los sentimientos de Dipper por Lynn, al parecer Mabel no era tan buena como ella creía, o lo estaba ignorando a propósito, aun así Lisa dejó que Mabel continuara con su plan, no por que estuviera de acuerdo, y no solo porque había caído en cuenta que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, sino porque al estar observando el frasco de la pócima notó que este era dulce de fresa—.¿Piensas delatarme?

—No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que entrometerme en simples trivialidades adolescentes, solo vine a hacerte una advertencia sobre todos los sucesos que puedes desencadenar con tu decisión.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, soy una experta en esto —Lisa no dijo nada, sabía que de seguir discutiendo tendría el mismo resultado que si tratara de explicarle a Leni como funcionaba la aspiradora, así que simplemente se alejó, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como darse una vuelta por el área médica para observa a aquel sujeto que había atacado al guardia, el saber sobre bajo efectos de que droga se encontraba era interesante—.ahora que Lisa se fue es momento de llevar a cabo mi plan, solo necesito encontrar a Dipper y a Pacífica—.Mabel observó a los alrededores, pero los grandes tumultos de gente le impedían distinguir a su objetivo, así que después de esperar por un largo tiempo decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y buscarlos.

* * *

— ¿Este es el problemático? —Dijo el oficial mientras observaba a aquel sujeto de piel pálida, quien se encontraba amarrado a una mesa, amordazado y aparentemente sedado.

—En cuanto lo encerramos con los demás revoltosos los atacó, mordiendo a dos de ellos que ya están siendo atendidos en el área médica, fue necesaria la ayuda de dos agentes para ponerlo a dormir.

— ¿Ya descubrieron que droga utilizó?

—Hicimos una prueba rápida pero dio negativo, tomamos algunas muestras y los médicos la están analizando y…..

—Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Los oficiales voltearon hacia el oficial que dijo estas palabras. Ahí observaron al oficial que había sido atacado en la entrada. Su brazo se encontraba vendado pero era notable la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo por el color en el que la venda se teñía lentamente.

— ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

—Estoy listo…..para regresar a mi puesto —el oficial trastabilló pero logró evitar caer.

—Tú deberías estar en camino al hospital para que te operen ese brazo.

—No señor….yo debo proteger… —el oficial cayó, por suerte para él había un oficial cercano que logró sostenerlo. El oficial regresó en sí y trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue llevado a una banca cercana donde se sentó.

—No estás en condición de hacerlo, llamaré a una unidad para que te lleve al hospital, espera aquí y que no se te ocurra irte —el otro oficial salió del lugar con radio en mano.

—Debo darte crédito por querer regresar, la mayoría de nosotros nos habríamos ido por menos de lo que te paso a ti, pero el capitán tiene razón, no estás en condición de trabajar —al voltear el oficial se encontró con su compañero con el que había sido puesto para cuidar la entrada.

—Yo….lo sé, pero honestamente no sé lo que estoy haciendo…..no puedo pensar bien…..tengo dolores de cabeza…mareos y sobre todo…tengo mucha hambre.

—Supongo que comer algo no te haría mal, ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? —el oficial no obtuvo respuesta, solo observó a su compañero salivando en exceso mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

—Y bien, Lincoln, ¿Qué te parece el festival? ¿Es mejor que los que se hacen en Royal Woods?

Lincoln no podía negarlo. En Royal Wood había varios festivales, pero todos y cada uno palidecían frente al festival Woodstick. Aquí la cantidad de gente no sólo era mayor, también el festival contaba con el triple de atracciones, había una sección para los más jóvenes, un área de comida extensa y como olvidar los numerosos globos aerostáticos que inundaban el cielo.

—Debo admitirlo, es mejor que cualquiera al que haya visto en Royal Woods, los chicos en Royal Woods se pondrán celosos.

—Deberías enviarle a Clyde una foto del puesto de antigüedades, será divertido ver su reacción.

—Voy un paso adelante —Lincoln introdujo su mano en el bolsillo para mostrarle la foto que había tomado anteriormente, pero en este encontró otra de estas pequeñas cartas que había recibido en el pasado, su fuente aún era un misterio—. Oye Dipper, había algo que quería preguntarte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Tú sabes algo de estas cartas? —al dársela a Dipper este la reconoció inmediatamente. Era una de las cartas que acostumbraba enviar Mabel a los chicos de su interés, y al parecer Lincoln había entrado a este grupo. En otras circunstancias Dipper le habría dicho el origen de las cartas, pero si algo le había dejado su experiencia con Cupido hace un año era que no debía entrometerse en la vida amorosa de los demás.

—Al parecer tienes una admiradora secreta en el pueblo.

—Eso parece, pero si te soy honesto ha comenzado a volverse algo molesto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Al principio era genial tener una admiradora secreta, me recordó mucho a lo que ocurrió cuando creímos que una carta firmada como L. Loud era para alguna de mis hermanas o para mí, y cuando recibí la primera carta en el pueblo fue genial, pero ahora recibo una prácticamente diario, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es evitar que alguna de mis hermanas se den cuenta de ellas?, si lo hicieran literalmente pondrán de cabeza el pueblo solo para buscar a quien me las envía, además estoy pensando que todo esto es una broma de un duende o de alguna criatura del pueblo.

— ¿Por qué crees que se puede tratar de una criatura y no de una chica a quien le gustas?

—Has vista las cartas —Lincoln se la dio a Dipper y este la leyó, "¿Te parezco linda? Si, Definitivamente, Absolutamente", sin duda era el estilo de Mabel—.y esta es una de las más normales, hay otras que carecen de sentido—.Lincoln volvió a guardar la carta.

Si Lincoln había aprendido algo tras leer ese extraño diario que tenía en su poder era que todo tiene una explicación, por más extraña que fuera, así que las guardaba con la esperanza de que en estas hubiera algún mensaje oculto o algo así, por su parte, Dipper observó la reacción de Lincoln a esas cartas, sabía que su hermana solía exagerar con estas cosas, pero al parecer ya estaba entrando a esa etapa donde pasa de ser "tierna" a molesta e incluso parecer una acosadora, ¿Sería conveniente decirle la verdad?, no quería entrometerse en la vida de los demás pero esto podría ser problemático para ambos chicos, no, lo mejor sería hablar con Mabel sobre su actuar, de nuevo, y explicarle que consecuencias le traerían esto si no se detenía, de nuevo.

— ¡Dipper! —este volteó hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, ahí observó a Pacífica acercándose rápidamente. Por la expresión del rostro se podía decir que estaba pasando por el mejor día de su vida.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Dipper?, te estuve buscando por todos lados, tienes que ver esto —Pacífica le mostró su hombro izquierdo, donde tenía el tatuaje de una llama— ¿Qué te parece?

—Es genial, ¿Dónde te lo hiciste?

—En una carpa de tatuajes temporales cerca de aquí.

— ¿Temporales?, no hay ninguna carpa de tatuajes temporales en el festival.

—Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que este tatuaje es...?

— ¡Caíste!

— ¡Eres el peor! —a la par de unas pequeñas risas, Pacífica tomó la gorra de Dipper y la jalo hacia abajo tapando el rostro del chico, este solo reía mientras reacomodaba su gorra.

—En fin, descubrí que hay un área de árcades ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato? podríamos finalmente quién es mejor en Fight Fighters.

—Suena bien, pero te advierto que resta vez no te tendré piedad, ¿Vienes Lincoln?

— ¿Porque una llama? —desde que vio el tatuaje de Pacífica no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, este le pareció extremadamente familiar.

—Es el símbolo que me representa en el zodiaco de Bill.

—Pacífica, no creo que Dipper sepa sobre el zodiaco.

—Si se sobre él—.ahora recordaba donde lo había visto—. si mal no recuerdo es un símbolo relacionado a Bill Clave que fue creado por las antiguos nativos de Gravity Falls, si las personas relacionadas a los símbolos que se encuentran en el zodiaco se toman de las manos, podrán crear una fuerza de luz que derrote a Bill—.Ok, era suficiente, era casi imposible que Lincoln supiera todo eso. Dipper nunca le había hablado del zodiaco y era casi imposible que alguien le contara de él, ya que muy pocas personas en el pueblo lo conocían y se atreverían a hablar de él con alguien no nativo del pueblo, y muchas menos sabían su significado, tal vez era hora de confrontarlo finalmente.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Yo….

— ¡Chicos!, los estuve buscando por todos lados —Mabel, al ver a Dipper y Pacífica juntos no perdió la oportunidad y se decidió a llevar a cabo su plan en ese instante, pero al acercarse notó que con ellos también se encontraba Lincoln, era perfecto, podría aprovechar para averiguar si todas sus cartas habían surgido efecto—.tienen que probar esto, son una locura.

—Se ven deliciosas —Lincoln no pudo evitar salivar.

—Adelante, tienen un ingrediente secreto que te encantará —Mabel le guiño un ojo, pero Lincoln ni siquiera lo notó.

— ¡Dipper! ¿Dónde estabas? te estuve buscando por todos lados —la Loud deportista que recién había encontrado a su amigo tomó del brazo a Dipper y lo comenzó a llevarlo consigo—.descubrí que hay un área de juegos de destreza dentro del festival, es hora de saber finalmente quién es el mejor.

— ¡Espera! —Intervino Mabel al observar que su plan corría peligro—. ¿A dónde creen que van?.

—Iremos a...de lujo, papas.

— ¡Espera! —Mabel no pudo evitar que Lynn tomara un puño de papas y los introdujera en su boca, Mientras la veía masticar comenzó a planear si siguiente movimiento, su primer paso era hacer que Lynn viera a cualquier persona menos a su hermano, con suerte podría hacer que Dipper comiera de las papas antes de que descubriera lo que estaba...—.saben bien, pero ese toque a fresa esta de mas—.al escuchar eso Dipper tomó un par de papas con salsa y la comió, el sabor era inconfundible, dulce de fresa, no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tomó las papas y se las dio a Lincoln para luego tomar a su hermana y aislarla del grupo.

—Ya notaste lo bien que se ve Pacífica —ahora que su hermano había comido las papas era su oportunidad.

—Así que las papas tienen un toque a fresa, ¿Que estabas planeando exactamente?

—No lo entiendo, comiste las papas, deberías estar enamorado de...

—Antes de que te lo preguntes, si, cambie la poción de amor de cupido por uno de tus caramelos en polvo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque hiciste eso?

—Solo en caso de que se te ocurriera hacer una locura como esta.

—Yo solo...

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no te metas en la vida amorosa de los demás.

—Yo solo trataba de ayudarte a expresar tus sentimientos, sé que eres tímido y….

—Mabel, no necesito tu ayuda, debo aclarar algunas cosas por mí mismo.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte, recuerda lo que hice por Robbie y Tambry, o Soos y Melody.

—Mabel, Soos pudo hablar con Melody cuando dejó de seguir tus consejos y comenzó a actuar como si mismo, y lo de Robbie solo fue un golpe de suerte.

—Yo...

—Mabel, por favor déjalo así, no me causes problemas, al menos no hoy, y por cierto, Lincoln está empezando a hartarse de las cartas que le envías de forma anónima, deberías arreglar tus propios problemas antes de meteré en la vida de los demás —Al ver el rostro desanimado de su hermana cayó en cuenta ¿Porque le había dicho eso? O más bien, ¿Por qué lo había dicho de esa forma, podría haberlo dicho de una mejor manera.—.Mabel, yo...

—Dipper —la voz de Lynn llamó su atención. Al voltear observó hacia donde ella señalaba, observando que ahí se encontraba Preston, hablando por teléfono. Dipper y Mabel se reagruparon con sus amigos.

—Sin duda tiene algo entre manos, ¿Pero qué? —Pacífica conocía muy bien a su padre como para saber cuándo estaba tramando algo malo.

—No lo sé, pero haré que me lo diga —Lynn estaba por confrontar a Preston pero Pacífica la detuvo.

—Déjalo así, será mejor que disfrutemos el día aunque él esté aquí.

—Pacífica tiene razón, será mejor no meternos en problemas, aun cuando es claro que algo está mal.

—En ese caso vamos, Dipper —Lynn volvió a tomar a Dipper, pero esa vez de la mano—.tenemos un desempate pendiente.

—Espera —Pacífica tomó de la otra mano a Dipper impidiendo que Lynn se lo llevara—. Dipper y yo iríamos a...

 _"Su atención a todos los asistentes al festival, en cinco minutos se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de apertura del festival, les recomendamos dirigirse al escenario principal"._

—Será mejor que vayamos para ver a Luna tocar —Dijo Dipper a la par que liberaba sus ahora sudorosas manos del agarre de las chicas—.¿Vienes. Mabel?—.ella no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar. Por su mirada era obvio que las palabras dichas por su hermano fueron muy dolorosas, sin duda Dipper debía una muy gran disculpa.

* * *

Después de cruzar prácticamente todo el festival, Lisa finalmente llegó al área de seguridad donde posiblemente tendrían arrestado a aquel sujeto que había atacado al oficial en la entrada. Su plan era simple: fingir estar perdida y cuando los oficiales se distrajeran buscando a sus padres obtendría una muestra de sangre. Al acercarse a la entrada observó que había un grupo de cinco policías bloqueando la entrada, mientes que alrededor había un considerable grupo de curiosos que fueron atraídos por el bullicio.

—Por favor dime que no eres la responsable de lo que sea que esté ocurriendo ahí adentro —Lisa reconocería esa voz inexpresiva en cualquier lugar.

—Powers, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mis contactos me informaron que había disturbios en el área y vine a investigar.

—Creí que les habían dado el día libre.

—Pese a que se nos dio a toda la sociedad del ojo segado el día libre para disfrutar el festival, Trigger, yo y un pequeño grupo decidimos venir a vigilar el festival, si algo hemos aprendido de nuestra estancia en Gravity Falls en que las cosas extrañas pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento, así que lo mejor es estar listos para actuar en caso de que algo suceda.

—Supongo que algo como lo de ahí adentro —Lisa señaló el área de seguridad.

—Según unos reportes trajeron a un chico aparentemente drogado que atacó a varias personas, al parecer acaba de comenzar una revuelta junto con todos los que estaba ahí adentro, pero honestamente creo que se trata de algo más.

—Será mejor que investiguemos.

—Nosotros investigaremos, lo mejor será que no te entrometas...

 _"Su atención a todos los asistentes al festival, en cinco minutos se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de apertura del festival, les recomendamos dirigirse al escenario principal"._

—...además tienes una apertura a la cual asistir, si mal no recuerdo tu hermana abrirá el festival.

—Si me disculpan tengo que irme, solo una cosa más, me gustaría que en cuanto sepan la procedencia del estupefacientes que introdujo ese chico a su sistema me lo hagan saber.

—Lo siento, eso será clasificado —Powers y Trigger se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al área de seguridad.

—Rayos, yo quería estar en la inauguración del festival.

—Tranquilo, Trigger, si nos damos prisa aún podemos llegar, además quiero ver a esa chica Loud, dicen que es toda una prodigio.

* * *

— _"Dime el estado del plan"_.

—Todo está listo, solo debemos esperar a que inicie la inauguración.

— _"¿Y qué hay de los Pines?"_

—Los tengo en frente a mí, están en compañía de dos de los chicos Loud y de pacífica, pero Mabel y Dipper se separaron un poco del grupo, parecen estar discutiendo.

— _"¿Estarán frente al escenario cuando todo ocurra?"_

—Ya me encargué de eso, tuve que pagar varias entradas al área vip y dárselas como "cortesías" a la chica que abrirá el concierto para que se las hiciera llegar, estarán frente al escenario cuando ocurra lo que sea que planeas.

— _"Ya está ocurriendo, te recomiendo no acercarte al área de seguridad"_

 _"Su atención a todos los asistentes al festival, en cinco minutos se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de apertura del festival, les recomendamos dirigirse al escenario principal"._

—Esa es mi señal para dirigirme a mi puesto.

—" _Asegúrate de que todo salga bien, recuerda que esta es tu última oportunidad, si fallas morir desollado vivo será el menor de tus problemas_ ".

Preston colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a las afueras del festival. Debía estar listo para llevar a cabo la última parte de su plan, de lo contrario podía irse despidiendo de este mundo.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede ahí adentro?

—Es una locura, todos los prisioneros se tornaron de una forma violenta, uno de ellos incluso intento morderme, tuvimos que salir de ahí y encerrarlos, pero ahora tratan de escapar.

— ¿Alguien sabe porque comenzaron a actuar así?

—No señor, al principio solo era uno, pero después varios más comenzaron a actuar violentos atacando a cualquiera, creemos que pudo haber sido causado por una nueva droga, así que enviamos a uno de esos sujetos al área médica para que le hicieran un antidoping, pero después de eso no hemos sabido nada.

—Todo esto me resulta sospechoso.

—Y familiar.

—Concuerdo contigo, Trigger.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer, señor?

—Trigger y yo entraremos, debo saber qué ocurre.

— ¿Está seguro de eso? Uno de nuestros hombres entró hace cinco minutos y no hemos sabido nada de él, tememos lo peor.

—Que tus chicos formen un cerco alrededor para evitar que alguno escape, nosotros entraremos —todos los oficiales se colocaron en posición mientras Powers y Trigger se preparaban para entrar.

—"Atención a todas las unidades, se reportan disturbios en el área médica, los oficiales cercanos asistan al lugar inmediatamente" —Al escuchar esto la mitad del grupo de oficiales fueron enviados hacia el área médica mientras el resto se quedaron a brindar apoyo.

Powers y Trigger abrieron la puerta y se dispusieron a entrar, pero antes de siquiera poder poner un pie dentro fueron atacador por un grupo de cinco sujetos que rápidamente se lanzaron hacia ellos. Powers y Trigger trataron de repelerlos pero rápidamente salían más personas de dentro del área de seguridad y comenzaban a atacar a todo el que estuviera a su alcance.

—No puede ser, no otra vez —Power sacó su comunicador y rápidamente dio el aviso de la situación a la que se enfrentaban—. Atención a todos los miembros de la sociedad del ojo segado, evacuen a todos los civiles del festival inmediatamente, nos enfrentamos a un ataque de...—.esas fueron las últimas palabras que los miembros de la sociedad escucharon de su jefe.

* * *

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la comida del festival era muy buena, mucho mejor que la que servían en algunos de esos lujosos restaurantes en los que había comido. Tal vez sería buena idea regresar ahí adentro por otra orden de Chili dogs, pero sabía que no podía o de lo contrario quedaría encerrada con toda esa gente, debía ser paciente. Le dio el último bocado a su chili dog cuando los gritos comenzaron, esa era la señal que esperaba. Se ocultó tras un árbol donde se encontraba una pequeña laptop con la que podía observar todo lo que ocurría y esperó.

Las órdenes de su jefe eran simples, deja que salgan algunas personas, ellos expandirán la noticia, así que eso hizo. Observó los tumultos de gente escapando por las salidas y cuando habían escapado las suficientes personas fue el momento de cerrarlas. Observar a la gente perder la esperanza de un escape era un deleite para Preston. La sensación que obtenía era similar a la misma que obtenía al humillar a alguna persona, se sentía poderoso.

Preston continuó con su labor hasta que en una de las cámaras observó a Pacífica en compañía de todos sus amigos, con excepción de Dipper y Wendy quienes al parecer no los acompañaban. Todos se notaban asustados y corrían con desesperación en dirección a la salida cercana en la que casualmente se encontraba Preston. Al parecer el destino le sonrió esta vez y colocó a todos sus enemigos en un solo lugar en el momento indicado. Preston espero haya el último minuto y cuando vio que los chicos estaba por escapar cerró la puerta. Preston no podía describir la satisfacción que todo esto le produjo y hubiera esperado a ver el final de los chicos para aumentar su satisfacción, pero su labor había terminado, así que se retiró a su cabaña en el bosque, debía ver los noticieros para ver si su plan había funcionado.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica, Lincoln y Lynn llegaron al área VIP justo a tiempo, el show estaba por empezar, ahí encontraron a todos los Loud, incluyendo a los patriarcas de la familia, a quienes raramente veían, a Soos, Melody, Wendy y todos sus amigos.

— ¡ESTÁN TODOS LISTOS! — A la voz de cupido, el anfitrión del festival este año, todos soltaron un gran bullicio—. ¡A llegado la hora que todos habían estado esperando!—. En la mitad del escenario fue colocada la estatura de papel mache con forma del globo que el tío Stan había creado hace un año. Cupido tomó una antorcha y le prendió fuego mientras todos en el público aplaudían.

—Porque están quemando una estatua del señor misterio —Pregunto Lana.

—Hace un año el tio Stan creyó que sería buena idea atraer a los asistentes del festival a la cabaña del misterio través de un globo temático con forma de su rostro, el globo terminó estrellándose, además la frase "yo como niños" no ayudo mucho —cuando la estatura fue reducida a cenizas fue momento de inicial el show, cupido se acercó a la parte del escenario más cercana al público.

— ¡Ahora es momento de empezar! y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con una joven promesa de tan sólo quince años de edad ha logrado poner algunas de sus canciones como Tendencia en algunos foros de música, tal vez muchos la conozcan como Lulú, aquella chica que volteo de cabeza el escenario de ese show que ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar, directamente desde Royal Woods, Michigan, acompañada por Robbie V y las tumbas, ella es ¡LUNA LOUD!

Entre aplausos y ovaciones, Luna entró rápidamente y tomó el micrófono que se encontraba ahí mientras Robbie y su banda se colocaban en posición.

— ¡Cómo estás, Gravity Falls! —la gente respondió con un gran grito eufórico.

Desde que comenzó con su afición por la música había fantaseado con este momento y hoy finalmente había llegado. Todo su esfuerzo, caídas, triunfos y sacrificios habían rendido frutos. Este era su momento.

Luna cruzó miradas con Robbie y le dio la señal, era hora de comenzar. Se acercó al micrófono del centro que estaba siendo iluminado por un reflector puesto especialmente para ella, nuevamente dio una mirada a todo el público que la rodeaba, tomó su guitarra con firmeza y...

—Lamento interrumpirlos —dijo cupido mientras regresaba al escenario con micrófono en mano, su voz era más seria a comparación de la voz energética con la que solía hablar—.Acaba de serme entregado este mensaje proveniente de los organizadores del festival, la cual dice que por cuestiones de seguridad se les pide a todos los asistentes salir del festival de manera ordenada, repito, por su seguridad deben abandonar el festival.

Rápidamente comenzaron a escucharse murmuros por todo el lugar. La gente se encontraba confundida porque se les pedía hacer. Nadie entendía que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Cupido?

—Te seré sincero, Luna, no lo sé, simplemente me dijeron que debía avisar a todos que evacuaran.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—No dieron razones, pero por el tono de voz del sujeto que me lo dijo parecía algo serio.

Rápidamente ese murmuró generalizado se convirtió en molestia. Los asistentes coreaban el nombre de Luna y pedían que siguiera el evento, muchos incluso comenzaban a arrojar basura al escenario. Cupido trató de calmar los ánimos pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Aun cuando algunas personas ya se habían comenzado a retirar la molestia del público aun presente continuó en aumento, pero rápidamente se convirtió en confusión al escuchar gente gritar, y esta se convirtió en miedo al observar a un grupo de asistentes siendo atacados por lo que parecía una manada de zombies, los cuales continuaron avanzando en su asedio de atacar a todos los que estuvieran a su alcance.

La gente al ver esto comenzó a correr de manera desenfrenada. Desde el escenario Luna podía observar el caos en el que se había sumido el festival, podía observar gente siendo atacada por zombies, tumultos de personas tratando de escapar y varios asistentes heridos en su intento por escapar. Luna estaba en shock por lo que veía.

— ¡Vamos!, por aquí —la voz de Robbie la sacó de su transe, ambos chicos saltaron del escenario hacia la zona VIP donde se encontraban todos sus conocidos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Pregunto Robbie a Dipper.

—No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí, síganme.

Dipper guió a sus amigos entre todo el caos. A su paso Dipper observó todo el caos: Gente herida, zombies por todos lados y un caos que no hizo más que traer a Dipper los recuerdos de aquel trágico final del verano de hace un año, pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso, debía salvar a sus amigos.

Dipper guió a sus amigos por los locales de comida en un intento por encontrar una salida rápidamente cuando su camino se vio bloqueado por una considerable cantidad de zombies.

— ¡Todos tras de mí! ¡Ahora! —Dipper tomó su arma de energía y se preparó para pelear, no estaba seguro si podría hacerles frente pero debía intentarlo.

— ¡A un lado, malditos! —gritó Wendy mientras arrojaba un carrito de comidas que ayudó a liberar el camino, luego tomó una sombrilla cercana y con esa comenzó a golpear a los zombies frente a ella para liberar una salida—. ¡No se queden ahí parados, huyan!—.todos hicieron caso, pero al notar que Wendy no los seguía decidió regresar.

— ¡No te dejaré, Wendy!

—Estaré bien, Dipper, tú debes salva a los demás —Pese a no agradarle la idea ella tenía razón, debía salvar a sus amigos.

Dipper continuo guiando a sus amigos hasta que lograron ver una salida a lo lejos, pero antes de siquiera poder pensar en escapar un gran grupo de zombies se encontraba dirigiéndose a la misma dirección. La situación era grave, si ese grupo de zombies lograba salir y llegaba al pueblo podría causar un caos, algo que había estado evitando durante todo el verano.

—Escuchen con atención, quiero que corran a la salida lo más rápido que puedan —sin explicar más, Dipper corrió en dirección contraria a la salida y comenzó a realizar el mayor ruido posible con todos los objetos que encontró. Esto logró atraer a los zombies que se dirigían a la salida, pero también atrajo a zombies cercanos al área—. ¡Váyanse! ¡Ahora!

—No te dejaremos, Dipper —dijo Pacífica.

—Estaré bien, los veo afuera —Dipper se alejó de sus amigos mientras continuaba atrayendo a los zombies.

A nadie le parecía la idea de dejar a Dipper solo, pero decidieron hacerle caso, así que decidieron correr hacia la salida.

Los chicos corrieron rápidamente hacia la salida. Gracias a Dipper su ruta de huida estaba prácticamente vacía. Tras correr algunos metros finalmente estaban cerca de la salida, pero antes de poder escarpar esta fue cerrada súbitamente por el sistema de seguridad, dejando atrapados a todos ellos junto con el 75% de los asistentes al evento.

— No puede ser ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —mientras todos comenzaban a ser víctimas de la desesperación y el miedo Lisa se acercó a la entrada, notando que esta era una cerradura magnética. Rápidamente tomó el arma de energía que le había dado McGucket hace tiempo, le hizo algunas modificaciones y luego la disparó, abriendo la puerta en un instante—.Debemos darnos prisa, no sé por cuánto tiempo se mantendrá abierta—.todos rápidamente salieron y se pusieron a salvo, pero no pudieron evitar mirar hacia atrás, recordando que dos de sus amigos se habían quedado atrás, Dipper y Wendy se habían quedado para darles oportunidad de escapar.

Tal como lo dijo Lisa, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Mientas todos observaban al interior del festival la misma idea rondaba su cabeza cabeza, sus amigos que se habían quedado atrás, y aunque todos querían hacer algo por ellos sabían que solo se pondrían en peligro, sin embargo uno de ellos no se quedaría sin hacer algo. Cuando la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse Lynn presionó los puños y dio un salto, logrando pasar antes de que la puerta quedara sellada.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Lynn? —preguntó Lisa al ver la locura que había cometido su hermana.

—No puedo dejar a Dipper atrás, iré por él.

—Lisa, abre la puerta, Rápido —exigió Lori.

—Olvídalo, es peligroso, yo iré por Dipper, ustedes busquen ayuda —Lynn corrió hacia donde habían visto a Dipper correr por última vez, con un poco de suerte lo encontraría.

— ¡Lisa!

—Lo siento, Lori, pero Lynn tiene razón, es peligroso volver o abrir la puerta, nuestra mejor opción es buscar ayuda.

— ¿Pero quién podría ayudarnos?

—Conozco a alguien —Lisa sacó su comunicador—.supongo que ya estás al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo en el festival.

— _"Ni siquiera necesitas decírmelo, Lisa, puedo ver todo desde el sistema de seguridad, además todo está siendo transmitido en vivo"._

— ¿Tienes un plan?

— _"Por desgracia no, necesito sabes qué tipo de zombies son los que están atacando para poder hacer un plan de contención, también debemos evaluar la situación para ver qué repercusiones tendrá"._

—De acuerdo, regresaré al festival para obtener una muestra.

—" _No es necesario, ya tengo gente ahí dentro, además necesito que tú y tus hermanas permanezcan en la zona para una revisión médica, no podemos dejar que lo que ocurrió en el festival se repita el pueblo, mis chicos ya están reuniendo a la gente que logró salir así que no deberían tardar en llegar donde tu estas"—_ McGucket colgó la llamada y Lisa regreso con su familia.

—Escuchen, tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

—Pero que hay de Lynn, no podemos dejarla ahí.

—Ella estará bien, sabe cuidarse sola.

Un par de oficiales y un pequeño equipo médico llegaron a lugar donde se encontraban los chicos y colocaron una carpa médica en la que comenzaron a revisar a todas las personas cercanas, por suerte para ellos parecía que todo estaba bien, por ahora.

* * *

Toda su vida siempre había girado en torno al ejercicio. Su meta siempre era ser la mejor en cualquier deporte lo que siempre la llevó a probar diferentes disciplinas donde pudiera poner a prueba todas sus habilidades, pero nunca se imaginó que lo haría en un apocalipsis zombie rodeada de muertos vivientes, corriendo entre ellos, esquivando obstáculos y golpeando a los que no podía evadir.

Lynn siguió corriendo y evadiendo a cuanto enemigo pudo hasta llegar al lugar donde vio por última vez a Dipper para luego seguir la ruta en la que él había corrido antes de separarse. Lynn tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Dipper sano y salvo, pero en lugar de eso encontró a un grupo de al menos veinte zombies abalanzándose sobre algo o alguien que aparentemente fue derribado.

—No, no puede ser —sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de pensar en algún plan y con este se abrió paso entre los zombies—. ¡Dipper!—.Lynn llegó hasta el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba en el suelo, solo para darse cuenta que se trataba de otra persona, peor aún, está ya era un zombie, este rápidamente le tomó la mano y trató de morderla, pero un derechazo bien aplicado fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Lynn trató de alejarse rápidamente vuelta y trató de correr pero se vio atrapada por todos los zombies cercanos al área. Todos estos se lanzaron a ella sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Lynn podría hacerle frente a un pequeño grupo pero era consciente que era una pelea pérdida contra el gran grupo que la tenían rodeada. Era consciente que no saldría de ahí pero no de daría por vencida, seguiría peleando hasta que llegara su final.

— ¡Salta hacia tu izquierda! ¡Ahora! —escuchar esa voz robótica la tomó por sorpresa, pero no pensó mucho en hacer lo que está le dijo.

Lynn saltó hacia su derecha para segundos después observar un carrito de comida pasar junto a ella y golpear a un grupo de zombies liberando una salida, ahí se encontró a alguien similar a quien en el pasado la salvo junto a sus hermanas y Dipper del ataque de los gnomos, solo que quien la había salvado ahora era diferente: su altura y su complexión eran menores. Este sujeto rápidamente tomó su pistola de energía y repelió a una considerable cantidad de enemigos, paso siguiente se habría paso hasta Lynn, a quien tomó para rápidamente sacarla de ahí hacia una zona segura detrás de un de locales de venta.

—Gracias por salvarme, de nuevo.

— ¿De nuevo?

—Tu nos salvaste del ataque de los gnomos, ¿Cierto?

—Me confundes con alguien más, soy Tyrone.

—Lynn Loud jr —Lynn extendió su mano, pero Tyrone la ignoró

—Se quién eres, también sé que tú, tu familia y tus amigos salieron sanos y salvos, no debiste volver.

—No podía dejar a... —un grupo de zombies se dieron cuenta de su presencia y comenzaron a acercarse. Tyrone sacó de su gabardina un Bo retráctil con el que logró repelerlos utilizándolo como una lanza. Rápidamente Tyrone guió a Lynn a un área más segura, ahí Tyrone recibió una llamada la cual contestó.

—Escucha, tengo que ir al área de seguridad ya que al parecer ahí comenzó todo esto, hagas lo que hagas no te separes de mí y sigue todas mis órdenes, ¿De acuerdo? —Lynn asintió, Tyrone le dio su Bo—.lo necesitarás más que yo, solo espero sepas usarlo.

—He practicado con él un par de veces, no soy una experta pero puedo pelear con él.

—Eso espero, sígueme —Tyrone y Lynn corrieron por detrás de los locales hasta salir del área, luego decidieron cortar por el área del escenario.

Al llegar al escenario observaron un grupo de zombies bloqueándoles el paso. Lynn estaba por atacar, pero Tyrone la detuvo, para luego guiarla por detrás del escenario hasta un área más tranquila donde los zombies aún no había llegado.

—Pude haber acabado con ellos.

—Lo sé, pero el ruido habría atraído más, lo mejor es evitar la confrontación, ahora sígueme.

Al cruzar el escenario se encontraron con el camino relativamente vacío, solo fue esquivar un par de zombis y pelear un unos más para llegar a un área al área de detención, la cual estaba custodiada por un gran número zombies que merodeaban por todos los alrededores en busca de una víctima a la cual atacar.

— ¿Exactamente que estamos haciendo aquí?

—Según los reportes aquí comenzó toda esta locura, debo investigar qué sucedió para saber cómo actuar.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan precisamente?

—Entraré y buscaré pistas para saber la causa de sus zombificación.

— ¿Zombificación?

—Puede ser por algún virus, una cepa modificada de la rabia, por magia, un hechizo, uno de esos casos extraños casos donde casi no tienen vida pero un poco si u otra razón, y en algunos casos es reversible, si descubro que tipo de zombies son a los que nos enfrentamos podremos hacerle frente de mejor manera, evitar una pandemia e incluso revertir los efectos.

—Si ese es el caso andando.

—No, es demasiado peligroso y no quiero ponerte en peligro, entraré solo.

—Pero... —Tyrone le dio a Lynn un peluche en forma de ardilla.

—Eres buena deportista, así que supongo que podrás arrojar esta ardilla para crearme una distracción.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—Mantente oculta y no llames la atención, a mi señal arroja el juguete.

Tyrone comenzó a moverse sigilosamente hacia la entrada hasta llegar a una buena posición, ahí dio la señal y Lynn lanzó el juguete en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Tyrone.

" _Hola, soy Larry, la ardilla que tiembla, tengo frío, necesito un suéter"_

Todos los zombies fueron atraídos por el ruido del juguete, haciéndolos alejarse de la entrada y permitiendo a Tyrone entrar. El interior del lugar era un desastre, varios escudos antidisturbios yacían tirados por el lugar, algunas tonfas y por supuesto algunos zombies, estos al ver a Tyrone fueron tras él. Tyrone tomó una tonfa del suelo y con unos rápidos y precisos movimientos acabó con sus enemigos, luego continuó con su pequeño camino hasta el área de detención. En la entrada de esta vio el cuerpo de dos oficiales cubiertos de sangre y con lesiones en el rostro. Tyrone tomó se acercó lentamente esperando a que estos se levantaran y atacaran, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que estos no eran zombies, eran policías que habían muerto pisoteados, posiblemente por quienes salieron corriendo del lugar. Tyrone no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquellos oficiales caídos, pero no podía hacer nada por ellos, así que prosiguió su camino al área de detención, la cual estaba completamente vacía, salvo por lo que parecía ser un zombie atado a una mesa: la piel de este era de un color grisáceo más cenizo que los demás, lo que indicaba que había estado zombificado más tiempo que los demás, al parecer había encontrado al paciente cero.

—McGucket, encontré lo que buscábamos, ¿McGucket?, carajo, sin señal —un pequeño ruido proveniente de un casillero cercano puso en alerta a Tyrone, quien se dispuso a investigar—.no soy una de esas cosas, puedo ayudarte—.dijo con la vaga esperanza de que se tratara de un sobreviviente, pero al no recibir respuesta tomó su tonfa y se acercó lentamente.

Tomó la manija del casillero y lentamente lo comenzó a abrir, solo para ser recibido por varios objetos de limpieza que fueron movidos por un pequeño ratón. Tyrone se dio vuelta para continuar con su misión pero fue atrapado por el abrazo de un zombie que terminó derribándolo. Por desgracia para Tyrone, antes de que su enemigo fuera zombie era alguien que gustaba de ejercitarse, lo que combinado con su altura hacía que escapar de su agarre fuera una hazaña casi imposible. Tyrone era incapaz de utilizar su tonfa o siquiera moverse pero era capaz de esquivar las mordidas que este le lanzaba hacia el rostro. Tyrone fue lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar los ataques hasta que el zombie fue golpeado en la nuca con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, solo así Tyrone pudo escapar.

—Supongo que McGucket te envió —El agente Powers lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Creí que habían sido asesinados por los zombies.

—Hace un año fuimos atacados por un grupo de zombies cerca de la cabaña del misterio, desde ese día aprendimos cómo pelear contra ellos, pero hoy había demasiados como para poder escapar del área, así que tuvimos que escondernos hasta que viéramos que era viable escapar, aunque supongo que tú fuiste quien creó la distracción.

—Sí, debía encontrar la forma de entrar, me alegra que estén a salvo, ahora necesito su ayuda, debemos tomar una muestra del paciente cero.

—Lo hicimos hace un rato, pero por falta de comunicaciones no hemos podido darle los resultados a McGucket, estos zombies son del tipo mágico, similares a los que los atacaron hace un año cuando Dipper los invocó ¿Crees que él o alguien más los haya invocado?

—Lo dudo, si así hubiera sido el caso hubiera habido un fuerte viento, seguido por un pequeño terremoto y todos los zombies habrían salido de la tierra para atacar al unísono, siendo todos estos cadáveres en alto estado de descomposición, pero por las grabaciones que McGucket me envió pude observar que nuestro amigo aquí presente fue el que comenzó a infectar a todos, comenzando con el oficial que lo detuvo al momento de entrar.

—Si mal no recuerdo, si uno de esos zombies te mordía eras convertido al instante, de hecho esa es la razón por la que la cantidad de zombies aumentó drásticamente, pero el primer oficial mordido tardó en convertirse, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Eso es algo que debo investigar, pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de esta situación.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Para nuestra suerte hay forma de revertir este tipo de zombificación, solo necesitamos una copa de formaldehido, una cucharada de sal, dos cucharadas de diluyente de pintura, un cuarto de sangre de tritón, ajo molido y una pisca de canela.

—Suena demasiado fácil, con excepción de la sangre de tritón ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

—Solo tenemos diez horas antes de que la zombificación sea permanente.

—En ese caso manos a la obra, ¿Que debemos hacer?

—Debemos contactar a McGucket y explicarle la situación, tal vez él tenga una máquina o algún invento que nos ayude a esparcir la cura.

—Por desgracia para nosotros no se han restablecido las comunicaciones —mencionó Trigger tratando de llamar a McGucket.

—Tal vez si vamos al área de comunicaciones podamos restablecer las comunicaciones —dijo Powers.

— ¿Hay un área de comunicaciones en el evento?

—Fue instalada para cubrir el evento y poder dar mejor señal para las transmisiones en vivo.

—En ese caso démonos prisa —Tyrone, Powers y Trigger abandonaron el área de detención y se reunieron con Lynn.

— ¿Que hace ella aquí? —preguntó Powers.

—Larga historia, debemos darnos prisa e ir al área de comunicaciones.

—Lo siento Tyrone, pero nosotros no iremos con ustedes, tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Nuestra misión era descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo para idear un plan para ocultar lo que está sucediendo y que haya caos en la ciudad, tú y el otro chico fueron enviados a encargarse de esta situación

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, todos en el pueblo ya han de haber escuchado algo, y si es cierto que todo esto fue transmitido en vivo puede que esto ya sea viral.

—Tal vez, pero si esto el efecto de la zombificación es reversible como dices tenemos un plan que puede funcionar, pero primero necesitamos salir de aquí.

—Pueden hacerlo desde la entrada sur, mi hermana Lisa creó una especie de arma que abrió una puerta para que pudiéramos escapar, tal vez aún se encuentre ahí.

— Entonces saldremos por ahí, Trigger, vámonos.

—Lynn, ve con ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

—Es muy peligroso que sigas aquí.

—Ni hablar, no me iré hasta que encuentre a Dipper.

— ¿Dipper está aquí? —dijeron Powers y Trigger al unísono.

—Según Lynn, él quedó atrapado.

—Se quedó atrás para asegurarse de que mis hermanas y yo escapáramos, es nuestra culpa que esté aquí atrapado.

—Si Dipper está aquí se las podrá arreglar solo, ha sobrevivido a cosas peores, de hecho estoy seguro que ya está planeando algo para solucionar todo el asunto —dijo Trigger.

—Pues no me iré de aquí hasta saber que está a salvo.

—Creo que no hay opción, tendrás que cuidarla, Tyrone.

—eso parece.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

—En ese caso nosotros nos vamos, informaremos a McGucket sobre todo lo que descubrimos y regresaremos a ayudar.

—Suerte —Powers y Trigger sacaron de sus trajes una pistola criogénica y se dirigieron a la salida, debían actuar rápido si quería que su plan funcionara.

—Si yo fuera tú me habría ido con ellos

—Debo encontrar a Dipper.

—Debe ser un muy buen amigo tuyo para que arriesgues tu vida por él.

—No solo es mi mejor amigo, él es más que eso.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Cuando lo conocí creí que sería uno de esos chicos nerds y debiluchos, y de hecho lo era, ni siquiera pudo vencer la máquina de hombría de la cafetería, apenas llego a "Apenas aceptable".

—Dale crédito, esa máquina está truqueada, muy pocos le pueden ganar.

—De hecho él ya podría vencerla gracias a mí.

— ¿A ti?

—Sí, hace tiempo seguí a Dipper al bosque y lo vi peleando contra Rudo McGolpes, el personaje de videojuegos.

—Lo conozco, yo también entrenó con Rudo, de hecho me contó que ese día lo destrozó.

—Era una pelea perdida para Dipper, pero aun sabiendo que perdería siguió peleando hasta el final, no se dio por vencido, cuando lo vi en problemas decidí ayudarlo.

—Pero ambos fueron derrotados.

—Sí, después de ese día ambos entrenamos juntos.

—Si te soy sincero he visto cambios en Dipper desde ese día, ahora es más seguro y más directo, tu entrenamiento fue de gran ayuda para él.

—No solo para él, para mí también, desde que comencé a entrenar con él me ha ayudado mucho.

—Supongo que es bueno para hacer sparring.

—No me refiero solo a eso.

— ¿Entonces a qué?

—Él es bueno escuchando, siempre que tengo alguna duda o problema que no puedo hablar con mis hermanas siempre está ahí para escuchar y dar su apoyo, es el único que ha visto de mi más allá de la fachada de chica ruda que he tratado de mantener, siempre que necesito ayuda en cualquier cosa está ahí para ayudarme, es por eso que cuando lo vi en problemas no podía dejarlo atrás, no podía abandonarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Veo que Dipper es algo más que un amigo.

— Él es alguien especial para mí.

—Él te gusta ¿Cierto?

—Si —Tyrone no dijo ninguna palabra después de que Lynn terminara de hablar.

—Lynn, yo... —Varios gruñidos comenzaron a sonar fuera de su escondite, al parecer los habían encontrado, Tyrone salió rápidamente y se encargó de liberar una salida, luego junto con Lynn corrieron hacia el área de los sanitarios donde tuvieron que esconderse en un baño portátil.

— ¿No había un mejor escondite?

—No creí que te molestara el mal olor.

—No es eso, es solo que este lugar es un poco pequeño, además estamos al lado de...eso —Lynn señaló la tasa de baño, Tyrone ni siquiera debía voltear, sabía a qué se refería.

—Escucha, este es el plan, él área de transmisiones está no muy lejos de aquí pero debemos ser cuidadosos, nos moveremos por las sombras y no pelearemos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, andando.

—Solo una cosa más.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Debo utilizar el baño.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Comí dos sándwiches de albóndiga, además creo que las papas de Mabel tenían algo.

—No tardes —Mientras Lynn se encargaba de sus necesidades fisiológicas, Tyrone observó las posibles rutas que podría tomar para llegar al área de transmisión sin ningún contratiempo y sin poner en peligro a Lynn, debía protegerla a toda costa.

Después de que Lynn saliera, era hora de moverse. Tyrone guió a Lynn por las áreas más seguras que encontró. En el caminó se toparon con algunos grupos de zombies que boqueaban su camino, pero no era nada de lo que no pudieran ocuparse. Lo que realmente los tomó por sorpresa era la cantidad de cuerpos que encontraron cerca de una de las salidas. Personas que en su intento por escapar murieron por las estampidas de personas que también lo intentaron. Esto era algo que afectaba a Tyrone, todo el verano había estado peleando por evitar esto, pero hoy no pudo evitarlo, Pero no era momento de lamentarse, debía hacer algo para evitar este suceso en el pueblo. Tyrone y Lynn continuaron su camino hasta llegar al área de transmisiones, donde había una cantidad considerable de zombies agrupados en los alrededores. Atraídos principalmente por la música que sonaba por los altavoces.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Tenía planeado hacer lo mismo que hicimos en el área de seguridad, pero aquí no será posible. ¿Sugerencias? —Lynn observó a los alrededores en busca de un plan, para su suerte un grupo de cajas con equipo de audio le dieron una idea.

—Tal vez podamos utilizar esas cajas para despejar la entrada.

—Tal vez, pero debemos….

Uno de los reflectores del área de transmisiones los ilumino, dejándolos expuestos. Los zombies cercanos a ellos comenzaron a acercarse. Tyrone tomó su arma de energía y después de colocarla en baja potencia para evitar daño permanente a los zombies comenzó a disparar con el fin de repeler a los zombies. La música cesó, y por desgracia para Tyrone muchos de los zombies alcanzaron a escuchar sus disparos y se dirigieron a él.

— ¡Mierda! son demasiados, debemos irnos.

—No podemos —Lynn golpeó a un par se zombies que la atacaron—.estamos rodeados.

—Plan b, entremos al área de transmisiones —Ambos lucharon con los zombies que se encontraron en su camino hasta llegar a la entrada, la cual estaba bloqueada, así que decidieron escapar, pero rápidamente se vieron rodeados por un gran tumulto de zombies.

— ¿¡Ahora que hacemos, Tyrone!? —Ojalá el mismo los supiera, por más que volteaba a sus alrededores en busca de una salida no encontraba opciones, pero aun, su pistola de energía tenía poca munición, todo lo que les quedaba era intentar entrar a la estación de transmisiones a la fuerza, tratando de utilizar una ganzúa para abrirla, pero su tiempo era limitado, parecía una misión imposible.

Una pequeña explosión se hizo presente a escasos metros de Tyrone, seguido por un par más que sonaron a los alrededores, estas liberaron un pequeño camino por donde los chicos podían escapar. Tyrone y Lynn corrieron por esta pequeña ruta de escape que rápidamente fue bloqueada, pero antes de siquiera pensar en pelear una flecha impactó al grupo de zombies cercano dejando el camino libre para escapar.

— ¡Muévanse! ¡Rápido! —Tyrone siguió la dirección de donde vino aquella familiar voz robótica similar a la suya. Ahí se encontró frente a frente con una figura que aunque era la primera vez que la veía resultaba extremadamente familia, y como no serlo, tenía la misma vestimenta de Tyrone, solo diferenciándose por la altura que era mayor a la de Tyrone, así como una complexión más delgada. No había duda, se trataba de alguien de quien había escuchado mucho y había querido conocer desde hace tiempo, el segundo ayudante de McGucket, Vandal.

.

.

.

.

.

"IXQFLRQR PHMRU GH OR TXH FUHL, WDO YHC QR GHED PDWDU D SUHVWRQ, DXQ".

* * *

" **Guess whos back, back again"**

" **Masteralan116 back, tell a friend"**

" **Guess who's back, guess who's back",**

" **Gruess who's back"**

" **Guess who's back..."  
**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, dije que no tardaría mucho en publicar y aquí estamos 5 meses después. Para no hacer el cuento largo les diré lo que ocurrió:**

 **Después de publicar el capítulo anterior dediqué mi atención en los exámenes finales del semestre y en la escritura del siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic. Después de publicarlo decidí tomarme las vacaciones decembrinas, mi plan era descansar un poco de la escritura y dedicar un poco de tiempo para mí. Mi plan era escribir el capítulo durante las primeras semanas de clases, las cuales por lo general son las más tranquilas, pero cuando menos sentí ya tenía una gran carga de trabajos y proyectos, esto aunado a que el capítulo se extendió más de lo que tenía planeado me hicieron casi imposible terminarlo a tiempo. Por suerte para mí este pequeño periodo vacacional me permitió terminar este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y que la laaaarga espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Como mencioné anteriormente este capítulo fue más largo de lo que planeé, lo que me vio en la obligación de dividirlo en dos partes. La segunda parte ya está terminada, solo debo darle algunos toques finales y corregir algunas partes importantes que no me tienen convencido del todo, pero la espera no será mayor, sin más por el momento pasemos a los agradecimientos.**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a "rsgauna19861", "Emiya Mistery" y "a6spike", quienes son nuevos seguidores del fic, espero les guste la historia.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "swid16kawail" y "Emiya Mistery" por agregar esta historia a su lista de favoritos, lo agradezco como no tienen idea.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Johnny Ficker", "MightyMitch47" y "Steven002 D" por sus siempre bienvenidas reviews, ya extrañaba leerlas y contestarlas.**

 **Un gran agradecimiento y mención especial a mi amigo** _ **"Johnny Ficker",**_ **por su apoyo y consejos dados para algunas de las partes de este fic, lo agradezco infinitamente.**

" _ **Johnny Ficker":**_ **Creo que habrás notado que el creciente alcoholismo de Preston es lo menos que debería preocuparte, algo mas esta tras él y no está contento con su desempeño, honestamente espero que una falla hepática causada por su alto consumo de alcohol lo mate antes que su jefe, sería una muerte más pacífica.**

 **Dipper finalmente sabe que es lo causante de sus constantes ataques de ira ¿Pero esto hará un cambio? ¿Podrá hacerle frente a estos ataques o seguirá siendo víctima de estos? Pero aun dando respuesta a esto queda una duda más al aire ¿Cómo es que ese extraño gas termina llegando a Dipper?**

 **Para tu buena suerte y el alivio de todos en Gravity Falls Preston no tiene un diario, simplemente tiene una gran colección de libros especializados en la historia de Gravity Falls, su mitología y orígenes, ¿Pero para que quiere Preston todo esto? Creo que lo mejor sería mantenerlo vigilado.**

 **Tal como dijiste, la apertura liderada por Luna termino en desastre, un gran desastre y con resultados posiblemente traumáticos, sin duda no fue bonito.**

 **Nombra a Vandal como gustes, tal vez tengas más pistas de su identidad en el siguiente episodio, pero si tuviera que adivinar Vandal se identificaría más con un helicóptero Kaman H-2 Tomahawk, esperemos algún día el género Helicóptero de asalto reciba el reconocimiento que merece.**

 **No fue coincidencia que publicara el capítulo el mismo día que fue la conferencia de Xbox en México, mi plan era asistir, para mi mala suerte no pude conseguirlo, así que ese día lo dediqué al capítulo.**

 **Agradezco mucho tu review y el apoyo dado para este fic, te envío un gran saludo.**

" _ **MightyMitch47":**_ **Este capítulo tuvo una alta dosis de Lynnper ¿Cambio un poco tu opinión o sigues prefiriendo el Dipcifica?; Ahora contestando tus preguntas: realmente no sé cuánto tiempo le quede al fic, mi plan original era que el fic durara solo 15 capítulos, y creo que es más que obvio que no fue así, no puedo decir cuántos capítulos falta porque ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero si tuviera que decir un numero diría 15+- (número que puede aumentar o disminuir), como referencia te puedo decir que el fic acabara cuando el verano termine; Sobre el comportamiento de Rick se explicará más adelante; sobre la identidad de Vandal, en el capítulo anterior me referí en algunas partes como "él" y en otras como "ella", en el siguiente capítulo dejé más pistas que podrían ayudar a saber su identidad, pero tendrás que esperar.**

 **Te envió un gran saludo.**

" _ **Steven002 D":**_ **Si hay algo que me dijo un profesor de la facultad es que no importa que tantos títulos y maestrías hagas, siempre serás la perra de alguien (él se dedica a razas de perro, le gusta utilizar mucho el termino perro y perra), sea quien sea a quien responde Preston es alguien de cuidado y Preston lo sabe, por eso no puede fallas.**

 **Las interacciones de personajes se seguirán dando, ya vimos una pequeña interacción entre Soos, Melody y los padres Loud, sin duda Soos recurrirá a ellos en el futuro, porque quien mejor para ayudar a un padre primerizo que alguien que tiene 11 hijos hasta ahora.**

 **El cameo de Rick y Morty fue una práctica para algo que sucederá en el futuro, estate atento.**

 **Wendy simplemente era Wendy, su extraño actuar en el capítulo anterior tiene su explicación, la cual será revelada en el futuro. Agradesco tu review, te mando un saludo.**

 **-fin de las reviews-**

 **Antes de irme un pequeño favor, como tal vez algunos hayan notado (o no), cambié ligeramente mi formato de escritura, no fue un cambio muy brusco pero quisiera saber si este cambio es positivo o negativo, lo agradeceré mucho.**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, agradezco a todos pos su espera, esperen pronto la continuación de la siguiente parte, la cual no tardará mucho, soy Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	28. Capítulo 24: Woodstick parte 2

Capítulo 24: Woodstick parte 2.

Tal vez no era tan joven, ágil o con una condición física similar a la de su compañero, sin embargo esto lo compensaba con su muy amplia experiencia en todo tipo de situaciones, la cual era más que suficiente para hacerse cargo de cualquier enemigo que se pusiera frente a él, prueba de eso fue la forma en la que con un simple derribo pudo liberar su camino de los zombies que lo estorbaban. Ambos agentes continuaron con su camino sin detenerse en ningún momento. Haciendo frente a todos los enemigos que tuvieran la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino.

—Esto es una locura, Powers, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Solo unos metros más, Trigger, mantente atento.

Un pequeño grupo de seis zombies se lanzaron al ataque, pero Powers y Trigger pudieron hacerles frente de manera eficaz con sus armas criogénicas. Tras limpiar el área solo fue cuestión de moverse de manera rápida y silenciosa por todos los puestos de comida para rápidamente llegar a su destino.

—Lo logramos, Powers.

—Ahora solo debemos buscar la forma de contactar con Lisa para que habrá la... —el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le informo a Powers que no era necesario, simplemente debía esperar a que la puerta se abriera por completo para poder salir. Un par de agentes de la sociedad entraron y vigilaron que sus superiores salieran mientras evitaban que algún zombie escapara. Cuando la puerta se cerró los agentes fueron escoltados a una carpa médica donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente que les realizarían exámenes físicos como medida de seguridad para que el infierno del festival no se extendiera al pueblo.

—No es necesario esto, no fuimos mordidos.

—Solo es una medida preventiva —dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba con un cuaderno en el que tomaba nota de todos los recién llegados, junto a ella se encontraban algunas de sus hermanas y Lincoln.

—Supongo que McGucket te pidió hacer todo esto.

—No, yo decidí ayudar por mi cuenta.

— ¿Algo interesante?

—De todas las personas que lograron salir antes del cierre de las puertas hubo casos de nerviosismo y algunas lesiones que fueron desde simples laceraciones cutáneas hasta graves rupturas óseas, pero ninguno presentó sinología a la zombificación.

—Esa es una cosa menos de que preocuparme, necesito que me prestes tu comunicador, debo hacer contacto con McGucket.

—Es inútil, no hay recepción telefónica o Wifi.

— ¿Incluso afuera está bloqueada las señal?

—Sí, el bloqueo se extiende en un radio de 1 km desde aquí.

—Demonios, en ese caso espero tengan un vehículo que nos puedan prestar.

—Supongo que lo que tienen que decirle no puede esperar.

—No, debemos llevar los datos recabados a McGucket para poder revertir la zombificacion.

— ¿Es reversible?

—Según Tyrone se trata de zombies invocados por un hechizo y hay un antídoto para revertir la zombificación, necesitamos ir con McGucket para darle el antídoto.

— ¿Cuál es la fórmula del antídoto? Tal vez pueda realizar un poco de ella para ayudar.

—Trigger, la formula.

—No la tengo ¿No la anotaste?

—No, creí que tú lo harías.

—Sabes que ese es tu trabajo.

—Eso no me corresponde a mí, tu eres el que siempre.

—Creo que este no es momento para pelear —los detuvo Lisa—¿Recuerdan los ingredientes?

—Si mal no recuerdo es una copa de formaldehido, una cucharada de sal y ¿pintura?

—Creo que también llegaba sangre de tritón y…. no recuerdo más, tampoco recuerdo las cantidades.

—No era una copa de formaldehido, una cucharada de sal, dos cucharadas de diluyente de pintura, un cuarto de sangre de tritón, ajo molido y una pisca de canela —todos voltearon hacia Lincoln al escuchar eso.

—Lincoln, este no es momento para bromas.

—De hecho tu hermano está en lo correcto, es lo mismo que nos dijo Tyrone —Trigger se hincó al nivel de Dipper ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yo...

—Ya nos lo dirás después, no podemos perder tiempo, Trigger, necesito ir con McGucket y llevar a cabo nuestro plan para ocultar esta situación.

—Tienes razón, debemos irnos.

—Tengo otra misión para ti y para todos ustedes —Powers señaló a la familia Loud—.necesito que reúnan los ingredientes para hacer el antídoto, cuando lo tengan listo comuníquense conmigo, si tenemos suerte Tyrone habrá restablecido las comunicaciones para entonces, Trigger, estas a cargo—.Powers subió a uno de los vehículos que se encontraban en el área y se puso en marcha con dirección a la mansión Noroeste.

— ¿Qué hacemos primero? —preguntó Lisa a Trigger, el sacó una pequeña libreta donde anotó todos los ingredientes que necesitarían y los repartió entre todos.

—Busquen en los alrededores los ingredientes, Lincoln será el encargado de hacer el antidoto.

— ¿Yo?

—No sé cómo, pero conoces la receta de memoria y conoces las cantidades exactas, así no hay mejor persona para hacer el antídoto, puedes utilizar uno de esos contenedores, los demás pueden buscar los ingredientes en los puestos del exterior, la sal y el ajo molido serán fáciles de encontrar, tal vez incluso pueda haber diluyente de pintura, pero el formaldehido y la sangre de tritón serán un problema.

—Creo que hay sangre de tritón en la cabaña —dijo Soos—.también tenemos formaldehido.

—En ese caso Soos y yo iremos a la cabaña del misterio, todos los demás encárguense de reunir los ingredientes —Un gran "SI" retumbo por el área—.en ese caso dejo el resto en sus manos—.Soos y Trigger estaban por irse cuando fue detenido por Lori—. ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿No saben algo de una chica baja de pelo castaño? entró hace rato hacia el festival y estamos preocupados por ella.

— ¿Te refieres a Lynn? está a salvo, está en compañía de Tyrone.

— ¿Quién? —preguntaron las hermanas quienes no habían tenido contacto con él hasta ahora.

—Larga historia.

— ¿Saben algo sobre Dipper o Wendy? —preguntó Pacífica—.ellos también quedaron atrapados dentro, traté de llamar a Dipper pero no contestaba su celular, luego se fue la señal y no he sabido nada desde entonces.

—Lo siento, pero no los he visto, ni siquiera como zombies, pero conociéndolos se encuentran bien, solo ten fe —Trigger y Soos tomaron camino hacia la cabaña del misterio.

—Muy bien, chicos, manos a la obra —a la orden de Lincoln todos se separaron para buscar los ingredientes, sin embargo Pacífica se encontraba distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos, su preocupación por Dipper era grande y cada vez se arrepentía más de no haber entrado en su rescate como lo hizo Lynn.

—Tranquila —La voz de Lori la sacó de su trance—.estamos hablando de Dipper, estará bien, ¿Te importa si voy contigo?

—No hay problema, andando —.Lori tenía razón, él estaría bien, posiblemente estaría buscando la forma de resolver el problema. Tal vez no pudiera ayudarlo en lo que sea que esté haciendo, pero podía hacerlo haciendo su parte para que el plan de Trigger funcione.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo? —esta pregunta sacó a Pacífica de sus pensamiento.

—Claro ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Dipper.

* * *

El ruido de las explosiones atrajo más atención de la que esperaban. En poco tiempo un gran número de zombies ya había rodeado a los chicos, quienes a duras penas pudieron alejarse a una zona segura donde permanecieron ocultos hasta que los zombies se olvidaron de ellos.

—Supongo que McGucket también te envió a investigar que sucedía —Pregunto Vandal a Tyrone.

—Sí, pero ahora mi misión es restablecer las comunicaciones ¿Cuál era tu misión?

—Mi misión era investigar el área médica, pero estaba hecha trizas cuando llegué, así que me encargue de ayudar a los sobrevivientes a escapar por la entrada sur donde ya hay un pequeño grupo médico que se encarga de revisar a las personas que lograron escapar, ayude un par de grupos cuando las comunicaciones se cortaron, vine a investigar cuando te encontré.

— ¿Ayudabas a los sobrevivientes a escapar? ¿Estaba Dipper Pines en alguno de esos grupos? —preguntó Lynn viendo una oportunidad de encontrar a su amigo.

— ¿Dipper quedó atrapado? Creí que había escapado junto con su grupo de amigos, en el cual por cierto ibas tú.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Los vi correr cuando esta locura comenzó.

—Dipper se quedó distrayendo a los zombies para que sus amigos escaparan y Lynn regresó por él, pero eso no importa ahora, debemos restablecer las comunicaciones.

—Si ese es el caso debemos entrar al área de transmisión.

—No podemos hacerlo por la entrada principal, Lynn y yo lo intentamos pero está bloqueada —la música nuevamente volvió a sonar, atrayendo a todos los zombies a los alrededores del área de comunicaciones

— ¿Qué ocurre con esa música?

—Tal vez alguien nos esté jugando una mala pasada.

—Si ese es el caso alguien lo pasará mal.

—Primero debemos entrar.

—Si la entrada está bloqueada puedo forzar la cerradura si me cubren el suficiente tiempo.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo, a mi señal corren a la entrada —Vandal cargó una flecha explosiva—.Dipper no se encontraba en ninguno de los grupos que escolté, pero conociéndolo está bien, él es un experto en estas cosas, ahora prepárense—.Vandal disparó la primer flecha, seguida de un par más que lograron liberar la entrada. Los tres corrieron rápidamente a la entrada y mientras Vandal se encargaba de forzar la entrada Lynn y Tyrone hicieron frente a los zombies que se acercaban.

La música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza, lo que atrajo a una considerable cantidad de zombies que se encontraban a los alrededores, por suerte para ellos Vandal abrió la puerta.

— ¡Debemos entrar, ahora!

—Aun no podemos, si no nos encargamos de los que vienen también entrarán y nos causaran problemas.

—Yo entraré —se ofreció Lynn.

—Es muy peligroso —dijo Vandal.

—Hecho —dijo Tyrone casi al unisono que Vandal.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Tyrone?

—Lynn es una atleta nata, su agilidad y velocidad serán de utilidad para evadir a todos los zombies que se encuentren dentro, nosotros nos quedaremos y le daremos tiempo —Vandal no estaba convencido.

— ¿Podrás hacerlo? —dijo Vandal a Lynn.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—No estoy de acuerdo en esto pero no hay otra opción, nosotros nos quedaremos, Lynn, tú entrarás, toma esto —Vandal le dio a Lynn una pistola de energía—.tiene poca carga, haz que los tiros cuenten, ahora date prisa.

—Creo que ustedes necesitaran esto más que yo —Lynn le regresó a Tyrone su Bo retráctil.

— ¿Estas segura que no lo necesitaras?

—Solo me retrasará, suerte —Lynn se adentró al lugar, Vandal y Tyrone cerraron la entrada.

—Espero tu amiga lo logre.

—Ella lo hará, ahora hagamos una barrera antes de que los zombies vengan hacia aquí —Ambos tomaron los contenedores y cajas de equipo de audio que se encontraban por el lugar y las colocaron a manera de barrera. Sabían que debía apresurarse antes de que la gran masa de enemigos que se dirigían a ellos los alcanzara.

—Supongo que tú eres Tyrone.

—Vandal, ¿cierto? he escuchado mucho de ti, me alegro de finalmente conocerte, aun cuando tú no estés de acuerdo.

—No sé de qué hablas, tú eras el que no quería hacer contacto conmigo.

—Yo quise hacer contacto contigo desde que supe de ti, pero McGucket dijo que tú no querías hacerlo conmigo, que preferías trabajar por tu cuenta.

—Yo nunca dije eso, yo también quise hacer contacto contigo antes, incluso le pedí a McGucket tu frecuencia del comunicador y realicé varios llamados pero nunca respondiste —Vandal le dio a Tyrone la nota con la frecuencia que le dio McGucket.

—Está no es mi frecuencia, eso explica porque nunca respondí.

—Creo que es obvio lo que está pasando, McGucket nos mintió para que no hiciéramos contacto, ¿Pero porque?

—Siempre que le decía algo sobre ti decía era que lo mejor era que no hiciéramos contacto, que era por seguridad, seguí insistiendo pero después de un tiempo insistió en que tú no querías contactar conmigo.

— ¿Seguridad?, hubiera sido más seguro que hubiéramos hecho contacto, tú ayuda me habría servido en más de una ocasión.

—Es lo que siempre le dije, pero su respuesta siempre fue no.

—Nuestros amigos se acercan, dime que traes tu rayo congelador, nos sería de ayuda.

—Por las prisas lo olvidé, ¿Tú no tienes uno?

—Tenía, hace unos días estaba investigando la aparición de unas rupturas dimensionales cuando una criatura me atacó he hizo que mi rayo entrara en una ruptura, después de encargarme de la criatura trate de recuperar mi rayo, pero Lisa Loud lo tomó.

— ¿Lisa?

—Veo que también la conoces

—Tuve un par de misiones con ella, pero ¿Porque tomaría el rayo? ella ayudó a diseñarlos, creí que al menos tenía uno.

—No la Lisa de esta dimensión, sino la de la dimensión a la que conectaba esa ruptura.

—Se lo hubieras pedido, seguramente te habría hecho miles de preguntas pero te lo habría dado.

—Ese era mi plan, pero al parecer la familia estaba pasando por un mal momento, no sé lo que sucedió pero por lo poco que alcancé a escuchar hubo un tiroteo en un complejo de Wisconsin y su padre que estaba en una reunión ahí estaba desaparecido, ya tenían suficientes problemas como para lidiar conmigo, espero no le dé un mal uso.

—Conociéndola le dará un buen uso, pero ahora nosotros no lo tenemos y nos hará falta.

— ¿Que otras armas traes?

—Mi ballesta, aunque solo tengo tres flechas explosivas de baja potencia y mi hacha.

—Yo solo tengo mi pistola de energía, pero me queda solo la suficiente carga para un par de disparos de baja potencia, y tengo mi Bo.

—Tendremos que resistir con lo que tenemos, prepárate.

Tyrone y Vandal tomaron posición de cobertura en espera de la horda que se dirigía hacia ellos. Esperaban poder resistir lo suficiente para que Lynn cumpliera con su parte de la misión.

* * *

—Soos regresó —dijo Luna mientras señalaba la camioneta. Todos los chicos fueron rápidamente con él y ayudaron a descargar los ingredientes para agregarlos al antídoto.

— ¿Dónde está Trigger? —preguntó Lisa al ver solo a Soos en el vehículo.

—Dijo que tenía que ir con McGucket para planear como ocultarían todo esto del mundo, pero me dio esto para ti —Soos le dio una pequeña nota a Lisa.

" _Tengo que regresar con Powers y McGucket ya que necesitan mi ayuda para llevar a cabo el plan para ocultar todo esto, pero tienen una misión para ti: Distribuye la formula entre los infectados y revierte la zombieficación; en cuanto las comunicaciones se restablezcan haz contacto con nosotros, suerte".  
_

—Creo que tenemos trabajo que hace —Lisa reunió a todos y rápidamente les explico la situación.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó Pacifica.

—Mi primera idea era introducir el antídoto al sistema contra incendios, pero se encuentra dentro del festival, ¿Alguien tiene un plan? —todos dieron diferentes ideas, algunas buenas y otras malas, por desgracia la ejecución de estas era difícil o poco viable. No fue hasta que Lincoln comenzó a dar un vistazo a los alrededores que tuvo una idea que tal vez funcionará.

— ¿Y si utilizamos los globos aerostáticos?

—Podría funcionar, solo debemos buscar la forma de subir el antídoto y como lo distribuiremos el antídoto entre todos los afectados.

—Podemos utilizar esto —dijeron las gemelas mientras sostenían un par de pistolas de agua y una bolsa de globos.

— ¿Donde las encontraron? —preguntó Lisa.

—El puesto de ahí está repleto de ellas.

— ¿Porque hay un puesto de pistolas de agua y globos en el festival?

—Muchas personas en el festival las ocupan para jugar bromas y hacer guerra de globos de agua al final del festival —Explicó Melody.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lisa? —Preguntó Lincoln al ver a su hermana muy pensativa.

—Es solo que me resulta muy conveniente que haya un puesto repleto de estas herramientas cuando más las necesitamos, pero no importa ahora, ya saben que hacer —todos se separaron, quedando solo Lincoln y Lisa juntos.

—Debo admitir que tú plan es muy bueno.

—Solo espero funcione.

—Según mis cálculos tiene un ochenta por ciento de éxito.

—En ese caso manos a la obra.

—Antes hay algo que debo preguntarte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cómo sabias la receta del antídoto contra la zombieficación?

—Yo...Dipper me la contó hace tiempo, la utilizamos durante una partida de calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos —aun ahora que ya eran conscientes de todo lo que ocurría en Gravity Falls, Dipper seguía rehusándose a compartir algunos secretos con ella, y por más que tuviera una buena amistad con Dipper él no compartiría un secreto como este si no fuera de verdadera necesidad, y mucho menos lo compartiría en un simple juego de rol. Sin duda su hermano estaba obteniendo toda esta información de algún lado sería pertinente investigar la fuente, le podría ser de ayuda en su propia investigación.

* * *

Los pasillos eran muy estrechos y esto limitaba su movimiento, por suerte para ella los pocos enemigos que estaba ahí eran lentos, solo era cuestión de dejar que los zombies de lanzaran sobre ella para hacerse a un lado y dejarlos impactar en el suelo, y a los restantes podía hacerles frente con un par de golpes bien ejecutados. Lynn siguió avanzando, abriendo cada puerta y buscando la sala de transmisiones, sin éxito hasta ahora. Después de recorrer toda la instalación haciendo frente a los zombies dentro finalmente llegó a la sala de transmisiones, la cual era anunciada con un gran letrero color rojo, solo era cuestión de entrar y...

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Lynn se ocultó rápidamente en un grupo de cajas, por suerte para ella nadie salió de la habitación.

—Ignóralo, debe ser uno de esos zombies que dejamos dentro.

— ¿No crees que sea esa chica que logró entrar?

—No creo que haya sobrevivido a los zombies que están dentro.

—Sera mejor que vaya a investigar.

—No puedes, tenemos órdenes de proteger esta sala a toda costa.

— ¿Proteger de quién? ¿De los sujetos que están peleando fuera? Serán comida de zombies en un rato más.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Prestón, no los subestimes, ellos podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

—En ese caso dificultémosle hacerlo —Aquel hombre dirigió uno de los reflectores externos hacia Tyrone y Vandal, paso siguiente reprodujo una canción a todo volumen, atrayendo a muchos más zombies de los que ya había—.Problema resuelto.

Por lo poco que pudo escuchar Lynn era obvio que no era buena idea hablar con esos sujetos dentro, pero tenía una misión así que necesitaba idear un plan para hacerles frente, debía ayudar a Tyrone como él la estuvo ayudando toda la noche. Lynn observó todo su alrededor buscando algo que le diera una idea para encargarse de aquellos sujetos cuando golpe una idea llego a su cabeza.

Hace tiempo había visto a Lincoln jugar uno de sus tantos videojuegos de zombies, en este aparecía una chica que recorría una ciudad intestada de zombies mientras era perseguida por una criatura gigante que solo sabía decir una palabra, en una parte de este juego recuerda cómo Lincoln se dejó perseguir por un considerable grupo de zombies hasta un bidón de combustible, para con una bala acabar con todos. Era obvio que no haría explotar a todos esos zombies o a las personas dentro de la sala, pero tenía un plan mejor y considerablemente menos destructivo. Rápidamente comenzó a correr por todo el lugar haciendo el mayor ruido posible y atrayendo a todos los zombies en el lugar hacia la sala de transiciones, su siguiente paso fue tocar la puerta mientras gritaba para luego escabullirse rápidamente por una ventila cercana. Debía darle reconocimiento a Lucy, moverse por la ventila era más difícil de lo que parecía.

— ¿Quien está ahí?

Los dos sujetos tomaron sus armas y salieron para investigar quien había tocado su puerta, solo para darse cuenta de la horda de zombies fuera de la sala que al ver un par de víctimas no dudaron en lanzarse sobre ellos. La primera acción de los sujetos fue tratar de cerrar la puerta, pero los zombies no lo permitieron, así que pasarían al plan b, comenzaron a abrir fuego en un intento de sobrevivir. Pudieron matar a unos cuantos pero cuando la munición se acabó finalmente sucumbieron a la horda.

Lynn tenía emociones encontradas, su plan resultó a la perfección pero no pensó en las consecuencias y ahora al parecer un considerable número de personas murieron a causa de disparos de aquellos sujetos que custodiaban la zona, pero este no era momento de afligirse, debía terminar su misión, por desgracia para ella no tomó en cuenta otras consecuencias de su plan: la primera era que ahora la sala de transmisiones estaba repleta de zombies, lo que sin duda le dificultaría entrar; la segunda era que olvidó cerrar la ventila cuando entró, algo que un zombie que tropezó notó y ahora se dirigía con dirección a ella, viendo una fuente de alimentos lista para ser consumida. Lynn se movió por la ventila hacia el fondo, por suerte para ella el zombie no pudo seguirla, paso siguiente decidió seguir la ventila hasta la sala de transmisiones.

—Vamos, Lynn, piensa en algo —un par de pequeña explosión se escucharon en el exterior del local, no fue exageradamente fuerte pero generó el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de los zombies, quienes comenzaron a moverse hacia la dirección de dónde provino el sonido.

Sin duda ese fue un golpe de suerte, ahora solo debía esperar a que la sala se vaciara y... un gruñido llamó su atención, al voltear observó a un zombie, un niño al parecer, que había escalado hasta donde ella se encontraba. Lynn trató de evadirlo pero este se aferró a su pie, mientras trataba de escapar del agarre un rechinido se hizo presente, segundos después el conducto de ventilación colapsó, haciéndola caer al centro de la sala de transmisiones.

El ruido fue lo suficientemente estruendoso como para lograr que la mayoría de los zombies cambiaran de dirección hacia ella, así que lo primero que vio Lynn al reincorporarse fue una gran multitud de zombies. Su plan había cambiado, ahora debía encender las comunicaciones y salir de ahí, lo cual habría hecho si ese maldito niño zombie la hubiera soltado. Lynn lo golpeó con tal fuerza que rompió la nariz, luego trató de ir a la consola pero un zombie la tomó del brazo. Lynn también lo golpeó pero su mano fue agarrada por otro zombie, luego uno más atrapó su pie y varios más comenzaron a lanzarse sobre ella. El escape ahora era imposible, pero no se rendiría, Lynn liberó su brazo y trató de alcanzar la consola de control, solo debía estirarse un poco más.

* * *

Al ritmo de "Not Gonna Die" de "Skillet" y con un reflector alumbrándolos en todo momento, Vandal y Tyrone luchaban con un objetivo en común, darle el suficiente tiempo a Lynn para llevar a cabo su misión.

— ¡A tu izquierda! —Tyrone hizo caso a la advertencia de Vandal y giró mientras movía su Bo hacia esa dirección, justo a tiempo para poder golpear a un zombies que se lanzó hacia su dirección, por su parte, Vandal hacía frente a sus enemigos golpeándolos con la parte menos peligrosa de su hacha, tratando de hacer el menor daño posible pero lo suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate, luego repelió el ataque de dos enemigos más pero uno de estos se aferró a su hacha y se recusaba a soltarla, fue hasta que un disparo del arma de energía de Tyrone hizo su trabajo para que el enemigo soltara el hacha y Vandal volviera a la acción.

— ¡Abajo! —Tyrone no dudó ni un segundo en hacer caso a esa orden, solo para ver una flecha pasar por encima de él e impactar contra un grupo de zombies, los cuales fueron golpeados por una flecha explosiva que los dejo fuera de combate.

—Buen tiro — Tyrone se levantó y con su Bo golpeó a un par de zombies que se lanzaron hacia él, luego con la punta de este empujó a un zombie más al que dio un golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar el bo? —Vandal golpeó a un zombie y lo lanzó hacia un pequeño grupo de zombies que se acercaba.

—Hace un año los hombretauros me enseñaron a pelear con lanza, pero querían que utilizara ese conocimiento para hacer algo que no quería, después vi que pelear con un bo y con una lanza era parecido así que a inicio del verano le pedí a McGucket que me hiciera una lanza que pudiera ser portada fácilmente, pero hasta apenas hoy me lo entregó, no es una lanza pero sirve igual—Tyrone tomó un extremo del bo y golpeó a un zombie que se acercaba.

—Me sorprende que los hombretauros te dejaran entrenar con ellos, yo traté una vez de entrenar con ellos pero no me lo permitieron, dijeron que no era "lo suficientemente hombre", los reté a una pelea y se ofendieron al perder contra mí, al parecer herí su frágil masculinidad —Vandal tomó su arco y disparó otra flecha, la cual repelió a un considerable grupo de enemigos.

—Dime que tienes más flechas.

—Solo una, pero nos ayudará en nuestro escape, ¿Cómo estás de munición?

—No tengo más.

—Genial, creo que hasta aquí llegamos.

—No podemos darnos por vencidos, no aun, debemos darle tiempo a Lynn.

—Confías mucho en ella.

—La conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que no se dará por vencida con facilidad.

—Espero no tarde mucho, porque a este paso los zombies nos comerán.

—" _Tyrone, ¿Estás ahí?"_

— ¿McGucket?

—" _Me alegra saber que pudieron restablecer las comunicaciones, ahora necesito que atraigas a todos los zombies a espacio abierto"._

—Dalo por hecho.

—Así que ya hay comunicaciones, Lynn lo logró —Vandal recibió una transmisión de McGucket, después de charlar por menos de diez segundos colgó.

— ¿McGucket?

—Sí, me pidió ir al sistema de bombeo y despejarlo.

—Pudo haberme pedido que te lo dijera en lugar de llamar dos veces.

—Supongo que no sabe que estamos juntos, y por nuestro bien es mejor que no lo sepa.

—En ese caso comenzaré reunir a los zombies, aunque la musica ya lo hizo por mí, solo espero McGucket tenga un plan.

—Supongo que lo tiene, y que eso es parte de él —Vandal señaló al aire y cuando Tyrone volteó pudo distinguir un considerable número de globos aerostáticos, estos volaban lentamente y a baja altura, segundos después comenzaron a disparar con pistolas de agua y arrojando globos hacia los zombies. Uno de los globos aerostáticos se posó sobre Tyrone y Vandal, en este que encontraba Lisa, quien al ver a los chicos rápidamente les lanzó un par de pistolas de agua.

— ¿Que se supone que haré con esto? —dijo Vandal al ver el arma de juguete.

—Por el olor supongo que están llenas con el antídoto para la zombieficacion.

—Entonces a la carga.

Tyrone y Vandal abrieron un espacio entre los zombies a tiros, quienes después de ser expuestos al antídoto regresaban a ser personas normales, uno de los globos descendió y de este bajaron Leni, Luan, Lisa, Lincoln y Pacifica quienes también iban armadas y comenzaron a disparar contra los zombies.

—Así que este este es el plan de McGucket.

—Solo la primera parte —dijo Lisa—.el resto del grupo debe ir al sistema contra incendios y cargarlo con el antídoto para acelerar el proceso de deszombieficación.

—De eso yo me encargó —Dijo Vandal—. ¡Los que deben ir al sistema anti incendios síganme! —el otro grupo de globos en el que iban Soos, Leni, Lucy, Lola y Lana comenzaron a seguir a Vandal, lanzando globos de agua por todo el lugar.

Poco a poco las personas regresaban a su estado original, pero para evitar que fueran zombificados nuevamente Pacífica, Lori y algunos miembros de la sociedad del ojo segado se encargaban de protegerlos de los zombies mientras los guiaban a la salida sur donde Melody y algunos miembros de la sociedad de encargaban de reunirlos.

Vandal y el equipo encargado del sistema contra incendios llegaron a su destino. Vandal limpió una zona de aterrizaje y una vez los chicos en tierra rápidamente vaciaron el tanque del agua para remplazarla por el antídoto. Después de lograr su misión activaron el sistema anti incendios, llevando el antídoto a casi todo el festival y terminando con la mayoría de los zombies. Los pocos que no pudieron ser deszombificados por el sistema anti incendios fueron salvados por los equipos de tierra. Después de finalmente terminar con su parte de la misión Tyrone y Vandal se reunieron frente al área de comunicaciones.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Tyrone.

—Igual tú, Vandal, me alegra finalmente conocerte.

—Aun no entiendo porque McGucket nos quiere separados, haríamos un buen equipo.

—Según él es por seguridad, que no debemos ni siquiera conocer nuestras identidades, pero honestamente no veo el punto, no es como si fueras la persona más popular del pueblo, ¿O sí?

—Soy alguien a quien muchos en el pueblo conocen, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Soy muy conocido, es por eso que no puedo dejar ver mi identidad en público.

—Pero no habría problema si yo conociera tu identidad, ¿O sí?

—No lo creo, ¿Pero y sí lo hay? ¿Y si realmente McGucket tiene razón y es una mala idea?

—No voy a mentir, yo también lo pensé en algún momento, pero después de esto creo que es lo mejor, no sabemos si esto es el fin o solo el inicio de algo peor, y me gustaría tener a alguien en quien pueda contar cuando este en problemas.

—Creo que tienes razón, en ese caso mi nombre es….

—Espera, se me ocurrió algo mejor, a las tres ambos nos retiramos las máscaras, mostremos nuestras identidades al mismo tiempo.

—Hagámoslo —ambos llevaron sus manos a las mascarillas que cubrían sus rostros—.uno...dos...tre…

— ¡Lo logramos! —dijo Lincoln con emoción. Tyrone y Vandal no retiraron sus máscaras.

—Aun no, Lincoln —interrumpió Lisa, después de ella todos comenzaron a reunirse—.según mi radar aún hay zombies dentro del área de comunicaciones.

—Chicos, hay problemas —dijo Lori—.no he visto a Lynn por ningún lado.

—Yo sé dónde está Lynn —dijo Tyrone.

— ¿Dónde? —Tyrone señalo el área de comunicaciones, el único lugar donde aún había zombies—.Ella nos ayudó a restablecer la comunicación pero al parecer aun no sale.

— ¿¡Por qué mierda enviaron a mi hermana a ese lugar!?—reclamó Lori.

—Ella se ofreció —dijo Vandal—.yo no estaba de acuerdo pero no tuvimos otra opción, gracias a ella las comunicaciones se restablecieron, lo que nos permitió llevar a cabo el plan de una mejor manera, si no fuera con ella tal vez ni siquiera abríamos logrado salvar a todas esas personas.

—Vamos por ella —dijo Lincoln y todos estaban por seguirlo.

—No es tan simple —lo detuvo Lisa—.según mi radar ese lugar está repleto de zombies y si no somos cuidadosos podemos volver a infectar a todos en el lugar.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? No podemos dejarla.

—Tyrone y entraremos, el resto asegúrese de deszombificar a cualquier zombie que salga de ahí.

—No se preocupen —dijo Tyrone—.conozco a Lynn lo suficiente para saber que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos—. Vandal y Tyrone se dirigieron a la entrada—.colóquense detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Prepárense! — ambos chicos prepararon sus armas. Al abrir la entrada del área de comunicaciones rápidamente fueron atacados por un gran grupo de infectados, pero gracias al fuego combinado de todos los presentes fue fácil hacerles frente.

— ¡Alto al fuego! ¡No disparen! —a la orden de Tyrone el fuego cesó. Un pequeño grupo de zombies salió del lugar, pero Tyrone y Vandal pudieron acabar con ello fácilmente. Ambos estaban por entrar cuando vieron a alguien más salir. Vandal estaba por disparar cuando Tyrone lo detuvo. Dejando ver que se trataba de Lynn: su ropa estaba rasgada, su piel era grisácea y presentaba múltiples heridas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Lynn era un zombie.

Todos estaban atónitos de lo que veían. Para los Loud era un gran impacto emocional ver a su hermana en este estado, con una mirada sin vida y si ningún objetivo más que buscar alimento. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Tyrone se acercó a ella y está trató de atacarlo, pero Tyrone la detuvo.

—Lo lograste —un disparo certero del antídoto, fue suficiente para regresarla a la normalidad.

Al volver en si se encontraba confusa. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba siendo rodeada por un gran número de zombies, para después encontrarse rodeada por todos sus hermanos y amigos.

— ¿Tyrone?

— Hiciste un gran trabajo, Lynn —todos los presentes se lanzaron a abrazarla.

— ¿Que sucedió?

—En resumen tus hermanas trajeron la cura para revertir la zombieficación, y gracias a que restableciste las comunicaciones pudimos organizar todo de una manera más efectiva.

—Me alegra ver que todos están bien, Esperen, ¿Dónde está Dipper?

—Debo decirte algo, Lynn, solo espero no me odies —todos voltearon expectantes a lo que estaba por decir Tyrone—.Encontré a Dipper antes encontrarte a ti, estaba peleando contra zombies y lo ayudé, le ofrecí a que me ayudara a mi misión pero él debía encargarse de algo así que... —.un golpe en el estómago por parte de Lynn lo tomó de sorpresa—. ¿Porque...hiciste...eso?

— ¿¡Porque no me dijiste eso desde el principio!?

— Porque debía protegerte, si te decía dónde estaba Dipper irías corriendo a buscarlo, el área era muy peligrosa y era posible que te lastimaras, te convirtieran en zombie o peor, si te sirve de consuelo, él está encargándose de algunos asuntos que no puedo revelar, regresará pronto —pese a estar furiosa Lynn se sintió tranquila, al igual que los demás, de que Dipper estuviera bien.

—Al menos me alegro de que todo esto haya terminado.

—Aún falta saber dónde está Wendy.

—Escapo hace tiempo —Mencionó Soos—.Cuando regresaron las comunicaciones recibí su mensaje, está en la ciudad vigilando que no hubiera nadie.

—Creo que todo salió bien al final.

—Lamento interrumpir pero tengo algo que preguntar —Dijo Lori.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente? ¿Son agentes secretos o algo así?

—Ahora que lo recuerdo los he visto un par de veces por toda la ciudad —dijo Luan.

—Solo conocía a Tyrone, pero no sabía que eran dos —dijo Lincoln.

—Bien, veo que tienen muchas preguntas —dijo Tyrone.

—Por desgracia no podemos contestarlas todas, es por su bien —Una transmisión entrante al comunicador de Tyrone los interrumpió, así que se apartó un poco para contestar.

—" _Como está la situación_ ".

—Controlada, al parecer todos fueron deszombificados.

—" _Me alegra escuchar eso, te envió las instrucciones sobre lo que debes hacer para ocultar todo esto, apóyate de los Loud y todos los que puedas"._

— ¿Ocultar? ¿Crees que se puede ocultar todo esto?

—" _Powers y Trigger idearon un plan que puede funcionar, pero necesitas que hagas tu parte"._

—Dalo por hecho —Tyrone se dirigió junto a Vandal, quien estaba siendo bombardeado con múltiples preguntas—.Bien, escuchen todos, esto aún no ha terminado, tenemos trabajo que hacer, primero...

— Espera —Interrumpió Vandal—.tengo una transmisión de McGucket, guarde silencio, será mejor si no sabe que estoy con ustedes—.todos guardaron silencia durante la corta charla de Vandal, quien se alejó brevemente del grupo, una vez terminada su conversación llamó a Tyrone.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, nos veremos después.

—Supongo que tendremos que posponer eso.

—Podríamos hacerlo ahora, pero no puedo dejar que nadie aparte de ti sepa mi verdadera identidad, no me es conveniente y supongo que para ti tampoco, pero estaremos en contacto —Vandal le dio a Tyrone un papel con la frecuencia donde podrían hacer contacto—.hablamos después—.Vandal se retiró mientras Tyrone de reunió con sus amigos.

—Bien, escuchen, si mal no recuerdo ustedes son conscientes de todo lo que ocurre en Gravity Falls y saben que todo lo que ocurre debe permanecer en secreto para las personas fuera del pueblo —todos asintieron—.bien, necesitaré de su ayuda para ocultar todo esto.

— ¿Aun es viable? —Preguntó Lisa—.Porque muchas personas alrededor de todo internet ya están hablando de esto.

—Clyde y mis demás amigos me están preguntando si los rumores de los zombies son reales.

—Incluso el tema de los zombies en el festival es tendencia —dijo Lori.

—Honestamente no sé si podamos ocultarlo, pero si Powers y Trigger tienen un plan confío ellos, así que esto es lo que haremos.

* * *

Una botella de vino "Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1945" y un corte Kobe Strip Steak al estilo gran manzana no habían sido nada baratos y menos ser cocidos por uno de los chefs más importantes de todo Oregón. Él no estaba en posición de hacer gastos de esa magnitud, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, debía celebrar que su plan había sido un éxito. Su jefe estaría complacido y él recibiría su tan clamada recompensa, finalmente volvería a ser el hombre más poderoso de Gravity Falls, sus problemas finalmente acabarían, así que debía celebrar.

Tras tomar su lujosa cena se dirigió a su estudio privado, tomó su asiento favorito y prendió la televisión, pasó siguiente sintonizó uno de los canales más importantes de noticias en el mundo y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que se estaba hablando del incidente del festival Woodstick.

Preston estaba extasiado por lo que veía, su plan y su cometido habían resultado a la perfección. Siguió cambiando entre varios canales y la noticia era la misma, Zombies atacan el festival Woodstick. Su emoción estaba por las nubes. Siguió cambiando hasta que un canal en específico llamó su atención, en este se encontraba una de las reporteras más importantes de todo el país, estaba en una mesa de dialogo con varios especialistas, discutiendo los sucesos del festival.

—"… _.Creo que todos hemos visto las imágenes que circulan por todo internet, gente siendo atacada por zombies, gente herida e incluso algunso falleciso, aquí es donde yo me pregunto, ¿Quién es el responsable de este suceso? ¿Quién fue el responsable de esta desastrosa campaña publicitaria que causo un gran caos?¿Cómo es que una simple campaña publicitaria podia terminar en una tragedia de esta magnitud?"_

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué carajo hablan?

—" _Muchas empresas han utilizado videos falsos o hecho viral algún reto con el fin de publicitar una marca o una película, pero ninguna había causado confusión, caos e incluso se habla de gente fallecida en…"_ _  
_

—No, esto no puede estar pasando —Preston había pasado del éxtasis al miedo al observar como su plan se desmoronaba frente a él.

—" _Lamentamos interrumpir esta mesa de diálogo, pero nos informan que Zachary, el representante legal del estudio responsable de esta tragedia se encuentra a punto de dar un mensaje, nos enlazamos en vivió hasta Gravity Falls, Óregon"._

—" _Buenas noches a todos los televidentes, en unos minutos el estudio responsable de esta tragedia, que por cierto han preferido permanecer en el anonimato, darán una conferencia de prensa explicando el…..como pueden ver el vocero ha subido al podía, escuchemos lo que tienen que decir"_ —Ese hombre, no se trataba de ningún representante, era Trigger, tras verlo Preston entendió lo que sucedía, su brillante plan estaba viniéndose a bajo gracias a esos dos agentes que habían sido contratados para proteger los secretos del pueblo.

—" _A nombre de mis clientes quienes han permanecido en anonimato por cuestiones de seguridad, lamentamos los hechos ocurridos durante la celebración del festival Woodstick a causa de una desastrosa campaña publicitaria…"_ —palabra a palabra, las esperanzas de Preston, sus deseos y la oportunidad de regresar a ser el hombre más poderoso de pueblo se esfumaban _—"…nos comprometemos a devolver el dinero de las entradas a todos los afectados, así como de cubrir gastos médicos de los asistentes heridos y de cubrir los gastos funerarios de todas las personas fallecidas, recientemente nos comunicamos con el alcalde Tyler, quien ha lamentado la situación y asegura que tomará las mentidas necesarias para castigar a..."_

Preston apagó el televisor, trataba de entender que es lo que había sucedido, trataba de entender como lo que claramente era un ataque de zombies podía ser tomado como una campaña publicitaria. Como era posible que aun con la cantidad de heridos y muertos la gente creyera que todo era falso. En pocas palabras, Preston había fallado, y por desgracia sabía que esto significaba.

Tiró su comida al suelo al levantarse rápidamente e ir corriendo a uno de los gabinetes cercanos. Ya no le importaba cuanto había costado esa comida, ya no importaba nada más que terminar con esto rápidamente. Preston abrió el gabinete y revolvió todo lo que se encontraba dentro hasta que encontró su revólver. Aun con el miedo que sentía fue capaz de cargarlo con seis balas y colocarla en su cien. No quería terminar de esta forma, pero sabía que era mejor que cualquier cosa que su jefe le podría hacer. Preston cerró los ojos, pero su celular comenzó a sonar, sabía de quien se trataba, pero contestar era lo último que quería hacer, su mejor opción fue jalar el gatillo, pero nada sucedió. Su celular sonó nuevamente, Preston volvió a jalar el gatillo en varias ocasiones pero las balas no salían, con su mano libre tomó su celular y contestó, el revólver lo mantuvo en su cabeza todo el tiempo, y no planeaba soltarlo.

—" _Será mejor que bajes esa arma, no servirá de nada"_ — ¿Lo estaba observando? si ese era el caso debía ser más rápido. Preston jalo el gatillo en varias ocasiones, en todas el barril giró pero ninguna bala salió. Al observarla su arma se dio cuenta que el revólver estaba en buen estado. Disparó hacia el aire y la bala salió sin problemas. Preston arrojó el arma, ya no servía de nada, trató de buscar algún otro objeto con el que acabar con su vida, pero al parecer no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo a lograr su cometido.

— ¡LO SIENTO...! —dijo Preston al borde de las lágrimas, su desesperación era evidente.

—" _Preston, Preston, Preston, nuevamente tu orgullo y arrogancia arruinaron uno de nuestros planes, subestimaste a tus enemigos y ellos supieron revertir la situación"._

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! —clamaba Preston entre lloriqueos.

—" _Por suerte para ti aun necesito de tus servicios, así que te dejaré vivir por ahora"._

—Gracias, prometo que...

—Ahórrate ese discurso, mejor limpia tus lágrimas y prepárate porque necesito que hagas algo importante durante la fiesta para el pueblo de la mansión Noroeste.

—Haré lo que sea.

—" _Tu viviste en esa mansión toda tu vida así que esto debería ser un juego de niños, pero escucha esto, una falla más, por más insignificante que sea y tu destino será peor que el de esos dos idiotas que arruinaron nuestro plan"._

— ¿De quién hablas? —Saldrá en las noticias en tanto alguien de un paseo por el río, ahora escucha...

* * *

El plan de Powers y Trigger fue efectivo. El primer paso fue el más sencillo, convencer a la gente de que todo lo ocurrido fue una farsa. Powers y McGucket se encargaron de hacer creer a todos los medios que todo se trataba de una falsa campaña publicitaria fallida, lo cual fue relativamente fácil gracias a todos los contactos que tenían incluso antes de pertenecer a la sociedad del ojo segado. La parte de Tyrone también fue crucial, convencer a todos los asistentes del festival que todo había sido una campaña publicitaria, lo cual fue fácil gracias a los Loud, quienes tenían un gran poder de convencimiento gracias a los consejos que Lincoln les había enseñado a sus hermanas en el pasado. La siguiente fase fue fácil de llevar a cabo. Con un agresivo ataque mediático y la falsa disculpas del estudio fue fácil engañar a la gente. Y aun cuando había algunas personas que afirmaban que todo era real eran una gran minoría a comparación de las personas que creyeron la mentira. Días después aún se hablaría del tema, McGucket tendría que destinar una considerable parte de sus ganancias para reparar los daños, pero el plan de Powers y Trigger había funcionado.

Su misión tomo un par de horas pero fue todo un éxito. Habían logrado convencer a todos los asistentes que todo el caos y el ataque zombie fue una farsa, que simplemente fueron parte de una campaña publicitaria que salió mal. Al terminar con su parte Tyrone se separó del grupo, debía encargarse de otros asuntos, esta era señal de que la misión de los chicos había terminado. Su primer pensamiento fue dirigirse a la cabaña y descansar, pero el agotamiento y el hambre eran mayores, así que decidieron comer antes de regresar a su hogar, y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que una colina cercana, la cual no solo les daba una gran vista del lugar, también era adornada por una bella y despejada noche.

Los chicos disfrutaban de su merecido descanso, pero nadie pudo evitar darse cuenta de la tristeza que la Loud rockera expresaba. Su oportunidad de oro, la que la haría saltar a la fama había sido arruinada. Todos se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a darle ánimo, le expresaban su apoyo y le hacían darse cuenta que más oportunidades como esta se presentarían en el futuro. Luna recuperaba los ánimos poco a poco, haber perdido esta oportunidad dolía mucho pero sabía que más oportunidades como esta se presentarían. Hoy debía agradecer que ella y todas las personas que amaba estuvieran a salvo, que todos habían resultado ilesos, que se encontraban bien y que no corrieron con la misma suerte de muchos de los asistentes. Los más afortunados se encontraban en camino al hospital, los que no tuvieron la misma suerte iban de camino a la morgue.

Los chicos seguían animándola cuando un extraño sonido proveniente de los matorrales se hizo presente. Todos voltearon expectantes de lo que pudiera ocurrir, por suerte para ellos se trataba de Dipper, su playera ligeramente rasgada, algunos rasguños e incluso algunos vendajes eran prueba de que su noche no había sido más tranquila que la de sus amigos.

Rápidamente todos se levantaron y fueron con él, pero fue Lynn la primera en llegar hacia su amigo y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por Dipper, el abrazo duró apenas unos escasos diez segundos, pero para cierta chica rubia pareció una eternidad.

—Eres un tonto, Dipper, nos tenías preocupados.

—Se lo que hiciste, Lynn, sé que regresaste a buscarme, no debite hacerlo, fue peligroso y te pusiste en peligro.

— ¿¡Hablas enserio!? ¿Sabes el riesgo que tomé por irte a buscar? ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que pase por….? — Dipper fue el que esta vez abrazo a Lynn, y fue turno de ella corresponderlo.

—Fue algo imprudente, pero también fue muy valiente, no muchos lo habrían hecho —ambos chicos finalizaron su abrazo—.también supe que arriesgaste tu vida para restablecer las comunicaciones, gracias por hacerlo, facilitaste mucho las cosas.

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que hice?

—Yo...Tyrone me lo contó, me dijo todo lo que hiciste por salvarme y como ayudaste a restablecer las comunicaciones —El rostro de Lynn torno de un coló rojizo.

— ¿Y...fue lo único que te contó? —ahora fue el turno de Dipper de ruborizarse, sabía perfectamente a Lo que Lynn se refería.

—Bueno...él mencionó algo sobre que dijiste otras cosas, pero no me las contó, dijo que...—el sonido de la canción "Reina disco" de baba lo interrumpió, la burla en el rostro de Lynn de anunciaba que Dipper sería molestado por algunos días—.sabes que, esta vez ni siquiera lo negaré, me gusta la canción—.Dipper se alejó un poco de su grupo de amigos y contestó.

— ¿Que sucede?

—" _Necesito que vengas al rio al interior del bosque, ahora"_ —el tono de McGucket era de nerviosismo, algo no común en él.

— ¿Que sucede? —McGucket colgó de manera abrupta, sin duda algo malo pasaba.

—Lo siento, debo irme.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Mabel.

—McGucket necesita mi ayuda, los veré en la cabaña —Dipper no dijo nada más, se dirigió al bosque lo más rápido que pudo.

Tras la partida de Dipper todos optaron por ir a descansar. Su primer idea era regresar todos a la cabaña, pero a petición de los patriarcas Loud, quienes después de escapar del festival decidieron ir al hotel para poner a salvo a Lili, todos los Loud decidieron ir al hotel, por su parte el resto regresó a la cabaña. El regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, mientras Soos conducía y Melody le hacía compañía, Mabel y Pacífica iban en el asiento trasero, ambas inmersas en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que sucedió este día. Al llegar a la cabaña Pacífica se dirigió a su habitación mientras Mabel se dirigió a la exhibición de los gemelos misterio.

Lo primero que Pacífica al entrar a su habitación fue acostarse en su cama, la cual anteriormente había pertenecido a Dipper, aquel chico del que había llamado su atención al ayudarla a detener al fantasma de Archivald. El mismo chico por el que cayó enamorada el día que se embarcaron en una odisea para recuperar el rostro de Mabel. El chico que la apoyó en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, dándole apoyo emocional y un lugar donde dormir. Aquel chico que le dio el valor para enfrentar a su padre. Aquel chico con el qué pasó grandes momentos durante el verano. Aquel chico al que vio abrasando a Lynn después de que ella arriesgó todo para salvarlo.

Ella había notado que Lynn tenía un interés en Dipper, pero no creyó, o más bien se había negado a creer que fuera un interés amoroso, pero hoy quedo confirmado. Lynn se arriesgó en volver por Dipper, se unió a Tyrone y logró restablecer las comunicaciones aun cuando eso la hizo convertirse en un zombie, mientras tanto ella no había hecho otra cosa más que ayudar al plan de Trigger, solo eso, ¿Esa era la forma de agradecerle a Dipper todo lo que él había hecho por ella?, ¿Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el chico que amaba? ¿El chico que arriesgó mucho por ella?

"….Si eso es lo que sientes por él deberías decírselo"

"Pero ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo por mí? ¿Y si confesarle mis sentimientos arruina nuestra amistad?"

"Sé que es algo complicado e incluso terrorífico para ti, créeme que yo pase por lo mismo, pero también sé que es peor guardase esos sentimientos".

"¿Entonces debería decirle lo que siento?".

"Eso es decisión tuya, pero si algo te puedo decir es que si no confiesas lo que sientes nunca sabrás lo que él responderá"

Lori tenía razón, debía hacer sus temores a un lado y ser más directa, debía dejar sus inseguridades de lado y finalmente expresarle a Dipper lo que sentía por él, algo que haría en el primer momento que lo viera.

* * *

Mabel llegó al estante donde había tomado la falsa pócima de amor, ahí colocó nuevamente la botella, la cual segundos atrás rellenó con dulce de fresa, fue en ese momento donde todos los recuerdos la bombardearon, todas y cada una de las veces en las que ella y Dipper habían discutido, las veces que él le había gritado, la había hecho llorar y sentirse como la peor hermana del mundo, aun cuando ella solo quería ayudar.

—Así que crees que soy una tonta, que no soy capaz de manejar estas situaciones, que no soy capaz de ser sería en los momentos necesarios, pues te equivocas, te demostraré que soy mejor de lo que crees, te demostrare que soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacerle frente a todo lo que Gravity Falls puede lanzar, te demostraré que te equivocas conmigo —Mabel regreso a su habitación, debía demostrarle a su hermano que se equivocaba, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que hacer que su hermano rompiera su cascarón y expresara sus sentimientos hacia Pacífica—.me lo agradecerás en el futuro.

* * *

Todo su cuerpo dolía, sus pies no aguantarían más, pero McGucket había pedido que viniera rápidamente al bosque. Honestamente se habría negado, pero por el tono de voz de McGucket y el súbito corte de la llamada sabía que algo andaba realmente mal. La gravedad del asunto fue confirmado al observar un grupo de policías acordonando la zona a la que McGucket le pidió ir, todos alumbrando a los alrededores y buscando algo entre los matorrales. Dipper continuó con su camino hasta llegar con McGucket, quien no quitaba la vista de un grupo de oficiales que tomaban algunas fotos de algo que se encontraba en el río pero por la distancia no podía reconocer.

—Llegue tan rápido como pude, ¿Que sucede?

—Será mejor que lo observes por ti mismo solo ten cuidado al bajar —La voz entrecortada de McGucket le indicaba a Dipper que algo se encontraba mal. Con sumo cuidado se acercó al río hasta llegar donde se encontraban un grupo de oficiales tomando fotos. Al acercarse lo suficiente Dipper quedó en shock al ver de lo que se trataba—.Un miembro de la sociedad del ojo segado los encontró mientras se encargaba de examinar el bosque en busca de algún zombie que pudiera haber escapado—.dijo después de haber reunido el valor para acercarse nuevamente—.aún no sabemos qué fue lo qué pasó, solo que es reciente.

—Lamentó haber llegado tarde —mencionó Lisa al acercarse por detrás de Dipper y McGucket, pero ninguno de los dos reaccionó—. ¿Cuál es esa emergencia por la que nos hiciste...?—.ni siquiera debía preguntar, con observar los dos cuerpos frente a ella sabía cuál era la emergencia, alguien había asesinado a Powers y a Trigger.

* * *

 **Tyrone y Vandal finalmente hicieron contacto entre ellos y trabajaron juntos, tal vez no hayan podido revelar sus identidades pero al menos podrán estar más en contacto, ¿Pero McGucket estará de acuerdo con esto?, bueno, tendremos que esperar a que McGucket lo sepa para saberlo, claro, si se llega a enterar.**

 **Lincoln resultó ser una pieza clave para detener los horrores del festival, dándole a sus hermanas la formula exacta para detener a los zombies, menos mal que Dipper le dio la formula durante ese juego de rol, ¿O no?, bueno, eso es lo que cree Lisa, ella cree que Lincoln obtiene la información y todo su conocimiento del pueblo de algún lugar, pero de donde, ¿De un duende que le cuenta todo? ¿De Dipper o Mabel? ¿De algún diario que encontró en el bosque? Quizá nunca lo sepamos.**

 **Si alguien destacó en esta segunda parte sin duda fue Lynn, quien logró restablecer las comunicaciones aun cuando esto le costó convertirse en un zombie temporalmente, por suerte salió bien librada de la situación, ganándose el respeto de Vandal, Tyrone y de Dipper, quien quedo agradecido con ella por volver por él ¿Esto tendrá repercusión en su relación de amistad en el futuro?**

 **Mabel pasó un mal momento en el festival, su plan para unir a Dipper y a Pacífica quedo arruinado por el propio Dipper, quien previó que su hermana haría algo como esto y decidió cambiar la pócima de cupido por dulce en polvo, obteniendo únicamente regaños y advertencias, sin embargo Mabel no se dará por vencida, continuará con su plan para demostrarle a su hermano que no debe subestimarla, solo esperemos no le traiga más problemas a ella y a todos los que la rodean.**

 **Pacífica tuvo una muy mala noche, sintiéndose una inútil a no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Dipper en esta situación, peor aún, Lynn si lo hizo y al parecer ganó el respeto y admiración de Dipper, lo que le dio darse cuenta que no podía seguir así, debía romper su cascarón y que mejor forma de hacerlo que seguir el consejo de Lori y confesarle a Dipper sus sentimientos, solo esperemos que esto salga bien.**

 **Bueno, al menos esta vez no tardé más de 5 meses en publicar la segunda parte de este capítulo, la cual nos trae el desenlace de la pesadilla que fue el festival Woodstick, algunas revelaciones, encuentros, desenlaces, muertes y más misterios que han aparecido, misterios que no parecen tener una respuesta muy pronta.**

 **Como siempre, espero el capítulo les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena, recuerden que tienen la caja de comentarios para dejar toda review, consejo, mentada de madre, regaño o cualquier cosa que gusten, siempre las leo, pasemos a la sección de agradecimientos.**

 **Demos la bienvenida a "WOKELAND", quien es nuevo seguidor del fic, espero te guste.**

 **Un gran agradecimiento a "WOKELAND" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio como no tienes idea.**

 **Agradezco a "Johnny Ficker" y "MightyMitch47" por dejar sus siempre bienvenidas reviews, las cuales siempre es bueno leer y responder:**

 **" _Johnny Ficker":_ Woodstick, 50% menos drogas que en Woodstock pero 150% más evento paranormales y azúcar.**

 **Zombies, podrán ser débiles pero siempre causan caos y son fáciles de manejar, lo que los hace perfectos para mandarlos a causar problemas, como fueron revividos y enviados al festival, por desgracia para quien sea que los envió no cumplieron su cometido, pero al menos hizo que McGucket perdiera parte de su fortuna en devoluciones de las entradas, funerales y esas cosas.**

 **Preston… menudo pequeño hijo de-x2**

 **Bien lo dijiste, mas es mejor, no solo Tyrone, Vandal y Lynn estaba en la fiesta, al final todos los Loud y los integrantes de la cabaña se unieron a la pelea final.**

 **Lynn o Pacífica, descuida, no te haré elegir a ti, Dipper tendrá que hacerlo.**

 **Creo que aquí ya habrás tenido suficientes pistas para saber la identidad de Tyrone y Vandal, pero recuerda que las apariencias engañan, y otras veces no.**

 **Gracias por tu review, espero que para cuando estés leyendo esto ya hayas recibido tu respectiva review, pero en caso de que no sea así espero no tardar mucho.**

 **" _MightyMitch47":_ Quien más momentos había tenido con Dipper a lo largo del fic ha sido Pacífica, así que ya era hora de que Lynn también tuviera un momento con Dipper.**

 **Quien controla a Preston, pues solo podemos ver que es alguien que no está haciendo que pase un buen momento.**

 **Con respecto a tu fic, espero poder darle una lectura pronto, gracias por la review, te mando un saludo.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Con respecto a cuándo llegará el siguiente capítulo, probablemente sea hasta finales de mayo o mediados de junio, ya que en este momento estoy a finales de semestre.**

 **Sin más por el momento, Soy su amigo masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro que la señal viene de por aquí? —tras llevar a cabo con éxito su plan con el cual lograron ocultar el incidente del festival woodstick a nivel internacional, los agentes decidieron regresar al área del festival para observar la situación cuando los rastreadores de Powers y Trigger detectaron la señal de un portal que aparecía cerca del río en lo profundo del bosque. Al ser los más cercanos al lugar no dudaron en actuar y se dirigieron al origen de la señal, pero al llegar al lugar no encontraron nada, aun cuando la señal aún se hacía presente.

—Los dos rastreadores detectan la señal, así que debe haber un portal por aquí.

—Abre bien los ojos y busca con cuidado.

Ambos agentes continuaron su búsqueda sin obtener un resultado, pero aun cuando nada era visible en el lugar una extraña sensación se hacía presente.

—Powers, ¿Soy el único que...?

—Yo también lo siento, algo anda mal.

Ninguno de los dos tenía duda, algo extraño pasaba en ese lugar, no podían explicar qué era eso que los hacía sentirse de esa forma, pero sin duda algo siniestro. No solo era por la siniestra apariencia del bosque a esa hora de la noche, ni el constante sonido del silencio, era el exceso de tranquilidad. No había sonido de los animales o criaturas que suelen habitar esa área, ni siquiera el sonido de los mosquitos, ranas o cualquier invertebrado que suele habitar esa área, era como si no hubiera señal alguna de vida en la zona.

— ¿Que propones que hagamos, Powers?

—Puede que la señal sea una secuela de lo sucedido en el festival, asegurémonos que no hay nada fuera de lo común y regresemos.

—Démonos prisa, mi esposa debe estar preocupada por todo lo que sucedió en... —Ambos agentes voltearon al unísono al escuchar un extraño ruido, un sonido similar a un silbido en el viento, pero de una forma más extraña, de una forma antinatural.

—Adelante, Trigger, yo te cubro —mientras Trigger tomaba su arma y avanzaba al lugar con suma cautela, Powers mantuvo apuntando su linterna hacia esa dirección mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba su arma—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, no hay indicios de... espera, ¿Qué es esto? —Trigger se agachó y recogió un extraño objeto que alcanzó a observar entre la penumbra, luego regreso con su compañero—.encontré esto

— ¿Una carta de tarot? —Powers tomó la carta y la examinó meticulosamente, era una carta que sin duda lucia vieja, tal vez de unos cien años o más, en esta se mostraba una figura esquelética con una guadaña gigante con la que parecía estar arando un campo repleto de miembros y cabeza humanas. Al observar el reverso encontró dos pequeñas inscripciones, en la esquina superior izquierda estaban las letras "H.L", mientras que en la esquina inferior derecha estaban las iniciales "L.L", estas últimas parecían haber sido escritas con un bolígrafo hace apenas unos años.

—Tal vez se le cayó a alguno de esos locos que vienen a Gravity Falls a querer hacer magia negra.

—Es una posibilidad, guárdala como evidencia y vámonos —Powers y Trigger pusieron la carta en una bolsa de plástico y decidieron abandonar el lugar, pero entre más se alejaban la sensación de peligro se hacía más presente.

" _No debieron entrometerse"._

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dijiste algo?

" _Lo pagarán"_

Al escuchar nuevamente la voz no quedó duda, alguien más estaba con ellos, rápidamente pegaron espalda con espalda y prepararon sus armas, esperando a que quien fuera que estuviera con ellos se hiciera presente, pero nada ocurrió. Lo siguiente que sintió Trigger no lo pudo explicar, era como si alguien estuviera tomando su columna vertebral a nivel de las vértebras lumbares desde dentro de su espalda, estaba por decir lo que sentía cuando esa fuerza ejerció una presión suficiente que quebró su espalda en dos, haciendo que se desplomara al suelo sin la posibilidad de ponerse de pie.

— ¿¡Que sucedió!? —Powers rápidamente trató de ayudar a su amigo, pero al ponerse a su nivel para intentar levantarlo pudo sentir como ambos tendones de Aquiles eran partidos por la mitad, haciéndolo caer. En el suelo pudo sentir sobre él una presión similar a la de alguien adulto, o lo suficientemente pesado subido en él, brincando en múltiples ocasiones a nivel de su esternón, el cual sucumbió a la presión y terminó rompiéndose limitando el movimiento de sus brazos.

— ¡Llama a McGucket! ¡Debemos...! —Trigger comenzó a tocarse el pecho con ambas manos, no podía explicar lo que sucedía, era como si algo presionara su traque al nivel de la karina, impidiendo el paso de oxígeno.

" _Su error fue seguir tus órdenes y hacer un buen trabajo, Powers, ¿Que se siente ser el responsable de su muerte?"_

Trigger comenzó a toser mientras trataba de recuperar el aire ahora que esa presión se había ido, pero la sangre que salía con cada tosido lo complicaba, Powers trató de acercarse a su amigo, pero fue arrastrado a un par de metros.

— ¿Que...Suce...? —Trigger tapó su boca con sus propias manos, pero por su expresión en el rostro era obvio que está acción no fue intencional, así como no lo fue llevar sus manos a nivel de su rostro y con los pulgares comenzar a hacer presión en sus globos oculares. El dolor era insoportable, pero por más que intentaba detenerse no podía dejar de hacerlo, peor aún, la presión aumentaba cada vez más así como la profundidad hasta que pudo sentir como sus ojos cedían a la presión, saliendo de sus cuencas una combinación de humor vitrio, lágrimas y sangre, el dolor era insoportable.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!

" _Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de arruinar mi plan"._

Trigger llevó sus manos a su rostro nuevamente, colocando su mano izquierda en la barbilla y la derecha en la nuca, luego comenzó a hacer presión con el fin de romper su cuello.

— ¡Ayúdame, Powers, no dejes que...! —un fuerte tronido fue escuchado, seguido a eso el cuerpo de Trigger quedó inerte en el suelo, más no había perecido aun. Powers aún veía a su amigo respirar y llorar por el dolor que sentía, al parecer la ruptura d su cuello había sido parcial—. Por favor, Powers, acaba con esto... ¡MÁTAME!, no dejes que él lo haga.

" _De eso me encargó yo"._

Powers observó como Trigger comenzó a gritar mientras su cuello era retorcido hasta dar una vuelta completa sobre sus hombros, fue en este momento que Trigger dejó de gritar, pero todo terminó cuando su cabeza fue arrancada con una fuerza brutal, dejando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre. La cabeza de Trigger fue colocada en el suelo observando a su compañero, quien se sentía impotente al no poder haber hecho algo para salvarlo

" _Dale créditos, resistió más de lo que creí"._

— ¿¡Quién diablos eres y que es lo que quieres!?

" _Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, y sobre quién soy, realmente no importa, lo que importa es lo que voy a hacerte si no contestas mis preguntas"._

—Puedes hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a mi amigo pero no obtendrás nada de mí.

" _Será mejor que me digas lo que quiero saber o tendré que extraer las respuestas por la fuerza"._

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

" _En ese caso me divertiré mucho"._

Preston observo cómo una gran piedra se levantaba del suelo, segundos después cayó sobre su pierna, rompiendo la tibia en varios fragmentos, aun así Powers no sedería.

— ¿Eso es… todo lo que tienes? —el dolor esa apenas soportable.

"Veo que tu voluntad es fuerte, tendré que romperla"

—Te reto…a hacerlo.

Pese a ver un oxidado cuchillo caer frente a él, Powers se mantendría firme, lo haría por todos sus amigos, se lo debía a Trigger.


End file.
